La fin d'une quête
by x-Beautiful Blass-x
Summary: [REYLO] Cette fiction débute immédiatement après les événements de Crait et sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite. Elle se concentrera sur le Reylo.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

Je me lance dans l'aventure ! Je tiens tout d'abord à rappeler que Star Wars et tout son univers ne m'appartiennent pas (propriétés de Disney et Lucasfilm).

Cette fiction est une Reylo. Elle explora ce que leur relation pourrait devenir suite au film Les Derniers Jedi.

D'avance merci pour vos retours !

Information : les / entre différentes parties de texte signalent une ellipse.

 **Prologue**

Suite à leur évasion spectaculaire et inespérée de Crait, l'ambiance au sein du Faucon Millenium était chaleureuse et enthousiaste malgré une situation qui n'avait rien de réjouissante.

De ce qu'elle avait pu en entendre avant de rejoindre Chewie dans le cockpit, Poe essayait par tous les moyens de positiver et de relativiser, ne cessant d'arguer que la Résistance avait survécu. Malgré tout et bien qu'elle aussi se sentait rassurée de savoir ses amis en sécurité relative au sein du Faucon, Rey n'arrivait pas à se relaxer. Ou du moins à essayer de faire le vide.

Elle savait que Chewie n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour piloter, il connaissait ce vaisseau bien mieux qu'elle. Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter la foule, ni à répondre aux questions. C'est pourquoi après avoir salué les survivants, elle était venue se réfugier ici avec Chewie et une multitude de porgs.

Elle tentait de se concentrer, il lui fallait trouver une solution à leur situation précaire. Leia l'avait informée qu'aucun de leurs alliés n'avait répondu à son appel émis depuis Crait. Leur destination était donc complètement inconnue. Rey comprit qu'il n'était plus temps de se cacher mais d'aller chercher des informations. Elle en profiterait pour discuter avec Finn. Ils auraient probablement beaucoup de choses à se dire.

/

Le Faucon lui avait toujours paru grand mais, désormais, bien qu'ils ne fussent plus très nombreux, le vaisseau semblait trop petit pour le nombre d'occupants actuels. Elle vit Finn, toujours inquiet et penché sur le corps de cette jeune femme avant de croiser le regard de Leia. La générale comprit immédiatement la raison de sa venue. Rey n'était pas la seule à être dans l'attente, ils avaient tous besoin d'un guide leur apportant la marche à suivre.

Pour la première fois, Rey trouva Leia fatiguée même épuisée. Après tant d'années de lutte et de sacrifice, elle était d'autant plus admirative de la force de caractère de cette femme. La générale se leva, intimant Rey de la suivre à l'écart. Elles furent rejointes par Poe et Finn.

« Vous allez me demander où faire atterrir le Faucon ? Commença Leia. »

Rey acquiesça d'un signe de tête contrit.

« Je me doutais bien que cette question finirait par arriver.

\- On n'aurait pas une autre base, comme celle de Crait ? Enfin… avec plusieurs entrées et sorties où l'on pourrait se réfugier ? demanda Poe. Quelque chose de provisoire, qu'on puisse renvoyer un appel à l'aide et laisser le temps à nos alliés de nous répondre ?

-Oui, enchaîna Finn, sur Crait on n'a peut-être pas eu assez de temps pour leur laisser la chance de nous répondre. Nos alliés ne peuvent pas nous abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après la destruction de Starkiller et de la capitale volante du Premier Ordre.

-Très juste Finn. On pourrait peut-être se servir de ça ? Continua Poe.

-Qu'avez-vous en tête commandant Dameron ?

-Je dis juste que nos alliés ne sont peut-être pas au courant des dernières réussites de la Résistance. S'ils ont besoin de motivation pour nous venir en aide, quoi de mieux que de belles victoires pour les convaincre de venir prêter mains fortes ?

-Il a raison ! s'exclama Finn. Le Premier Ordre est passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler des informations. Ça se trouve la galaxie n'est même pas au courant de la destruction du Supremacy, ni même de la base Starkiller !

-Ni de la mort de Snoke, compléta Rey. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Tous étaient surpris. C'est Finn qui s'esclaffa le premier, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de serrer affectueusement Rey dans ses bras.

« Waouh ! Bravo Rey ! Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! Je savais que tu accomplirais de grandes choses ! »

Rey resta figée dans les bras de son ami. Son visage était fermé. Elle voyait sans le voir Poe qui la regardait avec une pointe d'admiration mais son regard à elle était fixé sur Leia. Finn la relâcha enfin, son enthousiasme laissant simplement place à une mine réjouie. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de rétablir la vérité mais quelque chose en elle l'empêcha de le faire.

Premièrement, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux pour la Résistance que toute la galaxie croit qu'elle, Rey de Jakku, dernière Jedi, ait réussi à tuer le Suprême Leader Snoke ? Probablement que si mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison qui la poussa à garder le silence.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité dévoiler à Luke sa connexion avec Ben et elle ressentit le même besoin envers ses amis et Leia. Personne n'avait à connaître ce qu'il s'était produit sur le vaisseau. Si elle dénonçait le véritable meurtrier alors un tas de questions seraient posées notamment les raisons de sa présence sur ce dernier et qui conduiraient à devoir révéler ce lien qu'elle tenait à garder pour elle. Dans son intérêt, comme dans celui de Ben qu'elle protégeait consciemment de ses actes, la vérité ne devait pas être connue.

Elle se contenta donc de sourire et de ne rien dire tandis que la bonne nouvelle se répandait dans tout le vaisseau et qu'une stratégie pour utiliser au mieux cette information se mettait en place.

/

Rey essayait de réparer un des mécanismes du Faucon qui avait légèrement été touché lors de la bataille de Crait par l'un des chasseurs TIE. Ayant enfin terminé sa besogne, elle souffla, enleva le casque de protection et admira son travail.

Elle savait que cette tâche n'était pas primordiale mais le Faucon était en pleine ébullition et elle avait grand besoin de calme et d'occupation afin de se sentir utile. En arrière-fond, elle entendait Poe ainsi que d'autres dirigeants de la Résistance tentaient de trouver une solution en proposant de multiples idées à Leia.

N'étant pas très à l'aise sur ces sujets, elle avait volontairement choisi de se mettre à l'écart. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir échanger davantage avec la générale mais cette dernière, étant donnée sa fonction, était constamment occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait donc décidé de réparer ce mécanisme en attendant de saisir la bonne opportunité.

Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant son ami Finn approcher. C'était l'une des bonnes choses de ce retour au sein de la Résistance, elle avait retrouvé les siens. Au vu de la tête de l'ex trooper, elle se doutait bien que, de son côté aussi, les derniers temps avaient dû être très dur. Elle n'avait entendu que des bribes de l'évasion spectaculaire vers Crait et des divergences d'opinions entre Poe et une certaine Holdo.

« Dure journée ? l'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une caisse près d'elle.

-J'ai connu mieux mais l'important c'est qu'on soit réunis en étant sains et saufs. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aies pu tuer Snoke, c'était de la pure folie de ta part de nous avoir caché que tu te rendais sur le Supremacy. Tu aurais pu mourir dans l'explosion mais heureusement tu en es sortie indemne. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui mais ne dit rien. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait annoncé à toute la Résistance, elle ne tenait pas à s'étaler sur les raisons de sa venue sur ce vaisseau. Elle orienta son regard vers Rose, toujours allongée dans l'une des couchettes médicales du Faucon.

« Qui est-ce ? Tu sembles bien la connaître.

-C'est mon amie Rose, sans elle, je ne serai pas là pour te parler.

-Alors elle est aussi mon amie. »

/

Après que Finn lui ait raconté son épique mission incluant son amie Rose et un pirate malhonnête nommé DJ, Rey profitant du relatif calme ambiant, chercha à rejoindre la générale. Elle la retrouva avec Chewie dans le poste de pilotage. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Cette dernière lui esquissa un sourire doux mais triste.

« Tu as besoin de me parler Rey. D'un sujet privé.

-Oui.

-Et ça ne concerne pas Luke.

-Non, c'est à propos de, elle marqua un arrêt hésitant un instant sur le nom à utiliser, Ben. Quand j'étais auprès de Luke, j'ai découvert, elle marqua une nouvelle pause, certaines informations. »

Mal à l'aise avec ce qu'elle souhaitait demander, elle hésita un instant avant de poser sa question, craignant de blesser la générale.

« Luke t'a parlé de la nuit où Ben a basculé. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, rassurée de constater que Leia était au courant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait un tel besoin d'en parler mais surtout ce désir ardent de comprendre. Elle venait littéralement de fermer la porte au nez de Ben, alors pourquoi lui cherchait-elle des excuses et essayait-elle d'obtenir des réponses ?

« Ce soir-là, j'ai perdu bien plus qu'un fils. »

Rey vit un voile passer dans les yeux de Leia. Elle semblait se replonger dans cette triste période de sa vie.

« J'y ai perdu un frère et un mari. Je n'aurais pas cru, nous n'aurions pas cru que Luke déserterait après cet événement. Je lui en aie beaucoup voulu sur l'instant mais comment lui en vouloir d'avoir douté de Ben alors que moi-même j'avais senti cette force sombre au fond de lui. Cette même force qui m'avait poussée à l'envoyer chez son oncle, persuadé qu'il arriverait à la contrôler. »

Rey relâcha la main de la princesse qu'elle avait prise et s'écarta légèrement.

« On croirait entendre Luke. »

Rey se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Le Luke que tu as rencontré devait être bien différent du Luke que j'ai connu. Mais je sais ce que l'on te doit, son intervention sur Crait.

-Effectivement le Luke que j'ai rencontré m'a quelque peu surprise au départ mais son arrivée sur Crait m'a prouvé que j'avais eu raison d'insister. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu nous échapper de cette planète. Sans sa diversion…

-…la Résistance ne serait plus là. Ni sans toi. »

Rey mourait d'envie de poser la question qu'elle retenait au bout de ses lèvres. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait aborder le sujet de la plus délicate des façons. Elle tourna le dos à la princesse.

« Ben s'est senti trahi ce soir-là. Trahi par son oncle, abandonné par sa famille. C'est comme si, d'une certaine façon, il était finalement devenu ce que chacun d'entre vous attendait de lui. Qu'il bascule. Comme si, il n'avait jamais eu d'autre option. A force de tellement craindre que cela n'arrive, elle regarda Leia, on finit parfois inconsciemment par tout faire pour que cela se produise. Mais, il n'avait pas encore basculé… »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous faire des reproches, ce serait mal placé de ma part mais je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir délaissée par les siens et de se retrouver seul. Ça nous pousse à faire des choses.

-Ben a choisi par lui-même de créer Kylo Ren. Il aurait pu tout arrêter. Plusieurs fois. Crois-moi Rey bien sûr que je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon fils et je sais que tu ne cherches pas à me juger mais seulement à comprendre comment on a pu en arriver là.

-Il y a cette part de moi. Celle de la grotte, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle comprend la peine ressentie par Ben, ce tiraillement et ce sentiment d'abandon. Cette colère brute et animale qui nous habite parfois tout comme ce sentiment d'injustice, à se demander pourquoi nos proches ne se sont pas plus battus pour nous, pour nous ramener, pour nous sauver de cet enfer. Mais dans le même temps, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ces choix, pourquoi il choisit de lui-même de s'enfoncer. Je sais que je peux le ramener, je l'ai sentie, mais il s'y refuse. Il s'obstine. Il m'a tellement déçue !

-Je comprends ta déception et je te remercie d'avoir essayé, d'avoir mis ta vie en danger mais je crains que Ben ne s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de son plein gré. »

Rey ne préféra rien ajouter. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler du lien qui existait entre eux, ni de ses doutes. La part sombre d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ben, malgré tous ses torts, n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'on lui tende la main. Mais la part rationnelle d'elle-même lui rappelait que cette main tendue venait précisément d'être rejetée.

« Vous avez probablement raison. »

Et la discussion se termina.


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1

**Hello :)**

Voici la suite de la fiction. Un chapitre assez court mais qui pose tranquillement les bases de l'histoire. Je pars sur un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine, le mardi dans la soirée.

Pour votre information, la fiction se découpe en plusieurs grandes parties. Nous débutons aujourd'hui la partie 1 :)

 **Partie 1 : Une longue année**

 **Chapitre 1**

1 an. Toute une année venait de s'écouler depuis la spectaculaire évasion de la Résistance de la planète salière Crait.

Une année entière de luttes, de doutes, de déplacements et de rassemblements pour tenter de reformer cette même Résistance amputée à la suite de cet événement. Rey avait vécu toutes ces péripéties à une distance certaine. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais abandonné le combat ni ses amis mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait suivre son propre chemin, sa propre quête, sa propre initiation afin d'être réellement utile à la Résistance.

Alors que Poe, Finn et les dernières membres entourés de Leia échafaudaient des plans et des stratégies pour trouver des alliés, des vivres et du matériel, de son côté, elle avait beaucoup étudié et médité. Suivant les conseils de Maître Luke, elle avait appris à sentir la Force, à la contrôler, à comprendre son énergie.

Les livres volés sur l'île d'Ahch-To ne lui avait été, en revanche, que d'une aide modérée. Ces écrits biens qu'emplis de sagesse lui avaient laissé un arrière-goût amer. La doctrine Jedi lui était apparue légèrement rétrograde voir même autoritaire sur certains sujets. Elle les avait donc vite ignorés pour se concentrer sur son propre rapport à la Force.

Elle se sentait libre. Etre considérée comme la dernière des Jedi, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce statut, lui permettait de se détacher sans remord des anciens diktats imposés par l'Ordre durant l'Ancienne République. Elle était donc libre de construire sa propre vision de ce que devait être un Jedi. Et l'amour et l'amitié étaient, pour elle, des points essentiels même vitaux pour son épanouissement à la fois personnel et en tant que Jedi.

Durant cette année, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir évolué. Elle avait observé Finn, s'épanouir dans son rôle de combattant de la Résistance, toujours avec volonté et implication. Tout comme elle, il avait réussi à trouver sa place au sein de cette alliance. Elle avait appris à faire connaissance avec Poe, le maître de BB-8 et de Rose.

Elle aimait la détermination et le dynamisme de Poe, ces échanges parfois musclés avec la générale l'a faisait toujours sourire. Chez Rose, elle appréciait sa douceur, sa compassion et la proximité d'un rapport féminin avec une personne ayant la même tranche d'âge.

Lorsque cette dernière s'était enfin rétablie de ses blessures liées à son sauvetage sur Crait, Rey avait remarqué les regards insistants qu'elle portait sur Finn. Mais Finn était comme elle, étant donné son passé, il avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à interpréter des choses pourtant évidentes. Ils avaient encore besoin d'améliorer leur rapport aux autres et leur relation avec leurs propres sentiments.

L'année n'avait vraiment pas été facile et l'événement qui venait d'avoir lieu marquait une nouvelle étape pour chacun.

Elle n'était plus Rey de nulle part. Rey de personne. Elle était désormais Rey, espoir de toute une galaxie. Elle comprenait maintenant le poids que Luke avait eu à porter sur ses épaules toutes ces années. Elle voyait les regards en biais et les murmures d'admiration sur son passage mais, bien que consciente de son statut d'héroïne, elle n'était pas totalement sûre de vouloir assumer ce rôle. Pendant un an, elle avait cherché à le fuir afin d'être prête le moment où elle devrait en être digne.

Alors qu'elle préparait sa tenue pour la cérémonie, elle savait que l'heure était venue. Tout comme elle, Poe avait naturellement pris la place pour laquelle il avait tant travaillé bien que parfois, le doute apparaissait au fond de ses yeux avant d'y être chassé tout aussi vite. Elle passa la cape autour de ses épaules et l'accrocha, grâce à un petit crochet, au niveau du cou. Elle regarda le paysage et sa végétation luxuriante à travers la fenêtre. Constatant qu'il pleuvait, elle enfila sa capuche avant de se mettre en route.

/

Le ciel était sombre, presque noir, et la pluie était régulière tombant en cascade sur la haie d'honneur que les fidèles partisans avaient mis en place. Malgré ce déluge, personne ne sembla perturbé. Ils étaient tous immobiles, capuches sur la tête à attendre le début du rassemblement.

Rey se mêla à la foule, avançant lentement pour essayer de retrouver ses amis. Rapidement, elle sentit son corps être transpercé par la pluie. De l'eau lui coulait sur le visage et des gouttes, tombant de ses cheveux, glissaient le long de sa nuque.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle reconnut la carrure de Poe, toujours très concentré et à côté de lui, Finn qui réconfortait Rose. Elle se plaça près de son meilleur ami, ne prononçant aucun mot.

Bien que le silence régnait, les quelques murmures qui résonnaient encore s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent le son grave et rauque du tambour. Le cortège commença à remonter l'allée. Rey vit Finn et Poe tourner leur tête vers la gauche afin d'en observer l'avancée. Elle n'en fit rien, son visage restait fixé sur le sol à admirer les pavés qui parcouraient le village.

Bientôt elle entendit les fathiers, les bruits de leurs pas se rapprochaient à un rythme régulier sous l'effort mesuré qu'il devait accomplir pour avancer.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le sentit. Le tiraillement, la sensation était familière presque confortable. Sans le voir, elle savait qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la haie d'honneur. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Il l'observait, faisant fi de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Elle releva les yeux, son visage balayait par la pluie, des mèches humides s'échappant de son chignon et le regarda avec la même intensité.

Le temps était comme arrêté. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne sentait plus les gouttes sur son visage, les vêtements humides qui se collaient à son corps, ni même le bruit environnant.

Tout comme elle, il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder comme elle le faisait. Cet échange sembla lui paraître durer des heures, bien qu'en réalité la connexion venait tout juste de s'établir depuis quelques secondes.

Elle se reconnecta à la réalité quand le bruit des fathiers se fit désormais tout près. Une larme s'échappa, venant caresser sa joue avant de mourir sous son menton. Elle crispa la mâchoire, ne voulant pas montrer sa peine mais elle n'arrêta pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de fixer ses yeux sombres. Elle s'accrochait à leur lien, y mettant toute sa force et sa volonté pour ne pas craquer. Elle ne céderait pas.

Les fathiers arrivèrent à leur hauteur d'un pas lent et mesuré mais elle continua à le fixer avec détermination, ne faiblissant pas. Et c'est alors qu'elle le vit baisser les yeux.

Dans la Force, elle avait senti la volonté de Ben de la regarder de la même façon qu'elle le fixait et de ne pas céder. Il ne voulait pas perdre leur rixe visuelle. Pourtant, elle l'avait senti vaciller au fur et à mesure sous le poids de son propre regard et finalement, il avait perdu.

Elle observa sa réaction s'accrochant aux moindres détails. Il n'avait baissé les yeux qu'une petite seconde avant de la fixer à nouveau mais son trouble était visible. Même si physiquement, il demeurait impassible, elle avait senti dans la Force, l'espace d'une seconde à peine, cette fissure soudaine, brutale qu'il avait ressentie en voyant passer le corps inerte de sa mère sous ses yeux. Ca n'avait duré qu'une seconde car aussi vite, il avait refermé cette vitrine sur ses sentiments pour qu'elle ne les perçoive plus.

Mais durant cette seconde, elle y avait perçu tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Il est encore temps Ben. »

Un très court instant avant qu'il ne brise le lien, il avait cessé de masquer ses émotions et elle avait pu sentir sa colère et son sentiment de s'être fait piéger.

/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis curieuse de le connaître.


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

**Hello**

La fiction se poursuit et tout comme le chapitre précédent les bases de l'histoire se posent tranquillement. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera ces derniers seront plus longs et j'espère monteront en puissance. Pour les lecteurs qui s'inquiéteraient (je suis lectrice je sais ce que c'est^^), sachez que cette fiction est déjà bien avancée et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres déjà rédigés.

Pour celles/ceux ayant pris le temps de commenter je tiens à vous adresser mes remerciements chaleureux. C'est important d'avoir des retours et des avis pour me faire progresser.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2**

Une fois les funérailles terminées, ils rentrèrent tous dans la base temporaire de la Résistance. Finn soutenait toujours Rose, marquée par le décès de la générale. Poe discutait au loin avec des commandants rebelles, probablement de stratégie. La guerre ne s'arrêtait hélas jamais.

Rey retira sa cape et vint s'asseoir près de Chewbacca. Le grand wookie n'avait jamais paru aussi vulnérable. Rey le comprenait, il venait de perdre son dernier être cher. Même les porgs, pourtant toujours enjoués et enclins à embêter le wookie semblaient respecter son deuil. Ils se contentaient de pousser des petits cris et de s'accrocher au wookie comme pour lui montrer leur soutien.

Finn et Rose s'approchèrent.

« J'espère que c'était un bel hommage, commença le jeune homme. Et que de là où elle est, elle ne nous en veut pas trop d'avoir dû faire ça loin des siens.

-Elle aurait compris Finn, lui répondit Rose, et la générale n'a pas besoin d'être physiquement près des siens pour être auprès d'eux. Et puis, elle n'avait plus réellement de famille. Sa famille c'était la Résistance. »

Finn acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rey laissa son regard voguer dans le vide, méditant les paroles de Rose.

/

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu avais coupé notre connexion depuis plusieurs jours. La chef de la Résistance est morte. »

Elle tourna son visage vers Ben et l'observa un instant. Il semblait lui aussi être dans ses appartements privés. Il la dévisageait froidement. Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Même de là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir sa colère. Il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas la laisser exploser.

« Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Elle restait ma mère. J'ai senti sa mort dans la Force. Tu devais sûrement penser que j'aurais dû être là, pour la voir une dernière fois. »

Elle continua de l'ignorer verbalement. Elle préféra se redresser et le fixer du regard comme elle l'avait fait durant la cérémonie. Elle avait appris au fil du temps que le mutisme était une bonne arme contre Ben Solo. Après un certain temps, elle se décida enfin à lui répondre.

« Si tu étais au courant, pourquoi as-tu accepté le lien aussi rapidement ? Tu te doutais certainement de ce que je voulais te montrer… après avoir gardé le silence depuis plusieurs jours. »

Il la toisa à son tour mais une nouvelle fois, il n'arriva pas à rester concentrer sur elle. Ses yeux allant chercher le sol à plusieurs reprises.

« Ce n'était nullement un piège ou une trahison comme tu as semblé le croire en tout cas. »

Il releva la tête vers elle, une pointe de surprise dans le regard.

« J'ai senti ton trouble Ben. Quand le cortège est passé devant nous.

-Tu recommences avec tes idées de rédemption. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Tu créés toi-même tes propres conclusions. »

Elle s'était levée et arpentait désormais la pièce. Elle s'approcha et vint se placer devant lui, son regard toujours accroché au sien.

« Suprême Leader… »

Et la connexion se brisa. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Ben se retourner précipitamment pour faire face à son invité.

Rey souffla et relâcha toute la tension qu'elle avait emmagasinée depuis le début de la connexion. Elle s'était doutée que Ben, à la première occasion, rétablirait leur lien pour lui faire part de sa colère. Durant les derniers jours, elle avait volontairement mis de l'écart entre eux, elle s'était tenue à l'écart de la Force pour qu'ils ne puissent pas rentrer en contact.

La mort de Leia l'avait profondément bouleversée. D'une part, car cette femme était leur leader, une héroïne de l'Histoire et une femme incroyable qu'elle respectait, admirait et appréciait beaucoup. Mais, une partie d'elle culpabilisait, le poids de son mensonge ne lui avait jamais tant pesé qu'au décès de la princesse à qui, comme à tous les autres, elle n'avait jamais avoué le lien particulier qui l'unissait à son fils, Ben Solo. Et cela depuis plus d'un an.

/

Rey arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Finn. Elle le trouva rapidement en compagnie de Rose avec qui il discutait au milieu du hangar à vaisseaux. Ce dernier était assis sur une caisse, Rose lui faisait face. La discussion semblait houleuse, Rose avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un petit air pincé sur le visage.

Rey n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus car la haute carrure de Poe se retrouva subitement devant elle. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, surprise de s'être fait surprendre en plein espionnage.

« Chewbacca m'a informé que tu lui avais demandé de préparer un vaisseau.

-Euh oui, commença Rey en reprenant ses esprits. »

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment donné de raisons à son départ soudain hormis que c'était lié à la Force.

« Très bien, dit Poe en souriant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous quittes mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est important alors je te donne mon autorisation.

-Merci Poe. Chewie va m'accompagner ainsi que R2. Nous ne serons pas absents très longtemps.

-C'est noté, sache tout de même que BB-8 conteste ton départ. Malgré l'amitié qui le lie à R2, il aurait aimé partir avec toi. Se retrouver seul avec toi semble particulièrement l'intéresser !»

Rey esquissa un sourire.

« Je n'en doutes pas ! Dis-lui que je serai vite de retour.

-Envoie-nous des messages régulièrement, que l'on sache que tout va bien, termina Poe plus sérieusement. J'espère que tout se passera comme tu le souhaites. »

Rey acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Poe la laissa pour retourner à ses tâches. S'apercevant que Finn la regardait, elle s'approcha du binôme.

« C'est l'heure des au revoir. »

Elle sourit à Finn, qui lui aussi contestait son départ mystérieux, avant de se pencher vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui glissa un message à l'oreille.

« On se revoit bientôt. Prends bien soin de toi. »

Elle se releva et compléta à voix haute.

« De BB-8, de Poe et, elle se tourna vers la concernée, de Rose aussi.

-Donne-nous de tes nouvelles, répliqua cette dernière.

-Oui, c'est promis, répondit Rey. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Finn. Et toi aussi.

-Promis !

-J'ai confiance en toi, ajouta Rey sérieusement.

-Moi aussi, en plus que n'importe qui d'autre, lui répondit son ami. »

Rey était au poste de pilotage du vaisseau. Chewbacca et elle venaient d'enclencher le décollage. A travers la vitre, elle observa ses amis qui la regardaient puis elle décolla.

Une fois dans l'espace, le wookie lui demanda quelle destination il devait emprunter. Elle inspira profondément et lui indiqua une série de coordonnées.

/

Cela peut vous paraître un peu flou mais vous aurez bientôt les réponses à vos questions !


	4. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Une nouvelle fois je tiens à remercier la personne qui a pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours très apprécié !**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de l'hyperespace, Rey observa la planète de loin. De l'espace, cette dernière semblait plutôt accueillante avec ces grands espaces verts et ces étendues d'eau.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, elle sentit bientôt la Force qui l'appelait en un endroit précis de la planète. Une nouvelle fois, il la guidait jusqu'à lui à la différence que, désormais ce n'était pas en navette de secours qu'elle arrivait mais bien aux commandes d'un vaisseau de la Résistance. Elle passa en manuel et suivit le chemin qui lui était tracé.

Quand elle se posa sur une plateforme qui ne semblait attendre qu'eux, elle s'auto-rassura avant de se lever du cockpit et d'ouvrir la porte du vaisseau. Néanmoins avant d'en actionner le levier, elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« Je vous demande de me faire confiance. »

Elle observa l'approbation du wookie et du petit droïde. Un grognement pour l'un et un bip sonore pour l'autre avant de continuer.

« Et de garder pour vous tout ce que vous pourrez observer durant ce voyage. »

Elle n'attendit pas leurs réponses pour actionner l'ouverture. Elle observa à nouveau la réaction de ses camarades quand la porte fut totalement ouverte. R2 émit une série de bips interrogatifs et Chewbacca un profond râle de mécontentement auquel se mêlait une pointe de tristesse. Elle se décida enfin à observer, à son tour, leur comité d'accueil.

Ben se tenait au bout de la rampe, seul, droit comme un i. Elle s'avança vers lui tandis que Chewie préféra rentrer dans le vaisseau et que R2, hésitant, se décida finalement à le suivre.

Sa cape de voyage flottait derrière elle, volant au grès de la petite brise qui soufflait. Elle s'arrêta devant Ben à quelques mètres de lui. De cette façon, elle se retrouvait à être plus grande que lui.

Il ne dit rien et l'observa un instant.

« Je n'attendais pas ta visite. Suis-moi. »

Elle commença à le suivre mais se stoppa pour regarder le vaisseau.

« Tu es sur ma plateforme privée. Ils ne risquent rien. Personne n'a le droit de venir ici excepté moi. »

Rassurée, elle recommença à le suivre.

/

Une fois dans la base, elle fut surprise de ne croiser aucun stormtroopers. L'espace semblait tout simplement vidé, comme si Ben en était le seul occupant. Elle le suivait toujours lorsqu'il la fit entrer dans une pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'attendait à arriver dans une nouvelle salle du trône où Ben se serait assis à la manière de Snoke dans un grand fauteuil comme lors de leur dernière vraie rencontre mais certainement pas dans ce qui semblait être ses appartements privés.

« Tu sembles surprise. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

A vrai dire, elle-même ne le savait pas. En ayant pris la décision de venir voir Ben, elle savait que leur rencontre se passerait différemment que celle ayant eu lieu sur le Supremacy un an auparavant mais pour autant, elle ignorait à quoi s'attendre.

Il la regardait. Visiblement, il essayait de lire en elle. Non pas en utilisant la Force mais en observant ses réactions. Elle retrouva la parole.

« A plus de protocole, finit-elle par avouer. »

Libre de ses mouvements car elle n'était pas menottée, elle enleva sa cape et la déposa sur la table qui les séparait.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? C'est la seconde fois que tu prends des risques pour me retrouver. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait comme intimidée. Et puis, elle percevait qu'il jaugeait sa puissance, sa force acquise durant cette année, elle sentait que, d'une certaine façon, il la scannait, étudiant son pouvoir, le comparant au sien au sein de la Force.

« Ton pouvoir a grandi. Je ne le sentais pas autant durant nos échanges. A présent, il irradie. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle de façon à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle leva les yeux pour l'observer.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu une connexion ?

-J'avais besoin de te parler réellement. Face à face.

-Alors, reprit-il en s'éloignant, ce que tu as à me dire doit être très important. »

Rey observait Ben. Il se tenait toujours à quelques pas d'elle et la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il attendait toujours qu'elle lui explique sa visite soudaine.

« Malgré les risques que cela représentait, je…

-Quels risques ? la coupa-t-il. Tu savais que tu ne craignais rien. Il est inutile que je te dise qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ici, tu le savais avant même de prendre ta décision.

-Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je ne parlais pas de ces risques là.

-De quoi souhaites-tu me parler ? »

Il s'éloigna d'elle subitement, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu n'es pas venue pour ma mère ? Il est un peu tard pour ça.

-Non, je suis venue pour toi. »

Il se retourna à nouveau, pour lui faire face.

« Tu crois toujours pouvoir sauver mon âme n'est-ce pas ? Cette idée bien qu'illusoire ne t'a jamais quittée. C'est l'espoir qui te perdra.

-Alors pourquoi avoir maintenu nos connexions ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu étais aussi libre que moi de les briser et pourtant, toi comme moi avons tout fait pour les renforcer. »

Elle s'approcha de la table et de lui par la même occasion qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité.

« Tu crois que je l'ai fait uniquement portée par l'espoir de te voir revenir du bon côté ? Tu crois que, pour toi comme pour moi, il ne servait qu'à faire basculer l'autre ? On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. La preuve étant que je fais toujours partie de la Résistance et que tu es le Suprême Leader. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Ce lien nous a permis de nous connaître. Il nous a appris des choses l'un sur l'autre. On n'aurait pu y mettre fin, il y a un an, sur Crait mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait. Nous avons choisi de le maintenir et de le faire perdurer et même la mort de Snoke qui en était soi-disant l'investigateur n'a pas réussi à y mettre un terme. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle reconnaissait enfin cette vérité à haute voix.

Elle expira d'un air désespéré face à sa nonchalance. Contre toute attente, elle vit son sabre laser se décrochait de sa ceinture pour rejoindre la main droite de Ben. Ce dernier se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle avant de l'actionner et de le faire tourner entre ses doigts en y observant la réparation qui y avait laissé une longue marque transversale telle une cicatrice.

« Tu l'as parfaitement réparé.

-Ca a demandé du temps et beaucoup de travail. Et, j'ai été bien aidée, ajouta Rey après un petit silence. »

Elle le regarda avec insistance avant de saisir l'arme par-dessus la main de Ben qui le lâcha. Elle le désactiva et le replaça à sa ceinture.

/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il introduit lentement la relation particulière qui existe entre les deux personnages. Le chapitre suivant ira plus loin, en espérant vous y retrouver la semaine prochaine :)


	5. Partie 1 - Chapitre 4

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Un immense merci à takarae pour sa fidélité et ses gentils commentaires ! Bienvenue à Mathilde et merci pour ton commentaire et désolée pour la petite erreur !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le soleil était à peine levé, Rey sortit du vaisseau et en profita pour admirer la vue qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer à son arrivée hier. De la passerelle où elle se trouvait, elle surplombait la vallée. Elle pouvait donc voir la base militaire qui se trouvait plus loin, dans la continuité des appartements privés de Ben. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était étrange que son arrivée ait pu passer inaperçue.

Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de capter un détail important. La base était entourée d'une espèce de sable blanc qui n'en était pas et bordée par la forêt avoisinante. Elle s'arrêta dans sa contemplation quand R2 bipa pour attirer son attention.

« J'ai passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Merci de le demander. Et je t'assure que les couchettes sont très confortables. »

Elle sourit au petit robot avant de retourner à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

/

Après avoir avalé un petit-déjeuner frugal, elle indiqua à ses 2 camarades qu'elle sortait. Si la veille Ben l'avait accueillie afin de lui permettre d'entrer dans le bâtiment, cette fois, elle était seule. Elle s'avança vers la porte et, à sa grande surprise, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Visiblement, Ben semblait toujours la guider.

/

Rey était assise sur le sol. Elle se trouvait près d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la base. Ben, lui était debout, dos à elle, et regardait à travers la vitre. Pour le moment, aucun des deux n'avaient encore prononcé un mot.

« Nous nous trouvons sur Chandrila, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait trouvé les coordonnées mais n'avait pas le nom de la planète associée quand elle s'était renseignée pour le rejoindre, elle avait simplement suivi son instinct et écouté La Force. Ben se retourna et baissa les yeux pour l'observer. De son côté, elle ne le regardait pas.

« J'ai deviné car cette planète ressemble beaucoup à celle que tu m'avais décrite quand nous avons discuté de ta famille. Je ne pensais pas qu'une base du Premier Ordre avait pu être établie ici.

-Coïncidence, cette planète a été récupérée par le Premier Ordre bien après ma naissance.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un hasard.

-J'avais des affaires à régler.

-C'est étrange, commença-t-elle, que tu es justement une mission sur cette planète à l'instant même où tu as perdu ta mère qui t'as, en partie, élevé ici. »

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos et se mura dans le silence. Elle se leva et vint se placer près de lui.

« Ben, je ressens toujours ce conflit en toi. Il est de plus en plus grandissant. Il te dévore de l'intérieur. »

Il détourna son regard d'elle pour admirer de nouveau le paysage.

« Je l'ai sentie, ta souffrance au moment du décès de ta mère et je ne parle pas de ces funérailles. Je parle de l'instant où elle nous a quittée. Ta peine a empli la Force avec une telle puissance, je l'ai ressentie comme si tu t'étais tenu près de moi. »

Il tourna à nouveau le visage vers elle.

« Tu crois pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressens parce que tu as toi aussi perdu tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Bien qu'elle ait fini par admettre la vérité, ce sujet restait hautement sensible. Finn avait tenté, il y a plusieurs mois d'évoquer le sujet, quant au détour d'une discussion, Rose avait parlé des siens. Elle n'avait rien dit, pas même la révélation terrible de Ben sur la triste réalité. Révélation qu'elle n'avait jamais remise en cause, elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Mais elle se sentait toujours hantée par ce besoin de réponses, ce terrible pourquoi, ces raisons qui les avaient poussés à faire ce geste. Elle en faisait toujours des cauchemars la nuit.

« Montre-moi, commença-t-elle doucement. »

Elle fit quelques pas et s'approcha de Ben qui pencha son visage vers le sien. Si elle devait évoquer ses parents à elle pour le faire parler alors elle n'hésita pas. Elle se sentait enfin prêt à accepter la vérité.

« Tu es le seul à m'avoir dit la vérité. Alors, montre-moi. J'ai besoin de voir ce que tu as vu, dans ma tête, ce que j'ai si profondément refoulé et qui m'est fermé mais que toi, tu as pu atteindre. S'il te plaît, montre-moi. »

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Contre toute attente, il lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et l'invita à le suivre. Depuis leur contact sur l'île, c'était la toute première fois qu'ils se touchaient à nouveau. Ce contact lui parut étrangement doux et elle n'aurait pas cru que ce dernier aurait accepté sa requête si facilement.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et elle en fit de même. Avec son autre main, il saisit sa main droite, tenant toujours l'autre dans la sienne.

« Ça ne va pas être très agréable. Je vais devoir entrer dans ta tête et pénétrer tes souvenirs. Comme lors de ton interrogatoire. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je vais simplement y aller plus doucement. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait cette méthode à l'autre. Une pensée soudaine s'immisça avec force dans son esprit : elle laissait le pire ennemi de la Résistance entrer dans sa tête, libre d'y chercher toutes les informations qu'il jugerait intéressante. Mais cette pensée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Bien que cela lui parut complètement illogique, elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle cligna une dernière fois des yeux avant de les fermer. L'intrusion bien que violente car inhabituelle ne fut pas aussi désagréable que dans ses souvenirs. Elle sentait Ben dans sa tête, vivotant d'un souvenir à l'autre à la recherche de celui qu'elle gardait profondément enfoui. Elle savait qu'il le trouverait, après tout, pour connaître la vérité, il avait déjà dû s'y rendre.

Peu à peu, elle se mit à ressentir des émotions qu'elle identifia comme n'étant pas les siennes. Comme lors de l'interrogatoire, elle pouvait à son tour pénétrer l'esprit de Ben. Elle s'en détacha, ne voulant pas violer son intimité alors qu'il avait accepté de lui montrer des images qu'elle avait attendues toute sa vie.

Le souvenir s'immisça sournoisement dans son esprit. Il l'avait trouvé et il l'obligeait à regarder dans sa direction, à l'affronter et à admettre cette vérité qu'elle avait toujours cherché à nier. Ne pouvant plus l'ignorer, elle s'y laissa tomber.

Elle se sentit soudainement glacée et elle frissonna. Pour se donner du courage, elle serra plus fort les mains de Ben dans les siennes. Cela l'aidait à garder pied dans la réalité : ce n'était qu'un souvenir, elle n'était pas en train de le vivre. Avec ses yeux d'adulte, elle se sentait pourtant dans leur corps d'une enfant, comme si la Rey d'aujourd'hui était à nouveau la petite Rey de cette terrible journée. Elle sentit le désespoir, l'incompréhension, la peine et la colère de cette petite fille. Elle sentait également cette douleur dans son bras, tiré avec force par Unkar qui cherchait à l'éloigner. Mais elle détourna le regard de cette image.

Ben l'emmenait vers un autre souvenir, plus ancien, encore plus refoulé que son abandon. Elle était désormais dans une maison, à l'aspect délabré et miteux. Elle entendait des cris et des détritus jonchaient le sol. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre et elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ces cris émanaient de la dispute qui avait lieu entre ses parents.

Elle aurait pu franchir ces portes, voir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté mais alors qu'elle touchait si près du but, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Cette image serait encore pire que toutes celles qu'elle avait imaginées le soir seule. Ce n'était pas de ça dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui fallait réellement mais cette vision ne lui apporterait rien, assister à cette scène serait une source de souffrance inutile pour elle.

A la place, elle choisit de se concentrer sur Ben et de reconnecter son esprit au sien. Il fut surpris de cette intrusion, elle sentit sa gêne, mais ne lâcha pas ses mains pour autant. Depuis son arrivée sur la planète, elle ne retrouvait pas l'étrange complicité qu'ils avaient développée dans leur connexion, tout était si froid, si tendu entre eux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, à vrai dire, elle ne voulait rien de particulier. Mais depuis plus d'un un an maintenant, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à l'aider ce fameux jour dans la salle du trône. Leurs différents échanges ne lui avaient jamais permis de répondre à cette question mais le lien intime qui les liait en ce moment même pourrait peut-être lui apportait la réponse.

Elle savait que Ben avait compris où elle souhaitait l'emmener et elle fut surprise qu'il n'opposa pas de résistance. Visiblement, sur ce sujet, il n'avait rien à cacher. Et sans y attendre, elle fut assaillie par ses souvenirs.

Sa surprise quand elle l'avait rejoint sur le Supremacy. Sa colère quand Snoke avait révélé l'avoir manipulé. Sa puissance lors du combat contre la garde et son inquiétude pour elle et enfin…

Leur lien se brisa soudainement alors qu'elle s'y accrochait désespérément, se cramponnant aux doigts de Ben mais il avait fermé son esprit. Elle expira. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait failli étouffer, car elle avait retenu son souffle bien longtemps.

Désorientée, elle croisa le regard de Ben qui la regardait, attendant visiblement un geste de sa part. Elle entendit vaguement parler à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle comprit que leur lien avait été interrompu par une intervention extérieure, probablement un soldat du Premier Ordre venu transmettre des informations au Suprême Leader. Ce dernier attendait visiblement une réponse derrière la porte. Elle déglutit, toujours dans un état second, avant d'enfin comprendre ce que Ben lui demandait. Elle relâcha ses mains et il put se lever pour transmettre ses instructions.

Elle se leva à son tour et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore toutes les possibilités et facultés de la Force, elle ne savait pas qu'une telle pratique était possible. Ils avaient pu chacun atteindre des pensées très intimes de l'autre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais finalement choisi de t'en détourner, commença Ben.

-Ca m'est soudainement apparu comme évident. Je ne me l'explique pas. Tout à coup, tout était clair. »

Un long silence se fit. Elle releva son visage vers lui.

« Merci. »

/

Dans l'attente de vous lire !


	6. Partie 1 - Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

Merci à pour son commentaire ! Merci d'avoir rejoint l'aventure :)

L'histoire progresse, nous allons petit à petit en découvrir plus sur la relation entre Rey et Ben et notamment sur l'année écoulée. J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours !

 **Chapitre 5**

Après avoir quitté Ben, Rey était restée assise longuement dans le vaisseau réfléchissant sur les images qu'elle avait vues. Elle avait trouvé ça fascinant de pouvoir fusionner son esprit avec le sien. La Force avait crépité entre eux et leur avait permis d'explorer de nouvelles possibilités. Elle n'avait jamais lu dans les livres qu'une telle pratique était possible.

Elle se décida finalement à sortir et à explorer les environs, accompagnée de R2. Par sécurité, elle était partie à l'opposé du camp qu'elle avait aperçu à son arrivée.

L'air était chaud et humide mais cela ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement. Elle était toujours éblouie de découvrir de nouvelles plantes et un nouvel environnement. Elle restait émerveillée par cette nature qui se développait. Elle entendit soudainement une branche craquer. Elle se retourna.

« Tu n'es pas très occupé pour un Suprême Leader.

-Tu es censée être le dernier espoir de cette galaxie et tu t'accordes des vacances auprès de ton pire ennemi. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa réplique.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir quelque chose, lui dit-il sérieusement. »

Intriguée, elle se mit à le suivre dans la forêt. Après une petite marche, ils débouchèrent sur ce qui semblait être une ancienne ville. A sa grande époque elle devait être chaleureuse et accueillante avec ses allées et ses grandes avenues entourées d'immeubles plus ou moins hauts. Le cadre de vie devait y être agréable et serein. Ils entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment abandonné. Après avoir traversé un long dédale de couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Ben actionna.

Elle entra dans ce qui semblait être un appartement aménagé avec une belle pièce à vivre, une petite cuisine au loin qu'elle pouvait apercevoir et trois portes closes qui devaient probablement mener à une salle de douche et aux chambres. Elle nota aussi un accès à une grande terrasse.

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Elle se retourna et constata que Ben s'était arrêté sur le palier de la porte.

« Tu te trouves dans un ancien appartement habité au temps de la Nouvelle République, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. »

Surprise, elle ne dit rien mais continua son exploration des lieux. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle pouvait se trouver dans un tel endroit qui semblait désert depuis bien longtemps. Elle connaissait mal cette planète et son histoire, hormis ce que Leia avait pu lui en dire brièvement. L'appartement semblait équipé pour recevoir une famille.

« J'ai grandie en partie ici. C'était chez moi. »

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

« Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se souvenait que Leia lui avait dit que Ben était né sur Chandrila et qu'ils y avaient vécu par intermittence pendant des années en raison des fonctions de cette dernière qui les obligeait à vivre à la capitale de la Nouvelle République même s'ils revenaient souvent ici en vacances. Néanmoins, Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ben l'emmène dans un lieu si personnel et lié à un passé sur lequel il avait tiré un trait. Elle en fut néanmoins heureuse, elle comprit, qu'à sa manière, il essayait de partager un morceau de son histoire avec elle. Après tout, elle venait bien de le laisser triturer son esprit à la recherche de vieux souvenirs à elle.

Il se décida enfin à entrer dans l'appartement. A son manque d'assurance, elle comprit que c'était la première fois qu'il y remettait les pieds malgré l'occupation de la planète par ses troupes. Elle l'observa. Il regardait les murs, les meubles, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait en entrant mais son regard à lui n'était pas empli de curiosité mais plutôt de mélancolie.

« Quels souvenirs as-tu de ta vie ici ?

-J'étais très jeune, donc j'en ai très peu. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit de réels souvenirs.

-Montre-moi. »

Elle ne sut dire ce qui la poussa à lui faire cette demande. Cette soudaine proximité avec Ben lui donnait une envie irrépressible d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Durant l'année écoulée, avec leurs connexions, elle avait fini par développer une véritable fascination pour son histoire. Fascination à l'origine de son inflexible idée que Ben pouvait abandonner le côté obscur et revenir de son côté.

Elle était obstinée à vouloir en apprendre plus que ce que ce Leia, Luke ou même Han avait bien pu lui raconter sur lui car au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pourrait être à la place de Ben. Tout comme lui, elle aurait pu basculer, la tristesse de sa solitude, la colère de son abandon, tous ces facteurs auraient pu la conduire au côté obscur. Mais, contrairement à lui, elle était tombée sur Finn et la Résistance qui ont réussi à la guider sur la bonne voie. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

En étudiant les vieux livres Jedi, elle savait que pour vaincre son ennemi, il fallait d'abord le comprendre et connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir ce qu'il est. C'est précisément ce qu'elle essayait de faire : vaincre Kylo Ren. Mais elle s'était ajoutée une autre mission : sauver Ben Solo. Car, contrairement aux livres, et tout comme Dark Vador, elle savait qu'il était possible de ramener du côté du bien une âme qui autrefois n'aspirait qu'à la lumière mais qui, l'espace d'un instant, s'était perdue dans la noirceur.

Pourtant, après Crait, la bataille avec la garde prétorienne et le terrible ultimatum de Ben, elle avait cru vouloir abandonner tant sa déception avait été grande. Mais, ici et maintenant, dans ce vieil appartement délabré, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait précisément où elle devait être.

Elle s'approcha donc de lui.

« Fais comme avec moi. Partage-moi tes souvenirs.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Car je crois que c'est précisément pour ça que tu m'as amenée ici. »

Alors, comme dans sa chambre, il lui prit les mains. Le lien s'établit si vite qu'elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux. Ne la laissant rien contrôler, il la dirigea dans sa tête afin de l'emmener directement là où il souhaitait.

Bientôt, elle reconnut l'appartement où ils se trouvaient sauf que celui-ci était dans un bien meilleur état. Il respirait la vie, la chaleur, l'amour et la sécurité d'un foyer. Comme dans un film, elle se contentait de regarder les images, malgré qu'elle se trouvait dans sa tête, Ben avait complètement verrouillé l'accès à ses émotions.

Elle vit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et aperçut la haute carrure de Chewbacca entrer suivi d'un homme. Elle reconnut tout de suite Han Solo. Elle ignora son pincement au cœur et préféra être positive. Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de faire un commentaire devant cette version bien plus jeune que celle qu'elle avait côtoyée.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

A travers le lien, elle sentit l'interrogation de Ben.

« Ta mère avait raison. Ce petit air de voyou était vraiment irrésistible. »

Silence radio. Son commentaire n'eut aucun effet sur son partenaire qui restait d'un calme impénétrable. Mais son esprit fut attiré par la suite du souvenir. Elle n'avait pas écouté le dialogue entre le wookie et le contrebandier mais la petite dispute entre les deux cessa dès l'entrée de Leia dans la pièce. Rey fut frappée par la beauté simple et élégante de celle qui deviendrait la générale de la Résistance et fut presque gênée en la voyant déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Han avant de saluer Chewie.

« Elle était tellement belle, dit-elle.

-Elle l'est toujours. »

Rey aurait voulu pouvoir l'observer à cet instant.

« Elle l'a était jusqu'à la fin, reprit-il.

-Où es-tu ? Nous sommes dans l'un de tes souvenirs alors… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un petit garçon, haut comme trois pommes, déboula derrière eux.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Elle se mit à sourire et à observer ce petit garçon. Mais alors qu'elle allait en apprendre plus, elle sentit que le souvenir commençait à s'éloigner tandis que Leia et Han, Ben entre eux, commençaient à se disputer à propos de leur fils. Juste avant la fin de la connexion, elle sentit une aura noire flotter sur cette scène : Snoke.

Revenu dans la réalité, elle lâcha les mains de Ben et rouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu coupé à cet instant précis ?

-Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle mais elle n'en démordit pas.

« Si jeune ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je l'ai senti. A la fin, il était là à te guetter comme une proie. Tu n'étais encore qu'un tout petit garçon mais Snoke t'avait déjà repéré. »

Et il eut cette phrase terrible :

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'un souvenir où il n'y était pas. »

/

 **Dans l'attente de vous lire :)**


	7. Partie 1 - Chapitre 6

**Bonjour,**

Comme annoncé nous allons commencer à explorer l'année écoulée entre la bataille de Crait et la venue de Rey sur Chandrila.

La mise en italique du texte signale que nous sommes dans le passé, la date est indiquée avant que le passage commence pour vous situer dans le temps vis à vis du présent.

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Base de la Résistance - 10 mois plus tôt._

 _Rey n'avait pas connu une telle effervescence dans la base depuis les premiers messages reçus, deux mois plus tôt, après la retransmission annonçant la mort de Snoke. L'atmosphère semblait légère, presque euphorique porté à un enthousiasme à toute épreuve._

 _Elle se trouvait dans la petite chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle avait le privilège d'être seule, bénéfice d'être le dernier Jedi encore en vie. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle ne prenait pas part à la bonne ambiance générale, du moins pas pour le moment. Elle souhaitait à tout prix terminer ce livre d'abord._

 _Eparpillés tout autour d'elle, les vieux manuscrits Jedi étaient tous ouverts à une page différente et la jeune lectrice semblait un peu perdue dans tous ces ouvrages. Elle souffla. Elle aurait cru que ces livres, sauvés in extremis, lui aurait été d'un plus grand soutien mais entre ceux écrits dans une langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et ceux qui se positionnaient en grande institution moralisatrice, elle ne masquait pas sa déception. Néanmoins, elle tenait tout de même à les lire avec application._

 _Mais après plusieurs heures, n'y tenant plus, elle les referma tous, les rangea avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre à la recherche d'un contact humain._

 _Elle traversait l'un des innombrables couloirs blanc et désespérément vide quand en relevant la tête elle le vit à l'autre bout du couloir. Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle, visiblement cette connexion aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait sentie arriver. Elle s'arrêta de marcher automatiquement, entrouvrant la bouche mais ne sachant quoi dire._

 _Depuis qu'elle lui avait fermé la porte du vaisseau sur Crait, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Et elle n'était pas préparée à ces retrouvailles inattendues. Elle ne pensait même plus que leur lien était encore possible. Bien sûr, elle avait compris que Snoke leur avait menti en s'appropriant sa création, après tout ils avaient pu avoir cette confrontation non verbale sur Crait. Mais depuis, elle ne s'était plus manifestée. Certes, elle reconnut qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour la provoquer, au contraire, mais pourquoi à cet instant précis la Force décidait-elle de les réunir à nouveau ?_

 _Calmement, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle n'entendait plus le brouhaha lointain des officiers, ni les machines. Tout était vide et silencieux. Ils étaient seuls, l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder sans dire un mot trop surpris pour oser briser ce fragile équilibre. Trop de non-dits également, trop d'explications en suspens, ils avaient tant à se dire mais par où commencer ?_

 _Elle s'avança encore de quelques pas. Bientôt, si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait le toucher en tendant sa main._

 _Et elle ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à le faire mais elle sentit sa main droite commençait à se lever légèrement. Mais le brouhaha se fit à nouveau entendre, elle se retourna et vit deux officiers arriver. Automatiquement, elle fit volte-face et ne put qu'observer la place laissée vide devant elle._

 _/_

Depuis son arrivée sur Chandrila, elle voyait bien que Chewie et même R2 commençaient à sérieusement s'ennuyer. En même temps, il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Aucun des deux, que ce soit le wookie ou le droïde, ne lui avait posé de questions. Elle leur avait demandé de lui faire confiance, ils le faisaient.

Malgré tout, elle avait croisé plusieurs fois le regard du wookie sur elle. Son rapprochement ou du moins cette visite à Ben le perturbait. Elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa venue et pourquoi elle s'était décidée à côtoyer le meurtrier de son ami de toujours.

Loin d'elle l'idée de se mettre Chewbacca à dos, mais après réflexion, elle reconnut qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'emmener avec elle. Mais il bénéficiait de toute sa confiance, elle lui confierait sa vie sans se poser de questions. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas créer de tensions inutiles. Au contraire de Chewie, R2 souffrait plus de l'ennui, étant parfaitement au courant depuis 1 an maintenant des agissements de Rey en l'ayant à de multiples reprises entendue parler à Ben.

A la mort de la Générale, en ressentant la peine de Ben, elle avait instinctivement su qu'elle devait venir le rejoindre. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette certitude mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Chandrila, elle se sentait perdue. Certes, les retrouvailles en « réelle » avec Ben s'était bien passée, même mieux qu'elle l'aurait espéré mais désormais elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas établi de plan. Une fois de plus, elle avait agi par instinct sans vraiment y réfléchir posément avant. Ce qui lui fit repenser à une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ben quelques mois plus tôt.

/

 _Base de la Résistance – i mois._

 _Rey se trouvait dans une des salles techniques. Tout était calme, la base était endormie en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Elle était seule, assise à une console. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir comme souvent et elle avait pris l'habitude de venir ici. Ce n'était pas sa salle préférée, loin de là, entre les nombreux panneaux de contrôle, les clignotements et les nombreux bips sans compter le peu de lumière et les murs noirs, la pièce n'était pas très accueillante._

 _Mais elle s'était dit que, quitte à ne pas dormir, autant le faire dans un endroit utile. Elle serait la première à voir le Première Ordre arriver en cas d'attaque._

 _Elle ne cherchait plus les causes de ses insomnies. Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'en trouver la raison. Avant, elle avait essayé de lire pour trouver le sommeil mais même les ouvrages sacrés des Jedi pourtant ennuyants n'arrivaient pas à la faire sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors elle avait commencé à arpenter la base et s'était finalement établie ici._

 _Elle pianotait sur la console à faire quelques réglages quand elle se sentit observée. Sans le voir, elle savait déjà qui était son étrange admirateur. Depuis la connexion surprise dans le couloir, elle s'attendait à le voir réapparaître à tout moment. Elle s'était donc préparée à cette éventualité, pesant le pour et le contre sur les enjeux de ces connexions. Elle aurait pu les ignorer, faire comme si elles n'existaient pas mais elle ne les contrôlait pas et lui non plus. Elles étaient dirigées par la Force elle-même, Rey ne pouvait pas lutter ni les refuser. Elle avait espéré que cela se terminerait avec leur bataille sur le Supremacy mais visiblement, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elles devaient continuer alors autant les accepter et s'en servir. Elle pivota sur son siège, de façon à se retrouver face à lui._

 _Ben, simplement habillé d'un pantalon noir, était assis. Penché vers l'avant, ses coudes reposaient sur ses cuisses, il tenait son visage entre ses mains et ne la regardait pas. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer quelques instants. Elle se sentit étrangement gênée à l'épier ainsi mais elle attendait qu'il la regarde pour entamer le dialogue. Ce qu'il ne fit cependant pas._

 _Tout comme elle, il ne dormait pas. Rien ne pouvait lui confirmer que dans le système où il se trouvait, il faisait nuit mais sa tenue confortable avait renforcé son intuition. Il devait être dans sa chambre. Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle le voyait pour la seconde fois torse nu mais elle n'en n'éprouvait plus aucune gêne. Elle se concentra et nota que lui aussi semblait fatigué. Elle voyait son torse se soulevait à un rythme régulier, c'était apaisant bien qu'elle était néanmoins intriguée par sa position._

 _« Je ne comprends pas que la Force nous connecte encore, se lança-t-elle. »_

 _Aucune réaction._

 _« J'étais persuadée que ce serait terminé avec la mort de Snoke. »_

 _Il releva enfin les yeux vers elle mais conserva sa position._

 _« Tu mens, se contenta-t-il de dire._

 _-Pourquoi ? »_

 _Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait menti. C'était complètement volontaire de sa part._

 _« Tu sais pourquoi. Tu ne m'aurais pas vu en quittant Crait._

 _-Alors pourquoi reprend-elle après tout ce temps ?_

 _-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'ai tué la seule personne qui aurait pu nous l'expliquer. »_

 _Et il se leva avant de commencer à marcher. Elle le regardait. Elle se leva à son tour._

 _« Tu culpabilises de l'avoir fait ?_

 _-Non, ça aurait fini par arriver._

 _-Alors pourquoi ?_

 _-Je n'apprécie tout simplement pas les raisons qui m'ont poussées à le faire. »_

 _Maintenant, ils se regardaient. Ils se tenaient à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre mais pourtant il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi près. La sincérité de sa réponse l'a mis mal à l'aise et la blessa plus qu'elle ne voulut le laisser paraître._

 _« Tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvée ? »_

 _Elle dut admettre que s'il lui répondait « oui », elle serait touchée. Malgré que sa venue sur le Supremacy ne se soit pas terminée comme elle l'aurait souhaitée, elle restait intimement convaincue que c'était Ben Solo qui l'avait sauvée des mains de Snoke. Et qu'il l'avait fait avec sincérité._

 _« Non. »_

 _Elle ne put retenir son souffle de soulagement. Mais elle fut surprise quand il continua._

 _« Mais tu m'as forcé à prendre cette décision. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli : toi ou lui. En venant sur le Supremacy, en t'exposant comme tu l'as fait, tu m'as obligé à faire des choix. »_

 _Elle plissa des yeux, choquée par ce qu'il insinuait. Elle l'aurait poussé à tuer son maître ?_

 _« Si je suis venue, c'était uniquement pour toi. Parce que je pensais pouvoir te… »_

 _Sauver pensa-t-elle mais elle préféra peser ses mots._

 _« … ramener auprès des tiens. Tu m'avais montré une autre facette de toi et après tes révélations sur Luke, je croyais pouvoir t'aider. Je me suis trompée._

 _-Parce que tu crois qu'il suffisait que tu viennes me voir pour me, il s'arrêta, ramener ?_

 _-J'étais la seule à croire en toi ! S'énerva-t-elle. Et toi, tu m'as repoussée. Tu as préféré choisir une autre voie ! »_

 _Elle sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Une colère forte, passionnée mais en même temps libératrice car elle pouvait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle ruminait depuis des mois. Elle voulait lui faire sentir sa déception et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie quand il s'était finalement détourné d'elle alors qu'elle avait tant cru en lui. Sentiment visiblement partagé par Ben qui semblait lui en vouloir autant qu'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il suppose qu'elle ait pu, d'une certaine façon, le manipuler pour le pousser à agir comme il l'avait fait._

 _« Tu étais libre de me suivre, reprit-il. Je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre. Pourquoi devrais-je être forcément celui qui doit changer de camp ? Tu n'as jamais envisagé cette éventualité. Tu t'enfermes dans une idée fixe, tu ne vas pas au fond des choses, tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. Tu te laisses guider par ton impulsivité. »_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle._

 _« Parce que tu te crois meilleur ? répliqua Rey._

 _-J'ose croire que je réfléchis un minimum avant d'agir bien que je reconnaisse avoir le même défaut que toi. Je sais me montrer impulsif. »_

 _Colérique pensa-t-elle._

 _« Quand on me pousse dans mes retranchements, compléta-t-il. Snoke avait raison à propos de toi sur ce point. Tu suis tes intuitions. Tu es venue à ma rencontre sans avoir pris pleinement conscience des risques. Néanmoins, je ne regrette pas que tu l'ais fait. »_

 _Cette dernière remarque l'a surpris. Depuis tout à l'heure il semblait furieux mais cette petite reconnaissance calma le feu qui s'était allumé en elle._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué Snoke alors ?_

 _-Pour te protéger et par orgueil je suppose. Il m'avait manipulé, ça m'a mis hors de moi. Alors quand l'opportunité s'est présentée, j'ai simplement agi._

 _-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu…_

 _-Ces questions n'ont pas besoin de réponses. Elles ne servent à rien._

 _-Elles me servent à moi. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu… »_

 _Et elle se retrouvait à parler à un mur. Frustrée, elle fit voler un objet grâce à la Force à travers la pièce sous le bip surpris de R2._

 _« Désolée. »_

 _/_

Elle souffla à ce souvenir. Assise dehors dans la forêt, elle pensa à l'année écoulée et à ce lien complètement irrationnel qu'elle avait fini par créer avec lui. Lien qu'elle savait empreinte d'une certaine ambigüité. Leur relation et ce depuis le départ avait toujours été complexe mais en apprenant à se connaître et à se dévoiler, cette ambigüité s'était renforcée d'autant plus qu'au fur et à mesure du temps une certaine confiance avait fini par s'établir basée étrangement sur la franchise.


	8. Partie 1 - Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

L'histoire continue, nous explorons toujours le passé :) Je ne réclame pas les commentaires mais sachez que ces derniers même négatifs restent constructifs !

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Base de la Résistance – i mois._

 _Depuis son dernier échange avec Ben il y a quelques jours, elle se repassait inlassablement leur dispute. Elle avait bien essayé de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose mais cette discussion l'obsédait._

 _Elle repensait à son arrivée sur Ahch-to, de leur première connexion à ce combat final pour le sabre laser de la famille Skywalker. Elle se saisit justement de ce dernier et l'observa. La cassure était nette, franche et malgré ses lectures, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à le réparer. C'est comme si, à travers le sabre, elle observait sa relation avec Ben brisée mais peut être réparable._

 _Elle souffla. Bien qu'elle avait tenté de se convaincre du contraire et malgré sa déception, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait désespérément à cette idée de sauver Ben. Visiblement, la catastrophe du Supremacy n'avait pas suffi à la faire changer d'avis et pourtant elle y avait fermement cru sur l'instant. Et la récente discussion avec ce dernier renforçait son sentiment._

 _Bien qu'étant nourrie de doutes à son égard, elle ne remettait étrangement pas sa sincérité en cause. Lors de leur dispute, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être profondément déçue, ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle se projeta à sa place. Elle avait nourri des espoirs en Ben et Ben en avait nourrit en elle._

 _Elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur ce cas de figure. Quelle place occupait-elle à ses yeux à lui ? Si elle, de prime abord, l'avait directement catalogué comme ennemi, cela semblait être différent dans son cas à lui. Comment avait-il interprété son refus dans la salle du trône ? S'était-il senti trahi quand, au lieu de lui tendre la main, elle avait sournoisement appelé le sabre ?_

 _Elle se tint la tête entre les mains. Elle se posait de trop nombreuses questions. Elle se rendit compte que ce qui lui manquait était une personne avec qui en parler. Elle souffla, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un guide, du moins pas pour ça. Luke avait mal réagi lorsqu'il les avaient vu sous la hutte. La seule personne capable de lui répondre était Ben lui-même._

 _/_

 _Base de la Résistance – i mois._

 _Elle savait que certains résistants étaient intimidés par elle. Elle le voyait bien et son comportement pour le moins étrange des dernières semaines n'avait probablement pas arrangé la situation._

 _Elle se trouvait autour du Faucon, à regarder le vieil appareil qui demandait quelques réparations quand elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par Finn._

 _« Rey, tu es là !_

 _-Tu me cherchais ? l'interrogea-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Oui, je voulais parler avec toi. »_

 _Finn semblait gêné, elle le voyait à sa façon mal assuré de se tenir. Elle l'invita d'un signe de tête à lui en dire plus._

 _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Depuis quelque temps on te sent un peu, il hésita, distante. Je sais et c'est ce que j'ai tenu à préciser, que tu es très occupée par ton enseignement Jedi. Il te demande du temps et de la concentration. »_

 _Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fut touchée de voir que Finn se préoccupait d'elle. En réalité, et elle n'osa pas lui avouer, elle se sentait, une nouvelle fois, terriblement seule. C'était bien sûr ingrat de sa part car, Finn, et de temps en temps Poe et Rose lui tenaient compagnie mais elle ressentait ce manque. Ce manque d'une personne capable de la comprendre, elle et son passé, ses doutes sur son avenir, ses difficultés en tant que Jedi, d'un autre être capable de sentir La Force. Elle se posait tellement de questions sur le futur, sur ses facultés et sur ses capacités à devenir celle que tout le monde attend. Elle subissait une véritable pression quotidienne et elle avait besoin de souffler._

 _Pourtant, une fois, après la terrible révélation de Ben sur la vraie nature de ses parents, elle avait tenté d'évoquer le sujet avec Finn avant de se raviser. Après tout, lui aussi avait été arraché à ses parents très jeune pour entrer au service du Premier Ordre mais contrairement à elle, il n'en était pas traumatisé. Elle décida d'être honnête avec son ami._

 _« Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. J'ai lu des choses intéressantes dans les livres des Jedi et j'aurais bien envie d'aller dans certains endroits pour en apprendre davantage afin de me re-concentrer sur ma formation. Et il me semble que la Résistance peut se passer de moi quelques temps, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activités dernièrement. »_

 _Elle se sentait presque honteuse d'avouer à Finn qu'elle voulait respirer car elle étouffait ici._

 _« Je n'aime pas te savoir loin, commença Finn. Mais c'est pour une bonne raison alors, il marqua une pause avant de sourire, je pense que la Générale t'accordera ces quelques jours de repos. A une condition, que l'on puisse te contacter et être absolument sûr que tu ne risques rien. »_

 _/_

 _Plus tard, elle était à nouveau seule à étudier, assise en tailleur sur son lit, le bouquin sur les cuisses quand elle sentit la connexion s'établir. La tête encore baissée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire avant de relever les yeux. Il se tenait debout face à elle._

 _A présent, ils avaient conscience, l'un comme l'autre, que les connexions allaient reprendre à un rythme régulier. Ils n'étaient donc pas surpris. Pour autant, aucun des deux ne semblaient s'être renseigné pour trouver un moyen d'y mettre fin. Rey se sentit néanmoins plutôt nerveuse. Elle se rappela leur dernière discussion et comment celle-ci s'était terminée. C'est lui qui décida de briser la glace._

 _« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »_

 _Elle baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire glisser pour qu'il ne le voit pas malgré sa conscience que tout objet qu'elle tenait ou portait sur elle était visible de son interlocuteur. Elle ne masqua pas son étonnement, visiblement, Ben connaissait ce livre. Il dut deviner sa pensée car il enchaîna :_

 _« Tu sembles oublier que j'ai moi-même débuté une formation de Jedi. Nous avons eu le même, il marqua un arrêt, professeur toi et moi._

 _-Tu as déjà lu ces livres ?_

 _-Oui. Luke les faisait lire à tous ses apprentis. »_

 _Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle les avait en réalité volés mais elle fut étonnée de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà été utilisés. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'ils étaient toujours restés sur Ahch-to vu l'attitude de Luke à leur égard._

 _« Et, commença Rey, qu'est-ce que tu y as appris ? »_

 _Elle était sincèrement curieuse de sa réponse. Elle détestait ces livres alors qu'elle était normalement censée leur vouer un culte vu qu'ils étaient les derniers représentants de la culture des Jedi. Alors, du côté de Ben, elle n'osait imaginer._

 _« Rien d'intéressant. Je n'étais pas vraiment en phase avec toutes ces choses._

 _-Pour être honnête, moi non plus. »_

 _Elle s'étonna elle-même de sa franchise et surtout de la personne à laquelle elle avait osé l'avouer. Il s'approcha visiblement intéressé._

 _« Pourquoi ?_

 _-Pour une enfant abandonnée, il est difficile de lire que pour devenir un Jedi, il fallait renoncer à sa famille et à toute forme d'attachement alors que j'ai couru après ces deux choses toute ma vie. »_

 _Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, enregistrant l'information._

 _« Je suppose donc qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore demandé de reformer l'Ordre des Jedi. Curieux. »_

 _Ce fut l'honnêteté de l'intégralité de leurs échanges, et ça depuis le tout début, qui la poussa à lui faire cette confidence._

 _« Non, dit Rey. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être moi-même un Jedi alors ils savent parfaitement que je ne suis pas apte à perpétuer l'Ordre. Ce serait précipité. Je ne suis pas prête._

 _-Pour l'instant, compléta Ben._

 _-Pour l'instant, répéta-t-elle. Même si je doute sincèrement l'être un jour. »_

 _/_

 _Base de la Résistance – i mois_

 _« Je ne crois pas que tu aies tué Snoke uniquement dans mon intérêt. »_

 _C'était le milieu de la nuit, Rey marchait dans un des couloirs de la base, Ben à ses côtés. Elle tenait à reprendre cette discussion avortée lors d'une connexion précédente. Elle avait étudié la hiérarchie au sein des Jedi et de leurs ennemis les Sith. Bien que Ben reniait et voulait définitivement les éliminer, sa relation avec Snoke ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un maître avec son apprenti tout comme l'avait été sa relation avec Luke._

 _« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit ça, la coupa Ben. Tu étais l'une des raisons. »_

 _Elle avait noté qu'immédiatement après ouvert ce sujet, il s'était raidi. Visiblement, il devait le penser clos malgré l'interruption brutale de la dernière fois. Mais Rey ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Depuis leur dernière entrevue, leur relation s'était quelque peu apaisée et avant d'évoquer le sujet de sa visite sur le Supremacy, leur discussion était étonnement normale. Elle retrouvait un peu de cette étrange complicité qu'ils avaient réussi à créer durant son voyage sur l'île. Elle s'arrêta afin de pouvoir l'observer durant son petit monologue._

 _« Je pense que tu l'as également fait pour terminer ton apprentissage. Après tout, dans ton camp, c'est comme un rite initiatique obligatoire de tuer son maître pour prendre sa place. Tu voulais le pouvoir, tu l'as eu._

 _-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit que cela finirait par arriver._

 _-Alors, reprit Rey, tu as bien agi dans ton intérêt. Pourquoi me l'avoir reproché ? Pour ne pas t'avoir laissé choisir ton moment ? Et, elle se rapprocha de lui de quelques pas, généralement quand l'apprenti devient maître, il doit à son tour se trouver un élève. Une, dans ton cas._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas été mon apprentie. »_

 _Elle s'étonna de cette réponse._

 _« Mais, reprit Rey calmement, il me semble que c'était pourtant la nature de ta proposition._

 _-Tu l'auras mal comprise alors. »_

 _/_

Rey se leva, chassa ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle était venue ici, sans vraiment savoir au final les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le faire hormis le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle devait être ici, que c'était sa place.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. »

La voix de Ben l'a fit sortir de sa torpeur. Si elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement avec elle-même sur ses intentions, il avait néanmoins réussi à répondre à la question silencieuse qu'elle s'était posée.

« Je sais, j'avais besoin de te voir pour le comprendre, répondit-elle posément.

-C'est ce que tu attendais de moi ?

-Non, plus maintenant. Je suis effectivement venue dans cette optique mais c'est comme si j'avais toujours su sans l'accepter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si tu dois revenir, tu le feras comme pour ton virement dans le côté obscur, seul. Tu as peut-être de bons arguments mais toi seul est responsable de ce que tu es. Tu as toujours accordé beaucoup trop d'importance aux regards des autres, tu t'es laissé définir par eux, je crois qu'il est temps que tu te trouves par toi-même. Et si ce chemin doit te ramener vers la lumière alors… »

Elle laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase, tout lui semblait tellement clair à présent. Elle et Ben avaient appris à se connaître toute cette année, mais seulement maintenant et malgré qu'il l'avait lui-même déjà évoqué, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne devait pas lui forcer la main à faire un choix qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, ni à assumer. Cela avait été son erreur à bord du Supremacy, elle ne la commettra plus.

« Tu vas quitter Chandrila ?

-Oui. Mais il me reste une chose à faire d'abord. »

Contre toute attente, elle leva sa main droite dans sa direction et appela le sabre si particulier de Ben qui vint se placer dans sa paume. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une provocation au combat de la part de Rey. Elle le fit tourner entre ses paumes, sentant son poids, son énergie entre ses mains. Elle l'avait déjà manié, un très court instant mais elle en avait déjà capté sa puissance. Elle saisit son sabre à sa ceinture : le sien dans sa main gauche, celui de Ben dans la droite.

Elle lui tendit le sabre des Skywalker, l'invitant à le saisir.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de tester ce sabre. Seul un spécialiste pourra me dire ce qu'il vaut vraiment. Et seul un combat me confirmera sa solidité. »

/

Dans l'attente de vous lire !


	9. Partie 1 - Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

Un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Ile dans la Bordure Intérieure – i mois_

 _L'ile ressemblait étrangement à celle où Luke s'était retranché. Cette dernière était aussi peu accueillante et le climat était des plus humides. Perchée sur la plateforme du Faucon, Rey observait, R2 à ses côtés, la pluie battante qui agitait leur environnement. Depuis son arrivée la veille, le temps n'avait pas été très enclin à lui faciliter la tâche, elle espérait une accalmie qui ne semblait jamais arriver._

 _Elle avait demandé à s'absenter de la Résistance peu de temps après ses discussions avec Finn et Ben, subitement décidée à sortir de cette léthargie dans lequel l'attente d'une éventuelle attaque les avait tous placés. Forte heureusement, sa requête avait été acceptée sans grande difficulté, elle avait fortement insisté sur le côté vital et pressé de sa quête : elle devait retrouver un sabre fonctionnel. Néanmoins, ils avaient exigé qu'elle reste à une distance suffisamment proche pour les rejoindre rapidement en cas d'attaque._

 _Ce voyage avait été rendu possible grâce à un passage d'un des livres sacrés des Jedi, qui, après avoir été lu des centaines de fois, venait enfin de prendre tout son sens. Le passage résumait l'épreuve pour un padawan que représentait la construction de son premier sabre laser et de la façon dont tous les éléments devaient fusionner pour finalement aboutir au sabre._

 _Rey pensait pouvoir réunir les deux morceaux de cristal brisé grâce à la Force : les forcer à n'être plus qu'un à nouveau. C'était son seul espoir et elle en avait pleinement conscience car les grottes où se trouvait les fameux cristaux avait soit été pillées ou détruites tour à tour par l'Empire et le Premier Ordre._

 _Elle avait choisi cette île en raison de sa distance relativement proche de la Résistance et du manque d'intérêt qu'elle pouvait représenter pour le Premier Ordre : elle n'était pas habitée. Elle avait cependant dû l'être car il y avait quelques constructions, certes rudimentaires mais encore fonctionnelles._

 _A son arrivée la veille, Rey avait exploré les lieux à la recherche d'un endroit parfait et sans risque pour tenter sa manœuvre. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait puiser beaucoup d'énergie et que la Force serait puissamment utilisée à chacune de ses tentatives. Il lui fallait donc un endroit sécurisé où elle ne pourrait se blesser en cas d'erreur de sa part._

 _Elle avait finalement arrêté son choix sur une ancienne maison, partiellement ouverte sur un côté dû à un effondrement mais dont le centre de la pièce était orné d'une petite table ronde en pierre._

 _Repensant à sa discussion avec Ben sur les rites initiatiques, elle s'était amusée qu'elle faisait désormais face au sien. Elle devait créer son propre sabre, dans son cas, réussir à le réparer car il lui était impossible de rester sans arme fonctionnelle. Mais ce constat l'avait à nouveau confronté à la triste réalité de sa situation : elle était une simple humaine, sensible à la Force, mais qui n'avait personne pour la guider dans cette voie. Dans la tradition Jedi, l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir représentait son affirmation de son statut de Jedi. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de l'être._

 _Tout le monde semblait la considérer comme la dernière représentante de cet ordre, même Luke, mais sans formation, elle ne disposait, en réalité, d'aucune maîtrise de cet art. Elle avait conscience de la part de chance dont elle avait bénéficié jusqu'à présent. Elle avait vaincu Ben puis l'avait aidé à venir à bout de la garde prétorienne, elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi chanceuse une troisième fois. Ces deux victoires relevant pour elle déjà d'un petit miracle._

 _Bien sûr, elle sentait la Force bouillonner en elle, l'appeler, l'encourager à venir à elle et à la contrôler et c'est précisément ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Mais, à chaque fois, elle se heurtait au même mur : comment réussir seule ? Et ce n'est pas dans les livres qu'elle trouverait des réponses._

 _La seule personne capable de lui en apporter était celle-là même qu'elle était censée combattre : Ben. Lui et elle, ensemble ils étaient les derniers représentants de cette religion, mais lui seul en connaissait les principes. Elle se rappela d'ailleurs que, bien qu'étonné que la Résistance ne lui ait pas encore demandé de faire revivre l'Ordre, Ben n'avait pour autant pas été surpris de la voir douter de son statut._

 _Lorsqu'elle avait constaté que le Suprême Leader connaissait les livres sacrés, elle avait été à deux doigts de lui poser des questions et ceux à plusieurs reprises durant leurs discussions suivantes. Mais elle s'était finalement décidée à ne rien dire pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, la dangerosité et le terrain glissant sur lequel pouvait l'amener ce sujet, il aurait pu aisément la manipuler pour la faire venir de son côté. Deuxièmement, Rey avait toujours été une femme fière et débrouillarde, comme à l'époque de sa vie sur Jakku, elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne et s'en sortirait seule. Elle s'était vite rendue-compte que piller des épaves était nettement plus facile que d'apprendre à devenir le dernier espoir de toute une galaxie._

 _Ce voyage lui permettait donc de passer à l'aspect concret des choses. Ce n'était pas en lisant inlassablement les mêmes livres qu'elle arriverait à devenir ce qu'elle devait être. Son ennui avait également eu raison d'elle ainsi que sa peur. Sa peur de voir la Résistance faiblir encore davantage pour ne plus exister. La Résistance était faible, extrêmement faible, malgré les différents soutiens qu'ils avaient finalement reçu après la bataille de Crait. A l'heure actuelle, leur seule solution était de se cacher car si le Premier Ordre venait à les découvrir dans leur état de détresse, il en serait fini de leur vaillant groupe de rebelles._

 _Toujours à regarder la pluie, elle chassa toutes ses pensées négatives et ferma les yeux un instant pour se reconnecter sur l'essentiel. Bien que la pluie battait toujours le plein, elle sortit du vaisseau, simplement vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un haut. Son fidèle bâton à la main, elle entreprit de reprendre ses entraînements qu'elle avait négligé depuis plusieurs mois. Pendant les heures suivantes, elle répéta les mêmes gestes, les mêmes parades avant de se placer en tailleur et de ne faire qu'un avec la Force._

 _Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit soudainement prête à tenter la manœuvre qui l'avait poussée à venir ici. Malgré la fatigue de l'entraînement, elle alla chercher les cristaux et s'installa au-dessus de la petite table en pierre ronde de la maison. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre, alors elle déposa les deux morceaux brisés du cristal au centre de la table._

 _Elle les avait extraits du sabre afin d'agir uniquement sur eux. Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus des morceaux brisés, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit la Force l'envahir doucement et la traverser avant de ressortir entre ses doigts. Sans le voir, elle savait que l'un des cristaux avait vacillé légèrement._

 _/_

 _Deux jours plus tard, l'enthousiasme et la motivation de Rey n'avait pas flanché malgré ses très nombreux échecs. Elle avait peaufiné sa technique : elle tenait désormais un cristal dans chaque main avant de les faire léviter puis, avec la Force, de les rapprocher. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient été très proches et elle avait senti leur énergie puissante tenter de se réunir avant de retomber mollement et de la laisser épuisée. Mais elle finissait toujours par recommencer._

 _En sueur, quelques mèches de cheveux fous s'étaient échappées de l'un de ses traditionnels chignons et étaient venues se coller à son front luisant, elle souffla mais les cristaux retombèrent. Elle tenta de refouler l'agacement qui montait en elle. R2 qui assistait à toute la scène sifflota pour l'encourager. A cet instant, elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir emmené le petit droïde pour lui tenir compagnie._

 _« Ça ne fonctionne toujours pas ! S'agaça-t-elle. »_

 _Elle s'éloigna de la table avant de poser une main sur son front et de fermer les yeux pour réfléchir._

 _« Où es-tu ? »_

 _Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se tourna vers Ben qui la regardait de derrière la table. Depuis son arrivée ici, ils n'avaient eu aucune connexion et elle ne cacha pas son étonnement de le voir apparaître subitement._

 _« Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas, elle s'arrêta, dans mon environnement habituel ? »_

 _Elle était soudain méfiante. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?_

 _« Tu as dû toi aussi le constater, notre lien a évolué. J'arrive à discerner ton environnement proche désormais. »_

 _Evidemment, elle avait elle-même fait ce constat très récemment lors de leur dernière connexion avant ce voyage. Bien qu'elle s'était inquiétée, elle n'avait pas eu de raison de croire que cela pouvait représenter un potentiel danger. Ce n'était pas plus grave que de discuter avec son ennemi. Sans compter, qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas vu grand-chose. Elle avait cru discerner une chambre._

 _« Effectivement, répondit-elle._

 _-La Résistance t'a envoyée en mission ?_

 _-Possible. »_

 _Elle préféra rester vague. Il se montrait bien trop curieux subitement. Elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais d'un autre côté elle avait une peur panique qu'il découvre la raison de son départ._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de stresser davantage car la connexion se stoppa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue._

 _/_

 _Sa concentration était au maximum, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner mais elle tenait bon. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur perler de son front, l'effort était vraiment très intense mais les cristaux n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Avant une nouvelle fois de retomber. Elle s'éloigna d'un petit pas, essuya son front et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux avant de souffler. Elle se pencha sur la table, se tenant aux extrémités pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, la tête basculée vers l'avant._

 _Son cœur battait fort et vite. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche mais les cristaux semblaient lui refuser ce qu'elle essayait désespérément d'accomplir._

 _« C'est une manœuvre très ambitieuse. »_

 _Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment il avait finalement su. Désormais démasquée, elle ne chercha pas à nier._

 _« Je commence à croire qu'elle l'est peut-être un peu trop. »_

 _Elle releva son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. A l'opposé d'elle, il semblait calme, reposé moins tourmenté que les dernières fois où il lui était apparu. Il se pencha vers elle._

 _« Tu es trop concentrée sur l'objectif, la finalité. Concentre-toi sur l'instant et sur ce que te disent les cristaux. Ressens au lieu d'agir._

 _-Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'aider ? »_

 _Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder. Elle se redressa, lâchant les bords de la table et se saisit des cristaux. Elle savait que, désormais entre ses mains, il pouvait les voir. Elle les fit léviter mais ne les regarda pas, ses yeux toujours fixé sur son interlocuteur. Elle sentait la tension environnante qui les englobait._

 _« Comment as-tu deviné ce que je faisais ici ?_

 _-Dans ta situation, c'est la première chose que j'aurais cherché à faire. C'est la première fois que tu quittais ta base, ça ne pouvait être que pour ça. Je m'y serais simplement mis plus tôt. »_

 _Elle fit tourner les cristaux sur eux-mêmes. Une part d'elle, l'invitait à ne rien faire, elle ne devait pas dévoiler sa puissance et tenter une nouvelle manœuvre vu le spectateur qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Une autre part d'elle, celle-là même qui l'avait poussée il y a plusieurs mois à entrer dans le gouffre à Ahch-to la poussait à lui montrer._

 _En ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux, elle se pencha et commença doucement à rapprocher les cristaux. Une nouvelle fois, ces derniers refusaient de se toucher bien qu'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres._

 _« Tu vois, je n'arrive jamais à aller plus loin._

 _-Ferme les yeux. »_

 _Sans douter une seconde, ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle se concentra sur la respiration de Ben pour se détendre._

 _« Ne pense plus aux cristaux et à la distance qui les sépare. Ressens. Leur puissance, ce qu'ils essaient de te dire à travers la Force et reprend le dessus. Impose leur ton choix. »_

 _Les paroles de Ben semblait l'englober toute entière, elle l'écouta et cessa de se focaliser sur la surface des choses. Elle sentait les cristaux, leur volonté de rester désunis. Elle envoya une vague de Force et malgré ses yeux clos, elle savait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Elle répéta la manœuvre mais bientôt elle se retrouva comme face à un mur._

 _« Ils ne veulent plus m'obéir._

 _-Continue, ne les laisse pas reprendre le dessus. »_

 _Les cristaux au centre, une main au-dessus et l'autre au-dessous, elle réessaya mais elle ne réussit pas. Subtilement, elle sentit à travers la Force une fluctuation. Autour de ses mains, elle sentait une nouvelle puissance l'envahir se retrouvant liée à la sienne qui vint les recouvrir doucement. La puissance de Ben la traversa d'un seul coup. Maîtrisée, contrôlée et terriblement forte._

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les cristaux avaient quitté ses pensées, seule la personne en face d'elle et ce qu'il faisait l'intéressait désormais. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait les yeux clos, un air concentré mais serein. Il ne semblait pas réaliser un effort particulier._

 _Elle l'observa et se rendit soudainement compte que Ben avait pénétré son environnement. Elle ne voyait plus les vagues couloirs sombres qu'elle discernait auparavant péniblement. Maintenant, il se tenait face à elle comme s'il se trouvait réellement à quelques centimètres d'elle dans cette petite maison. Ses mains étaient près des siennes venant ajouter sa force à la sienne. Leurs forces combinées étaient comme une puissance retenue qui ne demandait qu'à être déchargée, elle crépitait dans l'air._

 _Subjuguée, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Elle en oublia les cristaux._

 _« Ben, murmura-t-elle. »_

 _Mais il resta concentré, elle voulait attirer son attention sur la situation._

 _« Tu es dans mon environnement. »_

 _N'observant toujours aucune réaction, elle tendit sa main. Elle ne savait pas si ce qui s'était produit sur Ahch-to se reproduirait mais en revanche, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le vérifier._

 _Du bout des doigts, timidement, elle effleura les siens. Sa réaction, cette fois, fut automatique : il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Rey. Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant le décor qui les entourait et l'invita à faire de même pour qu'il constate par lui-même qu'il se trouvait physiquement à ses côtés. Ben regarda très brièvement l'espace autour de lui mais il se concentra à nouveau sur Rey avant de baisser les yeux sur leurs mains. Elle en fit de même._

 _Elle inspira avant de timidement avancer sa main. Doucement, peau contre peau, elle la plaça sur celle de Ben. Elle releva les yeux afin de croiser son regard. Et la vision s'empara d'eux._

 _/_

 _Elle expira brutalement, reculant de quelques pas, encore sonnée par la vision qui venait de se terminer. Elle avait été plus violente que la dernière. Violente car terriblement vivante, prenante et possible. Se remettant péniblement, c'est sans surprise qu'elle constata que Ben avait disparu. S'avançant doucement vers la table, elle s'y agrippa avant de baisser les yeux en son centre où se trouvait les cristaux à nouveau parfaitement soudés, ne faisant plus qu'un._

 _/_

Merci :)


	10. Partie 1 - Chapitre 9

**Bonjour :)**

Tout d'abord, j'ai remarqué que certains morceaux de textes avaient disparu dans les chapitres précédents, notamment les "il y a XX mois" pour vous situer les souvenirs. Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Un immense merci à Emma pour son très gentil commentaire, j'ai été beaucoup touchée.

La fin de la partie 1 se profile :)

 **Chapitre 9**

A son retour à la base après sa visite sur Chandrila, elle ne sut déterminer entre Finn et BB-8 lequel des deux était le plus heureux. Elle crut presque qu'elle s'était absentée toute une année mais cet accueil si chaleureux lui fit un bien fou.

Quand Finn la relâcha enfin, elle ne put que sourire face à son air enjoué.

« Tu sembles en pleine forme. Je mentirai si je disais que je ne m'étais pas inquiété.

-Je vais très bien. Toi aussi tu as l'air en pleine forme !

-Oui ! Est-ce que tu as pu régler ce qui te préoccupait ? »

Elle n'avait donné aucune raison à son départ, pas même à Finn mais en tant que meilleur ami, il était perspicace et son trouble avant son départ ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Et il la reprit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, lui exprimant ainsi son soulagement. Rey, de son côté, ne souriait plus. Ben ne reviendrait pas et pourtant, étrangement, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait finalement accepté son choix bien qu'elle en aurait préféré un autre. Elle s'était toujours cachée derrière cette raison pour justifier leur connexion bien qu'au fond elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité et que ça ne l'avait jamais été même du temps d'Ahch-to, chose qu'elle avait officiellement reconnue devant Ben.

Elle serra Finn davantage contre elle essayant d'en tirer de la force pour l'aider à lutter contre cette volonté et ce désir qu'elle avait de continuer à entretenir ce lien qui l'unissait à Ben bien que désormais elle savait toute rédemption impossible. Elle avait perdu en quelque sorte la raison valable qui aurait pu justifier cette relation. Aucun des deux n'avaient cédé à la demande de l'autre : Rey n'avait pas rejoint l'obscurité et Ben n'avait pas rejoint la lumière, leur connexion n'avait donc plus de raison d'être face à cette impasse sans solution. Ils devaient donc y mettre un terme mais pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait évoqué si leur lien allait s'arrêter ou perdurer après cette courte visite. Au fond d'elle, Rey connaissait déjà la réponse.

/

Une nouvelles fois, Rey se retrouvait à déambuler dans la base au milieu de la nuit. Et cette fois encore, elle n'était pas seule. Ben marchait près d'elle, ils discutaient. Elle appréciait toujours leurs rendez-vous nocturne bien que cela affectait grandement son nombre d'heures de sommeil. Le soir, ils pouvaient être libres de se parler sans risquer d'être interrompus.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait déjà essayé de creuser le sujet de la formation de Ben avec son oncle mais, cette fois, il semblait enfin enclin à en parler avec elle bien qu'il mesurait chacun de ses mots.

« … enfin je suppose que Luke a été plus agréable avec toi qu'avec moi, termina-t-il. »

Elle ne put empêcher un rire sincère de traverser ses lèvres. Elle repensa à sa première rencontre catastrophique avec le maître Jedi légendaire. Bien que leur relation avait fini par s'améliorer, elle se souvenait de la colère et de la déception qu'elle avait ressentie quand il l'avait nonchalamment repoussée. Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, il a été tout simplement horrible. J'étais choquée et en colère de voir ce qu'était devenu le si légendaire héro Luke Skywalker. Il m'a simplement invitée à quitter son lieu de repos et à l'oublier. Tant d'efforts pour ça ! Elle gloussa. »

Puis, toujours souriante, elle posa son regard sur Ben. Elle avait toujours trouvé son visage expressif et à cet instant, elle lisait clairement le trouble que sa révélation venait d'engendrer chez son partenaire. Elle venait de faire remonter, malgré elle, des souvenirs douloureux.

« Il m'a menti, tu sais, sur ce qu'il s'est passé au temple. Il avait honte de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait. A l'heure actuelle et malgré le profond respect que j'éprouve pour l'homme et ses actions, je ne lui pardonne toujours pas de ne pas avoir dit la vérité. Bien sûr, il ne me connaissait pas, je n'étais qu'une étrangère mais il doit assumer ses actes. Comme chacun de nous. La vérité je l'ai su par toi.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de reparler de ces vieux souvenirs. Tout ça appartient au passé désormais.

-Peut-être mais cette fameuse nuit a toujours des répercussions aujourd'hui. Luke n'était pas parfait, on ne me fera pas dire le contraire. Il a fait des erreurs. Mais, selon moi, il ne les a jamais acceptées. Il aurait dû les affronter au lieu de fuir. Je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la Résistance sur Crait mais ça n'efface pas tout. J'ai appris à voir l'homme derrière le héros et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir apprécié tout ce que j'y ai vu. »

Elle laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase et quelques minutes passèrent avant que Ben ne reprenne la discussion.

« Pourquoi accordes-tu autant d'importance à la famille ? Tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Parce que le bonheur ne se trouve pas dans la solitude. Je pourrais devenir un Jedi très puissant mais si je suis seule, je ne serai pas heureuse. J'ai manqué de personnes aimantes toute ma vie, c'est pour moi une nécessité de me sentir entourée, comprise et non jugée. Etre simplement moi. Et je ne pense pas être la seule à ressentir ce besoin.

-Et comment sais-tu que les personnes que tu aimes, t'aiment en retour pour ce que tu es toi ? Et non pour ton statut de dernier Jedi ?

-Je ne l'explique pas, je le sais tout simplement. »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de couloir et le fixa.

« Dans ce que tu m'as montré sur Chandrila, de ta vie passée là-bas, que gardes-tu de ta famille ? J'ai eu tellement de mal à comprendre ton geste sur Starkiller et je ne l'explique toujours pas mais comment avez-vous pu en arriver là ? Comment ta famille et toi avez-vous pu autant vous séparer ?

-Tout n'a pas toujours été si compliqué. Je me souviens d'une période, j'étais très jeune, où la situation ressemblait à celle que l'on attend d'une famille normale. Des visites d'amis proches de mes parents, des sénateurs qui travaillaient avec ma mère, de camarades… mais c'est comme si quelque chose avait toujours flotté autour de nous. Ma mère a toujours été énormément prise par ses obligations au Sénat, mon père s'est absenté de plus en plus souvent pour des missions puis il s'est lancé dans les courses et mes facultés ont commencé à se développer. »

Rey l'écoutait attentivement mais ne le brusquait par pour autant, le laissant dire ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Je n'ai jamais douté du lien qui unissait mes parents. Jusqu'à la fin, il marqua une pause, j'ai toujours su. J'étais désiré mais ils se sont laissés dépasser. Ma mère par son travail, mon père, qui malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, n'était pas fait pour être père.

-Tu le sentais ?

-Au début non, enfant on ne se pose pas ce genre de questions. Puis, on finit par voir les signes. Signes qui dans mon cas se sont vus encouragés mais ça n'aurait pas changé les faits. Je n'ai jamais été leur priorité.

-Mais ils t'aimaient.

-L'amour n'a rien n'avoir là-dedans. Ça n'efface pas tout et ça n'empêche rien. Rey, tu continues à aimer tes parents malgré la vérité de ton abandon.

-Et avec Luke ?

-Mon oncle a eu peur de moi. Cette peur s'est répandue.

-Pourquoi tout ça n'a pu être évité ?

-Il y a eu trop de non-dits. Et une part de moi le souhaitait, j'avais un besoin presque vital de me détacher de ce poids familial qui pesait sur moi.

-Peut-être, mais à quel prix ? Tu luttes contre toi-même, je le sais. Tu fuis et repousses celui que tu es réellement.

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-Ce que je crois c'est que ta famille a échoué avec toi et que tu as échoué avec elle. »

Voyant qu'il ne lui coupait pas la parole et qu'il ne fuyait pas le sujet, elle se lança et continua.

« Ils n'ont pas cru en toi. Ils n'ont vu, pour moi, que ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

-Mon obscurité.

-Oui et cette peur leur a fait occulter tes bons côtés. A tel point que ton propre oncle a pensé à t'assassiner. »

Elle arrêta de marcher pour lui faire face.

« Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment ils ont pu lui pardonner. Tu étais leur fils. Il devait te protéger et au lieu de ça, il a eu cette idée complétement folle. Comment Han, comment Leia a pu accepter cela ? Ça me dépasse.

-Tu as bien toi-même fini par accepter ce que j'ai fait à mon père. Le temps arrive à tout effacer ou presque.

-Possible. »

Elle se remit à marcher.

« Et pour moi ? la questionna-t-il. »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'observer tout en continuant à marcher.

« Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je partage mon opinion sur toi. »

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que Ben avait la fâcheuse tendance à se poser en victime.

/

Merci


	11. Partie 1 - Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'absence de chapitre la semaine passée. J'ai été prise par un engagement personnel et après j'ai voulu poster mais j'ai un vrai problème avec ce chapitre^^ je n'en suis pas vraiment convaincue mais bon...**

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les commentaires :) Notamment Emmaszeze :) !

Bienvenue à Moongrim ! Merci pour tes commentaires. Je me permets de répondre à ton dernier commentaire : la fiction se centre sur le Reylo pour le moment et pas spécialement sur la politique bien qu'elle aura un enjeu certain dans les parties à venir ^^. Pour le moment ce qu'il vous faut savoir c'est que la Résistance va mal et "n'arrive pas à se refaire". Concernant les ambitions de Kylo et la stratégie qu'il emploie, c'est un peu la même chose, tout va s'éclairer au fur et à mesure (enfin j'espère !). Après je précise quand même que la politique restera de l'arrière-fond, le coeur de la fiction c'est le Reylo.

Dernière chapitre de la partie 1 ! Pour me faire pardonner la partie 2 devrait arriver plus rapidement que prévue.

Ps : d'avance pardon pour les fautes en ce moment mes yeux se croisent...

 **Chapitre 10**

Rey ouvrit les yeux subitement. Sa respiration était encore saccadée et elle passa une main sur son front humide. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire l'avait laissée pantelante et pleine d'interrogations. Paradoxalement, plus elle essayait de se rappeler et plus les images semblaient lui échapper.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La peur, voilà ce qui l'avait réveillée une nouvelle fois. Depuis un an maintenant ces nuits étaient difficiles, elle se sentait à vif, capable de ressentir toutes les tensions qui régnaient dans la base. Elle avait apprécié le break libérateur que lui avait offert sa visite sur Chandrila, son sommeil s'était révélé moins perturbé.

Elle était parfaitement consciente des doutes qui tenaillaient son camp. Avec la mort de Leia, la Résistance déjà faible n'arriverait sûrement pas à se relever malgré tous les efforts déjà engagés. Cette année avait été désastreuse pour eux tant leur nombre si réduit ne leur permettait plus de peser dans les jeux de pouvoir de la galaxie. Même Leia dans ses derniers jours avait pris conscience de leur situation qui commençait à s'enliser. Jamais l'ancienne alliance rebelle n'avait subi un tel revers et une telle pénurie de recrutement.

Penser à Leia, lui fit automatiquement penser à Ben et à leur situation. Les connexions allaient continuer pourtant rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ben finirait par reprendre sa poursuite de la Résistance malgré une relative souplesse depuis Crait. Rey n'avait jamais évoqué ce sujet durant les connexions avec Ben de peur de briser leur fragile équilibre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les connexions s'effectuaient entre elle et Ben et non entre la dernière Jedi et le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Tout cela était à part et ce serait les trahir que d'en tirer un quelconque profit pour l'un de leurs camps. Une règle tacite entre eux que chacun semblait respecter.

Cette pensée l'a ramena une fois encore au chef de ces derniers. Elle souffla, se sentant soudain terriblement lasse. Depuis son retour la semaine passée, un sentiment nouveau semblait s'accrocher à elle malgré toutes tentatives pour ne pas y songer. Déjà, depuis leur retour, Chewbacca se montrait extrêmement distant avec elle. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté de s'entretenir avec le wookie mais il avait littéralement fui devant elle. Elle s'était alors confiée à R2 qui dans un bip lui avait assuré qu'il parlerait en sa faveur au wookie.

Rey souffla à nouveau et se laissa retomber dans son lit. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui pardonner, elle voyait encore son expression quand ce dernier avait croisé le regard de Ben au bas de cette rampe. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était au courant hormis R2 implicitement de la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec Ben. Désormais elle devrait composer avec R2 et Chewie mais pour autant, elle avait confiance en eux. Et une partie d'elle se sentait soulagée de ne plus garder ce secret pour elle seule. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler à la défunte princesse, quelque chose l'ayant toujours empêché de le faire sans en connaître la raison réelle.

Elle aurait dû s'en vouloir mais pourtant même dans les derniers instants, ses lèvres étaient restées closes. Elle souffla, il était inutile de repenser inlassablement à tout cela.

Pourtant quand elle se leva, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû mettre un terme au lien dès son retour de Chandrila et pourtant la veille au soir, elle avait encore passé un certain à discuter avec lui. Et elle n'en éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Définitivement pas dans le même camp, mais définitivement accroché l'un et l'autre à ce lien.

Leur but était pourtant totalement différent tout comme leurs ambitions, cette visite l'avait prouvé. Elle souffla à nouveau, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop-plein rapidement.

/

Rey maniait son sabre avec force, seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se décharger, depuis qu'elle l'avait réparé et reconstruit, elle avait toujours été dans la retenue mais depuis son combat improvisé contre Ben, elle n'hésitait plus à y mettre toute sa puissance. Elle avait été fière de constater que sa réparation avait tenu le coup, ce sabre était le sien désormais, avec une très légère touche de Ben. Quand elle le maniait, elle percevait très subtilement l'aura de ce dernier qui émanait du crystal réparé. Ce sabre était le leur d'une certaine façon, un combiné égal de leurs deux puissance réunies.

Son cœur battait rapidement, tambourinant dans sa poitrine au rythme des efforts qu'elle demandait à son corps. Elle rengaina son sabre quand elle sentit la connexion s'établir puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Tu mets beaucoup d'application à ton entraînement au maniement du sabre.

-Oui, bien que je dois avouer que s'entraîner avec un partenaire était nettement plus stimulant.

-Je comprends. J'ai connu ça de vouloir dépasser et tester ses limites. »

Rey, fatiguée, s'assit sur le sol, une jambe repliée sous elle et l'autre tendue. Elle déposa son sabre près d'elle avant de s'éponger le front. Bizarrement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Leur dernière discussion, particulièrement personnelle, l'avait beaucoup touchée. Elle préféra donc aborder un autre sujet.

« J'aimerais en apprendre tellement plus. C'est parfois extrêmement frustrant de sentir cette puissance en soi et de ne pas réussir à la comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne la comprends pas ? De ce que j'ai pu en voir et en sentir tu as nettement progressé durant l'année.

-Certes j'ai fait de mon mieux mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris « salement ».

-Comme tous ceux qui débutent, tu voudrais idéaliser ton apprentissage pour être celui dans ton cas celle que ton maître attend de toi. Tu as la chance de ne pas en avoir, tu es donc libre de devenir la Jedi que tu souhaites, une à ton image. Tu es libre d'explorer toutes les possibilités, nullement étriquée dans une vision unique.

-Tout comme je peux faire fausse route. »

Elle laissa s'écouler un moment avant de reprendre.

« Ta formation avec Snoke. Comment c'était ? »

Elle savait parfaitement que sa question l'emmenait vers un terrain dangereux. Mais sa curiosité maladive l'encourageait toujours à aller plus loin.

« Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites réellement connaître la réponse à cette question. Sache seulement que si nous avions collaboré toi et moi, ma méthode aurait été nettement différente.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas proposé de devenir ton apprentie.

-En effet, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que nous n'aurions pas exploré le développement de tes capacités. »

Elle le regarda d'un regard profond, intriguée par ce brusque revirement de situation. Mais, elle décida d'insister.

« Et en quoi aurait consisté ce développement ? »

Ce fut à son tour à lui de la regarder fixement.

« A améliorer certains points qui mériteraient d'être améliorés.

-Comme lesquels ? demanda innocemment Rey. »

Il détacha son regard et se mit à arpenter l'espace autour de lui, ne profitant pas de l'occasion offerte sur un plateau de Rey ce qui l'intrigua. Elle décida de changer son fusil d'épaule.

« En quoi consistaient ces méthodes d'apprentissage ?

-Elles étaient clairement différentes de celles employées par Luke. Plus brutales mais elles m'ont rendues plus fort.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

-A toi de me le dire. »

Un silence passa laissant en suspend la réponse.

« Et tu te sentirais capable d'instruire une personne à ton tour avec les mêmes méthodes ?

-Oui. Excepté l'électrocution. Bien que je le maîtrise, je ne l'utiliserai pas car je n'ai jamais aimé ça. »

Rey ne préféra rien ajouter, horrifiée de la vision soudaine qui venait d'envahir son esprit.

« Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? demanda Rey sans le regarder.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De nous. »

Il la regarda avec attention, la dévisageant clairement pour s'assurer du sujet de cette question.

« Pourquoi abordes-tu ce sujet maintenant ?

-Nous serons amenés à nous confronter prochainement. Ca finira par arriver.

-Pas pour le moment, pas au rythme où la Résistance se remet de l'attaque de Crait. Vous ne valez rien.

Rey n'ajouta rien, s'interrogea sur le sens de ses paroles mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder, les réponses finiraient par arriver toute seule. Revenant au sujet d'origine sur leur petit combat amical, elle ajouta simplement le regard tourné vers le vide :

« Il faudra remettre ça.

-Je le pense aussi. »

 **Fin de la partie 1**


	12. Partie 2 - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

Et oui déjà de retour mais j'avais un engagement à tenir ! Nous débutons donc la partie 2 qui, une nouvelle fois, fait un bond dans le temps : une petite année s'est écoulée depuis la fin de la partie 1 (je le reprécise car comme le site aime bien faire sauter mes indications temporelles^^). J'espère tout particulièrement que ce début de Partie 2 vous plaira :)

Une nouvelle fois merci à mes fidèles Emma et Moongrim, j'ai vraiment apprécié vos commentaires ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le mail de notification de "new chapter"

Ps : pour celles et ceux qui suivent l'actu de SW9, on a été gâtés :)

 **Partie 2 : Liés**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Ahch-to – 1 an plus tard**

Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos tandis qu'elle tentait de repousser son attaque. Le combat se faisait de plus en plus puissant mais elle ne se sentait pas faiblir. Au contraire, elle sentait sa puissance augmenter tout comme sa détermination. Elle ne laisserait pas Ben prendre le dessus sur elle une nouvelle fois.

Il l'avait trop souvent provoquée en insistant sur son manque d'agressivité dans ses attaques. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait parfaitement lui tenir tête sans utiliser sa colère comme moteur mais, à contrario, utiliser son intelligence, sa ruse et sa finesse. Son point fort était la défense mais pas aujourd'hui.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leurs entraînements communs, elle se montrait moins efficace et moins habile au combat. A l'inverse d'une époque pas si lointaine, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement faire du mal à Ben et c'est bien cette différence qui la rendait moins performante. Et le fait qu'elle savait également que sa propre vie n'était pas en danger.

Malgré tout, ses remarques piquantes avaient fini par l'exaspérer et sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Pourquoi se retiendrait-elle alors que lui ne mesurait pas ses coups ? Même s'il ne l'avait jamais blessée.

Elle sentait la tension, la volonté de dominer l'autre qui émanait de chacun de leur être. Elle esquiva un nouveau coup mais sentit très proche de son visage la lame de Ben. Le grésillement particulier de son sabre venait à nouveau de la frôler quand elle lui envoya une salve de Force pour le faire reculer et récupérer un peu d'espace.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se mit à courir dans sa direction, le sabre levé, prête à en découdre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Malgré le fait que ces entraînements commençaient à devenir habituels, elle adorait toujours la stimulation et l'excitation qu'ils provoquaient chez elle. C'était tellement mieux que de s'entraîner seule et Ben était un merveilleux partenaire, l'encouragent sans cesse à se dépasser.

Elle avait d'ailleurs vite constaté que, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait seule, son niveau s'était nettement amélioré. Désormais le sabre, à l'instar de son fidèle bâton, était devenu le prolongement de son bras.

Elle para encore quelques coups avant d'essayer sur lui une nouvelle technique d'attaque qu'elle avait mise au point quelques temps plus tôt. Elle fut ravie de voir l'étincelle de surprise traverser son regard quand elle l'attaqua. Cette petite étincelle suffit à sa satisfaction personnelle. Mais il réussit à la repousser.

Leurs sabres s'entrechoquaient, les lames grésillaient au contact l'une de l'autre. Ils se toisèrent. Et elle le sentit à nouveau : cette étrange sensation, ce désir à l'état brut, violent et l'englobant toute entière.

« Vas-y, lui dit-il fermement mais calmement. »

Oubliant un instant cet étrange sentiment, elle se reconcentra sur Ben dont le rouge de la lame se reflétait sur le visage. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, lui aussi semblait bouillonner attendant un geste de sa part.

« Allez, vas-y. »

Et elle éteignit son sabre. Ben en fit de même. Là, perdus sur l'île d'Ahch-to, entre les bruits des vagues et du vent qui s'infiltrait dans la flore avoisinante, un cap ne demandait qu'à être franchis. Ils se tenaient bien droits, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant mais ne se parlant pas.

« Non, reprit Rey, toi vas-y. »

Il tendit la main vers son visage, effleurant à peine sa joue avant de passer son pouce sur sa bouche mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Néanmoins, ce simple geste suffit à déclencher ce qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Elle lâcha son sabre et agrippa son cou à deux mains pour l'approcher d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait simplement agi. Elle sentit les mains de Ben se poser contre le bas de son dos et la pousser violemment vers lui. Alors qu'elle allait enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui empoigna l'arrière des cuisses, l'invitant à se hisser et à l'entourer de ses jambes.

Elle ne se posa pas de question et obéit. Elle était guidée par un instinct primaire, animal et incontrôlable. Comme si, même si elle l'aurait voulu, elle n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Mais elle le voulait, elle avait trop longtemps refoulé ce désir qu'elle sentait croître en elle. Elle qui avait toujours contrôlé ses émotions, elle se sentait enfin libre de les accepter et de les laisser s'exprimer.

Elle se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sa bouche attendait toujours de pouvoir s'unir à celui de Ben et elle chercha désespérément ce contact. Tirant sur ses cheveux, qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main, elle le força à approcher son visage du sien. Il ne pouvait plus lui refuser ce qu'elle attendait. La seconde qui précéda le moment où elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne, elle sentit qu'une pensée commune traversa leurs esprits : à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'uniraient, ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière. Ils cédèrent sans se poser de question.

Elle sentit une chaleur agréable se répandre en elle. Elle semblait sentir leur baiser dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle avait chaud mais était parcourue de frissons. Elle ferma les yeux et bientôt elle sentit sa bouche sur son menton et dans son cou. Finalement lasse d'être passive, elle s'attaqua à la veste de Ben, essayant de l'enlever sans vraiment y arriver.

Alors qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre le mécanisme, elle sentit ses jambes brutalement retomber sur le sol. Ben venait de la lâcher et elle se retrouvait debout face à lui. Portée par sa fougue et son empressement, elle délaissa sa veste pour s'attaquer directement à son pantalon et en profita pour à nouveau l'embrasser.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la fit basculer dans l'herbe avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Ecrasée par le poids de Ben, elle ne se sentit pour autant pas entravée dans ses mouvements. Il embrassait désormais sa clavicule et, contrairement à elle, il avait partiellement enlevé son haut lui laissant un libre accès à la naissance de sa poitrine où il descendait justement.

De ses mains libres, elle sentit qu'il s'attaquait également à son pantalon, le faisant glisser lentement le long de ses cuisses. Etrangement et bien qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois, elle ne se sentit pas gênée par sa nudité. Elle sentit bientôt ses doigts chauds remonter le long de ses cuisses, en les caressant doucement, et s'emparer du dernier morceau de tissu avant de le faire rejoindre son pantalon.

De son côté, elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé en défaisant, elle aussi, son pantalon et le reste de ce qui devait être enlevé. Il prit son visage dans l'une de ses mains et l'embrassa. Encouragée par cette tendresse inattendue, et alors qu'elle savait que leur union serait bientôt complète, elle s'appuya sur une de ses mains afin de se redresser de façon à être légèrement surélevée tandis que l'autre invitait Ben à suivre son mouvement en lui poussant le torse. Ce fut à son tour d'embrasser sa bouche, son menton et son cou.

Puis elle se laissa retomber oubliant la désagréable sensation du sol dur et inconfortable qui se trouvait sous elle. Il lui saisit les chevilles et l'invita à encercler sa taille, ce qu'elle fit. Il se pencha sur elle, et prit entre ses mains ses poignets les serrant doucement. Et l'instant d'après, il était en elle.

La sensation bien que désagréable au premier abord ne demandait cependant qu'à être découverte. Il libéra ses poignets afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle vint enfouir son visage dans son cou et serra de toutes ses forces ses mains dans les siennes, l'invitant à continuer.

Ils oublièrent tout. Seulement concentrés sur les sensations et le plaisir. Elle sentit une vague de Force la traverser, lui faisant ressentir les sentiments de son partenaire. En plus de leurs deux corps, leurs deux cerveaux semblaient également fusionner.

Le silence de la forêt d'Ahch-To était le seul témoin de ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient seuls, enfermés dans leur bulle et personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils avaient complètement oublié R2 et Chewie qui pourtant ne devaient se trouver qu'à quelques kilomètres.

Le silence fut brisé par ses cris à elle et ses gémissements à lui. Devant cette démonstration brute de leur plaisir commun, elle se colla encore davantage à lui, voulant le sentir encore plus proche d'elle. Elle l'embrassa violemment, cherchant sa langue avec avidité.

Il avait finalement lâché ses mains, s'accrochant à ses cuisses avec fermeté tandis qu'elle avait jointes les siennes derrière son cou. Leurs fronts se touchaient tandis que leurs corps bougeaient au rythme des vas et viens incessants.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, la forêt retourna brutalement, dans un dernier échange de cris, à son habituel et triste silence. Fatigués et sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Ben se retira et vint se coucher sur elle, appuyant son visage sur le haut de sa poitrine. Tout comme Rey, il tremblait, dernière preuve du plaisir coupable mais délicieux qu'ils venaient mutuellement de prendre.

Elle se sentait faible, épuisée mais étrangement épanouie. Elle s'accrocha aux dernières bribes de pensées de Ben qu'elle pouvait ressentir avant que cette étrange capacité ne s'arrête.

Couchés l'un contre l'autre, la réalité de leur acte les rattrapa finalement. Sans prononcer un seul mot, ils se séparèrent. Rey se sentit soudain seule sans le poids de cet homme sur elle. Ils se relevèrent et sans un regard se rhabillèrent. L'agréable sensation d'après venait d'être remplacée par une tension palpable. Ce qui finit d'achever cette parenthèse inattendue fut l'arrivée inopinée de R2 qui sifflota à Rey qu'un message l'attendait dans le Faucon.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le droïde était finalement arrivé au bon moment. 5 minutes plus tôt, cela aurait été une catastrophe et 5 minutes plus tard, elle ne saurait jamais si elle aurait réussi à prononcer un mot. Néanmoins, elle avait bien remarqué que le petit astromech les avait tour à tour regardés.

Elle déglutit et se tourna finalement vers Ben. Il se tenait droit comme un i, une mine renfrognée mais semblait attendre un mot de sa part. Elle se détourna de lui.

« Merci R2. J'arrive. »

Et elle suivit le petit droïde sans se retourner, récupérant son sabre laissé au sol. Elle allait entrer dans le Faucon pour écouter le message mais fut interrompu dans son geste quand son comlink s'alluma et qu'une transmission tenta de s'établir. Le visage de Finn lui apparut peu après.

« Rey ! Tu es là ! Tout va bien ? Débuta Finn à une vitesse affolante. On était inquiet, on a essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois durant l'heure écoulée et on n'obtenait aucune réponse. »

Malgré qu'elle se sentait complètement décontenancée et observée, elle trouva la force de sourire.

« Sois rassuré Finn, je vais bien. J'étais dehors à m'entraîner au sabre et j'étais tout simplement occupée et trop loin du Faucon pour entendre vos appels. Je t'assure, tout va bien. »

Elle sentait son regard brûlant dans son dos. Elle se reconcentra sur Finn.

« Merci Rey. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu progresses bien. Malheureusement je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle, tu vas devoir écourter ton séjour. On a besoin de toi ici. Ta présence est réclamée. On m'a demandé de te faire passer le message, ça avait l'air urgent d'où mon insistance à t'appeler.

-Aucun problème. Je range mes affaires et je vous rejoins. Merci Finn. »

Et elle coupa la connexion. Elle pivota sur elle-même de façon à observer Ben. Le silence pesant était toujours de mise entre eux. Une partie d'elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire à l'abri de cette forêt qui détenait désormais un secret inavouable. Mais, une autre partie, semblait encore ressentir le corps chaud de Ben contre elle.

« Je dois partir. Comme tu l'as entendu, la Résistance m'attend. Ils pourraient se poser des questions. »

Elle espérait ainsi mettre fin à la tension mais il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle pensa qu'à cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour connaître les pensées de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Et ce fut terminé. Il rejoignit son vaisseau sans ajouter un mot la laissant tranquillement rentrer à sa base. Elle eut juste le temps de voir son vaisseau décoller avant, elle-même, de partir avec le Faucon.

Le trajet lui parut extrêmement long. Assise derrière la console des commandes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux événements qui venaient de se produire malgré toute sa volonté de réfléchir à un autre sujet. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle ne ressentit étrangement aucune culpabilité ni aucune gêne. Ce qui l'inquiétait au contraire, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher des sensations qu'elle avait vécues. Elle avait l'impression de toujours ressentir sa chaleur, ses mains sur elle et sa bouche sur la sienne.

Quand elle atterrit enfin à la base principale de la Résistance, elle n'avait qu'une envie : foncer dans ses quartiers et prendre une douche. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle avait particulièrement peur que quelqu'un le sente au sens strict du terme. Elle savait que sa peau était imprégnée de son odeur à lui, elle le sentait, partout sur elle. Quand Finn l'accueillit en la prenant dans ses bras, elle retint son souffle et écourta gentiment ce moment gênant, priant secrètement pour que personne d'autre ne se montre trop affectueux.

« Encore désolé d'avoir dû t'obliger à rentrer mais on ne nous a pas trop laissé le choix. Je sais que tu aurais aimé rester et continuer ce que tu avais à faire, s'excusa Finn.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, répondit-elle très sérieusement. »

Et ils descendirent ensemble de la rampe.

/

Bon, autant vous dire que j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Moongrim, je pense que ta demande a été satisfaite ;) Ca m'avait bien fait sourire ce commentaire surtout en connaissance la suite.

Merci à vous par avance !


	13. Partie 2 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour bonjour,**

Une nouvelle fois merci à mes fidèles reviewers ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous retrouver chaque semaine et vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 2**

Depuis son retour il y a quelques heures, excepté la douche qu'elle avait exigée, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle enchaînant les réunions au sommet. L'inquiétude de la Résistance était palpable, les généraux et autres amiraux redoutaient une attaque imminente du Premier Ordre bien qu'aucun signe n'avait été envoyé en ce sens.

Elle reconnut qu'elle avait été quelque peu distraite et n'avait pas toujours été la plus attentive aux informations transmises. Mais à chaque fois que son esprit semblait vivoter vers un autre sujet, elle le rappelait à l'ordre.

Désormais seule, assise à une table à manger un maigre repas, elle pouvait enfin réfléchir à ses actes. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée à faire ce qu'elle avait fait ? Cet acte faisait-elle d'elle une traîtresse ? Qu'en était-il de sa relation avec lui ? Elle se posait beaucoup de questions et elle redoutait par-dessus tout les retrouvailles avec ce dernier.

Plus ou moins interrompus par R2 puis par Finn et son retour, ils n'avaient pas pu se parler. Bien que, sur le coup, cette situation l'avait arrangée, elle le regrettait à présent. Qu'allait-elle trouver à lui dire et comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit ?

Elle se retrouvait dans une situation qu'elle croyait avoir dépassée, celle de la culpabilité. Cette question n'était plus venue la hanter depuis qu'elle s'était rendue-compte qu'être au contact de Ben, pouvoir échanger avec lui sur des sujets dont elle ne pouvait parler aux autres, lui faisait un bien fou et qu'elle avait fini par accepter que leur petit rendez-vous lui était devenu indispensable.

Elle finissait son assiette quand elle sursauta et se leva brutalement attirant des tas de regards sur elle. Elle avait renversé sa chaise et se tenait debout fixant un point devant elle, n'osant croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle se moquait des regards interloqués qui la jugeait, après tout, elle était déjà une source de curiosité alors peu lui importait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais elle ne discernait plus rien. Au fond d'elle pourtant, elle aurait juré avoir aperçu maître Luke. Tel un mirage il était apparu avant de disparaître.

/

Rey se trouvait en dehors des murs de la base, elle profitait de l'air frais et de cette douce solitude pour réfléchir à ses actes. Ayant besoin de se défouler, elle s'entraînait au sabre pour laisser s'exprimer ses doutes et sa crainte. Elle se sentait épuisée et ne pouvait désormais plus refouler toutes les pensées contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Essoufflée, elle accrocha le sabre à sa ceinture et décida d'arrêter cet entraînement qui virait à la catastrophe tellement elle manquait de concentration. Tout à coup, elle sentit une étrange présence autour d'elle et se retourna brusquement prête à attaquer.

« Maître Luke ? »

L'ancien maître Jedi se trouvait face à elle, à seulement quelques mètres. Vêtu de la traditionnelle toge, il était entouré d'un halo bleu et à travers lui Rey pouvait apercevoir la base de la Résistance. Choquée, elle recula de quelques pas, la bouche ouverte ne sachant quoi dire.

« Comment…

-est-ce possible ? termina Luke. »

Presque apeurée, elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour l'observer. Elle ne savait pas qu'un tel phénomène était possible.

« Alors l'autre jour dans la cantine…

-… tu n'avais pas rêvé. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée pendant ton repas. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le fantôme de son ancien maître se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et lui faisait la conversation le plus naturellement du monde, comme si cette situation était totalement normale.

« Reportons cette explication à plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis venu pour une autre raison. »

Rey restait néanmoins méfiante.

« Je t'ai observée depuis mon départ. Tes progrès ont été fulgurants. Je suis quelque peu déçu que les livres ne t'aient pas apporté toutes les réponses dont tu avais besoin. Mais, Maître Yoda avait raison, ils ne t'ont rien apporté que tu ne savais déjà. »

Rey ne comprenait pas de qui parlait son ancien maître et était toujours désorientée par cette apparition soudaine. Se redressant, elle fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Ce sont certains de tes choix récents qui m'ont poussé à venir te parler aujourd'hui. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ignore ce que tu as fait avec mon neveu ? »

Il la regardait avec un œil accusateur. Elle se sentit soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et préféra l'attaque à la défense.

« Pourquoi venir me voir uniquement maintenant ? L'attaqua-t-elle. J'aurais tellement eu besoin de vous plus tôt. J'étais perdue, seule, avec ce poids sur mes épaules. J'avais besoin de vous ! Et vous apparaissez seulement maintenant pour me faire la morale ! Si vous m'observiez, si vous pouviez venir me parler comme vous le faites maintenant, pourquoi avoir autant attendu ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée si seule ?

-Tu as su trouver une alternative à ton problème. Tu es une nouvelle fois allée voir Kylo Ren.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger. Vous n'étiez pas à ma place. Et je ne contrôlais pas ces connexions !

-Tu ne les contrôlais peut-être pas mais tu étais libre d'en faire ce que tu en souhaitais. Au lieu de t'en détourner, tu y as replongé la tête la première. Je t'avais mis en garde contre lui mais une nouvelle fois, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme lorsque tu es partie le rejoindre. Tu n'as pas appris de cette erreur. Pourtant, il t'a déjà déçu une première fois.

-Je sais, admit-elle. Et j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi Ben avait agi ainsi. En lui demandant, en allant fouiller dans ses souvenirs même… et oui j'ai souhaité maintenir ces connexions. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose de plus fort que moi, initiée par la Force elle-même, qui m'attire et m'oblige à regarder dans la direction de Ben. Je sais au plus profond de moi que nos destins sont liés, je l'ai vu. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'attitude que l'on attend de moi, que c'est contraire aux principes Jedi, que l'on veut faire de moi celle qui rebâtira un nouvel Ordre comme vous mais je ne me vois pas arracher des enfants à leur famille, vivre seule. Je ne veux pas abandonner celle que je suis pour n'être qu'un maître Jedi.

-Rey, tu es le dernier espoir de cette galaxie. La paix, la liberté de millions de peuples repose sur tes épaules mais toi, ta crainte est de finir seule ? J'ai vécu ce que tu vis, j'ai moi aussi été ce dernier espoir à l'époque de l'Empire et je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

-Et regardez comment ça s'est terminé. Vous pensez toujours que ce schéma classique est le bon ?

-Parce que tu vois une meilleure solution ? Je comprends que tu ne veux pas finir comme moi en ermite, honteux de ce qu'il a fait mais qu'envisages-tu de faire ? Restez auprès des tiens et attendre que la Résistance s'éteigne ce qui finira par arriver. Ou bien rejoindre le côté obscur et te reproduire avec Ben ?

-Vous exagérez ! Je parlais de la Résistance quand j'évoquais la solitude.

-Oui ! Mais tu ne veux pas non plus renoncer à avoir ta propre famille, famille qui t'a tant manqué dans ton enfance.

-En quoi est-ce mal ?

-Tu fais passer tes intérêts personnels avant ceux de la galaxie entière. Tu as laissé ton attirance pour lui prendre le dessus sur la décision rationnelle que tu te devais de prendre. Que se passera-t-il à votre prochaine confrontation ? Pourras-tu encore le combattre ? Rey, tu dois vaincre le côté obscur, pas t'unir à lui.

-Je n'ai pas basculé ! Je n'irai pas dans l'obscurité.

-Mais tu as déjà un pied dedans ! Tu ne t'es pas laissée séduire par le pouvoir et la facilité mais par une paire de jolies yeux.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous. Je n'échouerai pas. Je suis sûre de mes choix et ne basculerai pas dans le côté obscur. Et je n'abandonnerai pas Ben Solo. »

Et le spectre de son ancien maître s'effaça la laissant seule face à ses choix et à sa fureur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à se mettre en colère contre lui hormis son indéfectible idée qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne le vivait pas, ne le ressentait pas. Elle devait se faire confiance à elle et à la Force. La Force qui la guidait inlassablement vers Ben.

/

Encore secouée par sa discussion avec Luke, elle entra dans la base et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, décidée à provoquer une connexion. Ben et elle se tenaient à distance depuis leur rapport inattendu sur Ahch-to, il était temps que ce jeu du chat et de la souris s'arrête. Sur le chemin, elle fut néanmoins interrompue dans sa résolution par un caporal lui demandant de se rendre dans la salle de commandement.

Mais contre toute-attente alors qu'elle suivait le jeune homme, elle sentit la sensation familière se répandre en elle. Elle avait dû tellement y penser fort que la connexion avait fini par s'établir. Sans un regard pour son interlocuteur, elle continua à marcher mais s'adressa à lui.

« Je ne suis pas seule, murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé dans ce cas ?

-J'ai été interrompue de manière inopinée. »

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle se sentit subitement gênée et se rappela automatiquement la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. D'autant plus que le caporal se sentait obligé de lui faire la conversation. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de couloir.

« J'ai besoin d'une minute. Dites-leur que j'arrive. »

Enfin seule. Et enfin elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait à une bonne distance d'elle mais ne disait rien. Il la regardait à son tour. L'atmosphère se chargea subitement devenant tendue, presque étouffante. De toute évidence, il ne ferait rien pour l'aider à rendre la situation plus confortable.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois, commença-t-elle doucement.

-A propos de quoi ?

-D'avoir pris la fuite. On aurait dû se parler.

-La Résistance t'attendait. Tu devais faire vite.

-Mais je n'étais pas à 5 minutes près. Toi comme moi, on le savait. On a juste préféré fuir la situation. »

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, collant son dos contre la matière froide. Revoir Ben après plusieurs jours de silence, la rendait à la fois heureuse et mélancolique. Elle avait senti ces derniers jours une certaine forme de manque apparaître en elle et s'était surprise à penser à lui durant ses journées, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour elle, auparavant jamais elle ne s'était inquiétée de savoir ce que Ben faisait en dehors de leurs échanges ou du moins ses interrogations se faisaient plus rares. Elle savait que depuis Ahch-to quelque chose était désormais différent. Mais, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Ils restaient stoïques, face à face, à se regarder dans ce couloir. Elle était attirée par lui, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien et sentait monter en elle un désir croissant de se rapprocher de lui. C'était comme si les sensations ressenties durant leur rapport remontaient brutalement à la surface, comme si elle pouvait à nouveau sentir les émotions de Ben, être dans sa tête. Une étrange plénitude l'envahit.

« Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Et toi non plus. »

/

J'espère que ce chapitra aura comblé vos espérances !


	14. Partie 2 - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voilà la suite de la deuxième partie de cette fiction !**

 **Merci à mes fidèles pour leurs commentaires, je suis toujours impatiente d'avoir vos retours :)**

 **Chapitre 3**

Il faisait nuit et elle était là, une nouvelle fois à attendre que la connexion s'établisse pour leur rendez-vous nocturne mais Ben n'apparaissait pas. Lasse et commençant à fatiguer, elle s'était assise sur une chaise, à moitié couchée sur le panneau de commandes qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle avait croisé ses bras dans l'espoir d'y trouver un confort supplémentaire avant de reposer sa tête dessus.

R2 l'avait déjà, par deux fois, invitée à aller se coucher dans son lit. Mais Rey avait poliment refusé, ne voulant pas vexer le droïde qui prenait grandement soin d'elle depuis longtemps maintenant. Il l'avait réprimandée, lui indiquant que le manque de sommeil était mauvais pour sa santé mais avait ajouté, dans un bip ironique, que Ben avait l'étrange faculté de lui donner une volonté de fer. Ce qui avait fait sourire la jeune femme.

Elle appréciait de plus en plus l'humour du petit droïde, qui ne se gênait jamais pour la taquiner en privé sur le sujet de ce qu'il désignait parfois par « son correspondant secret ». Elle se doutait que l'astromech n'était pas dupe sur ce qu'il avait sans doute compris par lui-même en les voyants elle et Ben dans la forêt. Etrangement, et cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un droïde, elle ne se sentait ni honteuse, ni gênée. Il lui envoya un nouveau bip réprobateur.

« Je dois attendre encore un peu. Je suis sûre qu'il viendra, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

-Quelle chose ? »

Elle se redressa doucement, le sourire aux lèvres et s'étira avant de se lever.

« J'ai senti ton attente à travers la Force et je m'en excuse. J'étais occupé, il marqua une pause. Et je ne pouvais pas me libérer. »

Elle fit un « ah » et hocha la tête mais préféra vite changer de sujet. Sans en avoir jamais réellement parlé, ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite de ne jamais évoquer leur camp et leur rôle respectif dans chacun d'eux. Mieux valait éviter les sujets dits sensibles. Ben avait visiblement était pris par ses fonctions de Suprême Leader et elle ne désirait pas en savoir plus.

« Alors que voulais-tu me demander ? »

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, jouant avec ses doigts et refusant de lui faire face.

« Je sais, et c'était il y a quelques temps désormais, que je t'ai dit que j'avais fait mon deuil. Que ça ne m'apporterait plus rien, que je n'avais pas besoin de voir.

-Tu parles de tes parents ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à retourner dans ce souvenir ? Pour en voir la conclusion ?

-Non. Un souvenir incomplet et hors contexte ne m'aidera pas à avancer et à tirer un trait sur tout ça définitivement. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus concret, de trouver enfin la paix avec tout ça. Je croyais l'avoir fait mais, la nuit, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y rêver. J'ai passé plus de 10 ans de ma vie à les attendre, à espérer en vain. C'était ridicule de croire qu'en si peu de temps, j'arriverais à me débarrasser de cette vilaine habitude.

-Que souhaites-tu que je fasse ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes sur Jakku. Que tu me montres…

-…où repose tes parents ?

-Oui. J'en ai besoin.

-Je comprends.

-Je sais. Tu es le seul à comprendre. »

Et elle le regarda échangeant dans un regard un tas de non-dits sur leur relation.

« Quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible. J'ai déjà évoqué une mission pour ma formation de Jedi de mon côté afin de pouvoir m'absenter quelques jours alors, je n'attends que toi.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. »

Elle ne masqua pas sa surprise, ni sa déception. En toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse lui dire non. Et bizarrement, elle ne s'imaginait pas y aller sans lui. Elle avait besoin d'une personne qui comprenne sa situation auprès d'elle et de tellement plus.

« Je ne me vois pas y aller sans toi, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure. Pas parce que je ne veux pas y aller seule, simplement car je ne m'y vois pas autrement qu'avec toi.

-Alors considère que tu ne seras pas seule pour effectuer ce voyage.

-Et pour tes obligations ? »

Elle vit l'ombre passer sur son visage. Le doute, rapide, éphémère mais bien présent. Il était visiblement perturbé et essayait de lui cacher. Elle voyait son trouble, tiraillé entre son problème au sein du Premier Ordre et son désir de l'accompagner. Tout cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais il finit par prendre sa décision.

« Je ne pourrais pas m'absenter longtemps.

-Ne te mets pas dans une situation délicate pour moi. »

Il releva la tête à sa remarque et plongea son regard dans le sien brièvement avant de s'en détourner.

« Je réglerai mes affaires avant de partir. Contente-toi de te tenir prête à partir à tout moment. Je te recontacterai quand nous pourrons nous retrouver sur Jakku. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Merci. »

/

Discrètement, le lendemain elle avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires dans un sac qu'elle plaça dans le Faucon sous le regard interrogatif de Chewie.

« Je vais devoir t'emprunter le Faucon bientôt. Pour peu de temps. »

Il lui répondit par un grognement.

« Non, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un copilote cette fois. Je n'irais pas loin et je ne risque rien. Tu seras plus utile ici auprès de Finn et de Poe, et R2 sera avec moi. Il veillera sur moi. »

Il grogna une nouvelle fois pour exprimer son mécontentement. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions. De laisser mourir le passé… »

/

Elle ressentit la sensation familière de la connexion le surlendemain. Elle sentit une excitation nouvelle monter en elle. Elle avait été très impatiente ces deux derniers jours, attendant avec anxiété un signe de Ben pour lui signifier le grand départ. Une fois confirmé par ce dernier qu'elle pouvait prendre la route, elle commença, aidé de Chewie, à faire les dernières vérifications du Faucon avant son départ.

« Tu t'en vas seule, encore une fois. »

Elle lâcha l'outil qu'elle tenait à la main et s'approcha de Finn, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« C'est quelque chose que je dois régler seule afin d'être en paix avec moi-même.

-C'est pour ta formation de Jedi ?

-Non, cette fois, c'est personnel. Ça concerne ma famille. Et les réponses qui me hantent depuis toutes ces années. »

Avec Finn, au contraire de Poe, elle avait choisi de lui dire la vraie raison.

« Rey, nous sommes ta famille. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

-Je sais et je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je ne me vois pas devenir un Jedi complet si je ne tire pas un trait définitif sur cette question. »

Elle sortit un petit comlink de sa poche.

« Je serai joignable à chaque instant. Appelle-moi dès que tu en ressens le besoin. Je serai sur Jakku.

-Fais attention. Nous sommes peut-être faible mais tu représentes la plus grande menace pour le Premier Ordre. Tu dois être recherchée, sois discrète et prudente.

-Je le serais. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle aimait toujours cette sensation, chaude, réconfortante, lorsqu'elle était enlacée par Finn. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité et aimée, dans sa famille comme il l'avait dit. Elle vit Rose au loin qui les regardait. Rey n'avait jamais réellement développé une amitié solide avec la jeune femme bien qu'elle la trouvait douce et gentille, elles se connaissaient mal. Mais ce dont Rey était sûre c'était de ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami.

« Je crois que je vais devoir te lâcher, dit Rey en s'éloignant. Je ne voudrais pas me faire foudroyer. »

Finn se retourna et aperçut Rose.

« C'est compliqué, lui dit-il.

-Je sais. Je sais ce que c'est, ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais au moins, je suis rassurée. Je sais qu'on prendra bien soin de toi ici. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter.

-Tu es sûr que Chewie ne doit pas venir avec toi ? Tu auras sûrement quelques difficultés à piloter le Faucon seule.

-Non, ça ira. Chewie a eu la gentillesse de me prêter le Faucon, je ne vais pas en plus l'obliger à m'accompagner. »

Elle sourit en tentant de masquer sa gêne. En réalité, si elle avait écarté Chewie, la principale raison était la 3ème personne invitée à faire ce voyage en plus d'elle et R2. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Ben depuis le moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé et elle ne savait absolument pas comment allait se dérouler les retrouvailles. Etant donné la tension entre les deux, elle préférait éviter un nouveau conflit pour l'instant. Pour autant, elle savait que le wookie n'était pas dupe.

« Bon très bien. Alors fais bon voyage et reviens-nous vite. »

Elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène éternellement, elle partait, Finn s'inquiétait, tentait de la dissuader et finalement venait lui dire au revoir. Elle culpabilisait, elle n'aimait pas lui cacher une partie de la vérité mais elle savait qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais.

Désormais à bord du vaisseau, elle l'alluma, rentra les coordonnés et décolla avant de passer en hyperespace.

/

Ils vont se revoir en "réel". Comment vont se dérouler les retrouvailles ?


	15. Partie 2 - Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir ! (oui car je suis en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à ma très chère Emma :) c'est un pur régal pour moi de lire tes commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Chapitre 4**

Un sentiment bizarre l'envahit soudainement, un mélange de doute et d'appréhension, du stress lié à son retour sur la planète désertique. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds sur Jakku depuis son départ inattendu avec un certain jeune homme et une petite boule blanche et orange. Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain mais à la fois tellement proche. Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à quitter cette planète avait aujourd'hui une grande difficulté à y retourner.

Quand, à la sortie de l'hyperespace, elle vit surgir la planète orange et jaune, elle inspira un grand coup et repassa les commandes en mode manuel. Elle se posa non loin de Niima mais à distance suffisante pour que le Faucon, ancienne propriété d'Unkar Plutt, ne le voit pas afin de récupérer son bien volé. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la rampe, une écharpe enroulée autour de sa bouche pour se protéger du sable, elle fut saisit par la chaleur étouffante. Plus habituée à de telles températures, elle recula d'un pas pour sentir à nouveau la fraîcheur du vaisseau et percuta R2 sans le faire exprès qui bipa.

« Pardon R2. Cette chaleur m'a surprise. On se déshabitue très vite d'un tel climat. Tu as la chance de ne pas le ressentir. »

Il sifflota une réponse avant de l'interroger.

« Non, Ben n'est pas encore arrivé. Je ne ressens pas sa présence »

Elle ne sut comment mais en son for intérieur, elle avait cette étrange sensation qui se développait comme si malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle pouvait sentir Ben à travers l'espace n'importe où il pouvait se trouver. Ce qui lui fit dire qu'il n'était pas encore rentré dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Cette nouveauté dans leur connexion l'inquiétait et la perturbait car elle agissait de manière intermittente. Elle ne savait pas s'il ressentait lui aussi cette possibilité.

« Une tempête de sable se lève, nous ferions mieux de rester à l'intérieur pour l'instant. »

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois le calme revenu, elle remit sa grande écharpe et sortit du vaisseau suivi de R2 qui semblait très bien s'accommoder du sable. Quelques mèches de cheveux virevoltaient autour de son visage, et elle sentit bientôt le soleil taper contre sa peau. Elle s'arrêta pour boire avant de grimper une dune et d'admirer à ses pieds son ancienne vie.

La ville grouillait de vie et de monde, elle vit des pilleurs, comme elle autrefois ramener leurs trouvailles et tenter de les rendre présentables. Elle se dit qu'il s'agissait là de son ancien quotidien. Elle fut arrêtée dans sa réflexion quand elle vit un petit garçon, âgé d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, essayait de nettoyer un carburateur mais il s'y prenait de la plus mauvaise des façons. Rey s'avança vers lui avant de se pencher pour se mettre à sa hauteur et enleva le morceau d'écharpe qui recouvrait son visage.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle lui sourit, pour le mettre en confiance, et approcha timidement ses mains pour venir saisir l'objet. Elle prit également une brosse et commença à brosser différemment de la méthode employée par le garçon.

« Tu vois ? De cette façon, tu enlèves la crasse sans abîmer les composants. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la brosse et l'objet pour qu'il puisse tester par lui-même. Il les prit avec timidité avant d'essayer sa méthode.

Rey repensa soudainement aux paroles de Luke. Sur son égoïsme. En regardant ce petit garçon, elle se dit que son ancien maître avait peut-être raison. Elle n'avait vu la situation que sous un seul angle : le sien. Elle ne s'était basée que sur sa propre histoire, ignorant toutes celles que comptaient la galaxie. Si elle venait à rétablir un nouvel Ordre, alors elle pourrait venir en aide à des enfants seuls, abandonnés, parfois même esclaves et qui rêvaient d'un avenir meilleur, un enfant comme elle l'avait elle-même était.

Elle s'était toujours imaginée, encouragée par la vision des livres sacrés et, elle devait bien l'avouer par Ben, arrachant des enfants à leur famille, leur faisant vivre son traumatisme à elle d'être séparé des siens contre leurs volontés.

Elle se rendit compte que l'heure n'était pas à ses questions. Ben venait d'arriver, elle l'avait senti. Elle sourit à l'enfant avant de se relever. Elle se tourna alors vers une voix, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Bien qu'elle sut qu'elle allait au-devant de gros problèmes, elle s'avança nonchalamment vers le comptoir d'Unkar qui ne masqua ni sa surprise, ni sa colère de la revoir ici.

« Salle petite voleuse ! Tu viens payer ta dette ?

-Quelle dette ? Le Faucon appartenait à Han Solo, je ne l'ai pas volé. A vrai dire, je l'aurais plutôt rendu à son véritable propriétaire. Et puis, après des années de mensonge sur la véritable valeur de mes pièces, j'estime que ma dette, si dette il existait, a été payée. »

L'air méfiant, il se pencha sur le comptoir de façon à rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues petite ? Tu me traites de menteur ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre avec toute la méchanceté dont elle était capable, elle sentit une main presser doucement son épaule ce qui l'arrêta automatiquement. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main gantée de Ben avant de les relever vers son visage.

« Je ne crois pas que nous sommes là pour ça. »

Il tira doucement sur son bras pour l'éloigner du comptoir, R2 les suivant.

« On en restera pas là ! Hurla Unkar au loin. »

Elle lança un regard mauvais en direction de son ancien patron puis suivit Ben jusqu'à la sortie de la ville avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de récupérer son bras qu'il tenait toujours.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en es mêlé ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais peu de temps à te consacrer, je n'en ai donc pas à perdre dans ces futilités. »

Elle recula d'un pas, vexée par le fond et la forme de sa phrase.

« J'avais des choses à régler avec lui. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite si jamais je remettais un jour les pieds ici quand j'ai appris qu'il m'arnaquait tout ce temps.

-Je crois que nous sommes venus pour des choses autrement plus importantes qu'un conflit qui n'a plus aucun intérêt aujourd'hui. Tu n'es plus son employée. »

Et il se retourna pour continuer son chemin sous les yeux ébahis de Rey. Sans ajouter un mot, elle le suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Je pense que tu voudras y aller seule. Continue tout droit, tu le sentiras quand tu y seras. »

Elle ne comprit pas bien son conseil mais décida de le suivre. Elle avança de plusieurs mètres, s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer Ben et R2 qui attendaient puis se remit en route. Elle avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios sur leurs retrouvailles et sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

Elle marcha plusieurs minutes devant elle, seul le désert l'entourait. A cette distance, elle ne voyait même plus ces deux accompagnateurs. Soudain, elle sentit comme un appel à travers la Force, d'abord subtile puis plus elle avançait plus il se faisait fort.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant une étendue de sable entourée de grilles et de différents bric à brac abandonnés. Personne n'avait dû mettre les pieds ici depuis un moment au vu de l'état mais la Force semblait l'appeler vers cet endroit précis.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, passant ses mains sur le sable, ressentant sa chaleur, sa Force et son histoire. Sa famille, ses parents étaient enterrés ici, elle le savait, tout son être lui criait que ses réponses se trouvaient ici. Sans prévenir, elle sentit les larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Tout ce temps passé sur Jakku, à les croire loin, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Elle laissa échapper sa souffrance, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours retenu.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait plus apaisée, comme si cette porte qui était toujours restée entrouverte venait enfin de se refermer, enfin en paix avec elle-même.

Elle se releva doucement, les larmes s'échappant encore avant, après un dernier regard, de se retourner et de rebrousser chemin.

Elle marcha lentement, se laissant guider par la présence de Ben qu'elle sentait à travers la Force pour retrouver son chemin.

Quand elle arriva près d'eux, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. A travers son regard qu'elle avait aperçu, il l'avait interrogé sur son état suite au moment qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas les mots alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle prit les poignets de Ben dans ses mains, il en fit de même, puis elle s'approcha encore, venant coller son front au sien. Et elle lui partagea ses émotions. Brutes, sans équivoque, ni fioriture, seulement ses sentiments et ses ressenties.

Les yeux fermés, elle se contentait de penser, nullement troublée par la proximité du visage de Ben près du sien. Au contraire, ce contact humain simplement doux et affectueux l'aidait à se remettre des émotions violentes qu'elle venait de vivre.

Parfaitement en paix et à l'aise, elle osa même aller plus loin, en partageant ensuite le manque de sa présence qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours ainsi que son impatiente à le revoir.

« Comment tu as su qu'ils étaient ici ? murmura Rey.

-Toi, c'était dans ta tête. Dans un de tes souvenirs. Tu as entendu petite une conversation qui l'évoquait. Je savais par contre que toi seule pourrait trouver l'endroit exact et vu la nature du lieu, il paraissait logique que cela se trouve dans le coin le plus excentré de la ville.

-J'ai cru toutes ces années, qu'ils étaient partis avec un vaisseau et avaient quitté la planète.

-Ton souvenir n'est pas faux. Ca a dû être le cas. Ils ont très bien pu revenir.

-Probablement. Ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. »

Elle se concentra sur leur lien à nouveau lui adressant ses remerciements silencieux pour son aide et son temps.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Tu devais juste être rassurée.

-C'est vrai mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. »

Connectée à Ben de cette façon, elle se sentait calme, apaisée. Elle allait pénétrer son esprit à lui mais le bip inquiet de R2 la ramena sur terre, l'obligeant à casser sa connexion avec Ben. Elle décolla son front du sien et tourna son visage vers le petit droïde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe R2 ? »

Le droïde se retourna afin de lui désigner le problème. Elle vit au loin Unkar et plusieurs de ses sbires se diriger dangereusement vers la position du Faucon. Elle resserra ses mains autour des poignets de Ben qui avait toujours son regard fixé sur elle.

« Je crois que tu avais raison. Je nous ai attiré des problèmes en allant discuter avec lui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je dois aller m'occuper de sauver mon moyen de transport.

-Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, lui dit-il posément.

-Je sais. »

Pour autant, elle ne relâcha pas sa prise. Ce fut seulement les bips hystériques de R2 qui lui firent lâcher Ben.

« Je dois y aller. »

Et elle s'éloigna à reculons et à regret.

/

Et oui dommage... ce n'est pas encore là qu'ils vont s'expliquer !


	16. Partie 2 - Chapitre 5

**Bonjour :)**

Une nouvelle fois je suis ravie de vos retours ! Vraiment je suis touchée de voir que chaque semaine vous suivez cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire :)

 **Chapitre 5**

Rey était rentrée à la base aussitôt sa bataille pour le Faucon terminée. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir méchamment fait mordre la poussière à Unkar et à ses hommes, se vengeant de toutes ces années de maltraitance et de mensonge. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas forcément bien agi mais elle n'avait pu lutter contre les profonds ressentiments qu'elle avait emmagasinés depuis plus de 10 ans. Et puis, elle avait repensé à ce petit garçon, peut-être qu'Unkar serait plus tolérant à l'avenir après la leçon reçue.

Elle se sentait désormais soulagée d'un poids qui avait toujours pesé sur sa vie. Avoir pu enfin faire face à cette dure réalité lui avait fait le plus grand bien malgré la difficulté que cela avait représenté. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle y penserait toujours mais plus de la même façon. La douleur de son abandon serait toujours présente mais elle occuperait une place moindre dans son esprit et son cœur. Elle se sentait fière d'elle aussi, elle avait réussi à affronter cette épreuve. Elle se sentait libre, libre de pouvoir se construire sans ce poids constant sur elle et d'aller de l'avant.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Rey réfléchissait aux récents événements et notamment à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ben. Elle aurait cru que leurs retrouvailles en réel auraient été l'occasion d'éclaircir les choses et qu'après un moment de gêne, ils en auraient parlé.

« Nous n'étions pas là pour ça. »

Elle le regarda, ne masquant pas sa surprise. Il choisissait toujours son moment pour apparaître devant elle.

« Comment sais-tu à quoi je pensais ? L'interrogea Rey.

-Et à quoi pensais-tu au juste ? »

Elle aurait presque cru avoir vu un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres face à l'ironie de sa question.

« Tu es conscient qu'il faudra en parler à un moment donné ?

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une obligation, dit-il posément. Laissons simplement faire les choses. Il n'est pas nécessaire de trouver une explication à tout. Ça complique parfois davantage les choses que ça ne les simplifient. »

Bizarrement et bien qu'en total contradiction avec ses pensées récentes, elle ne trouva rien à redire à cette explication. Il avait sans doute raison.

« Mais si tu souhaites en parler… Il laissa passer un instant avant de continuer. De mon côté, je pense que tu t'es très bien exprimée sur le moment. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait de leur faculté à lire dans les pensées de l'un et l'autre ou bien à l'aspect plus terre à terre de la chose. Elle opta pour un mixte des deux.

« Je tenais à renouveler une fois de plus mes remerciements. Je me sens enfin en paix avec ce sujet. Après toutes ces années de souffrance je me sens soulagée et puis il ne viendra pas me hanter quand je fonderai ma propre famille. »

Elle vit une lueur de surprise traverser le regard de Ben.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Je crois t'avoir déjà parlé de mes désaccords concernant l'Ordre Jedi. Celui-ci en est un. Pour une personne ayant toujours ignoré, du moins jusqu'à récemment, d'où elle venait, je ne me vois certainement pas renoncer à le vivre moi-même alors que je l'ai toujours souhaité profondément. Les deux doivent être conciliables. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« J'ai senti un trouble dans tes pensées sur Jakku. »

Elle s'étonna de ce brusque retournement de situation. Elle savait que le sujet de la famille était sensible pour lui comme il l'avait pu l'être pour elle, alors elle ne dit rien.

« Un trouble ? Pourtant, je ne t'ai rien caché. Tu as vu mes pensées à l'état pur.

-Je sais. Je ne parlais pas de ce moment. J'évoquais une pensée avant mon arrivée. Quelque chose t'a gênée. »

Elle repensa au petit garçon. Et s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur la capacité de Ben à avoir senti son doute. Leur lien se développait et devenait de plus en plus puissant, dans les deux sens.

« Effectivement, je me suis soudain rendue-compte qu'il ne faut pas voir les choses sous un seul angle.

-A propos de ?

-De l'Ordre Jedi justement enfin du bien fondé d'un nouvel Ordre. J'ai vu ce petit garçon sur Jakku. Seul, abandonné comme moi. Sa vie pourrait changer tout comme l'a été la mienne. L'Ordre pourrait aider ce genre d'enfants. Je reconnais n'y avoir jamais songé, trop préoccupée et traumatisée par ma propre histoire, je m'étais focalisée à croire que j'arracherais des enfants à leur famille alors que je suis la preuve vivante qu'au contraire cela peut aussi être un merveilleux moyen d'épanouissement. Eux aussi pourraient trouver leur place. Quand je l'ai vu ça m'est soudain apparu avec évidence, je ne reviens pas de mettre autant voilé la face tout ce temps. Mon propre traumatisme avait pris le dessus sur ma raison. Je ne devrais probablement pas te demander ça mais qu'en penses-tu ? Je suppose que tu as déjà pu être confronté à ce cas ?

-Contrairement à toi, j'avais déjà été confronté à ce genre de cas ayant moi-même fait partie d'un Ordre. Mais j'avais tout intérêt à ce que tu ne t'y intéresses pas.

-Ca a le mérite d'être honnête, répliqua Rey séchement.

Une fois de plus, il lui prouvait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Et qu'il restait le Suprême Leader du camp opposé et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir élever une bande d'enfants qui voudrait le contrer. Il ne lui en avait donc naturellement pas parlé, l'encourageant à s'enfermer dans sa vision étriquée. Elle ne put empêcher un léger sentiment de trahison l'envahir ainsi qu'une forme de déception.

« Et plutôt logique de ton point de vue. »

Elle se sentit stupide, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulée, et de revenir à l'époque où elle et lui essayaient encore de s'attirer l'un et l'autre vers leur camp respectif. De son côté, elle avait fini par abandonner cet aspect dans leur rapport, préférant se concentrer sur leur relation humaine. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait stupide et avait le sentiment terrible de s'être faite avoir. Une fois encore, elle avait naïvement cru que Ben pouvait, quelques fois, se désintéresser du pouvoir. Au-delà de ça elle s'en voulait personnellement, elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser leur discussion déborder sur ce genre de sujet.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la fixait d'un air concentré, ne cherchant même pas à masquer le fait qu'il essayait de lire en elle mais elle mit toute sa puissance pour le bloquer. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il pénètre son esprit.

« Tu ne parais pas surprise mais pourtant tu sembles déçue, finit-il par dire.

-Comment peux-tu essayer d'entrer dans ma tête à travers notre connexion ? Des choses nous échappent, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte.

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Je n'allais sûrement pas t'encourager dans cette voie. Et pour être tout à fait franc, tu n'aurais même pas dû m'en parler même si j'ai apprécié le fait que tu le fasses. Ça prouve que tu as une certaine confiance en moi.

-Et bien je regrette de t'avoir exprimé mes doutes. C'était une erreur de ma part. Je ne la commettrai plus. »

Et elle coupa la connexion sentant la colère monter. Et cette dernière était dirigée contre elle-même. Elle se sentait faible et pour la première fois depuis ces premières connexions avec Ben, elle eut des regrets.

Elle se retrouvait brutalement confrontée à la terrible réalité de la situation : elle avait consciemment entretenu une relation particulière avec son ennemi. Relation dans laquelle elle s'était investie, avait eu confiance et s'était laissée entraîner à se confier. Au départ, elle considérait les connexions comme le seul moyen à sa disposition pour tenter de ramener Ben vers la lumière mais Luke l'avait toujours mise en garde : c'était à deux sens. Il s'agissait aussi d'un merveilleux outil pour Ben de l'entraîner vers le côté obscur.

Bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais laissée tenter, elle avait donné toutes les cartes à son adversaire pour la manipuler et l'attaquer.

« On ne peut pas nier que quand tu as une idée en tête, tu t'y accroches malgré les mises en garde. Tu n'as confiance qu'en toi et en tes propres perceptions. Il t'aura fallu du temps pour enfin comprendre. »

Elle n'était pas en état de recevoir une leçon de la part de son ancien maître.

« J'ai simplement cru en lui, se justifia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a cru en moi. »

Elle se leva, quitta sa chambre en claquant la porte et traversa la base en ignorant Finn qui l'appelait. Elle s'isola dehors, dans le calme de la forêt avoisinante.

Elle remarqua R2 qui la suivait comme son ombre. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et se mit à méditer tentant d'apaiser sa colère.

Elle croyait en la bonté, en l'être humain, au fait que les gens pouvaient changer. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, elle savait que sa relation avec Ben était également basée sur des envies plus égoïstes. Elle avait eu terriblement besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne, qui savait ce qu'elle vivait et elle s'était naturellement tournée vers lui. Pour autant, Maître Luke avait tort. Bien qu'elle était encore en colère, plus contre elle-même que contre lui, elle savait que Ben ne l'avait pas manipulée pour l'attirer de son côté.

/

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, Rey s'était concentrée sur son entraînement maniant son sabre et méditant. Elle en avait également profité pour passer du temps avec Finn et aider Chewie à faire des réparations dans le Faucon.

Elle avait également récupéré tout le sommeil en retard qu'elle avait fini par accumuler à discuter avec Ben au milieu de la nuit, leur connexion étant restée calme depuis leur dernière discussion. Il n'avait pas cherché à entrer en contact avec elle et elle non plus.

Plusieurs fois néanmoins, en plein milieu d'une tâche, elle s'était arrêtée subitement, sentant Ben à travers la Force : sa colère, son agacement, sa fatigue. Ces brèves connexions ne duraient jamais longtemps mais elles suffisaient à la perturber.

Elle se trouvait dans l'une des nombreuses petites pièces du Faucon à réparer un petit mécanisme en panne qu'elle avait finalement réussi à remettre en place. Elle éteignit sa machine et replia le tout avant d'enlever son masque de sécurité.

Elle posa sur le sol l'outil et se concentra, déployant la connexion à la recherche de son interlocuteur.

« Ben. »

Elle l'appela, l'encourageant à accepter, ce qu'il finit par faire. Il apparut devant elle, à seulement quelques centimètres au vu de la taille exigüe de la pièce. Elle le trouva fatigué et soucieux.

Bien qu'elle l'avait appelé, elle n'avait étrangement rien à lui dire. Elle était néanmoins contente de constater qu'il avait répondu très rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

-Des réparations.

-Tu t'ennuyais, trancha-t-il. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au vu du ton employé et au fait qu'il avait vu juste.

« Tu sembles plus reposée.

-Au contraire de toi.

-On a dû régler une mutinerie. »

Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il lui aurait dit aussi facilement la vérité. La Résistance avait été mise au courant d'un problème sur une lune lointaine, Poe comptait justement les y envoyer elle et Finn pour y jeter un œil et y trouver d'éventuels alliés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ben se serait déplacé en personne pour régler le problème. Il avait été franc, alors elle en fit de même.

« Je sais. L'information est arrivée jusqu'à moi. Tu es encore sur place ?

-Tu ne m'y croiseras pas si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir. Je n'y suis plus. »

Intérieurement, elle ne put retenir une pointe de déception.

« Dommage, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais aimé t'y croiser. »

Cette fois, elle ne laissait plus de place au doute. Elle lui disait franchement où elle se trouverait dans les prochains jours, elle et de facto, une partie de la Résistance. Elle avait conscience du risque qu'elle prenait pour sa propre sécurité et pour celle de la Résistance. Mais suite à leur plus au moins dispute de leur dernière connexion, Rey avait réfléchi. Elle s'était certes sentie trahie mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé était de s'exposer et de se mettre en danger en toute connaissance de cause. Ce qu'elle faisait justement.

« Tu ne seras plus seule alors. Je ne te contacterai pas durant cette période.

-Je t'informerai de mon retour. »

/

Merci pour votre fidélité !


	17. Partie 2 - Chapitre 6

**Bonjour :)**

 **Une nouvelle fois un immense merci pour les commentaires reçus. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain fut le moment du grand départ. Au poste de pilotage aux côtés de Chewie, Finn vint s'asseoir derrière elle. Il ne cachait pas, lui aussi, son empressement à quitter la base. Tout comme elle, il était en manque d'action et la base commençait à devenir un endroit étouffant.

« Je crois que tu es aussi excité que moi à l'idée de cette sortie, lui dit Rey.

-Alors toi aussi, tu dois vraiment en avoir marre d'être ici. »

Elle rigola et enclencha le décollage. Ils profitèrent du voyage pour discuter et se reposer avant leur grande mission.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hyperespace, la lune petite et d'une drôle de couleur bleutée ne semblait attendre qu'eux. Finn et elle se regardèrent avant d'amorcer leur descente. Ils furent invités à se poser dans ce qui semblait être la ville principale.

Ils furent accueillis par un petit comité d'accueil qui connaissait parfaitement leur statut de résistant. Elle avait même vu le regard de leur hôte principal se dirigeait l'espace d'un instant sur son sabre. Il savait ce que représentait cette arme, ainsi que son niveau de dangerosité. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Et elle savait parfaitement où il l'avait déjà vu avant : à la ceinture de Ben Solo.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et vinrent les saluer avant que Finn ne les présente tous les 2 ainsi que Chewie et R2. Leurs hôtes étaient un étrange mélange de formes plus ou moins humaine et pour le reste, elle ne savait le déterminer. Ils les invitèrent à les suivre dans une grande salle de conseil, en forme de cercle.

Soudain elle sentit l'aura de Ben. Il était lui-même venu dans cette pièce et elle pouvait dire exactement où. Elle se figea devant le siège qu'il avait vraisemblablement occupé avant de s'asseoir dessus quand elle vit les regards interrogatifs de ces interlocuteurs sur son étrange comportement. Leur hôte principal, qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, la regardait bizarrement, il se méfiait d'elle.

Elle passa sa main sur l'accoudoir du siège mais la sensation revint aussitôt. Elle la retira brutalement se maudissant de s'être assise ici. Leur connexion devenait de plus en en plus intense, elle devait cesser de remettre ce « problème » à plus tard. Ils devraient en parler à son retour.

« Décidément notre petite planète, pourtant tranquille, attire beaucoup de visiteurs ces temps-ci.

-Vraiment, commença Finn. Si elle était si tranquille, je ne pense pas que le Premier Ordre si intéresserait d'aussi près.

-Notre planète dépend d'eux en effet. Ils tentent d'y faire régner leur autorité.

-Oui, nous avons appris que vous aviez eu quelques problèmes récemment. »

Rey ne souhaitait pas se joindre à la conversation pour l'instant. Finn côtoyait Poe sans arrêt, il avait fini par acquérir un certain doigté dans la négociation. Après tout, s'ils étaient venus ici c'était pour tenter de rallier des partisans à leur cause en tirant partie d'un éventuel conflit avec le Premier Ordre.

« Vous êtes bien informés. Ils ont effectivement jugé qu'il fallait nous rappeler à l'ordre.

-Tout comme nous, je suppose qu'ils ont envoyé un émissaire pour entamer le dialogue avec vous et tenter de calmer la situation.

-Bien sûr. Nous avons eu le plaisir de recevoir le capitaine Niga qui a réglé le souci. Un simple problème avec nos employés les plus démunis. »

Rey se redressa à cette information. Le capitaine faisait peut-être partie du convoi envoyé par le Premier Ordre, mais leur hôte avait visiblement volontairement oublié de mentionner que le Suprême Leader lui-même s'était déplacé. Ce détail l'intrigua. La planète devait être très importante aux yeux de Ben d'un point de vue stratégique pour qu'il y vienne par lui-même. Et il ne se serait certainement pas déplacé pour un simple problème salarial.

« Le Premier Ordre semble prendre avec beaucoup d'attention vos problèmes, reprit Finn. Je suppose qu'ils y trouvent leur intérêt.

-Nous sommes à leur service. Nous leurs fournissons ce qu'ils nous demandent, ce qui permet à notre peuple de vivre. Sans leurs commandes, ce n'est pas à une simple mutinerie que nous aurions affaire.

-Et que leurs fournissez-vous ?

-Nous ne dévoilons pas les commandes de nos clients.

-Vous semblez satisfait de votre arrangement avec eux, ironisa Finn.

-Pleinement satisfait. »

Rey observa Finn. Il n'en croyait visiblement pas un mot. Elle se posa elle-même la question : leur hôte pouvait-il dire vrai ? Ou bien avait-il eu tellement peur des représailles qu'il n'osait rien leur dévoiler ? Elle se décida à entrer dans le débat.

« Votre rapport commercial avec le Premier Ordre semble en effet vraiment important pour les deux partis pour que le Suprême Leader fasse le déplacement lui-même pour régler une simple mutinerie. »

Finn se tourna vers elle, surpris de cette information. Il l'interrogea du regard et semblait lui dire : Tu es sûre de toi ou tu bluffes ? Ou au choix : comment as-tu eu cette information ? Evidemment Rey, qui était la seule à connaître cette info puisqu'elle la tenait de Ben elle-même avait conscience que Finn allait être surpris de sa prise de parole.

Elle observa leur hôte qui déglutit visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle se redressa dans son siège posant nonchalamment ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Elle l'avait déstabilisé, c'était précisément ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

« Vous êtes perspicace. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'une Jedi.

-Alors pourquoi avoir oublié de mentionner ce détail ?

-Pourquoi le dire puisque vous le saviez au moment où vous êtes arrivés ici. Ce n'est pas pour rien si vous vous êtes assise précisément à cette place. Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les gens comme vous ici.

-Loin de moi l'idée de me prendre pour, elle marqua une pause, Kylo Ren. Nous sommes venus discuter d'une éventuelle collaboration entre nos deux puissances.

-Vous entrez enfin dans le vif du sujet. Merci pour votre offre mais celle-ci ne nous intéresse pas. Il se leva. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, notre marché avec le Suprême Leader nous convient tout à fait. Notre peuple en est pleinement satisfait et si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous invite à vérifier par vous-même. Je vous autorise à accéder à la ville pour les deux prochaines heures. »

Finn paraissait complètement décontenancé par cette proposition. Rey était au contraire méfiante se demandant si Ben n'avait pas manigancé tout ça. Depuis leur dispute sur l'Ordre, elle était redevenue méfiante sur ses intentions. Il pouvait très bien avoir organisé tout ça pour l'attirer de son côté en lui faisant croire à des bons côtés de son camp, sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de rester, ne voulant pas exposer Finn trop longtemps au danger même s'il paraissait évident qu'ils ne seraient pas attaqués.

Pourtant, elle se sentit stupide d'avoir voulu mettre à l'épreuve Ben aussi bêtement. Il lui apparaissait soudain comme évident, malgré ses doutes, que si un jour il devait s'en prendre à elle, il ne le ferait pas de manière indirecte mais réglerait ça à l'ancienne : aux sabres. Elle accepta donc la visite restant néanmoins méfiante sur ce qu'elle y verrait. Ben ne l'attaquerait peut-être pas mais il n'en restait pas moins son ennemi et il devait trouver des intérêts à sa visite.

Avec Finn, ils descendirent donc sur la ville. Effectivement, sans être pauvres ni riches, les habitants ainsi que leurs habitations ne semblaient ni souffrir de la faim, ni de la maladie et alors qu'elle s'était attendue à des usines, la planète se consacrait davantage à des travaux manuels et à la culture de la terre.

« Est-ce qu'on est en train de visiter le traiteur du Premier Ordre ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression, finit-elle par répondre devant l'évidence de la situation. »

Elle utilisa sa puissance de Jedi pour tenter de lire en les personnes, savoir si tout cela n'était qu'une devanture qui cachait des desseins plus sombres mais elle ne trouva rien.

« Je suis dépité ! »

Elle interrogea son ami du regard.

« Même leur cantine est meilleure que la nôtre. Maintenant je me rappelle qu'ils nous arrivaient de manger de vrais fruits et pas uniquement ces plats immondes mélangés avec de l'eau.»

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les rues qui ressemblaient à une sorte de marché géant. Les étales présentaient toutes sortes de nourritures dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Intriguée, elle regrettait de ne pas posséder d'argent pour pouvoir goûter à l'un d'eux. Constatant que Finn s'était éloigné d'elle et avait attiré le regard de marchands qui essayaient de lui vendre tout et rien, elle sourit, le laissant dans son problème, avant de se détendre et de se concentrer pour établir la connexion.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait en présence d'autant de personnes mais même si cette dernière se développait, elle savait qu'elle seule pourrait voir Ben et indirectement et elle se moquait bien qu'il puisse deviner l'environnement qui l'entourait puisqu'il n'ignorait pas où elle se trouvait.

« Les cuisines du Premier Ordre ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne t'inquiétais pas de me voir m'y rendre. »

Elle saisit ce qu'elle pensa être un fruit, le portant à son nez.

« Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu t'y es rendu personnellement. »

Elle reposa le fruit pour en saisir un autre.

« Il ne s'agit tout d'abord, commença Ben, que d'une infime partie de nos ressources alimentaires il ne faudrait pas que tes amis et toi aient l'idée de bloquer nos vivres. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quant à la seconde partie de ta question. Cela fait partie de mon rôle de Suprême Leader de maintenir la paix dans les planètes qui dépendent de notre autorité. »

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise par cette réponse.

« Nous ne cherchons pas toujours à éradiquer les populations comme vous semblez le croire. Dans le cas présent, c'était tout le contraire. Sans nos contrats, toute cette planète serait à l'abandon, mourant de faim. Nous leur apportons un certain équilibre. Un accord gagnant-gagnant.

-Peut être.

-Tu l'aurais su si tu avais accepté ma proposition. »

Elle se redressa brusquement ne s'étant pas attendue à ce revirement de situation. Cela prouvait néanmoins, qu'elle avait eu raison : il voulait lui montrer les « bons côtés » du Premier Ordre.

« Tu sembles surprise que je puisse être un, il chercha le terme, bon Suprême Leader ?

-A moitié. J'avais déjà eu vent de tes « bonnes actions » sur d'autres planètes. Mais je crois plutôt que tu t'arranges pour faire passer les Résistants pour des rebelles cherchant à casser ce bel équilibre que tu aurais créé.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes.

-Nous ne sommes pas une petite secte d'activistes qui se rebelle contre un gouvernement.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, nous luttons pour la paix et la liberté. Chaque planète doit être libre et décider de son propre choix.

-Des utopistes. Sans un minimum de cadre, rien ne fonctionnera et c'est précisément ce que le Premier Ordre fait. Nous laissons une certaine autonomie, nous nous arrangeons pour que chacun soit gagnant et qu'un équilibre naturel se mette en place.

-Tout en leur rappelant gentiment qu'en cas de problème, vous êtes en capacité de les détruire.

-Nous tenterons la manière diplomatique d'abord si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. La République n'a pas fonctionné, l'Empire non plus. Il faut un juste milieu.

-Avec toi à sa tête.

-Je n'ai jamais caché mes ambitions.

-Certes, mais tu façonnes le monde à ton image, avec la vision que tu en as, persuadé d'avoir la bonne.

-Ca a le mérite d'être honnête. »

Elle vit Finn approcher.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Elle jeta un regard vers Finn avant d'ajouter, j'ai senti ta présence partout, il faut que nous ayons un point sur ce sujet. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'ajouter à voix basse : « Je constate que ta colère est passée. J'apprécie d'avoir réussi ton test mais ne recommence pas à l'avenir. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord que tu dois douter de moi. »

Il la regarda sans rien dire et elle fit de même quelques instants avant de mettre fin à leur échange.

« J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir, s'exclama Finn.

-Tu as le don étrange d'attirer à toi des personnes très intéressantes.

-Visiblement car ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. Je pense qu'on peut rentrer à la base, je vais faire mon rapport à Poe. »

Après avoir une nouvelle fois remercié leur hôte, ils remontèrent jusqu'au Faucon non sans vérifier qu'aucun traceur n'ait été installé pendant leur absence.

/

Dans l'attente d'avoir l'immense plaisir de vous lire.


	18. Partie 2 - Chapitre 7

**Bonjour :)**

 **Et voici la suite de la fiction ! Merci à ma fidèle Emma. Pour les autres lecteurs, merci beaucoup de passer lire mon histoire.**

 **Chapitre 7**

De retour à la base, Poe se précipita aussitôt vers eux, accroché à leurs lèvres, espérant apprendre des informations capitales. Rey savait d'avance que ce dernier serait déçu. Elle avait conscience que la Résistance n'avançait plus : il ne recrutait plus et était trop faible pour lancer une quelque conque offensive.

« Tu es en train de me dire, reprit Poe, que Kylo Ren est réellement apprécié dans ce système ?

-Je suis au regret de dire que oui. Pendant que Rey visitait le marché j'ai discuté avec des habitants, Rey l'écouta ayant loupé cette partie de la visite, et oui ils sont satisfaits du Premier Ordre. Il a su amener un équilibre, calmer les tensions entre producteurs et marchands, ce qui a réduit la criminalité. »

Ce qui étonna Rey c'est que ni Finn, ni Poe ne paraissaient surpris au contraire d'elle. Poe se tourna vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas les premiers rapports qui vont en ce sens. On nous a déjà rapporté des faits similaires sur d'autres planètes. Kylo Ren semble être un leader apprécié, ce qui a considérablement fait baisser notre côte de popularité auprès des systèmes les plus faibles. Dès qu'on atterrit sur une planète, ils sont déjà convertis et pleinement satisfaits et refusent notre aide.

-Il est malin, termina Finn. Il se donne une bonne image et détruit la nôtre, nous faisant passer pour…

-… des activistes, conclut Rey. Refusant la paix et le calme qu'il cherche à apporter. »

Elle aurait pu rire de l'ironie de la situation si la Résistance n'était pas aussi désespérée.

« Qui aurait pu croire, continua Poe énervé, qu'il aurait aussi bien réussi son coup. »

Rey ne préféra rien ajouter, la politique et elle cela ne faisait pas bon ménage, elle les abandonna. Elle avait une discussion à terminer avec Ben concernant leur connexion.

Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises d'établir leur lien mais elle ne trouva que le néant à chaque fois. Elle se décida d'arrêter au bout de la cinquième tentative. Il devait visiblement être occupé. Elle se décida donc à sortir pour s'occuper à son tour.

Dans les bois avoisinants, elle se promenait, le fidèle R2 à ses côtés, quand elle sentit enfin la connexion s'établir. Ils se retrouvaient à marcher côte à côté, chacun dans son environnement : la forêt pour elle, les couloirs sombres d'un vaisseau pour lui bien que chacun pouvait discerner celui de l'autre.

« Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ? Commença Ben. J'ai senti ton insistance mais je ne pouvais pas répondre.

-Je voulais te parler de notre connexion.

-Je t'écoute. »

Ils marchaient toujours mais elle prit quelques secondes avant de commencer. Elle voulait bien choisir les mots qu'elle allait employer.

« On a toujours ignoré comment elle avait pu se mettre en place et pourquoi mais, elle réfléchit, la situation nous échappe. Du moins, c'est le sentiment que j'ai.

-Tu viens de dire toi-même que nous avions du mal à la contrôler alors pourquoi sembles-tu soudainement étonnée ?

-Car ça devient de plus en plus imprévisible. Quand j'étais sur la planète, j'aurais pu déterminer au centimètre près les endroits exacts où tu étais passé, où tu t'étais assis. Et puis, parfois, il m'arrive de ressentir des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Ta colère, ta fatigue… »

Elle laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase. Elle avait hésité à lui parler de ces nouvelles facultés mais elle s'était dit que si elle arrivait à sentir toutes ces choses alors il en allait de même pour lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes exactement ? Que je puisse récupérer des informations qui mettraient la Résistance en danger ?

-Ca me paraît évident. Après tout, tu me reproches d'avoir douté de toi et saches que je le regrette mais je ne peux oublier que le Premier Ordre cherche toujours à nous détruire et je ne voudrais pas être responsable de notre perte. Notre lien ne doit pas effacer le fait que nous évoluons dans deux camps opposés. Je l'avais quelque peu oublié, je ne ferai plus cette erreur. »

-Dois-je comprendre que tu souhaites y mettre un terme ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je crois que toi comme moi savons que ça nous est impossible. Je ne le souhaite pas et toi non plus. L'attachement est trop fort. »

Inutile de mentir, elle savait pour lui comme pour elle que malgré son irrationalité et les risques qu'elle représentait, ils continueraient à partager cette relation si particulière.

« Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-Que malgré la confiance que j'ai pour toi, je ne mélangerai plus à l'avenir ma vie privée et…

-…le reste.

-Oui, exactement. Je ne le faisais pas au départ et puis je me suis laissée entraîner à le faire, à évoquer des sujets comme ma formation…

-Nous en reparlerons le moment venu. »

Il s'arrêta et lui tourna le dos. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de reprendre leur discussion.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ressentie des choses qui ne t'appartenaient pas. Je peux dire de mon côté, que tu te poses beaucoup de questions et que tu doutes de toi. »

Il lui fit à nouveau face et revenait au sujet initial de leur rendez-vous. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas. C'était ses failles à elle qu'il avait décelé. Ses doutes sur ses facultés à être un bon Jedi, sa culpabilité d'entretenir sa relation avec lui alors qu'il faisait partie du camp opposé. C'était précisément les risques qu'elle venait d'évoquer avec lui quelques minutes auparavant.

« Pour répondre à tes doutes. Concernant une attaque de notre part, je dirai, une nouvelle fois, que cette question est réglée depuis longtemps. Rien ne me motive actuellement à vous attaquer, votre groupe est bien trop faible pour représenter une quelconque menace et je n'ai actuellement pas de temps à perdre à chasser partout votre rébellion, je laisse cette tâche au Général Hux. Et puis, tu l'as toi-même pensé, si nous devions nous combattre, je préfère que ça se fasse de façon honnête, en face à face et à armes égales. Quand l'heure viendra, je pense que toi et moi le saurons. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder, intriguée par cet aveu. Ben ne cherchait visiblement plus à les traquer, une affirmation, bien qu'elle croyait en sa véracité, qui lui paraissait toujours surprenante vu la haine de ce dernier pour la Résistance.

« Et, reprit-il, concernant la culpabilité que tu ressens vis-à-vis de moi, je dirai qu'elle a refait surface récemment. Je passe outre tes doutes récents sur mes mauvaises intentions à ton égard. Donc, cette culpabilité sur notre lien, tu ne la ressentais plus avant ce qu'il s'est passé sur Ahch-to. Et ce qui est paradoxal c'est que tu n'en éprouves pas pour ce que tu as fait, tu as plutôt peur des conséquences si ça venait à se savoir. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne dit rien. Il venait d'énoncer la stricte vérité. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable pour l'acte en lui-même, elle n'arrivait bizarrement pas à se faire de reproches malgré la gravité de la chose. Elle avait aimé et préférait être honnête sur ce point avec elle-même. Mais, elle avait effectivement très peur que ses amis apprennent son comportement. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être traitée en traitresse pour avoir eu un moment d'égarement avec l'ennemi. Moment qu'elle devait éviter de reproduire malgré cette envie irrépressible de recommencer qui la tenaillait.

A travers leur lien, elle savait que ce long moment de réflexion n'avait pas échappé à Ben. Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi elle venait de penser mais il resta impassible. Néanmoins l'air lui sembla plus tendu.

« Je pense que tu as la réponse à ta principale question concernant les évolutions de notre connexion. »

Elle se mit à penser à cette fameuse vision qu'ils avaient partagé lors de la réparation du crystal de son sabre. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais le moment lui parut enfin idéal.

« La Force semble irrémédiablement nous attirer l'un vers l'autre, commença-t-elle. Et ça ne dépend pas uniquement du fait que je suis la lumière qui venait contre balancer ta montée en puissance comme Snoke semblait le suggérer. C'est plus. Je l'ai vu. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, de façon à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres frôlant la frontière entre leurs deux environnements et lui fit face.

« Quand je t'ai pris la main, sur l'île, lorsque tu m'as aidé à réparer le cristal, on a eu à nouveau une vision mais, cette fois, elle était différente, plus précise et, elle marqua un arrêt, commune. Je suis sûre que l'on a vu la même chose. »

Elle leva sa main, paume ouverte et la plaça face à Ben. Il baissa les yeux et elle le vit enlever le gant de sa main gauche avant de l'approcher doucement vers la sienne. Elle sentit une vague de stress et d'excitation la traverser à l'attente du partage qui les attendait ainsi qu'un étrange désir primal lié au fait qu'ils allaient à nouveau se toucher.

Sa main toucha enfin celle de Ben, paume contre paume, et elle fut automatiquement envahie par la Force. Sa Force à lui d'abord, brute, contrôlée qui se mêlait à la sienne, fugueuse, impatiente et pourtant puissante. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement envahir. Elle s'attendait à revivre la même vision, après tout c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité montrer à Ben, pour qu'ils comparent leurs points de vue mais elle vit en réalité des souvenirs. Ses souvenirs à lui, qu'il partageait sans aucune barrière.

Snoke l'avertissant que sa puissance allait engendrer la naissance d'un nouveau pouvoir du côté de la lumière. Lui, seul bdans sa chambre, ressentant sa présence à elle mais ne sachant déterminer à qui elle appartenait. Elle comprenait désormais son étrange attitude lors de son interrogatoire sur Starkiller. Il l'avait toujours connue sans avoir réellement su qui elle était avant de lui apparaître dans la forêt de Takodana. Elle était son opposée, son égale.

Elle sentit les doigts de Ben glisser entre les siens, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Elle s'y accrocha faisant de même. Le contact était, une fois de plus, très doux et elle sentit à nouveau cette intimité se créer entre eux et cette chaleur se répandre en elle.

A son tour, elle partagea ses souvenirs : sa peur lors de son apparition dans la forêt, cette étrange sensation ressentie de son côté aussi sur cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que, pourtant, elle semblait toujours avoir connu, sa surprise quand il avait retiré son masque lors de l'interrogatoire, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir un être aussi jeune et normal derrière cette barrière et son espoir lors de leur rapprochement sur Ahch-to.

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire revivre une nouvelle fois sa visite sur le Supremacy alors elle se concentra et fit apparaître des bribes de la fameuse vision. Mais ce qu'elle lui montrait n'avait que peu d'importance, tout cela il l'avait déjà vu et elle le savait, ce qui importait, était la conclusion de cette vision. Le message clair et net qui en ressortait : ensemble. Ils avaient partagé deux visions, sous la hutte et à la réparation du sabre, les images pouvaient bien changer, une seule chose ne changeait jamais, ils étaient toujours tous les deux. Le destin les avait liés. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et dans quel but, ça n'avait plus d'importance et ils auraient beau lutter cette vérité finirait toujours par les rattraper. La Force les connectait car elle savait qu'ils devaient faire de grandes choses ensemble et cela peu importe leur camp.

Même s'ils venaient enfin d'admettre et d'accepter cette vérité, elle savait au fond d'elle que la Force n'était pas responsable de tout, notamment de cette évidente attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'elle savait réciproque. Cette dernière, loin de reposer sur une Force mystique, trouvait son sens dans la simplicité des relations humaines : il était un homme, elle était une femme, ils avaient des points communs, se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre et voyaient en chacun cette possible famille qui leur avait toujours manqué. Sans compter ce désir latent qu'ils devaient désormais refouler après en avoir eu un avant-goût sur Ahch-to.

Ce n'était donc ni le lien, ni une Force quelconque qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de Ben. Elle ne se mentirait pas à elle-même sur ce point. Elle l'avait désiré, elle l'avait voulu et elle l'avait eu.

Elle serra davantage la main de Ben dans la sienne laissant couler à travers leur lien, le souvenir de leur fusion sur Ahch-to.

/

Dans l'attente de vous lire :)


	19. Partie 2 - Chapitre 8

**Bonjour :)**

Une nouvelle fois merci pour les commentaires, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour vous remercier ! On approche de la fin de la partie 2 timidement mais sûrement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 8**

3 mois avait passé et la situation de la Résistance ne s'était pas améliorée. Ils étaient devenus des parias, rejetés par la galaxie, ayant désormais l'image de défenseur de la guerre et du rejet de la paix.

En effet, depuis que la Résistance ne disposait plus d'un arsenal suffisant pour défier le Premier Ordre, les combats avaient cessé et un calme relatif régnait dans la galaxie. Ils se trouvaient tous dans leur salle de commandement principal. Certains d'entre eux revenaient de mission et terminaient leur rapport à Poe.

« Ils ne veulent pas de notre aide, continua le soldat. Ils ont été très clair sur ce point. Nous aurions pu faire alliance i voire 2 ans quand la situation était vraiment critique entre nos deux puissances mais maintenant ils réagissent comme tous les autres : le Premier Ordre ne leur apparaît plus comme si dangereux. Ils ne vivent pas sous les mêmes conditions drastiques que sous le règne impérial. Il les laisse tranquille, il n'y a plus de guerre. Les gens veulent la paix. La galaxie était en guerre depuis plus de 50 ans, je crois que les peuples sont lassés.

-Lassés ? reprit Poe agacé. Nous sommes donc les seuls à vouloir rétablir une démocratie.

-Poe, commença Rey, n'as-tu jamais envisagé que nous étions effectivement les seuls à entretenir ce conflit ? »

Toute la salle se mua dans le silence et se tourna vers elle. Rey avait enfin trouvé le courage d'exprimer cette opinion à haute voix.

« Comprenez-moi bien, reprit-elle, je crois aux valeurs défendues par la Résistance et en une République, mais je pense qu'il faut aussi que nous écoutions les différents peuples. Si une grande majorité de la galaxie se rebellait contre le Premier Ordre, refusait de s'y soumettre et avait besoin de notre aide alors oui il ne faudrait rien lâcher.

-Tu crois que nous devrions arrêter ?

-Non, ce que je dis c'est que nous ne pouvons pas forcer les gens à nous écouter et à nous suivre. Et sans soutien, je crains que la Résistance ne finisse par s'éteindre. C'est déjà ce qui est en train d'arriver. Depuis Crait, nous n'arrivons pas à nous reconstruire, je pense qu'il est temps de se demander pourquoi.

-Nous n'utilisons peut être pas les bons arguments.

-Poe, tu m'as moi aussi envoyée en mission pour tenter de les joindre à notre cause, en me vendant comme le dernier espoir de liberté de cette galaxie, et ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

-Douterais-tu, jeune Rey, de ton camp ? »

Le silence se fit à nouveau à l'entrée de Maz dans la pièce. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, trop concentrés à suivre l'échange tendu entre Poe et Rey. Maz vint se placer devant Rey, la regardant avec ses étranges lunettes. Mal à l'aise devant la façon si particulière qu'avait Maz de la regarder, Rey préféra calmer le jeu.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demande simplement pourquoi les peuples ne se rebellent pas. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils trouvent leur bonheur dans un système comme celui que nous avons. Mais je pense pour autant qu'il ne faut pas ignorer les différents points de vue. Si nous voulons rétablir une démocratie, nous devons connaître les attentes de chacun et visiblement l'arrêt de la guerre prime sur une démocratie. Et on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de penser ça. Poe, la guerre n'amène que la souffrance, la mort, la famine et d'autres fléaux. Je peux comprendre que nous soyons rejetés si ce que nous avons à proposer oblige à repasser par des combats même si notre cause est juste. Et même si cela ne nous plaît pas, force est de constater que le Premier Ordre a réussi, sans utiliser la force, à apporter un certain équilibre.

-C'est de la collaboration ce que tu proposes Rey. Nous sommes des résistants, cela va à l'encontre de nos idéaux.

-Ce n'est pas ce…

-Cela suffit ! S'éleva la voix forte de Maz. Je crois que chacun d'entre nous a besoin de repos. Vous reprendrez ce débat plus tard. »

Rey se leva en soufflant. Elle ne s'était jamais mêlée de politique avant maintenant et elle comprenait bien pourquoi elle s'était retenue jusqu'à présent. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça et venait en plus de se mettre une partie de la Résistance à dos. Elle avait voulu les aider, au lieu de ça, elle passait pour une faible qui ne croyait plus en eux. Maz se planta devant elle alors que la salle s'était vidée, seul Finn avait tenté de l'approcher mais avait renoncé en voyant le petit alien orange s'avancer vers son amie.

« Tu as changé jeune Rey depuis notre première rencontre. Je sens ta Force, elle s'est développée. Maître Luke n'a eu que de courts instants avec toi mais tu as su écouter et retenir les leçons essentielles.

-Visiblement, il m'en aurait fallu quelques-unes de Leia également.

-La politique, c'est compliqué. Tu as eu le courage d'exprimer ton point de vue. Certains ne l'auront jamais. Poe est encore jeune, et il n'est pas dans une situation facile.

-Je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice. J'essaie moi aussi de comprendre pourquoi nous n'y arrivons pas.

-Tes intentions sont justes et je pense que la Résistance finira par trouver ce qu'il lui manque. »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre à Maz, elle sentit l'aura de Ben l'englober subitement. Il cherchait à établir une connexion. Elle la repoussa brutalement. Ce bref moment ne sembla pas avoir échappé à Maz qui recula et l'observa bizarrement. Rey tenta de garder un air impassible. Pour elle, Maz ne pouvait avoir senti cette brève connexion entre elle et Ben.

« Maz ? Un problème ?

-Non, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant. Rien, reprenons. »

Et elles continuèrent leur discussion.

/

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle activa la connexion, s'étant assurée d'être seule. Ben apparut devant elle, assis dans ses appartements. Ces trois derniers mois, ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'en de très rares occasions, à peine plus d'une connexion toutes les deux semaines. Poe n'avait cessé de l'envoyer en mission de recrutement, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps seule et Ben était lui-même pris par ses obligations.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu réellement discuter, s'échangeant uniquement quelques banalités. Ayant enfin la sensation qu'ils disposaient tous les deux d'un peu de temps, elle apprécia d'autant plus le fait qu'il est immédiatement cherché à la joindre.

Le lien entre eux était toujours aussi fort. Et elle ne pouvait nier que Ben lui avait manqué tout ce temps. Elle eut envie de tendre sa main pour saisir la sienne mais ne le fit pas. Ils restèrent là à s'observer sans échanger un mot pendant plusieurs minutes quand elle se décida enfin à se lancer.

« Je vais disposer de quelques jours très prochainement, commença Rey. Ma présence ne sera pas obligatoirement requise. Je comptais en profiter pour quitter la base. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec calme bien qu'elle était extrêmement tendue. Elle et lui savaient pertinemment ceux qu'ils sous-entendaient en réalité.

« Je te rejoindrai sur Ahch-to dans 2 jours. »

/

Assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre à l'extérieur devant la hutte anciennement habitée par Luke, elle savait que son attente touchait presque à sa fin. A travers le lien, elle pouvait le sentir se rapprocher. Il venait probablement d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de l'île. Soulagée que son attente soit enfin terminée, elle replaça son chandail et se leva doucement.

Elle repensa subitement à la toute première venue de Ben sur l'île et à la façon dont ils s'étaient encore rapprochés après sa visite sur Chandrila.

 _Il y a quelque mois_

 _Rey, assise à une table, était penchée sur son sabre, un air concentré et sérieux sur le visage. Elle essayait de bidouiller des améliorations sur ce dernier. Malgré qu'il ait tenu bon lors de son affrontement avec Ben, elle avait senti une légère faiblesse dans sa prise en main suite à cet échange. Elle essayait également de soigner son aspect esthétique. La longue marque causée par la cassure ne semblait plus si vilaine, elle donnait au sabre un petit côté recyclé que Rey appréciait. Il reflétait parfaitement son histoire et elle aimait ça._

 _Pour autant, elle voulait améliorer la tenue de la lame. Cette dernière avait tendance, après une longue utilisation, à grésiller différemment et à perdre de sa stabilité. Rey, à ce constat, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et de confier à R2 qu'il s'agissait probablement là de la touche personnelle de Ben. Ce à quoi le droïde lui avait répondu que ce dernier déteignait sur elle._

 _R2 l'aidait justement, lui tendant les instruments nécessaires ou l'aidant pour les soudures. Rey pouvait sentir sa fierté de lui venir en aide. De son côté, elle appréciait réellement cet échange avec le petit astromech, leur complicité lui permettait de décompresser des moments plus difficiles. Comme lorsqu'elle sortait des réunions._

 _Elle sentit la connexion s'établir mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant afin de saluer son visiteur. Elle était sur une manœuvre compliquée et ne voulait pas se louper._

 _« Tu travailles encore sur ce sabre. »_

 _C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il l'a surprenait dans cette activité._

 _« Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu souhaitais le récupérer. Un héritage familial. Laisse-moi donc en prendre soin pour toi. Tu as déjà le tien, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux avec le mien._

 _-Loin de moi l'idée de venir le récupérer. Même si j'ai apprécié sa maniabilité, il est complétement acquis à ta cause. Il t'appartient désormais. Et après un silence il ajouta, et ça ne me dérange pas. »_

 _Elle releva enfin les yeux pour esquisser un sourire et l'observer un instant. Elle aimait de plus en plus ces petits traits d'humour qui venaient enrichir leurs discussions._

 _« Qu'essais-tu encore d'améliorer ? »_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle de façon à pouvoir observer son travail._

 _« Je ne le trouve pas toujours très stable. Parfois je le sens comme au bord de la fêlure. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il cède._

 _-Ca n'arrivera pas selon moi. Le crystal est plus solide que tu ne le crois._

 _-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne perds pas mon temps. J'aime le travail bien fait et je tiens à ce que mon sabre soit parfait._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?_

 _-Simplement que tu aurais pu être plus soigneux avec le tien. Ce n'est pas un travail digne d'une personne de ton niveau. »_

 _Et elle leva les yeux pour observer sa réaction, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le provoquait sur l'aspect rudimentaire de son sabre, soulignant avec humour « son travail de cochon »._

 _« Il fonctionne très bien. C'est l'essentiel et je te rappelle que tout le monde n'a pas la chance de bénéficier d'un vrai crystal._

 _-Remarque pertinente. »_

 _Elle baissa les yeux et finit son travail avant de le tester en allumant son sabre et en le faisant virevolter. Puis, elle l'arrêta._

 _« Ca m'a l'air solide. »_

 _Elle se leva et se posa contre la table pour faire face à Ben._

 _« Tu as l'air fatigué, finit-elle par dire. »_

 _Il releva les yeux vers elle._

 _« Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu sembles l'être de plus en plus ces derniers temps._

 _-Je n'ai jamais eu un très bon sommeil. Parfois c'est juste un petit peu plus difficile qu'à d'autres moments et ça finit par se voir._

 _-A quoi est-ce que tu penses dans ces moments-là ?_

 _-A des tas de choses._

 _-Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir isolé, reprit Rey. Je le ressens aussi ici._

 _-Pourtant à t'écouter tu es dans ta famille, tu as enfin trouvé ta place et ton rôle dans cette histoire. C'est ce que tu recherchais._

 _-Oui et je les aime mais je ne sais pas il manque quelque chose. Je sais que c'est ingrat de ma part mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça. »_

 _Il ne lui répondit pas et les plongea dans un long silence qui ne fut, pour autant, ni gênant, ni ennuyant._

 _« Si je te demandais de me rejoindre quelque part, est-ce que tu accepterais ? »_

 _Cette demande était sortie sans réfléchir. Elle s'était vu ouvrir la bouche et prononcer ces mots._

 _« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? finit-il par demander._

 _-J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »_

 _/_

Dans l'attente de vous lire :)


	20. Partie 2 - Chapitre 9

**Bonjour Bonjour :)**

 **Une nouvelle fois un immense merci pour vos retours ! Je suis sur un petit nuage ^^**

 **Avant-dernier chapitre de la partie 2 en espérant que ce dernier vous plaise :)**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Ahch-To, il y a quelques mois_

 _Elle avait l'impression d'avoir franchi ces escaliers la veille mais sa rencontre avec Maître Luke remontait à quelque temps désormais. Elle continuait à gravir les marches, se retournant de temps à autre pour étudier la réaction de son compagnon de voyage. Elle se questionnait toujours si elle avait eu une réelle bonne idée en invitant Ben ici, sur l'île sainte des Jedi. Il semblait détonner dans ce paysage._

 _Elle continua à monter, passant une main sur son visage pour y retirer les cheveux qui étaient venus s'y coller. Elle les avait détachés, chose rare chez elle. Mais désormais ils commençaient à être longs, lui arrivant aux épaules et elle appréciait de les voir encadrer son visage._

 _Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur ascension, elle s'arrêta au milieu du village et l'observa à nouveau. Elle ignora volontairement les gardiennes, ces dernières ne l'ayant jamais appréciée._

 _« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ben._

 _-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu ressens. »_

 _Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il ressentait l'attrait du gouffre et l'appel de l'arbre._

 _« Cet endroit, cette île, elle est puissante. Aussi bien dans l'obscurité que dans la lumière._

 _-C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Maître Luke. C'était son île. Là où il s'était exilé après ton revirement. Et la hutte là-bas, celle qui est détruite, c'est ce qu'il a fait quand il nous a vu._

 _-Pourquoi m'as- tu emmené ici ?_

 _-Par curiosité._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Peut-être par intérêt._

 _-Lequel ?_

 _-Et bien, on était toi et moi d'accord que, de temps à autre, un entraînement commun pourrait se révéler utile et instructif. »_

 _Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air, visiblement un peu surpris par cette requête._

 _« Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien apprendre de moi._

 _-Je n'ai pas parlé d'apprentissage. Vois ça plutôt comme de l'entraide, enfin pour moi. Tu peux de ton côté considérer ça comme une sorte de défouloir. »_

 _/_

 _Ahch-To, quelques semaines plus tard_

 _« Tu n'es pas concentrée. Parfois je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu me battre dans cette forêt. »_

 _Elle savait qu'il disait cela uniquement dans le but de l'énerver afin de la faire réagir et cela la rendait encore plus furieuse de constater que cela fonctionnait._

 _« Libre à toi de mettre cette victoire sur le compte de ta blessure. »_

 _Elle le repoussa avant d'attaquer à nouveau._

 _« Il est tout de même étrange de constater que pour un Jedi, tu utilises tes émotions et tes sentiments comme moteur principal de ta puissance. Tu te le laisse guider par eux. Ce n'est pas vraiment digne de ton statut._

 _-J'ai juste choisi d'être différente. Tu connais mes opinions sur la doctrine Jedi._

 _-Certes, enfin ce n'est pas moi que ton côté obscur dérange. »_

 _Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'ils se retrouvaient de temps à autre pour ces petites séances, Ben ne manquait jamais de souligner ses prédispositions à franchir la ligne et à basculer. Il aimait son impulsivité. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le fait qu'elle soit dans l'autre camp lui plaisait lui permettant ainsi de la provoquer._

 _/_

L'air était frais et le vent lui balaya le visage envolant avec lui ses souvenirs passés. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le climat morbide qui régnait sur cette île. Elle observa un instant Chewie et R2 qui étaient au loin à bricoler ensemble des améliorations au Faucon. Le droïde et le wookie avait particulièrement insisté pour la suivre malgré toute la gentillesse qu'elle avait déployée pour les en dissuader. C'est comme s'ils devinaient ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ou du moins, qui elle s'apprêtait à voir.

Elle détourna son regard de ses deux acolytes qui venaient de renter dans le Faucon pour voir le vaisseau de Ben se poser doucement. La rampe s'ouvrit et elle le vit descendre du vaisseau avant de se diriger vers elle. Désormais à seulement quelques pas d'elle, elle se sentit soudain nerveuse, elle l'avait fait venir ici mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.

Il s'arrêta face à elle. Il semblait lui dire à travers son regard, qu'il était là et que maintenant il attendait de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir. Chose qu'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux. L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion, ni aux discussions et si elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire c'était précisément parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, elle devait agir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait et ne se posa pas de question, ni si elle devait attendre son autorisation. Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne mettant ainsi fin à 3 mois de non-dit et de refoulement. Aussitôt elle laissa leur lien exploser à ce contact tant attendu et recherché. Elle passa ses mains dans son cou, l'attirant à elle. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien, ses mains qui la tenaient par les hanches et sa langue qui avait le même désir de chercher la sienne.

Elle fut envahie par un profond sentiment de plénitude et de soulagement. Une vague de bien être, de désir s'empara également d'elle. Elle avait voulu résister à cette attirance naturelle qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, se rappelant sans arrêt ses doutes et craintes suite à leur dispute, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait tenu 3 mois, 3 longs mois et si Poe ne s'était pas arrangé sans le savoir pour la tenir à distance après la discussion où ils s'étaient entièrement livrés à travers le contact par leurs paumes, elle y aurait cédé bien avant.

Comme pour leur première fois, elle sentait ce même sentiment d'empressement, tel un besoin vital l'envahir, elle avait envie de Ben, de lui exprimer cette chaleur qu'il déclenchait en elle ajouté au puissant sentiment de manque qu'elle avait fini par développer ces derniers mois.

Elle se colla à lui et augmenta encore la puissance du lien. Elle voulait sentir ses pensées et lui transmettre les siennes, lui faire comprendre psychologiquement ce qu'elle essayait de lui montrer physiquement. Elle sentit bientôt un plaisir qui venait s'ajouter au sien, celui de Ben, pour qui l'embrasser semblait être une source inépuisable de satisfaction et de désir. Il la serra contre lui, cambra son dos contre ses mains et l'embrassa avec encore plus d'empressement. Elle sentit bientôt que pour lui comme pour elle, ce simple contact ne suffisait plus.

Après quelques minutes, il arrêta de l'embrasser, apposant son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et respira doucement. Mais bien vite, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

/

Son dos vint s'écraser durement contre la pierre. Elle se retrouvait coincée entre le mur de la hutte d'un côté et le corps de Ben de l'autre. Elle ne touchait pas terre, ses jambes étaient enroulées autour du corps de son partenaire qui l'a soutenait de ses bras.

Quand il l'avait entraînée vers la hutte, elle n'avait pas osé dire qu'il se dirigeait précisément vers celle de son oncle, elle s'était contentée, une fois à l'intérieur de s'appuyer sur ses épaules pour se hisser autour de sa taille. Elle avait vaguement entendu la porte se refermer avant de se retrouver plaquée contre le mur.

Son torse était collé au sien, elle avait son visage entre ses mains l'invitant à coller ses lèvres aux siennes. L'air était chaud, impatient et empressé. Après ces mois à tour à tour s'ignorer et se tourner autour, toute la tension accumulée avait besoin d'être libérée.

Tout comme lui, elle laissait leur lien s'épanouir et s'exprimer. Comme la dernière fois, toutes ses émotions lui semblaient exacerbées à la différence, qu'elle ne savait plus désormais dissocier les siennes de celles de Ben. Par moment, elle sentait ses mains sur sa peau, ses mouvements et ses caresses qu'il lui prodiguait mais à d'autres moments c'était comme si elle se trouvait à la place de Ben, fusionnant son esprit et ses actes avec les siens. Elle ressentait ses émotions, son plaisir à lui de ressentir les frissons que ses gestes provoquaient.

Il la décolla du mur et se mit à marcher en direction de l'espèce de lit au centre de la pièce. Il la fit basculer dessus avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa et toute en étant à moitié assise, commençant à déboutonner le haut de Ben. Elle ne cachait ni son impatience, ni sa fougue et partageait volontiers ses pensées avec lui à travers leur lien. Elle ne cacha pas non plus sa frustration des derniers mois, ce qui déclencha une légère crispation chez son partenaire. Mais elle avait attendu leurs retrouvailles pendant 3 mois et elle tenait à faire passer le message.

Puis, elle se reconnecta sur l'instant présent et alors qu'elle était désormais nue, elle le stoppa. Alors qu'il se tenait debout au pied du lit, elle se redressa de sa position allongée pour se mettre sur ses genoux et se placer face à lui. Elle se colla à Ben et l'embrassa avant de le saisir par la taille et de le faire basculer à la place qu'elle occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

Ben désormais allongé, elle le chevaucha et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. 3 mois. En étant complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle admit bien volontiers qu'elle avait patienté 3 longs mois pour ce moment, comprenant seulement maintenant à quel point elle en avait eu envie. Alors elle ne contait laisser personne lui dicter sa conduite. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, écartant les morceaux de tissus qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever, et mit fin à sa longue attente.

/

Elle ne sut dire comment parmi toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, elle eut encore assez de présence d'esprit pour bloquer, juste à temps et à l'aide de la Force, la porte de la hutte. Elle s'était juste contentée de lever la main et d'envoyer une décharge de Force tout en continuant sa principale activité.

La main toujours levée, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour rassurer le wookie paniqué qui attendait dehors. A travers la Force, elle avait senti la peur de Chewie qui, en l'entendant crier, avait cru à une agression de Ben sur sa personne.

« Je vais bien Chewie ! cria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! »

Et elle pria intérieurement pour que le wookie n'essaie pas d'ouvrir la porte. Bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas grâce à son intervention, elle ne se voyait pas devoir se concentrer plus que nécessaire pour éviter une intrusion. Sans compter, qu'elle n'aurait pas particulièrement souhaité affronter le wookie s'il avait surpris ses activités.

Elle entendit un grognement étouffé à travers la porte.

« Je t'assure, je vais très bien. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Tu peux retourner au Faucon. »

Et elle relâcha sa main.

/

Allongée sur le dos et désormais soulagée, elle contemplait le plafond de la hutte. A travers leur lien, elle sentait les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Ben : plaisir, soulagement, incompréhension et doute.

Si le sexe s'était fait avec naturel et spontanéité, ils étaient désormais confrontés, comme la fois précédente, à la réalité de leur acte. En acceptant leur lien, un accord tacite venait d'être passé entre eux, entériné par leur rapport. Ce pacte, elle le savait, serait lourd de conséquences mais il était désormais trop tard. Elle était liée à Ben et lui à elle. Et cela allait au-delà de l'aspect physique des choses. Mentalement, elle le sentait en elle mais elle ne le vivait plus comme une intrusion désormais mais plutôt comme une présence rassurante, apaisante mais incontrôlable.

Qu'étaient-ils maintenant l'un pour l'autre ? Elle n'était pas la seule à s'interroger mais elle se ferma à l'esprit de Ben. Cette question, elle devait y trouver une réponse seule.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait, il était toujours allongé à ses côtés et elle tourna la tête pour l'observer. Lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. Amants. Bien qu'ils l'aient déjà été une première fois, ce point était clair maintenant. Ils étaient et seraient amants tout en restant des opposés, se combattant au travers de deux camps ennemis.

Elle décida qu'elle aurait bien le temps de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Pour le moment, elle devait profiter de l'instant, du fait d'être ensemble.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau son esprit et transmit son message à son partenaire. Sans la regarder, il lui répondit avec sérieux : « On a tout notre temps. »

Puisqu'un geste vaut mille mots, elle se leva et vint s'allonger, complètement nue, nonchalamment sur lui, de façon à avoir son visage tout prêt du sien. Elle croisa ses bras sur la poitrine de ce dernier et attendit.

« Recommence, insista-t-elle. »

Elle s'étira et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un chaste baiser d'abord avant de saisir son visage et de l'approfondir. Puis, elle s'éloigna déposant ses mains sur son torse afin de se relever pour se retrouver assise sur lui. Il la regarda et se mit à son tour assis, les mains posées sur le lit pour soutenir son poids et celui de Rey sur ses genoux.

A se faire face de cette façon, leurs visages seulement séparés de quelques centimètres, la peau encore moite de leur ébat passé, ils semblaient se toiser. Les mains de Rey étaient toujours sur le torse de Ben mais elle ne bougeait pas. Cette soudaine proximité l'a mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Leur première fois avait, tout du moins l'après, été écourtée par R2 et ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé de temps pour discuter sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais, maintenant, assise sur Ben, à se fixer dans les yeux de la sorte, après avoir à nouveau partagé sa couche, elle se retrouvait à ne pas savoir quoi dire pour briser cette ambiance gênante.

Alors elle ne dit rien et se contenta de déposer à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de son partenaire. A peine ses lèvres avaient-elles frôlées celle de Ben qu'elle sentit à nouveau leur esprit communier. Cette fois, plus de doute ni d'incompréhension, les pensées de l'homme qu'elle tenait entre ses bras se résumaient au désir, à la passion brute qu'il ressentait pour elle et à son irrépressible envie de reprendre le dessus sur elle. Alors elle le laissa faire mais étrangement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à se retrouver couchée sous lui, il la plaqua encore davantage à lui avant de la soulever légèrement et de la laisser retomber pour les unir à nouveau.

S'accrochant à ses épaules, elle se laissa guider, calant son front contre le sien.


	21. Partie 2 - Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir :)**

Et voici le chapitre qui vient terminer la partie 2 de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tenais encore une fois à vous dire merci pour vos commentaires.

 **Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain, Rey se trouvait près du Faucon, une fine pluie commençait à tomber et l'île se recouvrait de nuages. Ben l'observait au loin, nonchalamment adossé à la falaise. Ils étaient seuls, Chewie et R2 semblaient vouloir se tenir à distance d'eux car depuis la veille, elle n'avait pas revu ses deux compagnons. Elle supposait qu'ils étaient partis visiter les environs avoisinants.

Elle entra dans le Faucon, s'approcha de la console des communications et fut ravie de constater qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de message. Quand elle ressortit, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Ben dans la pièce à vivre principale.

Il se tenait en son centre et observait le vaisseau avec curiosité. Elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Elle sentait les sentiments contradictoires qui émanaient de lui, un mélange de nostalgie et de colère. Il haïssait ce vaisseau autant qu'il l'avait aimé autrefois. Plus jeune, il avait visiblement établit un rapport de force avec les rouages du vieux vaisseau corrélien : il avait voulu apprendre à le piloter pour rendre fier son père mais paradoxalement il le détestait car il est aussi celui qui emmenait ce père absent au loin.

Il passa sa main sur les câbles du vaisseau et continua son exploration.

« C'est étrange de revenir ici. Je ne pensais pas y remettre les pieds un jour. Je croyais que ce vieux cargo avait été détruit avant de le revoir récemment si l'on puit dire. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

« A nouveau réuni avec son vrai propriétaire. »

Elle n'était pas encore prête à évoquer plus profondément ce sujet avec lui. Elle préféra donc revenir sur un terrain moins dangereux.

« Tu sais le piloter ?

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est qu'un vaisseau comme un autre. Plus jeune, il m'arrivait de l'emprunter avec Chewbacca et de voir si cette vieille carcasse en avait encore dans le ventre. Ca rendait ma mère dingue. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la vision d'un jeune Ben complice avec le grand wookie à faire les 400 coups, comme ce dernier avait pu le faire avec le père du garçon. Elle n'imaginait pas que ces deux-là puissent avoir été un jour des amis. La triste réalité la rattrapa brutalement.

« Et puis mon père m'a interdit d'y mettre les pieds après un très léger incident. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée par cette remarque et par le très léger sourire qui avait parcouru ses lèvres. Elle était suspendue à son histoire, c'était la première fois que Ben évoquait son père posément.

« Un petit accident de munitions dans l'une des bases principales de la Nouvelle République. Malgré mon statut d'enfant de Sénateur, je me rappelle avoir passé un très mauvais quart d'heure avec certains amiraux. »

/

Sur la plateforme du Faucon, elle se moquait bien que R2 ou Chewie les voyaient et les regardaient après leur réapparition soudaine dans leur périmètre. Elle avait suivi son impulsivité et avait naturellement penché son visage vers celui de Ben ayant eu une envie subite de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne après leur longue discussion à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Collée à Ben, elle espérait cependant que le wookie n'ait pas une réaction trop virulente à cette vision. Si ces deux acolytes pouvaient avoir des doutes sur ses rapports avec Ben, ces derniers venaient d'être balayés. Mais, elle savait que le fidèle acolyte de Han ne tenterait rien, il venait de comprendre la situation : Rey et Ben, Ben et Rey. Il devait l'accepter malgré la colère qu'il ressentait pour l'un des deux protagonistes et la déception qu'il ressentait pour l'autre, à savoir elle, de l'avoir vu céder à cette passion.

Pour autant et chacun le savait, tout comme R2 il serait le gardien de ce secret mais elle savait qu'elle devrait évoquer le sujet avec le wookie même si pour l'instant elle préférait se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Son corps collé au sien, elle le tenait fermement entre ses mains et chercher à toujours approfondir plus leur rapprochement. Leurs langues entremêlées, elle lui laissait à peine le temps de respirer, ne voulant pas se détacher.

Elle constata soudainement qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sur la rampe du vaisseau mais à l'intérieur dans l'une des salles techniques entourée de câbles et de consoles de commande. Il la souleva et la posa brutalement sur l'une d'elle. Elle émit un léger cri surprise par ce geste. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire davantage, sa bouche à nouveau prise d'assaut. Un bref instant, elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, si Ben ne semblait visiblement pas se formaliser de faire ça dans ce vaisseau, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en moquait royalement, elle, de son côté, ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise.

Il lui saisit les mollets et la fit s'approcher de lui d'un coup sec, collant à nouveau son corps au sien puis il commença à la déshabiller. Son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement rejoignirent vite le sol du Faucon.

Elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'accrocher pour ne pas glisser. De sa main gauche, elle saisit un tas de câble qu'elle serra fort. Sa main droite ne trouvant rien de stable, elle glissait sans arrêt sur les nombreux boutons de la console. Elle devait probablement être en train de dérégler tout le vaisseau mais désormais elle s'en fichait.

Quand il fut enfin en elle, il la fit basculer pour la positionner de la meilleure des façons, elle cria et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux câbles. De l'autre main, elle s'agrippa à l'épaule gauche de son amant.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir une telle passion, se sentir aussi bien avec un autre être. Elle qui avait toujours vécu seule à s'assurer de sa survie, n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait libre de pouvoir s'exprimer sans complexe. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée atteindre une telle intimité mais n'avait étrangement aucune honte à lui exprimer pleinement ce qu'elle ressentait que ce soit dans leur lien, par ses pensées, ou bien par ses gémissements. Et elle était ravie de constater que son partenaire en faisait de même.

Elle avait dégagé le haut de son col lui laissant libre accès à son cou où elle déposa ses lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Ben semblait encore plus à l'aise qu'elle ou alors insuffisamment concentré sur ses pensées car il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il lui transmettait. Il était un vrai livre ouvert et elle avait même parfois du mal à réceptionner tout ce qu'il pouvait lui envoyer.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois et lâcha les câbles préférant s'accrocher à deux mains à la carrure de Ben qui la tenait fermement par les cuisses.

/

Elle termina le nœud de son pantalon et se décida à tenter de défroisser ses vêtements qui étaient les témoins de sa récente activité. Elle abandonna vite, n'y arrivant pas, pour se retourner et faire face à Ben. Il avait une bien meilleure allure qu'elle.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce à sa suite mais il s'arrêta après seulement quelques pas, un comlink à la main. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je dois m'absenter dans mon vaisseau un moment. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le laissa partir.

/

Quelques temps plus tard, Chewie entra dans le vaisseau. Aussitôt Rey se sentit mal à l'aise car elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour comprendre que le grand wookie était fâché contre elle.

« Chewie, tu as une minute ? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Un grognement plaintif lui répondit avant qu'il ne tente de sortir du vaisseau. Elle souffla, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Chewie à cause de sa relation avec Ben.

« Attends ! »

Elle lui saisit le coude et l'arrêta.

« Ne m'en veux pas. »

La réponse du wookie lui fit plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Etrangement, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir été attirée par Ben. Il l'avait senti et s'était préparé à la voir céder à ses pulsions. Il commençait à connaître le comportement des humains et son rapprochement avec Ben ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Ce qui lui faisait mal était qu'elle semblait oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Son cœur s'était tordue à cette remarque : Han. Mais ce qui semblait le plus faire souffrir le wookie était de se retrouver aussi près de Ben, un enfant avec qui il avait tant partagé et qu'il avait vu sombrer et qui désormais l'ignorait.

Mais ce fut la dernière phrase du wookie qui la perturba le plus : peut-être réussirais-tu à le ramener ?

/

Rey était assise à la table de jeu du Faucon, pensive. Elle passait ses doigts sur la table, réfléchissant aux derniers événements : les petites confessions de Ben sur son père et sur son passé dans ce vaisseau, l'espoir de Chewbacca et bien évidemment leur dépassement de limite.

Si Ahch-To avait pu être considéré comme un moment d'égarement de sa part, clairement, cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Ben et elle n'avaient pas discuté après ce qu'il s'était passé. Du moins ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça. En avaient-ils vraiment besoin ? Avant de se retrouver seule et d'avoir du temps pour penser, elle-même ne s'était pas posée la question. Qu'auraient-ils eu à dire ? Le temps de la discussion était révolue désormais puisqu'ils avaient cédé et que chacun était en phase avec ça. Elle n'avait pas de regret et lui non plus. Désormais elle devrait vivre avec ses actes.

Elle souffla. Seul le temps finirait par lui montrer les conséquences de ce qu'elle était en train de laisser s'installer. Elle releva les yeux quand Ben entra. Automatiquement, elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps. Je dois rentrer.

-Je m'en doutais. »

Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à un nouveau moment de gêne car elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'accompagner jusqu'à son vaisseau, il régla la question en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses doigts, elle en fit de même, et il l'embrassa.

Le contact était simple et elle apprécia cette tendresse inattendue, le savourant pleinement. Ils furent plus ou moins interrompus par l'entrée de R2 et Chewie, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ben de garder encore quelques instants sa bouche sur la sienne avant de la relâcher.

Leur parenthèse venait de s'achever sur ce baiser. Ils allaient devoir chacun retourner à leurs occupations et postes habituels emmenant avec eux le poids de leur secret.

 **Fin de la partie 2**

 **/**

 **Note : je suis en congés à l'étranger la semaine prochaine et je ne pourrai pas poster le début de la partie 3 mardi soir. Je m'excuse pour cela ! La suite sera postée à mon retour.**


	22. Partie 3 - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà, comme annoncé un chapitre en retard mais qui arrive quand même et qui emmène avec lui le début de la partie 3 ! Une nouvelle partie très riche, qui sert de transition avec la seconde phase de l'histoire et les parties à suivre, et qui j'espère sera vous plaire tout autant que les deux premières.**

 **Partie 3 : Conséquences**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Base de la Résistance - 8 mois plus tard**

Depuis son retour à la base principale de la Résistance après son escapade avec Ben, la situation n'avait cessé de se tendre. Poe n'avait rien lâché et avait finalement, grâce à des recherches poussées et une forte volonté durant les mois écoulés, recruté de nouveaux partisans.

Finn, Poe, Rose et Rey se trouvaient tous dans leur salle de commandement. Poe, en tant que leader, se plaça au centre de la pièce pour commencer son discours.

« Comme vous le savez les mois, voir les années écoulées ont été difficile pour notre Résistance mais nous sommes toujours là. Jamais nous n'abandonnerons le combat. A l'image de la princesse Leia, nous continuerons tant que le Premier Ordre n'aura pas été réduit à néant. »

Il marqua volontairement une pause pour laisser le temps aux esprits d'exprimer une pensée très chère pour la regrettée Générale.

« Bien que nous sommes toujours en effectif réduit, néanmoins grâce à nos alliés qui ont répondu présents, il n'est plus temps de se cacher. Désormais, l'heure est à l'action. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, le Premier Ordre se renforce chaque jour un peu plus, entraînant dans son mirage davantage de systèmes.

-Quel est le plan ? demanda Finn.

-Avec les amiraux, nous avons étudié les différentes options qui s'offrent à nous. L'idéal étant de trouver celle qui nous offrirait la plus grande chance de victoire. »

Poe avait commencé à arpenter la pièce, visiblement un signe de stress.

« Ce qui veut dire concrètement ? Continua Finn.

-Nous sommes rapidement arrivés à la conclusion qu'attaquer un de leurs vaisseaux de commandements aussi gros soit-il ne permettrait pas de mettre fin à cette guerre. On n'a pu le constater avec le Supremacy et de toute façon, nos forces sont trop faibles pour permettre une attaque de cette envergure.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire alors ? Si ce n'est vous attaquer à leur puissance matérielle ? insista Finn.

-Et bien, puisque l'on ne peut pas tenter une attaque matérielle, nous avons pensé à nous préoccuper de leur puissance humaine. »

Finn haussa un sourcil et la salle commença à ressembler à un immense brouhaha incompréhensible.

« Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

Seule Rey était restée imperturbable attendant de savoir à quoi Poe faisait allusion.

« Contre les vaisseaux on n'a aucune chance, reprit Poe, en revanche, si on s'occupe des personnes derrière les vaisseaux, ceux qui les commandent… Après tout l'Histoire a déjà montré que c'est en abattant l'humain que la victoire pouvait être remportée à l'image de ce qu'il s'était produit à la chute de Palpatine.

-Tu veux t'en prendre directement aux dirigeants du Premier Ordre ? C'est insensé et qu'est ce qui prouve que cela fonctionnera ? L'Histoire aussi nous a montré que cette technique ne fonctionnait pas à chaque fois. A la mort de Snoke, le Premier Ordre ne s'est pas écroulé ! Et même ça, ça ne nous a pas aidé à recruter répliqua Finn.

-Certes, concéda Poe, mais Snoke avait un successeur. »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

-Kylo Ren oui, je suis d'accord mais si on arrivait à se débarrasser de lui, crois-moi qu'il y en aura toujours un pour pousser l'autre.

-C'est pourquoi il nous faut également abattre cet opportuniste de Général Hux. On sait tous que l'ambiance entre ces deux-là n'est pas au beau fixe, ça pourrait nous aider. Et on a eu une autre idée. »

Rey se releva brusquement à l'évocation d'un éventuel conflit entre Ben et Hux. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant que ce soit par son camp pour par Ben. Poe s'avança vers Finn, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai peur quand tu me regardes comme ça. »

/

Finn sortit de la salle en gesticulant sous les bips excités de BB-8.

« C'est du suicide ! hurla-t-il. »

Rose et Poe à ses trousses essayaient de le résonner mais le jeune homme ne se calmait pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que moi j'ai réussi à faire preuve de personnalité, que d'autres stormtroopers se sentent dans le même cas que moi à l'époque.

-Qui sait ? S'interrogea Poe ironiquement. Il y a peut-être un tas de tes anciens petits camarades qui se sentent mal dans leur peau et qui ont besoin de parler et qui n'attendent qu'une chose : une oreille attentive.

-C'est non ! S'entêta Finn.

-Il s'agit de la même mission que celle de Rey, continua Poe. Là où elle doit recruter des jeunes enfants sensibles à la Force, tu devras trouver la faille potentielle qui existe dans certains troopers. Finn, tu l'as vécu toi-même, on ne t'a pas laissé le choix quand tu étais enfant, on t'a appris ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal selon le point de vue du Premier Ordre et pourtant de toi-même, tu as compris que c'était faux. Enfin Finn on ne choisit pas toujours d'être dans le mauvais camp ! Tu sais où se trouve les camps de formation des troopers, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu une conscience. Tu as su t'élever contre toute une éducation faite de mensonges alors je suis persuadé que ça tu peux le réussir. »

Rey n'écoutait plus. Elle restait suspendue à la remarque Poe « On ne choisit pas toujours d'être dans le mauvais camp ». Puis, elle se mit à penser à sa mission. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit sur le moment, elle se sentait dans le même état que Finn : désarçonnée. Elle savait au fond d'elle et ça depuis très longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas recruter, ni même fonder un nouvel Ordre Jedi, du moins pour le moment, malgré les bons aspects qu'elle avait fini par reconnaître. Pour autant, ses lectures et les preuves historiques concrètes que représentaient l'Empire, le Premier Ordre ainsi que la chute de Ben Solo lui avait amplement prouvé que cette technique n'était pas la bonne pour former de futurs Jedi. Mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé au sein de la Résistance.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme la mission de Rey ! Et puis tu oublies que tu lui as également demandé de se charger de Kylo Ren quand l'occasion se présenterait ! continua Finn.

-Evidemment que je lui ai demandé, elle est la seule à pouvoir le confronter à l'heure actuelle. Sa puissance se renforce jour après jour ! A chaque planète où nous essayons de trouver des alliés il y a de plus en plus de gens qui se convertissent à son régime ! C'est bien pour cela que l'on aimerait qu'elle recrute, désolée pour ce que je vais dire Rey, mais on ne peut placer tous nos espoirs dans une seule personne. Et nous pensons lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle soit prête pour cette tâche. Ta mission n'a rien à voir avec la sienne Finn. Rey maîtrise les, Poe regarda Rey, règles des Jedi. C'est son univers à elle. Elle doit suivre son propre chemin et nous on doit l'aider et pour cela on a besoin de toi. »

Poe savait qu'il venait de toucher la corde sensible. Finn ne renoncerait jamais à aider Rey.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'aller recruter chez l'ennemi est la meilleure des options ?

-On ne va pas forcément recruter. On va leur laisser le choix, insinuer le doute dans leur esprit et pourquoi pas semer la zizanie dans leurs rangs. Le Premier Ordre dispose de beaucoup trop d'hommes, on doit agir. Nous avons vécu cette situation de se retrouver en extrême minorité ce qui a failli nous envoyer à notre perte alors peut être que pour le Premier Ordre on arrivera à faire la même chose. »

Finn se calma et esquissa un sourire.

« Et dire qu'avant c'était quoi qui te rebellait contre la Générale. Voilà que les rôles s'inversent ! Te voilà devenu notre leader qui nous guide et prend les décisions ! Et qui espère qu'elles seront respectées. »

Poe et Finn s'échangèrent des sourires et partirent côte à côte afin de discuter du plan.

Rey n'écoutait plus leur discussion mais esquissa elle-aussi un sourire face aux comportements de ses deux amis. Après cette réunion mouvementée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour profiter d'un moment de calme.

Tout le long du chemin, elle pensa à la mission que lui avait confiée Poe. Elle comprenait ses motivations, Ben représentait une grande menace pour eux et elle était effectivement, à l'heure actuelle, la seule à pouvoir lui faire face. Pour autant, lui demander de trouver des jeunes enfants ou jeunes adultes comme elle qui seraient sensibles à la Force afin qu'elle les forme à minima au cas où elle faillerait dans sa mission, ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Elle ne se voyait pas devenir un maître avec des padawans comme elle avait pu le lire dans les livres sacrés sans compter qu'elle ne se trouvait pas assez mûre pour assumer une telle responsabilité.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, l'esprit toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Elle passa ses doigts sur son visage et souffla. La matinée n'avait pas été simple. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant venait d'arriver et elle n'était pas sûre d'y être suffisamment préparée mais comme Poe venait de le souligner, on comptait sur elle et elle ne les laisserait pas tomber.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, rien ne serait facile.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, soudainement épuisée et lasse. Sur le dos, ses yeux se baladaient sur le plafond avant de lentement déployer la connexion. Ben apparut à ses côtés, semblant être assis sur le second lit une place que la chambre comptait.

« Comment c'était ? »

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser le sujet. Elle avait déployé le lien à leur niveau le plus intime, laissant volontiers Ben atteindre son esprit pour compléter sa question.

« Impersonnel. Mais je ne pense pas être la personne à qui tu devrais t'adresser.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vécu personnellement et la façon dont ça s'est terminé ne change en rien les années que tu y as passé. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre témoin à questionner sous la main.

-Ce qui s'est passé a forcément eu un impact sur mes années passées au Temple. Je n'y ai jamais été complètement, il chercha visiblement le bon terme à employer, épanoui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca n'avait rien d'un foyer. C'était un centre d'études dans lequel j'ai cependant beaucoup appris. »

Elle sentit son malaise. Il lui parlait mais elle sentait sa réticence. Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

« Parfois, je me demande comment j'aurais pu évoluer si ce n'était pas sur Finn que j'étais tombée.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… »

Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit de façon à être face à Ben.

« Ta vie et la mienne, elles sont complémentaires comme les deux faces d'une même histoire ayant exploré les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Tu as choisi l'obscurité et moi la clarté mais j'aurais très bien pu choisir la même voie que toi. Avec toute cette colère que je ressens en moi, j'aurais très bien pu basculer, me laisser consumer par tout ce passé difficile que je n'ai jamais accepté. Mais j'ai rencontré Finn et tout s'est enchaîné.

-Tu n'aurais pas basculé que tu rencontres la Résistance ou non.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Tu as côtoyé à plusieurs reprises le côté obscur, tu l'as exploré mais tu ne t'es jamais laissée tenter. Le côté obscur séduit les esprits faibles, je doute que ce soit ton cas. Tu as survécu seule dans le désert pendant près de 10 ans, ta volonté n'est pas à mettre en doute.

-Pourtant, tu m'as proposé de te rejoindre.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je voulais construire quelque chose de différent. Tu m'as demandé comment était la vie au Temple, et bien, je n'ai jamais réussi à me conformer au règlement strict qu'imposait les Jedi. Je sais que de ton côté également tu t'es détachée de ses règles. Je pensais que malgré nos désaccords, ceux sur quoi on s'accordait pouvait être un bon point de départ.

-Un point de départ à quoi ?

-Là est toute la question. »

/

Merci :) !


	23. Partie 3 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour...**

 **... et toutes mes excuses pour le retard de publication. Des journées chargées au bureau^^**

 **Mais voici la suite de l'histoire :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour vos commentaires, en plus de me faire très plaisir, ils me sont utiles car constructifs !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Rey tentait de méditer. Assise en tailleur, elle faisait le vide dans son esprit et s'attachait à ressentir les choses qui l'entouraient lorsqu'elle sentit l'aura de son ancien maître flotter autour d'elle. Au contraire de la dernière fois, elle s'était attendue à ce que Luke revienne lui parler. Force est de constater qu'il avait pris son temps.

Gardant les yeux clos, elle refusa de se laisser déconcentrer.

« Je constate que tu es plus en paix avec toi-même que lors de notre dernière entrevue. »

Elle se demanda comment il pouvait bien la trouver en paix avec le tourment d'émotions qui se confrontaient suite à sa réunion avec Poe.

« Etes-vous venu pour me refaire une leçon de morale ?

-Non, cette fois je ne suis pas venu te parler de Ben. Bien qu'il y aurait des choses à en dire. Je suis venu parler de ta formation. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as semblé ne pas être en accord avec certains des principes Jedi que tu as découvert dans les livres. Et tu ne souhaites pas perpétuer les traditions Jedi, nous avons déjà évoqué tes doutes lors de notre discussion précédente. Mais la situation a évolué.

-Je ne veux pas abandonner la Résistance, je crois en notre combat mais la tâche que Poe m'a donnée, je n'y arriverai pas. »

Elle se doutait parfaitement que Luke était au courant.

« Tu doutes de tes capacités à être un bon maître ?

-Evidemment. Je n'ai moi-même reçu qu'une formation primaire. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu tous ces derniers mois mais je ne me sens pas légitime en plus de ne pas croire au système.

-Tu es très sage Rey malgré ta jeunesse. Tu ne souffres pas d'arrogance mais tu ne te fais pas assez confiance. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être formée contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu sais déjà ce que tu dois savoir. Tu fais preuve de patience, d'intelligence et d'altruisme. Tu cherches à régler les conflits plutôt qu'à les envenimer et tu te débrouilles très bien au sabre. Sans compter que tu as réglé tes conflits intérieurs à propos de ta famille. »

Elle écoutait les paroles de son maître. Elle n'était plus en colère contre lui désormais.

« Pardonnez-moi pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous hurler dessus quand vous m'êtes apparu la première fois, ni vous reprocher de ne pas avoir été là. C'était égoïste de ma part.

-Je reconnais ne pas toujours avoir été facile avec toi donc disons que l'on est quittes. »

Elle sourit, apaisée que ce conflit soit réglé.

« Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? L'interrogea Luke. Si tu ne souhaites pas refonder l'Ordre, que vas-tu dire à Poe, quelle solution proposes-tu ?

-Vous ne m'encouragez pas à suivre votre voie et à reconstruire ?

-Tu as eu un argument très juste lors de notre dernier échange sur les conséquences catastrophiques que ce système a pu apporter. Peut-être as-tu raison quand tu suggères de changer de méthode. Je m'interroge juste sur la technique que tu souhaites employer. »

Il soulevait là tout le problème. Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle appréciait qu'il respecte son choix et qu'il ne la force pas à poursuivre la tradition.

« Et quel rôle jouera Ben dans celle-ci. »

Elle regarda Luke dans les yeux mais cette fois elle ne ressentait aucun jugement dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne cherches plus à le ramener dans la lumière. Tu as compris il y a bien longtemps maintenant que ce n'était pas la méthode à adopter avec lui, qu'il lui fallait du temps, que si Ben revenait, il le ferait par lui-même et pour lui mais que tu serais là pour lui tendre la main. Même si une part de toi croit qu'il restera là où il se trouve car l'obscurité qu'il a en lui prendra toujours le dessus, notamment son envie de pouvoir. Et étrangement, tu l'as accepté. Tu es la première à l'avoir fait, à l'accepter tel qu'il est, ce qui explique sûrement en partie la relation qui vous unit. »

Elle observa Luke et y vit cet air mélancolique qu'il abordait toujours quand le sujet de son neveu était évoqué revoyant à chaque fois sa terrible erreur.

« Je l'ai revu. A plusieurs reprises, finit par répondre Rey. »

En effet, après leur escapade sur Ahch-to où ils avaient décidé d'entamer cette sorte de relation, Ben et elle s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises sur l'île, leur attirance mutuelle toujours intacte. A chaque rencontre, ils ne disposaient que de peu de temps mais chacun trouvait toujours ce temps pour rejoindre l'autre et être ensemble. Il en allait de même pour leurs connexions qu'ils avaient conservées à un rythme régulier.

Et l'intensité de leur lien enlevait toute la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait ressentir de mentir à ses amis pour le rejoindre.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Luke lui fasse une nouvelle remarque sur le fait que cet attachement pourrait l'envoyer directement dans le côté obscur mais il s'abstint. Tout comme Chewie et R2, il avait fini par accepter cette relation et se gardait bien de donner son opinion. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas écouté et qu'il était désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Je pense, commença Luke, qu'il te faut gagner du temps pour trouver une solution. »

Et il disparut.

/

Rey était assise sur une caisse dans le hangar à attendre que les vaisseaux soient prêts. Une partie de la Résistance allait bientôt se rendre sur Chandrila, qui hébergeait un camp de formation de stormtroopers, pour tester leur théorie. Ils comptaient simplement faire du repérage, idéalement observer les troopers dans leurs habitudes et si possible se rendre compte de leur entraînement pour compléter les données déjà acquises grâce à Finn. Le but était d'en déduire la meilleure méthode pour les atteindre avec discrétion afin de leur faire passer leur message. Rey avait trouvé ça ironique que la fameuse base qu'elle avait repérée lors de sa visite à Ben s'était révélée être un camp de formation et que les données qu'elle avait elle-même utilisées pour trouver Ben après le décès de sa mère avait mis aussi longtemps à être exploitées par la Résistance.

Comme l'avait suggéré Luke, elle avait proposé de les accompagner pour gagner du temps sur sa propre mission et fort heureusement pour elle cette requête avait été acceptée. Poe n'avait pas décelé son doute. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, son maître lui avait dit de réfléchir et c'est ce qu'elle faisait essayant de trouver la meilleure solution en prenant en compte tous les facteurs.

Lasse, elle souffla car elle souffrait également d'un autre problème plus personnel. R2 à ses côtés l'interrogea sur ce souffle désespéré. Elle eut juste le temps répondre au droïde avant d'être appelée par Finn.

« Ben me manque. »

/

Arrivée à la hauteur de son meilleur ami, Rey remarqua tout de suite la tension qui émanait de lui. Bien qu'ils devaient partir, elle lui saisit le bras et l'emmena sur le côté.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu sembles distrait.

-Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de l'idée de Poe, avoua Finn. Certes, je veux bien admettre que d'autres stormtroopers peuvent ressentir les mêmes doutes que moi à l'époque mais je reste persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. J'ai agi par instinct. Je n'étais pas traumatisé par mon enfance au Premier Ordre malgré les difficultés, je ne souffrais pas du manque de ma famille. Je crois que j'étais terrifié.

-En quoi est-ce mal ? Finn, je suis bien placée pour savoir que tout le monde cherche sa place. Tu as fini par trouver la tienne au sein de la Résistance. Tu as un but désormais. Tu crois en notre cause. Et puis qui sait ? Notre meilleure méthode pour les convaincre pourrait directement t'impliquer. »

Finn la regarda avec curiosité mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Au fond d'elle, Rey pensait que son témoignage, de par son authenticité, était la meilleure preuve à utiliser pour accomplir l'idée de Poe.

/

Pour la seconde fois de sa courte existence la planète Chandrila apparut sous ses yeux l'emplissant d'un étrange sentiment de nostalgie de sa première visite sur la planète. Ils n'étaient partis qu'à deux vaisseaux, deux navettes discrètes achetées pour l'occasion et qui auraient pu passer pour des vaisseaux de marchandise.

Ce qui facilitait grandement leur mission en leur permettant de se poser sans difficulté était que la planète, voulant cacher sa véritable utilité au sein de Premier Ordre n'avait donc aucun système de sécurité aérien, chacun était relativement libre de s'y poser ce qu'ils firent quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'environnement, ils devraient être loin de la base car elle ne voyait pas cet étrange sable qu'elle avait remarqué à sa première visite.

« Bon, commença Poe, nous y voilà. Chandrila. Cela fait un moment maintenant que nous espionnons cette planète. On a eu beaucoup de doute sur le rôle qu'elle pouvait jouer au sein du Premier Ordre. Le plus surprenant étant ce manque total de sécurité autour de la planète alors qu'elle ne se trouve pas isolée dans la bordure. C'est donc vraisemblablement une technique du Premier Ordre pour ne pas attirer l'attention, désormais leurs camps doivent se répartir dans toute la galaxie qu'il domine, pourquoi encore se cacher ? Notre mission est simple, du repérage. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour tenter une attaque, sans compter que si l'on se fait repérer, le reste des troupes a pour consigne de ne pas venir nous aider. Ce serait trop dangereux pour notre survie. »

Finn se pencha vers Rey.

« C'est dingue de voir comment Poe a progressé ! Le voilà devenu vigilant.

-Sois rassuré, je pense que son côté tête brûlée n'est jamais très loin. »

Elle rigola mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle sentit une vibration dans la Force. Elle n'écoutait plus et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Plus qu'une vibration, elle savait que Ben se trouvait désormais exactement sur la même planète qu'elle. Il était proche, très proche, trop proche. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et elle se mit à regarder frénétiquement leur escouade. Ils étaient une quarantaine. 40 cibles potentiels dont leur leader, le déserteur tant recherché et enfin elle, la dernière Jedi. Elle réalisa que jamais ils n'auraient dû être ensemble pour effectuer cette mission. Leur amitié les avait poussé à vouloir être tous les 3 mais elle exposait sciemment 3 membres importants de leur parti au même moment. Sans oublier qu'il y avait également Rose, une autre personne qu'elle souhaitait voir à l'abri. Cette même Rose qui s'adressa à elle.

« Rey, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle allait répondre quand une autre vérité la frappa soudainement : si elle savait que Ben se trouvait ici alors ce dernier le savait également. Et cette fois, il savait qu'elle n'était pas venue pour une visite de courtoisie.

Une partie de l'escouade était déjà partie et elle voyait l'autre partie commencer à s'activer après avoir suivi les instructions de Poe qui refermait un plan de la zone élaboré grâce aux données recueillies en amont. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Si le Premier Ordre venait à les voir, si Ben venait à tomber sur eux. Elle s'imaginait devoir l'affronter, la confusion s'empara d'elle.

« Rey ? »

Rose lui toucha l'épaule doucement mais elle resta toujours dans un état second. Ben devait être aussi troublé qu'elle car elle sentit le tiraillement familier d'une connexion l'envahir. Elle s'éloigna vite de Rose et se positionna à l'écart pour qu'il ne puisse voir leur escouade, ni être vu. Elle devait gagner du temps pour permettre aux siens de quitter cette planète sains et saufs alors quand Ben apparut devant elle, elle ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix.

« Viens me le dire en face. Rejoins-moi. »

Et elle coupa la connexion. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait afin qu'il se concentre sur elle au lieu de s'en prendre à ses amis. Amis qu'elle devait désormais convaincre de repartir. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas stupide et qu'elle n'était pas venue seule ici. Le hasard avait mal fait les choses en les réunissant sur la même planète au même moment. Elle se sentit coupable, par sa faute, tout le monde était en danger. Elle prenait de plein fouet les conséquences désastreuses que sa relation avec Ben pouvait entraîner. Elle l'avait toujours su mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y était confrontée.

Elle se mit à courir vers Poe et repassa devant Rose qui avait fini par aller voir Finn pour lui indiquer son état étrange. Rey se mit devant Poe.

« Poe, je dois m'absenter.

-Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier. Maintenant ?

-Vous devez rester ici et préparer notre départ imminent. Tu dois rappeler nos troupes. Le Premier Ordre sait pour notre présence, je l'ai senti. Poe, j'ai mis en danger cette mission et je m'en excuse. Laisse-moi nous faire quitter cette planète, sains et saufs. A mon retour, nous partons.

-Comment ? Attends, Rey comment peux-tu savoir que nous sommes repérés ? On a encore rien fait.

-Aie confiance en moi et en mes capacités ! »

/

Chapitre 3 : en route pour la rencontre Rey et Ben


	24. Partie 3 - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour :)**

On avance dans l'histoire. Timidement mais sûrement, nous allons vers là où je veux vous emmener. J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de me suivre !

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Ahch-To, il y a plus d'1 an_

 _Rey observait Ben. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sur cette île. Si la fois passée, ils s'étaient contentés d'une petite séance d'échauffement aux sabres, cette fois les intentions de Rey étaient différentes._

 _Lors de leur première venue, elle avait demandé à Ben ce qu'il avait ressenti sans lui en dire plus ni lui faire découvrir les lieux. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le village, surveillés constamment par les gardiennes qui les regardaient avec un drôle d'air mais ne les avaient pas chassés pour autant._

 _Désormais, elle se sentait prête à lui en apprendre un peu plus. Lors de leur combat précédent, elle l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à regarder soit dans la direction de l'arbre soit dans celle du gouffre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il sentait les auras mystiques émanant de ces deux zones. Pour autant, il ne lui avait encore jamais posé de question._

 _Elle alla toquer à la porte de sa hutte observant Chewie et R2 au loin, les cheveux balayés par le vent. Il lui ouvrit rapidement la porte et elle l'invita à le suivre._

 _Son choix put paraître surprenant mais ce n'est pas vers l'arbre qu'elle l'emmena en premier._

 _Debout devant le gouffre, elle commença à lui raconter sa dernière venue ici._

 _« Quand nous nous sommes parlés ce fameux soir sous la hutte. Si je me sentais si mal, si seule c'est en partie dû à l'endroit où je te conduis à présent. Dès mon arrivée, j'avais ressenti son appel et je n'ai pas pu y résister malgré les mises en garde de ton oncle. Je pensais qu'il m'apporterait des réponses mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Il ne m'a pas montré ce que je voulais voir. Loin de là. »_

 _Elle se pencha vers le trou béant encourageant Ben à faire de même._

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Etre confronté à l'obscurité, à ses propres démons, est une étape que chaque Jedi en devenir doit subir. Ce n'est pas mon cas. »_

 _Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, elle en fit de même. Ben avait déjà embrasé le côté obscur, elle comprenait facilement qu'il doute de son utilité à être venu ici. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter._

 _« Que cherchais-tu à voir ?_

 _-Mes parents._

 _-Et qu'as-tu vu ?_

 _-Moi, uniquement moi. J'étais seule._

 _-Et, qu'est-ce que ça t'a appris ?_

 _-Sur le moment rien, du moins c'est ce que je croyais mais c'est différent maintenant. »_

 _Et elle lui tendit sa main. C'était la première fois depuis sa visite sur Chandrila qu'elle lui proposait de retourner dans sa tête. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'il n'hésita pas. Il lui tendit automatiquement la sienne, après avoir enlevé son gant._

 _A travers ses souvenirs, elle lui fit comprendre la leçon essentielle qu'elle avait fini par apprendre : on ne choisit pas sa famille. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée et bien soit, c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait réécrire le passé malgré la souffrance toujours vivace qu'elle ressentait. Mais désormais, elle ne se focalisait plus sur le pourquoi de ce geste, elle voulait juste être en paix avec elle sur ce sujet et pouvoir leur faire un dernier adieu afin de se construire et d'oublier ses cauchemars. Elle finirait par trouver la paix, elle le savait._

 _Ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre à Ben et qu'elle avait déjà abordé dans le passé, c'est qu'il se trouvait exactement dans la même position qu'elle. Lui non plus n'avait pas choisi. Mais une solution existait : se créer sa propre famille. A l'image de ce qu'elle-même avait fait en se sentant enfin en famille avec la Résistance. Sauf, qu'étrangement, durant leur échange ce n'était pas à son groupe d'amis qu'elle pensait mais à la personne dont elle tenait la main._

 _/_

En repensant à ce souvenir, Rey réalisa que seulement quelques temps plus tard, elle avait considérablement évolué sur ces 2 sujets. Elle s'était rendue sur Jakku avec Ben et R2, acceptant enfin ce qui s'était produit en accordant une forme de pardon lors de la visite de la tombe de ses parents.

Pour la famille, bien qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi proche de la Résistance, ce qui avait fini par se produire avec Ben avait quelque peu redistribué les cartes.

Rey souffla pour se concentrer sur sa mission à venir. Elle marchait en plein milieu de la forêt, elle commençait à reconnaître la faune avoisinante. Elle se souvenait des arbres et des fleurs, de leurs parfums et de leurs senteurs. Cette nature tranquille l'apaisa et elle réussit à oublier sa panique. Elle était entrée dans une forme de méditation. Elle sentait la Force entre les plantes, le sol et le ciel. Et elle le sentit lui. Elle releva son regard vers le sien. Il était là en face d'elle dans ces bois qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru ensemble. Aucun des deux ne parla.

Malgré la situation elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Après tout, juste avant leur départ, elle avait avoué à R2 que Ben lui manquait et se retrouver soudainement à seulement quelques pas de lui était troublant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Finit-il par dire brisant ce doux silence.

-Je ne suis pas seule.

-Je sais.

-Est-ce que tu vas nous attaquer ? »

Elle ne pouvait se permettre de tourner autour du pot alors elle avait préféré être directe.

« Ca ne saurait tarder. Il l'observa avant de continuer. Tu n'allais tout de même pas me demander de les épargner ? J'ose espérer que tu n'avais pas cette idée en tête en demandant à me voir. »

Rey déglutit. Elle n'était pas étonnée mais la chose restait dure à entendre. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait demandé à voir Ben au final, hormis qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire diversion et faire gagner du temps à ses coéquipiers si ce dernier discutait avec elle au lieu d'envoyer des troupes. Grave erreur de sa part, certes Ben s'était déplacé pour lui parler mais il avait dans le même temps envoyé son escouade sur la sienne. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide, jamais elle ne lui aurait demandé de ne pas les attaquer, mais en lui parlant elle avait espéré retarder leur départ pour permettre aux siens de se rassembler pour se sauver.

« Un camp d'entraînement et de formation de mes stormtroopers ? Je ne me sens qu'à moitié surpris. Vous croyez pouvoir retourner mes troupes contre moi comme votre ami FN-2187 ? Un bel idéal mais illusoire. »

Rey n'osait rien dire. Elle ne faisait pas face à Ben Solo mais au Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre et elle sentait, à travers la Force, sa colère contenue.

« Vous espériez vraiment exploiter une faiblesse dans mes troupes ? Trouver quelques troopers ayant soi-disant de la bonté ? Pour ton information, ton ami Finn ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. Il le croit parce qu'il a soi-disant su se rebeller contre notre système en faisant preuve de personnalité mais ça ne change en rien ses actes. C'est un lâche. »

Rey ne comprenait pas où Ben voulait en venir et la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle la laissait tétanisée. Elle n'osait ni le contredire ni répliquer, trop surprise qu'il évoque le passé de Finn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'interrogea-t-elle néanmoins. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire changer d'avis sur la personne qui m'est le plus chère ?

-Non, seulement te le faire voir sous un autre angle. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue Rey. Finn en refusant d'attaquer ces civils sur Jakku croyait agir de façon honnête et juste. Il ne pouvait se résigner à attaquer des pauvres gens, à faire du mal, à tuer des innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé malgré l'ordre d'exécution que j'avais donné.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Finn a fait ce qui est juste.

-Pour votre camp, oui probablement. Pourtant il a été très étrange de voir que celui qui éprouvait tant de mal à tuer, n'a pourtant eu aucun mal, à peine quelques heures après, à massacrer des stormtroopers pour s'enfuir de la base. Des troopers avec qui il avait partagé des entraînements, des repas, qui auraient pu être des amis ou bien avoir les mêmes réticences que lui. En somme, de simples êtres humains au même titre que ces civils sur Jakku. Il n'a eu aucun scrupule. Une vie enlevée en reste une qu'il s'agisse d'un simple habitant d'un village ou d'un combattant. Une personne se refusant à tuer ne devrait pas faire de distinction.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Il devait se protéger et un trooper restera à jamais un homme ou une femme ayant reçu un entraînement militaire capable de vous tuer au contraire d'un simple villageois.

-Oui, ou bien il a agi par pure égoïsme. Finn est certes désormais très fidèle à votre cause mais rappelles-toi sur Takodana, il était prêt à t'abandonner pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. Sa motivation première a longtemps été sa propre protection et la tienne, force est de le reconnaître, avant de s'allier à vous. »

Rey ne masqua pas son trouble. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait eu accès à cette information mais il l'utilisait à son avantage. Elle fut forcée de reconnaître une pointe de vérité dans tout ce qu'il affirmait mais elle ne pouvait se laisser déstabiliser.

« La guerre pousse chacun d'entre nous à faire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter.

-Il y a des choses que tu regrettes ?

-Non, je devrais ? »

Il souffla et recula de quelques pas. Consciemment ou non, il venait de ramener la conversation à un sujet plus personnel.

« Non, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de repartir. Même si j'ai été heureuse de te revoir je n'espère pas te recroiser rapidement. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait pour partir, elle crut discerner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres face à l'ironie de sa réplique.

« Rejoins-moi sur l'île, dit-il d'une voix profonde. »

Elle se retourna, ne s'attendant pas à cette demande. Leurs deux camps allaient s'affronter d'ici quelques minutes et elle et lui étaient en train de discuter de leur prochain rendez-vous. Ben n'avait décidemment aucun scrupule mais visiblement elle non plus car elle s'entendit lui répondre :

« Ca me paraît compliqué. Je me suis déjà absentée un trop grand nombre de fois ces derniers mois. Je suis à cours de justification.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a ton potentiel et qu'ils considèrent tous comme leur dernier espoir, tu n'es pas bien libre de tes mouvements. Mais je note que tu n'as pas dit non.

-Ils cherchent juste à me protéger. Mais je suis ravie d'apprendre que toi, tu es parfaitement libre d'aller où cela te plaît, ironisa-t-elle. Pourquoi aurais-je dit non ? »

Elle ne put empêcher son esprit de penser qu'elle pourrait facilement se servir de sa recherche de « forceux » pour pourvoir s'échapper de la base. Elle chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle mentait déjà suffisamment sans en rajouter en aggravant son cas.

Le silence se fut entre eux. Un silence lourd, malsain et tendu. Elle aurait aimé s'approcher mais l'heure n'était certainement pas à des idées plus frivoles au vu de la situation.

Et elle réalisa qu'il était en train de retourner son idée contre elle. Il gagnait à son tour du temps, la retenant ici alors qu'elle devait rejoindre les siens maintenant qu'elle savait avec certitude qu'ils allaient se faire attaquer.

« Je dois y aller. Nous en reparlerons.

-Je n'en doutes pas. »

Après un dernier regard, elle partit dans l'autre direction. Tandis qu'elle courait toujours pour rejoindre leurs vaisseaux, elle ne put s'empêcher en entendant les premières rafales et échanges de tir, de penser que Ben l'avait peut-être volontairement retenue pour la mettre à l'abri. Elle oublia néanmoins vite cette pensée.

/

Alors, un avis ?


	25. Partie 3 - Chapitre 4

**Bonjour :)**

 **Merci merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !**

 **Chapitre 4**

La bouche de Ben sur la sienne, Rey ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait aucune volonté. Elle avait lâchement cédé, se laissant guider par la luxure et le manque pour le rejoindre sur Ahch-To après les multiples demandes émises. Leurs petites retrouvailles incongrues sur Chandrila ayant eu l'effet pervers, malgré le cadre pour le moins particulier, d'accentuer leur désir les obligeant à se retrouver.

En effet, après leur échange en réel, les connexions suivantes avaient presque été insupportables tellement la tension entre eux avait été élevée notamment quand, doucement, ils avaient tendu la main l'un vers l'autre pour goûter, ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute, au contact de l'autre osant même, plus tard, échanger un baiser. Baiser qui avait irrémédiablement conduit à cette rencontre sur l'île.

Mais dans cette hutte, Rey ne chercha plus de justifications. Cela devenait inutile au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Elle avait pleinement conscience de tromper la Résistance avec un homme mais à l'instant où Ben tira avec violence sur ses vêtements, ce petit relent de culpabilité s'évapora bien vite.

Elle saisit sa bouche avec passion et le laissa prendre les devants. A travers le lien, elle sentit sa satisfaction d'assouvir sa soif d'elle mais également de l'avoir fait céder pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Il ne chercha pas à s'en cacher, au contraire, et cette nonchalance l'excita encore plus.

Quand il la saisit par les hanches et la retourna avec force, elle se laissa donc faire. Ses mains qui remontaient le long de son dos partiellement déshabillé et ses lèvres sur sa nuque finirent de l'achever. Pour autant, elle reprit le contrôle en se retournant assez vite pour le surprendre. Elle saisit d'une main son visage avant de venir y planter un baiser langoureux. Il en profita pour saisir les bords de son haut et le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête avant, à son tour, de la saisir pour la coller contre lui.

Les gestes de Ben étaient secs, précis mais emplis d'une réelle tendresse alors quand il la retourna une nouvelle fois, elle se laissa totalement faire.

/

Rey tremblait, s'agitant dans son sommeil, sentant les draps, dû à sa transpiration, se coller à son corps devenu brûlant. Les yeux clos, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette aura qui l'englobait comme prisonnière de ce rêve. Elle sentait cette noirceur, cette colère ambiante et elle essayait désespérément de s'en éloigner. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y arrivait pas, sans cesse ramenée à cette vision.

Des formes lui apparurent bientôt, des personnes, hommes et femmes peut-être, elle ne savait le déterminer à cause des masques. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et munis, pour certains, de sabres à la lame rouge. Elle sentait la Force qui les entouraient, une Force emplie de haine. Elle avait du mal à respirer, aspirée par toute cette obscurité. Elle avait peur.

L'environnement changea et soudain Ben lui apparut assis, ces étranges personnes inclinées devant lui, devant leur Suprême Leader.

Puis tout s'arrêta s'éloignant comme un voile obscur et elle put respirer de nouveau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, haletante, avant de se mettre en position assise et de ramener ses genoux contre elle. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et son cerveau essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Elle se rendit compte que ce rêve, ce cauchemar, ne lui appartenait pas. Elle l'avait vu au travers de sa connexion avec Ben, entrant dans la tête de ce dernier pendant son sommeil alors qu'elle-même dormait.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, effrayée. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ces images, elle ne voulait plus ressentir cet étau qui se refermait sur elle. Elle tourna son visage vers la gauche, observant l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Rien, dans sa posture ni dans son apparence calme, ne laissait deviner les terribles rêves qui l'habitait.

Sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver le sommeil, elle se leva et quitta la hutte pour aller admirer la mer, la lune se reflétant dans les vagues. Enroulée dans un châle, elle tentait désespérément d'oublier ces images.

Elle inspira profondément. D'un certain côté elle était presque soulagée de n'avoir pas rêvé des morts de leur mission car elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis son retour de Chandrila, la mission avait été un véritable fiasco seuls quinze de la quarantaine d'hommes embarqués étaient rentrés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Tout ce gâchis était uniquement sa faute. C'était sa présence et son lien avec Ben qui avaient conduit à ce désastre. Depuis leur retour à la base et la terrible cérémonie d'hommage, elle faisait des cauchemars presque chaque nuit, plus terrifiants les uns que les autres voyant inlassablement les visages des hommes et des femmes qui étaient tombés ce jour-là. Ironiquement, cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêchée de céder aux appels de Ben.

Pourtant cette nuit, ce cauchemar n'avait pas été le sien mais celui d'un autre, elle ne comprenait pas le rêve de Ben. Etait-ce un souvenir ? Une vision de l'avenir ? Une hallucination ? Elle passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de faire le vide et de se calmer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces étranges Hommes lui rappelait ceux qu'elle avait aperçu, il y a bien longtemps désormais, lors de cette vision dans la cave de Maz.

/

Le lendemain, Rey était toujours dans ses pensées debout face au vide dans la même position que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était encore fatiguée de sa courte nuit et répondait complétement à côté aux questions de Chewie qui finit par abandonner et la laissa seule. Le vent soufflait sur son visage, il allait pleuvoir à n'en pas douter.

Elle passa distraitement sa main sur ses cheveux. Elle les avait noués en une haute queue de cheval avec laquelle elle avait ensuite réalisé une tresse. Une coiffure confortable et féminine inspirée directement de Leia. Elle avait fini par se recoucher quelques heures mais sans jamais retrouver le sommeil. Elle savait que Ben l'interrogerait très rapidement. Son absence à son réveil avait dû l'intriguer.

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle était toujours impressionnée et amusée quand elle le voyait se tordre pour sortir par la petite porte de la hutte avec son mètre 89. Son sourire n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui l'interrogea.

« Tout simplement, commença-t-elle, que je m'interroge toujours sur comment ta mère et son petit mètre 50 ont pu engendrer un tel enfant. »

Chewbacca lui fournit la réponse en grognant qu'en venant au monde Ben était un tout petit bébé. Petit mais terriblement bruyant. Ce qui entraîna un regard en biais du principal intéressé. Rey, après cet interlude volontaire, ramena la conversation à un sujet moins léger.

« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. »

Elle l'invita à s'approcher d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sur l'île, il ne portait jamais ses gants et ce geste simple que de le caresser du bout des doigts était devenu une habitude qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

« Cette nuit, alors que je dormais, j'ai pu entrer dans ta tête. J'ai vu ton rêve. Je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment, une connexion a dû réussir à s'établir durant nos sommeils respectifs. »

Elle releva les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Entre ses mains elle avait senti son léger recul mais il s'était presque aussitôt repris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Toi. Elle laissa passer un instant. Et ce que je suppose être tes chevaliers. »

Il souffla, visiblement mécontent sans paraître fâché.

« Ca ne doit plus se reproduire. Nous avons toi comme moi droit à une certaine intimité. Même si tu ne l'as pas contrôlé, il va nous falloir travailler ce point sinon je ne pourrai plus dormir à tes côtés. »

-Je suis d'accord, nous ne devons pas entrer dans les rêves de l'autre. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas apprécié ce que j'y ai vu. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres en se remémorant les images tandis que Ben s'éloignait.

« Il nous faut trouver une solution à ce problème, reprit-elle, car je tiens à ce que tu continues à dormir avec moi.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord. »

/

« Comment avez-vous su que vous ne pourriez jamais tuer votre père ? »

Rey était assise dans l'endroit habituel où elle effectuait ses méditations près de la base rebelle et regardait son ancien maître d'un air distrait.

« Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. A l'instant où il m'a annoncé cette terrible vérité, c'était évident. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? la questionna Luke.

-Je m'interrogeais c'est tout, répondit Rey.

-Pour la première fois tu t'es retrouvée face à Ben en tant que Suprême Leader et ça t'a troublée n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je me suis demandée si je serais capable de… je veux dire j'ai conscience et j'ai parfaitement accepté que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Je crois que lui comme moi savons que cette question est réglée. Nous ne cherchons plus à nous convaincre de rejoindre le camp de l'autre et ça depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, ça ne nous a pas empêché de bien nous entendre. On est passés outre ce problème. On arrive à occulter tout ça quand on est ensemble.

-C'est probablement dû au faite que tu te sens comprise avec lui. Tu as beau avoir de très bons amis au sein de la Résistance, tu ne trouvais personne capable de te comprendre aussi bien. Vos facultés vos histoires, tous ces points communs ont fini par vous rapprocher. J'ai connu ça, la solitude, et je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer.

-Vous pensez toujours que je commets une erreur ?

-Je crois qu'il faut te laisser faire tes propres choix. Tu as l'air d'être sûre de toi et jusqu'à présent malgré votre proximité, tu n'as jamais flanché. Tu crois toujours en la Lumière. Mon rôle à moi est de m'assurer que tu y restes et de ne pas te perdre. J'ai le pressentiment que, cette fois, je n'échouerai pas.

-Merci pour votre confiance. »

Elle se tut et laissa passer quelques minutes.

« J'espère sincèrement en être digne, finit-elle par ajouter à voix basse.

-Tu en doutes ?

-Parfois. »

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas, ressentant soudainement le besoin de se confier.

« Il a un étrange pouvoir sur moi. Quand je suis avec lui, c'est assez paradoxal car j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me montrer telle que je suis réellement, je me sens pleine et entière. Mais, dans le même temps, je ne me sens plus totalement moi-même. Il a cette attraction sur moi qui me fait me sentir différente. Cela m'attire autant que cela m'effraie. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez comprendre. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de ça. »

Gênée, elle n'osa plus regarder le maître Jedi.

« Ce sont des sentiments humains ce que tu évoques, ils font partis de chacun de nous. Lutter contre n'est pas la solution. L'histoire l'a prouvé. Tu dois juste apprendre à vivre avec et ne pas te laisser totalement guider par eux, pour ta propre sécurité. Ben reste imprévisible bien que je ne remette pas en cause l'inclination manifeste qu'il éprouve pour toi.

-Je me sens coupée en deux. Il y a cette part de moi, la Jedi qui a pleinement conscience du danger que cela représente, de la trahison aussi et des conséquences désastreuses que cela pourraient avoir. Je ne me comprends pas. Comment puis-je passer outre tout ce qui a pu se produire depuis notre rencontre ? Comment j'arrive à occulter tout le mal qu'il a pu faire ? Chandrila a été un exemple marquant. Mais visiblement pas encore assez. »

Elle repensa à sa visite récente sur l'île d'Ahch-to et à ce qu'elle y avait fait : rien de recommandable, sûrement pas en lien avec sa formation de Jedi et qui avait fait voler en éclat sa culpabilité. Elle chassa rapidement de son esprit l'image de Ben la retournant et plaquant ses mains contre le mur face à elle avant de la saisir par les hanches. Elle reprit avec plus de sérieux.

« J'ai beau me sentir mal et ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me sentir responsable et coupable, l'autre partie de moi, la femme cette fois, n'envisage pas de mettre un terme à cette liaison. C'est purement égoïste n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est précisément ce que j'évoquais à l'instant. Tu as trouvé en lui ce que tu as toujours cherché. Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas y renoncer. Même si, reconnaissons-le, tu aurais dû porter ton choix sur une autre personne. Mais ça ne se contrôle pas. »

Rey mesura ses paroles avant de reprendre d'une voix brisée.

-Quand je suis rentrée de Chandrila, je me sentais mal mais, je ne sais pas, au départ c'est comme si j'avais réussi à mettre un filtre sur mes émotions. Je me sentais coupable mais j'avais bloqué mon cerveau, je m'interdisais de trop réfléchir au pourquoi, au comment et à me remettre en question. La journée, du moins. Les cauchemars ont commencé tout de suite par contre. Je suis égoïstement allée voir Ben, être en sa présence m'a soulagée bien que paradoxalement si tout ça a eu lieu c'est précisément à cause de lui et moi. Je ne m'explique pas ce paradoxe. Mais maintenant que je suis rentrée, c'est comme si tout me tombait dessus, que je réalisais enfin ce que j'ai vraiment fait, ce qui est arrivé par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas pu résister à une attraction contre laquelle je ne peux lutter. »

Luke sembla méditer ses paroles.

« Pour ce qui est de Ben, je crois que nous venons déjà de tout expliquer : tu ne le contrôles pas. C'est bien évidemment dangereux mais Rey, si tu as choisi cette voie, et c'est visiblement le cas, tu dois te sentir prête à en assumer toutes les conséquences. Elles ne seront pas faciles.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Je m'attendais à une leçon pour ce massacre.

-A quoi bon ? Tu viens de l'avouer toi-même, tu es déjà consciente du problème, mon rôle n'est pas de t'enfoncer pour te perturber plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Il y a des conséquences que je suis prête à assumer et que j'ai voulu, j'ai simplement du mal à vivre avec celle-ci, Chandrila.

-Ca se reproduira très probablement. Tu devras vivre avec ça.

-Je vous ai déçu. Je ne suis pas la Jedi que vous attendiez.

-J'ai moi-même appris de mes erreurs. J'ai décidé de t'accepter comme tu es Rey avec tes failles et tes qualités. »

Elle souffla. Bien que Luke ne semblait pas la juger, elle ressentait quand même une forme de désapprobation dans son discours. S'il ne semblait pas douter d'elle en tant que Jedi malgré tout, la femme avait cependant clairement failli en cédant à l'appel de la chair. Elle se sentit soudainement faible, elle aurait aimé résister à cette attraction, se forcer à ne pas occulter les actes terribles commis par Ben, mais elle ne se mentirait pas à elle-même, la tentation avait été trop grande et elle y avait cédé la tête la première.

En réalité, elle était elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle avait fini par faire. Elle aurait pu envisager une relation avec Ben mais une fois Kylo Ren détruit, jamais elle ne se serait cru capable de le faire alors que ces deux aspects de sa personnalité continuaient à se disputer leur propriétaire. Et pourtant, c'est précisément ce qu'elle faisait depuis des mois voire même des années si elle comptait les connexions avant leur dérapage sur Ahch-to. Ce qui la choquait le plus, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir de regrets bien au contraire.

Rey se promit intérieurement de prendre en considération les conseils de son ancien maître. Elle devait se protéger de Ben et d'elle-même.

/

Dans l'attente de vous lire !


	26. Partie 3 - Chapitre 5

**Bonjour :)**

 **Une nouvelle fois merci Emma et Moongrim pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! L'histoire se poursuit doucement, on pose les choses pour la suite ;) Je rappelle que nous sommes encore relativement au début de cette fiction !**

 **Merci à toutes les lectrices et à tous les lecteurs de me lire !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Dire que l'ambiance au sein de la Résistance était morose était un euphémisme. Depuis Chandrila, le doute des hommes et des femmes étaient palpables. Leur première vraie mission avait été un échec cuisant. Poe, en tant que leader, avait eu beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître et malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu être repérés aussi rapidement.

Rey ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise que lors de ces réunions, elle avait vu les images de ces hommes et de ces femmes tombés au combat par sa faute. Poe ne pouvait pas se douter que le traite venait de l'intérieur et que ce n'était pas dû à une erreur de sa part.

Sa discussion avait Luke avait quelque peu calmé ses esprits mais ses nuits restaient difficiles. Le sentiment d'avoir fauté la tenaillait de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait plus à l'occulter comme lors des premiers jours, mais sa bouche resta scellée. Elle apprendrait à vivre avec cette erreur, à l'assumer et à ne plus la reproduire. Chose facile à dire mais plus difficile à réaliser.

D'autant plus que comme évoqué avec Maître Luke, tous ces événements n'arrivaient pas à remettre en cause ses agissements personnels. Elle avait rapidement constaté que sa morale était tombée bien bas et qu'elle ne ferait rien pour y remédier.

Tout de suite après Chandrila, elle avait fui sur l'île pour y retrouver Ben et une forme d'exutoire. Elle le reconnaissait, se rendre sur Ahch-to lui avait servi pour ne pas affronter la Résistance suite à ce fiasco. Elle avait fui. Fui ses responsabilités, fui les conséquences de ses actes mais maintenant qu'elle était rentrée, elle n'arrivait plus à les ignorer tellement le poids était lourd. Elle se sentait coupable. Tiraillée en deux.

Elle était attendue pour une nouvelle réunion. La Résistance, après avoir digéré cette opération, devait établir une nouvelle stratégie et advenir de la suite. Rey s'y présenta toujours aussi perturbée malgré sa nouvelle séance de méditation.

Elle s'assit près de Rose, essayant d'oublier ses propres préoccupations pour s'attacher à être attentive à la réunion. Elle regarda la jeune femme assise près d'elle. Cette dernière semblait dans un état proche du sien. Et Rey n'ignorait pas pourquoi. Elle avait discuté récemment avec Finn, ce dernier lui avouant à demi-mots que Rose lui avait déclaré son intérêt mais que malheureusement cet attachement n'était pas réciproque. Rey s'était sentie affreusement gênée sous le regard plein de sous-entendus que lui avait lancé son ami mais avait balayé la discussion en changeant de sujet, lui indiquant que sa relation avec Rose ne la regardait pas.

Pour autant, Rey ne put que compatir à la souffrance de la jeune femme. Elle savait également que cette dernière avait embrassé Finn avant de lui sauver la vie sur Crait, il y a bien longtemps désormais. Un geste héroïque et hautement symbolique et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas juger Finn, on ne choisissait pas d'éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un ou non, elle était déçue que ce dernier n'y est pas été sensible au-delà de l'amitié. Rey avait conscience de l'intérêt que Finn pouvait éprouver pour elle et elle se doutait que Rose le savait aussi.

Heureusement pour Rey, Finn n'avait jamais tenté quelque chose envers elle même si certains de ses gestes et de ses paroles étaient des invitations à un rapprochement. Elle était toujours restée dans la limite d'une amitié, d'un lien fraternel. Elle espérait grandement que Finn ne se déclarait pas, lui évitant une discussion pénible et gênante. Rey avait été la première personne en dehors du Premier Ordre que Finn avait rencontré, la première a lui avoir accordé de l'attention, à lui avoir proposé son amitié tout comme il l'avait été pour elle mais chacun l'avait interprété d'une manière différente.

Rey s'était attachée à lui comme un frère, un ami très proche mais n'avait pas réussi à voir autre chose en lui alors que ce dernier avait visiblement craqué pour elle immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Rose et l'observa à nouveau. Rose avait été patiente, très patiente, depuis ce baiser échangé, Finn et elle avaient laissé traîner les choses faisant passer les intérêts de la Résistance avant les leurs mais finalement Rose avait fini par se déclarer après des années à espérer. Le choc avait dû être rude. Pourtant Rey se rappela une de leur discussion où Rose lui avait avoué que Finn n'avait qu'elle à la bouche à leur rencontre. Rey avait choisi d'ignorer, persuadée que Finn finirait par ouvrir les yeux par lui-même sur son manque d'intérêt pour lui.

Rey se détourna et alors que Poe entrait dans la salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Finn s'il venait à apprendre ses propres inclinations. Finn avait rejeté Rose pour elle ignorant qu'elle avait également une autre personne en tête. Cette idée ne devait même pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Rey n'étant vraiment proche, du côté masculin et au sein de la Résistance, que de lui pour pouvoir s'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir des affinités pour quelqu'un d'autre. S'il savait… Rey se demanda si son ami serait encore capable de la regarder s'il apprenait la vérité. Probablement que non.

Et s'il apprenait son implication sur le massacre de Chandrila ? Encore moins. Il lui demanderait probablement comment elle avait pu continuer à le voir alors qu'il avait ordonné le meurtre de près de 30 de leurs hommes ce jour-là ? Et qu'aurait-elle répondu ? Elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle l'avait avoué à Maître Luke, sa relation avec Ben la dépassait et n'avait aucune limite. Elle s'y impliquait à 100%, prête à en assumer les conséquences et visiblement à s'y perdre et cela en toute conscience. Elle ne lutterait pas contre car malgré l'égoïsme de cette relation elle n'y renoncerait pas. Ben et elle s'étaient trouvés.

Alors que Poe allait prendre la parole, Rey se laissa aller à se demander quelle serait la réaction de Ben s'il venait à apprendre les sentiments de Finn pour elle ? A moins qu'il en ait déjà conscience…

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent ici car le ton grave employé par Poe lui imposa de penser à des choses moins futiles. C'était la première réunion qui devait se montrer constructive après leur défaite. Les dernières n'ayant servi qu'à analyser ce qui s'était produit. Finn entra dans la pièce, masquant mal son retard et alla automatiquement se mettre près de Rey qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Rey écouta attentivement les idées échangées ainsi que les opinions de chacun. Néanmoins, la réunion prit une autre tournure quand un soldat osa prendre la parole dans ce chaos quelque peu désorganisé.

« Et l'idée de recruter des stormtroopers ? C'était la base de cette mission mais nous ne sommes encore jamais revenu dessus alors que, selon moi, il s'agit du cœur du problème. Nous avons échoué, inutile de revenir une nouvelle fois là-dessus mais il faut débattre de ça !

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, s'entendit soudainement dire Rey. »

Elle se leva et automatiquement, le brouhaha s'atténua. Les rares fois où elle prenait la parole, tout le monde se sentait obligé de se taire immédiatement ce qui avait le don de l'agacer, sa parole ne valait pas plus que celle d'un autre. Mais tout le monde se souvenait également de cette fois où Poe et elle n'avaient pas été d'accord et Rey sentit que son discours risquait de froisser leur jeune leader.

« C'était une bonne idée, excellente même et je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être abandonnée malgré que le Premier Ordre ait très certainement vu clair dans nos intentions. »

Elle préféra rester dans le doute bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que le camp adverse avait parfaitement compris le but de cette mission.

« Je pense que l'endoctrinement qu'ils ont reçu n'est pas irrémédiable. Finn a déjà prouvé qu'il existe une faille dans leur système. Il faut creuser cette piste. Poe c'était ton idée, tu l'as très bien défendue. Il faut juste trouver une autre technique.

-C'est là qu'est tout le problème, intervint Poe.

-Non, je crois qu'une nouvelle fois comme pour le reste de la galaxie le problème qui se pose est le manque de clarté dans le message que nous portons. »

Poe ne masqua pas son agacement qu'elle remette une nouvelle fois cette idée sur le tapis.

« Qu'avons-nous à leur offrir Poe ? Il ne suffit pas de dire à la galaxie que nous leur promettons une démocratie et une République. Il nous faut aussi leur en apporter des preuves ou au moins les méthodes avec lesquelles nous comptons instaurer ce nouveau gouvernement une fois le Premier Ordre battu. Les gens doivent savoir, comprendre, s'identifier à notre combat et pour ça ils doivent connaître nos intentions, notre ligne de conduite. Et concernant les stormptroopers, je crois que Finn est notre meilleur allié, il l'a vécu, il pourrait témoigner. Il faut leur faire comprendre que la vie qu'on leur a imposé n'était pas leur choix, qu'on les a privés de leur famille. Qu'ils sont maîtres de leurs destins, qu'ils peuvent décider.

-L'Alliance Rebelle n'a pas eu besoin d'une feuille de route aussi claire pour convaincre les planètes de les aider à détruire l'Empire à l'époque. Et puis nous avons récemment réussi à convaincre de nouveaux alliés. Peu nombreux je le reconnais mais bon plus rien n'est différent maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire….

-Au contraire, reprit Rey, je crois que tout est différent ! Et c'est bien là notre erreur. Cette méthode a pu fonctionner du temps de l'Alliance car la plupart des gens n'avait connu que le système despotique de l'Empire et ils rêvaient à un avenir meilleur et moins autoritaire. Il y avait des figures fortes : Leia, Luke et Han Solo derrière lesquels se rattacher. Mais maintenant ? La Résistance ne bénéficie plus de l'aura de Leia, ni de celle de Luke.

-Il y a toujours de fervents partisans de Leia et il y a toi, la dernière Jedi.

-Il y a aussi des personnes qui n'oublieront jamais de qui Leia était la fille, la fille biologique, et qu'elle n'a pas su empêcher le chute de son propre fils. Et moi, je ne suis pas Luke. Aux yeux du Monde, je ne suis personne. Je n'ai pas sa légende.

-Peut-être, je reconnais que tout ce que tu dis est vrai mais concernant le reste de ton discours…

-…la Nouvelle République a échoué Poe. L'ordre et la paix ne se sont jamais réellement rétablis après la chute de l'Empire. C'est un fait sinon nous n'en serions pas là. Pour les peuples, qu'est-ce qui leur prouve que cette fois ça sera différent ? Quelles garanties ont-ils que nous réussirons là où la génération précédente a échoué malgré toute sa volonté et son envie de réussir ? Pourquoi prendraient-ils les armes si c'est pour à nouveau s'engager dans un projet qui n'aboutira pas ? Il faut remédier à ça, il faut leur donner de quoi croire et c'est là que nous avons échoué après Crait. Notre combat n'est pas uniquement celui de la Résistance mais il est celui de la galaxie et cette dernière doit être prête à nous suivre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

-Tu entends ce que tu dis ? On croirait entendre quelqu'un qui abandonne. Si tu ne veux plus t'occuper de ce combat, libre à toi de nous quitter. La dernière Jedi, tu étais censée être notre lumière et finalement c'est toi qui doute. Si l'étincelle ne s'est peut-être pas rallumée comme nous le souhaitions c'est peut-être car celle qui devait la porter à échouer. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas l'aura de Luke. Tu mélanges tes propres doutes à ton sujet à ceux de la Résistance.

-Alors, reprit Rey calmement, je reconnais mon échec. »

Et elle quitta la pièce sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée.

Elle traversa à la hâte le long dédale de couloir, elle devait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer. Elle essayait d'emmagasiner en elle tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait se calmer, ne faire qu'un avec la Force et ne pas se laisser submerger.

Malgré tout, elle ne trouvait pas toutes les ressources nécessaires pour y arriver. Par faiblesse, à travers le lien qu'elle partageait avec Ben, elle en écoula une bonne partie. Ce dernier devait ressentir son trouble comme s'il le vivait lui-même : une déferlante venait probablement de s'abattre sur son esprit sans en comprendre les raisons. Mais elle avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, une chose en laquelle elle croit et elle se sentit plus soulagée après ça.

Elle avala goulûment l'air qui déferla dans ses poumons quand elle sortit enfin au grand air.

« Rey ! »

Elle se retourna et vit Finn courir dans sa direction. Elle s'était doutée que son ami se serait jeté à sa suite après sa confrontation avec Poe. Il s'approcha d'elle mais resta à bonne distance, conscient de l'état fragile de son amie.

« Rey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe dernièrement ? Tu es différente comme troublée. Tu n'as jamais douté de toi de cette façon. »

Chandrila. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Et Ben. Deux parts d'elle-même qui se combattaient pour deux choses qu'elle voulait éperdument mais qui restaient incompatibles et qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

« Je ne voulais pas échouer.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Rey, les paroles de Poe ont dépassé sa pensée. Il était vraiment très mal quand tu es partie et crois-moi il reconnaît la vérité de ton discours, c'était difficile à entendre pour lui c'est tout. Mais il ne niera pas tes paroles, tu as simplement été trop directe dans ta façon de t'exprimer.

-Je ne suis pas infaillible. Je ne veux plus qu'on le croit !

-Rey, personne ne remet en cause ton implication dans notre cause, même Poe. Tout le monde a conscience que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, il y a des facteurs qu'on ne contrôle pas et qui n'étaient pas prévus au départ qui entrent en jeu. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien il faut faire avec. Mais ça ne nous change pas, ça ne te change pas. Rey, tu es toujours la même que celle que j'ai connu sur Jakku. Tu as tes failles, tes faiblesses comme nous tous, mais tu es aussi la plus forte d'entre nous. Tu as cette lumière en toi, tout le monde le voit. Tu es la seule à douter de toi ici et tout le monde a le droit d'être faillible l'espace d'un instant.

Rey plongea son regard dans celui de Finn repensant à ceux de Luke. Son ami et son Maître, bien que n'ayant pas la même connaissance du sujet, tenaient le même discours. Rey était une Jedi qui n'avait pas failli mais qui ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance. Elle avait commis une erreur, s'en sentait responsable mais pour autant cela ne remettait pas en cause son engagement.

Elle restait la Lumière. Malgré sa part d'ombre.

Elle s'approcha de Finn et l'enlaça ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de penser, une nouvelle fois, que si ce dernier découvrait ce que cachait sa part d'ombre, il serait nettement moins indulgent.

/

Dans l'attente de vous lire :)

Ps : Ben vous manque ? Il sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre


	27. Partie 3 - Chapitre 6

**Bonjour :)**

La suite de l'aventure...

La fin de la partie 3 approche petit à petit :) mais la partie 4 vous attendra !

 **Chapitre 6**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rey s'était bien évidemment attendue à ce qu'à la première occasion disponible, Ben l'interroge sur ce qui s'était produit. Elle reconnut son erreur. Sur le moment, décharger sa peine sur lui, lui avait paru comme évident. A travers le lien elle s'était confiée, lui faisant ressentir sa peine et son désarroi après la dispute sanglante avec Poe. Elle avait eu besoin de se confier et naturellement elle s'était tournée vers Ben. Mais maintenant, elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si faible.

La discussion avec Finn avait quelque peu calmé ses doutes mais Rey se sentait encore fragile. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir avec quel détachement elle avait d'abord réagi à leur mission sur Chandrila. Elle avait immédiatement fait des cauchemars certes mais elle s'était également précipitée dans les bras de Ben. Et puis petit à petit, la culpabilité était remontée et elle n'avait pu l'occulter allant même en discuter avec Maître Luke. Mais sans jamais exploser.

Quand elle avait choisi de se rendre sur Ahch-to il y a des mois en y invitant Ben, elle avait eu le sentiment de contrôler la situation. Elle n'avait éprouvé ni remord, ni sursaut de conscience, au contraire elle s'y était jetée à corps perdu.

Elle observa Ben un instant. Le remord, la trahison, le regret : elle n'éprouvait aucun de ces sentiments envers ce qu'elle avait fait tout comme à l'époque. C'était le fait d'assumer les conséquences qui avait été difficile pour elle au final. Mais Finn lui avait très justement fait comprendre que des facteurs imprévus peuvent surgir de partout. Ben était le sien et même s'il conduisait à des situations comme Chandrila alors maintenant elle assumerait. C'était la part qu'elle devait accepter pour continuer à vivre sans se laisser déborder par la culpabilité. Elle acceptait d'être égoïste et de ne pas renoncer à lui pour son propre bonheur.

« Il faut qu'on se voit rapidement, finit finalement par dire Rey choisissant d'ignorer sa question. »

Il l'observa, elle n'ignorait pas que son comportement l'intrigua. Elle hésita un instant, réfléchissant aux raisons de se retrouver, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Nous devons toujours régler ce problème de connexion durant notre sommeil, reprit Rey. Et je pense qu'il ne faut pas le laisser traîner. Ça pourrait nous arriver à distance. »

Elle l'observa. Visiblement il hésita un instant et elle sut très bien pourquoi. Il finit par faire son choix.

« Très bien. Je te recontacte quand j'arrive à me libérer.

-Parfait. »

Et elle coupa la connexion sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose.

/

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire face ça. »

Ses mains dans celles de Ben, Rey douta l'espace d'un instant. Depuis son arrivée sur l'île il y a deux jours, elle avait déjà essayé, lors des deux nuits précédentes, mais sans succès.

« Tu as une autre idée ? Je reste persuadé que l'un de nous doit être endormie pour trouver une solution, répliqua Ben.

-Je n'aime pas cette idée. Et puis la fois où s'est arrivé je n'étais pas éveillée comme je le suis maintenant. La connexion s'était établie inconsciemment, là j'ai conscience de ce que je fais puisque c'est la Rey parfaitement éveillée qui tente d'entrer dans ta tête pendant ton sommeil.

-C'est justement le but. Celui qui est endormi doit être capable de ressentir, et ce malgré son état d'inconscience, l'arrivée de l'autre dans son esprit pour être capable de le repousser. Ainsi, nous pourrons dormir sans risquer une nouvelle intrusion.

-Alors, dans ce cas, essaie sur moi. Je ne veux plus entrer dans ta tête pendant ton sommeil.

-Je le ferai sans hésiter mais c'est toi qui a réussi à entrer dans mon esprit et non l'inverse. Tu ne m'aurais rien dit, je n'en aurais jamais eu conscience.

-Oui, certes. Nous sommes éveillés tous les deux-là, que veux-tu essayer ?

-Je pense que l'on pourrait, chacun notre tour, tester les défenses de l'autre.

-Les défenses ? Il n'y en a plus entre nous. On s'est déjà, à plusieurs reprises, laissés entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre pour avoir accès à nos souvenirs.

-Oui, bien sûr mais tu dois être capable de me repousser quand ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué, on est habitués à l'exercice maintenant. »

Rey acquiesça. Il est vrai que, désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune limite quand il s'agissait d'entrer dans la tête de Ben. C'était un exercice dans lequel elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir : ils avaient pu découvrir de nouvelles facettes de chacun. Elle avait particulièrement apprécié lui montrer son enfance sur Jakku malgré la rudesse de son quotidien. Elle avait toujours eu un étrange sourire lors de ces séances.

Ben s'était montré plus timide dans l'exercice, choisissant toujours avec soin les images qu'il allait lui montrer. A de très rares occasions, elle avait aperçu des visages familiers. Cependant, elle avait aimé qu'il se livre, sans aucune pudeur à elle, lui révélant par la même occasion des côtés sombres de sa personnalité. Une preuve de plus pour Rey de la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée.

/

Ben était dans sa tête et elle dans la sienne. La sensation était nouvelle et très perturbante. Les fois précédentes, seul l'un des deux lisait dans l'autre. Cette fois, non seulement Rey avait conscience que Ben farfouillait dans son esprit tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose avec le sien. Le tout demandait un effort de concentration maximale.

L'idée de Ben avait finalement était bonne car elle les obligeait, par un instinct naturel de protection, à remettre des barrières à cette intrusion.

L'un et l'autre se respectait. Rey n'allait volontairement pas vers des sujets liés au Premier Ordre tout comme ce dernier ne faisait qu'effleurer le souvenir lorsqu'il tombait sur des images de la Résistance.

Rey se détendit peu à peu, l'exercice commençait à se simplifier et la sensation désagréable s'était finalement atténuée. Elle se mit à penser à Ben et à l'évolution de leur relation comme elle aimait le faire, faisant passer des images à ce dernier, grâce au lien particulier qu'ils avaient établi.

Il répondit à cet appel en lui transmettant lui aussi des souvenirs. Elle le sentit aller plus profondément dans son esprit, il cherchait à atteindre un souvenir en particulier. Elle vit des images défiler dans sa tête : leur rapprochement inattendu sur Ahct-to, leur visite de Jakku et finalement leurs retrouvailles sur Chandrila. Tous ces souvenirs étaient teintés des sentiments que Ben avait ressentis les lui faisant voir sous un angle très différent.

Mais bientôt, elle sentit une froideur, tel un vent glacial émaner de lui. Elle comprit aussitôt et tenta d'éloigner le souvenir le plus loin possible, remettant tous ses barrières mentales en place pour l'empêcher d'y accéder mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. Ben avait vu. Elle s'était tellement laissée porter par cette sensation de légèreté qu'elle n'avait pas senti le souvenir arriver. Et il l'avait vu et aussitôt elle l'avait senti se refermer, lui laissant le temps néanmoins de percevoir l'odieux sentiment de trahison qui émanait de Ben.

L'image n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Des infimes secondes mais Ben savait désormais qu'elle s'entretenait avec Luke. Et que ces entretiens évoquaient leur relation et ses questionnements à son sujet qu'ils soient personnels ou davantage axés sur son côté obscur. Il avait vu ses doutes.

La fureur de Ben était palpable, elle avait fait l'erreur de se confier à la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Il l'avait littéralement éjectée de son esprit mais il restait dans le sien et Rey avait senti sa poigne se renforcer sur ses poignets. Déstabilisée par ce brusque revirement, elle essayait de le bloquer de toutes ses forces car il tentait d'accéder à nouveau à ce souvenir mais elle faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Mentalement, elle lui dit d'arrêter, de ne pas chercher à en voir plus. Elle voulait qu'il sorte de sa tête mais il ne lâcha pas, passant les barrières une à une. Rey lutta mais il ne faisait plus preuve de délicatesse, bien au contraire, l'intrusion devenait douloureuse.

« Ben, stop ! dit Rey à haute voix. »

Elle se sentit soudainement libérée. Libérée à tous les sens, il l'avait brusquement relâchée. Il s'était retiré de son esprit et s'était éloigné d'elle, laissant retomber mollement ses poignets contre son corps.

Elle le regarda, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il semblait aussi choqué qu'elle. Sa respiration était sifflante et elle voyait son corps secoué de spasmes. Ce qu'il venait de faire avait vraisemblablement dû être éprouvant.

« Pourquoi ? murmura Rey. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je te faisais confiance et tu en as profité ! »

Elle se sentait encore troublée, son esprit se remettait lentement de l'événement.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu ? lui répondit-il avec froideur osant enfin affronter son regard.

-Tu n'avais pas à voir ça, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne contrôlais rien et ce souvenir est soudainement ressortit mais j'ai refusé de te le montrer mais tu as continué, tu as forcé mon esprit alors que j'avais dit non ! »

Ils se tenaient à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre. L'émotion autour d'eux était palpable.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça, reprit-elle. Nous avons franchi des limites à ne pas franchir depuis trop longtemps. Nous n'aurions jamais dû se laisser mutuellement entrer dans la tête de l'autre, c'était dangereux ! »

Ben passa devant elle à tout allure. Elle le retint par le bras.

« Je refuse que tu partes sans me donner une explication. Tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, lui répondit-il en se dégageant brusquement.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais l'être ! Mais nous devons parler d'abord.

-Tu avais raison, c'était une très mauvaise idée. On a joué à un jeu dangereux, l'esprit d'une personne ne doit appartenir car son propriétaire. Je n'y retournerai plus, j'en ai assez vu.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Ni à m'excuser. Je comprends ta colère mais je t'interdis de me juger. J'ai aussi vu des choses dans ta tête qui ne m'ont pas plu mais je n'en fais pas un scandale ! Tu dois apprendre à faire la part des choses.

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

-Je n'ai pas tous les torts. Tu n'avais pas à regarder. Tu savais très clairement que je ne voulais pas que tu poursuives ta quête de ce souvenir mais tu n'as pas écouté. Alors moi non plus, je te ne te laisserai pas y retourner, tu n'en es pas digne.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Je regrette aussi de t'avoir fait confiance alors que derrière mon dos, tu manigançais avec mon oncle.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te manipuler. Si j'ai parlé à Luke, c'était d'un point de vue personnel. Il n'ignore pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'avais besoin de conseils. Tu sais que je ne te mens pas, tu l'as vu !

-Tu avais besoin de lui en parler ?

-C'est un secret qui peut parfois être difficile à porter. Tu ne me feras pas croire que pour toi tout est simple. Toi et moi c'est compliqué. Et ça a des conséquences. »

Aussitôt il vrilla son regard sur elle.

« Oui et on le savait parfaitement ! Si tu ne t'en sentais pas capable, tu étais libre de dire non. Tu as besoin de te prouver quelque chose ? »

Rey déglutit, de quel sujet Ben lui parlait-il réellement ? Elle préféra se dire qu'il pensait au fameux moment où elle avait déchargé sa peine sur lui. Il ne lui avait même pas posé la question durant ces deux jours, elle le regarda à nouveau. Il la fixait, cette fois, elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

« Non. Je n'ai rien besoin de prouver du tout. J'ai toujours été sûre de mes choix. Et je ne les remets pas en cause. »

Elle appuya ses mots par un regard sur lui.

« Mais je reconnais, reprit-elle, que j'ai pris de plein fouet d'autres conséquences de nos actes. Et j'ai éprouvé des difficultés à les assumer.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Chandrila. »

Cette fois, elle s'assura qu'ils parlaient bien de l'attaque avant de continuer. Elle constata avec horreur, elle fut forcée de le reconnaître, qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il ne voyait pas le mal.

« On s'est vus juste après Chandrila. Tu ne me paraissais pas, il laissa une pause volontaire, troublée. »

Bien sûr. Ca, elle pouvait le comprendre et le regard de ce dernier en disait long sur ce à quoi il pensait.

« Je n'ai réalisé qu'après coup qu'à cause de moi des hommes et des femmes étaient morts.

-Et ?

-Je me suis sentie coupable. Et je reconnais que si j'ai demandé de venir ici ce n'était pas uniquement pour les rêves. J'avais besoin de te voir.

-Pour quelles raisons ? insista-t-il. »

Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

« Pour me calmer, pour me convaincre qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé sur Chandrila et la culpabilité que j'avais ressentie…elle fit une pause.

-Tu devais donc bien te prouver quelque chose mais quoi ? Dis-le.

-Me prouver que c'était juste. »

Et elle se tut observant sa réaction.

« Pour quelqu'un affirmant être sûre de ses choix, tu avais quand même besoin d'être rassurée. Il fallait que ça en vaille la peine.

-Je suis là Ben. Je crois que ça prouve tout.

-Je ne t'ai pas forcée à ce que je sache, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir.

-Et j'estime que tu en as bien profité ! Si j'avais réellement des doutes, je pense que ces deux derniers jours auraient été nettement différents !

-Ne mélange pas tout.

-Je ne mélange rien mais si tu veux réellement une réponse à ta question alors s'il n'y avait eu que ces deux derniers jours, tu aurais balayé tous les éventuels doutes que j'aurais pu avoir.

-Mais ?

-Mais tu viens de me prouver que je ne peux pas te faire entièrement confiance. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« J'espère que tu aimes dormir seule. »

Et il la laissa plantée seule.

/

La nuit finit par tomber et elle constata qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Elle était seule. Bien qu'elle en avait l'habitude à la base, étrangement ici, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de dormir sans personne à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Elle avait questionné Chewie et R2 mais aucun des deux n'avaient vu le jeune homme. Pour autant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas parti.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois dans le lit, elle finit par se lever sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle quitta la hutte en s'enveloppant dans un châle avant de venir observer les vagues se déchaînant contre le flan de l'île. Traditionnellement cette vision arrivait à la calmer mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Sans le voir, elle savait qu'il l'avait rejointe. Pour autant, elle ne se retourna pas, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle repensa à sa dernière discussion avec Maître Luke et à l'emprise que Ben avait sur elle. Elle frissonna, la nuit était fraîche, et puis finalement se retourna.

Ben se tenait devant elle, malgré la nuit, l'éclairage de la lune lui permettait de le voir parfaitement.

« Tu pars ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux. Je pense que toi comme moi avons besoin de temps suite à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Du temps ? »

Rey fut étonnée d'une telle démarche de sa part.

« Pour oublier et réussir à mettre ça de côté.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Elle se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à la mer. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit juste derrière elle. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il se serait approché. Mais visiblement même la colère qu'il devait ressentir n'était pas assez forte pour le pousser à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se sentit soulagée à ce constat mais également rassurée. Si Ben exerçait une sorte de fascination sur elle, la réciproque était vraie et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à être vulnérable dans cette relation l'apaisa.

« Nous allons cesser de nous entraîner. »

Elle frissonna, elle avait pu sentir son souffle dans son cou à ces quelques mots. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps dans son dos tellement il était près d'elle.

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, finit-elle par dire. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander les impacts qu'auront ces évènements sur leur avenir. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit soudainement les doigts de Ben effleurer son avant-bras. Il ne portait pas ses gants et sentir sa peau contre la sienne l'électrisa. Le contact avait été doux, rapide mais terriblement intime.

« Et si l'un de nous retourne dans les rêves de l'autre et bien je crois que l'honnêteté restera la meilleure solution. Il faudra s'en informer. »

Rey cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ainsi, il préférait la voir entrer dans sa tête pendant son sommeil que de devoir renoncer à partager son lit. Malgré que cette annonce la réchauffa un peu, elle ne le montra pas.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais Ben, tu n'entreras plus jamais dans ma tête sans mon consentement. »

Elle le sentit se raidir derrière elle. Elle appréciait énormément le fait que ce soit lui qui ait décidé de faire le premier pas vers elle. Pour autant, elle n'acceptait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé et cela il devait en avoir conscience.

Elle se retourna, les bras toujours autour d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, le forçant à baisser les yeux pour lui faire face. Elle s'approcha de lui, avança ses lèvres vers les siennes et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait de cette façon, sans aucun autre contact que celui de leurs lèvres. Habituellement, elle préférait pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien et saisir son visage.

Malgré la froideur volontaire de ce rapprochement, elle mit tout de même une certaine tendresse dans ce baiser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et se mit à chercher sa langue. Ce baiser était à l'image de leur relation actuelle : froid en raison de leur désaccord mais malgré celui-ci ils ne pouvaient lutter contre la chaleur que l'autre était le seul à lui procurer symbolisant leur emprise mutuelle.

Elle caressa sa langue avec la sienne avec une certaine fougue avant de s'en détacher et de le regarder.

« Bonne nuit Ben. »

Et elle passa près de lui avant de regagner la hutte et de fermer la porte.

/

Dans l'attente de vos retours :) j'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours !


	28. Partie 3 - Chapitre 7

**Bonjour :)**

Le dénouement de la partie 3 arrive à grands pas !

 **Chapitre 7**

Lorsque Rey sentit l'arrivée de la présence du Maître Jedi, elle ne put retenir une légère grimace. Elle avait été plutôt contente de le voir la dernière fois mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Si elle s'était éloignée de la base, c'était justement pour être seule. R2 avait tenu à l'accompagner quand elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne partait pas s'entraîner mais seulement s'aérer pour réfléchir.

Et effectivement le trajet, malgré la mélancolie de Rey, avait été nettement plus agréable. Rey ignora volontairement le Maître Jedi mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser tranquille alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il débuta le dialogue.

« Je crois que certaines de tes questions ont trouvé des réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Possible. Je crois surtout que vous êtes parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Rey se doutait que le Maître Jedi, par elle ne sait quel moyen, était au courant. C'était une question qu'elle devrait lui poser un jour : la façon dont il obtenait les informations. Le fait d'être un fantôme de Force devait visiblement apporter son lot de nouvelles capacités.

« Jouer avec l'esprit n'est jamais une très bonne idée. Pourtant tu étais déterminée. Si au départ, tout cela était relativement innocent je crois, qu'effectivement, la situation a quelque peu dérapé.

-Le fait que j'ai souligné que vous étiez au courant ne vous donne pas le droit de donner votre avis. Surtout vu votre implication, murmura Rey.

-Oh, pardon d'avoir cru que tu souhaitais un avis sur la question, ironisa Luke. Si tu changes d'avis, je serai là.

-N'y comptais pas trop.

-Pourtant, il me semble que tu lui as bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas te dicter ta conduite, ni décider avec qui tu avais le droit de parler. Or, me pousser à m'éloigner est précisément ce qu'il recherche et, force est de le constater, ce que tu es en train de faire.

-Vous croyez mal. Je ne cherche pas à vous faire partir. Je souhaite simplement ne pas évoquer ce sujet pour l'instant. C'est encore trop sensible pour que j'en parle sans avoir l'envie d'exploser ! »

Luke sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

« Parlons de l'autre chose qui te tracasse alors. Je t'écoute. »

Cette fois, elle se sentit plus à même de parler.

« J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour à propos de Ben et de mes déviances face aux doctrines Jedi.

-Et quel enseignement en as-tu tiré ? demanda Luke visiblement curieux.

-Que si je n'ai jamais complètement réussi à adhérer à ces dernières c'est parce qu'elles ne me correspondent pas et qu'elles sont, à mes yeux, irréalisables.

-Irréalisable ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

Il était franchement intéressé désormais et ne masquait pas son demi-sourire face à tant de jugement dans la bouche d'une apprentie si peu formée.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Il est impossible de lutter contre sa part d'humanité. J'en suis la preuve concrète. Elle s'arrêta repensant automatiquement à la sienne qui se résumait en ce moment à trois lettres : Ben. L'Ordre attendait des Jedi d'être des êtres parfaits, de s'oublier pour le bien des autres, de faire preuve d'altruisme et d'empathie mais d'étouffer leurs sentiments. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire, j'en serai incapable. Personne ne peut vivre comme ça et un tel comportement conduit, j'en suis persuadée, à d'autres déviances.

-L'imperfection serait pour toi la clé de la solution pour la refondation d'un nouvel Ordre ?

-Non, l'acceptation. Il nous faut accepter la part d'ombre qui existe en chacun de nous. Tout le monde est égoïste, tout le monde a des préférences et chacun d'entre nous a des sentiments. Il ne faut pas se laisser guider par eux sinon c'est la limite du côté obscur mais il ne faut pas non plus les étouffer. Il nous faut réussir à trouver le juste milieu et accepter d'être faillible. Il me semble que vous avez-vous-même effleuré cet aspect en refusant de vous confronter à votre père et en protégeant votre sœur.

-Effectivement et je conçois que c'est un point de vue intéressant et qui se défend. C'est celui que tu comptes mettre en œuvre dans ton nouvel Ordre ?

-Non, je ne compte pas fonder d'Ordre malgré la demande de Poe.

-Oh, alors cette idée est enterrée ? Tu as l'air bien décidé malgré tes doutes encore récents à ce sujet.

-Pas vraiment, elle pourrait m'être utile prochainement. »

Elle fit quelques pas. Pour l'instant elle ne comptait rien dire à Poe de tout cela. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que de devoir gérer la déception de son Général.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de ne pas faire évoluer l'Ordre lorsque vous en avez eu l'occasion ? Je veux dire, vous aussi, vous étiez plutôt dissident au départ de par votre histoire mais finalement votre Temple a suivi un chemin relativement classique. »

Elle pouvait remercier Ben pour cette information. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait parlé des méthodes d'enseignements, elle avait reconnu la ligne directrice qu'elle avait lu dans les livres sacrés. Et elle savait également qu'avant de construire son Temple, Luke avait longtemps cherché les traces d'anciens Jedi pour approfondir ses connaissances.

« J'ai fait, à l'époque, les choix qui me semblaient les meilleurs. Je voulais rétablir l'Ordre des Jedi, lui redonner toute sa grandeur passée. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je me suis sans doute fait aveugler par l'Histoire. Je n'en ai vu que le glorieux passé, oubliant que les Jedi avaient leur part de responsabilité dans leur propre chute. Leur arrogance, leur surplus de confiance, leur manque de lucidité sur la menace de Palpatine, j'ai fait les mêmes erreurs. »

Rey ne dit plus rien, elle appréciait l'honnêteté de Luke bien qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune rancœur. Elle savait qu'il avait été habité des meilleures attentions. La situation avait juste fini par lui échapper. C'est ce dérapage que Rey ne parvenait toujours pas à expliquer ni à totalement digérer.

« Tout cela est très compliqué. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir encore la maturité nécessaire pour m'y pencher sérieusement. Ce n'est pas un non définitif. J'ai d'autres préoccupations mais quand l'heure sera venue, je prendrai mes responsabilités en essayant à mon tour de prendre les meilleures décisions sans reproduire les erreurs du passé et je sais que vous serez là pour m'y aider. »

Luke acquiesça d'un air entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? finit par dire Luke après quelques minutes silencieuses. »

Le Maître avait fini par sentir la tension qui émanait de Rey.

« La Résistance va lancer une attaque contre le Premier Ordre. »

La décision finale avait été actée le matin même et Rey s'était éloignée pour méditer suite à la révélation de cette information. Elle ne pouvait nier se sentir coupée en deux. Lorsque son vote avait été demandé, elle avait donné son aval pour cette mission malgré sa peur. Cette fois, elle le savait en avance. Ben serait parfaitement présent lors de leur attaque surprise. Et elle savait parfaitement ce que la Résistance attendrait d'elle si leurs chemins venaient à se croiser.

« Je le répète mais je crois aux valeurs défendues par mon camp. Je refuse de voir la galaxie tomber sous le joug d'une nouvelle dictature. Kylo Ren est un leader nettement plus calculateur que son prédécesseur. »

Elle était forcée de le reconnaître. Le constat avait été fait depuis longtemps que Ben, par son habile tactique d'entretenir des liens apaisés même avec les planètes les plus récalcitrantes, avait été redoutablement efficace pour le faire apprécier et apporter ce que la galaxie ne cessait de demander : la fin des combats mais surtout l'acceptation de son règne.

« Vous n'avez jamais pu tuer votre père. Elle se tourna vers Luke, se rappelant leur précédente discussion. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer Ben. De la même façon que je sais qu'il en est lui-même incapable. »

Cette vérité elle la connaissait, dans le fond, depuis longtemps. C'est comme si, d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours fait partie d'elle-même du temps où ils étaient de vrais ennemis. Elle avait senti la Force sur le Supremacy, cette dernière l'avait convaincue qu'il fallait le laisser en vie car il avait quelque chose à accomplir. Désormais c'était la nature de leur relation qui l'en empêchait.

/

Rey arriva dans le hangar, sa tenue blanche étincelante la faisant ressortir parmi la horde de résistants vêtus de gris pour les officiers et d'orange pour les pilotes. R2 et Chewie l'avaient même complimentée pour cette tenue à la fois élégante, raffinée et pratique pour le combat tout en ajoutant avec une pointe d'humour qu'elle serait plus facile à repérer dans la foule. Un atout ou un désavantage ils n'avaient su le déterminer. Selon eux, tout dépendait de qui la verrait en premier surtout une personne en particulier. Cette remarque avait réussi à faire sourire Rey.

Elle monta dans le Faucon, commençant à faire les réglages pour le grand départ quand elle sentit la connexion arriver. Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, comme suspendue dans le temps. Ben et elle ne s'étaient pas connectés depuis leur dernière discussion sur l'île des Jedi quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée du cockpit et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir apparaître sa silhouette vers laquelle elle se tourna, restant néanmoins toujours assise.

« Ne t'avance pas, il pourrait te voir. »

Depuis que Ben pouvait désormais physiquement entrer pleinement dans son environnement, c'était la grande frayeur de Rey qu'un membre de la Résistance puisse l'apercevoir. Le développement de leur connexion, autrefois timide et par étapes, s'était brusquement accéléré quand ils s'étaient physiquement rapprochés. Désormais, elle ne discernait plus uniquement Ben et quelques bribes de son environnement. Au contraire, à chaque connexion c'est comme si l'autre était réellement présent. Libre à eux de choisir quel environnement prenait le pas sur l'autre. Dans le cas présent, Ben s'était volontairement transporté dans le Faucon.

Rey se retourna pour désigner la base que l'on distinguait à travers la grande baie vitrée du vaisseau avant d'à nouveau lui faire face. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré lui éviter cette vue panoramique. Il était debout et elle assise pourtant à cet instant elle avait l'étrange impression que malgré cette position défavorable à première vue, le rapport de force penchait en sa faveur.

« Tu pars quelque part ?

-Oh, ça ? »

Elle tourna une dernière fois sur le siège avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui. Elle avait en tout honnêteté souffert du manque de connexion de ces derniers jours, sa colère n'était pas encore totalement redescendue. Il ne s'était pas excusé. Et elle savait aussi que, de son côté, il avait pu être troublé par ses doutes à elle.

« Il est possible que je doive m'absenter durant quelques jours, se contenta-t-elle de dire. »

Il ne dit rien mais la regarda de haut en bas, l'observant avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui dévoiler que son camp partait d'ici quelques minutes attaquer le sien. Elle regarda à son tour avec attention son visage, si Ben avait compris qu'ils se reverraient probablement bientôt il n'en montra rien.

Cette situation était étrange à la fois par le contexte mais aussi par le fait qu'il ne disait rien alors qu'il avait demandé cette connexion. Mais, il ne l'avait sans doute pas fait pour rien.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle s'éloigna en posant cette question, le regardant quelques secondes avec insistance comme si elle savait la question que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait aborder avant de se détourner et de continuer ses réglages avec détachement. Il avait fait un pas vers elle, alors elle attendait de lui qu'il l'assume. Bien qu'une partie d'elle était contente de le voir, une autre partie, majoritaire, agissait volontairement avec froideur.

« Passe une belle journée Rey. »

Et elle se retourna à toute vitesse alors qu'il disparaissait ne masquant pas sa surprise d'un tel revirement. Au final, rien n'avait été échangé entre eux, un tas de non-dits flottait toujours dans l'air.

/

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rey entendit du bruit en provenance de l'entrée du Faucon. Elle se pencha pour observer son visiteur et fut surprise de découvrir Poe. Le Général entra et vint se poster face à elle, à l'endroit même où Ben s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

« Poe, tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

-Toi et moi on n'a pas vraiment pu rediscuter depuis notre mésentente lors de cette réunion. Tu t'es absentée ensuite et puis, lors des dernières réunions, tu semblais comme ailleurs, distraite.

-Pardonne-moi Poe si j'ai pu paraître moins investie ces derniers temps. Sache que je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Et je n'abandonne pas.

-Je sais. Je regrette d'avoir dit ça, j'ai parlé plus vite que je ne l'aurais dû ce jour-là. J'étais épuisé et lasse de voir que depuis que j'ai repris la Résistance, nous n'arrivons à rien. Si tu juges ne pas avoir l'aura de Maître Skywalker, alors moi je n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Leia.

-Je crois que toi comme moi nous jugeons sûrement un peu trop sévèrement.

-Probablement. Mais force est de reconnaître que tout n'était pas faux dans ton discours. Nous sommes trop faibles pour nous faire entendre. Je dois travailler ce point et nous devons porter un message fort. »

Rey sourit, elle se sentait soulagée. Cette tension avec Poe était un poid supplémentaire qu'elle portait sur des épaules déjà fragiles bien qu'elle se sentait remonter la pente.

« Je pense que cette idée de recruter des stormtroopers va être mise de côté pour l'instant. J'aimerais d'abord réussir quelques coups plus modestes, comme notre opération à venir, avant de risquer plus de troupes dans des missions de plus grandes envergures.

-C'est une sage décision.

-Et de ton côté ? Tu t'absentes régulièrement pour ton apprentissage. As-tu déjà pu percevoir d'autres personnes comme toi ?

-Pour le moment non mais je ne suis encore qu'au début de mes recherches. Je pense que dans les mois à venir, je prendrai plus de temps pour me pencher sur ce sujet. »

Poe acquiesça d'un signe de tête au grand soulagement de Rey avant de la laisser finir sa préparation. Elle s'assit et réalisa qu'elle venait de mentir à Poe sans même éprouver de remords.


	29. Partie 3 - Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous :)**

Et voici le chapitre 8. La fin de la partie est imminente tout comme l'arrivée très prochaine d'un nouveau personnage ! Je m'excuse pour le petit retard de publication :(

 **Chapitre 8**

Lorsque le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace, suivi d'une partie de la flotte, Rey observa la planète qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Elle n'était encore jamais venue dans cette partie de la galaxie et en d'autres circonstances elle aurait sans doute été ravie de découvrir un nouvel espace d'autant plus que cette planète semblait accueillante avec ses grands espaces verts et ses lacs.

Dommage que cette dernière accueillait également un centre de productions d'armes et de vaisseaux du Premier Ordre et qui en faisait, par conséquent, la raison de leur présence ici. Poe, par l'un de leurs nombreux espions répartis dans la galaxie, avait appris que le Suprême Leader en personne serait sur la planète pour une visite de contrôle de vaisseaux en préparation. « Une occasion en or à saisir », avait-il dit. Bien que tiraillée et encore troublée par les événements récents, Rey avait donné son aval. Elle se revoyait encore hocher la tête pour donner son consentement. Pour autant, elle n'avait su déterminer si tout cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une transmission en provenance de Poe qui leur annonçait leur amorce de la planète. Il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup le premier.

Avec l'aide de Maz, la Résistance avait pu mettre la main sur une dizaine de petits vaisseaux de transports marchands qui devaient précisément se rendre sur la planète pour réapprovisionner les stocks de nourriture. Grâce à la magouille et la débrouillardise de cette dernière la Résistance avait pu se substituer au réel équipage afin d'effectuer cette livraison eux-mêmes. Un procédé astucieux mais risqué. Rey se tourna vers Chewie ne masquant pas son inquiétude. Elle respira un bon coup et reprit les commandes afin de préparer la mise en orbite du vaisseau.

Durant toute la phase de préparation de cette mission, Rey avait cherché une astuce pour que Ben ne puisse sentir sa présence. Elle avait tenté de « bloquer la transmission » ou de masquer sa présence sur un temps voulu mais toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué. Sur Chandrila, ils avaient pu se sentir dès l'instant où ce dernier avait franchi la limite atmosphérique de la planète. Leur lien devenait de plus en plus fort avec le temps. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait pu le sentir d'aussi loin. Mais elle savait que cet état ne ferait que progresser, bientôt Ben pourrait la sentir sur sa base depuis la sienne, elle en était persuadée. Elle nota mentalement de se pencher rapidement sur cette question.

En attendant, elle avait réussi à négocier auprès de la Résistance d'être le dernier vaisseau à atterrir, de rester en back-up en orbite, isolée, si la situation tournait mal. Elle avait elle-même détesté sa propre initiative. C'était lâche de sa part de rester en retrait de la sorte, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait être une aide précieuse pour la Résistance en cas de combat mais elle ne prendrait le risque, une nouvelle fois, de les compromettre.

Fort heureusement pour elle, cette astuce avait fonctionné et cela en grande partie grâce à Poe qui, dès le départ, la souhaitait dans les airs plutôt que sur terre grâce à ses capacités de pilote. Elle avait été soulagée même si elle s'était sentie honteuse. Ce jour-là elle avait été à deux doigts de révéler à Poe que Kylo Ren pouvait la « sentir » et réciproquement mais elle s'était rétractée.

Elle espérait sincèrement que son idée allait fonctionner et que, même une fois dans les airs, Ben ne la sente pas.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses réflexions quand la voix de Poe résonna dans le cockpit pour rappeler les consignes de la mission, la destruction des trois vaisseaux en construction à l'aide de bombes, avec des groupes se disloquant en plusieurs points stratégiques.

Une fois ce brief terminé, elle observa les vaisseaux amorcer leur descente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude, notamment pour Finn en les voyant foncer de cette façon dans la gueule du loup. Mais bientôt, elle respecta les consignes et alla se positionner à l'opposé, de l'autre côté de la planète, et inspira quand sa longue attente commença.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ma place n'est pas ici ? finit par dire Rey à haute voix pour partager ses pensées à Chewie qui se tenait près d'elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fuir de la sorte. Je devrais être en bas avec eux, à être utile, et pas ici à me cacher comme une lâche. »

Chewie la rassura en appuyant le fait qu'elle veillait sur eux, qu'elle les protégeait de là où elle se trouvait.

« Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, répliqua Rey. Et je crois que Poe non plus malgré ce qu'il a pu me dire, ajouta Rey dans un souffle. »

Chewie refit part de son désaccord. Mais Rey pensa que son Général l'avait tenue volontairement à l'écart. Sur le coup, cette volonté de Poe l'avait arrangée mais maintenant, alors que se jouait sous ses pieds une terrible étape, elle n'en était plus sûre.

/

Dès qu'elle eut réceptionné le message d'alerte de la Résistance, elle n'avait pas hésité et avait foncé en direction de la planète. Aussitôt, elle avait ressenti la puissance de Ben au loin. Et elle ne doutait pas que ce dernier l'avait également senti arriver tel un boulet de canon fonçant sur sa cible. Les vaisseaux de transports empruntés n'étant que très légèrement armés, Rey utilisa tous ses talents de pilote pour zigzaguer et éviter le plus de chasseurs TIE qui la prirent en chasse dès qu'elle arriva près de la zone d'attaque.

Aussitôt, elle essaya de constater l'ampleur des dégâts et de créer une zone de sûreté autour des combattants résistants n'hésitant pas à tirer dans le tas de stormtroopers.

« Chewie, essaie de nous trouver une zone pour se poser. On doit les récupérer le plus vite possible. »

Le wookie se mit tout de suite à bidouiller des boutons pour étudier le paysage qui se profilait devant eux.

Elle fit pivoter une nouvelle fois le vaisseau, se crispant et maudissant à voix haute son manque de maniabilité face à celle du Faucon. Malgré tout, son habileté lui permettait d'avancer et d'éliminer les ennemis. Chewie grogna pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé une zone.

« Super ! Et oui, on est deux à s'interroger sur la façon dont nous allons protéger ce vaisseau pour qu'il évite de finir carbonisé avant que tout le monde soit à bord et qu'il nous ramène à bon port. »

Rey se pencha et observa la zone proposée par Chewie et commença à réfléchir quand une cavité apparut sous ses yeux. Parfait. Si elle réussissait à se poser sans être vue par des chasseurs, peut-être que cette planque suffirait le temps qu'elle récupère ses alliés. Elle devait tenter le coup, après tout, elle n'avait ni le temps ni le choix.

Elle fit faire un 360° au vaisseau pour se débarrasser des derniers poursuivants et profiter de ce répit pour se poser. Une fois fait, elle se dépêcha.

« Chewie, reste ici. Protège le vaisseau. Si tu te fais repérer, redécolle. On trouvera une solution pour se retrouver. »

Le wookie acquiesça et elle se mit à courir vers le bruit intense que produisait les combats en cours.

La mission ne se déroulait pas comme prévu même si Rey manquait cruellement d'informations sur ce qui s'était produit. Elle s'attarda, une fois arrivée, à observer la zone de guerre avant de se joindre à la mêlée.

Rey, le sabre levé, se focalisait davantage sur la défense que l'attaque. Elle cherchait à protéger les hommes de la Résistance avant tout. Elle avait acquis une certaine dextérité à renvoyer leurs tirs aux stormtroopers. Dans un rare moment de calme, Rey leva un instant les yeux au ciel pour observer un oiseau la survoler. Ce dernier semblait ignorer le chaos ambiant, libre de ses mouvements et de ses pensées, il se contentait de voler et de savourer sa liberté.

Rey reprit ses esprits et se remit à courir lorsqu'elle entendit une nouvelle salve de tirs.

/

Une nouvelle secousse sembla faire trembler toute la planète tellement le choc fut violent. Rey en avait presque perdu l'équilibre lorsque le sol s'était mis à bouger sous ses pieds. Elle se remit droite et commença à observer le chaos autour d'elle. Du sang, des corps sur le sol, des hurlements, des tirs… Elle prit quelques secondes pour observer le ciel à nouveau, comme à son arrivée, mais plus aucun oiseau ne traversait le ciel depuis que la dernière bombe avait explosé. Elle ignora le sang poisseux qui semblait couler de son front mêlé à sa transpiration. Elle s'occuperait de cette blessure plus tard.

Elle avait réussi à glaner quelques informations. Un vaisseau sur les trois avait pu être détruit avant qu'une de leurs escouades ne soit localisée alors qu'elle allait finir de poser ses charges. Dans la précipitation, la Résistance découverte avait ordonné d'actionner les bombes déjà posées, seule une escouade avait atteint l'objectif, avant de partir en mission de sauvetage de celle pris en étau par le Premier Ordre. Et ensuite, tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement. Des centaines de soldats du Premier Ordre étaient arrivés et les affrontements avait débuté.

Rey ne redoutait pas le combat, elle s'était lancée de manière acharnée dans la bataille, prête à en découdre pour sauver les siens et à les mettre à l'abri. Ils devaient quitter cette planète au plus vite. Un stormtrooper s'approcha d'elle, elle pivota son sabre et l'abattit sur ce dernier avant de le ramener vers elle. Rey s'arrêta presque dans son mouvement quand elle sentit très nettement sa présence. Il était tellement proche. Elle ne préféra pas penser à ce qu'il se produirait s'ils se croisaient.

Elle regarda le corps du stormtrooper à ses pieds avant de jeter un regard, une nouvelle fois, vers l'horizon où la bataille faisait rage. Cette fois, elle ne se sentait pas responsable. La Résistance avait choisi de prendre le risque de faire cette mission en sachant pertinemment que le Premier Ordre pourrait leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Ils savaient également que le Suprême Leader s'y trouvait et que sa colère serait redoutable en cas d'échec. Rey se rappela que c'était cet état de fait qui l'avait convaincue qu'elle ne reproduirait pas l'erreur de Chandrila.

Pourtant, Rey ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de gâchis. Non seulement face à ce paysage de désolation mais également face à l'échec de cette mission. C'était une combattante, elle venait de le prouver durant les dernières minutes, une guerrière qui se battait pour une cause juste mais elle se devait de constater que le peu de force que la Résistance avait réussi à reconstituer venait de partir en fumée. Après plus de 2 ans de bataille pour se refaire une santé voir tous ces efforts presque gâchés en un seul combat l'attrista.

Le Premier Ordre se déchaînait contre eux et ne leur laissait aucun répit. Ils étaient dépassés et Rey ne doutait pas un instant que Ben ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'un résistant serait encore debout. S'ils arrivaient à repousser un assaut, d'autres stormtroopers arrivaient encore plus nombreux et encore plus déterminés. Pour autant et jusqu'à maintenant, Ben semblait visiblement s'arranger pour se tenir à bonne distance d'elle.

Son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Avec ce chaos et la désorganisation ambiante, Rey n'arrivait pas à joindre ou à regrouper leurs troupes pour leur permettre de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait même pas croisé Finn ou Poe et refoula son inquiétude au plus profond d'elle. Pourtant, une pensée ne la quittait plus : elle devait arrêter ça, elle avait peut-être le pouvoir d'arrêter ça. Elle devait arrêter ça sinon toutes leurs troupes y passeraient. Le Premier Ordre s'acharnait sur eux. Elle éteignit son sabre et se retourna pour rentrer dans la haute bâtisse de pierre qui lui rappelait, par son aspect, le château de Maz sur Takodana. Elle avança d'un pas déterminé vers son objectif, le sabre éteint à la main, sa tenue blanche salie et brûlée par endroit. Elle passa distraitement une mèche échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois le sang poisseux se coller à sa main. Elle ne se souvenait même pas comment elle avait été blessée à la tête.

Elle suivait leur lien et elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, elle pouvait ressentir sa haine, sa détermination. Tout cela grandissait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Elle entra par une porte dérobée sur le côté dans ce qui devait être la pièce principale. Le lieu s'il n'avait pas été souillé par tous les cadavres au sol aurait été magnifique.

La lumière qui perçait à travers les trous entre les pierres donnait un aspect tamisé à l'ensemble. Les branches, les arbres qui avaient poussé au fil du temps entre les pierres rendaient l'endroit presque mystique. Elle s'avança le visage fixé sur le fond de la salle où elle vit Ben la main sur le cou d'un rebelle l'empoigner avant de le frapper de son sabre. Le corps retomba dans un bruit qui lui parut assourdissant avant de faire place au silence.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui tandis qu'il se redressait, alors qu'elle détournait son regard du corps au sol. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avec son masque depuis Starkiller et cette vision l'intimida. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne le portait plus depuis qu'il lui était apparu sans. Elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot se contentant de le regarder, elle était stoïque. Mais bientôt, après avoir éteint son sabre et l'avoir placé à sa ceinture, elle le vit diriger ses mains vers son casque pour en actionner le mécanisme. Lentement, il le retira avant de le tenir dans sa main droite pour finalement le laisser tomber au sol dans un son qui se répandit en échos. Elle l'observa, son visage d'abord, qui lui apparaissait enfin. Elle apprécia le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander à le retirer. Il l'avait fait automatiquement par lui-même. A travers le lien, elle avait senti que pour lui cela avait été évident. Devant elle, il était Ben Solo et non Kylo Ren. Cette réflexion l'intrigua, c'était bien la première fois que Ben assumait une telle pensée quant à ses deux personnalités.

« J'ignorais que tu le portais encore. »

Ben baissa les yeux sur le casque au sol.

« Aux yeux de mes troupes je suis Kylo Ren. Il m'est nécessaire pour asseoir mon pouvoir. »

Rey ne préféra rien ajouter pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il l'avait enlevé pour elle et elle n'était pas là pour discuter de ce sujet. Tout comme elle, ses traits étaient tirés. Il semblait épuisé.

« Ben, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Il la regarda de ses yeux sombres et elle nota très clairement qu'il s'était rapproché.

« Que cherchiez-vous à faire ? Votre idée ne pouvait qu'échouer. Le remplaçant de ma mère est un bien piètre Général pour avoir conduit vos troupes ici. Mais ce n'est pas bien étonnant, de ce que je m'en rappelle avoir lu en lui, il était fortement instable. »

Une nouvelle fois Rey ne dit rien. Elle reconnaissait bien volontiers l'erreur de la Résistance mais elle n'en blâmerait pas Poe uniquement. Ils avaient tous dit oui. Elle se résigna à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, s'abaisser à lui demander d'arrêter. Sur Chandrila, elle ne l'avait pas fait mais ici elle n'avait pas le choix pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Elle détestait cette idée car elle savait ce qu'elle l'obligeait à faire : utiliser leur relation personnelle dans un but purement professionnel, si ce terme pouvait être utilisé. Tout en sachant qu'il pouvait lui dire non.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ? Tout à coup, alors qu'on se maintenait éloignés, tu t'es mise à courir dans ma direction ignorant volontairement les risques d'une telle pratique. »

Rey déglutit. Evidemment elle avait conscience des risques. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans cette salle et les voyait ainsi à discuter, ils seraient forcés de s'affronter. Une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait voir arriver.

« Laisse-nous partir, finit-elle par dire.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je peux détruire la Résistance aujourd'hui si je le souhaite.

-Je croyais que tu laissais cette tâche au Général Hux. Elle laissa un silence passer. Je reprends tes mots Ben.

-Pas quand votre misérable petit groupe vient me provoquer directement.

-Tu veux vraiment détruire la Résistance ? Elle s'approcha et le regarda dans les yeux. Je fais partie de la Résistance. »

Un silence s'installa laissant passer quelques secondes sur ce que Rey venait de laisser planer entre eux.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, reprit-il. »

A travers le lien, elle savait parfaitement de quel sujet il parlait. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, se rappelant cette sensation d'agression qu'elle avait ressentie quand Ben avait forcé son esprit pour y jouer avec ses souvenirs.

« On n'a toujours le choix. Tu as simplement profité de la situation. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter.

-Et je l'ai fait.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça. Je te faisais confiance.

-Tu étais toi aussi dans ma tête, je t'ai laissé tout voir.

-Ce n'est pas une justification. »

Il recula de quelques pas, elle pouvait voir son trouble et le ressentir tandis qu'il semblait analyser le sol à sa façon presque méticuleuse de l'observer.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, tu essaies de gagner du temps mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Ici, nous ne sommes pas Ben et Rey. Donc, je te le redemande, laisse-nous partir.

-Si nous ne sommes pas Ben et Rey, alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ce n'est pas la dernière Jedi qui me demande cette faveur mais bien la femme avec qui mes rapports sont plus qu'amicaux ?

-L'heure n'est pas à un règlement de compte sur nos divergences. Si tu crois que c'est Rey qui s'adresse à toi, et oui je confirme que c'est le cas, alors je te demande de nous laisser partir.

-Tu crois avoir assez d'influence sur moi pour me demander une telle chose ?

-Tu penses que j'essaie de te manipuler ?

-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu essayais de faire ? Tu y as pensé en passant cette porte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le reconnais. Si je suis venue te voir c'est que je pensais que nos rapports plus qu'amicaux pouvaient influencer ta décision d'arrêter ce massacre, répondit Rey.

-Alors dans ce cas, nous pouvons parler de nos divergences. J'aimerais régler ce sujet une bonne fois pour toute. Si c'est bien Rey qui me supplie alors c'est Ben qui te répondra et ainsi tous les sujets pourront être évoqués. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Elle plissa des yeux, il s'était arrangé pour retourner la situation à son avantage mais elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui.

« Tu me fais perdre un temps précieux, reprit Rey. Quelle est ta réponse ?

-Tu la connais déjà. »

Elle l'observa, un air dégoûté sur le visage et commença à reculer. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis ? Elle aurait presque ri de sa naïveté si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« J'ai des regrets. »

Elle se stoppa et se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Ben ramenait, une nouvelle fois, la conversation à un sujet personnel.

« Alors nous sommes deux. »

Il arrêta de regarder le sol pour enfin la regarder elle. Elle le toisa ne masquant pas la colère qu'elle ressentait toujours contre lui. Il s'approcha très près d'elle et du bout des doigts caressa le haut de son front où elle s'était blessée. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il retira sa main.

« Pour autant, ne te sens pas le droit de les utiliser pour me donner des ordres, ajouta Ben en s'éloignant.

-Ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne cherchais pas à te manipuler, je voulais juste que tu prennes la bonne décision.

-La bonne décision pour qui ? A tes yeux elle l'est peut-être mais pas aux miens.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se retourner. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils devaient se parler, rapidement, seul à seul, entre Rey et Ben et non au milieu d'une guerre. Sans prononcer un mot, un accord tacite venait d'être passé entre eux.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Rey ne quitte la pièce et ne retourne à son statut de Dernier Jedi et lui de Suprême Leader.

/

« Finn ! hurla Rey avec tout la puissance dont elle était capable.

-Rey ! »

Rey, malgré la situation ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la vue de son ami. Il semblait aussi soulagé qu'elle de la voir en un seul morceau. Rey vint se placer près de lui et le serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Il la regarda avec de gros yeux inquiets et voulut toucher sa blessure mais elle recula prestement en lui assurant par un sourire que ce n'était rien.

« Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

-Merveilleusement bien, ironisa Finn avec humour. Le train-train habituel lorsqu'on rencontre le Premier Ordre. Comme ça faisait un petit moment, on a pas mal de choses à se raconter vois-tu. Mais j'aimerais assez abréger la discussion. Si tu as une idée, je t'écoute.

-Il faut qu'on rejoigne les vaisseaux qui n'ont pas été détruits le plus rapidement possible.

-C'est un excellent plan ! On avait un peu près le même sauf que nous on est ici et que les vaisseaux sont là-bas. S'ils y sont toujours. »

Il désigna l'endroit opposé à eux.

« Je peux arranger ça ! Regroupe les troupes. Chewie nous attend à la lisière de la forêt dans une cavité où j'ai pu planquer mon vaisseau. Vu notre nombre, elle se tut un instant, il sera bien assez grand. »

Et Finn l'observa se mettre debout, se placer devant la troupe ennemie, lever la main et envoyer voler une bonne partie des troopers présents. Elle se tourna vers lui, observa son air surpris et admiratif et lui fit signe d'avancer au lieu de rester à la regarder.

/

Quand ils furent enfin dans l'hyperespace, Rey laissa échapper un souffle de fatigue. Elle se sentait épuisée, physiquement et moralement. Finn, Poe et Rose qui avaient tous trois participés à cette mission étaient sains et saufs et elle se raccrocha à cette pensée pour éviter de songer à tous ceux laissés sur la planète.

Une fois assurée que Chewie pouvait piloter seul, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des caisses de la pièce principale. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur des préoccupations plus personnelles. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus repousser sa discussion avec Ben. Cette rencontre venait de la conforter dans cette idée qu'elle avait déjà trop repoussé cet instant. Chacun avait conscience qu'ils devaient se retrouver pour discuter afin de régler l'ensemble de leurs différends.

Elle savait, par elle ne sait quel instinct, que Ben l'attendrait sur Ahch-To. Néanmoins elle hésita. Bien que chacun reconnaissait ses torts, elle avait conscience que rien n'était oublié ni pardonné, la tension était encore bien présente et malgré qu'elle venait elle-même de reconnaître la nécessité de cette confrontation, le doute était bien présent.

Etait-elle prête à l'affronter ? Rey souffla de lassitude, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si lasse. La Résistance l'autoriserait-elle à s'absenter après cette nouvelle désillusion ? Bien qu'au cœur de leurs problèmes, Rey ressentit un besoin évident de discuter avec Maître Luke. Si Ben ne voulait pas le comprendre, elle, elle reconnaissait avoir besoin d'un regard extérieur pour la guider sur le chamboulement qu'il provoquait en elle.

Elle ne demandait pas un avis, loin de là. Elle assumait parfaitement ses choix et ne les regrettait pas. Elle ne laisserait personne la juger sur sa vie personnelle. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ben ne la concernait qu'elle. A la rigueur seuls Chewie et R2 étaient libres d'exprimer leurs avis. Mais même eux acceptaient parfaitement leur liaison. Preuve en est que Rey avait déjà, à de multiples reprises, embrassé Ben devant eux sans les entendre broncher. Elle n'en avait jamais clairement discuté avec eux : avaient-ils accepté car ils n'avaient pas le choix ? Avaient-ils accepté car, de cette façon ils pouvaient garder un œil sur elle et la protéger au cas où Ben tenterait quelque chose ou se jouerait d'elle ?

Elle l'avait cru à une époque quand elle avait croisé à plusieurs reprises le regard noir du wookie lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait aux bras de Ben mais son opinion avait changé sur le sujet. Ils acceptaient. Purement et simplement. Ils avaient compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux et avaient choisi de laisser faire sans la juger.

Avec Maître Luke tout était différent. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à obtenir son aval comme Ben avait semblé le croire. Bien au contraire, elle ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier se mêle de cette histoire mais elle avait besoin de lui. Elle percevait toujours le vieux Jedi comme son Maître et avait besoin de ses conseils ce qui entraînait parfois qu'elle mélange vie privée et formation comme lors de l'une de leur dernière discussion. Elle avait simplement eu peur de l'influence de Ben sur sa capacité à être un bon Jedi tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à lui. Force avait été de constater que Luke avait finalement compris le lien qui les unissait et ne l'avait pas jugée trop sévèrement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, finalement épuisée du combat et du voyage de retour, elle sombra dans le sommeil sans réussir à échapper à la terrible inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour l'avenir.

/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) La partie 4, ma préférée à ce jour, se rapproche à grands pas !


	30. Partie 3 - Chapitre 9

**Bonjour :)**

Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette partie 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il pose très clairement un élément qui aura toute son importance pour la suite.

 **Chapitre 9**

Le Faucon se posa tranquillement sur Ahch-to à son emplacement habituel. Sans le voir, Rey pouvait déjà sentir sa présence toute proche ainsi que sa frustration. Elle rassembla ses affaires, prit exagérément son temps pour le faire avant de se décider à sortir.

Le temps ici était toujours aussi humide et frais, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste vain pour se procurer un peu de chaleur. La tenue qu'elle portait était beaucoup trop légère pour le climat de l'île. En bas de la rampe du Faucon elle s'arrêta pour observer la mer. Quelques mèches de cheveux virevoltèrent devant ses yeux et elle les ramena en arrière avant de reprendre sa marche.

Chewie et R2 la suivaient d'un pas tranquille, laissant une distance entre eux. Loin d'être désagréable, cet écart était confortable. Ils étaient là sans être insistants mais en lui procurant l'aide mental dont elle semblait avoir besoin. Prochainement, elle se nota mentalement de les remercier pour le soutien constant qu'ils lui apportaient.

Elle monta les longues marches une à une sachant que, pas à après pas, elle se rapprochait inlassablement de Ben. La silhouette de ce dernier se dessina bientôt à l'horizon et elle fit un signe discret à ses deux compagnons pour qu'ils restent en retrait. Ben et elle avaient besoin d'une certaine intimité même si sentir le regard de ses deux acolytes était nécessaire pour elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui maintenant néanmoins une distance convenable entre eux. Elle l'observa un instant. Il était mieux équipé qu'elle pour vaincre le froid dans sa tenue noire et sa cape. Etrangement, il lui rappela cet instant où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois sans son casque.

« Je t'attends depuis deux jours. »

Elle comprit aussitôt la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie en arrivant ici. Pour autant, cette information l'interpella. Ben avait quitté le Premier Ordre depuis deux jours. Il avait attendu deux jours entiers avant qu'elle ne vienne sans savoir si elle finirait par le faire. Elle prit conscience du geste et de sa symbolique, elle osa même penser qu'il était peut-être venu immédiatement après leur dernière rencontre sur ce champ de bataille. Alors que lui avait balayé son rôle de Suprême Leader, elle avait eu besoin de ces deux jours pour se décider à agir et dépasser ses craintes. Elle en eut presque honte face à la détermination dont lui avait fait preuve.

Dans tous les cas, son comportement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il avait hâte de la voir et il avait été prêt à laisser son poste de côté pour ça. La frustration n'était pas due à de la colère comme elle l'avait cru au départ mais à de l'angoisse, de l'impatience et à une profonde envie de la retrouver. L'attente avait dû lui paraître interminable. Face à ce tel bouleversement qu'elle ressentait en lui, elle ne trouva qu'une chose à lui dire.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Et elle s'avança dans sa direction, d'un pas vif, saisissant son visage entre ses mains avant de venir plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne.

Aussitôt, il encercla sa taille et la colla contre lui réduisant au minimum l'espace entre eux. Elle aimait la façon possessive qu'il avait dans cette façon de la coller à lui. Elle joua avec sa langue savourant ce contact retrouvé, toute retenue oubliée. Ils oublièrent tout un bon moment, se concentrant simplement sur les baisers échangés.

Toujours dans ses bras, elle posa son front contre le sien après cet échange passionné. Elle reprenait son souffle, sentant celui saccadé de Ben dans son cou. S'ils ne devaient pas reprendre leur discussion avortée, elle aurait trouvé ce petit souffle très sensuel et invitant à d'autres occupations. A travers le lien, il dût entendre sa pensée car il y déposa ses lèvres.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Elle avait prononcé ses mots avec douceur mais force. Après tout, elle savait que l'heure de se parler franchement et de se dire les choses était enfin arrivée. Tout en restant dans ses bras, elle décolla son front du sien afin de pouvoir l'observer. Elle sentit ses doigts glisser doucement contre la peau nue de ses bras. Il savait qu'elle avait froid mais cette fois ce n'était pas la température de l'île qui était responsable de ses tremblements. Il releva lentement les yeux vers elle.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

« Je sais » pensa Rey et elle observa ses yeux noirs, il n'avait pas sillé un instant alors, avec la même détermination, elle se lança.

« Je suis enceinte. »

/

Le vent passa entre eux malgré leurs corps enlacés, semblant emmener avec lui les paroles de Rey. Elle n'osa plus dire un mot, observant le visage de Ben. Comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait pas semblé surpris de la nouvelle. Visiblement, il avait vraiment su ce qu'elle s'était préparée à lui annoncer.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien tu t'en doutais très fortement, finit donc par dire Rey.

-C'est exact. Tu le savais parfaitement. »

Evidemment. Si Rey avait parfaitement eu conscience de son état, pas une seconde, elle n'avait douté que Ben l'était aussi. Bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais parlé. Du moins, jamais directement.

« Tu l'as senti, finit-elle par ajouter. »

Il lâcha les mains qui se trouvaient sur ses hanches avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Oui mais probablement pas au moment auquel tu penses. »

A cette phrase, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise de sa réaction, à vrai dire, lui comme elle avaient vraisemblablement tout fait pour éviter le sujet depuis quelques temps alors que chacun était au courant. Un point qui leur faudrait aborder bientôt.

« Vraiment ? préféra rebondir Rey pour le moment. Pourtant j'ai le sentiment que si. Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais découvert à notre dernière rencontre, ni même avant lors de notre dispute.

-Non, en effet.

-Je crois plutôt que tu l'as su exactement en même temps que moi. Je n'ai pas passé d'examen pour le savoir. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin puisque nous avons choisi toi et moi d'avoir cet enfant. Cette décision on l'a prise au moment où cet être a été conçu. Nous n'avons simplement pas eu l'occasion ou, elle s'attarda quelques secondes, le désir d'en reparler toi et moi depuis. »

Ils se regardèrent, l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient pertinemment à quel moment Rey faisait allusion. Ce moment où elle et lui, alors en pleine fusion, avaient senti venir cette étrange sensation. Une sensation qui l'avait englobée toute entière se rappela Rey, émanant de la Force et qui lui avait fait comprendre que malgré les précautions prises s'ils allaient jusqu'au bout il y aurait une conséquence. Rey l'avait senti, Ben aussi, il venait de le reconnaître et pourtant ils avaient continué. Elle se souvint avoir eu un cours moment d'hésitation, du regard de Ben sur elle quand elle avait détaché ses lèvres des siennes. Un regard long, décisionnaire qui aurait pu tout arrêter. Mais finalement ils avaient, dans le même mouvement, choisi de joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres choisissant consciemment d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'en assumer les conséquences.

« On l'a voulu. Du moins, moi je reconnais l'avoir voulu, admit Rey. Et je pense que toi aussi car tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher. Je suis terrifiée mais je n'éprouve pas de regrets. Je ne peux pas en éprouver alors que cette nouvelle m'a remplie de joie.

-Tu crois que j'en ai ? s'étonna Ben.

-A toi de me le dire, tu peux te montrer tellement distant. J'ai beau pouvoir ressentir tes émotions, parfois elles m'échappent totalement, admit Rey avec sincérité. »

Le fait qu'il se tenait à 5 mètres d'elle venait d'ailleurs renforcer son trouble.

« Je n'en ai pas non plus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille Ben, je ne m'en suis jamais cachée auprès de toi et je n'ai pas pu refuser cette opportunité quand elle m'a été offerte. »

Il se tourna vers elle s'arrêtant dans sa marche et l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment bien formulé sa phrase. Rien ne se passait comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer. L'ambiance était glaciale entre eux. Ils avaient beau avoir repoussé ce moment, visiblement, ils n'étaient toujours pas prêts à en parler.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit Rey. Du moins pas comme ça. »

Il reprit sa marche mais elle le sentit soudain encore plus distant.

« Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé de mon côté. La question, pour être honnête, ne m'avait même jamais traversée l'esprit. D'autant plus avec ce que j'avais fait à mon père, continua Ben d'un ton neutre. Avoir une famille n'était jamais entré dans mes considérations avant que je fasse ta connaissance. Mais tu me l'as toi-même fait comprendre, si ta famille ne te convient pas ou bien si tu n'en as pas alors construis-là toi-même. »

Elle se revit au-dessus de ce gouffre sur Ahch-to ce fameux jour où elle avait confié cette idée à Ben. A l'époque, elle n'aurait pas cru que, quelques temps plus tard, elle et lui seraient en effet en train d'en construire une. Elle était surprise de voir que cette pensée avait pu être la motivation de Ben à accepter de faire cet enfant avec elle.

« Ne penses pas ça car, crois-le ou non, mais il était évident, reprit-il en ayant capté ses doutes, que si un jour l'idée me venait d'en construire une j'avais déjà trouvé la personne avec qui la faire. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. »

Son regard s'attarda sur elle un instant soulignant l'évidence de leur relation. Elle et lui. A travers le lien, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire ressentir sa propre évidence quant au fait que cet enfant elle ne l'avait désiré qu'avec lui. Sa sincérité la rassura même si sa froideur continuait à l'intriguer. Il ne paraissait pas heureux et restait tellement distant. Rey se sentit blessée par cette réaction glaciale. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une effusion de joie. Ben était toujours dans la retenue, mais sans savoir précisément ce qu'elle avait attendu, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle réalisa que c'était peut-être ses craintes qui lui avaient fait repousser tellement de fois le moment d'en parler.

« Cette nouvelle me ravit Rey, sincèrement, tu n'as pas à en douter, mais autant qu'elle m'effraie. J'ai peur des conséquences pour notre avenir. Il va falloir assumer notre choix et ça risque de ne pas être facile. Je ne suis pas sûre, toi comme moi qu'on est vraiment pris conscience de tout ce que ça implique. On a suivi une envie égoïste, un besoin primal, instinctif, lié à notre besoin irrationnel d'avoir une famille, de ne plus être seul et de construire quelque chose de plus fort entre nous. »

Et à quelque chose d'autre pensa Rey, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoquera trop effrayés pour affronter cette autre vérité.

« Tu viens de le dire toi-même, tu n'as pas pu dire non à cette opportunité. Et je n'ai pas dit stop non plus, aucun de nous n'a été rationnel. On a agi sans réfléchir. C'est ça qui me fait peur.

-Alors tu as bien des regrets.

-Non, des inquiétudes.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrai pas assumer ça à cause de ce que j'ai dit à propos des événements de Chandrila. Crois-le ou non mais même si c'est ce que tu as cru, je n'ai pas eu de doutes, pas un instant, j'avais juste besoin d'être rassurée. Je me suis sentie perdue mais ça ne changeait rien sur ma relation avec toi.

-Je veux bien te croire mais je sais simplement que, ce qui grandit en toi, ce n'est pas comparable à un événement comme Chandrila. Ce que nous avons fait c'est un engagement. C'est s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans le mensonge. Les conséquences seront beaucoup plus lourdes et vu tes réactions récentes…

-Etre responsable de la mort de nombreuses personnes n'est pas la même chose. J'avais besoin de réaliser certaines choses et ce que je sais c'est que, malgré mon statut de Jedi, le fait que je dois être altruiste et me consacrer aux autres, j'ai choisi l'égoïsme. Je ne peux pas m'oublier, je me suis choisie moi en te gardant près de moi et si cela doit conduire à la mort de personnes alors… elle marqua une pause, ça sera un sacrifice nécessaire que je serai prête à faire. J'avais simplement besoin d'en prendre conscience et d'être sûre que c'était ce que je souhaitais vraiment. Ben, j'avais besoin de me sentir capable de vivre avec ça. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, pourquoi autant de mélodrame de ma part alors que j'étais déjà enceinte ? J'aurais voulu tout arrêter que c'était déjà trop tard, on était liés à vie toi et moi désormais et j'aurais dû y réfléchir avant. Je ne l'explique pas.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu si responsable pour Chandrila ? s'agaça Ben. Ce n'est pas toi qui ait envoyé une escouade pour les abattre mais moi.

-Tu as senti ma présence. Si je n'avais pas pris part à cette mission, ces hommes et ces femmes auraient eu une chance de survivre. Ton camp n'aurait peut-être jamais su que nous étions sur la planète.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

-Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que nous évoquons tous les deux.

-Je ne nierai pas qu'avoir senti ta présence m'a permis de comprendre ce que vous maniganciez. Je ne te mentirai pas pour te déculpabiliser mais nous aurions fini par le savoir, j'en suis persuadé. Les choses n'auraient pas été différentes. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé i jours. »

Il continua à marcher devant elle tandis que Rey réfléchissait à ses paroles. La conversation allait vers un terrain glissant et Rey ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue de cette tournure. Ils parlaient enfin de leur bébé mais pas de la façon dont elle l'aurait espéré.

« Tu as retardé mon retour. Sur Chandrila, tu as continué à me parler pour gagner du temps.

-Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou pire qu'on se retrouve face à face. Et puis, j'avais déjà conscience de ta grossesse. »

Rey saisit l'occasion pour recentrer leur discussion. Elle avait besoin de se confier à Ben et d'être totalement transparente avec lui.

« J'ai eu peur de te le dire sur Ahch-to, tout de suite après Chandrila, alors que j'étais persuadée que tu savais. Tu étais si possessif dans ta façon d'être avec moi cette fois-là, c'était intense alors j'ai simplement profité plutôt que de parler. Et puis ensuite, quand on s'est revus pour s'exercer pour éviter les rêves, j'étais perturbée et …

-On s'est disputés.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit toi non plus ? Tu le savais. On a fait comme si aucun de nous n'était au courant alors qu'on était déjà trois. Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as déclenché cette connexion quand j'étais à bord du Faucon.

-Nous n'étions simplement pas prêts à en parler. Tu avais peur de me le dire et je reconnais que ça m'a intimidé. Et puis le dire c'était rendre la chose concrète, c'était nous pousser à assumer.

-J'ai les mêmes peurs que toi Ben. Après tout ce qui s'est passé crois-moi que moi aussi j'ai eu des inquiétudes mais désormais peu importe Chandrila, peu importe ce que ça nous coûtera. »

Si elle était déterminée, elle sentait clairement son doute à lui. Ben n'avait certes pas de remords mais l'avenir lui semblait incertain. Rey fit taire la part rationnelle d'elle qui lui disait qu'il avait raison. Les conséquences seraient terribles pour eux mais elle fit taire cette voix. Elle voulait juste profiter du bonheur de l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Elle sut qu'il lut dans son esprit mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa.

« Et pour ce qui s'est passé, notre dispute je veux dire, reprit Rey. Je crois vraiment que ta solution est la meilleure. Nous nous en parlerons si jamais cela devait se reproduire. Et nous allons faire une pause sur nos petites visites mutuelles dans nos esprits. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de venir la coller contre lui dans une étreinte qui lui parut néanmoins froide, comme si Ben s'éloignait déjà et qu'un mur invisible se bâtissait entre eux. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, gardant pour elle ses doutes.

« Il reste un dernier point à évoquer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'est plus possible que toi et moi nous nous croisions sur un champ de bataille, ni même que tu te trouves sur un champ de batailles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ça ? Ce problème n'est pas nouveau. Nos camps sont en guerre, ce sera toujours possible. Et pour le dernier point, elle sembla réfléchir un instant, je ne prendrai pas de risques inconsidérés. »

Le cœur de Rey se réchauffa à la pensée que Ben voulait la maintenir elle et leur progéniture en sécurité.

« Non, reprit Ben froidement, du moins pas le temps de ta grossesse.

-Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? fit Rey en s'écartant légèrement de lui pour l'observer.

-M'arranger pour que dans les 8 mois à venir, le Premier Ordre et la Résistance ne se rencontrent pas. Après tout, après Crait, tout s'était maintenu pendant un moment, ça doit être possible vu que c'est moi qui décide. »

Rey le regarda avant de laisser reposer son visage contre son torse. Elle n'ajouta rien. Ils parleraient de tout ça bien assez tôt, pour l'instant elle préférait profiter du moment et savourer son contact.

/

Et voilà ! Cette nouvelle risque d'avoir des conséquences... bonnes ou mauvaises ?Un début de réponse dans le dernier chapitre de cette partie. A la semaine prochaine !


	31. Partie 3 - Chapitre 10

**Bonjour bonjour,**

Vive les mois d'été ! Même si je ne suis pas en congés, j'ai plus de temps et donc ce n'est pas la course pour publier le chapitre (entre la bouffe et la douche comme tous les mardis) et j'ai enfin du temps pour interagir avec vous J (ce que je fais trop peu)

Moongrim : j'avoue que j'attendais avec impatience ton commentaire car comme tu suis cette fic depuis le début, j'avais hâte d'avoir ton avis et savoir si mon petit effet était réussie ;-) Ouf oui ^^ J'avais peur que vous ayez deviné leur petit secret car il y avait de (petits certes) indices dans les chapitres précédents mais le but était clairement de vous surprendre, visiblement c'est fait J donc je suis satisfaite J Et oui l'arrivé de ce petit être va avoir un impact c'est certain !

Nanapanda : alors quand je suis allée voir mes mails et que j'ai vu toutes ses notifs, je me suis dit « ouhh » lol. Je me doutais que quelqu'un venait de découvrir la fanfic ! Je vais donc rendre honneur à tous tes commentaires et prendre le temps d'y répondre consciencieusement : primo, inutile de s'excuser de ne pas avoir laissé de commentaires à chaque chapitre, tu t'es bien rattrapée en plus ;-) et je connais ça, pour être moi-même lectrice, d'être littéralement happée par l'appel de la suite ! Tout d'abord merci pour tous ces compliments J **Concernant l'avancée de la fanfiction, le chapitre publié ce jour en marque la moitié, il en reste donc 30 à découvrir** (pas de panique il y a déjà beaucoup de chapitres rédigés - je travaille sur cette fic depuis plus d'un an, je prends mon temps car j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à dire qu'une partie est terminée et finalement y apporter des modifs des mois après avoir dit ce « partie finie »). Une nouvelle fois, contente que cette annonce en ait surpris plus d'un car c'était le but. Je prends la remarque avec grand plaisir J car, je l'avoue, la description n'est pas mon dada en écriture. Je préfère me concentrer sur les sentiments et les ressentis des personnages (merci d'ailleurs). Concernant la relation, « sombre » c'est le mot que j'attendais car pour moi cette relation a un côté très « toxique » quand même. Je suis contente de ce commentaire en particulier car tu as bien cerné ce que j'essayais de faire passer J tout est juste dans tes mots. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre de la partie 3 - un très long chapitre - plus du double de d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Chapitre 10**

 _2_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

Rey était debout dans sa petite chambre privée de la base. R2 et Chewie lui racontaient les récits d'une de leurs anciennes aventures, se contredisant parfois entraînant des chamailleries longues avant la reprise du récit. Rey leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres en les entendant se battre de la sorte.

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau qui juxtaposait se petite chambre et alors qu'elle entendait les différents arguments des deux adversaires de la pièce à côté, elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se redressa.

Elle caressa son ventre, son état n'était physiquement pas encore visible bien qu'elle en subissait déjà quelques désagréments. Elle s'était encore sentie nauséeuse à la réunion de ce matin, manquant tour à tour de vomir et de s'endormir en plein débat. Elle s'était forcée à garder les yeux ouverts au prix de grands efforts. Elle avait eu peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle durant ses heures qui lui parurent interminables. D'autant plus qu'elle avait laissé vagabonder son esprit à des sujets très différents de ceux évoqués. Poe parlait d'armes de guerres tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à des prénoms potentiels.

Elle s'était promis intérieurement que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle serait aussi déconcentrée lors d'une réunion d'autant plus que les sujets débattus étaient réellement importants après leur nouvelle défaite et leur situation une nouvelle critique. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas écouter même si elle savait pertinemment que ce genre de comportement se reproduirait.

Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, à cet instant précis, cette pensée lui vint en tête mais elle sut qu'il était l'heure de confier son secret. Et les seules personnes, hormis Ben, à qui elle pouvait le dire se tenaient justement dans la pièce d'à côté. Depuis 1 mois, où elle et Ben s'étaient enfin avoués les choses, elle avait eu peur de leur confier cette information, craignant leur réaction.

Fricoter avec l'ennemi était une chose, avoir un enfant avec lui en était une autre. Elle n'était pas sûre, du moins pour Chewie, qu'il soit prêt à accepter cette idée. Ce dernier avait sans doute dû croire que cette passion aurait fini par lui passer et qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux sur la personne se trouvant face à elle, ou pas. Elle souffla et sortit de la chambre les regardant l'un et l'autre. Elle ne devait pas se dégonfler et puis, une part d'elle, souhaitait réellement partager son bonheur. Elle avait un besoin viscéral de le dire, de partager cette nouvelle.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les regarda fixement mais les deux l'ignoraient totalement happés par leur discussion.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise. »

Elle obtint rapidement toute leur attention avec cette simple phrase. Elle avala sa salive et continua.

« Quelque chose se prépare. Elle respira, quelque chose grandit. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. En moi. »

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre dans un silence de plomb. L'inexpression de R2 due à son statut d'astromechano ne lui permettait pas de deviner son avis et Chewie semblait lui aussi imperturbable. Le silence s'étira. Ce fut R2 qui brisa le silence en premier dans un bip interrogateur.

« Oui, il l'est. »

La préoccupation de R2 était donc de savoir si Ben était au courant ce qui rassura Rey.

« Nous en avons parlé lors de notre dernier échange sur Ahch-to et il était déjà parfaitement au courant. Cet enfant était désiré. »

Elle voulait être claire sur ce point. Leur bébé n'était pas un accident. Ils l'avaient voulu et il était déjà aimé. Elle se tut à nouveau, soudainement stressée de devoir affronter leur réaction. Elle, si heureuse il y a encore une minute se demanda si finalement leur annoncer aussi tôt avait été une si bonne idée. Elle caressa une nouvelle fois son ventre pour se rassurer.

« Je vous en prie, finit par dire Rey, dites quelque chose. Je préfère une réaction à ce silence pesant. Sentez-vous libre de dire ce que vous pensez, ce que vous pensez réellement. Je suis prête à tout entendre. »

Chewie grogna.

« Non, répondit Rey, vous êtes les seuls à être au courant avec Ben et moi. Bien évidemment, inutile de vous dire de garder cette information pour vous. Ce secret devra être gardé entre nous quatre. »

Ils acquiescèrent. R2 bipa une nouvelle question.

« 2 mois. »

Et le silence se fit à nouveau. Elle savait qu'ils étaient surpris de cette nouvelle très inattendue mais ils ne la laisseraient pas et ça elle en était persuadée. Et ce silence, au fond, exprimait parfaitement les avis de ses deux compagnons. Comment allaient-ils faire pour préserver un tel secret ?

 _3_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

Couchée dans le lit, Ben sur elle, elle profitait enfin de pouvoir le serrer contre elle et de pouvoir à nouveau s'unir à lui. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser échangés lui rappelaient à quel point les 2 derniers mois avaient été long sans sa présence. Sur le moment, elle vivait toujours bien leur séparation redevenant étrangement distante, comme si ces moments communs étaient à part et se différenciaient de leurs échanges par connexion.

La complicité et l'attrait physique demeuraient mais la distance imposait par elle-même une certaine froideur qui semblait fondre dès leurs retrouvailles en réel.

Ben caressait son corps, remontant de ses cuisses nues à ses hanches avant de passer ses mains sous son haut pour atteindre son ventre. Elle gémit, reprenant son souffle avant, à nouveau, de saisir sa bouche.

Alors qu'elle sentait son désir monter pour atteindre son paroxysme, elle le sentit se crisper subitement et s'arrêter visiblement troublé par un élément qui lui avait échappé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et elle l'embrassa pour accompagner sa question avant de l'encourager à continuer d'un mouvement de hanche. Mais elle n'obtint pas la réaction attendue. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle l'observa.

« Je l'ai senti. »

Elle suivit son regard qui s'attardait sur son ventre partiellement caché par son haut et sur laquelle la main de Ben se trouvait toujours. Comprenant enfin de quoi il voulait parler, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Ça me paraît un peu tôt pour ça.

-A travers la Force. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu perturbée, pour acquiescer avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il les esquiva. Les mains derrière son cou, elle l'invita à la regarder. Elle voyait la colère dans le fond de ses yeux et l'interrogea du regard sur son brusque changement d'humeur alors qu'ils étaient encore en parfaite osmose moins d'une minute auparavant. Il enleva ses mains de son cou avant de se détacher d'elle et de se relever sous ses yeux ahuris. La situation lui échappait totalement, elle s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait bien le perturber autant tandis qu'il passait un pantalon. Elle l'appela quand elle le vit se diriger vers la porte.

« Ben, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Se sentant stupide, elle se rhabilla elle aussi, passant un pantalon à son tour, pour l'affronter dans une tenue plus correcte avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Il faudra finir par en parler. »

Elle comprit instantanément ce qui l'avait finalement bloqué. En sentant le bébé à travers elle, Ben avait fait remonter à la surface un autre sujet beaucoup moins plaisant que leur activité en cours. Elle songea qu'il aurait pu choisir un autre moment. Elle inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer dans une énième dispute avec lui sur ce sujet.

« Il nous reste encore du temps, Ben. Mon état est à peine visible pour le moment. Habillée il ne se voit pas.

-Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il ne progresse pas. Ton corps change, je le vois, et après un moment de silence il ajouta, et je le sens.

-C'est encore minime, c'est à peine si une petite bosse s'est formée en bas de mon abdomen. »

Et elle souffla d'agacement et de frustration. Agacée car ce n'était pas la première fois, et loin de là, qu'ils se disputaient sur la gestion de la grossesse. Frustrée car elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir finir ce qui avait été commencé après deux longs mois d'abstinence. Elle avait vraiment bataillé pour s'absenter de la base et elle espérait être récompensée à juste titre.

« Tu repousses volontairement le moment où il faudra en discuter, continua Ben.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'était le bon moment pour en parler ? On était occupés. »

Elle insista volontairement avec force et d'une voix trainante sur les trois derniers mots en y mêlant toute sa colère. Pour toute réponse il quitta la pièce et Rey se laissa retomber sur le lit en soufflant bruyamment.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle se leva ayant pris le temps de laisser redescendre sa colère mais pas sa frustration. Ben et elle se voyaient rarement en réel et gâcher ces instants avec une dispute lui paraissait d'une grande absurdité. Elle passa un gilet et ouvrit la porte de la hutte, le visage fouetté par l'air marin. Instinctivement, elle sut où se trouva Ben et l'endroit l'étonna fortement. Elle grimpa la rampe du Faucon, pieds nus et commença à le chercher dans le vaisseau.

Elle le trouva à bidouiller l'un des câbles du Faucon d'un air faussement détendu. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'habiller davantage. Il était toujours torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon souple. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir sur la console sur laquelle il travaillait, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide en regardant au loin.

« Ça nous éloigne, murmura Rey. Cette grossesse nous sépare au lieu de nous rapprocher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je pense que toi non plus. »

Elle avait fini par dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elle détailla Ben quelques instants. Il paraissait être d'un calme olympien mais son étrange silence l'inquiéta. Elle posa ses mains en bas de son ventre encore relativement plat mais ne le lâcha pas du regard pour autant.

« Ben, parle-moi. »

Il daigna enfin la regarder.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense Rey, tu repousses le problème mais il est bien là.

-Laisse-moi juste du temps Ben. Je voudrais en profiter ne serait-ce que quelques semaines avant que le poids des responsabilités nous rattrape bien assez vite. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et vint poser sa main droite contre son cou pour le rapprocher à son tour.

« Ne crois pas que je sois irresponsable. Loin de là. J'ai parfaitement conscience de tout. J'assumerai les choix que j'ai fait et nous prendrons les décisions qui s'imposent le moment venu mais là c'est trop tôt. Peut-être pas pour toi mais pour moi si. »

Et elle déposa avec douceur ses lèvres près des siennes en restant plus appuyée que nécessaire.

« Tu ressens déjà des choses pour cet enfant tout comme moi. Et je crois qu'on est un peu perturbés par tout ça. »

Il ne répondit rien et elle se pencha vers lui pour laisser sa tête reposer sur son bras.

 _3_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

Rey traversait l'un des nombreux couloirs de la base pour se rendre sur le Faucon. Elle avait un peu de temps pour elle aujourd'hui, chose rare, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour faire un peu de mécanique. Un moyen pour elle de se détendre et de reprendre une activité qu'elle avait mis de côté faute de temps. Elle entra dans le vaisseau et commença à s'installer quand elle sursauta.

« Oh Chewie tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le wookie grogna dans une sorte de rire face à sa réaction avant de s'approcher d'elle. Très près, comme il ne l'avait jamais été mais Rey sut que c'était le moment. Le moment où le wookie allait enfin lui faire comprendre son véritable avis sur sa « situation ». Elle avait déjà remarqué que depuis son annonce soit il la fuyait, soit au contraire il se rapprochait avant de s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement. Il voulait lui parler, elle le savait.

« Je sais, dit Rey dans un souffle car elle savait parfaitement ce qui tourmentait le wookie. Ça fait beaucoup à accepter pour toi. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une telle chose ? C'est ce que tu te dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je ne le contrôle pas. Je crois que tout ça me dépasse aussi. »

Elle ne parlait pas de sa grossesse mais de sa relation avec Ben. Elle admettait bien volontiers qu'elle s'était complètement laissée absorber par elle, au point de lui faire peut-être perdre un peu la raison et le sens des responsabilités.

« Et, elle regarda le wookie dans les yeux, sache que je n'oublie pas. »

Han. Bien sûr qu'elle n'oubliait pas le drame auquel elle avait assisté.

« Je sais ce qu'il est à tes yeux. Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Peut-être, qu'un jour, nous trouverons tous la force d'en parler même si je crois qu'il faut laisser au passé ce qui lui appartient. »

Même elle et Ben n'en avaient jamais parlé. Elle avait vu tellement de choses dans son esprit lorsqu'ils se laissaient y entrer qu'elle y avait trouvé les réponses dont elle avait eu besoin. Elle connaissait son histoire et ce qu'elle avait appris lui suffisait pour, sans l'accepter ni le justifier, comprendre comment tout cela avait pu être possible.

« C'était une autre époque, un autre Ben. Ça n'excuse pas le geste mais ça aide à le surmonter. Je ne le vois pas comme cette personne qui a fait ce qu'il a fait. C'est une part de lui. Une part de lui qui n'existe pas quand il est avec moi. »

Et en dehors ? Voilà ce que lui demandait le wookie. Etait-elle sûre de bien connaître l'homme avec lequel elle s'était engagée ?

« Je ne sais pas pour son comportement à l'extérieur, mais je crois que si cette part d'ombre existe toujours, je ne suis pas sûre que Ben puisse lutter contre des années d'endoctrinements aussi rapidement, elle s'est comme éteinte. J'ai confiance en Ben, je le connais. Je voulais ce bébé avec lui. Et je sais qu'il en va de même pour lui. Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai fait et je n'en ai pas honte, ni aucun regret. La preuve étant que j'ai toujours assumé devant R2 et toi ma relation avec Ben et j'osais espérer que vous l'aviez acceptée. Et, ajouta Rey, je n'oublie pas non plus ce que tu m'as dit, l'espoir que tu as eu. »

Ramener Ben. Elle se souvenait de ce que le wookie lui avait demandé la première fois qu'ils avaient évoqué ensemble sa relation naissante avec Ben.

« J'espère que tu accepteras de faire partie de la vie d'un nouveau membre de la famille Solo comme tu l'as toujours fait. »

Chewie poussa un grognement puissant. Jamais il n'abandonnerait. Rey se sentit soulagée, elle avait réussi à parler à Chewie. Maintenant c'était le jugement d'une autre personne, pour le moment bien silencieuse qu'elle attendait avec inquiétude.

 _4_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte. »

Et Rey retint son souffle avant de passer une main sur son ventre dont la bosse était désormais bien visible lorsqu'elle était simplement habillée d'un haut épousant ses formes. Elle souffla avant de continuer.

« Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je suis tout le temps distraite pendant les réunions, je pense au bébé et Finn m'a déjà surprise à sourire bêtement. C'est une torture pour moi de ne pas pouvoir me toucher le ventre quand je sens qu'il essaie d'interagir avec moi. J'arrive à le sentir, dans la Force maintenant surtout quand je médite. C'est frustrant, je vis un tel bonheur et c'est difficile de devoir me taire. Je ne parle que de ça quand j'arrive à me retrouver seule avec Chewie et R2. Je remercie leur patience. »

Et après un moment de silence, elle ajouta.

« Et puis bientôt même des tenues plus larges n'arriveront plus à masquer mon état. C'est l'heure.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ? »

La voix grave de Ben assis sur le lit l'a surpris presque. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la connexion. Stressée, le moment tant attendu approchait, elle se leva et se mit à arpenter sa chambre. Elle caressa son ventre. Elle avait toujours refusé de parler du moment où elle devrait s'éloigner pour cacher sa grossesse mais surtout de la vie après l'accouchement, sujet devenu hautement sensible entre eux et ayant provoqué moult disputes et ça depuis les premières semaines de sa grossesse. Malgré l'insistance de Ben à régler ces points, elle avait été ferme quitte à se disputer avec lui. Mais là, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Depuis quelques mois, elle parlait presque à voix basse et ne le regardait pas, Poe m'a confié la mission de trouver de jeunes êtres sensibles à la Force. Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'y étais pas particulièrement attelée, elle sentit le regard brûlant de Ben dans son dos, mais je pense qu'il est temps de s'en occuper maintenant. »

A travers le lien, elle sentait son étonnement d'abord, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette mission puis cette colère froide monter en lui. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle utiliserait cette mission pour cacher l'avancée de sa grossesse. Même Rey savait à quel point elle tombait bas en se servant de ça mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Poe lui avait fourni l'excuse parfaite pour quitter la base quelques temps voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais dit non bien qu'en réalité elle ne comptait pas créer un nouvel Ordre Jedi. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'avait maintenu dans l'idée que le moment venu elle partirait remplir sa mission, ce qui heureusement avait satisfait son Général.

« Et comment expliqueras-tu ton retour avec un bébé ? »

Elle sentit la rancœur gronder au fond de sa voix. De toute évidence il se maîtrisait. Il avait parfaitement compris son plan mais voulait lui entendre dire.

« Un orphelin sensible à la Force que j'aurais recueilli. Mon unique apprenti. »

Puis ce fut le silence. Glacial, tranchant.

« On le savait, reprit-elle. Ça fait partie de ce qu'on devait assumer et tu le sais tout comme moi. »

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, évitant soigneusement le coin où se trouvait Rey.

« Ce que je constate, commença Ben, c'est que tu avais déjà tout prévu depuis longtemps. Probablement même avec que tu m'annonces ta grossesse. Ta solution était toute trouvée, on te l'avait servie sur un plateau avec en prime la bénédiction de ton Général. Donc, la question est : pourquoi as-tu toujours refusé de l'évoquer avant ? J'aurais bien aimé être au courant de ta parfaite petite organisation plus tôt, ironisa Ben. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais essayé d'évoquer le sujet pour essayer de trouver des solutions. Je comprends mieux tes refus, pour toi tout était très clair. Merci de m'avoir maintenu dans l'ignorance.

-Tu es le parent de cet enfant au même titre que moi. Mais, nous savions que l'un de nous devrait s'effacer pour le protéger. Il ne pourra vivre qu'avec l'un de nous. L'autre devra toujours rester dans l'ombre. Je n'avais pas la force de te demander ça. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit tout ce temps. C'était trop cruel.

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ignorais ? répondit Ben toujours en colère. J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il grandirait auprès de toi. C'était évident, la question ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit pour être honnête. Je ne te l'aurais pas enlevé, tu ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça.

-Parce que toi si ? l'interrogea Rey. »

Il ne répondit pas mais elle sentit son trouble dans le lien. Il se refusait à répondre à cette question mais Rey connaissait la réponse : il serait forcé de vivre avec ça. Il connaissait la solitude et le sacrifice et avait conscience que leur enfant ne serait pas en sécurité auprès de lui vu tous les risques l'entourant. Et il avait dit vrai, jamais il ne lui aurait enlevé. Elle déglutit.

« Aux yeux de tous, je ne serai pas le père de cet enfant.

-Ni moi sa mère, du moins biologiquement parlant. Il sera mon fils adoptif pour la Résistance mais oui, j'aurais la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi, si tu es d'accord. »

Elle avait tout de même besoin de l'entendre lui dire.

« Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. »

Rey réalisa enfin, après l'avoir nié pendant des mois, l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient fait et du chaos que cela allait entraîner. Ils avaient agi sur un coup de tête, saisissant sans vraiment y réfléchir l'opportunité qui leur avait été offerte, agissant avec égoïsme. Mais cet enfant allait les plonger dans une situation risquée qui allait forcément avoir des conséquences sur leur relation. Mais surtout, s'ils se décidaient à mettre en place son idée, elle assuma enfin, après l'avoir tant refoulé, qu'elle demandait à Ben de prendre le pire rôle qu'il puisse y avoir à ses yeux : celui du père absent.

Cet enfant connaîtrait son père, cela était évident, ils l'avaient fait ensemble et elle serait sa mère au même titre qu'il serait son père mais uniquement dans la sphère privée de leurs connexions.

« De toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne vois pas d'autre option, c'est la seule valable, sûre et réalisable. Et puis, je viens de te le dire, je n'ai jamais envisagé l'avoir auprès de moi. Du moins, pas sans toi. »

Rey quitta brusquement ses réflexions face aux quelques mots lancés par Ben, réalisant soudainement l'ampleur du sous-entendu de ce dernier.

« Peux-tu clarifier ce que tu me demandes ? finit par dire Rey. Enfin, ce que tu penses.

-Tu avais peut-être tout bien organisé de ton côté mais force est de constater qu'il y a une option à laquelle tu ne sembles même pas avoir pensé. »

Profondément troublée, elle préféra d'abord rebondir sur la première partie de sa tirade, craignant les conséquences d'un échange sur la deuxième.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé sérieusement à aller me trouver des padawans et tu le sais très bien. J'ai menti à Poe, à la Résistance quand j'ai accepté cette mission. Dès le départ, oui je le reconnais, je comptais m'en servir pour cacher l'avancée de ma grossesse, c'était un alibi très convaincant. L'idée de faire de notre enfant mon apprenti m'est venue que bien plus tard. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué les raisons qui m'ont poussées à ne rien dire. J'ai été lâche, je le reconnais mais je croyais te protéger. Ce n'était pas le cas. »

Elle profita de l'intimité de leur lien pour lui demander pardon puis, elle inspira avant de continuer et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ben, comment aurais-je pu penser à l'autre solution ? Je mentirai si je te disais que l'idée ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit, car je préférai que ce soit le cas, mais c'est impossible. Si on avait choisi cette option alors je pense qu'on l'aurait déjà fait au début de notre relation.

-Possible mais nous n'étions pas trois. De mon côté, ça a redistribué les cartes. »

Rey le dévisagea, Ben avait-il sérieusement pensé à ce qu'ils puissent faire partie du même camp ? A être réunis ? Tout lui portait à le croire. Et elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de la Résistance. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il l'a coupa.

« Où souhaites-tu passer ces prochains mois ? Après tout, cette mission n'est qu'un mensonge, tu es libre d'aller où il te plaît. »

Surprise par ce tel revirement, elle resta muette quelques instants, ne sachant pas si elle devait regretter le changement de sujet ou non. Elle fut étonnée, en plus, de cette question. Elle réalisa à quel point lui ne s'était pas voilé la face durant ces 4 mois, il avait eu parfaitement conscience de tous ces problèmes et de leurs conséquences bien avant elle. Du moins, il avait eu la force de s'y pencher, d'y faire face et de s'y résoudre. Là où elle avait fui, refusant d'affronter la vérité. Elle reprit ses esprits et se décida à lui répondre.

« Pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit qui me sois venu en tête. Chandrila. »

Cette fois, il ne masqua pas sa surprise.

« Qu'irais-tu faire sur Chandrila ? Il me paraissait évident que tu ailles sur Ahch-to.

-Hors de question que je m'isole sur cette île. Le climat y est horrible et être entourée par les gardiennes durant des mois me rendrait dingue ! Comment as-tu pu croire qu'Ahch-to puisse être une option ?

-Pour la sécurité relative de cette planète et on s'est toujours retrouvés là-bas donc ça me paraissait logique. Pourquoi Chandrila ? Un remord de conscience ? »

Elle grimaça qu'il remette ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Rien à voir mais je ne veux pas accoucher là-bas mais sur Chandrila. Et je suis étonnée que tu n'y es toi-même pas pensé. Je n'ai aucune famille, je ne sais pas même pas où je suis née. De ton côté, la tienne n'a pas été un modèle alors je pense qu'il faut partir sur une base solide.

-Une base solide ?

-Oui, un lien qui le relie à nous.

-Si on suit ta logique, Ahch-to me semble tout indiquée. »

Evidemment pensa Rey, il a été conçu sur cette île.

« Non, il ne viendra pas au monde sur l'île sacrée des Jedi alors que ni toi ni moi…, disons que nous n'avons pas été des élèves modèles. Enfin, tu es né sur Chandrila, ça me semblait évident ! »

Pour elle, peut-être, mais visiblement pas pour lui au vu de la drôle d'expression qu'affichait son visage. Visiblement, il était réellement surpris qu'elle ait pensé à cette planète simplement car Ben y était venu au monde.

« Ne sois pas si étonné. Symboliquement, je trouvais ça, elle chercha visiblement le bon mot, beau que notre enfant naisse où tu es né. Elle enchaîna se sentant soudainement gênée. Je pensais pouvoir occuper l'ancien appartement de ta famille. Ce coin de la planète est complètement désert depuis l'effondrement de la Nouvelle République, il sera sûr. Et je ne doute pas une seconde que Chewie et R2 me tiendront compagnie et veilleront sur moi. Et puis, vous disposez d'une base de l'autre côté de cette planète, peut-être pourrais-tu y établir ton QG temporairement pour les mois à venir ? »

 _6_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

Rey méditait, assise en tailleur dans les ruines d'un vieil immeuble. Le courant d'air qui passait entre les murs faisait virevolter des mèches de cheveux qui venaient caresser son visage mais rien ne semblait la déstabiliser. Hormis peut-être les petits coups incessants qu'elle sentait contre son ventre. Ce dernier s'était grandement arrondie depuis son arrivée sur la planète il y a environ 1 mois et demi. Libre de montrer ses formes désormais, elle ne cherchait plus à les masquer. Au contraire, elle appréciait les tenues près du corps qui lui permettaient elle-même de se rendre compte de l'état d'avancement de sa grossesse.

Elle ne savait pas si toutes les mères de la galaxie éprouvaient ce sentiment, mais elle avait développé la sensation qu'un lien spécial s'était développé entre elle et le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Elle ne pensait pas à l'amour, elle l'avait aimé à la seconde même de sa conception mais plutôt à une autre forme d'attachement. Elle le ressentait à travers la Force. Par bribes mais elle sentait clairement l'énergie vitale de son enfant, son développement et elle se rassasiait à chaque fois de ces instants bien qu'encore trop rares à son goût. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le ressentir encore plus, de la même manière qu'elle avait ce lien avec Ben, mais elle savait que cela viendrait au moment de la naissance.

Et puis justement, il y avait Ben. Au contraire d'elle où ce lien semblait encore timide, le leur à eux semblait briller de façon incandescente. Elle pouvait le ressentir quand il venait leur rendre visite, chaque fois un peu plus fort.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le ciel. Elle savait qu'il venait de se poser sur la planète. Elle se leva, épousseta sa tenue devenue poussiéreuse avec le vent et passa devant Chewie et R2 qui profitaient de la température agréable qu'offrait la planète à cette saison.

L'ancien appartement des Solo, depuis 1 mois et demi, semblait revivre grâce aux différents aménagements de Rey qui bricolait tout et n'importe quoi à longueur de journée pour tromper son ennui. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cet exil puisse être aussi ennuyant et que le retour à une vie de solitaire soit si difficile malgré 10 ans à vivre seule dans le désert. La base et la vie grouillante de la Résistance lui manquaient. Elle bénissait chaque jour la présence de R2 et Chewie. Grâce à leur compagnie, elle arrivait à ne pas devenir cinglée ici. Heureusement qu'elle gardait tout de même des contacts avec Finn.

L'attente des venues de Ben était également un facteur compliqué à gérer. Les connexions étaient régulières, il y mettait un point d'honneur mais les rencontres réelles s'avéraient plus compliquées à son grand désespoir. Elle laissa donc un sourire franc envahir son visage quand, dans sa méditation, elle avait senti l'arrivée de son vaisseau dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

« Rentrons, Ben ne va pas tarder à nous rendre visite. »

Aussitôt, ils se mirent en marche.

Elle entra dans l'appartement, une main distraite sur son ventre tandis que Chewie et R2 plaisantaient sur le sujet tendu, à savoir celui du prénom, qui allait forcément être évoqué arrachant un sourire à Rey. Elle finissait de ranger quelques livres qu'elle avait tenu à emmener quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la haute stature de Ben.

Elle l'observa. Comme lors de ses précédentes visites son regard sombre s'attarda quelques secondes sur le lieu, remarquant probablement les nouveaux aménagements. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté qu'elle puisse se trouver ici mais elle n'avait pas cédé insistant sur le fait qu'il devait naître sur Chandrila. Après son inspection, son regard se posa enfin sur elle et détailla ses formes. Elle ne sut dire ce qui l'attira le plus dans la façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder mais elle lui renvoya le même regard.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa avec une certaine retenue. Elle força l'accès à sa langue et rapprocha, au maximum de ce qui était possible, son corps du sien. Mais le baiser s'acheva un peu vite à son goût. Et le vide qu'il laissa lorsqu'il se détacha la laissa perplexe. Pour autant elle le sentit, Ben n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais le petit être qui grandissait en elle avait su détecter sa présence. A travers son corps à elle, elle sentait que le lien qui l'unissait à son père se réveillait.

/

Enfin ! Elle aurait pu hurler de plaisir avant même d'y accéder physiquement parlant. Assise sur Ben, complètement nue, le tenant dans ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle avait vraiment envie de crier. Dès le moment où il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche et qu'elle avait compris ses intentions, elle s'était totalement lâchée, lasse de l'attitude taciturne de ce dernier depuis son arrivée. Elle l'avait laissé faire, elle aimait quand il prenait les initiatives et les contraintes liés à son ventre de femme enceinte semblaient nettement plus l'inspirer qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle initiait le mouvement, montant et descendant à sa guise, elle passa une main distraire sur son visage avant de venir saisir sa bouche de la sienne. Le rythme était lent, profond et à travers le lien, elle osa des pensées qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais eu le courage d'exprimer. Elle aimait quand les mains de Ben passaient avec délicatesse sur la peau tendue de son ventre où qu'elles s'attardaient, jamais assez longtemps à son goût, sur sa poitrine devenue de plus en plus sensible au fil des mois.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'est qu'il ne la considérait pas comme étant fragile. Il n'hésitait jamais, ayant des gestes sûrs et maîtrisés à l'image de la façon presque cavalière dont il l'avait déshabillée un peu plus tôt. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir à elle, dans l'intimité de leur relation physique, elle était avant tout Rey avant d'être la femme qui portait son bébé et qui devait parfois être ménagée.

 _7_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

Rey esquissa un sourire. Comme à chaque communication avec Finn, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face aux histoires et péripéties de ce dernier. Forte heureusement la plupart du temps, les récits de Finn étaient positifs. Le Premier Ordre semblait comme les ignorer depuis la dernière bataille, un avantage inespéré qui leur permettait de se renforcer après les nombreuses pertes. Mais cet échec avait quand même eu du bon : cette bataille avait bénéficié d'un écho retentissant ce qui avait permis de les faire connaître et de recruter des partisans qui voulaient les aider.

Rey ne disait jamais rien quand Finn évoquait la relative tranquillité dont bénéficiait la Résistance. Bien que tenu par aucun engagement, Ben avait tout de même respecté ses propres paroles en ne provoquant aucun combat. Il n'avait pas été forcé à le faire, Rey ne courant aucun danger grâce à son isolement mais elle avait été touchée de constater qu'il l'avait quand même fait. Au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien pourquoi. Ben savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de savoir ses amis, en particulier Finn, en danger sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. Il lui évitait ce stress à elle et de facto à leur enfant. Elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante bien qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus, c'est que paradoxalement, cette directive avait provoqué une autre forme de stress pour elle : les conséquences que cela avait pour lui. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée qu'il avait fini par percevoir ses doutes car, dernièrement, Ben les avait balayés en lui assurant que rien ne remettait en question son autorité au sein du Premier Ordre. Elle s'était automatiquement sentie rassurée. Elle était touchée par son geste de protéger en quelque sorte la Résistance mais pas au prix de la sienne. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Rey oublia ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur Finn. Elle était assise de façon à ce que son ami ne puisse voir que son visage, son cou et le haut de son buste.

« Rey, on s'inquiète un peu pour toi ici.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y aucune raison, tout va très bien.

-Tu es seule.

-Non, il y a R2 et Chewie avec moi.

-Oui, oui mais voilà on s'inquiète quand même. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que ça progresse ? Est-ce que tu manges à ta faim ? ... »

Finn ne pouvait le deviner mais ces questions pouvaient tout à fait correspondre à sa situation. Elle allait bien et la grossesse progressait normalement. Son ventre était désormais bien rond. Quant à la nourriture…. On pouvait considérer qu'elle mangeait à sa faim. C'était un euphémisme. Ben lui avait fait découvrir tout un tas de mets ces derniers mois via les connexions ou en réel, refusant qu'elle s'alimente avec des portions mais avec de la « vraie nourriture » plus saine. Rey en rigolait toujours intérieurement de cette habitude de « petit enfant bourgeois » qui avait pu grandir dans un cadre doré et bénéficier de cette « vraie nourriture ». Il n'empêche qu'il avait fini par la rendre addict. Elle souffrirait à son retour à la Résistance.

Elle sourit à Finn avant de reprendre la parole.

« Une nouvelle fois, tout va très bien.

-Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'une petite visite ?

-Je pense que tu es bien plus utile à la Résistance qu'à mes côtés. Ma mission prendra fin bientôt Finn. Nous serons à nouveau réunis. »

En disant ces mots et malgré le fait qu'elle avait envie de revoir son ami, elle réalisa à quel point il lui serait difficile de rejoindre la Résistance. Rey avait fini par s'habituer et trouvait confortable de pouvoir avoir Ben à ses côtés plusieurs fois par mois. Il lui manquerait terriblement.

« Poe aimerait savoir si tu, enfin continua Finn gêné, si tu as pu trouver quelqu'un ayant le bon profil… Il s'impatiente un peu. »

Ça, c'était la partie qu'elle aimait le moins lorsqu'elle discutait avec Finn. Elle avait horreur de lui mentir. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle était prête à lui raconter la nouvelle histoire fascinante qu'elle était censée avoir vécue. Et pourquoi cette nouvelle opportunité n'était pas la bonne.

 _8_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse_

Un matin très tôt alors qu'elle regardait à l'horizon, elle sentit enfin ce qu'elle avait tant attendu et redouté à la fois. Luke déniait enfin lui rende visite. Nombre de fois, elle avait souhaité pouvoir contrôler les allers et venues de son ancien Maître pour pouvoir enfin évoquer ce sujet avec lui. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait voulu la fuir car elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il savait comme il avait toujours tout su.

Elle ne cacha pas son stress, elle ne savait vraiment pas à quelle réaction s'attendre de sa part. Ne pouvant y échapper, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour Maître. »

Elle osa à peine le regarder.

« Bonjour, à tous les deux. »

Cette réponse la força à lever les yeux. Il était debout face à elle à l'observer. S'il n'avait pas été au courant, à n'en pas douter il l'aurait été vu la proéminence du ventre de Rey qui était presque à terme. Ventre qu'elle caressa distraitement en ayant senti son bébé bouger. Avait-il pu sentir Luke ?

« Pour être parfaitement honnête commença Rey, je dois bien avouer que je suis étonnée qu'il vous ait fallu tout ce temps pour vous manifester.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'étais déjà enceinte la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlés. J'ai cru que vous aviez la délicatesse de ne pas aborder le sujet au vu de mon état psychologique fragile à cette époque mais votre longue absente depuis me fait penser que non. »

Luke sourit.

« Que je l'ignorais ou non n'aurait rien changé. Il était nettement plus intéressant de t'observer construire ton propre chemin que de venir sans arrêt m'immiscer dans ton existence. Tu attendais mon avis sur la question ? »

Il arqua un sourcil le regard vrillé sur son ventre.

« Non, répondit sèchement Rey.

-De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Rey commença à marcher. En réalité, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Bizarrement, désormais devant elle, elle ne se sentait plus le besoin d'en parler, encore moins de se justifier. Bien qu'elle accordait à Luke beaucoup d'importance, notamment à son jugement, sur ce point précis elle pouvait s'en passer. C'était plutôt leur relation maître-apprentie qui lui avait manqué.

« J'aimerais autant régler ça une bonne fois pour toute. Donc, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire et ensuite reprenons une relation normale. »

Elle lui aboyait dessus, se sentant soudain sur la défensive. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire car jusqu'à présent personne ne s'était permis de critiquer en quelque sorte leur décision. Rey ne l'aurait pas supporté, ce bébé elle aimait et elle n'accepterait pas qu'on remette en cause son droit d'exister. Tout le monde l'avait parfaitement accepté enfin Chewie et R2.

« Cet enfant risque de …

-C'est un petit garçon, le coupa Rey. »

Elle avait besoin que son maître le considère comme tel, comme ce qu'il était, un petit garçon qui allait bientôt se montrer d'ici quelques semaines. Elle refusait que son Maître le voit seulement comme un enfant, une chose qu'elle portait dans son ventre qui n'avait ni âme, ni conscience. Non, c'était leur petit garçon, à Ben et à elle. Un garçon qui avait déjà sa personnalité lorsque Rey arrivait à interagir avec lui grâce à la Force. Leur fils qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle se rappela sa joie quand elle avait deviné le sexe de leur bébé alors qu'elle méditait et que cette réponse lui était apparue.

Elle avait couru dans l'appartement pour se connecter à Ben et lui faire part de la nouvelle sous les yeux surpris de Chewie et R2 qui s'étaient demandés ce qui lui arrivait subitement. Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps, ayant senti son impatience, Ben avait tout de suite répondu à son appel.

Rey esquissa un sourire se rappelant sa surprise quand elle avait compris qu'il était déjà parfaitement au courant, l'ayant deviné à travers le lien particulier que s'était établi entre lui et l'enfant. Il avait attendu de longues semaines, il n'avait pas voulu lui gâcher la surprise mais surtout lui préserver ce moment unique où elle aussi l'aurait appris à travers la Force. Bien qu'impatient, il avait reconnu avoir tout de même confié l'information à Chewie et R2 qui s'étaient bien gardé de lui répéter. Rey sourit à nouveau à ce souvenir qu'elle chérissait tout particulièrement. Tout lui avait plu dans ces instants.

« Merci pour cette précision, reprit Luke la sortant de ses pensées. Contrairement à ce que tu crois je ne remettrai pas en cause sa venue au monde. Je n'en ai pas le droit et un Jedi ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose malgré ses origines. Et puis, il est un peu tard pour ça. Votre fils est issu de quelque chose de très pur et il y a incontestablement une force très présente autour de lui. Nous ne pourrons pas revenir sur ce qui est fait malgré son côté transgressif. La vie n'est jamais responsable et reste un cadeau. »

Il la regarda. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas réellement le fond de sa pensée car, comme il l'avait lui-même fait remarquer, il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait commis une erreur, elle avait dépassé les limites de l'acceptable. Ça, Rey l'avait tout de même entendu et compris même si elle ne se laissa pas atteindre. Elle était trop attachée à Ben et à l'enfant pour consentir à entendre et accepter des reproches.

« Je m'interroge sur les conséquences que ce cadeau va impliquer, reprit Luke d'une voix sombre qui inquiéta Rey et la fit frissonner. Cette naissance semble engendrer un très grand trouble chez Ben et c'est ce qui m'effraie. »

Rey sentit son cœur se serrer automatiquement. Elle aurait préféré que son Maître ne vienne jamais la voir si c'était pour lui dire une telle chose. Une chose qu'elle avait senti et qu'elle redoutait elle aussi.

 _Altan* Solo – 2 mois_

« Je dois bien avouer que je suis jalouse. »

Rey, qui était dos à la scène, esquissa un sourire à la suite de sa réplique. Ben se trouvait derrière elle, penché sur le berceau et sur leur fils. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de continuer.

« Force est de le reconnaitre, cet enfant n'a dieu que pour toi. Dès que tu es ici, il est réveillé et esquisse ses rares sourires. Je n'ai jamais le droit à un tel traitement de faveur, pourtant je suis celle qui le nourrit. »

Elle associa la parole au geste en approchant ses mains de sa poitrine.

« C'est normal, répondit Ben. Il ne me voit jamais. »

Rey se retourna aussitôt, sa bonne humeur effacée face à la froideur de la réplique de ce dernier.

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il y a un lien particulier entre vous. Et puis, en réalité, j'aime quand il te sourit et il le fait tous les jours, que tu sois physiquement là ou via les connexions, il te voit Ben. Je ne crois pas qu'il est conscience de la différence. Tu peux le toucher, le regarder dans les deux cas.

-Ça ne change peut-être rien pour lui mais pas pour moi. »

Elle les observa. Le petit, malgré son très jeune âge, semblait parfaitement éveillé, les yeux rivés sur la main de Ben qui, à l'aide de la Force, faisait voler un objet devant lui, obtenant ainsi son attention. Elle se décida à poser la question qui, elle le savait, le préoccupait.

« Tu veux savoir quand je compte rejoindre la Résistance n'est-ce pas ? »

Depuis la naissance d'Altan il y a déjà 2 mois, Rey avait senti s'abattre sur elle, dès les premiers jours, la terrible épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête depuis son exil. Ben l'avait déjà interrogée plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Il tenait à être informé bien en amont de son départ quand elle se serait décidée même si, entre-temps, une autre idée était revenue dans l'équation.

\- Savoir si tu vas rejoindre la Résistance est effectivement une question qui doit trouver une réponse très prochainement. »

Rey ne dit rien. Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait clairement exprimé à voix haute l'idée sous-entendue dans les propos de Ben. Il insinuait mais ne poursuivait pas sa pensée et Rey faisait semblant de ne pas relever. Mais c'était là, comme suspendu entre eux et Rey savait qu'un jour tout cela finirait par sortir.

« Alors, pas encore, finit-elle par répondre. Je ne me sens pas prête. Il est trop petit, trop fragile et, elle s'arrêta, je n'ai pas la force de te l'enlever d'autant plus quand je vois sa façon d'être avec toi. Elle se stoppa et continua plus doucement. Et j'ai besoin de toi auprès de nous. Tant que nous serons ici tes visites physiques seront régulières, ça ne sera plus le cas dès que j'aurai retrouvé la base. Nous n'aurons plus que les connexions et quelques visites sur Ahch-to. Il tient tellement à toi, je le sens.

-De la même façon qu'il tient à toi, n'en doutes pas.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive simplement pas à développer un lien comme celui que tu as envers lui et qui existe aussi entre nous. Comment as-tu fait ? »

Ben était parfaitement au courant de la frustration qu'elle pouvait ressentir sur ce sujet.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout à coup c'était là comme avec toi et ça s'est renforcé à sa naissance. Le fait d'être loin a dû avoir un rôle. Ce lien a dû se créer à travers le nôtre et à travers toi quand il était encore dans ton ventre.

-Tu n'étais pas là alors il a trouvé un moyen de t'avoir auprès de lui.

-Probablement. »

Elle s'approcha de Ben qui se redressa à son approche. Elle se plaça très près de lui et s'assura d'avoir toute son attention. A son fils d'être jaloux. Pour les quelques minutes à venir, elle comptait bien être la priorité numéro 1 de Ben. Il se rapprocha d'elle également et la saisit par les hanches.

« J'aime également t'avoir auprès de moi, murmura Rey avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il y a certains avantages non négligeables. »

Il la rapprocha de lui tandis qu'elle faisait glisser sa main sur son torse. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, de façon plus appuyée cette fois. Mais leur courte étreinte fut interrompue par un début de cri. Rey détacha sa bouche de celle de Ben pour baisser les yeux sur leur petit gêneur. Rey esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner très rapidement vers Ben pour lui décrocher un nouveau baiser avant de se séparer pour reporter son attention sur Altan.

« J'ai vraiment des raisons d'être jalouse. Voilà que je ne peux plus t'approcher désormais. »

Mais Ben ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, trop concentré à la fixer avec intensité. Elle se recolla à lui, passant ses mains derrière son cou.

« Je sais, finit-elle par dire.

-Plus on attendra, plus ce sera difficile pour tous les deux. »

Son départ inévitable malgré les quelques suggestions. Il avait raison, ça sera difficile. Pour lui surtout, elle sentait son trouble constamment et son angoisse à elle était de plus en plus palpable. Il ne souhaitait pas son départ et elle non plus mais le décaler constamment ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable et leur faisait d'autant plus mal à tous les deux.

« Accorde-moi encore une semaine. Deux maximum. »

Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Reste avec moi, supplia Rey. Ne repars pas. Profitons de ces derniers jours où nous pouvons être tous les trois. »

Elle avait approché son visage très proche du sien en prononçant ces quelques mots, les enfermant dans une bulle où il n'y avait qu'eux.

/

Rey était couchée sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur sa main droite tandis que son regard admirait son fils qui babillait près d'elle. Ben était en face d'elle et arborait la même position. Ils étaient tous trois couchés sur le lit. Altan au milieu, entouré par un de ses parents de chaque côté. Face à cette vision etmalgré le fait que Ben et elle venaient d'acter son départ, elle se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. Une plénitude totale.

Elle était en famille, dans sa famille. Et cette pensée avait plus de valeurs que toutes les autres.

/

Et voilà ? Satisfaites ?

* : le prénom de leur fils, Altan, est un hommage à une fiction Reylo que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et que j'ai découverte lors de l'écriture de la partie 4. En la lisant, je vous la conseille, j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour le prénom que l'auteure avait choisi.

Alors j'ai choisi de le réutiliser car je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher tellement c'était le coup de cœur. Néanmoins si l'auteure de "La Lune, le Soleil et l'étoile au milieu" se manifeste et y voit un problème, je changerai :) !


	32. Partie 4 - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour :)**

Tout d'abord merci Moongrim, toujours fidèle ! Merci, merci !  
Voici le premier chapitre de la partie 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ca démarre sur les chapeaux de roues :) !

 **Partie 4 : L'Ordre de Ren**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Base de la Résistance - 7 mois plus tard**

« Le Premier Ordre vient de subir un coup d'état, annonça Poe calmement. Kylo Ren a été renversé, le général Hux est le nouveau Suprême Leader. »

Rey s'assit tel un automate, s'accrochant à la table pour ne pas tomber, ne masquant pas son trouble, alors que dans l'assemblée personne ne savait réellement comment réagir à cette nouvelle.

Automatiquement, elle vit R2 et Chewie se rapprocher d'elle dans un instinct évident de protection et de soutien morale. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, trop choquée néanmoins pour parler.

Après le silence provoqué par cette annonce inattendue, un brouhaha infernal sembla comme se réveiller au sein de la salle de commandement. Etait-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Le fils de Leia était craint, de par son impulsivité il faisait davantage peur que le général Hux malgré son assurance et sa froideur. Un tas de questions fusaient de toute part, chacun ajoutant son avis sur la question. Une personne restait étrangement silencieuse.

Rey n'entendait rien de tout ça, trop concentrée, trop perdue. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse ayant encore du mal à réaliser l'information. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer, elle ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche d'un air paniqué. Elle ne voyait même plus Chewie et R2, tout était flou.

Son premier réflexe, bien qu'inutile, fut de chercher la présence rassurante de Ben à travers le lien. Elle en avait besoin, un besoin vital à assouvir immédiatement au risque de la rendre folle. Elle savait pourtant que ce dernier, malgré cette déconvenue, n'était pas blessé car elle n'avait rien senti. Leur connexion était permanente et son esprit avait conscience que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'il était arrivé quelque chose, elle l'aurait su. Elle l'aurait senti, l'inverse n'aurait pas été possible.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée, posant délicatement une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer sa respiration, en sentant cette chaleur l'envahir quand elle le perçut dans la Force. L'aura de Ben était intacte. Elle souffla de soulagement et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il allait bien, elle était rassurée mais restait terrifiée. Son esprit fut assailli de questions : Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Dire que cette annonce avait été une véritable surprise pour elle était un euphémisme, jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Poe.

Elle sentit une pression contre son bras ce qui la fit quitter sa transe quelques secondes. Elle releva un regard perdu vers Chewie qui s'inquiétait pour elle. « Je vais bien » mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait pu entendre sa réponse tellement cette dernière avait été murmurée à voix basse. En vérité, elle allait mal. Elle était perdue et une partie d'elle restait toujours profondément inquiète et n'arrivait clairement pas à se raisonner pour garder son calme. Il allait bien mais pourtant cet étau ne la quittait pas. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant dans la méditation, un calme salvateur. Elle était entourée de la Résistance, elle ne devait pas l'oublier et ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Et pourtant, elle s'interrogeait. Son esprit était toujours bousculé dans tous les sens par une multitude de questions. Comment était-ce possible ? Allait-il vraiment bien ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Plus les questions apparaissaient plus elle se sentait paniquer sentant à nouveau sa respiration s'emballer.

Mais surtout, elle avait une question en particulier qui tournait en boucle : Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ben devait forcément s'être rendu compte que Hux lui était hostile et qu'il passerait à l'attaque. Si elle n'avait rien vu venir lui devait s'en douter fortement. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il y avait un risque ? Il lui paraissait logique en ayant un enfant ensemble qui lui évoque ses doutes et ce genre de problème vital.

Bien sûr, à une époque, ils n'évoquaient jamais ce genre de sujets lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Chacun restait dans son camp et évitait d'en parler à l'autre. Mais maintenant, avec Altan, elle pensait qu'il l'aurait fait. Leur famille était plus importante que cette histoire de camps désormais. Visiblement pas au point de revenir sur cet accord tacite passé entre eux il y a des années car pas une fois il ne lui avait parlé d'éventuelles tensions avec son général. Elle s'en voulait, ils auraient dû en discuter comme d'autres points déjà débattus pour protéger leur garçon et les questions que sa naissance avaient soulevées.

Elle se rappela subitement qu'elle avait déjà entendu des rumeurs au sein de la Résistance sur des tensions existantes entre eux dans les premiers mois de sa grossesse mais elle ne s'était jamais renseignée sur cette information, trop absorbée par sa situation, croyant naïvement que si c'était vraiment important il lui en aurait fait part. Maintenant, elle le regrettait. Malgré les récentes tensions entre eux, il savait qu'il aurait pu lui en parler. Il aurait dû lui en parler étant donné le lien et les conséquences non négligeables que cet événement avait avec leurs problèmes actuels.

Encore bouleversée par le choc de cette information, elle sentit bientôt une connexion s'établir. Dans sa panique, Ben avait dû ressentir son inquiétude. Bien qu'elle voulait lui parler, elle la repoussa, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Elle ne pouvait quitter maintenant la réunion. Elle devait en apprendre plus avant d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec Ben. Elle savait que, désormais, ce dernier devait probablement savoir qu'elle était au courant des événements récents ayant eu lieu dans son parti.

Elle refoula toutes ses interrogations et doutes au fond d'elle et essaya de reprendre ses esprits pour se replonger dans la réunion et paraître le plus naturelle possible. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter après. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien loupé. Un brouhaha l'entourait. Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions. Elle passa une main sur son front.

« Mais enfin Poe, que s'est-il passé ? Et tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? demanda Finn.

-Parfaitement et complètement sûr, affirma Poe le sourire aux lèvres. Je tiens cette info de Maz qui la tient de l'un de ses espions au sein du Premier Ordre.

-Tu en sais plus ? le coupa Rose.

-Non, Maz n'est pas entrée dans les détails. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr qu'elle en avait. Je ne sais absolument pas comment tout ça a eu lieu ni de ce qu'il advient de Kylo Ren. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Visiblement il devrait trouver une réponse rapide à cette interrogation. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est une très belle opportunité pour nous, s'excita Poe. Le Premier Ordre n'a jamais été aussi faible que maintenant, ce coup d'état laissera forcément des traces. Ils vont devoir se réorganiser, Hux va devoir imposer son autorité, je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même chez eux c'est la débandade ! Il nous faut agir ! On n'a pas pu en profiter à la chute de Snoke, faute de moyen suffisamment mais on va mieux maintenant. C'est le moment de réunir nos alliés et de tenter enfin quelque chose après toutes ces années d'attente. C'est l'opportunité inespérée que l'on a toujours attendue.

-Tu crois que Maz pourrait en apprendre plus par son espion ? Ça nous serait utile pour notre plan d'attaque, il nous faut évaluer leurs forces, renchérit Finn tout aussi enthousiaste. Et puis peut-être que nous pourrions profiter de cette zone de doutes pour les monter les uns contre les autres.

-C'est une idée intéressante. Et il ne faut pas oublier l'ancien Suprême Leader. Même délogé de la tête du Premier Ordre, s'il est vivant Kylo Ren représente toujours une immense menace. Il doit avoir ses partisans et nul doute qu'il sera revanchard. On doit s'assurer rapidement que Hux lui a réglé son compte. »

Le cœur de Rey ne fit qu'un tour face à cette phrase prononcée avec envie et enthousiasme par Poe. Pour lui, la mort de Ben serait l'une des meilleurs annonces jamais entendues et relayées. A l'image de celles de Vador et Palpatine à l'époque de l'Alliance. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Altan, il s'agissait de son père. Elle chassa cette pensée pour ne pas craquer. Mais le point que Poe venait de soulever sur l'attitude de Ben l'inquiéta. Elle se sentit soudainement glacée, quel impact ce changement de situation aurait-il pour Ben et elle ? Le statut quo, Rey dernier Jedi et Ben Suprême Leader, sur lequel se basait leur relation venait d'éclater. Mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées.

« Maz doit déjà être sur le coup, reprit Poe. On a besoin de récupérer le plus d'informations possibles. Plus on en saura, plus on pourra réagir de la meilleure des façons. Donc, termina Poe, mobilisez tous vos réseaux, la moindre nouvelle est précieuse. De mon côté, je me charge de prévenir nos alliés et de commencer à réfléchir à une approche. »

Poe avait donné ses consignes et aussitôt, telle une fourmilière, chacun se mit en marche comme si cette nouvelle avait subitement éveillé toute la base. Seule une âme semblait toujours inerte. Rey, toujours dans ses pensées, fut surprise quand le visage de Finn apparut subitement sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise et accrochée à la table. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un fantôme malgré ses efforts pour paraître normale.

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de la nouvelle. »

Ça par contre, jamais elle n'arriverait à le feindre. L'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour Ben était bien trop importante pour simuler de la joie ou même esquisser un sourire. Alors elle se contenta d'être factuelle.

« Je suis ravie que nous ayons enfin une chance de détruire le Premier Ordre. »

En soi, ça c'était vrai pensa Rey. Elle voulait toujours la victoire de la Résistance pour le bien de la Galaxie mais pas au prix de la vie de Ben.

« Mais ? l'interrogea Finn qui masquait mal son inquiétude face à la réaction pour le moins inattendue de son amie.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que la chute de Kylo Ren nous aide réellement. »

Une nouvelle vérité. Après tout, comme à la suite des événements de Crait, depuis des mois le Premier Ordre les laissait tranquille. Il n'y avait aucun affrontement, du moins frontal et direct à déclarer, seulement quelques escarmouches dans des zones isolées. Un fait qui ne faisait d'ailleurs que bloquer la situation de la Galaxie car celle-ci n'évoluait plus. Et Rey n'ignorait pas pourquoi. Altan. Ben avait arrêté les combats durant sa grossesse pour lui éviter un stress mais à la naissance, l'une des premières choses qu'il lui avait assuré, c'était qu'il veillerait à leur sécurité. Ce qu'il avait fait et cette protection dont elle bénéficiait ainsi qu'Altan semblait s'étendre sur une bonne partie de la Résistance du moins celle présente dans la base principale où elle se trouvait.

Mais maintenant ? pensa Rey. Non seulement Altan et elle étaient en danger, ce qui la terrifia pour son fils, mais, en plus de cela, elle eut l'étrange sensation que cette inactivité du Premier Ordre avait pu être l'un des facteurs ayant déclenché le coup d'état contre Ben.

« Pourquoi ? Il est sûrement mort. Connaissant Hux, il a dû s'assurer que ce dernier ne risquerait pas de venir lui demander des comptes. Ça serait bien trop dangereux.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il est en vie, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre sans s'en rendre compte car elle ne supportait plus d'entendre le contraire. Elle observa le regard grave de Finn face à cette révélation inattendue. Et il doit être furieux. J'ai peur de cette colère, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle sera capable de lui faire faire pour se venger. »

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle venait d'exprimer à haute voix ses peurs les plus intimes révélant par la même occasion à Finn une information importante : Kylo Ren était vivant. Elle était tétanisée. Ben pouvait se montrer incontrôlable et elle craignait sa réaction. Revanchard avait dit Poe. Le mot devait être faible. Soudain, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : le voir. Elle devait bientôt lui parler, elle devait en apprendre plus. Attendre n'était plus possible.

Finn l'observait s'interrogeant sûrement sur la façon dont elle avait appris cette information. Un truc de Jedi finit-il par conclure car il ne lui posa aucun question.

« Une nouvelle guerre vient de débuter, Rey. Elle ne concerne plus uniquement deux acteurs, nous et le Premier Ordre. Si tu affirmes qu'il est en vie alors désormais, ils doivent probablement lutter contre un conflit interne, ça ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour nous. »

Elle n'en était pas sûre. Par certains aspects oui. Elle était consciente de la belle opportunité pour eux et que lutter contre un ennemi affaibli leur offrait des chances. Mais, paradoxalement, Hux, à l'inverse de Ben qui n'avait pas fait de la destruction de la Résistance une priorité, les replacerait à coup sûr en tête de sa liste.

La guerre, cette dernière qui s'était transformée en guerre froide depuis leur terrible affrontement sur Crait, venait de reprendre après plusieurs années.

/

A la fin de cet échange et alors que plusieurs résistants les avaient rejoints pour discuter, Rey, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, avait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement afin de pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre sans être dérangée.

Elle avait presque couru dans les couloirs. Chewie et R2 avait essayé de la retenir mais elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait d'abord s'absenter, inutile de dire qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris le message. Bien évidemment, elle les tiendrait informés de la suite des évènements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte et s'adossa contre cette dernière. Elle souffla à plusieurs reprises, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que la situation déjà compliquée venait encore de se complexifier. Elle en aurait presque pleuré tellement elle se sentait perdue. Elle était déchirée, rongée par l'inquiétude et le stress et se repassait en boucle toutes ses interrogations.

Sans s'en rendre compte, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, elle n'avait pas senti la connexion se déployait et en relevant les yeux elle vit Ben qui la regardait. Elle n'osa rien dire, préférant l'observer un instant avant de débuter la conversation. Il n'avait même pas l'air blessé. Si elle n'avait pas été informée des récents événements, elle n'aurait jamais deviné, à son aspect, qu'il venait de subir un coup d'état.

De quoi devait-elle avoir l'air de son côté ? Désespérée, c'est ce qu'elle lut dans son regard à lui.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, ne masquant ni son inquiétude, ni sa totale incompréhension. Son visage devait offrir à Ben une large palette d'émotions.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Inutile de tergiverser. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait conscience du pourquoi de cette connexion.

« Je savais que tu finirais par le savoir, répondit finalement Ben. Je me demandais simplement quand. Je dois reconnaître que ça a été plus rapide que ce à quoi je m'attendais, finit-il légèrement ironique. »

Elle le regarda, un peu décontenancée par son attitude. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, il trouvait ça amusant de voir à quelle rapidité la Résistance avait appris la nouvelle bien qu'en réalité, il était amer.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu dire. Qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question et n'avait pas cherché à masquer la panique dans sa voix. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire, pour être totalement sûre. Elle s'était même vu avancer sa main dans l'espoir de le toucher mais elle s'était finalement ravisée.

« Oui. Et après un moment il ajouta. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Ben, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ignorais totalement que ça pouvait arriver. J'avais vaguement entendu parler de quelques dissensions dans tes rangs mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça irait aussi loin, débita Rey à un rythme effréné. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? C'est arrivé quand exactement ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! s'énerva-t-elle prise par l'émotion.

-Je te rappelle que depuis le début, toi comme moi, avons fixé quelques limites sur les sujets à ne pas aborder. »

Rey se rappela leur dispute, au commencement de leur relation qui n'avait pas encore réellement débutée à l'époque, lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ses doutes sur l'Ordre et qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus mélanger sa vie privée et sa formation dans ses discussions avec Ben. Tout cela lui parut extrêmement lointain et complètement inapproprié, cela n'avait plus aucune raison d'être.

« Je le reconnais volontiers, reprit Rey, mais tout ça est devenu obsolète à la naissance d'Altan !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ça n'a jamais été abordé depuis. Nous n'avons rien changé là-dessus.

-Peut-être, nous aurions dû en discuter, mais j'estime qu'un coup d'état ayant pu conduire à la mort de son père est une raison suffisante pour me prévenir ! Tu devais bien te douter que cela pouvait arriver.

-Evidemment. Je l'anticipe depuis des années. Tu crois peut-être qu'il m'a eu par surprise ? Je ne saurais probablement pas là pour t'en parler si c'était le cas.

-Tu m'as caché ça toutes ces années, réalisa Rey. C'était trop grave pour être ignoré. »

Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublée. Comme s'il ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour lui en parler.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec la confiance, ça ne te concernait tout simplement pas, répondit Ben en ayant lu dans ses pensées.

-Bien sûr que si ! cria-t-elle. »

Pour le coup, elle se moquait bien que quelqu'un dans la base ait pu l'entendre crier. Elle se sentait bouillonnante de rage. Elle avait un cruel besoin d'extérioriser. Elle se retenait tellement depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle.

« Est-ce que tu imagines ne serait-ce qu'une minute la peur que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai appris la nouvelle ? »

Sa voix s'était brisée et elle le fixait du regard pour tenter de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait eu peur. Il allait lui répondre mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue à la minute où cela s'est produit ? J'aurais dû le savoir, être l'une des premières à être au courant. Mets-toi à ma place, j'étais entourée de je ne sais combien de personnes qui se réjouissaient de la nouvelle et moi j'étais là complètement tétanisée essayant de me raccrocher à notre lien pour m'assurer que mon fils avait encore un père ! »

Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu également mais elle était trop fière pour le lui dire. En réalité, avant même de songer à leur petit garçon, elle avait pensé à elle. Au vide que laisserait Ben s'il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose. Ce qui l'avait effrayée c'est qu'elle ne savait dire de quoi elle aurait pu être capable.

« J'en ai conscience et j'ai senti, il marqua une pause, ta détresse. Mais, si je ne t'ai pas contactée tout de suite c'est parce que je devais d'abord me mettre à l'abri afin de pouvoir le faire dans de bonnes conditions. Et puis j'ai essayé de me connecter à toi tout à l'heure.

-Peut-être, s'agaça Rey qui accepta cette justification plausible, et j'ai refusé car je n'étais pas seule, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit.

-Je le répète et j'insiste mais ça ne te concernait pas. Je n'avais pas à te mêler à cette histoire et je te rappelle que nous avons déjà d'autres problèmes.

-Ne change pas de sujet de conversation. »

Elle inspira un grand coup, tentant de s'apaiser et de trouver une solution pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas, à nouveau, se disputer avec lui sur des sujets plus personnels. Depuis la naissance à l'image des tensions ayant eu lieues durant la grossesse, leur relation s'était tendue. Rey avait mal vécu les premières semaines, irritée et perdue de retrouver un environnement qui ne lui correspondait plus mais surtout l'éloignement de Ben. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour surmonter tout ça et s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme et à la nouvelle attitude de Ben qui vivait affreusement mal la séparation avec elle et Altan. Son insatisfaction mélangée à celle de Rey créaient des tensions qui arrivaient parfois à l'explosion et les conduisaient à se disputer.

Des disputes qui éclataient de plus en plus régulièrement sur des sujets de plus en plus variés : leur obligation à se tenir éloignés, l'insatisfaction de Ben à ne voir son fils que par les connexions, les frustrations de chacun, une certaine forme de jalousie de ce dernier envers la Résistance qui profitait de leur garçon plus que lui… et la liste des sujets était longue. Même si Rey savait que la passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre restait intacte.

« Où es-tu ? »

Elle s'était décidée à changer son angle d'attaque car elle ne tenait pas à se disputer avec lui. Pas après toutes ces émotions. Du moins les siennes, lui était étrangement calme, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette distance qui s'installait entre eux au fil des jours et des échanges. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise les choses, qu'il se confie à elle. Mais si lui ne disait rien, elle, n'osait pas demander.

« Dans la bordure extérieure. En sécurité.

-Bien.

Anticipant sa question, il ajouta : « Nous en reparlerons plus tard stp. Là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je dois encore consolider la situation. Mais, je t'expliquerai. »

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais ne mit pas fin pour autant à la connexion et lui non plus. Ils laissèrent passer quelques minutes, chacun ne disant plus rien et tentant de se calmer après cet échange assez musclé.

« Altan voudra te voir, finit par dire Rey d'une voix plus posée. Je suis persuadée qu'il a dû sentir quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu le rassures.

-Oui, tu as raison. Dis-moi quand tu seras disponible, je m'arrangerai pour l'être et prendre le temps qu'il faut.

-Très bien, ce soir. »

Alors qu'elle sentait la connexion commençait à vaciller à la demande de Ben, elle fit quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de fois expérimenté. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et le saisit par le cou plantant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Avec ferveur et sans aucune retenue elle l'embrassait, collant son corps au sien, se laissant simplement porter par son désir. Désir qui, elle le constata rapidement, recevait un retour plus que favorable. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant l'heure écoulée.

Elle sentit à nouveau la connexion vaciller. Ce qu'ils faisaient leur demander beaucoup d'efforts de concentration pour la maintenir et ils n'y mettaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, pas assez d'énergie pour l'aider en raison de leur activité première.

Nullement découragée par le risque d'une coupure, elle se détacha de lui subitement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de venir saisir les bords de son pull, de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête et de le jeter au sol. Elle voulait sentir ses mains contre sa peau. Alors quand elle l'embrassa à nouveau, elle gémit en sentant les doigts de Ben se balader sur son corps partiellement dénudé tandis qu'il la caressait.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva sur le dos, couchée sur son lit, Ben sur elle. Elle en avait terriblement envie, elle appréciait son initiative et le fait qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à approfondir cet échange. Entre leurs désaccords, leurs disputes et maintenant ce retournement de situation, elle avait juste besoin d'arrêter de réfléchir un instant, de seulement profiter et de le retrouver.

Elle sentit bientôt les doigts de ce dernier se faufiler jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon. Il en défit le nœud, passa deux doigts sous les différentes couches de tissus légers et tira dessus pour les enlever ainsi que ses chaussures. Elle se releva, s'asseyant au bord du lit, Ben debout entre ses cuisses.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle, elle s'attarda à le déshabiller, faisant descendre légèrement mais suffisamment les vêtements pour ce qu'elle avait en tête avant de se retrouver à nouveau couchée sur le lit.

Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes tandis qu'il lui serrait les mollets, prêt à entrer en elle. Ils se dévisagèrent l'espace d'un instant, dans cette position, sachant pertinemment l'un et l'autre qu'ils cédaient à une pulsion qui ne réglerait en rien leurs problèmes. Mais peu leur importait. Ils en avaient besoin.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il commença, avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle vint ensuite placer ses mains dans le bas de son dos, l'accompagnant par des mouvements de bassin.

Malgré qu'ils devaient être discrets, ils avaient du mal à ne pas exprimer le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Elle sentait le souffle chaud, masculin, rauque de Ben dans son cou tandis qu'elle émettait des petits sons aigües à chaque mouvement. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir davantage leur lien car si elle se mettait à ressentir clairement les pensées de Ben, elle savait qu'elle perdrait totalement pied.

Au moment de leur délivrance, elle s'empêcha de crier en enfouissant sa bouche dans le cou de Ben. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés suite à leurs divergences et l'attente lui avait paru interminable. Nombre de fois elle avait pensé au moment où, enfin, elle aurait ressenti à nouveau ce plaisir. A ce moment ultime où l'on s'abandonne totalement à l'autre.

Elle n'aurait pas contre pas cru que tout cela aurait eu lieu après une nouvelle dispute suite à un coup d'état et durant une connexion. Pour autant, avec Ben entre ses bras, elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place et en paix.

La connexion vacilla de nouveau mais elle le garda contre elle encore un instant. Elle aimait sentir son corps chaud contre le sien. Mais il finit par s'éloigner et ils se rhabillèrent l'un et l'autre.

« Ce soir, quand tu viendras voir Altan, nous aurons une discussion. Nous devons parler de tout ça. »

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'en oubliait pas le sujet principal de cette connexion et elle tenait à le lui rappeler. Elle voulait discuter avec lui, ils avaient des choses à se dire. Elle avait compris qu'il était occupé et avait encore des choses à régler pour en discuter dès maintenant avec elle, bien qu'il ait trouvé le temps pour une autre activité mais ça, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait, elle aussi, sans doute besoin de quelques heures pour réfléchir à tout ça plus posément.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avec tendresse, prenant son visage entre ses doigts puis mit fin à la connexion avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Les draps étaient encore chauds et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désespérée.

D'un côté elle se sentait terrifiée, qu'allait-il advenir désormais ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pour la Résistance ? Pour sa famille ? Elle avait eu si peur quand les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Poe. Elle n'avait pas cédé à la panique mais jusqu'à ce que Ben apparaisse enfin en chair et en os sous ses yeux, elle ne s'était pas sentie soulagée. Puis, elle avait senti ce besoin viscéral, presque compulsif de le toucher pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel et qu'il allait bien, ce qui avait conduit à ce rapport. Par ses gestes et par sa fougue, elle lui avait transmis tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire par les mots : je suis rassurée, je suis soulagée et je tiens considérablement à toi.

Dans le même temps, elle était profondément en colère contre lui pour sa stupidité et pour lui avoir caché ses problèmes. Et elle était en colère contre elle. Elle avait eu vent des dissensions et elle avait choisi de ne pas s'en préoccuper, se répétant une fois encore qu'elle aurait cru qu'il lui en aurait parlé si cela aurait été vraiment grave. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle devait se calmer. Elle ne pouvait s'afficher aux yeux de la Résistance dans cet état. Elle se leva et se promit de réfléchir aux questions qu'elle allait poser ce soir à Ben Solo.


	33. Partie 4 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour :)**

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Un chapitre clé pour la suite et je dois bien avouer que, pour une fois, je serais curieuse de connaître votre réaction :)

 **Chapitre 2**

La journée avait été longue. Affreusement et terriblement longue. Interminable avait même fini par penser Rey. Elle s'était sentie à fleur de peau à chaque instant, faisant de grands efforts sur elle-même pour ne pas envoyer tout le monde au diable alors que tout la base s'activait face à cette « bonne nouvelle ». Elle avait vu des centaines de visages heureux s'approcher d'elle voulant discuter avec la dernière jedi de la grande annonce et de ce qu'elle comptait faire. La nouvelle que Kylo Ren était en vie n'avait pas mis longtemps à se répandre comme de la poudre, chacun reconnaissant la puissance de ses talents pour avoir réussi à connaître une telle information bien qu'elle n'ait rien révélé de la façon dont elle l'avait obtenue. Pour eux ça n'avait aucune importance.

Et avec horreur, elle avait constaté que le fait qu'il soit en vie soit finalement presque perçu comme une bonne nouvelle car cela signifiait une guerre interne au sein du Premier Ordre. Et depuis qu'on lui avait confié cette idée, elle ne cessait de penser : qu'allait faire Ben ? Il avait anticipé, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui avait confié de la situation.

A partir de cet instant, les heures avaient cessé de défiler. Elle ne percevait plus que son stress, cet affreux sentiment qu'un malheur allait arriver.

Chewie et R2 étaient venus discrètement lui parler dès qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre, s'assurant de son état de santé. Elle leur avait simplement répondu ce qu'ils avaient déjà deviné par eux-mêmes : Ben était vivant, mais elle était furieuse contre lui. Cependant, elle avait été touchée de voir que ces derniers avaient été sincèrement rassurés. Eux aussi semblaient désormais éprouver une sorte d'affection pour Ben peut être dû au fait qu'ils adoraient Altan, elle ne savait pas.

S'occuper d'Altan s'était aussi révélé être un vrai challenge tellement elle se sentait désorientée et perdue dans ses pensées à imaginer des scénarios. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée et s'en était voulue plusieurs fois de ne pas lui consacrer toute son attention.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sa chambre elle se sentait épuisée. L'adrénaline nouvelle qui parcourait la base ne l'ayant pas atteinte, elle était bien la seule à se sentir coupée en deux. Elle posa Altan au sol, laissant le petit garçon commençait à jouer à quatre pattes. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda faire.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de déployer la connexion espérant obtenir une réponse. Ben avait dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour être disponible mais le serait-il ? Bizarrement alors qu'elle l'avait attendue toute la journée, dans les secondes la précédant elle fut parcourue d'un doute.

Comme à chaque fois, un sourire radieux apparut sur le visage de son fils qui regardait son père, de grands yeux ouverts et la tête vers le haut avant que ce dernier ne se penche pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle observa Ben prendre les petites mains d'Altan dans les siennes avant de le mettre debout. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait encore la force de s'appliquer à montrer à leur garçon comment marcher même si elle savait qu'il en avait fait un objectif personnel. Elle le laissa faire et ne dit rien.

La tension était palpable, elle le sentait, Ben et elle n'avaient pas échangé un regard mais nul besoin de lien pour savoir que tout allait bientôt éclater. Elle se pencha et vint embrasser la joue de son fils qui s'était décidé à faire quelques pas. Ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue fut la caresse de sa joue par la main de Ben. Le geste avait été rapide mais délicat et clairement fait dans un but d'apaisement.

« Ben, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je sais. »

Il laissa Altan à ses jeux et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda, cet air toujours inquiet sur le visage.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Raconte-moi tout.

-Hux a retourné une partie de mes chevaliers contre moi ainsi qu'une bonne partie des troupes et des amiraux.

-Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il a pu leur apporter la preuve que c'est moi qui ai tué Snoke. Un argument assez irréfutable pour me déloger de ma place de Suprême Leader. Pour ses motivations, elles sont évidentes, il voulait ma place. »

Rey se sentit soudain mal. Si cette information venait à fuiter auprès des Résistants, elle aurait probablement des comptes à rendre de son côté. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne et commença à la caresser distraitement. Elle le laissa faire, appréciant ce contact.

« Est-ce que, commença Rey qui n'osa pas poser la question. Est-ce que ce qui arrive est en partie de ma faute ? »

Il la regarda, gêné par cette étrange question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu nous as protégé, Altan et moi. Tu as cessé les combats, tu ne t'es pas montré hostile face à la Résistance, ça a dû fragiliser ta position et, elle hésita, peut-être même que pour certains, ils en ont profités pour remettre en cause ta légitimité. »

Il souffla et posa son regard sur leurs mains jointes avec lesquels il jouait toujours.

« Ça a eu un impact, je ne te le cache pas. Mais c'était mon choix, mes décisions. Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de mon statut ?

-Depuis que ta vie est menacée. Et que j'ai peur des conséquences de cet événement sur nos vies. Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais anticipé tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? »

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce. Depuis que le contact était perdu, elle se sentait étrangement vide, sa main était redevenue froide et le fait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle l'inquiéta.

« Je n'ai jamais ignoré, même du temps de Snoke, que Hux ne me portait pas spécialement dans son cœur et qu'il me trouvait tout sauf légitime pour prendre la suite du commandement. Alors quand c'est arrivé, j'ai commencé à couvrir mes arrières.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai commencé à recruter çà et là des partisans qui m'étaient fidèles et qui croyaient en ma vision des choses. Des hommes et des femmes d'abord, puis de l'équipement et mes propres troupes. Je savais que ce moment finirait par arriver. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'après Crait la Résistance ait pu bénéficier d'une telle tranquillité ? J'étais occupé. »

Rey était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était pire que tout ce à quoi elle avait bien pu penser pendant l'après-midi. Ben venait-il réellement de monter sa propre armée ? Elle se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

« Ben, à quelle échelle est-ce que tu as préparé tout ça ?

-Je te propose de venir le constater par toi-même.

-Quoi ?

-Rejoins-moi. Confie Altan à Chewie et R2 et viens me rejoindre.

-Quand ?

-Dès que tu le pourras. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

/

Quand la connexion cessa, Rey passa ses mains sur son visage, en inspirant un grand coup, pour calmer ses tremblements. Ses pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser. Durant l'après-midi, elle n'avait eu de cesse de réfléchir à toutes les options possibles qu'entraînaient cette situation. Et Ben semblait s'orienter vers la pire possible.

Celle de se battre. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer les autres options ? Celles où il renoncerait. Son esprit avait vagabondé se permettant d'oser des questions jusqu'alors interdites : y avait-il un espoir qu'il la rejoigne ? Qu'il revienne définitivement vers la lumière ? Qu'il embrase la cause de la Résistance ? Qu'ils s'affichent ensemble ? Ou alors qu'il s'isole en gardant leur relation secrète ?

Finalement, elle préféra arrêter de penser à tout ça. Inutile de se stresser en imaginant le pire. Les réponses elle les trouverait en allant le voir comme il lui avait demandé. Elle aurait dû attendre, pour lui laisser le temps de s'organiser, de trouver une excuse mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait y aller maintenant. Une fois ensemble, en face à face, entre Ben et Rey elle savait qu'ils trouveraient une solution. La meilleure pour eux trois.

Elle se leva et se précipita en dehors de sa chambre, Altan dans les bras, pour trouver Chewie et R2 au plus vite.

/

Elle était arrivée telle une furie auprès de ses deux amis, leur expliquant la situation. Comme demandé par Ben, elle avait confié Altan aux seules personnes en qui ce dernier avait confiance pour leur donner son fils en son absence au sein de la base. Sans surprise, ces derniers avaient manifesté leurs désaccords de la voir partir seule. La galaxie était instable et le risque était grand de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Elle avait réussi à les rassurer et à les convaincre en grande partie car elle allait rejoindre Ben, gage qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Chewie avait insisté pour partir avec elle ou au moins qu'elle prenne le Faucon mais elle avait refusé leur demandant de mentir si on leur posait des questions.

Elle n'avait rien dit à la Résistance, elle était montée dans un vaisseau et avait décollé sans demander d'autorisation créant, elle le savait, une alerte au sein de la base. Elle n'était pas en mesure de leur fournir une explication rationnelle à son départ. Elle s'en inquiéterait à son retour, elle était trop préoccupée pour s'en soucier et elle se moquait bien de faire peur à toute la Résistance, Finn inclut. Et elle savait que ses deux alliés ne la trahiraient pas.

Ben ne lui avait pas communiqué de données pour le rejoindre. Depuis la naissance, tel que Rey l'avait prédit, ils pouvaient désormais se sentir de loin, de très loin. C'est ce qu'il avait donc fait, la sentant sur le départ, elle avait perçu son étonnement de la voir quitter sa base si vite, il avait simplement ouvert le lien pour la guider jusqu'à lui. Elle s'attachait à le suivre.

Le trajet lui parut long, extrêmement long à l'image de cette journée interminable.

Elle finit par arriver sur une espèce de base flottante, s'interrogeant sur la nature du lieu. C'est comme si cette base se trouvait perdue au milieu de l'espace, ce n'était ni une planète, ni une lune mais plutôt comme un immense vaisseau. Elle nota mentalement les coordonnées, cette information pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie de la bordure. En tout cas, Ben ne s'était pas contenté de construire une armée mais également une base militaire.

Elle amorça sa descente et se posa. Elle se trouvait dans un petit hangar, juste assez grand pour y mettre son vaisseau. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur observant les lieux et attendant son hôte. Elle ne savait même pas si la base était habitée. Une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche et Ben s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne put retenir, une nouvelle fois, le souffle de soulagement qui passa ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, en réel, depuis très longtemps.

Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée que son premier réflexe en s'approchant d'elle fut de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Elle savoura cet instant. Tout était calme, presque serein. Elle le prolongea, appréciant la douceur de ce contact. Mais la sonnerie de son comlink vint briser l'instant. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, gardant néanmoins son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Ben. Elle sortit le comlink de sa poche et le coupa, ignorant l'appel qui se faisait insistant avant de le remettre à sa ceinture.

Elle releva les yeux vers Ben. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était cette fois plus pressant, il avait été visiblement contrarié d'être interrompu. Elle se colla davantage à lui, l'invitant à oublier ce petit désagrément.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se détacher, restant cependant très proches l'un de l'autre.

« Qu'as-tu dit à la Résistance ?

-Rien. J'ai pris un vaisseau et je me suis sauvée. »

Il ne masqua pas sa surprise. Puis sembla comprendre l'interruption dû au comlink, ils cherchaient à la joindre.

« Suis-moi. »

/

Elle traversa un dédale de couloirs blancs très sombres mais ne vit rien de particulier hormis de nombreuses portes. Elle se contentait de suivre Ben qui la devançait, ces couloirs étaient drôlement étroits, en le tenant par la main. Elle entendait des bruits au loin mais qu'elle ne savait pas identifier. Ben s'arrêta devant une porte et la regarda avant de l'activer. Elle fut surprise par la luminosité qui s'en échappa une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle en plissa les yeux et Ben lui lâcha la main. Elle se retrouva sur une sorte de plateforme, comme un pont, qui surplombait un énorme hangar. Le tout était blanc et donnait à la pièce un sentiment encore plus grand d'immensité.

Ben s'était arrêté au milieu de la passerelle, l'invitant à le rejoindre d'un regard. Elle commença à la traverser, regardant tour à tour sur sa droite et sur sa gauche. Son souffle en fut presque coupé. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel arsenal hormis lors de sa venue sur le Supremacy. La Résistance ne devait compter qu'un quart des dispositifs, vaisseaux qu'elle pouvait observer ici. Et pour sûr, Poe tuerait pour voir ce qu'elle voyait. Elle frissonna, elle n'avait pas froid mais était effrayée. Profondément effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'à Ben, désormais convaincue que le bruit qu'elle percevait venait d'ici. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui, s'accoudant tout comme lui à la rambarde. Elle continua son observation, des machines, des vaisseaux, des armes.

« Ce que tu vois ici n'est qu'une partie de ce que j'ai pu rassembler, finit par dire Ben calmement.

-Comment ? Comment as-tu réussi à réunir tout ça ?

-Une grande partie du Premier Ordre et d'autres n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec la vision militaire et politique du Général Hux. Je les ai convaincus de me rejoindre et de me suivre dans ma petite entreprise parallèle qui s'est agrandie au fil du temps.

-Te suivre ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Et Rey redouta la réponse tandis que ses yeux balayaient toujours la scène qui s'étendait sous elle.

« Disons que je défends une autre vision de la politique et je compte bien continuer à la mettre en œuvre.

-Non, murmura Rey incrédule.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'en perdant ma place de Suprême Leader, j'allais devoir renoncer à mes ambitions ? »

Elle s'éloigna de la rambarde, choquée par le ton de ses propos et le fixa.

« Viens, nous allons discuter dans un coin plus tranquille. »

Il lui saisit le bras doucement et la fit avancer de l'autre côté de la passerelle pour se retrouver dans une petite salle de commandement vide. Il se mit face à elle, la tenant toujours par le bras.

« Tu n'envisages pas d'aller combattre le Premier Ordre à toi tout seul ? »

Il ne répondit rien, la relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Ben, tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui, prenant son menton dans l'une de ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, supplia Rey. Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ça, ça plongerait la galaxie dans une guerre apocalyptique. Je refuse que tu prennes un tel risque. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit l'option que tu ais choisie. Tu laisses ta colère décider pour toi. J'avais espoir de te voir agir différemment. »

Il se détacha d'elle d'un geste vif.

« Parce que c'est différent de ce que la Résistance fait depuis des années ? Vous combattez le Premier Ordre ! Je ferai la même chose. Pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit et moi pas ?

-Nous luttons pour le bien et la paix, pas pour notre égo et une place sur un trône. Ben, grâce à ta relative flexibilité envers nous, un certain calme règne désormais dans la galaxie. Une tranquillité certes malsaine et qui ne satisfait probablement aucun de nos camps mais qui a le mérite d'avoir fait arrêter les combats. Et puis, même si tu disposes d'un arsenal assez impressionnant, ta victoire n'est pas assurée.

-Ça ne vous a jamais arrêté à ce que je sache. Je suis bien équipé, mes chances sont donc décuplées. Enfin, je peux savoir ce que tu croyais ? »

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même au fond. Ou du moins, elle n'avait pas osé se l'avouer. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que pour elle cette option était la moins bonne : les combats allaient reprendre, Ben serait en danger constamment tout comme elle et Altan.

Bizarrement, la situation actuelle, qui était loin d'être parfaite, avait réussi jusqu'à présent à leur apporter un équilibre certain sans toucher aux croyances de chacun. Rey, de son côté, protégeait la Résistance et avait calmé la situation dans la galaxie grâce à la protection que Ben lui offrait et ce dernier les savaient en sécurité tout en étant tout de même à la tête d'un Ordre puissant. Tout le monde y trouvait sa place. Rey avait même osé espérer depuis quelques temps qu'un cessez-le-feu définitif entre leurs deux camps était possible. Un premier pas vers le rétablissement d'une République ? Idée qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de soumettre à Ben mais que, au vu de sa réaction, il aurait rejeté car il n'avait pas renoncé à son idée de gouverner.

« Tu n'as tout de même pas osé espérer ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais son visage dû trahir ses pensées.

« Si. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle ne nia pas. Bien sûr qu'elle avait espéré, elle y avait encore pensé durant le trajet. Que Ben revienne dans la lumière, qu'il vienne auprès d'elle, qu'il embrase sa cause. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de repousser cette folle idée qu'elle savait déjà perdue d'avance au vu des dires de ce dernier avant son départ. Et pourtant, elle caressait ce rêve, voir sa famille enfin réunie, avoir une vie à eux, que Ben rejoigne la Résistance, elle avait tout imaginé. Elle finit par retrouver la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi Ben ? Toi aussi, tu devais bien avoir une idée en tête en me faisant venir ici. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança la fit frissonner. Elle se sentit soudain terrifiée. Elle savait, par instinct, qu'un point de non-retour allait être franchi une fois qu'il lui aurait clairement exprimé ses pensées.

« La même que toi mais de mon côté. »

Il avait espéré qu'elle rejoigne son Ordre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ben lui suggérait cette idée. Elle se souvenait très clairement de ses allusions avant et peu après la naissance d'Altan pour la dissuader de rejoindre la Résistance. Mais, cette fois, elle savait qu'il ne lui suggérait pas. Il lui demandait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle ne craqua pas. Ils se retrouvaient enfin face aux conséquences de leurs actes et face à la terrible vérité : jamais ils ne pourraient être dans le même camp. Ils ne se battaient pas pour le même combat. Bien que toujours connue, cette vérité fit mal, terriblement mal.

« Ben, tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que j'abandonnerai…

-… et pourquoi pas ? Tu aurais enfin fait le choix de ta famille. De ta vraie famille. La Résistance n'est qu'une illusion.

-Je ne peux pas y croire. On ne peut pas en être encore là. Pas après, nous. Je croyais que, elle s'arrêta cherchant ses mots, elle était complétement perdue. Je croyais que peu importait le côté dans lequel nous sommes, la clarté ou l'obscurité, peu importait nos choix, nos décisions, la seule chose qui restait c'était toi et moi.

-Toutes ces années, on a fait que contourner le problème. On s'est nous-même aveuglés, ne voulant rien voir des graves dissensions qu'il y avait entre nous. On l'a entre aperçu à la naissance d'Altan mais au lieu d'enfin régler cette question, on a continué à l'ignorer, à refuser de regarder dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. La guerre va reprendre. Je vais affronter Hux et nul doute que la Résistance va profiter de cette guerre pour se relever de ses cendres. Elle aura certes deux ennemis mais deux ennemis qui se battent également entre eux. »

Elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Elle-même l'avait reconnu en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait craint d'entendre ces mots, d'arriver précisément à ce point. Ben était imprévisible et rancunier et elle savait au fond d'elle que ce coup d'état aurait des impacts désastreux.

Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? finit-elle par dire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu ne viendras pas à moi et je ne viendrai pas à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Rien ne va changer entre nous finalement. On sera toujours une famille répartie dans deux camps différents. »

Rey s'interrogeait. Ils étaient tous les deux déçus et avaient eu un fol espoir impossible à réaliser mais en soi, dans les faits, leur situation resterait la même. Ben ne serait juste plus le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre mais celui d'un autre parti. La situation politique était impactée mais leur vie de famille resterait la même malgré tout.

« Pas si tu acceptes de venir avec moi. »

Visiblement lui n'avait pas encore totalement perdu espoir.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Ben, et tu le sais.

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva Ben visiblement à cran. »

Elle sentait sa déception dans leur lien, rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu. Il la voulait auprès de lui, un besoin compulsif.

« Je ne cautionne pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Ce ne sont pas mes idéaux. Je ne me vois pas à la tête d'une dictature. »

Un silence s'installa où chacun tentait de reprendre ses esprits et réfléchissait. Ils se tenaient désormais à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre marquant le gouffre qu'il y avait entre eux en cet instant. Elle l'observait, il semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. Elle n'avait pas accès à ses pensées, il lui bloquait. Elle vit un voile de regret passer dans son regard. Ce fut lui qui brisa cette parenthèse.

« Nous allons faire ce que tout le monde a toujours attendu de nous, reprit Ben d'une voix grave. S'affronter. Mon camp contre le tien.

-Ce n'est pas possible… »

Elle le regardait, choquée par les propos qu'il venait de lui tenir. Elle espérait avoir mal entendu. Elle avait forcément mal entendu, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Ne me force pas à te voir comme un ennemi, lui répondit Rey. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite et ça m'est impossible. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Et Altan ?

\- De mon côté je ne ferai rien qui mettrait sa vie ou la tienne en danger mais la protection de la Résistance est terminée. Si je dois les attaquer je le ferai, sans aucun regret, ni scrupule. J'ai été laxiste de trop nombreuses années avec eux. Je ne laisserai plus rien freiner mon avancée. »

Elle le regarda, observant sa détermination.

« Je te demanderai uniquement de maintenir nos connexions. Je veux voir mon fils. Tout ça ne doit avoir aucun impact sur ma relation avec lui. Je tiens à le voir tous les jours comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Il lui avait dit tout cela sur un ton extrêmement calme.

« Je ne te priverai jamais d'Altan. Comment peux-tu l'imaginer ? Et pourquoi crois-tu que je renoncerai aux connexions ? Je ne suis certes pas d'accord mais ça ne changera rien à nos habitudes, Ben. Au contraire, je serai rassurée d'avoir davantage de tes nouvelles vu la situation. »

Elle le regarda, s'approchant de quelques pas pour venir plus près de lui mais il s'éloigna, se mettant dos à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit aucun mot.

« Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Ben. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Rey était bien trop perdue par tous ces événements pour essayer de suivre son raisonnement à lui. Elle secoua la tête. Et puis, soudainement, sournoisement, elle comprit. Elle releva les yeux vers lui les fixant dans les siens. Les dernières phrases de Ben passant en boucle dans son esprit. Le désespoir la terrassa.

Rey lui avait demandé si elle avait joué un rôle dans sa chute. Il avait répondu que c'était ses décisions, ses choix. Mais là il choisissait d'en faire des nouveaux. Des nouveaux qui ne la mettaient plus au cœur de ses préoccupations. Il devait se débarrasser de son frein principal s'il souhaitait réussir sa nouvelle ambition et ne plus échouer, à savoir elle.

« Non ! cria Rey affolée. Non, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas… »

Rey respira à pleins poumons, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle était forcément arrivée à la mauvaise déduction. Ben ne pouvait faire ça, c'était impossible. Automatiquement, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il ne disait rien alors qu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux humides, espérant qu'il la contredise, alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

« Ne me fais pas ça Ben. Non, je ne veux pas ! essaya-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle devait le raisonner.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ta chute au sein du Premier Ordre vient-elle briser notre équilibre, même fragile ? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous affronter désormais ? Que tu sois à la tête de cet ordre ou d'un ordre, peu importe jusqu'à présent on a toujours fait avec et ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être tous les deux ! Attaque la Résistance si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne m'y opposerai pas mais reste avec moi ! Je pourrai continuer à mentir comme on l'a toujours fait afin de cacher notre secret mais nous resterions ensemble. Pourquoi Ben ? Tu ne veux plus ? »

Le doute s'immisça en elle. Les sentiments de Ben à son égard avaient-ils changé ? Ceux de Rey étaient intacts mais peut-être que les récentes disputes avaient eu raison des siens ? Elle s'accrocha à lui, posant ses mains sur ses bras.

-Ce n'est simplement plus tenable, Rey. Je n'en peux plus, lâcha Ben dans un souffle. Tu as bien dû le remarquer, on ne fait que se disputer et toi comme moi avons cru que l'un de nous finirait par rejoindre l'autre après cette annonce. Ça ne sera pas le cas. Nous devons arrêter de nous mentir et voir la réalité en face. Nous avons échoué. On pourrait continuer à mentir mais à quoi bon ? On repousserait l'inévitable. Ça sera toujours entre nous.

-Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, je ferai des concessions. Je suis prête à tout. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

Il évitait son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comment pouvait-il être aussi décidé ? Et Rey se rendit compte d'un point essentiel qu'elle avait presque éclipsé face à cette annonce. Presque.

« Je ne te gênerai plus dans ton ascension, ajouta Rey rapidement. Je ne dirai rien si c'est ce que tu attends de moi.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas sinon tu m'aurais rejoint. Et tout aurait été plus simple. »

Voilà pourquoi il l'a rejetée. La vraie et seule raison valable. Elle le freinait car il faisait des concessions pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas dit directement mais elle l'avait finalement compris. A cause d'elle, il avait déjà perdu le Premier Ordre car il avait protégé, d'une certaine façon, la Résistance. Il ne la laisserait pas lui prendre aussi son nouveau parti. Cette pensée elle la garda pour elle, fermant son esprit quelques instants. Les autres raisons, elle en avait conscience mais rien n'était insurmontable pour elle. Ils avaient leurs problèmes mais il ne la quittait pas pour ça surtout qu'il se verraient toujours pour Altan.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais elle se refusait d'abandonner malgré tout resserrant sa prise sur ses bras.

« N'abandonne pas. Elle ne concevait pas qu'il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas parfait je le reconnais mais je préfère ça à ce que tu proposes.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. On le repousserait une nouvelle fois mais cette question de camp viendra toujours nous hanter, au premier combat, au premier mort… ça sera toujours là. La seule solution c'était qu'un de nous cède à l'autre et personne n'est prêt à le faire. »

Il ne la retenait pas. Il était décidé, il n'essayait même pas de l'écouter, sa décision était prise. Il choisissait son armée au lieu d'elle. Elle se sentit soudainement comme vidée, telle une coquille qui était pleine et qui se retrouve tout à coup aspirée. Elle souffrait. Concrètement, Ben venait de mettre fin à leur relation. Il l'avait fait avec froideur, détachement et la nouvelle lui était tombée dessus tel un poids venant s'écraser sur elle. Il venait de balayer en l'espace de quelques secondes tout ce qu'ils avaient construit et ne semblait en éprouver aucun remord. Elle relâcha ses bras, ce contact semblait la brûler désormais et le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes lui laissant une dernière chance. Il ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun geste.

N'y tenant plus, elle pivota et quitta la pièce. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir et elle ne se retourna pas.

/

Elle courut à travers les couloirs sombres, peu importait si elle se trompait de chemin et tombait par hasard sur l'une des recrues de Ben. Elle voulait fuir, fuir loin de lui et de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se reposa contre un mur essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normale. Elle rêvait, cette situation était un cauchemar dont elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Elle n'arrivait plus à canaliser ses émotions ni sa force et elle savait que Ben, par leur lien, devait percevoir son chamboulement. Elle essaya de le bloquer, refusant qu'il perçoive sa faiblesse mais ses efforts furent vains. Elle se sentait trompée, abusée mais surtout hébétée. Elle avait beau avoir conscience de ce qui venait de se produire, son esprit semblait comme bloqué, refusant d'accepter la vérité.

Comment avait-elle pu le perdre en l'espace de quelques heures seulement ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de l'écouter ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir trouvé d'autre solutions ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ?

Il n'avait pas répondu se rappela Rey. Elle l'avait questionné sur ses sentiments pour elle. Indirectement mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait compris et il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Aurait-elle pu le retenir en lui posant la question ? En lui avouant les siens ?

Comment pouvait-il choisir la guerre à elle ? C'était impossible. Etait-elle vraiment moins importante que son envie de gouverner la galaxie ? Egoïstement, elle ne l'avait jamais cru. Elle ne s'était même jamais sentie en concurrence avec ça. Elle avait fini pas presque occulté cette partie de Ben mais visiblement lui non, bien qu'il ne lui ai jamais vraiment montré. A moins que sa chute du Premier Ordre ait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc pour lui ? Celui de voir un rêve se briser. Elle croyait qu'ils partageaient le même rêve elle et lui : celui d'avoir une famille. Ce n'était pas le cas où du moins ce dernier s'était fait rattraper par les vieux démons de Ben.

Elle continuait à réfléchir et alors c'est là qu'elle le perçut. Elle était seule. Seule dans sa tête.

/

A son retour à la base, tout le monde était venu s'enquérir de son départ à la fois rassuré de son retour mais surpris par cette soudaine désertion. Elle était restée stoïque l'espace d'un instant avant d'afficher un sourire de façade et une sérénité feinte. Elle avait simplement expliqué qu'elle avait dû se rendre de toute urgence dans un endroit sacré des Jedi où elle pensait trouver des réponses sur les conséquences de ce soudain revirement de situation. Elle ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet, elle avait simplement avoué avoir trouvé des réponses mais pas celles qu'elle attendait.

Puis prétextant de la fatigue, elle s'était éclipsée. Chewie et R2 avaient essayé de la retenir pour notamment lui parler et accessoirement lui rendre son fils. Mais elle était passée devant eux, les ignorant, leur murmurant vaguement qu'elle voulait être seule sous leurs rugissements et bipements incrédules. Elle leur faisait confiance, ils s'occuperaient de son fils pour la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, enleva son chandail d'un geste mécanique et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait retenu ses larmes depuis le moment où elle avait tourné le dos à Ben. Elle laissa éclater son chagrin, ne retenant pas ses sanglots, ni sa détresse. Elle passa sa main sur sa gorge, tentant vainement de se calmer en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

 _Base de la Résistance – Quelques mois plus tôt_

 _Le stress de Rey était palpable. La Résistance allait enfin rencontrer Altan. Elle avait été très vague sur le sujet indiquant simplement à Poe et à Finn, qu'elle avait trouvé un être sensible à la Force et qu'elle le ramenait avec elle, précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un très jeune enfant. Ils avaient été surpris, Poe préférant une personne en âge de leur être utile au combat mais s'était finalement laissé convaincre quand Rey avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'un orphelin._

 _Elle se rappela la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à dire ces mots. Altan était son fils, sa chair et son sang, une partie d'elle et de Ben. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit si difficile de renoncer à son statut de mère biologique._

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du vaisseau, elle se remémora une dernière fois son discours. Altan serait son fils adoptif. Elle voulait être plus qu'un Maître pour lui. Elle ne le formerait pas comme un simple apprenti mais elle l'élèverait comme son enfant. Ce point devait être acté et accepté par toute la Résistance sinon elle se sentait capable de les fuir._

 _Elle respira un bon coup, prit le petit dans ses bras et s'approcha de Chewie et R2. Pour briser un peu la tension ambiante, elle tenta un trait d'humour._

 _« Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si je suis sur le point de commettre une gaffe. »_

 _Pourtant le poids dans sa poitrine ne lui parut jamais aussi lourd. Elle avait envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner sur Chandrila retrouver Ben et l'équilibre qu'ils avaient fini par y trouver. Malgré son acceptation totale par la Résistance, ces quelques mois passés là-bas auprès de lui et d'Altan elle avait fini par découvrir le vrai sentiment d'être dans une famille, la sienne. Eux trois ainsi que R2 et Chewie._

 _Elle avait même fini par noter le léger rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre Ben et le grand wookie notamment au moment de l'imminence de l'arrivée du nouveau membre Solo. Elle avait été surprise de constater que le wookie connaissait le choix de Ben en matière de prénom avant elle quand ce dernier avait beuglé en langage wookie qu'il validait le prénom proposait par Ben, à savoir Altan, balayant ainsi toutes ses propositions à elle._

 _Elle esquissa un sourire. Le choix du prénom avait été un long périple : trois contre un. Ses fidèles alliés ayant tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour le choix de Ben, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Elle avait proposé d'autres prénoms par principe refusant d'admettre de prime abord qu'elle avait elle-même craqué pour le prénom bien qu'elle avait fini par l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'elle lui parlait à travers son ventre. Altan._

 _Le sourire de Rey s'effaça. Elle devait descendre du vaisseau sinon ils finiraient par s'inquiéter._

 _Elle ne s'était jamais autant concentrée que sur les quelques pas qu'ils l'avaient séparé de Finn et du reste de la Résistance. Il l'avait accueillie avec le sourire, ravie de rencontrer le petit Altan, enlevant un poids immense à ses épaules mais renforçant l'étau autour de son cœur._


	34. Partie 4 - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour :)**

 **L'histoire continue et j'espère qu'elle vous "ambiance" toujours.**

 **Chapitre 3**

3 mois plus tard.

Rey ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide que ces trois derniers mois. Depuis ce moment où elle s'était retrouvée seule dans ce couloir de la base de Ben après leur séparation, elle n'arrivait plus à sentir le lien. Ce même lien qu'elle avait fini par accepter couchée sur le dos dans la hutte à Ahch-To il y a plusieurs années maintenant.

Leur lien à eux qui s'était formé, construit, sur les connexions et qui en était un développement naturel. Elle ne sentait plus sa présence rassurante, cette chaleur constante qui lui indiquait où se trouvait Ben et qui lui permettait de ressentir ses émotions.

Rien. Le néant. Le vide. Elle avait été terrifiée. Elle s'était sentie perdue, abandonnée et seule, terriblement seule. Ça avait été si brutal. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu leur enlever ça aussi après avoir déjà brisé leur relation. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois la nuit, cherchant cette présence mais, rien, le vide. Elle ne le sentait plus. Parfois, elle y avait cru, s'arrêtant au détour d'un couloir mais l'effet s'estompait aussitôt.

Pourtant une partie d'elle savait que si elle le souhaitait suffisamment fort, il était toujours là. Ben l'avait simplement mis sur pause mais même si elle s'en souffrait, elle n'irait pas contre sa volonté. S'il ne voulait plus partager cette intimité avec elle alors elle le respecterait.

Et ils leur restaient les connexions. Cette faculté était toujours pleinement active. Rey avait promis de ne jamais priver Ben d'Altan. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la base ce fameux jour, elle avait constaté avec horreur qu'elle s'était certes engagée à ne pas briser le lien entre le père et le fils, chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais mais par la même occasion, elle s'était condamnée à devoir affronter Ben chaque jour.

Cette première nuit avait été affreuse, elle était restée recroquevillée sur son lit en pleurant. L'épuisement, la colère, la déception l'avait finalement emportée dans une nuit sans rêve avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans un gouffre. Un gouffre dans lequel elle semblait piégée depuis, dont elle n'arrivait pas à voir le bout.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot quand elle avait finalement récupéré Altan auprès de Chewie et R2 le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de leur dire la vérité. Ni le courage de le prononcer à haute voix, cela aurait rendu la chose trop réelle. Mais elle s'était jurée de ne jamais craquer devant Altan. Pour son fils, Ben et elle seraient toujours une famille et il bénéficierait toujours de l'affection de ces deux parents même si la leur était détruite.

Elle était une orpheline, une enfant abandonnée, à la naissance de son fils elle avait cru lui faire le plus des cadeaux en lui offrant ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu : une famille. Une famille unie. Ben et elle étaient si proches à cette époque et maintenant ? Altan allait se retrouver entre eux, dans un couple séparé. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait imaginé qu'une telle situation eut été possible. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité ça pour lui. Comment Ben avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui-même avait eu une enfance difficile. Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son propre enfant ?

Toute cela avait soulevé d'autres questions, auxquelles elle avait pensé cette fameuse première nuit, Allaient-ils s'affronter ? Elle ne le croyait pas. Il lui avait assuré leur donner sa protection. Elle le croyait, jamais il ne le ferait de mal, physiquement parlant. Mais comment pouvait-il s'en assurer ? Il ne pouvait plus compter sur le lien qu'il partageait avec elle pour ça. Mais il existait toujours celui qui le liait à Altan. Peut-être cela suffirait-il ? Et pour elle ? Seraient-ils forcés à se combattre en cas de guerre alors qu'ils l'avaient toujours évité jusqu'à présent ?

Mais la question qui la hanta le 0plus cette nuit-là fut la suivante : Ben et elle allaient-ils se déchirer ? Comment allaient-ils se comporter l'un et l'autre ? Ben avait brisé leur relation et elle ne s'en remettrait pas facilement. Elle sentait déjà la rancœur corrompre son cœur. Elle lui en voulait. Elle était malheureuse et ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ? Elle avait tout fait pour rester à ses côtés, elle lui avait demandé, elle aurait été prête à faire de gros efforts mais il les avait balayés. Mais elle était un obstacle pour lui, dans sa réussite.

Et tel un mal invisible, une pensée ne quitta plus son esprit. Une pensée qui l'avait déjà inquiétée dans les instants même de cette terrible confrontation : celle des sentiments de Ben à son égard. Depuis, elle s'était transformée en obsession et était sans doute celle qui lui faisait le plus mal. Si Ben n'éprouvait plus rien à son égard et si c'était finalement la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à se séparer d'elle et non pas cette histoire de camps et d'obstacle ?

 _Base de la Résistance – 3 mois plus tôt_

 _Une semaine. 7 petits et longs jours en même temps. Des jours et des heures interminables. Bien qu'elle essayait d'agir avec le plus de naturel possible, elle savait que son état de la dernière semaine n'était pas complètement passé inaperçu. Finn lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si elle se sentait bien. Elle avait feint un coup de fatigue et avait ainsi pu négocier à bénéficier d'un temps de repos. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas mais elle ne s'était pas sentie la force de les affronter._

 _Si cette excuse avait fonctionné avec son ami, avec Chewie et R2, la situation était beaucoup plus délicate. S'ils se montraient patients et peu curieux, ils n'avaient jamais posé de questions indiscrètes pour le moment, elle savait pertinemment que le moment finirait par arriver. Et les prochaines minutes lui donnèrent raison._

 _Elle finissait de plier un petit linge de son fils quand ce dernier se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Elle savait qu'Altan, avec ses babillements de bébé, réclamait son père._ _Il n'était pas habitué à le voir si peu. Rey se tourna et l'observa._

 _Oui, elle avait juré à Ben de ne pas le priver d'Altan et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse. Quand elle se sentirait prête. Pour le moment, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle, elle n'imaginait pas se retrouver confrontée à lui. Emotionnellement et physiquement elle n'était pas prête. Même elle avait conscience qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, symbolisant ses courtes nuits. Et son état psychologique laissait à désirer même si, jusqu'à présent, seul son oreiller était le témoin de ses pleurs._

 _Plusieurs fois, elle avait senti l'appel de Ben pour établir une connexion mais elle les avait toujours repoussées l'empêchant d'apparaître sous yeux. Il n'avait pas insisté. Il semblait accepter qu'elle lui dise non. Une part d'elle savait que Ben devait en souffrir et elle s'en voulait de l'empêcher de voir son fils et de lui faire croire qu'elle le priverait d'Altan dès à présent car ce n'était pas la vérité. Mais une autre part espérait qu'il comprenait sa situation et qu'il attendrait patiemment qu'elle se sente prête._

 _Elle inspira un grand coup prête à se retourner et donc à tourner le dos à cette scène quand Chewie s'adressa à elle lui demandant « Pourquoi Ben ne venait-il plus voir Altan ? ». Une douce façon de lui demander, en réalité, ce qu'il s'était produit i jours après son départ si précipité de la base. Mais également d'essayer de calmer les pleurs devenus réguliers d'Altan. Elle l'observa ainsi que R2._

 _Elle allait enfin devoir le dire. Elle resserra son emprise sur le petit vêtement, sentant une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis une semaine, monter en elle._

 _« Si Altan veut voir son père, il devra encore attendre, répondit plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu Rey. »_

 _Et elle sut que sa réponse étonna ses deux amis qui la scrutaient. Ils n'étaient pas stupides et avaient aisément deviné que Rey et Ben s'étaient disputés. Une dispute grave, plus que toutes les précédentes._

 _« Je subis une situation que je n'ai pas désirée et, elle essaya de ne pas pleurer, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'accepter alors Altan devra se montrer patient encore quelques temps. Pour moi. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. »_

 _R2 et Chewie respectèrent sa décision et l'aideraient à canaliser le petit durant ses crises de larmes, le temps que cette mauvaise passe soit terminée._

 _Rey qui s'était penchée vers un petit meuble où elle avait déposé le vêtement, serra ses mains sur le bord de celui-ci à l'entente de ses mots. Elle inspira et se redressa pour faire face à ses deux amis._

 _« Merci pour votre aide mais, elle inspira à nouveau, cette situation va perdurer. Elle lut leur incompréhension. Ben a pris une décision et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Il me l'a imposée malgré… elle n'osa pas aller plus loin. »_

 _« Malgré mes supplications » finit Rey dans son esprit. Elle se rendit compte que, voilà, elle avait fini par le dire. Elle avait partagé l'information. Une larme s'échappa qu'elle retira distraitement avec son doigt. Et l'incrédulité totale qu'elle devinait à l'attitude stoïque de ses deux compagnons remua sa souffrance._

 _/_

R2 et Chewie avaient été choqués d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était produit, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que Ben puisse faire une chose aussi inattendue que de se séparer de Rey. Rien ne les avaient préparés à cette annonce.

Les connexions n'avaient finalement reprises qu'une semaine plus tard quand, une nouvelle fois, Altan, ses petits yeux braqués sur elle, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il cherchait son père. Elle y avait vu son incompréhension, sa crainte et ses doutes. Il voulait voir son père, il lui manquait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier ne venait plus le voir. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps. Alors, naturellement, elle avait finalement déployé une connexion ne pouvant ignorer la souffrance de son fils. Mais ignorant la sienne.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot et l'avait à peine regardé. Elle avait senti son regard sur elle mais elle n'avait pas cédé à la tentation de lever les yeux vers lui. Heureusement pour elle, Altan avait vite accaparé toute son attention. Elle était restée assise sur le lit attendant qu'il lui fasse comprendre par un moyen ou un autre qu'elle pouvait y mettre fin.

Elle ne s'était pas mentie à elle-même, deux semaines n'avaient pas été suffisant pour l'empêcher d'être troublée dès qu'il était apparu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, elle avait été chamboulée. Elle aurait aimé effacer tous ses sentiments. Au moins, elle aurait cessé d'avoir mal.

Il ne l'avait pas approchée, lui non plus n'avait pas dit un mot et pourtant sa présence dans cette chambre alors qu'elle était assise sur ce lit lui avait automatiquement fait repenser à sa dernière visite en ces lieux. Elle n'avait donc pu s'empêcher de songer à leur dernier rapport. A la façon presque sauvage et désespérée dont elle l'avait embrassé. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être leur dernière fois. Elle aurait été plus attentive, moins égoïste à son propre plaisir, préférant s'attarder sur la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa bouche. Et en même temps, elle s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails. Sa prise ferme sur sa hanche quand elle s'était approchée, la même ardeur que la sienne pour répondre à ses baisers, ses lèvres sur sa peau nue. Et pourtant…

Rey s'en était voulue de s'être assise à cet endroit. Et puis, ça s'était terminé et elle avait pu à nouveau respirer, se libérant de l'énorme poids qu'elle avait endossé dès que la connexion s'était établie. Elle survivrait. Elle devait survire aux connexions. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire.

Comme à un autre point. Elle s'était crue maudite, à croire que celui qu'elle cherchait à fuir faisait tout pour se rappeler à son esprit. Pourtant, au départ, elle pensait avoir trouvé une excellente solution : se concentrer sur son rôle de mère et sur les missions de la Résistance pour éviter de penser à sa situation.

Mais le sort s'acharnait. Elle entendait parler chaque jour de l'Ordre de Ren et de ses affrontements avec le Premier Ordre. La première fois, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine lorsque ce nom avait été évoqué, ne pouvant empêcher un vieux réflexe d'être attentive quand il s'agissait de Ben et de sa sécurité. Comme l'avait prédit Poe, l'arrivée d'un troisième acteur dans cette guerre avait redistribué les cartes. Bizarrement, bien qu'ennemis, la Résistance et l'Ordre de Ren semblaient parfois coordonner leurs attaques. Si la Résistance attaquait au sud, l'Ordre de Ren prenait le Premier Ordre en étau au nord. Bien qu'involontaire, ça Rey en était persuadée et cet état devait bien énerver le chef de l'Ordre de Ren, cette entraide était bénéfique à leurs deux partis. Et comme l'avait souligné Poe récemment, de par sa politique relativement souple durant ses années de règnes au sein du Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren bénéficiait également de nombreux alliés dans toute la galaxie. Rey s'était bien gardée d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

Bien que ça lui avait coûté, Poe avait même reconnu que Kylo Ren avait été un fin stratège durant son règne. Il avait fait preuve d'intelligence en ne se mettant presque aucune nation à dos. Une bonne anticipation de sa part pour se faire des alliés à la création de son Ordre, un détail qu'il avait sans doute anticipé. Rey fut étonnée de la perspicacité de Poe, elle n'avait jamais envisagé que Ben ait pu anticiper sa chute et prévoir une solution de secours. Poe avait été moins naïf qu'elle mais c'était son rôle de chef. Si elle avait su, elle aurait été plus bavarde avec son Général. Elle serait peut-être tombée de moins haut.

Avec tous ces événements, la Résistance semblait donc revivre depuis ces derniers mois, galvanisée par cette nouvelle chance qui leur était offerte. Les recrutements avaient enfin porté leurs fruits, de nouveaux alliés, conscients que la situation était en pleine évolution, semblaient à nouveau croire en leur combat. Ce qui leur permettait de passer à nouveau à l'attaque. En l'espace de 3 mois, la Résistance s'était révélée plus active qu'en plusieurs années.

Rey avait participé à quelques initiatives mais Poe ne l'avait pas encore réellement envoyée sur le terrain. Pour le moment, elle se contentait plus de faire de l'espionnage, du repérage et de la collecte d'informations. Ces capacités de Jedi étaient d'ailleurs très utiles pour ce dernier point. Sans aller jusqu'à utiliser les méthodes de Ben en forçant l'esprit des individus, elle arrivait à deviner leur niveau d'honnêteté.

/

Rey était précisément en train de méditer dans l'optique d'une prochaine mission à venir. Elle voulait être parfaitement prête, l'enjeu était important et elle avait besoin de se sentir en paix avec elle-même. Assise en tailleur, elle se laissait guider par la Force. Elle se sentait calme, sereine même apaisée ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide avant chaque entraînement pour bénéficier d'une concentration maximale.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle se sentit observée.

« Maître Luke, il y avait longtemps. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, heureuse de revoir le Maître Jedi. Elle allait se relever pour se mettre à sa hauteur mais il l'invita d'un geste à rester assise.

« Je viens te déranger durant l'une de tes séances de méditation, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de te laisser assise.

-Bien, comme vous voudrez. »

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la naissance d'Altan. Et elle n'en gardait pas un souvenir particulièrement heureux surtout vu les événements de ces derniers mois. Elle se questionna sur sa soudaine visite. Pourquoi venait-il la voir maintenant ? Au bout de presque un an ? Elle avait comme une idée mais elle espérait pour lui qu'il n'oserait pas aller sur ce terrain, pour sa propre sécurité.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander la raison de votre présence ici ? »

Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite, pensa Rey.

« Elle est plutôt d'ordre personnel. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dédaigneusement, ne masquant pas son avis sur la question et son humeur déjà désagréable quant à la suite de la conversation. L'apaisement issu de sa méditation lui sembla déjà très lointain.

« Il est fascinant. Emplie de curiosité, toujours à la recherche de découvertes, finit par dire Luke. Il est intéressant à observer et voir Chewie et R2 à ses petits soins peut se révéler très drôle. »

Rey esquissa un sourire face à cette réplique. Son Maître l'avait donc observée. Elle savait donc les images dont il avait pu être le témoin. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, non pas qu'elle avait honte mais elle aurait aimé préserver cette intimité. L'observer pleurer, la voir au plus mal. Même face à Chewie et R2 elle avait toujours tenu bon refusant d'afficher sa peine. Elle se devait d'être forte, elle ne s'accordait de craquer que lorsqu'elle était seule. Une unique fois R2 avait pu voir une larme s'échapper et mourir dans le creux de son cou avant qu'elle ne l'efface d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle observait au loin. Mais le petit droïde n'avait rien dit. Depuis qu'elle leur avait avoué la vérité, ils avaient été un incroyable soutien, discrets mais présents pour elle. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé d'explications et Rey les en avait remercié car elle évitait au maximum de ressasser ses souvenirs.

« Altan a toujours été vif. Il a cette façon de regarder le monde avec des yeux émerveillés. Comme l'enfant qu'il est, dans toute son innocence. Il est curieux. Et lui aussi est dingue de Chewie et R2. Il n'a même jamais eu peur de ce grand wookie.

-Han et Leia auraient été très fiers. »

Elle ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? A entendre, bien évidemment, elle avait été fière mais triste aussi.

« Je l'espère.

-Ça aurait été le cas, n'en doute pas. »

Il laissa passer un moment avant de continuer.

« Il ressemble tellement à son père au même âge.

-Je le sais, répondit Rey du tac au tac, Chewie m'a dit exactement la même chose, de nombreuses fois. Et puis, j'ai déjà pu voir Ben enfant et je reconnais que la ressemblance est assez frappante. »

Elle ne précisa pas comment. Elle ne voulait pas replonger dans ses souvenirs à l'époque où elle pouvait entrer dans la tête de Ben comme elle le désirait. Elle avait aimé voir ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle esquissa un sourire, malgré leur séparation, cela restait un bon souvenir.

« Tu as su dépasser ta colère, annonça Luke de façon détaché. Mais pas ta peine. Je la sens, elle est encore là, bien enfouie mais vivace.

-Je préférais parler d'autre chose. »

Son sourire s'effaça automatiquement. Elle avait mis du temps à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne l'avait effectivement toujours pas accepté mais elle avait appris à vivre avec. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et elle s'y tenait, pour Altan. Pour autant, elle n'aimait toujours pas évoquer le sujet.

Elle se releva, soudainement l'apparition de Maître Luke ne lui plaisait plus autant et il dut sentir son changement de comportement. Elle voulait bien parler de tout sauf de ça.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à en souffrir. »

Elle le regarda un peu surprise alors qu'elle nettoyait sa tenue.

« Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? répondit-elle hautaine.

-J'avais promis à Ben de venir le voir lors de notre dernière rencontre sur Crait. Disons, que j'ai pu le constater lors d'un échange récent. Mes visites ne te sont pas exclusivement réservées bien que tu sois une camarade nettement plus agréable. »

Le sang de Rey ne fit qu'un tour face à cette révélation.

« Ne t'énerve pas, la coupa Luke alors qu'elle allait parler. A l'époque où vous vous êtes disputés à mon sujet je n'allais pas encore lui rendre visite. Il ne t'a rien caché. Mes visites envers lui sont très récentes. Et vu vos rapports actuels, il ne t'en a légitimement pas parlé. »

Elle se calma presque instantanément, du moins pour ce point. Luke ne lui mentirait pas et Ben non plus, à l'époque il n'aurait certainement pas agi de la sorte si Luke le côtoyait également. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de la phrase de son ancien maître à propos de l'état de Ben. Et ça, cela la perturbait nettement davantage. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce que son Maître avait à lui dire. Etait-ce vraiment bon pour elle ? Elle commençait seulement à se sentir un tout petit peu mieux.

De plus, elle doutait fortement que ce dernier ait pu évoquer ce sujet avec un oncle qu'il détestait. Elle ne cacha donc pas son scepticisme. D'autant plus que Ben n'était pas du genre à s'épancher. De son côté, il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe. Au fil des connexions, ils s'étaient quelque fois parlés mais il était froid, distant. Elle avait adopté la même technique, elle était cordiale et factuelle.

« Tu as dû le constater par toi-même mais mon neveu n'est pas très expressif par la parole. En revanche, son attitude en exprime beaucoup sur ses ressenties.

-Pourquoi vous mêlez-vous de ça ? s'agaça Rey. Je ne veux pas votre avis.

\- Kylo Ren est ambitieux, il a toujours voulu avoir la dernière Jedi à ses côtés, continua Luke sans se préoccuper d'elle. Ben lui aurait voulu t'avoir toi, Rey, à ses côtés. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ce n'est pas pour toi ni pour lui que je m'inquiète, vous êtes assez grands pour gérer vos problèmes. Du moins, je l'espère. Après tout, vous avez déjà prouvé que vous n'en faisiez qu'à votre tête lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose. Votre petit garçon n'a pas à en souffrir. On sait où cela peut conduire. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici.

-Je sais mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elle savait ce que supposait Luke, il parlait du côté obscur et de l'histoire de Ben. Le vide affectif de ses parents envers lui avait été une part non négligeable de son basculement.

« Comment peux-tu en être persuadée ? s'inquiéta Luke.

-Altan est très bien entouré. Ben et moi lui consacrons du temps et ce même malgré nos divergences. Il reste notre priorité. Il est aimé, par ses deux parents.

-Je n'ai jamais remis ce point en cause. C'est évident. Cet enfant a été très désiré, ça se ressent chez lui. Mais un enfant même très jeune peut ressentir la tension qui l'entoure.

-Je sais mais nous ne ferons rien qui pourrait nuire au bonheur de notre fils. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il reste notre priorité. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul enfant de la galaxie à avoir des parents séparés, tous ne deviennent pas des défenseurs du côté obscur.

-Très bien. Mais tous n'ont pas notre bagage familial. Il n'est pas l'enfant de n'importe qui. »

Ça, elle le savait, pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne s'inquiète que la vérité soit connue.

« Ce qui est assez troublant, continua Luke, je dois bien l'admettre, c'est de voir à quel point Ben est accroché à lui. Je n'aurai jamais cru mon neveu capable, après tout ce qu'il a pu commettre, de ressentir une telle chose pour un autre être humain. C'est totalement désintéressé et éclatant. Bien qu'en réalité, ce même éclat je l'avais déjà observé auparavant. Mais, il ne m'en a jamais accordé l'accès contrairement à celui de son fils. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas sentant monter en elle de l'émotion. Il perçut son trouble mais ne dit rien attendant qu'elle se sente visiblement prête. Luke l'a poussé à regarder dans une direction dans laquelle elle ne souhaitait plus aller. Elle s'était torturée l'esprit des semaines sur les sentiments de Ben à son égard, elle ne se sentait plus capable d'y retourner. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son ancien maître, elle ne masqua pas son chamboulement.

« J'ai mal. J'essaie de lutter constamment contre cette douleur mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots.

« Alors, reprit Rey, si vous venez me voir pour en parler, je vous demanderai de partir. Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Et peu importe ce que vous avez cru lire en lui à propos de moi. Qu'il ait perdu l'éclat qu'il ressentait pour moi, je ne l'ignorais pas ! »

Rey déglutit, c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute. Elle y avait pensé mais jamais elle n'aurait cru accepter cette vérité. La pire de toute à ses yeux. Bien pire que son choix de choisir son armée à sa famille.

« Qu'il souffre, que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? C'est tout ce qu'il mérite après ce qu'il m'a fait. Il n'a pas le droit de souffrir ! Pas alors que tout est de sa faute ! Et souffrir à propos de quoi ? Il voulait cette situation ! Je l'ai supplié de ne pas prendre cette décision et il l'a fait alors qu'il l'assume ! explosa Rey. Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre ça ! Ou alors qu'il ait le cran de venir me le dire ! Moi je ne m'abaisserai plus, j'ai déjà essayé ce jour-là, il a refusé de m'écouter. »

Enfin, elle se sentait presque soulagée d'avoir explosé de la sorte. Sa colère et sa rancœur étaient loin d'être tapies comme l'avait dit Luke. Elle ne les avait surmontées en rien. Elle avait juste appris, en 3 mois, à les canaliser. Et elle était persuadée, qu'au fond, c'était précisément ce qu'avait cherché son Maître.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Seul lui le sait. Ce que je souhaitais te dire c'est que j'ai pu constater qu'il ne me semblait pas aller bien. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé avoir cette information.

-Vous pensiez mal.

-Vous devez vous parler. Il y a trop de non-dits entre vous. Vous n'échangez pas un mot depuis 3 mois. La situation est bloquée. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'Altan.

-Ne me menacez pas avec ça, ça ne me fera pas changer d'attitude. »

Le silence se fit, elle avait l'impression d'avoir hurlé à la planète entière. Le vent fouetta son visage, il allait pleuvoir, l'air se faisait plus frais et le base se trouvait assez loin. Elle devait rentrer. Elle respira. Si, sur le moment, ce coup de sang lui avait fait du bien, il venait également de faire remonter à la surface tout ce qu'elle tentait d'étouffer depuis des semaines.

« Il me manque, murmura Rey. Terriblement. Tous les jours, lorsque nous sommes obligés de nous croiser pour Altan, c'est pire que tout. Il est si proche mais je le sens si loin. Depuis que notre lien s'est éteint je me sens perdue. J'aimerais qu'il revienne. J'aimerais qu'il me revienne. »

Elle leva une main en direction du Maître Jedi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui réponde, elle avait seulement eu besoin de le dire à haute voix, pour elle-même et pour finir d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait en elle. C'était salvateur, elle le reconnaissait même si c'était difficile. Elle ne voulait l'avis de personne sur la situation mais l'exprimer au lieu de le garder pour elle lui avait fait du bien.

Elle n'était plus en colère, elle se sentait étrangement libérée et elle savait qu'elle le devait à l'intervention de son Maître.

/

Et voilà ;)


	35. Partie 4 - Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **I'm back... après une pause imprévue. Je suis partie en vacances et durant les congés j'ai relu toute la suite de la fiction et je me suis trouvée assez insatisfaite de la partie 4 que j'ai donc décidé de retravailler d'où cette pause. Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu et j'espère vous retrouver à la suite de ce chapitre.**

 **Ce dernier sert un peu de transition - il remet la partie 4 sur les rails pour qu'elle soit davantage approfondie.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Rey était arrivée en retard, après son coup de sang contre Luke et le temps de rentrer à la base avec cette météo désastreuse, à l'image de son humeur, qui l'avait accompagnée sur le chemin du retour elle avait mis un certain temps et était donc arrivée en retard à cette réunion. Sans oublier qu'elle était trempée et n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer.

Elle se plaça autour de la table, lança un regard d'excuse à Poe pour l'interruption et essaya de se faire toute petite.

« Comme je le disais, nous allons devoir revoir nos plans. Les missions sur lesquelles vous avez été affectés sont annulées. Un nouvel élément vient de nous parvenir. Je laisse celle qui nous l'a appris vous l'expliquer. »

Rey se tourna et fut surprise de voir Maz entrer dans la pièce. Cela faisait longtemps que la petite alien ne leur avait rendu visite. Elle s'approcha, lança un regard charmeur à Chewie, et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises vides.

« Mon réseau a encore fait des merveilles. L'information que j'ai confiée à Poe doit être prise avec grande importance et c'est pourquoi je lui ai dit de vous convoquer tous rapidement et d'annuler toutes les opérations à venir. Mes espions du Premier Ordre m'ont informée que leur Suprême Leader Hux compte bien reprendre les activités qui avaient été mises en suspend le temps du règne de son prédécesseur. »

Rey se questionna, de quelles activités Maz pouvait-elle dont bien parler. Selon elle, Ben avait simplement mis entre parenthèses les attaques sur eux. Elle releva le menton et se positionna confortablement pour l'écouter.

« Aucun de vous n'ignore que Hux est convaincu qu'il gagnera la guerre grâce à la suprématie de la technologie. »

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, même Rey s'inquiéta. Si une nouvelle Starkiller devait voir le jour, ce serait effrayant pour toute la Galaxie.

« Impossible de vous dire ce qu'il a exactement en tête. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps. Il n'a encore rien construit mais c'est dans ses projets. Un de mes espions m'a rapporté qu'un détachement du Premier Ordre a été envoyé à la frontière des régions inconnues. La planète en question hébergerait un puissant minerai. Nous ne devons pas laisser Hux se l'accaparer.

-De quel sorte de minerai s'agit-il ? Quel est le nom de la planète ? Nous pourrions peut-être faire des recherches sur sa constitution ou envoyer des droïdes la scanner, demanda Rose.

-Mon espion n'a pas pu me fournir ces infos. Depuis le coup d'état, il est nettement plus difficile d'obtenir des contenus fiables. Hux est incroyablement méfiant. Il se doute pertinemment que des espions de la Résistance sont parmi ses rangs. Sans compter ceux de l'Ordre de Ren, je ne doute pas que Kylo Ren y ait laissé quelques-uns de ses partisans sur place également. Mais, je sais qu'il les obtiendra très prochainement. Il est d'une redoutable efficacité. C'est pourquoi il nous faut déjà réfléchir et regrouper nos alliés pour nous tenir prêts. »

L'échange continua mais ne dura pas, trop peu d'informations étaient connues pour réellement pouvoir établir un plan d'attaque. Poe se chargerait seulement de prévenir leurs alliés de se tenir prêts au départ.

« Rey. »

Elle se retourna et baissa les yeux pour observer la petite silhouette de Maz.

« Poe m'a informée qu'un petit être avait, il y a quelques temps déjà, fait fondre ton cœur. Un jeune enfant orphelin que tu as recueilli comme ton enfant. »

Rey sourit même si ses mots étaient toujours difficiles à entendre pour elle.

« Accepterais-tu de me le présenter ? J'aimerais beaucoup faire sa connaissance. »

Rey hésita l'espace d'un instant. Maz sentait la force, elle s'inquiétait qu'elle en perçoive plus que nécessaire.

« Bien sûr, dit finalement Rey. Suivez-moi. Chewie, tu nous accompagnes ? »

Il leur emboita le pas sous l'air ravie de Maz.

« Cette rencontre va me changer. J'ai vu de tout dans ma vie mais très rarement de jeunes enfants. Généralement on me les présentait les petits avaient déjà 10 ou 15 ans. Une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment grands pour se rendre dans mon château sans subir les foudres de leur mère. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Rey et la rassura.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et aussitôt R2 bipa joyeusement en les voyant entrer informant également Rey qu'Altan se réveillait de sa sieste tranquillement. Elle le remercia et alla prendre le petit dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir face à Maz, Altan sur les genoux.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Maz en l'observant.

-Presque un an, je suppose. »

En réalité, Rey comptait les jours car ce grand événement se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bien qu'elle ne devrait rien en dire.

« Il est charmant. »

Elles restèrent quelques minutes à discuter et à observer Altan qui gesticulait.

« Tu as tellement grandi Rey. Te voilà mère désormais. Je te sens plus apaisée qu'à notre dernière rencontre vis-à-vis de ton passé. Je sens que tu as trouvé les réponses à tes questions. Rey lui sourit. Mais je sens aussi autre chose. Quelque chose de profond mais d'enfoui. Tu sembles lutter contre un sentiment puissant. »

Rey la regarda droit dans les yeux feignant la surprise et l'incompréhension face à cette remarque.

« Je ne cache pas être stressée depuis plusieurs mois, répondit Rey. La situation dans la Galaxie étant ce qu'elle est, à savoir tendue, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour la sécurité d'Altan. »

Elle ne mentait pas. C'était clairement un point qui la perturbait bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que la sagesse de Maz avait capté.

« C'est normal, tu es une bonne mère. »

Et heureusement pour Rey ce sujet fut clos.

/

Ils furent tous convoqués le lendemain matin. Les informations tant attendues étaient finalement arrivées.

L'espion de Maz avait fait un rudement bon travail. Mieux que la planète et le minerai, il avait obtenu les plans de la base établie et mieux encore celui des machines servant à extraire le précieux minerai.

Les équipes habilitées de la Résistance avaient passé la nuit à les étudier pour y trouver une quelconque faille ou bien un passage pour une attaque au sol.

« C'est l'option qui a été retenue, conclut Poe après avoir présenté les conclusions des recherches. Le meilleur moyen est de tout détruire et pour ça il nous faut aller sur place et placer des charges directement dans les bâtiments et toutes les infrastructures. Une attaque par les airs serait inutile puisqu'ils sont tous équipés de boucliers, ça ruinerait l'effet de surprise. Alors que si on attaque par le sol sans se faire prendre, on détruit tout en leur laissant un beau souvenir de notre passage. Nous partons ce soir. Finn, Rose vous dirigerez l'opération depuis le sol. De mon côté, je reste en appui en survol de la planète si jamais nous devions envisager une mission de sauvetage ou des représailles. Rey, elle le regarda, tu les accompagneras. Je pense que tu nous seras d'une grande aide sur place.

-Bien sûr. »

Elle en serait bien évidemment. Automatiquement, son esprit pensa à Altan. Elle n'aimait jamais le laisser, imaginant toujours qu'elle pouvait ne pas revenir mais elle chassa vite cette pensée.

/

Le soir venu, assise dans le vaisseau qui la conduisait à la mission, Rey se sentit stressée. Elle était prête, ça depuis longtemps, elle ne doutait plus de ses capacités. Mais, pour autant, elle se sentait fatiguée.

Fatiguée de cette vie passée à attendre les ordres, à agir, à avoir peur pour Altan pour finalement que la situation n'évolue presque pas. Rey était lucide. Ils réussiraient probablement cette mission. Depuis quelques temps, tout se passait au mieux pour la Résistance et pourtant Rey voyait leur chance de victoire sans cesse diminuer.

Oui, ils réussissaient quelques coups d'éclats mais paradoxalement, les choses ne bougeaient pas et les mentalités non plus. Elle qui était souvent envoyée come éclaireuse, cherchant des informations, était souvent confrontée à des discours désabusés voire carrément défaitistes, comme si la Galaxie s'était résolue à accepter ce statut d'être en guerre en permanence.

Elle-même n'aurait jamais cru être atteinte de ce mal mais elle fut forcée de reconnaître que cette vie ne la passionnait plus. Elle s'était crue combattante, refusant de renier ses idéaux mais au fil des années, sa foi s'était quelque peu ébranlée.

Elle espérait toujours voir la République triompher mais s'entendre rappeler chaque jour que la Résistance avait déjà échoué auparavant ne l'aidait pas à y croire.

Elle souffla. Comment était-elle devenue cette personne ? Elle autrefois presque croyante face à cet idéal semblait avoir perdue toute envie.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui avait changé. Elle avait été happée par un autre combat. Une autre cause à défendre. Par quelque chose de plus fort encore que son dévouement à la cause. Son rôle de mère. Dès la naissance d'Altan, cet amour, ce besoin viscéral de protection qu'elle avait ressenti à l'égard de ce petit être avait tout balayé, réduisant ces autres préoccupations à néant. Elle ferait tout pour son fils. Elle tuerait pour lui, donnerait sa vie pour lui. Il était devenu son essentiel.

Elle bougea. Penser à Altan alors qu'elle partait en mission la rendait toujours extrêmement fragile. Comme évoqué lors de sa discussion avec Maître Luke, Rey avait une peur viscérale que son fils, à l'image de ce qui était arrivé à son père, se sente abandonné lorsqu'elle s'absentait de la sorte.

Son cœur devenait immédiatement plus lourd quand elle sentait ses bras relâcher le petit corps et le confier avec regret à des personnes de la Résistance.

Rey regarda Finn. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Personne n'avait d'enfant. Ou plutôt le combat, la cause de la Résistance étaient les leurs. Si Finn connaissait ses pensées, sans doute la prendrait-il pour une traite de les avoir eues. De la même façon qu'elle serait lapidée si la vérité entourant Altan venait à être révélée un jour.

Rey repensa à la Générale Organa. Elle évitait d'y penser au maximum, trop honteuse de n'avoir jamais dit la vérité à la princesse. Jamais elle n'avait évoqué auprès d'elle, le lien qui s'était développé entre elle et Ben, bien qu'aucune limite n'ait été encore franchie à l'époque. Plus tard, elle avait même songé qu'heureusement que Leia les avait quitté avant la naissance d'Altan. Aurait-elle pu cacher la vérité ? Confier Altan à cette dernière alors qu'elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son petit fils ? Et sans hésiter, elle savait qu'elle aurait menti. Son histoire avec Ben, lui appartenait à elle et rien qu'à elle. Peut-être un peu à R2 et Chewie mais c'était tout.

« Tu as l'air bien songeuse, l'interrompit Finn.

-Concentrée serait plutôt le terme à utiliser, répondit-elle. »

Encore un mensonge se fit elle la réflexion. Mais elle n'engagea pas la conversation préférant rester dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette histoire de lien familial la tracassait. Elle songeait régulièrement à la façon dont elle devrait expliquer, une fois l'âge requis, toute la situation à son fils. Elle avait toujours cru s'organiser avec Ben sur cette épineuse question. En attendant, R2 et Chewie qui avaient compris son stress avaient réussi à trouver des plaisanteries autour du sujet.

 _Base de la Résistance – quelques mois plus tôt_

 _Rey regardait Altan essayant de se mettre debout ou du moins de comprendre que, dans l'existence, il existait d'autres positions qu'être assis ou à quatre pattes. Les essais pour se lever étaient pour le moment tous un échec. Altan arrivait à se tenir debout uniquement quand Ben ou elle lui tenait ses petites mains et l'aidait à faire quelques pas._

 _Rey esquissa un sourire au grognement du wookie pour qui cette scène lui rappelait ceux du jeune Ben Solo sous les cris enthousiastes de Leia et Han. Un souvenir que le wookie appréciait lui raconter en raison de la drôlerie de la scène._

 _« Je regrette tellement qu'Altan ne connaisse jamais sa famille au sens large. Je n'ai pas connu la mienne et, elle s'arrêta un peu mal à l'aise, quand il sera en âge de comprendre l'histoire de famille de Ben, ça risque d'être compliqué. »_

 _Rey y avait déjà songé de nombreuses fois. Au contraire de ce qui avait été fait pour Ben et des conséquences désastreuses, elle ne cacherait jamais à Altan ses origines. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait de craindre certaines questions._

 _R2 bippa que tout se passerait bien._

 _« J'imagine déjà la scène, commença Rey désabusée quoique un peu amusée. Maman, pourquoi je ne connais aucun de mes grands-parents ? D'où viens-tu maman ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de nom de famille comme moi ? Pourquoi on dit toutes ces choses horribles sur mon père et mon arrière-grand-père ? Pourquoi papa et grand-mère ne se parlaient plus ? Comment est mort le père de papa ? Et j'en passe… »_

 _Rey leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer._

 _« Oh et j'allais oublier ma préférée, ajouta Rey ironique. Qui a balafré le visage de papa ? »_

 _Comment répondre à ça ? s'interrogea Rey. Elle se voyait déjà essayer de tout expliquer à leur jeune fils qui se demanderait probablement dans quelle famille de cinglés il était tombé._

 _Et puis bien sûr, la question la plus difficile « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dire que tu es ma mère et que Ben est mon père ? ». Incontestablement celle qui lui faisait le plus peur et la plus souffrir. Sans compter toutes les autres qui en découleraient._

/

Repenser à tout cela lui laissait toujours un goût amer mais c'était mieux que de penser aux questions qu'avaient soulevées la visite de Maître Luke auprès d'elle. Depuis qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos, elle se refusait à y penser. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser déconcentrer par ses problèmes.

Elle aurait bien vite le temps d'être rattrapée par ces derniers.

Lorsque Rey posa le pied à terre après l'atterrissage, elle put enfin visualiser avec ses propres yeux les grands bunkers dont ils avaient observé les plans à la base. Ils étaient loin mais sa position en hauteur l'aidait à se rendre compte de l'espace et de sa géométrie ainsi que de son nombre d'ennemis.

Tout était étrangement calme. Ils avaient passé, sans difficulté, la sécurité aérienne grâce à une ruse de Poe. Maintenant ils devaient s'organiser pour atteindre le point culminant de la mission : détruire ces installations et ainsi empêcher la récupération du minerai.

Elle fut tirée de son observation par Poe qui l'appela pour diriger une escouade et leur rappeler le plan mis en place.

/

Elle entendit encore un énorme fracas au loin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien causer un tel bruit ? L'attaque de la Résistance était terminée depuis plusieurs minutes, elle avait reçu confirmation via son comlink que leur objectif avait été atteint quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'ils devaient se rassembler rapidement afin d'évacuer la zone. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un cri.

« Rey ! »

Aussitôt elle se tourna vers la source du cri et observa Finn courir à toute allure vers elle, blaster à la main.

« Poe vient de me transmettre une information. Nous ne sommes plus seuls !

-Le Premier Ordre a envoyé des renforts, si vite ? s'étonna Rey.

-Non, ce n'est pas eux, débita Finn. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir venir leur faire un petit coucou aujourd'hui ici ! »

L'Ordre de Ren, pensa automatiquement Rey.

« Mais comment ?

-Aucune idée. Maz l'a dit, ils doivent eux aussi avoir leurs espions. Il aurait, lui aussi, bien fait son job. Poe les a vu débarquer d'en haut. Je pense qu'ils ont été autant surpris que nous que l'on ait eu la même idée !

-Quelles sont les consignes de Poe ?

-Il arrive. On continue comme prévu. La flotte vient nous chercher, après tout on a réussi note mission. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Cette rencontre c'est une simple coïncidence. Ils arrivent un peu après la bataille, on a déjà fait le travail mais ça ils ne le savaient pas en arrivant ! Ils n'ont plus qu'à faire demi-tour même s'il faut avouer que pour le moment ils canardent ceux qui nous tirent dessus. Toute aide est bonne à prendre même quand elle est involontaire. Heureusement pour nous qu'ils attaquaient déjà quand ils ont dû se rendre compte de notre présence, pas sûr que tout ce serait passé comme prévu sinon. »

Cela expliquait les bombardements qu'elle entendait depuis plusieurs minutes. L'Ordre de Ren donnait un coup de main involontaire à la Résistance en leur fournissant une protection imprévue.

« Il faut qu'on se regroupe sur la place principale, c'est la seule zone encore assez accessible pour les vaisseaux. Fais passer le message à tous ceux que tu croises si jamais on se retrouve séparés. »

Elle acquiesça et ils reprirent le combat.

Rey s'éloigna de Finn et armée de son sabre commença à dégager le passage tandis qu'il regroupait leurs troupes. Elle abattit de nombreux troopers, essayant au mieux de profiter de l'environnement pour se protéger de tirs éventuels dans le dos mais la circulation était difficile.

Le sol était jonché de morceaux des bâtiments explosés ce qui rendait sa progression difficile et plus d'une fois elle glissa s'écorchant à plusieurs reprises. Elle hurla aux quelques soldats présents les nouvelles consignes tout en assurant leur protection. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait très clairement les quelques mèches de cheveux se coller à son visage. Elle se retourna et vit un stormtrooper équipé d'une vibrolame se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas assuré. Elle détestait ses armes et souffla d'avance de lassitude et de l'énergie qu'elle se voyait obliger de dépenser pour le vaincre. Elle se tint prête à l'affronter, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la Force et regagna en concentration.

Il attaqua fort tout de suite. Son idée devait être de profiter de sa force physique supérieure à celle de Rey et de sa grande taille pour la vaincre. Mais Rey était plus expérimentée et esquivait toutes ses attaques mais sans parvenir à le toucher en retour. Elle se concentra, tenta une feinte à gauche mais il la bloqua. Il était lui aussi rusé. Elle devrait l'être plus.

Elle sauta par-dessus un énorme morceau de bâtiment et se retrouva enfin dans une zone plus praticable. Mais il ne renonça pas et revint à la charge frappant encore plus fort mais elle le contra bien qu'il appuyait pour la faire céder. Il était nettement moins fatigué qu'elle qui luttait depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Elle se dégagea et essaya de trouver une solution. Un rocher d'une taille modeste attira son attention. Elle pivota sur elle-même alors qu'elle esquivait un nouveau coup et tendit la main vers ce dernier qu'elle dirigea à l'aide de la Force sur le trooper. Ce dernier, surpris, ne vit donc pas le coup qu'elle lui asséna dans la poitrine.

Essoufflée, elle le regarda tomber à terre. Alors qu'elle reprenait péniblement son souffle, le sabre toujours allumé à la main, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. Elle savait qu'un autre être sensible à la Force se trouvait près d'elle. Elle pouvait déceler sa puissance dans la Force. Et elle savait parfaitement de quelle signature il s'agissait.

Automatiquement, elle releva les yeux vers lui, doucement, très doucement. Aussitôt son regard s'accrocha au sien tandis que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Il l'avait sentie de la même façon qu'elle. Jamais, auparavant, ils ne leur auraient été possible de se croiser par hasard. Le lien leur permettait de s'éviter pour précisément ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation.

Il se tenait droit, tout comme elle, la lumière rouge de son sabre éclairant sa tenue noire. Il était loin et pourtant il lui paraissait beaucoup trop près. C'était la première fois qu'ils se croisaient en réel depuis qu'elle était allée sur sa base. Elle cligna des yeux mais se sentit comme paralysée. Elle était incapable de bouger. C'était dangereux, n'importe qui pouvait arriver, l'attaquer ou bien les voir se regarder de la sorte.

Mais sur le moment, peu lui importait. Ben semblait réagir de la même façon qu'elle. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, ni les siennes et pourtant étrangement, à travers son regard, elle sentit qu'il lui demandait de partir. Il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne avant que quelqu'un n'arrive mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Dis-le moi » pensa Rey. S'il voulait qu'elle parte qu'il lui dise mais elle, elle ne bougerait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, ni ce qu'elle attendait. Peut-être tout. Peut-être rien. Il avait dû la voir combattre ce trooper, il l'avait sûrement vue en premier.

Elle éteignit son sabre. Que quelqu'un vienne, elle ne le combattrait pas même si aux yeux de tous il était son ennemi. Elle ne le ferait pas. Et elle vit la lame rouge s'éteindre à son tour et l'arme être placée à sa taille. Il ne la toucherait pas mais elle ne l'ignorait pas. Sa protection, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui avait laissée ce fameux jour.

Elle ne sut dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Un mélange de peine et de joie. De la peine, pour leur situation qu'elle n'acceptait toujours pas et de la joie pour ce petit soubresaut que son cœur avait eu en le sentant et qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher. Ça avait été instinctif, habituel, une chaleur retrouvée l'espace d'un instant. Car il était là, vraiment là. A quelques mètres d'elle.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils étaient nettement plus proches l'un de l'autre dans l'étroitesse de sa chambre chaque jour pendant les connexions mais ils n'échangeaient pas un mot. Et pourtant ici, alors que tout était contre eux, elle avait envie de lui parler, de s'approcher, de tout dire et de ne rien dire en même temps.

Elle inspira un grand coup, déglutit, le regarda et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Elle ne se retourna pas, le sentir dans son dos était déjà assez pénible pour elle et elle regrettait chaque pas qu'elle faisait loin de sa direction. Cependant, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle devait se protéger. Sans compter que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça. Alors elle marcha.

Elle s'interdit de faire demi-tour et essaya de le chasser de son esprit. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner la Résistance et son manque de vigilance pourrait lui être fatale.

/

Elle arriva à la grande place. Finn avait fait un travail remarquable mais si toutes les troupes restaient agglutinées de cette façon au même endroit, ils représenteraient une cible trop facile. Poe devait arriver immédiatement.

Et leur Général ayant toujours le sens du timing, les vaisseaux de la Résistance arrivèrent en fendant le ciel.

/

Assise dans le vaisseau près de Finn, Rey sourit et participait à la bonne ambiance générale. Ils avaient réussi ! Finn était particulièrement heureux et courait presque dans les couloirs des vaisseaux.

Rey rigola face à la tête de Rose qui semblait désemparée par cette attitude tout sauf digne du statut de ce dernier.

Rey, quant à elle, savourait ces instants. Voir Finn aussi heureux l'aidait à ne pas penser aux images qu'elle tentait d'oublier depuis que son regard avait croisé celui qu'elle espérait à la fois fuir et tant revoir.

Ben souffrait. Elle s'autorisait enfin à penser aux mots de son Maître. Elle ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant au fond d'elle, quelque chose, un mince filet, une once d'espoir, un doute s'était réveillé et elle le savait, tout n'allait pas tarder à s'embraser.


	36. Partie 4 - Chapitre 5

**Bonjour :)**

 **J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu et que la suite ci-dessous vous plaira :) Merci et bienvenue à mes nouveaux followers !**

 **Chapitre 5**

A leur retour à la base, les membres restants de la Résistance les accueillir tel des héros. Jamais Rey n'avait vu une telle joie chez toutes ces personnes. Pourtant l'heure n'était déjà plus à la fête, et très rapidement, quelques jours seulement après cette belle réussite des nouveaux plan d'attaque étaient mis en place. Maz était déjà repartie mais elle restait en contact constant avec eux. Rey venait de sortir d'une réunion, la Résistance préparait une nouvelle opération. Ils avaient reçu des informations sur une planète hébergeant des infrastructures du Premier Ordre et aidant à la construction de leurs armes.

Rey en serait bien évidemment et elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne encore davantage, probablement chaque jour, pour être sûre de sa condition physique pour le jour J après sa sensation de fatigue lors de leur dernière mission. Elle allait quitter la salle de réunion quand Chewie vint se placer devant elle. Elle lui sourit, l'interrogeant du regard pour l'inviter à lui parler. Il l'éloigna un petit peu du groupe de résistants encore présents dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rey intriguée par un tel comportement. »

Le wookie la questionna, lui demandant si elle se souvenait de la date du jour. Comme il l'avait précédemment fait avec elle, elle le décala et l'emmena dans un coin encore plus reculé.

« Bien sûr, répondit Rey en souriant. Je n'ai pas oublié. Ça me touche que tu y aies pensé, sincèrement. »

Il lui répondit arguant qu'ils avaient, R2 et lui, préparé un cadeau. Ils avaient même dû s'échapper de la curiosité de C-3PO qui essayait de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant très bien la scène. Cette attention de la part du wookie et du petit droïde la toucha beaucoup.

« J'y pense depuis des semaines mais visiblement je n'étais pas la seule. Je pensais qu'on pourrait fêter ça ce soir entre nous. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître la date de naissance d'Altan. »

Le wookie, à juste titre, lui répondit qu'elle pouvait bien en informer ses amis. Après tout, elle aurait pu choisir cette date parmi une autre et décréter qu'il s'agissait de sa date d'anniversaire. Personne n'aurait à savoir qu'il s'agissait de la vraie.

« Tu as raison mais cette date nous, elle se reprit, m'appartient. Je tiens à le fêter en famille avec toi et R2. »

Le wookie acquiesça, ravi d'être considéré comme la famille. Avec précaution et alors que Rey commençait à partir, il osa une dernière question. Rey se retourna pour lui répondre.

« Evidemment qu'il y aura un quatrième convive. »

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du wookie.

« Je l'ai vu. »

Chewie ne masqua pas sa surprise car il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait pas des connexions car depuis quelques jours Ben était resté étrangement silencieux. Elle déployait mais il n'y répondait pas. Elle s'interrogeait sur les raisons de ce silence mais n'osa pas non plus croire qu'il pouvait y avoir un lien avec leur rencontre impromptue. Il devait simplement être occupé même si elle aurait préféré être prévenue en amont pour anticiper les choses avec Altan. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je suis tombée sur lui lors de la mission. Je crois que, lui comme moi, étions assez étonnés de ce hasard. Je ne suis pas restée. Mais, comme tu le sais, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. J'espère qu'il sera là ce soir. Non, reprit Rey, je sais qu'il sera là ce soir quand je demanderai la connexion. Il ne louperait pas ça. »

Le wookie acquiesça avant de l'interroger sur la soirée et sur cette présence.

« On fera avec, répondit Rey ne masquant pas le fait qu'elle redoutait ce moment. »

Elle savait qu'ils devraient, elle et lui faire un effort. C'était l'anniversaire de leur fils. Ils devraient au moins s'adresser la parole pour ce moment de joie qui allait faire remonter à la surface, malgré lui, un tas de souvenirs.

Rey pensa qu'il y a un an, tout était bien différent. Jamais elle n'aurait cru à l'époque fêter cet événement dans un tel climat.

« Chewie, pourriez-vous R2 et toi garder Altan une petit heure ce soir ? Je vais avoir besoin de méditer pour affronter cette soirée. »

Autant être honnête, elle se sentait déjà mal à l'idée non seulement de revoir Ben mais aussi de devoir lui parler. Chewie grogna en signe de solidarité avant de la serrer contre lui et de la relâcher en acceptant sa demande.

« Merci. Je sais tout ce que je vous dois. »

/

Rey ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en paix et en lien avec la nature. Elle devait faire le vide.

Elle se sentait bien, au calme, en paix avec elle-même. Après tous ces événements, elle avait fini par accepter que Maître Luke avait sans doute raison. Ben et elle devaient discuter, ils se fuyaient depuis 3 mois et ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution à adopter. Le fait de l'avoir vu avait renforcé ce sentiment.

Elle devait se faire violence. Ça ne serait pas facile mais elle se sentait prête à tenter d'en parler. Mais pour dire quoi ? C'était la question qui la hantait depuis qu'elle s'était décidée à rétablir le dialogue entre eux. Bien sûr, elle avait des tas de choses sur le cœur mais elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elle devait en parler. Rouvrir la plaie n'était pas une bonne idée car elle n'était pas encore assez cicatrisée pour que la discussion ne tourne pas vite en dispute. Peut-être pourrait-elle évoquer les progrès d'Altan ?

C'était plus sage. Rester sur un terrain neutre. Elle voulait que cette soirée se passe bien avant tout pour leur fils. Luke avait également raison sur ce point. Ce n'était pas en raison de son jeune âge qu'Altan ne ressentait pas les vives tensions entre son père et elle.

Voyant le soleil commencer à décliner, elle se releva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille à la base. Elle déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre, prête à retrouver son fils qui l'attendait dans sa chambre avec R2 et Chewie. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et sans réfléchir déploya la connexion.

Ben apparut devant elle presque instantanément ce qui lui prouva qu'il attendait la connexion. Après tout, lui ne savait rien de ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé des un an d'Altan, nul ne savait comment ça allait se dérouler. Et au regret de Rey, rien n'avait été prévu comme il fallait. Elle n'avait jamais fêté son propre anniversaire, elle n'était donc pas experte sur le sujet. Elle avait juste prévu un cadeau. Elle s'en voulut, espérant que son fils ne lui en voudrait pas trop à l'avenir.

Elle oublia ses pensées et releva les yeux vers son invité, la main toujours accrochée à la poignée de la porte. Elle avait lu la surprise dans ses yeux de se trouver avec elle dans un couloir. Elle respira un grand coup et se lança.

« Je voulais te parler avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Je t'écoute. »

Elle relâcha la poignée de la porte et se plaça devant lui les bras croisés contre elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de passer ce moment avec lui, elle avait agi sans réfléchir en arrivant ayant soudain envie de partager quelque chose avec lui. Cet événement ce n'était pas rien, c'était les un an de leur enfant. Elle repensa à tout ça et lui dit la seule chose qu'elle crut bon d'évoquer.

« Je n'oublierai jamais comment ça s'est passé, pour moi c'est si proche mais déjà si loin. J'ai l'impression d'encore entendre le bip régulier du droïde médecin, de cette panique qui s'est emparée de moi et de sentir cette affreuse douleur dans mon ventre. Je me souviens de l'odeur ambiante aussi ce mélange de bois et de métal. Et puis, du premier cri et de toi, elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il la fixait, tenant pour la première fois Altan dans tes bras. »

Elle l'observa une seconde, il la fixait toujours, mais elle ne le laissa pas répondre car elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entra, suivi de Ben, et se pencha pour prendre Altan dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle repensa, une nouvelle fois, à ce que Maître Luke lui avait dit sur le bien-être de son fils et décida de profiter de l'instant. Il n'aurait pas un an tous les jours.

Si Chewie et R2 furent surpris de la voir entrer suivi de Ben, ils ne firent aucun commentaire même si l'échange de regard avec Rey avait été assez éloquent malgré qu'il s'agisse d'un droïde et d'un wookie. Elle en aurait presque souri.

Tout se passa dans le calme. Ces derniers avaient préparé un jeu en bois plutôt élaboré pour éveiller les sens du garçonnet. A peine lui avait-il donné que le petit essayait déjà d'en comprendre son mécanisme. Chewie avait taillé le bois, R2 avait assemblé le mécanisme, ils n'étaient pas peu fiers de leur association. Constat qui fit sourire Rey. Ces deux-là étaient extrêmement fiers de leur petit protégé.

Puis Rey s'était approchée de lui, se mettant à sa hauteur tandis qu'il marchait à 4 pattes vers son père, l'infernal jouet en bois devant lui. Le fait que Chewie et R2 aient commencé avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère un peu tendu du début bien que personne ne parlait, Rey ne se sentait pas stressée. Au contraire, elle arrivait même à se détendre.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et vint poser Altan sur ses cuisses. A sa surprise, Ben s'approcha d'eux, prenant la petite main dans la sienne avant de la tourner et de glisser à son poignet un petit bracelet. Il n'était pas en métal, il était tressé et quand Altan tourna sa main, elle put y voir une pierre enroulé dans le cordage au centre. Une pierre bleue qu'elle sentit immédiatement.

Elle releva les yeux vers Ben. Un morceau de crystal kyber, d'un authentique crystal. Ben avait dû s'y prendre depuis un moment pour trouver un tel objet. Elle nota qu'il l'avait choisi bleu et non rouge. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire, elle était trop surprise par la nature du cadeau et passa au sien, elle avait tissé et cousu différents morceaux de lins pour en faire des vêtements. A coup sûr, cela donnerait à Altan un look très « Jakku » mais Rey ne tenait pas à renier ses origines et puis elle avait tenu à faire un présent de ses propres mains et le tissage était un art qu'elle maîtrisait car elle avait toujours confectionné ses tenues elle-même.

Rey finit par saisir la petite main d'Altan dans la sienne pour observer le bracelet. C'était beau, elle le reconnaissait mais c'était surtout la pureté de la pierre qui la saisissait. A l'image de leur fils, elle ne ressentait que de l'innocence à son contact. Elle aimait ce présent, il était fort et symbolique. Elle passa un doigt sur la pierre. Ben l'observait, elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais elle ne sentit étrangement pas gênée. Elle n'avait pas honte d'être fascinée par son cadeau. Elle se questionna une seconde sur la façon dont elle expliquerait l'arrivée soudaine d'un tel bijou sur le poignet d'Altan puis décida qu'elle s'en moqua. Après tout, personne ne serait en mesure de sentir la pierre et libre à elle de laisser son fils porter un bijou, elle n'aurait pas à se justifier.

« Comment tu as fait ? questionna Rey. Je suis bien placée pour connaître la rareté de ces pierres. »

La preuve, elle avait dû rafistoler le sabre de Luke car ces dernières étaient introuvables.

« Disons que je savais où chercher. »

Elle le regarda, surprise de cette réponse assez sèche et concise. Elle avait été douce de son côté, s'intéressant réellement à la nature du cadeau.

« J'aime beaucoup. »

Et elle n'ajouta rien. Mais fut surprise de l'entendre lui répondre doucement « Je savais que l'idée te plairait. »

Elle hasarda un autre regard mais ne dit rien.

A la fin de ces échanges Chewie et R2 proposèrent d'emmener Altan à la cafétéria pour essayer de trouver une sucrerie qui ferait office de gâteau d'anniversaire. En réalité, Rey se doutait bien qu'ils voulaient volontairement partir pour les laisser seuls un instant au vu du léger dégel entre eux bien qu'elle se sentit affreusement gênée de ne pas savoir qu'il aurait fallu faire un gâteau. L'anniversaire s'était relativement bien passé, l'ambiance avait réussi à être chaleureuse alors elle finit par acquiescer.

Elle se releva ainsi que Ben et vint embrasser Altan, qui se trouvait dans les bras du wookie à essayer de trouver la solution du jouet, et le trio quitta la chambre, laissant Ben et Rey au milieu de la pièce. Automatiquement, l'atmosphère se fit un peu plus tendue. Ils ne se regardaient pas et ne disaient rien.

Puis Rey sentit l'une des mains de Ben sur sa hanche. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, trop surprise par cette action à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue, qu'il la fit pivoter vers lui d'un geste souple avant de la faire approcher davantage à l'aide de son autre main qui venait de saisir son cou, pour qu'elle se retrouve collée à lui.

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre ses lèvres et elle sentit la langue de Ben chercher la sienne avec empressement. Elle aurait aimé l'interroger sur le pourquoi de ce geste mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Elle savait qu'elle le regrettait probablement mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser davantage car poussée par elle ne sait quelle pulsion, le manque peut-être, elle répondit néanmoins instinctivement à son baiser faisant fi de l'erreur qu'elle savait commettre.

Elle haleta, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en continuant elle aussi d'embrasser Ben langoureusement. Toujours dans ses bras, il empoigna sa taille pour la faire pivoter une nouvelle fois avant de venir la plaquer contre le mur de la chambre. Elle sentit bientôt ses mains glisser sur son corps passant de sa taille, à son ventre et à sa poitrine tandis qu'elle tenait son visage dans les siennes.

Puis ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche, la laissant enfin respirer, pour venir se poser sur son cou et sur la naissance de sa poitrine avant de venir retrouver sa bouche. Rey avait terriblement chaud. Subitement, elle se décolla du mur entraînant Ben avec elle et continua ses assauts.

Et alors que leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, elle le sentit. Le lien. Elle avait pu entrer dans la tête de Ben l'espace d'une petite seconde. Un instant très court, probablement une erreur d'inattention de leur part à cause de cette fougue soudaine, mais qu'il l'avait comme marquée au fer rouge. Aussitôt elle recula.

« Stop. »

Elle s'était détachée aussi rapidement que tout cela avait commencé, encore essoufflée et haletante de ce moment d'égarement. Aussitôt elle se sentit mal de ce qui venait se passer, elle aurait dû le repousser immédiatement pour son propre bien. Elle observa Ben qui était aussi surpris qu'elle de son brusque revirement. Elle prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? dit-elle essoufflée. »

Elle lui en voulait. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Elle le regardait, il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle se soit écartée qu'elle l'avait été à son approche. Il reprenait tout comme elle sa respiration et prit son temps pour lui répondre mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Ça n'arrangera rien. Au contraire, ça me fera encore plus de mal. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais que ça me ferait souffrir. »

Elle ne masqua pas son agressivité et le fait qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle avait préféré être honnête, elle savait parfaitement que ce qui venait de se produire l'a ferait souffrir car tout ça ne conduirait à rien et lui laisser croire le contraire était le pire de tout.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de me justifier ? finit par répondre Ben agacé à sa plus grande surprise. »

La question n'avait pourtant rien d'agressif, il cherchait juste à souligner l'évidence de la réponse. Et Rey réalisa que s'il l'avait fait c'était évidemment parce qu'il l'avait désiré. Au même titre qu'elle y avait répondu. Elle avait tellement apprécié, l'espace de ces quelques minutes, retrouver à nouveau cette sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait à chacun de ses baisers.

Mais, il n'en avait pas le droit et Rey s'en voulut d'avoir cédé. Mais la surprise l'avait comme paralysée. Il avait voulu l'embrasser, bien elle nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête mais il avait perdu ce droit quand il l'avait jetée. Il ne voulait plus d'elle, il lui avait bien fait comprendre alors il devait comprendre qu'il avait aussi perdu les avantages qui allaient avec.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, s'énerva Rey, pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était terminé alors pourquoi ? »

Il allait répondre mais elle le coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Si tu as des besoins, merci d'aller les assouvir ailleurs. »

Il vrilla son regard sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle venait de l'énerver mais elle s'en moquait bien. Il s'était bien moqué de son côté de sa souffrance de ces derniers mois. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais elle savait qu'il en avait eu conscience. Ça se voyait sur elle et dans son attitude alors elle ne le prendrait pas en pitié s'il n'allait pas bien.

« Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, répéta Rey à voix basse.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il. »

Rey en aurait presque rit devant tant de mauvaise foi. A quoi jouait-il ? A quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle était complètement désabusée par son attitude. Il l'embrassait et l'instant d'après il était à la limite hautain avec elle. Rey passa une main sur son front. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver seuls. C'était trop tôt. Tout se passait bien jusque-là. Mais il avait fallu qu'il fasse ça ! Comment en l'espace de cinq minutes l'ambiance avait-elle pu passer d'acceptable à catastrophique ?

« Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? s'énerva Rey. C'est limite insultant tellement ça paraît évident !

-Comme ça me paraît évident d'embrasser la mère de mon fils, répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Rey le regarda de haut en bas, choquée par cette réponse. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle essaya de se contenir.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne vois pas comment expliquer ton attitude sinon. Ou alors tu es victime d'une amnésie temporaire. Ça ne nous aidera pas de retourner dans cette relation. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on repousse sans arrêt nos problèmes et nos divergences, ce n'est pas en l'évitant une nouvelle fois qu'on s'en sortira. C'est bien ce que tu as souligné la dernière fois que ce sujet a été évoqué, dit Rey amère.

-Parce que la situation actuelle te satisfait ?

-Pardon ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas la personne responsable de cette situation. Si elle te déplaît, merci de ne t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans mais je te prie d'assumer tes décisions. Et comment oses-tu me poser cette question ? »

Cette fois, elle ne masqua pas son émotion. Elle savait qu'elle commençait à remonter dangereusement à la surface mais elle refusait de se laisser envahir. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible.

« Tu connais la réponse à cette question, finit-elle par dire. Mais je ne veux plus souffrir, Ben. Ces derniers mois ont été trop durs à vivre. »

Elle laissa passer un temps de pause avant de reprendre.

« La situation est difficile pour nous deux, je peux le concevoir. Mais je ne vois pas de solution, aucun de nous ne veut renoncer alors je ne vois pas comment tout pourrait s'arranger. Et puis tu as été très clair la dernière fois, je n'ai pas voulu te rejoindre, ni toi, alors entre nous c'est terminé. Sans compter que je représente une gêne pour toi, pour tes ambitions. Nous ne nous contentons plus de ce que nous avions. On est enfin arrivés au point de blocage. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Et je t'interdis de me laisser espérer. »

Elle l'avait dit. Probablement la chose la plus compliquée à vivre pour elle après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Depuis 3 mois, Rey s'était questionnée sur les sentiments de Ben à son égard. Elle avait pensé à cette question des centaines de fois, elle en avait pleuré des nuits entières et puis elle avait fini par s'interdire d'y penser. Mais voilà que Maître Luke avait ouvert la voie en lui annonçant que Ben se trouvait mal. Elle s'était remise à douter. Y avait-il encore quelque chose ? Mais elle avait dit non, c'était trop de souffrance pour elle. Et voilà que maintenant c'était Ben lui-même qui venait remuer toute cette histoire alors qu'elle avait réussi, difficilement, à accepter que peut-être il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle. Un fait qui lui avait été particulièrement difficile à admettre mais qu'elle avait fini par envisager vu son choix et ses attitudes lors des connexions. Mais il avait fallu qu'il l'embrasse. Que cela signifiait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? finit-il par demander.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Ben ? reprit Rey. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai beau tourner et retourner toute cette histoire dans ma tête depuis 3 mois, je ne comprends pas ! dit Rey en pleurant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu motiver ta décision et c'est en train de me rende dingue ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi les choses, je suis prête à tout entendre.

-Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué la dernière fois. J'ai été très clair.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassée si tu continues à croire que tu dois me repousser pour accomplir ton devoir ? Si tu es prêt à briser notre famille pour ça ! »

Ça aussi, elle l'avait enfin dit. Car c'était la réalité, Ben avait choisi la destinée qu'il croyait être la sienne au lieu de leur famille. Il avait voulu la voir suivre ce même chemin mais elle avait refusé alors il avait choisi de poursuivre ce chemin sans elle. Après son questionnement sur ses sentiments, ce point était celui qui provoquait le plus de blocage chez elle bien qu'elle pensait les deux liés. Le manque de sentiment avait pu lui ouvrir les yeux sur son impact à elle dans la réussite de son projet. Elle ne lui laissa pas lui répondre car elle osa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des mois et qu'elle se sentait enfin prêt à dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi Ben ? Réellement. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Et elle le regarda, suspendue à ses lèvres et à sa réponse tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se décida à arrêter de pleurer, elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré à cause de lui. Lui restait imperturbable alors qu'elle fondait à chaque fois en larmes. Elle en avait marre de se montrer si faible.

« Rey, je voulais te voir pour…. Commença Finn en entrant dans la pièce. »

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage surpris et décomposée de cette dernière. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de couper la connexion avant que ce dernier ne relève la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire Finn d'être entré à cet instant sans lui demander d'abord son autorisation.

« Rey, tu vas bien ? »

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre quand Chewie, R2 et Altan arrivèrent pile à ce moment-là.

« Mais oui très bien Finn, ce sont des larmes de joie, dit Rey en souriant. »

Elle regarda avec insistance le wookie et le droïde leur faisant comprendre de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle savait que ces deux amis n'avaient pas dû apprécier de la trouver encore en larmes par la faute de Ben.

« De joie, et pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Chewie et R2 viennent de me faire une surprise. Enfin plus précisément à Altan. »

Elle alla vers les deux concernés et prit le petit dans ses bras qui mangeait une sucrerie.

« Ils ont organisé une petite fête surprise en décrétant qu'aujourd'hui serait la fête d'anniversaire d'Altan. Le gâteau s'était juste perdu en chemin c'est pourquoi tu m'as trouvée toute seule encore sous le coup de l'émotion alors qu'ils étaient parti chercher une solution de secours. »

Finn sourit mais se retourna vers eux en les regardant avec insistance.

« Vous auriez pu m'en parler. J'aurais participé ! répliqua Finn heureux mais un peu surpris.

-Ne leur en veut pas, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire donc je n'avais pas pensé à le faire et ils ont sans doute pensé que ça m'aurait mis mal à l'aise de faire ça devant toute la base.

-Oui, je comprends mais quand même les gars, ne m'oubliez pas la prochaine fois ! »

Et Finn leur fit un clin d'œil.

« Et ce petit bout, il a été gâté ? continua Finn en caressant la tête d'Altan. Oui, ça c'est nouveau. »

Et Rey suivit le regard de Finn qui alla se poser direct sur le bracelet qui l'observa avec attention.

« C'est jolie. C'est de la part de qui ? »

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Chewie qui répondit en grognant qu'un tel présent ne pouvait venir que d'un parent. Rey resta inerte quelques secondes face à cette réponse qu'elle trouva parfaitement appropriée. Chewie n'avait pas menti.

« Tu ne voulais pas de fête d'anniversaire mais tu avais tout de même préparé un cadeau, dit en souriant Finn.

-Je ne suis pas une si mauvaise mère, répliqua Rey en souriant à son tour malgré son émotion récente et son malaise. J'avais depuis quelque temps un cadeau caché dans ma cambre, R2 et Chewie m'ont juste aidé à trouver le bon moment.

-Ca je n'en ai jamais douté ! Il est tard, je vais vous laisser. Altan dort debout. »

Effectivement, Altan s'était collé tout contre elle. Rey se tourna et commença à se diriger vers son berceau quand elle se tourna vers Finn remerciant intérieurement son fils de ne pas s'être manifesté sur la soudaine disparition de son père.

« Que voulais-tu me demander au faite ?

-Laisse, on en parlera demain. »

C'était bien la peine de venir me voir ne put s'empêcher de penser Rey.

« OK, bonne soirée Finn. »

Il lui lança un dernier sourire et sortit. Elle souffla automatiquement. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque Finn était entré aussi subitement. Elle posa Altan dans son lit, caressant son visage et s'accrocha aux barreaux. Elle inspira fortement. Elle ne savait pas si, au fond, cette interruption avait été un malheur ou bien une bénédiction.

R2 bippa et Rey se retourna.

« Ça va, merci, vous êtes arrivés pile au moment. Sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de devoir trouver une justification plausible. Et merci Chewie pour le bracelet. »

R2 osa une question difficile : « Tu pleurais à cause de Ben ? ». Rey les regarda tour à tour mais ne répondit pas. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de donner une réponse ? Non, ils avaient compris par eux-mêmes. R2 ajouta quand même qu'il se demandait bien ce que Ben avait encore pu faire pour la faire pleurer.

Il m'a embrassée, pensa Rey. Il m'a laissé entrevoir une chose à laquelle je n'espérais plus.


	37. Partie 4 - Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Tout d'abord pardonnez-moi pour cette journée de retard ! Je me suis levée hier dans la nuit vers 3h30 car une certaine bande annonce allait être dévoilée et du coup j'étais claquée hier soir ^^ ce qu'on ferait pas pour Star Wars !**

 **Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

« Vous aviez raison. »

Rey regardait au loin. Assise en tailleur, elle finissait tranquillement sa méditation quand elle avait senti Maître Luke apparaître derrière elle. Elle venait d'entamer la discussion sans se retourner.

« A propos de ?

-Ben va mal, lui répondit Rey. Je dois bien admettre que, malgré toute votre histoire, vous arrivez encore facilement à lire en lui.

-Ce garçon a toujours été un livre ouvert. Quoi qu'il fasse, Ben a toujours eu du mal à masquer ses émotions. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que toi, tu m'affirmes une telle chose. Tu ne semblais pas me croire sur parole lorsque je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois.

-Il est perturbé. J'ai pu le constater par mes propres moyens. »

Inutile de rentrer dans les détails pensa Rey. Maître Luke n'avait pas à savoir tout de sa vie privée et notamment de son échange de salives avec son neveu. Bien que Rey le suspectait d'en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le prétendait en réalité, comme à chaque fois. Rien ne semblait échapper au fantôme de force, elle l'avait déjà, à de nombreuses reprises, constaté.

« Et pourquoi es-tu arrivée à une telle conclusion ?

-Parce qu'il a agi avec impulsivité et qu'avant il s'était caché comme un lâche. Ben m'a fuie mais il a été, d'une certaine façon, rattrapé par ses vieux démons. »

Voilà désormais comment elle définissait l'attraction qu'il avait pour elle.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ce constat te rassure au lieu de t'inquiéter ? finit par la questionner Luke.

-Disons qu'il a rouvert des portes que je croyais fermées. Ou du moins, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses que ma peine avait pu rendre opaque ou carrément fausser ma vision de la réalité.

-Et j'ai l'impression que cette révélation t'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives ?

-Possible. Je dois d'abord creuser. Rey resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre. Même si ça ne sera pas facile. Et je peux très bien fait erreur. »

Elle y avait songé, longuement. Elle avait tenté de remettre toutes les informations dans le bon ordre, de voir toutes les perspectives et de comprendre son raisonnement à lui. D'abord, Luke lui avait avoué la souffrance de Ben, puis le hasard ou le destin les avaient fait se croiser lors de cette attaque. Ensuite, il avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours avant de réapparaître et de céder à ses pulsions en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il avait craqué. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle elle était finalement arrivée. Ben, à sa manière et malgré ses actes, devait lui aussi mal vivre leur séparation et la revoir de façon si inopinée avait dû faire remonter à la surface toutes ses frustrations. Comment elle le savait ? Elle avait vécu exactement la même chose après l'avoir vu. Passé le choc, elle s'était sentie troublée, en manque de lui et ça avait été à nouveau été dur à vivre. Voilà pourquoi il avait fui. Il avait eu peur de la rencontrer, peur d'être face à elle et face aux vérités qu'elle l'obligeait à voir et accepter. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposait.

Puis, il s'était retrouvé au pied du mur avec l'anniversaire d'Altan. Son petit jeu de cache-cache arrivait à sa fin. Et là, il l'avait embrassée. Ils s'étaient perdus l'espace de quelques minutes, d'intenses minutes.

Rey ferma les yeux et se rappela les sensations éprouvées comme une caresse passagère, un souvenir déjà lointain mais qui ne demandait qu'à être ravivé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son Maître.

« Vous aviez raison, une fois encore. Nous devons parler lui et moi. Pas comme à l'anniversaire. Seulement lui et moi. J'ai enfin réussi à mettre des mots sur toutes mes interrogations, sur tous mes doutes. Je me sens enfin prête à en parler à cœur ouvert cette fois. Sans hurler, ni pleurer et si je peux le ramener… »

Elle regarda à nouveau l'horizon avant de reprendre dans un murmure.

« Et il me doit une réponse. »

A cette fameuse question qu'elle lui avait posée et qui était restée sans réponse depuis en raison de l'arrivée de Finn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? osa Luke.

-Disons, elle se tourna vers lui, que je peaufine encore ma technique bien que j'ai déjà ma petit idée sur la question. »

Le mettre au pied du mur, voilà ce qu'elle comptait lui faire.

« Tu sembles bien décidée mais Rey, n'oublie pas qu'il t'a déjà déçue, garde tes distances. Tu veux le ramener à toi, c'est un geste très noble mais nous ne savons pas ce que Ben a dans la tête.

-Je sais et je vais essayer mais je veux juste qu'il revienne. Mais elle ajouta. Je le promets. »

/

Rey revint à la base plus déterminée que jamais. Elle se sentait remontée à bloc même si une peur tapie au fond d'elle persistait. Si elle faisait fausse route ? Elle s'était persuadée de tellement de choses durant les mois écoulés qu'elle savait son jugement faussé. Pourrait-elle subir une nouvelle désillusion ? Elle devait se préparer à être déçue et à s'être trompée. Etrangement bien qu'elle le savait, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit qu'elle allait y arriver.

Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers ses appartements, toujours dans cet état d'extrême motivation quand elle fut interrompue par Finn. Une fois encore. Impatiente, elle ne masqua pas son agacement et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour son interruption de la veille. A cause de lui sa question, la question la plus importante était restée en suspens.

Mais, après réflexion, cette interruption lui avait permis de réfléchir et d'arriver aux conclusions qu'elle venait d'exposer à Maître Luke. Au fond, elle devait peut-être le remercier. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu réfléchir à tout ça posément sans agir avec impulsivité comme elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Elle lui fit donc un sourire, soudainement plus compréhensive.

« Tu voulais me voir ? C'est à propos d'hier soir ? »

Il acquiesça et lui raconta enfin l'objet de sa venue. Cela concernait la future mission d'espionnage de Rey sur une lune lointaine.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais tu devras t'y rendre seule, ce sera plus discret. R2 et Chewie ainsi que tout la base veilleront sur Altan en ton absence. »

Elle l'écouta attentivement, méditant ces quelques mots. Elle avait toute confiance en Finn mais, pour autant, elle n'aimait jamais quitter la base plusieurs jours d'affilés. Quelques heures oui mais des journées entières… surtout que cette fois elle serait vraiment très loin même avec la vitesse lumière.

Elle fit un dernier sourire à Finn et lui indiqua qu'elle avait bien tout noté et qu'elle se tiendrait prête au départ.

/

Quand Rey passa la porte elle fut accueillie par les babillements joyeux de son fils qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec R2 malgré, qu'une fois de plus, le petit était resté à l'intérieur en raison de la peur presque maladive de Rey de l'exposer au danger potentiellement que représentait l'extérieur depuis qu'elle ne bénéficiait plus de la protection de Ben en tant que Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Les sorties d'Altan en extérieur c'était considérablement réduite.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent bien vite devant cette frimousse à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de craquer, elle se pencha pour prendre Altan dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle et le couvrir de baisers sous les bips excités de R2.

« Comme tu es beau mon trésor. »

Et elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue d'Altan qui rigola. Rey savoura cet instant de pure tendresse avec son fils, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Le voir grandir et s'épanouir étaient une source de bonheur inégalable pour elle. La plus belle chose de toute. La plus pure.

Après plusieurs minutes néanmoins, le petit garçon montra son impatience à retourner à ses jeux. Rey leva les yeux au ciel et le déposa au sol avant de se tourner vers R2 tandis que Chewie entrait dans la pièce.

« Je vais emmener Altan à Rose pour une petit heure, voire plus, ajouta Rey après quelques secondes. De cette façon, je pourrai discuter avec son père et Altan se préparer doucement à mon départ prochain pour quelques jours comme vous le savez.

R2 l'interrogea, Chewie et lui étaient tout à fait prêt à garder le petit si Rey avait encore besoin de temps. Cette dernière s'était mise à hauteur d'Altan.

« C'est gentil à vous mais vous en faites déjà bien assez. Vous avez le droit à votre vie en dehors de cette chambre et de moi et Altan. J'ai tendance à l'oublier trop souvent. Pardonnez-moi. »

Ils balayèrent ses arguments dans un mélange de grognements et de bipements qui l'a fit sourire mais ne la fit néanmoins pas revenir sur sa décision de leur laisser du temps pour eux. R2 bipa une nouvelle question.

« Si, je vais déclencher une connexion avec Ben mais je dois lui parler seul à seul. On a une discussion à terminer. Et comme je n'ai aucune idée de comment celle-ci va se dérouler, j'aime autant qu'Altan n'assiste pas à ça. Il nous a déjà vu, à de trop nombreuses occasions, nous disputer.

R2 bippa à nouveau.

« Je compte bien faire parler Ben. Et au vu de notre dernier entretien où l'on s'est retrouvés uniquement tous les deux, je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous éloigner. Surtout vu la méthode que je vais employer pour le faire craquer.

R2 hésita mais posa tout de même la question.

« La provocation. En évitant de m'y perdre aussi. »

Cette fois c'est Chewie qui répondit insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus voir de larmes dans ses yeux. Rey sourit mais ne promit rien. Elle ferait tout pour être la plus forte. Ben avait ses failles, il l'avait prouvé. Il lui suffisait juste d'appuyer sur les bons boutons.

« Je ne veux pas pleurer cette fois, je me l'interdis. Trop de larmes ont déjà été versées. »

Depuis ce baiser, Rey n'avait cessé d'y repenser et d'essayer d'y voir tous les messages cachés possibles qu'elle pouvait en déduire. Et tous arrivaient au même constat. Les sentiments de Ben à son égard qu'elle avait cru éteints, ne semblaient pas du tout l'être. Du moins, elle l'espérait et elle confia cette pensée à ses deux amis.

« On s'est embrassés hier. »

Un mélange de bip et de grognements mi- excités mi- surpris accueillirent cette révélation pour le moins étonnante ce qui arriva à arracher un sourire sincère à Rey.

« Je suis sûre que vous allez me demander où ça a déraillé n'est-ce pas ? »

Evidemment qu'elle comprenait leur surprise. La veille il la trouvait en pleurs et aujourd'hui elle leur annonçait qu'en réalité Ben et elle s'étaient donnés des baisers. Elle aussi voyait parfaitement le paradoxe de cette situation.

« Il m'a embrassée et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai mis un peu de temps à me rende compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

Assez ironiquement il fallait le dire, Chewie beugla qu'il ne fallait décidemment pas les laisser seuls tous les deux. Le wookie les avait toujours trouvé intenables. Une nouvelle fois, Rey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cet instant relativement détendu lui fit du bien. Des baisers. Rey souffla. Elle s'était enfin décidée à voir les choses sous un angle différent. Le choc de la séparation l'avait obligée à voir le pire des scénarios mais avec Ben, elle aurait dû chercher plus loin. Il était complexe. Mais elle s'était murée dans sa souffrance et peut-être s'était-elle trop laissée guider par elle ? Malgré sa fierté blessée, si elle devait être celle qui devait faire le premier pas, elle le ferait. Et elle savait parfaitement quelle méthode il lui faudrait emprunter.

Chewie grogna et prit Altan dans ses bras. S'ils ne pouvaient l'aider, R2 et lui pouvaient emmener Altan à Rose pour elle. Elle pourrait profiter de ce temps pour se préparer et elle n'eut pas son mot à dire.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, elle se sentit étrangement seule, comme plus faible, plus fragile. Elle frissonna quelques instants mais ne se laissa pas le temps de se dégonfler. Elle était une Jedi après tout, la dernière, si les ancêtres la voyaient avoir aussi peur d'un homme et pas n'importe lequel, celui pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments interdits, ils auraient honte.

Elle inspira un grand coup et elle déclencha la connexion espérant obtenir une réponse. Après tout, Ben l'avait bien fuie après l'avoir croisée sur ce champ de bataille. Hier ils s'étaient embrassés peut-être hésiterait-il à réapparaître devant elle ? Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir sa réponse car il apparut presque automatiquement sous ses yeux.

Elle le vit balayer du regard la chambre, à la recherche d'Altan mais il comprit bientôt qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec son fils mais avec la mère de ce dernier même s'il ne pipa mot.

« Où est Altan ? demanda tout de même Ben qui ne masqua néanmoins pas son incrédulité de la trouver seule. »

Elle comprenait son incompréhension. Du moins en partie. Elle pour qui ces trois derniers mois de connexion était devenu un enfer au quotidien se présentait désormais seule face à lui. C'était différent d'hier où elle s'était simplement confiée sur la naissance de leur fils mais, paradoxalement, elle espérait qu'il s'était attendu à une nouvelle confrontation de sa part. La discussion d'hier devait avoir une conclusion. Bonne ou mauvaise, c'était la réponse qu'il manquait. Elle avala sa salive et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Ben n'était pas stupide, il avait compris qu'elle souhaitait revenir sur les événements de la veille. Elle l'observa et ce fut le mot acculé qui lui vint en premier à la bouche. Ou alors piégé. Dans les deux cas, Ben était méfiant. Moins préparé qu'elle visiblement. Rey ne lâcherait rien alors elle s'approcha de lui.

« Nous avons une discussion à terminer. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je crois que c'est devenu nécessaire et qu'il serait non avenu de repousser une nouvelle fois cet échange que nous fuyons tous les deux depuis des mois. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Elle eut confirmation, elle était préparée, lui non. Elle comptait bien profiter de cet avantage jusqu'au bout. Ben avait montré des failles dans ce masque qu'il s'était mis à porter depuis leur séparation. Et elle comptait bien finir le travail qu'il avait lui-même commencé. En s'y infiltrant et en le brisant.

Elle fit à nouveau quelques pas et s'approcha encore plus de lui. Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se recula. Tout comme pour elle, une trop grande proximité physique semblait le perturber. Un bon point pensa Rey mais elle s'éloigna, remettant une distance plus convenable entre eux.

Si elle s'était trompée et avait mal interprété ses agissements, elle serait détruite, elle le savait mais elle s'en moquait. Elle préférait s'accrocher, de manière déraisonnée, à ce mince filet qu'elle avait entre-aperçu alors qu'il l'embrassait. Elle voulait y croire, elle y croyait déjà si fort. Elle qui avait tenté de se protéger depuis trois mois, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour replonger.

Une partie d'elle avait essayé de lutter contre mais avait vite renoncé tant elle avait l'espoir chevillé au corps. Elle-même se trouvait stupide de s'accrocher alors qu'elle avait déjà tant souffert. Méritait-il qu'elle s'accroche à lui de cette façon ? Son esprit lui disait que non mais on ne peut pas lutter contre les cris du cœur. Et dans le cas présent, il était nettement le plus fort. Elle voulait que Ben revienne à elle, qu'importe ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Ils pourraient surmonter ça, elle en était persuadée.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu y penses ? demanda Rey doucement. »

Elle touchait au lit d'Altan, en étant dos à lui, de façon nonchalante comme si elle le questionnait sur la pluie et le beau temps.

« Tu avais préparé tout ça, l'Ordre de Ren. Je le sais, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Tu avais anticipé tout ça dès ta prise de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas une lubie passagère, tu as construit ce parti, dans mon dos, durant l'intégralité de notre relation. Malgré notre lien, je tiens à saluer, que tu sais bien cacher les choses pour quelqu'un ayant toujours revendiqué ne m'avoir jamais menti. Du coup, je m'interroge. Quand t'es-tu rendu compte que je serai un obstacle ? Quand as-tu décidé que tu devais te débarrasser de moi ? A la naissance d'Altan, quand les choses se sont compliquées entre nous ? Peut-être même avant qui sait ? »

Elle avait débité tout cela d'une traite ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas cillé une seule fois, le fixant sans bouger s'accrochant à sa volonté pour ne pas lui montrer que malgré son attitude très assurée, une part d'elle doutait toujours bien qu'elle se sentait au fond soulagée d'enfin laisser sortir toutes ces choses. Elle continua donc.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé toutes mes demandes de connexion après notre rencontre impromptue ? C'est de m'avoir revue qui t'a poussé à m'embrasser hier ? Ca a remué des choses en toi ? Des choses que tu as voulu fuir et c'est pour cela que tu m'as ignorée plusieurs jours ? Des choses que tu aurais finalement laissé exploser à l'anniversaire de notre fils en agissant de la sorte ? Tu as cru pouvoir reprendre le contrôle mais tu l'as perdu ce jour-là. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle l'avait pris à partie, ne le laissant pas l'opportunité de lui répondre. Elle avait besoin de tout dire avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Sans oublier que sur ce monologue, elle était nettement moins sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Tout cela n'était que des suppositions de sa part. Elle inspira et se décida à terminer, par la plus difficile partie.

« Et la réponse à ma question ? A ma toute dernière question ? Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai demandé ? Je ne le crois pas. Serais-tu en proie au doute ? Te demanderais-tu si tu as fait les bons choix ? »

Elle n'avait plus peur. Plus peur des mots, ni des questions mais les réponses l'effrayaient toujours. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient renoué le dialogue lors de leur dernière entretien elle avait compris qu'en réalité depuis ces trois mois écoulés, elle avait besoin de parler, de comprendre pour l'aider à accepter l'idée qu'elle avait perdu Ben.

Sans compter cet autre point qui s'était rajouté à la balance. Il souffrait. Luke lui avait dit et Ben lui avait avoué également d'une certaine façon. Elle comptait bien en apprendre plus là-dessus. Que se cachait-il derrière cette souffrance ? Parlait-il d'elle ? De leur situation comme elle le pensait ? D'autre chose ?

Il devait répondre à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Elle était prête à tout entendre même le pire bien qu'elle espérait le meilleur.

« La situation actuelle ne te convient pas, termina Rey. C'est toi qui me l'a dit, une fois encore. Et tu m'as embrassée car tu le désirais. J'ai beau avoir eu une nuit pour y réfléchir, tu as mis le chaos dans mon esprit, comme toi seul peut le faire mais vas-y, je te donne l'opportunité de tout me dire. »

Et elle se tut enfin. Ce n'était plus à son tour de parler mais au sien. Elle avait conscience qu'elle l'avait pas mal bousculé à le prendre en étau de la sorte avec toutes ses questions mais au moins, tout était dit cette fois. Et elle espérait qu'il répondrait à tout, dans n'importe quel ordre, elle s'en moquait. Elle le regarda. Il réfléchissait, elle le voyait à son expression concentrée. Mais il ne disait toujours rien.

« Est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

Il releva le visage vers elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

« Dans toutes ces choses que j'ai énumérées, est-ce que certaines sont vraies ? Ou bien ai-je fait fausse route ?

-Tu connais déjà les réponses à tes questions.

-Non, sinon je ne te les aurais pas posées.

-Pourtant tu les connais. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et commença à arpenter la pièce sous le regard un peu désabusée de cette dernière face à son manque de réaction. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et s'agaça de sa nonchalance et du fait qu'il ne répondait en rien à ses interrogations. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir de la sorte.

« Pourquoi souffres-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement. Je tiens de ton oncle le fait que, selon lui, tu souffres. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit pensant que cette information pourrait m'intéresser. Elle se tut avant d'ajouter. Et c'est le cas. »

Elle l'avoua à lui alors qu'elle n'en avait rien dit à son informateur, trop honteuse de l'avouer après son scandale. A son grand étonnement, Ben réagit peu ou à peine à cette révélation. Il semblait davantage blasé que surpris voir agacé d'entendre parler de son oncle. Rey pensa, à raison, que si Luke lui avait avoué s'entretenir avec Ben, ce dernier devait sans doute savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais arrêté de le côtoyer de son côté.

Rey reconnaissait qu'elle s'était beaucoup focalisée sur elle depuis le début de cette histoire mais depuis cette révélation de Maître Luke, elle s'interrogeait sur les sentiments de Ben. Elle essayait de se mettre à sa place pour comprendre son point de vue. Peut-être avait-elle été insuffisamment concernée par ses problèmes à lui ? Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Voir plusieurs ?

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle avait forcément loupé quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle s'agaça.

« Mais enfin Ben parle-moi ! hurla Rey perdant patience à le voir ne rien dire de la sorte. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi ne jamais rien me dire ? Pourquoi me tortures-tu ? C'est trop dur de répondre à mes questions ? J'estime avoir le droit à plus de considération de ta part et te taire de la sorte est en train de me rendre dingue ! Tu me dois des réponses ! »

Il la regarda enfin après ce petit coup de sang de sa part.

« Mais simplement car je te l'ai déjà dit. Une bonne centaine de fois mais malgré le fait que tu m'entendes, tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

Rey entrouvrit la bouche, ne masquant pas la surprise qu'avait provoqué chez elle ces quelques mots. Elle s'était automatiquement figée car jamais elle s'était attendue à cette réponse. De quoi pouvait-il bien lui parler ? Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'en savait rien et il devait le savoir aussi à la façon qu'il avait de la regarder.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? finit-elle par demander hésitante. »

Pouvait-elle être responsable de quelque chose ? De quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ? Mais elle avait raison, elle avait définitivement loupé quelque chose.

« La situation actuelle ne me satisfait pas car elle n'a rien arrangé, loin de là. Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurais désiré et oui j'en souffre mais pour autant, je crois que, malgré mon insatisfaction et la tienne, j'avais tout de même besoin qu'on en arrive là. »

Une claque. Ben l'aurait giflée que la sensation pour Rey aurait été la même. Elle s'accrocha au barreau du lit sous la puissance du choc. Il ne regrettait rien, voilà ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et même pire, se séparer d'elle, semblait avoir été comme une bouffé d'air pour lui, un mal nécessaire. Il en souffrait mais il en avait eu besoin et ne semblait vouloir revenir sur cette décision. Rey vit tous ses espoirs voler en éclats. Bien que préparée à cette possibilité, l'annonce restait rude à entendre.

« Pourquoi ? arriva tout de même à demander Rey. Pourquoi je n'apprends ça que maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ? Si j'avais su j'aurais tout fait pour arranger les choses, tu peux me croire. »

Il la regarda et elle comprit. Elle avait été aveugle. Complètement et totalement aveugle. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'une faille était présente depuis visiblement quelque temps dans son couple, qui le pourrissait de l'intérieur. Elle n'ignorait pas leurs problèmes mais pour elle ce n'était rien d'insurmontable mais elle avait eu tort. Tout sembla s'éclairer dans son esprit. « Je n'en peux plus », voilà ce que Ben lui avait dit à leur séparation, seulement maintenant ces mots prenaient un sens.

« Alors tu le voulais vraiment, tu voulais vraiment te séparer de moi. Tu étais malheureux à mes côtés ? finit-elle par dire d'une voix éteinte, résolue. Je ne peux pas le croire, murmura Rey plus pour elle que pour lui.

-On le savait. Dès le départ on le savait que ce serait compliqué, répondit Ben. Je croyais pouvoir passer outre mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé pourtant j'ai essayé. »

Rey releva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir.

« Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça cette chose insurmontable dont tu me parlais et que j'ai ignoré selon tes dires. C'était cette histoire de camps ! s'énerva Rey. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ! »

Rey avait l'impression de tourner en rond et de se répéter éternellement. Cette raison Ben la lui avait déjà évoquée à leur séparation alors pourquoi lui dire maintenant qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose. De cet état de fait, elle en avait déjà conscience depuis cette terrible dispute qui les avait séparés.

« On l'a toujours su, cette histoire de camps a toujours été entre nous et ça depuis le début avant même qu'Altan ne vienne au monde. Nous n'aurions jamais dû mais nous l'avons fait. Et on avait décidé d'assumer, d'assumer ça ensemble et maintenant en cour de route, tu décides de changer d'avis. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il nous faudra tout de même l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Pour Altan. Il est notre priorité et je refuse qu'il en souffre. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je suis obligée de reposer cette question. Pourquoi nous n'y arrivons plus ? Ça avait tenu jusque-là… et tu décides de tout arrêter car subitement tu n'en peux plus. C'est un peu facile comme raisonnement et surtout tu n'as même pas essayé d'arranger les choses. Tu as choisi la facilité.

-Parce que j'ai voulu que tu me rejoignes, murmura Ben. Je te voulais à mes côtés mais surtout je voulais Altan. C'est insupportable d'être obligé d'être éloigné de mon fils, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça et c'est ça que tu n'as jamais réellement compris, que tu n'as jamais voulu entendre. Il n'y a pas que cette histoire de camps. »

Rey recula, incrédule. Elle ne pouvait y croire, jamais elle n'avait pu envisager une telle option. Une telle raison à ce drame que leur famille vivait. Tout ça avait pour cœur Altan ? Elle secoua la tête. Leur fils ne pouvait être une raison de leur séparation, c'était trop horrible pour être vrai et pour elle ça n'avait aucun sens.

-C'est, c'est faux ! s'agita Rey. Toutes nos disputes portaient sur ce sujet, je n'étais pas inconsciente du problème. Je comprends ta frustration mais je ne vois pas en quoi avoir pris cette décision envers moi à fait avancer les choses. Au contraire, c'est encore pire ! On aurait pu en parler et tenter de trouver une autre solution ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre ton raisonnement.

-Non, c'est impossible sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais répondu les même arguments encore et encore à chacune de nos disputes. Tu refusais de voir Rey ! La seule solution est celle que l'on refuse tous les deux.

-Parce que j'ai voulu que tu me rejoignes, murmura à son tour Rey. C'est arrivé parce que nous ne voulions plus être séparés, continua-t-elle plus hésitante. On ne se satisfaisait plus de se cacher et d'être loin l'un de l'autre. Tu voulais que je vienne à toi et je voulais que tu viennes à moi. Qu'on soit tous les trois. Mais je ne peux pas rejoindre l'Ordre et tu hais la Résistance. »

-On l'a ignoré toutes ces années car à deux on pouvait passer outre mais plus à trois. Voilà pourquoi tout a fini par exploser. On voulait juste être ensemble mais finalement ce n'est pas possible car on ne peut nier indéfiniment ce que l'on est.

-Des ennemis, trancha Rey. »

Le mot était dur à entendre mais les choses étaient enfin dites.

-Alors pourquoi avons-nous fait ce que nous avons fait ? demanda Rey.

-Tu connais la réponse à cette question, répéta une énième fois Ben.

-Par égoïsme. Je te voulais, nous voulions Altan alors nous l'avons fait outrepassant la raison et les risques. Toutes ces années les conséquences de nos actes nous ont ignoré, nous évitant de voir nos erreurs en face mais pour mieux nous les rendre maintenant.

Rey s'en voulait. Elle n'avait rien vu de ce mal profond qui avait grandi au fil du temps entre elle et Ben.

Etait-elle réellement telle que Ben venait de la décrire ? Inattentive à sa souffrance à lui ? A la douleur d'être séparé de son enfant ? Non, c'était impossible. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

« En quoi nous séparer, a-t-il eu un impact sur la situation ? Ca n'a rien changé hormis le fait de nous rendre malheureux. A quoi tout cela va-t-il nous mener ? Comment envisages-tu l'avenir ?

-J'en avais besoin.

-Très bien, alors je crois que cette fois tout est dit, s'énerva Rey qui perdit patience. »

C'était elle qui mettait fin à cette discussion après l'avoir initiée. Peu lui importait désormais les réponses à toutes ces autres demandes. Il avait répondu à la principale pour elle. Ben était sûr de ses choix et de ses décisions et cette fois elle l'avait compris.

Quant à leur avenir, elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à en parler surtout face à ce Ben qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas faire avancer la situation hormis lui répéter qu'il avait eu besoin de se séparer d'elle. Et ça elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre.


	38. Partie 4 - Chapitre 7

**Bonjour,**

 **On avance encore un peu plus dans la partie 4. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre que vous êtes à lire cette histoire. Dans tous les cas j'espère qu'elle vous plait et je tenais à vous remercier de la suivre :) J'espère qu'elle vous passionne toujours autant !**

 **Chapitre 7**

« Cette situation n'est plus tenable. Il faut y mettre un terme. »

Rey releva les yeux vers lui. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait Altan quand Ben avait brisé le silence qui emplissait la pièce. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit et semblait regarder dans le vide. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que la connexion avait débuté. Pour autant, elle avait senti la grande tension qui émanait de lui. Il avait été encore plus distant et plus froid que lors des précédentes connexions suite à leur terrible dispute de quelques jours plus tôt. A chaque fois, il lui avait paru songeur, préoccupé. Et visiblement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ben semblait avoir réfléchi. Chewie et R2 présents également s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

« A quoi songes-tu ? demanda donc Rey calmement en se frottant la tempe. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec lui. Il me semble que nous avons déjà essayé d'arranger les choses sans grand succès. Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce point. Et il est inutile d'en rediscuter sans revenir une nouvelle fois sur les mêmes constats, ça ne nous avancera ni toi, ni moi, finit-elle lasse. »

Rey n'avait plus la force. Elle aussi avait décidé d'abandonner et de laisser la situation telle qu'elle l'était. Le choc avait déjà été rude la dernière fois. Pour le moment, elle se moquait bien de l'avenir, elle vivait au jour le jour cette situation qui ne trouvait pas de solution.

« Je veux que la garde exclusive d'Altan en ta faveur cesse, murmura Ben avec détachement.

-Pardon ? »

Le choc fut immédiat et si brutal qu'elle se mit par automatisme debout, le regardant d'un air profondément choqué. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée quand ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une froideur implacable.

« J'ai dû mal comprendre, articula Rey. »

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle avait mal compris. Le contraire était impensable. Cette escalade dans laquelle chacun semblait ajouter sa pierre pour tendre la situation encore davantage devait cesser.

« Non, il se mit debout à son tour, tu as très bien entendu, répondit-il d'un ton toujours aussi tranchant.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, articula difficilement Rey qui se sentait soudain tremblante de peur et de colère à la fois.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu me l'as bien fait à moi au moment de sa naissance. »

Elle ne masqua pas sa surprise de cette attaque gratuite, ouvrant la bouche en avançant légèrement sous le choc de ces quelques mots prononcés innocemment comme s'ils discutaient ensemble de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Non, finit par dire Rey, on s'était mis d'accord. Nous en avions parlé ensemble, tous les deux, et on avait pleinement conscience du sacrifice que devrait faire l'un de nous pour sa sécurité. Et puis, tu peux venir voir Altan quand tu le désires, je ne t'en ai jamais empêché et j'ai promis de ne jamais te priver de notre fils. Et j'estime n'avoir rien à me reprocher de ce côté-là. J'ai tenu parole. Les quelques jours après notre séparation ne comptent pas. Je pense que tu es assez raisonnable pour t'être mis à ma place à ce moment-là. »

Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de comprendre qu'elle avait eu bien trop mal pour pouvoir le voir immédiatement après leur séparation. Elle espérait ne pas s'être trompée bien qu'il lui paraissait être un peu tard désormais pour lui faire des reproches.

« Certes, mais la situation ne m'a jamais convenue comme tu le sais désormais, mais je m'y faisais car nous étions une famille. Cependant, il est temps que ça change.

-La faute à qui si Altan ne bénéficie plus d'une vraie famille… murmura Rey sans cacher son sarcasme. Tu as voulu tout ça et j'ai déjà souligné que ça n'avait rien arrangé au problème, au contraire, mais tu veux poursuivre dans cette voie ! Ça n'a jamais eu aucun sens pour moi ! Il n'y a pas de logique dans ce que tu as fait ! »

Elle savait cette attaque gratuite également mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis à l'instant présent. Elle souffla et essaya de reprendre plus calmement.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Ben, reprit Rey en essayant de conserver tout son calme malgré le torrent d'émotions qui se jouait en elle. Tu ne peux pas l'emmener. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu me faisais ça. Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses sérieusement à faire une chose pareille. Pense un peu à ton fils et à son équilibre. Altan a sa vie ici, il a toujours vécu à mes côtés, il serait bouleversé. Et moi aussi. Ben, ne te venge pas sur lui à cause de moi.

-Tout ne se rapporte pas à toi et, crois-moi, je ne fais que penser à Altan. De par notre situation, il a toujours été tenu éloigné de moi, pour sa propre sécurité et parce que tu ne pouvais imaginer ne pas l'avoir à tes côtés. Tu aurais eu le sentiment de l'abandonner, comme tu l'as toi-même été. Mais peu t'importait que de mon côté j'avais le sentiment de lui faire vivre exactement la même enfance que la mienne, à savoir d'avoir un père absent, tel un mirage apparaissant de temps à autre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Nous avions conscience des conséquences quand nous avons décidé d'avoir notre fils et cela impliquait forcément que l'un de nous se tienne en retrait. Tu étais d'accord pour que ce soit toi. Et pour ce qui est de ton histoire personnelle, tu n'es pas comme ton père et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es présent pour lui, peut-être pas comme tu le devrais car tu n'es pas physiquement là mais tu es présent, chaque jour ou presque tu passes du temps avec lui et tu lui donnes ce qu'un enfant est en droit d'attendre de son père, de l'attention et de l'amour. »

Elle devait à tout prix le raisonner. Elle ne pouvait le laisser faire une telle chose. C'était inconcevable. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Lui enlever Altan après l'avoir perdu lui serait le coup de grâce. Elle ne pouvait pas tout perdre. Elle ne se laissa pas gagner par l'émotion, elle devait se montrer ferme pour lui faire comprendre que pour le bien de leur fils il ne pouvait faire ça. Elle eut, un court instant, la pensée que cette exigence était un cri désespéré de la part de Ben pour exprimer sa propre souffrance mais elle s'évapora tout aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était imposée à son esprit.

« C'est à propos de ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois ? De ta frustration à être loin d'Altan ? De ton besoin de t'éloigner de moi pour prendre du recul ? On peut en parler si tu le souhaites mais Ben, ne prend pas de décision inconsidérée, hâtive. Et tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas que nous. Comment expliquerais-je sa disparition à la Résistance ? Et que ferais-tu de ton côté ? Comment expliquerais-tu l'arrivée d'un enfant ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu le mettrais en danger plus qu'il ne l'est déjà depuis que tu n'es plus à la tête du Premier Ordre. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je te prie de me laisser gérer mes affaires comme je le souhaite, tu ne connais en rien le fonctionnement de mon Ordre.

-Forcément puisque tu as toujours refusé d'en parler dès l'instant où j'ai refusé ta proposition !

-Et pour ce qui est de la Résistance, tu te doutes bien que leur étonnement et leur rapport avec toi ne me préoccupe pas. Si je veux Altan à mes côtés, c'est mon droit.

-Et pour sa sécurité ? rebondit Rey du tac au tac sachant qu'il s'agissait là de son meilleur argument pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

-Il sera parfaitement en sécurité à mes côtés.

-Peut-être, je ne doute pas que tu protégeras Altan envers et contre tout, j'ai toute confiance en toi sur ce point mais tu ne seras pas toujours là. Si l'Ordre apprend la vérité ? Et tu n'as pas de personne de confiance pour le garder durant tes absences comme Chewie et R2 qui sont des membres à part entière de notre famille et qui sont prêts à veiller sur lui ! Réfléchis un instant, ce n'est pas possible ! Pour l'instant, il nous faut continuer comme nous avons toujours fait ! »

Il ne répondit pas et Rey espéra avoir remporté un combat grâce à ses arguments.

« Tu me dis que je t'ai privé d'Altan tout ce temps et maintenant tu veux me faire vivre la même chose pour me punir, n'est-ce pas ? Aurais-je au moins le droit à des visites ? ironisa Rey. Quitte à jouer au couple séparé, je peux peut-être négocier une garde alternée ? »

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, espérant par sa provocation créer un électrochoc chez lui mais il ne broncha pas. C'est à peine si depuis le début de la discussion il avait bougé.

« C'est ça réellement ce que tu veux pour notre enfant ? Qu'on se fasse la guerre avec lui au milieu ? Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça. Je ne le crois pas. »

Rey inspira un grand coup soudainement, sentant monter en elle une colère mêlée à de la lassitude. Elle baissa les yeux sur Altan qui se tenait au pied de son père avant de poser son regard sur Chewie et R2 qui étaient dans le fond et qui assistaient à toute la scène depuis le début. Rey se sentit honteuse d'infliger une telle vision à son fils et à ses amis, qui avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se faire oublier.

« Chewie, emmène Altan hors de la chambre. »

Le ton avait été doux, presque suppliant. Elle ne supportait plus qu'Altan assiste à leurs disputes et surtout une qui, elle le savait, s'annonçait particulièrement difficile.

« Mon fils reste ici, la coupa Ben.

-Pour qu'il nous voit nous disputer encore une fois ? le questionna Rey sachant parfaitement qu'elle ferait mouche. Venant de ta part, ce serait surprenant ravivant volontiers de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance chez Ben. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps c'était de leurs baisers qu'Altan était le témoin. Cette période lui semblait désormais tellement loin, elle aimerait tellement que leur enfant puisse à nouveau être le témoin de leur affection. Chose qui, elle le savait, n'arriverait plus.

« Je ne te conseille pas d'aller sur ce terrain, répondit-il.

-Alors reprends-toi Ben ! hurla Rey. »

Rey s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton, elle voyait la panique dans les yeux de son petit garçon, peu habitué à l'entendre crier de la sorte malgré les récentes tensions. Elle essayait toujours de se maîtriser.

« Chewie, dehors ! finit-elle par dire d'un ton ferme. »

Le wookie s'exécuta sous son regard d'excuse pour le ton employé et elle fut soulagée que Ben ne s'interposa pas.

« Ne te sers pas de lui pour m'atteindre, je t'interdis de faire ça ! reprit-elle. Laisse-le en dehors de nos divergences. Je n'agis pas comme tu le désires alors tu veux me l'enlever ? Même toi, tu sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Cesse de toujours tout ramener à ta personne. J'ai le droit de vouloir avoir Altan enfin près de moi, répondit Ben.

-On ne va pas recommencer. Je ne veux plus discuter avec toi de tout ça, ça ne sert à rien ! Ça ne fait jamais avancer les choses et tu sais très bien que je ne céderai pas.

-Il n'est pas ta propriété.

-Et la tienne non plus, aboya Rey. Mais tu ne peux pas chambouler toute son existence uniquement pour un caprice. »

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux et Rey put y lire toute la colère contenue par ce dernier. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de franchir une ligne invisible en parlant de caprice. Elle l'avait regretté aussitôt.

-Un caprice ? répéta Ben. Qui m'a demandé de m'éloigner pour le garder auprès de soi car elle ne l'aurait pas supporté ? Cette personne s'est bien moquée de ma position, elle n'a pensé qu'à elle. Et je l'ai fait, sans me plaindre jusqu'à présent. Pour te préserver. Ne me traite pas d'égoïste sans te regarder d'abord Rey. »

Elle avala sa salive et ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça car c'était la vérité pure et simple que Ben venait de lui balancer à la figure.

« On s'était….

-…mis d'accord ? Oui, je sais, ça fait cent fois que tu me le répètes. Etre d'accord à un instant ne veut pas dire qu'on ne reviendra jamais sur les décisions, les choses évoluent, changent, termina Ben.

-C'est toi qui a redistribué les cartes. Tu joues avec depuis des mois, quitte à me blesser et à me faire souffrir gratuitement. Il est normal que je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Un jour, tu es froid et distant et le suivant tu m'embrasses comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés, comment suis-je censée réagir ? Et maintenant tu veux me prendre Altan. Tu souffles le chaud et le froid et toutes nos discussions mènent à des culs-de-sac. On n'avance pas.

-Je ne joue pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, crois-moi.

-Vraiment ? lâcha Rey en riant presque. Pourtant en 3 mois c'est la première fois que tu te comportes d'une telle façon avec moi, reprit-elle très sérieusement, avant tu m'ignorais et maintenant tu t'en prends à moi et tu le fais après avoir posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Une autre attitude plus que paradoxale.

-Quel est le rapport ? s'agaça Ben. Il me semble qu'à la base un baiser est fait pour rapprocher et non pour éloigner.

-C'est ce que tu voulais ? répondit Rey face à sa réponse qu'elle trouvait déconcertante par ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Que je me rapproche de toi ? Alors oui dans ce cas-là je reconnais que m'embrasser est une bien meilleure technique que vouloir me prendre mon enfant. C'était beaucoup plus agréable !

-Il est aussi le mien !

-Je n'ai jamais remis ça en cause ! cria Rey. Si tu souffres autant que tu sembles vouloir me le faire comprendre, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu tout simplement pas dit ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit au bon moment ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

-Je ne sais pas, si ton stupide ami n'était pas entré la dernière fois… je t'aurais répondu.

-Laisse Finn en dehors de ça ! »

Et elle se tut. Elle devait cesser de hurler. Elle reprit donc plus doucement troublée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle le regarda une seconde, s'interrogeant, lui aurait-il vraiment donné une réponse à sa question sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

-Je t'ai laissé une autre opportunité pour me répondre. Tu ne l'as pas saisie et je ne souhaite plus revenir là-dessus. C'est trop tard. »

Effectivement, Ben lui avait parlé d'Altan lors de leur dernier échange mais les questions étaient restées comme d'habitude sans réponses et comme lors de la fin de cette discussion, Rey ne souhaitait plus revenir dessus. Elle se tenait à sa décision. Elle n'y avait même plus repensé, c'était inutile et elle en voulait à Ben de remettre ça sur le tapis. Il avait raté sa chance.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, changea de sujet Rey. J'aimerais tellement que l'on trouve une solution satisfaisante. On savait à quoi on s'engageait dès le départ mais il nous faut reconnaître que l'on s'est laissés dépasser. J'aime Altan plus que tout et je n'ai aucun regret mais cette situation nous fait désormais tous souffrir et je refuse que notre fils d'un an en paye les conséquences.

-Alors quitte la Résistance et rejoins-moi, répondit Ben en la fixant. Pas comme une alliée mais comme, il hésita, ma compagne. »

Et son regard accrocha le sien. Si elle avait voulu changer de sujet, ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Rey déglutit. Elle était comme foudroyée. Cette demande exprimée avec une telle sincérité, à la limite de la supplication et qui sous-entendait l'ampleur des sentiments que Ben pouvait ressentir pour elle lui fit presque perdre la raison.

« Quoi ? finit par dire Rey hébétée qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre tant la surprise l'avait tétanisée.

-Rejoins-moi. Fais que nous soyons réunis. Tu n'as qu'à dire oui et tout ça sera terminé. »

Elle recula de quelques pas. Elle était chamboulée. Elle qui s'était tant interrogée sur les sentiments de Ben à son égard venait de voir la réponse lui être donnée alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

« Comment cette idée a-t-elle pu te traverser l'esprit ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde ? continua Ben. »

Elle avait peur. Elle qui avait tant attendue cette discussion précise se rendit compte qu'en réalité, elle n'y était pas préparée. Absolument pas. Et pas de cette façon où Ben lui laissait enfin entrevoir ses sentiments avec autant de sincérité. Sa façon de la regarder l'a mis mal à l'aise. Il était sérieux, trop sérieux. Il s'approcha de quelques pas alors qu'elle reculait. Ben avait compris depuis tout ce temps qu'elle s'était mise à douter de ses sentiments à son égard et voilà que maintenant il allait lui prouver le contraire.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que c'était la raison de notre séparation ? T'aurais-je laissé croire le contraire ? Si c'est le cas c'était involontaire. »

Rey recula encore malgré l'étroitesse de la chambre, cognant contre le petit bureau de la chambre y renversant tout ce qui se trouvait dessus quand elle avait compris le sens de ses mots qui confirmaient bien ses pensées. Elle ne s'était pas trompée de sujet. Des paroles qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle les avait attendues. Elle ne dit toujours rien, toujours trop surprise par la tournure des choses pour pouvoir répondre.

Elle le regarda, bouche ouverte et respiration saccadée. Elle savait qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Qu'il lui suffisait de lui répondre « oui » pour que tout se termine enfin, qu'ils soient réunis, que tout ça ne devienne plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il lui demandait une nouvelle fois de venir à lui, comme lors de sa visite à l'Ordre de Ren. Il la voulait près de lui. Il la voulait elle, il ne s'en cachait pas et il attendait qu'elle réponde à sa main tendue.

De la même façon que les siens étaient toujours aussi forts, aussi présents, aussi prenants, Ben venait de lui avouer qu'il éprouvait exactement la même chose qu'elle.

Elle inspira et s'éloigna un peu du petit bureau où elle avait trouvé refuge. Ben en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, à cette distance, ils auraient pu se toucher et elle savait qu'il attendait juste un signe de sa part pour s'approcher encore un peu plus. Peut-être même pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il posa une main contre le mur derrière elle tout près de son visage. Elle inspira.

« Si tu quittes ton Ordre, alors oui, je le ferais sans hésiter, je te rejoindrais sans perdre une minute. Je te laisserais l'officialiser si tu le souhaites, je prendrais ton nom, il lui lança un regard d'une rare intensité qui la déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant, mais ne m'oblige pas à aller dans cette voie. Je ne peux pas trahir mes convictions. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui constatant ainsi l'effet de son refus sur lui. Il avait simplement baissé les yeux, cessant de la regarder mais elle avait pu lire, l'espace de quelques secondes, sa déception.

-Ni moi les miennes, finit-il par répondre en retirant son bras qui effleura son visage ce qui la fit trembler. »

Puis, il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas, laissant flotter dans l'air un terrible sentiment de gâchis.

« Je t'attendrai sur Chandrila dans 3 jours. Tu m'y confieras Altan. »

Son ton avait été froid, presque détaché mais surtout il ne l'avait pas regardée comme si cela lui était trop difficile. Rey déglutit et s'avança. Elle fit taire ses pensées qui lui répétaient en boucle si elle avait bien fait de refuser sa proposition mais Rey se tiendrait à sa décision. Le temps des sentiments était terminé, Ben venait de brutalement ramener la conversation à son sujet d'origine. Elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait rien.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais que je ne viendrai pas. Tu ne pourras pas m'y obliger, si tu le veux, viens-le chercher. »

R2 qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis le début de cette confrontation et qui n'avait pas suivi Chewie lors de son départ bippa sa désapprobation envers la suggestion de Rey qui provoquait Ben volontairement et n'offrait aucune solution.

« Ça sera inutile. Tu me l'amèneras. Tu n'auras pas le choix.

-Regarde-moi alors, dit en tremblant Rey, et profère-moi ta menace en face. »

Ce qu'il fit, il lui fit face et l'observa sans ciller.

« Je sais où tu te trouves. Et tu viens de prouver à l'instant que tu tenais tout particulièrement à tes amis. »

Il ne cacha pas son amertume.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça.

-Que si tu m'y obliges.

-Tu pourrais toucher Altan.

-Evidemment que non, je suis en connexion permanente avec lui comme je pouvais l'être autrefois avec toi et tu le sais. Je saurais donc parfaitement où vous vous trouverez pour vous placer en sécurité. »

Elle nota l'utilisation du pronom « vous » mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il les souhaitait elle et leur fils en sécurité en cas d'attaque de sa part sur la Résistance. Il la protégerait mais tuerait sans aucun remord ses amis. Il utilisait son affection pour eux pour la faire céder à sa demande.

« Ne me fais pas chanter Ben.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Et il coupa la connexion.

/

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Ben puisse la mettre devant un tel choix. Clairement, il avait menacé d'attaquer la Résistance si elle ne lui remettait pas son fils. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à un tel stade ? La situation était-elle réellement si grave ?

Etait-ce sa réponse violente à son refus ? Celle d'un homme vexé par le fait qu'elle lui ait encore dit non alors que cette fois c'était lui qui l'avait suppliée de le rejoindre ? Pourquoi lui imposer une telle chose s'il était toujours amoureux d'elle ?

Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi liés et être aussi éloignés désormais ? Et pourtant, elle savait cette fois clairement qu'il ne désirait au fond qu'une chose, la même que celle qu'elle souhaitait : se retrouver. Ils s'étaient perdus mais la force de leur attachement mutuel restait vivace. La preuve étant qu'il la souhaitait à ses côtés et qu'elle était prête à lui dire oui s'il n'y avait pas ce gouffre d'incompréhension entre eux.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer être séparée d'Altan. Jamais elle ne le laisserait à Ben. Bien sûr, elle reconnaissait qu'il serait en sécurité auprès de son père, Ben avait déjà prouvé sa dévotion totale sur ce sujet, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, c'était impensable. Elle avait menti, elle se moquait bien de l'avis de la Résistance malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, seule la possibilité d'une séparation la perturbait. Et elle serait prête à se battre pour ça même si cela impliquait de se confronter de façon directe au père de son fils.

Elle ne lui laisserait pas.


	39. Partie 4 - Chapitre 8

**Bonjour :)**

Tout d'abord merci à mon nouveau follower et bienvenue ! La fin de la partie 4 se profile : dans ce chapitre la terrible rencontre entre Ben et Rey sur Chandrila.

A tous mes lecteurs, merci d'être là ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant (je me répète souvent).

 **Chapitre 8**

Colère, peur, détermination résumaient à eux trois parfaitement les sentiments qui se bousculèrent dans la tête de Rey durant les heures suivantes sa discussion houleuse avec Ben. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie de la sorte, une telle haine ne s'était jamais emparée d'elle.

Une colère animale s'était développée en elle, un instinct de protection autour de son enfant qu'on souhaitait lui arracher. R2 avait essayé de la raisonner, de lui dire qu'elle faisait les mauvais choix et que répondre à la provocation de Ben n'était pas une bonne idée. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre pour Altan alors que leurs sentiments étaient toujours présents, bien que, désormais ces derniers semblaient se retourner contre eux car aucun ne cédait à l'appel de l'autre. R2 avait même osé prendre le parti de Ben en affirmant qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa position à lui.

Rey n'avait rien écouté et avait simplement quitté la pièce, sabre à la main et, pour la première fois, avait laissé sa colère la contrôler dans un entraînement brutal au milieu de la forêt qui bordait la base.

Elle s'était laissée consumer par sa tristesse, par sa déception, par sa haine de la situation et par sa volonté de gagner ce round contre Ben. Elle avait eu besoin d'extérioriser, de lâcher toutes ses barrières et d'accueillir cette puissance nouvelle offerte par tous ses ressentiments à l'intérieur d'elle. Avant de les laisser s'éteindre doucement lorsqu'elle s'était agenouillée au sol, laissant sa peine reprendre tous ses droits dans une crise de larmes salvatrices.

Elle était restée, plusieurs heures, totalement seule dehors même quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber et qu'elle s'était laissée reposer contre un arbre une fois sa colère passée. C'était finalement R2 qui l'avait tirée de sa léthargie, ayant bravé la pluie, pour venir la chercher et la forcer à rentrer. Elle avait écouté sans dire un mot.

Quand elle fut enfin de retour dans sa chambre, Chewie venait de déposer Altan dans son lit et ne masqua pas sa surprise, dans un grognement rauque, de soudain retrouver Rey dans ses bras qui le serrait contre elle en pleurant.

Depuis 3 mois, elle avait essayé d'emmagasiner sa peine, de ne la montrer à personne, pas même au wookie et à R2. Mais pas aujourd'hui, à l'instant présent, elle avait besoin de pleurer, d'évacuer toute sa douleur dans les bras d'un ami compatissant. Elle pleurait, à chaudes larmes, tremblant dans les grands bras poilus du wookie surpris par son attitude sous les bips inquiets de R2.

/

Le lendemain, Rey n'était pas allée aux réunions où elle avait été convoquée. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue au traditionnel petit-déjeuner qu'elle partageait avec Finn et Rose. Elle avait préféré rester seule.

Elle avait voulu méditer mais elle craignait l'apparition de Luke et ne se sentait pas prête à recevoir une leçon de son Maître. Bien que sa fureur s'était calmée depuis la veille, elle n'en restait pas moins vivace et semblait se régénérer dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Altan, son cœur se serrant à l'idée d'être séparé de lui.

Dans l'un des rares moments où elle avait parlé, elle était étrangement muette depuis la veille, elle avait avoué à Chewie l'ultimatum lancé par Ben. Ce dernier, surpris, comprenait désormais son état. Mais R2 s'était mêlé à la discussion et avait forcé Rey à en dire plus sur le contenu de leur échange révélant qu'auparavant Ben lui avait demandé de venir à lui, ce qu'elle avait refusé.

Contrairement à R2, le wookie n'avait pas donné son avis mais Rey savait parfaitement que lui aussi s'était fait son idée sur la question. La seule chose qu'il avait fini par admettre était que l'attitude de Ben lui paraissait étrange.

/

Rey était assise en tailleur, Altan sur les genoux jouant avec les bras du petit pour lui montrer les créatures qui parcouraient le ciel de la planète. Si ces instants devaient être les derniers, elle voulait les passer dehors et non pas enfermés dans cette maudite chambre. R2 et Chewie étaient un peu plus loin observant d'un air détaché la mère et le fils.

Rey caressa les cheveux d'Altan avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ces derniers commençaient à s'éclaircir au fil du temps tirant plus sur sa couleur à elle que sur ceux, très foncés de Ben bien que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils au même âge était toujours très frappante malgré les yeux verts d'Altan. Rey resserra son étreinte sur son fils, appréciant une nouvelle fois la douceur de cet instant.

Elle profita de la vue, celle qu'elle appréciait toujours regarder lors de ses méditations. Une vue plongeante sur toute la vallée, un havre de nature et de paix toujours très apaisant. La base se trouvait à quelques kilomètres et Rey avait toujours apprécié cette solitude pour ses entraînements physiques ou mentaux. S'y trouver avec Altan lui fit beaucoup de bien et elle savoura à nouveau dans un long souffle, ce moment partagé ensemble.

Alors qu'Altan gazouillait, lui aussi ravi de mettre le nez dehors, Rey pensa à tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle l'avait tant désiré. Les neuf mois de grossesse lui avaient paru interminables et quand, finalement, ce petit être s'était révélé aux yeux de tous, il avait su immédiatement toucher son cœur. Elle avait senti s'étendre en elle, cette plénitude, ce bonheur parfait que rien ne pouvait entacher quand le tout petit corps du nouveau-né, après tant d'efforts, avait enfin été déposé tout contre elle. Elle en avait pleuré de bonheur et son premier réflexe avait été de chercher un contact avec Ben, le seul avec qui elle avait souhaité partager cette transe dans laquelle Altan l'avait plongée. Elle se souvenait encore de la douceur du contact, de sa main qu'elle avait prise et qui avait caressé la sienne tendrement.

Rey souffla, passant une nouvelle fois une main dans les cheveux lisses d'Altan. « Oui », voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire à Ben alors qu'il s'était enfin ouvert à elle et qu'il l'avait rassurée sur ses sentiments. Elle aurait aimé à nouveau sentir sa bouche caresser la sienne d'abord avec tendresse puis avec une ardeur à la faire défaillir.

« R2, Chewie, appela Rey. Pourriez-vous ramener Altan à la base ? Je vais rester un peu. Je dois m'entraîner finit par dire Rey dans un murmure presque inaudible alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon. »

Elle leur confia rapidement son fils mais fut surprise de voir R2 rester alors que Chewie rebroussait chemin vers la base de la Résistance. Ce dernier sifflota lui confiant son envie de rester.

« Si tu y tiens, lui répondit Rey sans douceur avant d'allumer son sabre qu'elle avait déposé plus loin et appelé grâce à la Force jusqu'à elle. »

Surveille-moi, pensa Rey à l'égard de R2 mais tu ne m'empêcheras rien. Et elle commença à s'entraîner. Elle se refusait à la méditation depuis la veille au contraire des entraînements physiques. Et elle comptait bien continuer comme ça les 2 jours suivants.

/

Les 2 jours restants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Elle avait prévenu la Résistance d'un départ prochain. Elle emmènerait Altan, pour le cacher dans un lieu sûr afin de le mettre à l'abri au vu des événements récents sur la reprise des combats et l'exposition nouvelle de la Résistance qui se retrouvait désormais en première ligne.

Évidemment personne n'avait trouvé à redire à cette justification bien que Finn l'avait interrogée avec un peu d'insistance mais elle était restée très vague. Son humeur taciturne et ses réponses monosyllabiques avaient fini par venir à bout de l'indulgence de son meilleur ami. Elle s'en voulait mais n'arrivait pas à se montrer plus loquace. Pas avec ce qu'il y avait en jeu.

Elle se rendrait au rendez-vous fixé par Ben, elle l'avait toujours su bien qu'elle ne céderait pas à sa demande. Pour autant et malgré son attitude désagréable envers ses amis résistants, elle n'aurait rien fait qui puisse les mettre en danger d'une quelconque façon. Car elle savait que Ben ne blaguait pas et qu'il était parfaitement en capacité de raser leur base si l'envie lui prenait.

A l'heure du départ, Rey se tenait dans le poste de pilotage, Chewie à ses côtés. R2 était resté auprès d'Altan dans la petite pièce aménagée pour lui qu'elle avait pris le temps d'installer. Finn l'avait prise dans ses bras et serrée avec force avant sa montée dans le vaisseau, lui donnant du courage pour se séparer d'Altan mais lui répétant qu'ainsi il serait protégé. Rey espérait de tout son être revenir avec son fils dans ses bras sinon cela signifierait qu'elle avait échoué et c'était inconcevable pour elle.

Elle enclencha les moteurs et décolla la boule au ventre. Inconsciemment ou non elle serra la grande patte du wookie dans sa petite main pour se donner du courage.

« Dis-moi que je fais le bon choix, laissa-t-elle échapper timidement. Dis-moi qu'il me laissera mon fils, Chewie. Dis-moi qu'il ne m'obligera pas, elle hésita, à lui faire du mal pour qu'il ne me prenne pas Altan. »

Et elle osa un regard vers son interlocuteur pour observer sa réaction à ses paroles, son propre visage trahissant sa déstresse. Mais seul le silence accueilli ses paroles, le wookie ne sachant quoi répondre à ses supplications et ses mots hésitants qui reflétaient toutes ses hésitations auxquels Rey elle-même n'avait pas de réponse.

Et Rey resserra sa prise sur la patte du wookie pour se donner de la contenance et assumer ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour garder Altan près d'elle.

/

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que revenir sur Chandrila serait une telle épreuve pour elle. Elle avait à la fois de terribles et de merveilleux souvenirs sur cette planète. Cette dernière était celle qui avait vu naître Ben et Altan. Elle y avait vécu de très beaux instants de sa grossesse, des moments complices avec Ben, des fous rires causés par l'ennui avec ses deux acolytes d'exil et bien sûr son accouchement.

Alors que le Faucon descendait doucement vers sa destination, Rey observa la nature reconnaissant çà et là des lieux qu'elle avait côtoyés. Et alors que cette vision l'apaisait relativement au vu de son état de stress, elle sentit l'aura de Ben. Elle n'était pas la première, il était donc déjà arrivé et grâce à la Force elle put presque savoir exactement où il se trouvait. Et Rey manipula le Faucon pour se poser.

Quand ils se posèrent sur la planète, Rey récupéra Altan et hasarda un regard sur R2, le droïde, bien que dans l'incapacité de lui donner son avis et d'exprimer son opinion par la parole, semblait pourtant par son attitude réussir à le faire tellement Rey pouvait ressentir sa désapprobation. Mais Rey n'avait pas le choix.

Altan dans les bras, en équilibre sur sa hanche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser une fois encore que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue sur cette planète c'était précisément pour y mettre au monde son fils et que, maintenant, elle était ici pour se battre pour lui. Contre lui. Elle descendit la rampe et commença à traverser la ville abandonnée, un lieu propice à l'échange qui allait s'y tenir.

Elle revit les hautes colonnes de la ville, la verdure qu'elle avait tant de fois parcourue lors de son exil et enfin le bâtiment où Ben devait l'attendre. Elle sentait très clairement sa présence à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant. Chewie et R2 restaient légèrement en retrait, lui laissant le temps. Elle souffla, elle était troublée. Une autre preuve de la cruauté de Ben avait été de fixer ce rendez-vous précisément sur cette planète. Mais elle ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité de lui gâcher ses souvenirs.

Puis, elle s'avança, les jambes tremblantes et entra dans l'immeuble toujours suivie de R2 et Chewie. Le Hall était vide, vestige d'un passé glorieux oublié avec ces hautes colonnes et ces statues majestueuses le tout plongé dans une ambiance presque tamisé mais trop sombre pour être accueillante. Elle s'arrêta dans sa contemplation quand elle vit Ben au milieu de la pièce. Il se tenait droit, dans sa traditionnelle tenue sombre, enroulé dans une cape. Elle s'avança vers lui mais resta à bonne distance. Elle le dévisagea.

« Je suis là. »

Elle allait continuer sa tirade, à laquelle elle avait réfléchi durant le trajet, mais elle fut interrompue par son fils. Chose qu'elle n'avait ni envisagée, ni prévue et qui la pris totalement de court.

« Papa. »

Et elle vit Altan tendre des bras impatients vers son père. Cette vision et cet appel du cœur de son fils pour rejoindre son père lui fit terriblement mal. Altan n'était qu'un enfant, un petit garçon qui aimait son père et qui était simplement heureux de le revoir. Elle ne savait pas si Altan était en capacité de faire la différence entre les connexions et la réalité mais à cet instant, elle pensa que oui tant il s'agitait dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, ayant par instinct un geste de protection. Le confier à Ben c'était peut-être ne jamais le récupérer.

Et pourtant, elle se vit avancer dans sa direction, serrer son fils dans ses bras avant de laisser l'enfant aller dans ceux de son géniteur. Elle sentit comme une boule envahir sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer et elle recula pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur Ben et le récupérer immédiatement. Elle observa le père et le fils, Ben avait toujours eu cette étrange capacité à capter totalement l'attention d'Altan et cet échange ne fit pas exception. Ben, à sa surprise, appela Chewie et lui confia rapidement l'enfant les invitant à s'éloigner. Le wookie s'exécuta et quitta la pièce, témoignage d'une étrange sensation que quelque chose allait se produire. Puis Ben se replaça devant Rey, à une distance raisonnable sous les yeux spectateurs de R2.

La tension régnait entre eux alors qu'aucun mot n'était échangé.

« Tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea-t-elle finalement brisant ce silence mais qui ne redescendit en rien la tension environnante.

-Et toi ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il remettre sa conscience en doute ? Elle ne lui avait jamais rien imposé de si terrible et qu'il ose suggérer le contraire l'irrita profondément. Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux mais elle secoua la tête et les chassa d'un geste rageur.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas ! cria Rey.

-Tu te trompes, répondit calmement Ben. Je ne te vole pas Altan comme tu sembles le croire. Tu auras exactement les mêmes droits que moi. Tu seras libre de le voir quand tu le souhaites. Je ne te priverai jamais de ton fils. »

A travers ses mots, elle reconnut les siens. Et pris conscience de leur dureté et l'horreur qu'ils pouvaient représenter pour un parent.

« Pardon, Ben. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

Et elle activa son sabre sous les bips stridents de R2 qui lui intimait de ne pas faire ça. La lumière bleue de ce dernier vint se refléter à la fois sur elle et sur Ben alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui d'un pas déterminé mais le regard troublé.

« Ne fais pas ça, fut la seule réponse qui traversa les lèvres de Ben qui, dans ces quelques mots, avait tenté de la raisonner. »

Mais elle l'obligea à activer le sien d'un geste rapide et parfaitement fluide en passant à l'attaque avec violence et précision. Elle frappait vite et fort, les entraînements intensifs de ces trois derniers jours l'avaient épuisée mais lui permettaient d'être à la hauteur de son adversaire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé combattre Ben à nouveau en tant qu'ennemi.

Mais où elle sentait sa propre rage, sa propre colère qu'elle laissait se répandre en elle tel un poison, elle ne recevait que des parades et des esquives. Il se refusait visiblement à l'attaquer ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Alors elle s'acharna, plus par désespoir que par réelle envie de le blesser. Malgré son désir d'arrêter et sa peur de réellement lui faire du mal, elle s'accrocha à l'idée qu'elle le faisait pour son fils bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle serait incapable de s'en prendre réellement à Ben. Mais elle avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère, sa souffrance et n'avait trouvé aucun autre moyen. Elle s'était résolue à récupérer son fils par la force.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ce combat dura mais soudain, elle se sentit projetée avec violence. Ben venait de la jeter en arrière grâce à une impulsion de Force qu'elle n'avait pas su anticiper trop noyée par sa colère pour être totalement concentrée. Son corps vint frapper le mur et elle s'écroula au sol, son sabre se désactivant mettant ainsi fin au combat. La blesser, lui faire perdre connaissance avait été la seule façon pour Ben de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne le blesse ou que ce dernier ne l'atteigne par inadvertance.

Alors qu'elle se sentait partir dû au choc, elle eut juste le temps de sentir une caresse sur son visage : la main, non gantée de Ben, qui s'assurait qu'elle allait bien après son attaque pour lui faire cesser son acharnement.

« Ramène là au Faucon, dit-il, et emmène Altan avec toi. »

Avant de perdre connaissance, elle entendit la réponse du wookie qui était de retour dans le hall, préciser à Ben qu'il ne pourrait porter à la fois l'enfant et elle-même. Puis, elle se sentit soulevée, reconnaissant par instinct des bras qui l'avait déjà serrée à de multiples reprises avant de sombrer définitivement.

/

Elle émergea quelques temps après. La tête lourde et l'esprit embué. Elle ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'elle se trouvait sur l'une des couchettes inconfortables du Faucon. Elle se rappelait vaguement, très vaguement des événements se souvenant seulement avoir attaqué Ben et avoir été projetée. Réalisant soudainement réellement où elle se trouvait, elle se leva avec brusquerie et traversa en courant les couloirs du vaisseau complètement paniquée. Ils avaient quitté la planète et Rey sentit une peur comme jamais elle n'en avait connue s'emparer d'elle. Tout son être lui criait qu'elle avait perdu Altan.

Elle s'arrêta net quand, en arrivant dans la salle principale, elle vit Altan debout devant R2 et accroché à celui-ci à lui babiller son langage incompréhensible de bébé. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver en courant, il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres en l'appelant avec tendresse « maman ».

Rey ouvrit la bouche et par réflexe recula tant la surprise s'était emparée d'elle. Altan était là, juste sous ses yeux à la regarder.

Bien que son envie première fut de le serrer le plus fort possible contre elle, elle reprit sa course. Cette fois, en direction de la cabine de pilotage. Quand elle y entra, y voyant Chewie, seul, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver comme un creux dans la poitrine. L'espace d'un instant, d'un très court instant, elle avait espéré trouver Ben dans cette cabine, commandant le vaisseau assisté du wookie.

Son trouble devait être visible car le wookie la regarda avec insistance alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser, totalement troublée par les événements.

« Il m'a laissée partir, balbutia Rey encore sous le choc. »

Ce que Chewbacca confirma. Elle se maintint au chambranle de la porte, réalisant soudainement un point essentiel. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne et le réalisait seulement maintenant prenant conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Ben n'avait pas pu faire ça.

« Il ne voulait pas me prendre Altan. Il n'y a même probablement jamais songé. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça, le couper de ses proches et de son environnement pour son propre bonheur car celui d'Altan est plus important que le sien. Il voulait juste, à sa façon complètement tordue, que je comprenne sa position. Que je ressente cette séparation, cette peur, cette douleur d'être séparée de lui. Que je vive ce qu'il vive. Lui et moi sommes séparés mais moi j'ai la chance d'avoir Altan à mes côtés. Ben est seul et il l'a toujours été. C'est cette chose qu'il a toujours essayé de me faire comprendre et que je refusais obstinément de voir et il a choisi la plus cruelle des façons pour me la faire comprendre. »

Tout s'éclairait tout à coup. Et malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait énormément, elle s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir attaqué de la sorte. Elle avait été si violente, si dure, si acharnée alors que Ben avait simplement mal, leur séparation était encore plus difficile pour lui qu'elle ne l'était pour elle et elle venait de le réaliser. Avec le temps elle avait fini par oublier le terrible sacrifice qu'elle avait demandé à Ben lors de sa grossesse, s'étant habituée à avoir son fils auprès d'elle chaque jour, oubliant la frustration et la douleur de Ben dans cette forme d'habitude et de normalité que les mois avaient fini par installer. Elle avait accepté cette situation, la vivant relativement bien malgré le manque et son désir d'être réuni alors que lui non.

« Il m'a portée jusqu'au Faucon n'est-ce pas ? »

Une nouvelle fois Chewbacca confirma, s'assurant n'avoir eu le droit de décoller qu'une fois que Ben s'était assuré de sa bonne santé.

Rey quitta le cockpit et courut à nouveau vers la grande salle. Elle se pencha et prit Altan dans ses bras avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

« Pardon. »

Et elle ne le lâcha plus trop heureuse de l'avoir avec elle.

/

« Rey ? »

Cette dernière ne fut pas étonnée du ton profondément surpris qu'avait pris Finn à sa descente du Faucon. Altan dans les bras, elle vint se placer près de son ami. Elle se sentait épuisée, elle savait parfaitement que cela devait se lire sur son visage. Elle était épuisée physiquement mais aussi mentalement.

« Je n'ai pas pu le laisser. Je ne pouvais pas, être séparée d'Altan, c'est beaucoup trop dur. C'est égoïste et dangereux pour lui mais je dois le garder près de moi.

-C'est compréhensible. Et tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Tu es une bonne mère Rey. »

Finn lui fit signe qu'il voulait porter le petit garçon. Elle lui laissa mais malgré son compliment sur sa façon d'être une mère, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait quand même mal agi. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle voulait juste dormir et oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, les dernières heures.

« Finn, peux-tu garder Altan pour la nuit ? J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. Il faut que j'évacue ce trop plein d'émotions et j'ai besoin de dormir sans être réveillée.

-Bien sûr. J'ai une réunion dans 10 minutes mais je suis sûr que Rose sera ravie de s'en occuper.

-Merci. »

Et telle une ombre, elle passa devant Finn pour rejoindre ses appartements en priant pour que le sommeil l'emporte vite.

/

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des théories sur les événements à venir pour la partie 5 ou sur la fin de la partie 4 ?


	40. Partie 4 - Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Avant dernier chapitre de la partie 4 ! Tout d'abord merci à Axorion de rejoindre l'aventure et merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette fiction.**

 **Chapitre 9**

Rey était allongée, yeux clos et mains sur le ventre. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur sa respiration écoutant tous les sons et percevant toutes les émotions bouillonnantes de la base. Elle se sentait calme, elle aurait presque pu s'endormir tellement elle se sentait enfin libre à ressentir les émotions des autres plutôt que les siennes.

Pourtant la base était sous tension, un étrange sentiment flottait dans l'air. Tout semblait plus empressé, plus tendu comme si chaque personne était capable de percevoir que le conflit dans lequel était plongé la Galaxie se rapprochait inexorablement de sa fin mais sans donner d'indices sur le vainqueur. Peut-être y en aurait-il pas ? pensa Rey. Un vainqueur unique ne serait peut-être pas la solution cette fois ?

L'Empire avait beau avoir été détruit par l'Alliance puis par la Nouvelle République, le Premier Ordre était né de ses cendres. Comment éviter qu'un tel schéma se reproduise une nouvelle fois ? La question de l'armement serait-elle une nouvelle fois remise en cause ?

Rey reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle ne se souciait guère de ces questions laissant les personnes habilitées s'en préoccuper. Sa lassitude sur le sujet était toujours bien réelle et elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas un tel manque d'implication de sa part. Mais, quand Poe avait évoqué l'avenir, elle s'était étrangement sentie vide. Vide, car si les amiraux et son Général commençaient à se soucier de ces questions sur le futur, de son côté, cette page restait tristement blanche ou bien son avenir se résumait en un seul mot.

Altan. Qu'elle avait gardé auprès d'elle. Que Ben avait permis de garder auprès d'elle. Elle chassa cette pensée et se reconcentra, elle préférait éviter de repenser à tout ça mais sut que sa chance était passée lorsqu'elle le sentit dans l'air.

Automatiquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Bonjour Maître Luke.

-Bonjour Rey. »

Il vint se positionner face à elle, dans la même position, sur le second petit lit. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle attendait qu'il la questionne mais il n'en fit rien. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, il ne l'aiderait pas à se confier, c'était à elle de prendre les devants.

« J'ai échoué, finit-elle par dire doucement. »

Triste réalité et constat véridique auquel elle était finalement arrivée après son retour de Chandrila. Elle ne nierait plus cette vérité. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce que l'on avait attendu d'elle. Elle avait honte, à la fois auprès de Luke, mais aussi auprès de la Résistance. Dans les deux cas, elle ne remplissait pas ses devoirs et ne s'en cachait même plus.

« J'ai cru pouvoir devenir un Jedi, je m'étais moi-même persuadée que je pourrais y arriver, que j'étais faite pour ça. Et je le voulais tellement. Jusqu'à ce que je croise la route de Ben et que je me mette à faire n'importe quoi… Elle souffla. Je ne suis pas digne de votre enseignement, ni de ce savoir… quand on voit ce que j'en fais, admit Rey. Et pour être tout à fait transparente, je ne croyais pas que la venue au monde d'Altan me changerait autant. »

Elle ne dit rien, laissant un silence emporter sa confession. La naissance de son fils avait tout bouleversé pour elle, les récents évènements lui avaient permis de s'en rendre compte. Elle avait cru, après ses rencontres successives avec la Résistance et Luke, que son but ultime, celui qui donnerait à sens à son existence était de devenir Jedi. Elle en avait été convaincue jusqu'à la naissance d'Altan. Alors, elle avait compris, que tout ce temps à attendre sur Jakku, elle l'avait rêvé à construire à une famille. La Résistance lui avait donné cette illusion mais, elle en avait découvert le vrai sens en tenant dans ses bras cet être fait d'elle et de Ben. Et dans cette quête, elle s'était trouvée même si elle continuait à croire à son destin de Jedi, ce dernier serait toujours moins important. Et son attitude sur Chandrila, cette violence qu'elle avait pu percevoir lui avait fait peur, profondément peur. Elle ne voulait pas sombrer. Elle avait été si proche, si tentée.

« Je croyais y être arrivée mais, c'est faux. Je n'en suis pas un, vous vous êtes trompé. Je ne maîtrise rien. Je ne contrôle pas mes émotions. J'agis par instinct, avec impulsivité. »

Elle hasarda un regard vers Luke qui restait étrangement silencieux.

« Je me suis laissée dominer par ma colère. Je l'ai laissée m'envahir, j'ai senti cette force obscure se déclencher en moi et au lieu de la repousser, de me raisonner, je l'ai accueillie les bras ouverts comme ceux qu'on ouvre à un ami réconfortant. Elle laissa à nouveau quelques secondes s'écouler. J'avais envie de lui faire mal, de le faire souffrir de la même façon que lui me l'impose. Je me suis sentie puissante et j'aimais ça. Si Ben ne m'avait pas arrêtée, où moi me serais-je arrêtée ? »

Et elle se tut. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? Elle releva les yeux quand Luke s'adressa en fin à elle.

« Ce que je sais, commença Luke, c'est que la souffrance que tu tentais d'enfouir, sans grand succès, depuis des mois vient de resurgir brusquement. Tu n'as pas su la contrôler du fait que tu ais tenté tout ce temps de l'étouffer. Ça a fini par exploser. »

Elle se força à ne pas baisser les yeux face à cette triste vérité.

« Tout ça est très violent pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Je t'accorde que mon neveu vient de te faire subir une épreuve difficile. Tu aurais dû écouter plus attentivement mon avertissement, peut-être cela aurait-il pu t'aider. »

Rey releva un regard étonné vers son Maître.

« Je t'avais prévenue. Quand nous nous sommes parlés peu de temps avant la naissance d'Altan. Je t'avais dit que toute cette histoire perturbait Ben. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter cette situation. Les faits m'auront donné raisons.

-Et vous voulez une médaille pour ça ? cracha Rey. Je me moque bien de savoir qui avait raison ou tort. Que vous m'ayez prévenue ou non ! La seule chose qui comptait pour moi était le bonheur d'Altan. J'avais enfin atteint mon but, celui d'avoir une famille. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Vous avez toujours su que je n'étais pas un Jedi traditionnel. J'ai toujours fait mes propres choix. »

Luke prit son temps pour lui répondre.

« Les Jedi n'ont jamais été des êtres parfaits, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Il ne faut pas les idéaliser non plus. Nous sommes tous des êtres faillibles. Ce n'était pas la Jedi qui était en colère mais la mère, la femme. Tu as été guidée par un profond désir de protection et par un déchirement intense. Et puis, tu n'aurais jamais touché Ben. Rey le fixa. Tu as beau avoir laissé la haine guider ton comportement, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissée te dominer au point de regretter ton geste. Ton attachement pour lui est plus fort que la colère que tu lui portes. Tu dissocies encore le bien du mal, c'est ça être Jedi. Tu reconnais avoir fait une erreur et tu essaies de remettre en cause ton comportement. Tu connais tes limites même si parfois tu les tests un peu. Et puis, il s'agit ici d'un sujet personnel. »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Luke l'aurait défendue elle et son comportement. Elle resta néanmoins très sceptique. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

« Ça n'excuse pas tout, murmura finalement Rey. »

Puis elle se tut, laissant le silence apaiser ses songes.

« Non, car si nous pouvons passer cet excès de colère en nous assurant qu'il s'agit du dernier de la sorte, ton comportement est aussi profondément égoïste.

-Décidemment, le coupa Rey énervée, c'est un trait de caractère que l'on me reproche souvent ces temps-ci. Je vais vraiment m'interroger.

-Car tu l'es et pas uniquement dans ta vie privée. Si je peux le justifier et l'expliquer pour ce qui s'est passé avec mon neveu comme je viens de le faire, je ne pardonne pourtant pas tout. Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas, de cesser de te concentrer sur tes problèmes personnels ? Et d'enfin accomplir ce pour quoi tu as été formée ? »

Rey releva les yeux face à cette remarque blessante. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle était l'un des pires Jedi qui avait dû exister. Elle l'avait elle-même admis depuis un certain temps.

« Tu as négligé ton devoir de Jedi car tu t'es laissée guider depuis un certain temps maintenant par la naissance de ton fils, ce qui est compréhensible, mais surtout par tes problèmes au lieu de ton devoir. Et ma patience, que j'ai estimée très longue, a atteint ses limites. Tes soucis avec Ben traînent depuis des mois, ils ne se résoudront pas subitement d'un claquement de doigts et il n'est plus l'heure de se focaliser uniquement sur ces derniers. Ben est soumis à ses idéaux, à sa colère qu'il ne peut contenir et vous êtes tous les deux prisonniers de votre passion. Vous avez eu des occasions de revenir l'un vers l'autre, vous n'avez pas réussi et vous n'avancez plus, en rediscuter ne vous mènerait à rien, tu peux donc te concentrer sur des sujets autrement plus importants.

-Vous m'avez toujours laissée faire comme je l'entendais depuis le début.

-Oui, je l'admets et j'avais choisi volontairement de te laisser faire tes propres choix mais plus le temps passe, plus tu arrives à me surprendre. Je t'ai vu te rapprocher de Ben, franchir des limites, voir l'arrivée d'Altan et maintenant cette explosion. Durant tout ce temps, certes tu as un peu aidé la Résistance mais ton devoir n'a jamais été ta priorité. Le bien ne l'emportera pas s'il ne reçoit pas un coup de pouce de ta part.

-Je vous ai confié mes doutes sur la refonte d'un nouvel Ordre, vous étiez d'accords.

-Mais as-tu seulement cherché une autre solution ? Creusé un autre projet ? Non tu as fait un bébé avec mon neveu. Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire sur tes décisions, il s'agit de ta vie et tu es libre de faire tes choix et je les ai toujours respectés. Mais dans ce cas-là, cesse de te revendiquer comme la dernière Jedi.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Ce que vous me dites, j'en ai déjà conscience.

-Et tu n'agis pas ! Rey, après ce qui s'est passé avec Ben et ensuite ton arrivée sur l'île, je me suis remis en question. J'ai reconnu m'être trompé et j'ai accepté l'idée que la refonte d'un Ordre Jedi n'était pas la meilleure des idées. J'ai placé mes espoirs en toi, m'attendant à te voir trouver une solution, réussir là où j'avais échoué. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu n'as jamais demandé cette responsabilité. Moi non plus à l'époque mais, parfois, il faut accepter que le destin l'a choisi pour nous. Et il nous faut faire avec sinon l'avenir pourrait en être chamboulé.

-Je sais que vous avez raison. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai encore besoin d'un guide. Je me sens perdue, dans tous les aspects de ma vie, je suis dépassée. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Je pense que te focaliser sur une autre quête que celle de ta vie personnelle te ferait du bien. Tu étouffes ! C'est le bon moment pour enfin reprendre ta mission. Celle que Poe t'avait confiée et que tu as su déjouer par, il faut le noter, un habile passe-passe. Bien qu'Altan sera vraisemblablement doué d'un fort potentiel, il est encore trop jeune pour être formé. Un potentiel qu'il faudra garder avec bienveillance à l'œil. Mais il est encore bien trop jeune pour débattre de cette question. Comme celle du rôle de Ben dans son éventuelle formation. »

Rey médita ses paroles. Luke avait raison, elle ne pourrait lui dire le contraire. Et il avait probablement doublement raison. Voir autre chose lui ferait du bien. Concernant Altan, toutes ces questions lui avaient naturellement traversé l'esprit au vu des divergences d'opinion entre Ben et elle sur l'utilisation de la Force mais elle avait choisi de les résoudre en temps voulu. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes maintenant sans se soucier de ceux à venir.

« Je crois sincèrement être la pire élève que vous n'ayez jamais eue.

-Ben a basculé du côté obscur, pour l'instant ce titre lui revient toujours. »

Bien qu'horrible, cette remarque lui tira un sourire face à l'ironie de la situation.

« Alors nous nous sommes bien trouvés, répondit Rey.

-Peut-être étiez-vous faits pour vous rencontrer. »

Rey dévisagea Luke, surprise par ces paroles mais n'ajouta rien.

« Je vais me reprendre. Je dois me reprendre. Et j'ai vraiment envie de réussir à concilier les deux. Mon rôle de mère et mon devoir de Jedi. Je sens que c'est possible malgré mes doutes, tous mes mensonges et toute cette situation compliquée. Vous avez-vous-même finit par vous éloigner de tout ça quand vous avez choisi de créer votre temple. Peut-être est-ce aussi une bonne solution pour moi ? M'éloigner de la Résistance et me concentrer sur mon destin de Jedi. »

Et étrangement, elle se sentit soulagée de l'avoir dit à haute voix. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y réfléchir depuis ces derniers instants partagés avec Ben, ayant enfin du temps pour le faire.

« Cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit il y a peu, reprit Rey. Je pourrais élever Altan tranquillement sans avoir sans arrêt peur que quelqu'un reconnaisse Ben en lui ou qu'il se mette à dire papa ou à poser les mauvaises questions en grandissant. Je vais déjà lui imposer une vie de mensonges au moins, en vivant éloigné, je lui enlèverais cette pression permanente de mentir sur son identité. Et ce sera plus simple pour Ben aussi. Ils pourront se voir plus facilement. Je tiendrais cette promesse, je ne les séparais pas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait vivre avec lui quelques temps en vieillissant… suivant comment cette guerre se terminera. »

Rey souffla. Tout ça était encore trop compliqué à expliquer et à imaginer dans son esprit. L'avenir lui faisait cruellement peur. Elle ne connaissait en rien leurs futurs.

« Et moi, continua tout de même Rey, je pourrais envisager la formation d'élèves, mais à ma manière. Sans toutes ces règles de Jedi, quelque chose de plus intimiste, où chacun s'écouterait. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il existe des solutions pour lutter contre le côté obscur. On ne pourra jamais l'empêcher d'exister, ce serait une folie de le croire comme de croire que personne ne serait tenté. Il existera toujours mais nous pourrions peut-être limiter ces effets en apprenant dès le plus jeune âge aux padawans à ne pas lutter contre mais à vivre avec. A accepter cette part de noirceur. Moi et seulement quelques élèves à la fois pour avoir de l'attention pour chacun d'entre eux sans risquer d'en délaisser un. Vous voyez, et Rey sourit à Luke, finalement j'ai un peu réfléchi. »

Elle se tut et laissa planer quelques longues secondes. Dans un monde idéal, Ben aurait pu l'accompagner dans cette tâche mais elle fit taire cet espoir.

« Il est plus simple pour moi de le faire quand Ben n'est pas là. Je reconnais ma faiblesse quand il se trouve dans les parages. Il a cette faculté d'accaparer tout mon attention et j'ai conscience de ne pas toujours avoir fait les meilleurs choix. »

Rey regarda Luke avec confiance.

« Je trouverais quelqu'un de sensible à la Force à amener près de moi, un unique élève pour apprendre mon rôle et lui transmettre mon savoir avec bienveillance. Mais je ne commencerai pas avant que ce conflit soit réglé et qu'Altan grandisse un peu. Même si je peux déjà chercher. Je ne vous décevrais pas. Enfin, plus. Je vais aider la Résistance au mieux désormais ».

Un long silence accueillit son monologue et elle observa la réaction de son Maître.

« Je préfère cette attitude et je note la sagesse de tes paroles. Tu as raison, c'est encore un peu tôt pour mettre en place ton idée mais la recherche est une déjà un bon point. Peut-être que cette excursion t'aidera aussi sur un plan plus personnel. Tu avais sans doute besoin d'une pause. Tu es enfermée dans cette base presque tout le temps.

-Et pourtant j'ai peur, répliqua Rey avec sincérité. Je ne pourrais pas fuir ma vie non plus. Ben est comme une ombre qui rôde autour de moi. J'ai un devoir envers lui, je ne peux pas non plus le priver d'Altan sous prétexte que j'ai besoin de souffler. »

Bien qu'après tout, elle pouvait profiter de leur absence d'échanges pour s'éclipser à son tour.

« Ce fait me ramènera toujours à mes problèmes, ajouta Rey. Mais vous avez raison, une pause de quelques jours me fera du bien.

-Il te trouble toujours autant n'est-ce pas ?

Rey ne dit rien, son silence était assez éloquent comme réponse. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi profondément égoïste ? Je n'ai rien vu et pourtant, maintenant, je reconnais qu'il a essayé de me prévenir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où cette discussion a été amenée. Mais je bloquais. Je me satisfaisais de la situation car j'avais Altan près de moi, je le voyais grandir et ça me rendait heureuse. Et puis, j'avais Ben. Même s'il était physiquement loin, il était là. C'était frustrant et j'aurais tellement aimé l'avoir réellement près de moi mais je me sentais quand même heureuse et, elle souffla, amoureuse. Mais j'ai sous-estimé son mal-être à lui. Je me suis mise des œillères, j'ai refusé de voir alors que je le savais. Je ne me mentirai pas à moi-même là-dessus. J'en avais conscience mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Tous les indices étaient sous mes yeux depuis le début, j'ai laissé la situation se dégrader jusqu'au point de rupture. Oui, vous aviez raison, tout ça remonte même à ma grossesse. »

Elle inspira, se laissant envahir par des tas de souvenirs, par des mots prononcés, des attitudes auxquelles elle aurait dû prêter attention.

« Ben avait raison, j'écoutais mais je n'entendais pas. Il m'a prévenue dès les premiers mois. Et oui vous aussi, vous me l'avez dit.

-Ben est lui-même fragile d'un point de vue émotionnel. D'autant plus quand il s'agit de la famille. Ni toi, ni moi, n'ignorons les troubles que tout cela a créé chez lui. Il n'a pas tenu le choc. Il t'a poussée à revoir tes positions de la plus violente des manières.

-Car les mots n'avaient aucun effet contrairement aux faits.

-Effectivement, même si cela n'enlève rien à la cruauté de son geste bien que tu sois déjà arrivée au constat que Ben ne t'aurait jamais pris Altan malgré ses menaces. Il aurait été incapable de faire ça. Tu n'ignores plus qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi. »

Rey releva les yeux vers son Maître, troublée d'entendre de telles paroles franchir ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit la dernière fois si vous aviez la réponse à cette question ? demanda Rey sans méchanceté. Vous m'avez dit ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

-Il ne me l'a jamais dit explicitement et puis, Luke l'observa, ce n'était certainement pas à moi de te le dire. Je crois savoir qu'il a su parfaitement balayer tes doutes à ce sujet. »

Rey se remémora l'image de Ben penché vers elle à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage lui affirmant qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle déglutit.

« Oui et pourtant ça n'a rien empêché. Rey inspira. Même si, elle hésita, ça a enlevé un poids en moi. J'avais besoin de l'entendre du moins de savoir que tout n'était perdu, que ça ce n'était pas perdu. Car, elle inspira une nouvelle fois, c'est un sentiment partagé.

-Il faudrait peut-être penser à lui dire dans ce cas. »

Rey n'eut pas le temps de méditer cette pensée car son Maître enchaîna presque aussi vite la laissant troublée.

« Vous êtes vous reparlés depuis Chandrila ?

-Non, Rey gloussa ironiquement. C'est silence radio depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qui est assez ironique car l'un de mes arguments a toujours été de dire que Ben pouvait voir Altan tous les jours. Ils ne se sont jamais si peu vus que dernièrement.

-Il n'a pas cherché à entrer en contact ?

-Non.

-Et toi ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre « non » mais elle savait que ce serait mentir.

« J'ai essayé, du moins j'ai tâté la connexion, une fois mais je n'ai eu que le néant en réponse. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas me voir, qu'il m'ignore. De mon côté ça m'arrange, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il voit Altan. Il souffre toujours quand Ben ne vient pas le voir et je n'aime pas ça. Et j'ai conscience du paradoxe avec ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

-Toute votre situation est un paradoxe à elle seule alors celui-ci n'est qu'un détail. Si tout est aussi difficile c'est avant tout en raison de votre envie commune de vouloir deux choses en même temps. Aucun de vous deux ne veux abandonner son camp mais paradoxalement vous ne pouvez pas vous abandonner non plus. Le pouvoir que vous avez l'un sur l'autre est tel que je ne doute pas que vous finirez par faire le choix qui s'impose.

-Quel est-il ?

-Je pense qu'il finira par apparaître clairement à lui ou à toi. »

Rey médita ses paroles.

« En attendant que cette illumination vous apparaisse, fais ton devoir.

-Je le ferai. »

/

Du sable. Elle le sentait glisser sous ses pieds et prendre la forme de ce dernier pour en imprégner l'empreinte. Elle resta figée sur cette image quelques secondes comme hypnotisée. Elle avait chaud. Elle ne s'était pas rendue sur une planète désertique depuis sa visite sur Jakku, avec R2 et Ben. Elle repensa au petit garçon qu'elle avait vu ce fameux jour.

Elle secoua sa chaussure y chassant le sable sans ménagement avant de continuer son chemin et d'avancer vers la ville qu'elle apercevait au loin.

Elle plissa des yeux et remit ses lunettes de protection. R2 qui roulait près d'elle bippa une étrange remarque.

« Comment ça, tu auras décidemment accompagné tous tes compagnons sur cette planète ? l'interrogea Rey en baissant les yeux sur lui quand Chewie grogna à son tour. Rey se tourna alors vers le wookie.

« C'est sur cette planète que toi et Han avez rencontré Luke. Intéressant. »

Rey lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil amical tandis que R2 lui apporta davantage d'explications. Elle se sentait étrangement bien ici. Tatooine ressemblait en de nombreux points à Jakku, d'où cette sensation familière et un brin nostalgique. Rey écoutait les élucubrations de R2 et Chewie sur la contrebande et les trafics en tout genre de la planète. La raison de sa visite ici. Le Premier Ordre, enfin l'un de ses sbires, était censé y retrouver un important trafiquant d'armes, un lieu plus discret et moins connu qu'un site comme Canto BIght où Rose et Finn avaient mis une sacrée pagaille.

Elle était donc preneuse de toutes les informations possibles pour réussir sa mission avec discrétion. La ville se dessinait avec de plus en plus de détails et Rey resserra l'écharpe autour de son visage pour le masquer et éviter de respirer la poussière et le sable soulevés par le vent. Paradoxalement pourtant, elle respirait. Ce changement d'air et d'atmosphère lui faisait un bien fou. La séparation avec Altan avait été difficile, comme habituellement, bien que cette fois Rey avait senti la nécessité de cette absence. Elle n'en tirerait que des effets bénéfiques. Luke avait eu raison. Et se retrouver avec Chewie et R2 étaient très agréable. Ces deux compagnons avaient toujours eu cette faculté de la faire rire.

« Vous savez, commença Rey, je commence à croire que je ne suis pas la seule pour qui cette petite escapade fait du bien. Je ne vous avais pas vu si en forme depuis quelques temps ! plaisanta Rey. Ca fait plaisir à voir en tout cas. »

Rey inspira et franchit les premières étales de la ville. Le tout était un savant mélange de bric à brac plus inutiles les uns que les autres et ils passèrent vite leur chemin même si Rey s'attarda çà et là sur quelques pièces ne pouvant lutter contre son instinct de pilleuse. Elle rigolait et souriait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un certain temps.

S'ils n'étaient pas en mission, il était aisé de croire pour des yeux non avertis qu'ils étaient comme en vacances ici. Rey allait demander la suite de l'histoire, toujours étonnée de voir qu'elle pouvait en apprendre après autant de temps, quand son regard fut attiré vers un fruit. Son estomac fit aussitôt une cabriole et le goût juteux de ce dernier sembla se répandre dans sa bouche. Enceinte, elle avait raffolé de cette gourmandise qu'elle avait eu le luxe de découvrir. Elle n'en avait jamais remangé depuis son départ de Chandrila après la naissance d'Altan.

Elle s'approcha de l'étale et regarda les fruits, fermant les yeux pour en savourer l'odeur. Elle avait une terrible envie de craquer à l'appel de la faim mais surtout de la tentation. A la base, elle ne mangeait que des portions et ce petit écart lui donnait envie, très envie. R2 et Chewie s'approchèrent ayant remarqué son absence alors qu'elle sortait de quoi payer.

Se sentant soudain un peu honteuse, elle aurait aimé régler avant d'être rejointe par ses deux amis lui évitant ainsi leurs regards en biais quand ils se rendirent compte de son moyen de paiement. Elle ignora leurs regards et se dépêcha de payer.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois côte à côte, Rey ayant retiré ses protections avant de tendre un fruit à Chewie qu'il dévora avant d'enfin prendre la parole, se sentant obligée de se justifier.

« Il ne me l'a jamais reprise. C'est un compte indétectable et la Résistance ne m'a donné que peu de crédits, je ne pouvais me permettre de les gâcher juste parce que j'avais cruellement envie de manger ce fruit ! Le Faucon est plein à craquer de portions ! Je n'aurais jamais pu justifier ça… tenta-t-elle désespérée. »

Mais Chewie grogna son approbation alors qu'il finissait son encas payé par le compte privé que Ben avait ouvert pour elle au moment de sa grossesse pour être sûre qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et Rey choisit elle aussi de savourer en croquant à pleine dents dedans. Un délice.

/

Rey continuait sa progression de la ville observant du mieux qu'elle pouvait toute trace suspecte mais le quartier était relativement calme hormis les traditionnels échanges et négociations musclés entre commerçants et acheteurs.

Elle allait dire à Chewie et R2 qu'ils leur faudraient aller dans des coins plus mal famés de la ville pour trouver ce fameux revendeur quand un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle et la stoppa sur place. Elle se tourna vers ses acolytes restés en retrait derrière elle mais ne prononça pas un mot. Le tout lui paraissait familier, elle avait déjà ressenti ça, mais cela semblait différent des autres fois. Elle releva les yeux droits devant elle, persuadée que celui ou celle qu'elle sentait la recherchait à son tour. Et elle ne se trompa pas.

Une grande masse sombre, couverte par une armure entièrement noire et lourdement armée de nombreuses lames semblait la fixer également. Et elle pouvait le sentir malgré le masque qu'il portait.

Et Rey comprit. La sensation d'abord. Celle de la rencontre avec un autre être pouvant percevoir et maîtriser la Force. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite reconnue cette dernière car c'était la première fois qu'elle l'expérimentait avec une autre personne que Ben ou Luke dont elle connaissait les signatures. Mais ce qui la laissa tétanisée c'est que cet être étrange lui rappela un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Elle l'avait déjà vu et elle savait parfaitement où. Dans cette vision dans la cave de Maz sur Takodana quand elle avait touché pour la première fois le sabre des Skywalker. Elle l'avait vu dans ces hommes, ces spectres qui se trouvaient derrière Ben, enfin Kylo Ren. Il était l'un des Chevaliers de Ren.

Son esprit fit très vite le rapprochement avec sa mission. Il était l'émissaire envoyé pour négocier avec le revendeur. Aussitôt Rey se mit en position, prête à appeler son sabre. Elle tourna juste sa tête de quelques centimètres.

« Chewie, R2 rentraient immédiatement au Faucon et prévenez la Résistance que je vais avoir des problèmes ici. »

Ces deux amis n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre que Rey saisit son sabre, l'activa, et para la première attaque sous les cris paniqués de la foule qui se dissipait déjà.

« Allez ! hurla Rey sans les regarder. »

Il était rapide. Brutal même et elle tenta d'analyser son attaque. Il utilisait sa force physique comme nombre de ses adversaires en voyant son petit gabarit mais sans négliger la technique. Elle para et répliqua avec violence lâchant un cri. Elle regagna un peu de marge de manœuvre et s'éloigna pour étudier le terrain et voir comment l'utiliser à son avantage.

Une autre nouveauté pour elle. Son premier adversaire autre que Ben avec un sabre laser. Elle s'aida de la Force pour gagner en concentration. Le marché était désormais désert hormis quelques badauds restés en arrière-plan et qui semblaient parier sur l'issue du combat. Tatooine ressemblait vraiment à Jakku pensa Rey écœurée en observant la scène tandis que le Chevalier lui faisait face. Sûre que ces hommes n'allaient pas parier sur elle, elle les ferait se tromper.

Elle passa à l'attaque tentant d'affaiblir son rival en lui touchant le flanc mais rata sa cible avant d'esquiver sa parade. Elle transpira et se débarrassa définitivement de son voile resté au tour de son cou pour avoir moins chaud. Elle recula et essaya une nouvelle feinte qui échoua. Elle sentit ensuite, tout aussi rapidement et avec une grande habileté, le sabre de son adversaire frôler son épaule.

Elle devait détourner son attention et se mit en quête d'un objet pour le faire tout en continuant de se défendre. Sa seule solution était d'envoyer quelque chose d'assez lourd pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber afin qu'elle le désarme.

Leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent et Rey cria pour le repousser tandis qu'il essayait de faire peser sa lame sur la sienne. Rey tourna sur elle-même décrivant un grand arc de cercle pour le déconcentrer tout en tournant discrètement sa main en même temps.

Il ne vit pas l'énorme caisse arriver sur ses jambes et le faire chuter.

Elle ne vit pas sa main qui ne tenait pas le sabre se saisir d'une lame.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parer son attaque et Rey profita de ce manque de réflexe dû à la surprise de sa chute pour attaquer et d'un coup sec et franc trancher son sabre en deux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps après son habile manœuvre, trop concentrée à voir les deux morceaux du sabre chuter, de reculer pour éviter la longue lame qui vint entailler très profondément son ventre et qui l'obligea, en hurlant, à reculer et à se tordre de douleur.

Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de rester debout en se tenant le ventre et qu'elle observait tout son sang se répandre sur le sable, elle eut juste le temps de voir Chewie et R2, qui n'étaient pas partis s'approcher et voir le grand wookie tirer sur le Chevalier à l'aide son arbalète, avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

Elle commençait à voir flou et put juste sentir les poils de Chewie se frotter contre elle quand il se pencha complètement paniqué sur son corps.

/

Elle reprit conscience allongée à l'infirmerie et complètement nauséeuse. Elle reconnut les lieux et tout en se réveillant complètement, elle commença à bouger remarquant seulement maintenant que Finn se tenait près d'elle endormi dans un siège dans un coin alors que R2 roulait déjà vers elle depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elle était reliée à tout à un tas de machines et encore trop groguie pour totalement réaliser le déroulé des événements, elle essaya de se redresser lentement. Elle sentit un léger tiraillement dans son ventre mais rien de très douloureux, elle l'associa plutôt à une gêne. Et soudain, les événements lui revirent tous en tête.

Automatiquement alors, elle posa une main sur son ventre et constata qu'il allait étrangement bien pour la blessure reçue. Il n'était entouré que d'un simple bandage.

« R2, comment va Altan ? balbutia Rey en manque de salive. »

Le droïde sifflota qu'il allait très bien. Chewie était avec lui. Ils avaient eu très peur pour elle.

« Et le Chevalier ? demanda Rey en se touchant le front. »

« Disparu ». Chewie lui avait tiré dessus mais dans leur précipitation à lui venir en aide, il en avait profité pour s'enfuir mais il était salement blessé lui aussi. Rey souffla, soulagée d'être en vie et qu'Altan se portait bien même si elle était contrariée pour le Chevalier. Mais elle se soucierait de ce problème plus tard. Elle observa Finn qui commençait à remuer et se dépêcha de poser une dernière question.

« Pas de nouvelles de Ben ? »

R2 fit non avec sa tête rotative alors que Finn se réveillait et sursauta en la voyant éveillée. Rey masqua aussitôt sa déception à la réponse apportée par le petit droïde.

« Rey ! hurla ce dernier en se précipitant vers le lit. »

Elle se sentit gênée. Elle n'était pas particulièrement très habillée et n'aimait pas se retrouver dans une telle position face à Finn.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! On était mort de peur ! »

Rey lui envoya un sourire fatigué mais sincère. Elle se doutait bien que la Résistance avait dû passer par de multiples émotions. Mais cette dernière tiqua à la remarque de Finn.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ?

-Dès que R2 et Chewie t'ont ramenée à la base, on t'a tout de suite placée en cuve de bacta. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu le réflexe de t'en mettre une poche durant le trajet, tu ne serais peut-être plus là sinon, annonça Finn paniqué. »

Rey automatiquement tendit le bras pour, dans un geste affectueux, venir toucher la tête de R2 et le remercier. Elle leur devait déjà tellement, elle pouvait désormais ajouter la vie à sa longue liste.

« Tu y es restée deux jours. On t'a ramenée il y a quelques heures dans cette chambre quand le traitement s'est enfin terminé. »

Elle acquiesça, un peu rassurée de n'avoir dormie que 2 jours. Mais Altan avait dû paniquer de son absence surtout avec celle de Ben en parallèle.

« On t'a prise à temps. Tu ne garderas aucune séquelle, même pas de cicatrice. Ça doit être encore un peu sensible mais d'ici 1 heure ou 2 tu seras comme neuve. Et pourtant, continua Finn, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens ?

-Fatiguée, répondit Rey. Mais en vie et je sais à qui je le dois. »

Finn lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle encore un peu.

« Ils n'ont pas pu l'arrêter, ils ont préféré te sauver. Et nos recherches n'ont rien données encore. Je pense que Poe et les amiraux voudront t'interroger. Malgré une description précise apportée par Chewie et R2, ton témoignage sera important pour qu'on l'identifie. Ce n'est pas commun de rencontrer une autre personne comme toi. On doit en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il est. »

Un Chevalier de Ren pensa Rey qui ne dit rien. Elle l'avait su automatiquement en le voyant et pas uniquement grâce à sa vision mais par les infos apportées par Ben durant leur relation.

« Tu as raison. Je dois leur parler car il n'est pas seul. »

Et Finn la regarda d'un air inquiet. Rey frissonna, elle avait vu six hommes dans sa vision. Six dangers potentiels dont elle avait toujours connu l'existence mais qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois. Et désormais elle avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il pouvait représenter comme menace.

Une menace réelle et mortelle.

/

Un avis sur ce chapitre ?


	41. Partie 4 - Chapitre 10-1

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Fin de la partie 4 avec ce chapitre 10... qui sera découpé en deux parties pour ne pas être trop long. J'espère que cette fin de partie vous plaira :) n'hésitez pas commenter, c'est toujours intéressant pour un auteur d'avoir des avis !**

 **Chapitre 10 - 1**

Rey sentit la sensation familière se répandre en elle et attendit de voir la haute stature de Ben apparaître devant elle. Le vent fouettait son visage faisant virevolter sa longue queue de cheval tressée qui venait frotter contre son dos.

Quand elle sentit la connexion s'établir définitivement, elle ne le regarda pas pour autant prenant encore quelques secondes pour admirer le paysage, resserrant ses bras contre elle. C'était sa première sortie en extérieur depuis son réveil un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était passée voir Altan avant de venir se réfugier ici, son lieu de méditation et d'entrainement, pour réfléchir. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait entrer en contact avec Ben après tout ce temps sans nouvelles. Avoir frôlé la mort lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, sans compter qu'elle aimerait pouvoir rétablir des connexions régulières pour Altan.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda Ben calmement. »

Surprise par cette question mais surtout par sa pertinence, elle se retourna et l'observa quelques secondes. Ben avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus sur Chandrila. Il devait évoluer dans un espace plutôt frais déduit Rey, car sa tenue noire semblait plus épaisse et tenir plus chaud que celle habituelle. La coupe aussi était différente mais lui sciait toujours parfaitement bien. Il semblait aussi plus reposé, bien qu'elle avait noté un autre changement de look. Ben n'était pas rasé, c'était très discret mais elle distinguait clairement un duvet au-dessus de sa bouche et sur son menton.

Rey, ayant terminé son observation, bougea mais ne répondit pas à sa question, l'ignorant volontairement.

« Tu as cherché à me joindre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Après tout, c'était peut-être la raison qui l'avait conduit à lui poser cette question dès le début de la connexion. Ben avait pu, légitimement, chercher à se connecter pour voir Altan. R2 n'ayant pas pu le savoir. De plus, cela faisait désormais quelques temps qu'elle et lui n'avaient pas pris contact. Le hasard aurait fait tomber cette initiative au mauvais moment, celui de son traitement.

« Non. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu faisais sur Tatooine lorsque tu as affronté l'un de mes Chevaliers de Ren. »

Cette fois, Rey se stoppa dans sa marche et l'observa d'un air à la fois surpris et suspicieux. Comment pouvait-t-il avoir eu accès à une telle information ? L'Ordre de Ren avait-il d'aussi bons espions au sein du Premier Ordre ? Où même de la Résistance ?

« Je ne vois absolument pas d'où tu tiens cette information. J'étais simplement occupée. Et comme nous ne nous donnions plus signe de vie, je n'ai pas jugé utile de te prévenir, le tacla Rey.

-Tu mens, répliqua Ben froidement. Tu ne sais pas mentir, d'autant plus avec moi alors n'essaie pas. Tu sais très bien que ce serait inutile. Donc, réponds à ma question.

-Uniquement si tu réponds à la mienne, répondit Rey tout aussi sèchement. »

Elle lui avait menti volontairement simplement pour tester son argumentaire. Après tout, il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était déjà parfaitement au courant même si elle ignorait encore comment.

« Comment tu as su ? Tu sembles parfaitement au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Or, nous avons tout fait pour que cette histoire ne filtre pas et je ne crois pas les informateurs et espions de la Résistance aussi mauvais dans leur mission. »

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, c'était plus simple pour elle d'observer sa réaction de cette façon.

« La prochaine fois que tu te feras attaquer et que tu seras blessée, ne te raccroche pas à notre lien si tu souhaites que j'ignore ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Cette fois, elle recula. Elle ignorait complètement ce dont il pouvait lui parler. Elle n'avait jamais ouvert le lien durant le combat, ni même après. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

« Toi aussi tu mens, articula Rey entre ses dents.

-Non, quand tu as dû sombrer dans l'inconscience après qu'il t'ait ouvert la moitié du ventre tu as dû inconsciemment t'y rattacher. Crois-moi je l'ai bien senti. Les Chevaliers ratent rarement leur cible et tout particulièrement celui-ci, il aime les lames et l'abdomen est sa spécialité. Même si j'ai cru comprendre que lui aussi a pris un très mauvais coup. Un tir d'arbalète de Chewie, je sais ce ça fait. »

Elle ne masqua pas son incrédulité. Ben ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas avec un tel aplomb. Il avait réussi à identifier lequel des Chevaliers l'avait blessée grâce à la technique employée sans oublier qu'il connaissait visiblement toute l'histoire. Avait-elle inconsciemment cherché sa présence, à le prévenir tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance suite à sa blessure ? Aurait-elle pu faire ça ? Si c'était vrai, et elle y croyait, elle se maudissait d'avoir eu un tel réflexe. Mais visiblement il avait vu. Elle choisit pourtant de rebondir sur un autre point.

« Tu l'as senti ? questionna Rey.

Et contre toute attente, elle le vit s'approcher très près d'elle et tendre le bras vers son ventre.

« Je dirais, il posa sa main sous son nombril, d'ici, il dessina avec deux doigts une ligne allant jusqu'à sa hanche caressant au passage le tissu qu'elle portait, à là. »

Il s'attarda quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main et de reculer de plusieurs pas. Rey pouvait encore ressentir chacun des centimètres où il avait passé ses doigts. Même avec les couches de tissus, elle s'était automatiquement sentie troublée par ce geste, retenant sa respiration tout le temps de cet échange imprévu. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Ca a dû être douloureux, j'ai bien failli m'écrouler quand c'est arrivé. Et pourtant, je n'ai dû ressentir qu'une infime partie de ta souffrance.

-J'ai cru mourir, murmura Rey avec honnêteté mais troublée qu'il avoue aussi ouvertement avoir eu mal et avoir ressenti sa douleur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, j'ai cru me vider de tout mon sang en l'espace de quelques secondes. »

Rey ignorait totalement qu'une telle chose était possible. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir transmettre une telle chose à Ben via leur lien. Des pensées, de la colère, ça elle savait que oui mais une douleur physique ?

« Tu as été secourue à temps. Le traitement pour te soigner a dû être long mais efficace. Il s'arrêta. Tu n'as pas réagi quand je t'ai touché le ventre tout à l'heure. »

Effectivement, elle n'avait plus mal mais ça n'aurait probablement rien changé au fait qu'elle était trop choquée qu'il la touche de la sorte pour réagir.

« 2 jours. Je suis restée en cuve pendant plus de 48h. Voilà où j'étais durant tout ce temps. »

Elle crut apercevoir un mince sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne disparaisse tandis qu'il faisait, lui aussi, les cent pas devant elle.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas l'objet de ma question. Je veux savoir les raisons qui t'ont conduites à Tatooine et qui ont bien failli coûter sa mère à mon fils. Je suis en droit de le savoir. »

Bon argument nota Rey. Il avait raison d'être en colère même si elle n'y pouvait rien mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Elle se refusa d'imaginer qu'il avait dû s'inquiéter pour elle-même si son attitude et ses mots indiquaient tout le contraire.

« Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ai-je à te donner une telle information ?

-Les Chevaliers de Ren me traquent depuis que Hux leur a dit pour Snoke. Si je peux en localiser un, je suis simplement preneur de l'information pour alléger le nombre de mes poursuivants. »

Rey ne masqua pas son étonnement. Ben ne l'avait jamais informée qu'il était poursuivi par ses anciens camarades, si ce terme pouvait être utilisé.

« Il devait y rencontrer un trafiquant d'armes, s'entendit répondre automatiquement Rey. Du moins, c'était la raison de ma présence là-bas. Quelqu'un du Premier Ordre devait rencontrer un trafiquant. Etait-ce lui ou bien faisait-il partie de l'escorte, je n'en sais rien. »

Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences de transmettre cette information à l'ennemi.

« Est-ce qu'il était seul ? continua Ben.

-Il me l'a semblé en tout cas. Je n'ai senti personne d'autre comme lui. »

Ben acquiesça, visiblement satisfait des informations reçues et ne remettant pas en cause leur véracité. Elle sentait qu'il allait couper court à la discussion mais Rey avait encore une dernière chose à lui dire, maintenant qu'il était face à elle.

Ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur l'épisode Chandrila. Et elle avait failli mourir sans avoir dit ce qu'elle voulait à ce sujet alors, Rey inspira et se lança.

« Tu m'as consciemment fait du mal pour que je comprenne ta situation. Ce que tu as fait, c'était complètement tordu. Il la regarda fixement. Jamais, je ne t'aurais fait une telle chose, me laisser croire que tu allais me séparer d'Altan… c'est horrible de faire ça, de me faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avoir cette idée et, pire, la mettre en œuvre ?

-Je…

-Crois-moi, lui coupa la parole Rey, le message est bien passé. Tu n'as plus à t'en inquiéter. J'ai bien compris. Tu souffres. Moi aussi Ben, affreusement. Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne me sente malheureuse. Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant au quotidien, de mes sourires de façade, de cette fausse implication dans les stratégies militaires…. Rien ne m'atteint ! On a brisé ce qu'il y avait entre nous et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Mais, malgré tout, je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu m'as poussée à franchir des limites dont je ne me croyais pas capable. Je me fais peur quand je suis avec toi. »

Elle avait clairement flirté avec le côté obscur.

« Et, elle marqua une pause, je ne m'en serais jamais remise si je t'avais touché. Si je t'avais fait du mal dans ma fureur. Je m'en serais voulue. »

Ca aussi elle avait eu besoin de lui dire. Qu'il puisse croire le contraire lui était insupportable.

« J'étais en colère et j'avais besoin que tu comprennes, que tu te mettes à ma place et seule une méthode radicale pouvait faire effet car les mots n'en avaient pas. Et j'ai fait le pire des choix pour ça. Il la fixa. Je n'aurais pas dû. Et, il s'arrêta, je l'ai compris en voyant ta détresse et en te voyant te métamorphoser par la colère. Tu n'étais plus toi. Pardon.

-Alors stop, enchaîna Rey ne préférant pas s'attarder sur ses excuses, je veux qu'on arrête de se faire du mal. Je ne peux plus, je ne le supporte plus. On se détruit. »

Elle passa une main sur son visage, lasse. Elle était touchée qu'il lui présente des excuses qu'elle savait sincères. Ils étaient tous les deux ressortis chamboulés de ce qui s'était produit sur la planète.

« On ne peut pas continuer, pas comme ça, continua Rey. A s'éviter comme on le fait ou à se hurler dessus quand, enfin, on se voit. Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour moi et encore moins pour Altan. On a fait des choix tous les deux, pris des décisions, il faut nous y tenir. C'est terminé, on doit l'accepter même si cette idée est insupportable et nous fait souffrir. Elle le regarda avant de reprendre. Cette fois, on doit prendre une vraie décision et cesser de laisser traîner tout ça. Ca ne nous mènera à rien. On doit acter notre séparation pour de bon et s'organiser pour vivre avec définitivement avant que toi et moi devenions des monstres.

-Tu me manques. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de cette réponse à sa proposition.

« Ne fais pas ça Ben, stp. Ne relance pas encore le débat, pas encore une fois, ça ne servira à rien et on le sait tous les deux. Et, Rey s'énerva, je refuse de redire encore et encore les mêmes choses. C'est épuisant. Je n'ai pas l'énergie, pas après ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Ça m'a fait réaliser certaines choses, j'ai besoin de calme, de stabilité.

-Rey, on peut encore arranger les choses.

-Non ! s'exclama Rey fermement. Cesse de me faire croire le contraire alors que c'est impossible. On a déjà essayé et maintenant c'est moi qui dit stop. On est allés trop loin, regarde ce qu'on est prêts à se faire. Au mal qu'on s'est déjà fait ! Je n'en peux plus ! Arrête de t'accrocher à moi ! cria-t-elle avec désespoir. Laisse-moi partir pour notre bien à tous les deux, sanglota Rey. Tu sais que j'ai raison et tu sais le mal que ça peut me faire de l'admettre.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Vraiment ? Que je te laisse ? Malgré les sentiments que l'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Tu renoncerais à ça ?

\- Tout ça, notre relation, ça nous pourrit de l'intérieur, ce n'est plus qu'une source de problèmes et les sentiments aussi forts soient-ils n'y changeront rien. J'ai réfléchi durant notre éloignement et c'est la meilleure solution. »

C'était la vérité, elle avait mûrement réfléchi sa décision. Maître Luke lui avait dit que cela finirait par lui apparaître et ça avait été le cas. C'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était finalement arrivée. Loin d'être la plus heureuse et sûrement la plus difficile à prendre mais aussi la plus raisonnable pour eux trois. Malgré la douleur que Rey ressentait déjà se répandre dans son cœur aux mots prononcés. Mais son virage dans le côté obscur avait été un déclic. Elle était prête à renoncer à son amour pour Ben pour redevenir elle-même.

« Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête, reprit Rey, je veux retrouver une vie qui n'est pas faite de souffrances, de larmes et de drames ! s'époumona Rey tandis que Ben s'approchait d'elle et qu'elle tentait de le fuir, le bousculant pour y parvenir.

-Alors quitte cette foutue Résistance ! s'énerva Ben en la saisissant par le bras la forçant à le regarder tandis qu'il l'approchait de lui. »

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa pour le faire reculer. Elle fut soulagée car automatiquement il relâcha son bras. Loin d'elle l'idée de penser qu'il puisse lui faire du mal mais elle savait que le savoir aussi près ne l'aiderait pas à ne pas lui céder. Car assurément c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire.

« Pour quelle solution Ben ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas renoncer à toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? Hormis retourner dans une relation qui me fait souffrir ? Et toi également ! Sinon on en serait jamais arrivés à là ! Donne-moi des bonnes raisons ! hurla Rey désespérée. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et elle le laissa faire mais ne le regarda pas pour autant. Il lui saisit le menton et Rey tenta mollement de se dégager sans y parvenir. Il lui releva, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle déglutit mais ne laissa pas sa détermination fléchir.

« Tu ne dis rien car tu n'en as pas Ben. Tu refuses d'accepter le fait que j'ai raison alors que tu le sais parfaitement au fond de toi. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Et tu le savais même avant moi car c'est toi qui en a eu besoin le premier. Et ce n'est pas un reproche. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ca aurait fini par arriver, je crois que j'ai fini par le comprendre. On aurait fini par se séparer même sans tout ce qui s'est passé. Le fossé entre nous était déjà bien creusé. Toute cette histoire avec Altan l'a prouvé. Ca n'a été que le déclencheur. »

Probablement le constat qu'elle avait eu le plus de mal à accepter mais elle avait fini par se rendre-compte de sa véracité.

« Si je n'avais pas voulu t'enlever Altan… si je ne t'avais pas demandé sur ma base de tout quitter.

-J'aurais pris conscience de tout ça d'une autre façon, continua Rey, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit l'inverse même si effectivement toute cette histoire lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur leur situation. Il caressa son menton d'un geste doux et inconscient, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait lui-même senti son geste. Il fixait le sol avec obstination. Il réfléchissait. Il cherchait une solution, un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. On va établir des règles pour la suite, pour le vivre bien au quotidien. Cette fois, c'est terminé. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus… mais c'est la seule solution envisageable dans les conditions actuelles. »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Ben avait parfaitement compris. Pour autant, il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Sa main gauche était toujours fermement accrochée à sa hanche et l'autre caressait toujours son menton.

« Demande-le moi, murmura Ben. »

Rey le regarda incrédule.

« Quoi ?

-Demande-le moi, répéta Ben en levant les yeux vers elle. »

Rey n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait parler et elle le lut dans son regard. Elle sentit sa main relâcher sa hanche et venir se positionner sur sa joue. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire alors, plutôt qu'attendre, elle prit elle-même les devants et se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

Il s'approcha d'elle, rompant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, puis prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Rey pressa son corps contre le sien s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit bientôt les lèvres de Ben descendre dans son cou tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche dans un râle profond.

Ses gestes étaient vifs et assurés. S'il devait l'embrasser pour la dernière fois, il s'assurait de toute évidence qu'elle s'en souvienne. Et elle ne l'oublierait pas. Ses doigts qui glissaient entre les siens, sa main parcourant son corps avec passion, sa langue jouant avec la sienne à lui faire vouloir pousser des cris et à lui donner l'envie d'aller plus loin.

Des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de la sorte. Le baiser à la fête d'Altan était autrement plus sage que celui qu'ils échangeaient actuellement. Celui-ci réveillait en Rey une ardeur, un manque trop longtemps contenu. Cette abstinence des derniers mois, elle l'avait mal vécue et retrouver pareils sensations subitement semblaient réveiller son corps en entier. Un désir violent s'empara d'elle et elle l'aurait volontiers laissé s'épanouir si sa raison ne la poussait pas à stopper cette effusion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard surtout lorsque Ben laissa vagabonder ses mains de plus en plus bas.

Mais, bizarrement, aucun son n'arriva à sortir de sa bouche hormis un cri lorsqu'il atteint enfin son but à travers toutes les couches de vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle en prononça un autre quand il recommença à appuyer là où elle n'avait plus été touchée depuis trop longtemps. Elle laissa volontiers ses ongles se planter dans les épaules de Ben retenant un nouveau cri.

Et au lieu de lui dire stop, elle le laissa continuer saisissant avec violence son visage pour l'embrasser et lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui faisait du bien. Il comprit très bien le message et son accord tacite car il se précipita à défaire les nœuds de son pantalon afin de lui faciliter l'accès et Rey le laissa faire tandis qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ca ne changeait rien. Et cela il l'avait parfaitement compris tous les deux. Ils profitaient simplement une dernière fois de l'un et l'autre.

Rey s'éloigna brutalement de lui, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées avant de lui saisir la main et de l'entraîner vers les bois, un endroit moins visible que celui où ils se trouvaient. Aussitôt un endroit plus calme trouvé, elle se saisit à nouveau de sa bouche laissant volontiers sa voix exprimer son plaisir.

Il la cala contre un arbre et entreprit de continuer sa douce torture entamée plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Elle sentait son plaisir, en vagues successives, monter autour des doigts de Ben et ne comptait pas le retenir bien qu'elle éprouvait une certaine frustration à ne pouvoir le toucher qu'au travers de ses vêtements.

Subitement, alors qu'elle atteignait presque son but, il s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever et la caler contre le tronc avec empressement. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et resserra sa prise autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber tandis qu'elle l'observait se déshabiller avec le cruel désir de lui rendre l'appareil sur ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

Il se colla rapidement de nouveau à elle, l'embrassa avec dévouement avant de venir tirer sur sa tresse, avec une violence certaine mais terriblement excitante, l'obligeant à lui dévoiler son cou qu'il se mit à embrasser. Rey en fit de même passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'inviter à continuer. Elle avait envie qu'il la pénètre maintenant, qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé avec sa main. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à répondre à sa requête silencieuse.

Elle se fit plus pressante, se frottant à lui par un mouvement de hanche évocateur ne laissant aucune place à l'interprétation. Mais contre toute attente, elle sentit à nouveau les doigts de Ben glisser contre sa peau. Son ventre d'abord puis ses cuisses, une à une, avant de reprendre brutalement son ancienne activité.

Rey sursauta de cette intrusion retrouvée l'accompagnant de mouvements secs, avant, elle aussi de laisser descendre sa main entre leurs corps. Elle s'attarda plusieurs longues et délicieuses secondes sur le sien, complétant les assauts internes de Ben à la perfection avant de laisser sa main dévier vers ce dernier.

Elle sut qu'elle atteint son objectif en l'entendant pousser un long cri profond dans son cou. Il se colla à elle tandis qu'elle continuait, l'écrasant presque entre l'arbre et son corps. Mais, loin de lui déplaire, le sentir s'abandonner contre elle de cette façon l'excita encore davantage et elle redoubla ses assauts luttant contre son propre plaisir qui montait de plus en plus.

Mais elle ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon, elle le voulait en elle. Le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle quand cela arriverait. Alors elle le repoussa assez violement pour l'éloigner d'elle et lui faire la relâcher sans qu'elle, pour autant, ne cesse de s'occuper de lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle put lire un tas de choses sans pour autant réussir à y mettre un seul mot. Elle le relâcha et écarta les cuisses l'invitant à continuer d'une façon différente. Il se rapprocha, plaça ses mains sur son cul, lui lécha la bouche avant d'enfin la pénétrer. Aussitôt elle se crispa contre lui s'accrochant à ses épaules, serrant les cuisses au maximum autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber et le sentir au plus proche d'elle.

Il lui releva les jambes et Rey poussa un cri priant pour que personne d'autre de la Résistance n'ait eu l'idée ou l'envie d'une balade en forêt aujourd'hui car elle préférait mourir que d'arrêter. Un autre son brisa le silence de la forêt, cette fois de la gorge de Ben. Elle accompagna ses mouvements du mieux qu'elle pouvait en raison de sa position retenant au maximum son orgasme. Elle voulait que ça dure, le savourer et s'en rappeler car, cette fois, il s'agissait réellement de la dernière fois.

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau cri et ne résista plus se laissant totalement absorber par son plaisir, fermant les yeux et savoura les spasmes qui parcoururent son corps tandis que Ben continuait à se mouvoir en elle.

Une fois redescendue, elle garda les yeux fermés et savoura les sensations d'après, tout son corps étant désormais extrêmement sensible. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre l'arbre, s'accrochant désespérément au cou de Ben autour duquel elle avait noué ses bras. Elle perdait pied, c'était libérateur de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir. Elle gémit et sursauta quand elle sentit les doigts de Ben glisser doucement entre leurs corps enlacés et atteindre un point devenu hautement sensible pour elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais retint son cri en mordant son épaule. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit nue. Elle le laissa faire, complètement soumise à ses sensations. Elle n'arrivait même plus à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de venir se pencher vers son oreille et de murmurer « Retourne-moi. »

« Quoi ? haleta Ben. »

Alors elle répéta à voix haute en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Retourne-moi. »

Aussitôt, il la lâcha l'accompagnant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Rey s'approcha de lui et, la main toujours dans ses cheveux, tira dessus pour le faire approcher et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Elle haleta et cria quand il la saisit par les hanches et la retourna violemment avec de venir la plaquer avec la même fougue, une main dans son dos, contre le tronc de l'arbre où son visage s'écrasa.

Il était à nouveau en elle et elle ne bougea pas lui laissant libre choix quant au rythme et à la violence qu'il souhaitait y mettre. Elle laissa ses ongles glisser contre l'écorce de l'arbre, tentant vainement de s'y accrocher. Elle s'obligea à ne pas crier avec son poing mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle était écrasée. Littéralement. Par Ben d'un côté qui se mouvait avec brutalité en elle et par l'arbre de l'autre côté. Mais elle s'en moquait et elle se laissa complètement envahir, par le bruit de leurs corps et la respiration saccadée de Ben qu'elle entendait derrière elle.

Les à-coups devenaient plus rapides, moins contrôlés mais il s'arrêta avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour lui et pour elle.

« Je veux te voir. »

Il lui avait glissé cette phrase à l'oreille, entre deux instants où il prenait sa respiration. Elle obéit. Il se retira d'elle et elle se retourna. Elle était essoufflée, échevelée et transpirante. Dans le même état sauvage et débraillé que lui. Il voulait la voir. Elle aussi. S'abandonner ensemble une dernière fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa sa main sous l'un de ses genoux, souleva sa jambe et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le tronc et qu'elle soit stable. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position à se regarder avant qu'il ne s'approche et les unisse à nouveau.

Il cala son visage dans son cou et Rey serra de toutes ses forces sa tête contre elle tandis qu'elle se laissait à nouveau transporter. La seule dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle réussit à avoir lui parut assez étrange.

Assez ironiquement elle avait pensé que tout avait commencé dans une forêt et que tout s'y terminait également.

/

« Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherchée. Tu avais oublié notre point ? »

Rey tourna la tête vers Rose, pas encore tout à fait remise de ses dernières émotions pour être complètement alerte sur ce que la jeune femme lui demandait avec gentillesse. Elle revenait tout juste de sa promenade dans la forêt.

« J'étais, balbutia Rey avant de se reprendre, j'étais en forêt. Je me promenais, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, pardon. »

Et oui, elle avait littéralement oublié son témoignage, trop occupée à jouir callée contre un arbre, pensa Rey. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et stupide. Elle n'avait pas été discrète du tout.

Elle puait le sexe au propre comme au figuré. C'est comme si Ben l'avait marquée avant de la laisser partir tellement elle était emprise de son odeur. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa tête. De toute évidence et elle n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que sa coiffure, profondément malmenée par Ben durant l'acte, ne ressemblait plus rien. Elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir mis un pull avec un col suffisamment haut pour cacher son cou qu'elle savait aussi témoin de sa récente activité. Elle le savait parfaitement car elle avait laissé le même genre de marques à Ben dans le sien. Elle en aurait sans doute laissées plus si elle avait pu avoir son corps en entier sous la main.

Elle s'était laissée complètement aller, guidée par un instinct primaire incontrôlable. Et elle n'était clairement pas encore redescendue de son petit nuage. La preuve, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer sur Rose. Elle se revoyait encore contre cette arbre, le dos contre ce dernier ou bien le visage écrasé contre celui-ci quand elle avant demandé à Ben de la retourner. Elle en frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle redoutait déjà la chute où elle prendrait conscience de ses actes et où elle se soucierait des conséquences.

Et le retour à la réalité serait violent. Car malgré cette séance de sexe sauvage, Ben et elle venaient clairement de se séparer pour de bon. Une boule sembla remonter dans sa gorge en ayant cette pensée qu'elle chassa immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas y songer maintenant. Elle voulait encore profiter de l'insouciance d'après. Elle se concentra donc sur Rose à nouveau.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose d'important ? »

/

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé et Rey avait constaté que la chute tant attendue avait bien eu lieu mais que cette dernière s'était déroulée de façon plus apaisée que ce qu'elle aurait pu croire au départ. Le retour à la triste réalité avait davantage un goût doux-amer.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au sexe et, par conséquent, au fait qu'ils se soient quittés de cette façon sans échanger des mots mais des gestes mais elle se sentait plutôt apaisée. Il n'y avait pas eu de pleurs, ni de cris mais seulement eux, une toute dernière fois et elle préférait garder ce souvenir plutôt que les autres. Malgré ces belles pensées, le manque était présent d'autant plus que Ben l'avait rapidement informée qu'il s'absentait pour une durée indéterminée et qu'il ne se connecterait pas à elle durant cette période. Ils ne se verraient pas durant un moment assez long et elle n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer à cette demande tel un vieux réflexe.

C'était l'unique fois où ils s'étaient revus après cette escapade en forêt. Et étrangement, elle ne s'était pas sentie gênée, du moins hormis les premières minutes quand sa tête s'était emplie de flashs assez équivoques qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à cacher surtout lorsqu'il s'était penché pour saisir Altan et que son odeur avait empli ses narines, lui rappelant d'autres souvenirs. Etonnamment, même Ben lui avait paru plutôt apaisé alors qu'elle avait craint sa réaction. Sans être vraiment chaleureux, ni avenant, il n'avait pas été désagréable.

Avec le sexe, leur discussion ne s'était pas réellement terminée même si ça avait été pour le mieux. Ils n'auraient rien pu dire de plus hormis se faire souffrir encore. Au moins avec la conclusion qu'ils avaient choisie personne n'avait eu de la peine. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, Rey avait un étrange goût d'inachevé qu'elle tentait de repousser et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reparlé de leur discussion et encore moins de ce qu'ils avaient faits à la place. Rey s'était jurée de passer à autre chose et de ne pas retomber dans ses vieux travers à se poser mille questions mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur une seule. Que pouvez bien signifier les derniers mots de Ben ? Que voulait-il qu'elle lui demande ? Qu'avait-il attendu d'elle ? Le saurait-elle seulement un jour ? Elle avait hésité à lui demander mais elle s'était forcée à oublier pour ne pas remuer tout ça au risque de rouvrir des plaies alors qu'elle semblait plutôt bien vivre la situation jusqu'à présent.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Chewie et R2 de sa petite escapade avec Ben, leur signifiant simplement que cette fois tout était bel et bien terminé et qu'elle espérait des jours meilleurs mais qu'elle se sentait bien. Dire pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas souffert aurait été un mensonge. Parfois, elle se sentait tellement oppressée qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler : elle courait dans les bois et cela lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et d'éviter des pensées parasites. Surtout lorsqu'elle ressentait le besoin de savoir où il se trouvait, comment il allait durant son absence ne pouvant empêcher son cerveau de s'interroger.

Elle avait aussi fait un détour par l'infirmerie de la Résistance utilisant pour la seconde fois la Force pour manipuler le médecin et obtenir un contraceptif d'urgence comme lors de son tout premier rapport avec Ben des années auparavant. Avec son abstinence forcée, elle ne s'était plus embêtée avec son contraceptif et avait donc dû avoir recours à cette technique dont elle n'était pas fière mais c'était plus simple qu'avoir à dire la vérité au médecin. Utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas mais entre cette petite incartade et le risque de tomber enceinte, son choix s'était vite fait. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un autre bébé avec Ben.

Rey consacrait la plupart de son temps à Altan pour compenser également l'absence de Ben qu'elle savait pesante pour le petit. Plusieurs fois, Rey s'était vue vouloir activer la connexion avec Ben, malgré sa demande directive de ne pas le faire mais elle arrivait toujours à se raisonner et à oublier cette idée. Son inquiétude finissait toujours par se calmer avant de ressurgir quelques temps plus tard. Mais le plus étrange restait ces autres fois, où elle aurait juré percevoir la connexion dans son sommeil, sans jamais en être sûre car elle ne se réveillait jamais. Elle avait juste cette étrange sensation le matin comme si Ben se connectait à Altan et elle pendant leur sommeil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien de leur côté et voler quelques instants avec son fils.

Elle était persuadée de ne pas se tromper car tous les matins où cette étrange sensation se manifestait, Altan était toujours plus apaisé et ne réclamait plus son père.

Elle s'était mentalement notée d'évoquer le sujet avec ce dernier à son retour. S'il se connectait à elle la nuit, elle tenait à le savoir. Cette pratique ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient même si elle était endormie mais c'est simplement qu'elle aurait préféré être éveillée pour pouvoir elle aussi profiter de sa présence.

Un autre être était resté silencieux. Luke ne s'était plus manifesté non plus.


	42. Partie 4 - Chapitre 10-2

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette partie 4 ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

 **Chapitre 10 - 2**

Rey se tenait près de Finn, attendant le début de la réunion à laquelle Poe venait de les convoquer avec les amiraux. Elle s'attendait à être envoyée en mission car, depuis sa blessure, elle avait l'impression de ne servir strictement à rien. Elle se tenait nonchalamment contre une caisse, bras croisés, ne masquant pas son ennui d'attendre de la sorte tandis que Rose et Finn riaient près d'elle.

Poe entra et elle écouta le début de la réunion quand son attention qui commençait à descendre fut captée à nouveau.

« Nous avons également quelques nouvelles de l'Ordre de Ren. Ils ont été repérés récemment. Rey, il se tourna vers elle, nous aurions besoin que tu identifies quelqu'un. »

Rey se redressa automatiquement, soudainement très alerte. Poe ne lui demandait jamais rien, encore moins lorsque cela concernait l'Ordre de Ren. Et cet état de fait l'interrogea de suite. Peut-être allait-elle enfin savoir ce que mijotait Ben depuis des semaines et qui l'occupait au point de les délaisser Altan et elle. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais sans une excellente raison.

Elle ne masqua donc pas sa surprise mais se prêta volontiers à la demande s'approchant de la table. Poe lança une retransmission, visiblement des images volées d'un champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient recours à ce genre de pratique que ce soit avec l'Ordre de Ren ou le Premier Ordre. Les espions de la Résistance étaient relativement redoutables à ce petit jeu qui leur fournissait des infos très efficaces pour la suite.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'ils faisaient sur place, ce sont les seules images que l'on a pu récupérer grâce aux vidéos de surveillance placées par nos espions un peu partout dans la Galaxie. Mais, il y a une chose intéressante sur ces images et c'est là, il s'adressait à Rey, que l'on a besoin de ton expertise. »

Rey observa les images mais n'y vit rien qu'elle était censée reconnaître quand soudain elle retint son souffle sous les yeux observateurs des membres de la Résistance présents. Elle s'approcha et plissa les yeux. C'était lui, le Chevalier qu'il l'avait attaquée. Elle se pencha encore pour mieux voir car la qualité n'était pas parfaite et l'image filmée d'assez loin. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute.

« Tu le reconnais ? demanda Poe. »

Rey hocha la tête avec nonchalance.

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a presque éviscérée. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, confirma Rey amère ne pouvant s'empêcher de se masser le ventre où elle avait été touchée. »

Poe sourit ce qui l'intrigua.

« J'espérais que tu dises ça ! Tu étais la seule à l'avoir vu assez longtemps et on n'était pas sûr malgré ta description précise mais tu nous prouves qu'on a eu de bonnes raisons d'y croire. Je crois que la suite des images va te ravir ou t'énerver au choix ! Les paris sont encore ouverts là-dessus ! »

Et Poe accéléra les images sous les sourcils froncés de Rey qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. R2 se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle. Poe était d'un naturel joyeux mais son comportement ne la rassurait pas surtout, qu'au départ, il avait affirmé que ces images concernaient l'Ordre de Ren. Et la suite des événements confirma ses craintes. Rey, forte heureusement déjà accrochée à la table, dû se retenir lorsqu'elle vit soudainement Ben apparaître sur ces images. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se mit automatiquement à serrer la table avec force, quand en les voyant s'affronter avec acharnement elle comprit l'issue de cette vidéo avant même de la voir.

Elle fit au mieux pour ne pas réagir quand elle l'observa l'échange de coups, plus violents les uns que les autres. Elle se força à ne pas bouger, à garder une expression neutre, serrant la table de plus en plus fort, voyant R2 la fixer avec insistance quand elle vit plusieurs fois le Chevalier frôler ou même toucher Ben même si cela restait léger. Elle ouvrit la bouche en voyant le Chevalier tomber. Et elle eut raison de le faire lorsqu'elle vit Ben, remonter son sabre tout le long du dos du Chevalier d'un coup sec et violent, ne masquant en rien sa satisfaction, alors que ce dernier était au sol. Mort.

« Il t'a gâché le privilège dommage ! On aurait bien aimé voir la revanche. »

Et Finn frappa Poe pour cette remarque déplacée tandis que Rey n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se forçait à garder une contenance bien qu'en réalité elle était tétanisée par ces images d'une rare violence. Ben avait gagné mais l'échange avait été musclé et même si elle avait vu l'issue, l'étau qui s'était répandue dans son cœur ne se desserra pas. Alors c'était ça la raison de son absence mais Rey y réfléchirait sans tous ces regards posés sur elle.

« Non, tu as raison Poe. C'est bien fait pour lui mais j'aurais aimé m'en charger moi-même. Qui a gagné le pari ? continua Rey d'une voix lointaine en fixant toujours les images.

-Moi, Finn a dit que tu t'en moquerais de ne pas t'en occuper toi-même. Lui par contre, fit Poe plus sérieusement en désignant Ben, je ne te souhaite pas de le rencontrer. »

Et Rey déglutit.

/

Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'échapper de la réunion, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête. Ben venait-il de tuer pour elle ? Elle se refusait à y croire. Il lui avait avoué être pourchassé par les Chevaliers voilà pourquoi il l'avait si sauvagement exécuté au péril de sa propre vie. Du moins, Rey essayait de s'en persuader mais l'attitude de Ben l'a faisait douter. Il avait fait preuve d'une colère brute, animale, même vengeresse animé d'une haine qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue en combat, lui habituellement concentré malgré, il est vrai, un style de combat très sauvage. Et elle n'avait vu qu'une partie du combat. Ben était meilleur, incontestablement, mais le Chevalier avait été coriace.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, R2 sur les talons et se mit à respirer fortement essayant de faire le tri dans ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ben n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger de cette façon ? Pas pour elle ? Pas pour simplement éliminer un ennemi qui lui avait fait du mal ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Pas alors qu'ils étaient séparés et qu'ils ne se devaient plus rien.

Si c'était le cas, alors il avait sacrément bien caché son jeu. A l'annonce de ce qu'il s'était produit, il était resté calme, voulant seulement récolter des informations. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant. Mais ensuite ? Lorsqu'il était venu les prévenir Altan et elle de son départ. Il l'avait à peine regardée alors qu'il partait risquer sa vie pour elle. Rey inspira une nouvelle fois. Elle devait faire erreur. Il l'avait fait pour lui et non pour elle. Mais R2 brisa tous ses espoirs.

« Il t'a vengée. Il n'a pas supporté qu'on te fasse du mal. »

Rey pencha son visage vers l'astromech, la bouche ouverte et le regard toujours perdu. Et R2 continua affirmant sans détour que Ben ne l'aurait pas fait pour se protéger d'une soi-disant traque. Ca ne lui ressemblerait pas, termina R2.

« Ce n'est pas possible, finit par dire Rey. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

Parce qu'ils ne forment plus un nous. Mais que les sentiments sont toujours là et qu'ils poussent à faire des choses insensées comme protéger envers et contre tout l'être aimé.

Protéger. Aussitôt, elle paniqua. De quand datait ces images ? Elle n'avait pas demandé. Peut-être un autre Chevalier était-il arrivé et avait confronté Ben ? Allait-il vraiment bien ? Il ne l'avait toujours pas recontactée malgré cette rencontre. Et presque au même moment, elle ressentit un besoin de lui parler lui rappelant étrangement cette fois où elle était morte d'inquiétudes après le coup d'état. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui de la sorte, qu'elle n'était plus légitime pour le faire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Et il restait le père de son fils.

Elle tenta une connexion mais échoua à l'établir. Ben n'y répondait pas augmentant encore son stress.

« Il ne répond pas ! s'agaça Rey paniquée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? répéta Rey. C'est insensé ! »

« Il t'aime. » Rey regarda à nouveau R2 qui continua à biper. « Et tu aurais pu mourir ».

« Moi aussi » fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit quand, une autre, avec la voix de Maître Luke se formalisa dans sa tête « Il faudrait peut-être penser à lui dire dans ce cas. ».

N'écoutant que sa peur, elle se mit à courir.

Rey traversa les couloirs de la base à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas attendre, elle ne pouvait plus pas alors qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'il faisait de son absence. Elle courra vers Chewie quand elle l'aperçut près du Faucon et laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement.

« Chewie ! »

Elle s'approcha du grand wookie à toute allure qui la regardait d'un air surpris face à cette arrivée pour le moins sportive.

« Prépare le Faucon pour un départ immédiat et tenez-vous prêts R2 et toi. »

Il l'interrogea bien qu'il était désormais habitué aux changements d'humeur de Rey.

« Nous nous rendons sur la base de l'Ordre de Ren. »

Et Rey reprit sa folle course à travers la base pour faire garder Altan et prévenir Poe de son départ pour la zone vue dans la vidéo, elle voulait y chercher des infos sur ce mystérieux guerrier pour en apprendre plus sur eux. Du moins, ça serait son excuse elle savait qu'il accepterait et qu'elle devrait partir vite pour récupérer le maximum de preuves.

/

Assise aux commandes du Faucon, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussée à agir de la sorte. L'instinct. Peut-être. L'espoir, sûrement. L'espoir de s'assurer que Ben allait bien. Et cette fichue impulsivité dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, noyant son regard dans les traits bleus de l'hyperespace. Chewie l'avait suivie sans sourciller, ni même lui poser la moindre question. Son inquiétude devait être suffisamment visible. Il avait foi en elle et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de ce lien de confiance qu'ils avaient réussi à établir. Tout comme avec R2 qui se trouvait derrière elle. BB-8 avait été son premier compagnon astromech et elle y restait très attaché mais désormais elle considérait R2 comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Ces deux compagnons connaissaient tout de sa vie, ses secrets et jamais ils ne l'avaient jugée.

Elle soupira, tentant d'évacuer le stress. Elle savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination. D'ici quelques minutes, la base apparaîtrait sous ses yeux. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage. Elle avait peur et elle se sentait nauséeuse à l'idée de le revoir bien que rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il serait sur place. Durant tout le trajet, elle avait été incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui dirait une fois qu'il serait face à elle. Un mot, une phrase, rien ne lui était venu. Seulement le vide. Elle se doutait qu'une fois devant lui, tout lui apparaîtrait plus clairement.

Chewie grogna lui signifiant leur sortie prochaine de l'hyperespace. Elle se redressa et fit le vide dans ses pensées avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsque son corps fut secoué, marquant ainsi leur entrée dans l'espace, elle inspira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La base, flottant dans l'espace telle une étoile, se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Elle le sentit instantanément et fut soulagée de cette puissance qui se déferlait en elle. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait être très surpris de sentir la sienne. Elle aida Chewie à amorcer leur descente vers la base.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'une plateforme se dévoila pour leur permettre de se poser. Une fois le Faucon posé dans le grand hangar, elle avait vaguement aperçu l'armée de stormtroopers qui s'était précipitée à leur atterrissage, l'arme au poing, mais choisit de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle pivota sur son siège avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie du vaisseau mais fut interrompue par Chewie.

« Ne sois pas impulsive, réfléchis avant d'agir. Protège-toi. Il doit se demander pourquoi tu te trouves ici alors que tout ça est terminé. » lui grogna le wookie. Il avait raison et elle le savait, elle faisait l'inverse de ce qu'elle était censée faire mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire. Elle esquissa un sourire malgré tout, lui montrant qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu son conseil bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire tout le contraire.

Elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'elle put, les derniers instants lui paraissant s'éterniser, entendant le bruit de ses pas claquer contre les plaques du vaisseau avant de descendre la rampe à toute vitesse, sa cape flottant derrière elle, et de parcourir toute la base devant les regards de son comité d'accueil qui la dévisageait mais ne la braquait pas. Elle se moquait totalement qu'ils puissent la voir. Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de la venue paniquée de la Dernière Jedi dans leur base. Ils semblaient même étrangement lui dégager le chemin dans sa folle course.

Elle continua de courir et réalisa qu'elle ne se donnait plus aucune limite. Elle jouait le tout pour le tout. Elle sut subitement pourquoi elle n'avait rien trouvé à préparer durant le trajet car la seule chose qu'elle devait exprimer tenait en quelques mots. Je t'aime, voilà ce qu'elle tenait tant à lui dire. Je t'aime à en crever. Luke avait raison, elle avait Ben dans la peau et oui il était grand temps qu'elle lui dise.

C'était ça le déclic qui l'avait poussée à venir ici. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer et ce qu'ils avaient décidé, elle devait lui dire surtout après avoir chacun leur tour frôlé la mort. Elle avait besoin de le dire à voix haute au moins une fois, de lui exprimer et elle s'en était rendue compte quand elle l'avait vu se mettre en danger de la sorte. Si elle l'avait perdu sans lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise.

Il le savait comme elle le savait de son côté mais c'était différent de le savoir et de l'exprimer.

Elle trouva enfin un ascenseur et la montée lui parut interminable. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira profondément avant de sortir et de parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de Ben. Elle franchit une porte qui s'ouvrit à son arrivée quand son regard se posa enfin sur celui qu'elle avait tant cherché. Elle avait un mal fou à respirer mais s'arrêta net en le voyant.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle de commandement mais Ben était seul face à elle tandis que les portes se refermaient les laissant seuls. Il venait probablement de congédier tout son conseil en la sentant arriver mais elle s'en moquait bien.

Il était surpris de la trouver là, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage alors qu'il se redressait. Il ignorait totalement pour quelles raisons elle pouvait bien se trouver ici avec cet air paniqué sur le visage. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, mettant ainsi fin aux quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore et fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle saisit son visage, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes trop heureuse et soulagée de pouvoir le sentir sous ses doigts.

Elle l'embrassa, presque avec désespoir, le tenant par le cou pour le sentir contre elle et le serrer dans ses bras en même temps. La douceur de sa peau qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, son odeur, son corps qu'elle pressait contre le sien. Elle était rassurée. Elle approfondit le baiser et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne quelques instants avant qu'il ne la repousse doucement posant sa main contre son ventre pour la faire reculer. Malgré tout elle ne relâcha pas son visage et put lire dans ses yeux toutes ses questions.

Mais elle ne voulait pas y répondre tout de suite. Elle serra son visage entre ses doigts et malgré qu'il l'avait déjà repoussée une première fois elle apposa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la sienne savourant une fois encore la douceur de ce contact. Ben vint saisir ses poignets, avec douceur mais fermeté, et l'éloigna une nouvelle fois la tenant à distance avant de la relâcher. Il se redressa dans le but évident de ne pas subir un autre assaut de sa part. Elle ignora la souffrance que provoqua cette réaction chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répliqua-t-il presque dans la foulée ne masquant pas sa surprise avant de reprendre plus posément. Que fais-tu ici ? finit-il par demander sincèrement intrigué.

-Je, Rey balbutia, j'étais inquiète. J'ai eu si peur, tu ne répondais pas et tu ne donnais plus signe de vie, enchaîna Rey à toute vitesse sous le regard intrigué de Ben. J'avais besoin de me rassurer, de savoir que tu allais bien. Ben, elle le fixa, je sais ce que tu as fait. »

Il la regarda mais sembla toujours ne pas comprendre son comportement. Après tout, pour lui toute cette histoire pouvait déjà dater de plusieurs semaines mais Rey ne se démonta pas. Il s'éloigna d'elle, ce qui la crispa encore plus.

« Ne t'éloigne pas, murmura Rey avec sincérité. »

Et elle nota qu'il s'arrêta, ne cherchant plus à augmenter la distance entre eux.

« Tu l'as tué. »

Il ne sembla même pas réagir, bien qu'il avait compris, et un étrange sentiment s'empara de Rey à cet instant. Néanmoins, il prit la peine de s'expliquer.

« Je crois savoir que je t'avais prévenue qu'il représentait une certaine menace pour moi et de facto pour Altan et toi mais, ça, tu avais déjà pu le constater par toi-même. »

Triste rappel pour elle mais elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, ayant soudain peur de s'être trompée sur ses intentions. R2 et elle avaient peut-être fait erreur.

« Oui mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu t'absentais, pourquoi m'avoir caché les raisons de ton départ ? Il t'a touché, je l'ai vu. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi t'être inquiétée ? »

Rey recula devant tant de froideur. La raison de son inquiétude lui paraissait assez évidente. Elle ignora donc sa question où chacun connaissait la réponse.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? le questionna Rey n'osant plus lui affirmer ce qu'elle croyait de son côté. »

Ben se pencha et l'observa avec intérêt, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage mais qui n'inspirait rien de bon à Rey. Elle aurait pu être un misérable soldat dont il ignorait le nom qu'il lui aurait parlé sur le même ton. Détaché, impersonnel.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai fait ? rebondit Ben.

-Pour la même raison qui m'a fait me précipiter ici en l'apprenant. »

Elle espérait qu'il comprenne enfin où elle voulait en venir en étant parfaitement honnête et transparente. Du moins, qu'il arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle croyait certes qu'il l'avait fait pour se protéger mais elle avait avant tout cru qu'il l'avait fait par amour pour elle, pour la venger d'une certaine façon. Néanmoins, elle n'osa pas exprimer cette idée à voix haute. Et n'en eut pas l'occasion car des soldats rouges, solidement armés entrèrent dans la salle.

Leurs armes se braquaient sur elle, elle aurait pu mourir sur l'instant si l'un d'entre eux s'était mis à tirer mais ils n'en firent rien. Elle fut nullement impressionnée, étrangement elle ne se sentait pas menacée. Et ce sentiment tenait en grande partie à l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de cette armée et qui la regardait.

« Ben, stp. »

Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé en prononçant ses mots. Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. D'instinct, il avait compris la requête qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle voulait continuer leur discussion sans être dérangée par son armada qui l'avait cru en danger.

« Laissez-nous »

Le ton avait été froid, sec, autoritaire mais efficace. Aussitôt, elle vit l'armée se rassembler et quitter la salle pour les laisser seuls.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le ton avait été plus doux que celui auquel elle s'était attendue malgré la répétition de la question. Il n'était visiblement pas préparé à sa venue. Et, de tout évidence, se retrouver en face d'elle était aussi difficile que l'inverse l'était pour elle.

« Il fallait que je te parle. Je devais le faire. Après ce que j'ai vu, je voulais te dire quelque chose. »

Mais elle n'était plus très sûre d'elle à présent. Sa froideur avait quelque peu calmé ses ardeurs.

« A quoi tu t'attendais Rey ? la surprit Ben. Tu viens ici, sans me prévenir et tu te comportes avec moi comme si tu avais encore ce genre de droit sur moi. Tu n'es plus, il réfléchit, ce que tu étais avant pour moi. J'ai noté ton inquiétude et je trouve ça touchant mais tu n'avais pas à venir ici. »

Rey ne dit rien. Touchant ? Elle se sentait humiliée qu'il la rabaisse de la sorte même si tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, elle le reconnaissait. Pourquoi se refusait-il à comprendre ?

« Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'accrocher à toi, reprit Ben en la fixant, je te demanderai de faire de même avec moi. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, il fallait y réfléchir avant. Je crois t'avoir laissé le choix mais tu étais sûre de ta décision. Et ne remets pas sur le tapis que tout ça a commencé à cause de moi. »

Cette fois, elle recula, réellement blessée par ses paroles. Elle pensait qu'il avait bien vécu et digéré leur séparation mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui en voulait et ne s'en cachait pas. Finalement leur partie de jambes en l'air n'avait rien apaisé du tout, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout quittés en « bons termes » comme Rey s'était plu à le croire naïvement.

« Tu prends des décisions, j'aimerais que tu t'y tiennes. Et que tu cesses de revenir dessus, conclut-il avec cette froideur glaciale. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu ne répondais pas à ma demande de connexion. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu allais bien après avoir vu ces terribles images, tu restes le père de mon fils et tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle. »

Elle se moquait bien de dévoiler comment elle avait eu l'information. Ben également, il lui aurait probablement demandé sinon.

« Et c'était nécessaire de m'embrasser pour ça ? Dans les deux cas, c'était inutile. »

Clairement, Rey regrettait l'ardeur de son arrivée car elle n'aurait pas cru se la reprendre avec une telle violence.

« Si tu l'as fait en raison de ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt, continua Ben, sache que je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise désormais. Je préfère que nous nous tenions à une relation plus, il laissa une pause, éloignée. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je t'accueille les bras ouverts ? »

Elle se tut une nouvelle fois, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait le dégoûter à ce point-là, au point de ne même plus envisager un rapprochement physique avec elle. La part raisonnée d'elle comprenait sa réaction et sa colère mais l'autre, qui l'avait poussée à venir ici, se sentait fragilisée dans sa démarche.

« Que tenais-tu à me dire ? reprit Ben plus calmement. »

Elle le regarda troublée.

« Tu as dit plus tôt avoir quelque chose à me dire. Je t'écoute. Après tout tu t'es donnée la peine de te déplacer. »

Elle inspira, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler face à son indifférence et pourtant elle s'avança vers lui, déterminée. Elle ne se débinerait pas. Elle était venue ici dans un but précis, pour lui dire quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être dit et même si elle aurait voulu un autre contexte, elle le dirait. Ben ne resterait pas insensible à ce qu'elle lui avouerait, c'était impossible. Quel impact cela aurait-il ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Cela remettrait-il tout en cause ? Elle refusait de se poser la question. Elle voulait juste lui dire et se moquait des conséquences pour l'instant. Elle le regretterait probablement.

« Ça me consume, commença Rey dans un souffle. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir éprouver ça pour quelqu'un. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. C'est si fort que ça en est douloureux. Je pensais pouvoir faire une croix sur toi, je m'étais persuadée de réussir, c'est ce que j'avais décidé mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à lutter contre et pourtant crois-moi j'ai essayé. J'ai voulu m'en convaincre mais, ce qui vient de se passer m'a prouvé le contraire, je croyais avoir réussi mais il a suffi de quelques images pour que je réalise que ça me sera impossible. J'aurai tout le temps peur pour toi. Je penserai toujours à toi. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça... »

Elle laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase réalisant elle-même qu'elle en avait dit beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au départ. Se retrouver devant lui avait délié ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle lui coupa la parole et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Mais parfois je me demande si cet amour n'est pas davantage une source de souffrance que de bonheur. Et pourtant, je préfère vivre avec plutôt que d'y renoncer encore une minute de plus. »

Sa lèvre trembla sous l'émotion et ses yeux brillaient, elle ne chercha pas à masquer la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à le dire malgré toute leur histoire. Elle se força à le regarder, à maintenir leur échange visuel malgré qu'elle voulait baisser les yeux.

« Reviens. Abandonne ton Ordre et reviens-moi. Ça sera bientôt trop tard, toi comme moi savons que ce conflit entre nos trois puissances sera bientôt terminé. Tu peux encore revenir Ben. »

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire uniquement lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction. Elle-même n'aurait jamais cru prononcer ses mots mais tout avait fini par sortir, même ses pensées les plus intimes et tous ses espoirs.

Il était troublé, elle avait vu son choc quand elle lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Si elle s'était sentie terrassée, de toute évidence lui aussi. Il était resté inerte et pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie incapable de comprendre sa réaction. Mais, suite à ces dernières paroles, c'était avant tout de la colère qu'elle pouvait désormais lire en lui. Visiblement elle n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots. Elle renifla car elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa déclaration et ce constat lui fit mal.

« Quand te décideras-tu à comprendre ? Pourtant, à une époque pas si lointaine, tu le savais. Jamais je ne rejoindrai la Résistance. Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait si j'acceptais ta proposition ? Ils m'accueilleraient les bras ouverts ? Sois lucide Rey. Et il ne le lui laissa pas lui répondre. Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu m'as demandé d'accepter ta décision, ce que j'ai fait et tu sais à quel point ça m'a coûté. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te retenir, je l'ai fait également et maintenant tu reviens vers moi ? C'est trop tard. Tu aurais dû mieux y réfléchir avant. »

Quelques longes secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Des secondes pendant lesquels Rey réalisa l'ampleur de sa bêtise d'être venue ici sans réfléchir. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Ben ne lui en voudrait pas et que tout s'effacerait seulement grâce à l'expression de ses sentiments ? Et pourtant, elle n'éprouvait pas de regrets. Elle s'est sentie libérée quand ces mots avaient enfin franchi sa bouche.

« Oui, il la regarda dans les yeux, si c'est ce que tu tiens à entendre alors oui, évidemment que je l'ai fait pour toi. Si tu as eu peur pour moi alors imagine un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vue au sol, à moitié découpée. Rey déglutit. Il a simplement eu ce qu'il méritait pour t'avoir touchée. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il soit en vie. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Mais ça ne change rien pour moi, reprit Ben. Je croyais que tout ça devait se terminer. Qu'on devait arrêter de tourner en rond et assumer nos décisions mais tu changes d'avis constamment. Je t'ai laissé le choix, l'opportunité qu'on se reconstruise et tu as dit non. C'est trop tard maintenant. Et ce que j'ai fait n'y changera rien.

-Je me suis trompée. J'étais perdue Ben ! Après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances avec toi pour me reconstruire et oui j'étais persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'être sûre cette fois mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'arrive pas à lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi ! Je ne peux pas étouffer mes sentiments. Et pour le reste, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Oublie la Résistance, le Premier Ordre et tout le reste un instant. Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Si je te demande de revenir c'est pour moi, pour nous. Reviens-moi. Je pensais, j'ai toujours cru que tu finirais par revenir dans le droit chemin. Je ne suis pas stupide, jamais ils ne t'accepteront, pas après tout ce que tu as fait. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ça n'en a plus et je viens de le réaliser. »

Effectivement, en l'espace d'une seconde tout était devenu clair dans sa tête. Ben et elle ne pouvaient pas être ensemble car aucun d'eux ne voulait renoncer à son camp, aucun n'était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit en face pour qu'il entende et comprenne ses paroles.

« Je suis prête à quitter la Résistance, ils continueront le combat sans moi, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi pour ça. Pour le peu que je m'investis de toute façon ! Ça ne change rien en mes convictions pour la création d'une République mais je ne veux plus le faire au prix de ma vie et de ma famille. C'est ce que j'ai finalement compris. Ben, je voulais m'éloigner de toi pour être moi mais, sans toi, je ne suis pas moi ! Il me manquera toujours une part de moi-même ! Et tant pis, peu importe si je renie tout ce pour quoi j'ai été formée ! Et je reconnais qu'il m'aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre car j'étais morte de peur mais plus maintenant et je sais que ce n'est pas trop tard. On peut construire quelque chose de nouveau ensemble. »

Elle songea à cette idée, à cette perspective d'avenir dont elle avait discutée avec Maître Luke. Ben et elle pourraient construire cela ensemble. Elle s'approcha encore le fixant.

« Ben, tu peux trouver la rédemption par une autre voie, abandonne tout ça. Elle engloba la base d'un geste. Un jour, j'ai dit à Maître Luke qu'il te fallait emprunter cette route, seul, quand tu serais prêt à le faire et que je serai là pour t'y aider. Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompée. Je m'étais promis de ne pas te forcer la main, de te laisser revenir vers la lumière quand tu l'aurais décidé mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Si on doit tout abandonner, ton Ordre, la Résistance pour être ensemble alors faisons-le, je suis prête ! »

Les larmes avaient fini par couler. Discrètes, fines, elles partaient des coins de ses yeux pour venir mourir dans les creux de ses joues. Lui, était resté immobile, l'écoutant sans dire un mot, telle une statue. Il n'avait pas sourcillé semblant comme figé.

« Je t'en supplie Ben.

-Rey, va-t'en.

-Quoi ? répliqua aussitôt Rey surprise.

-Pars.

-Ben, écoute-moi. Je sais que tout cela peut paraître précipité mais j'ai réfléchi.

-La dernière fois aussi tu avais réfléchi et ta conclusion était l'exact opposé. Si tu t'es encore trompée et que tu changes encore d'avis, il se passera quoi ? Libre à toi de le faire mais sans moi. Tu es incapable de te décider. Si tu me choisis moi, tu regretteras la Résistance et si tu les choisis eux, tu chercheras toujours à me récupérer. Arrête de refuser de vor que tu souhaites deux choses incompatibles. Tu fermes les yeux et tu te mens à toi-même. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres. A cette distance, elle pouvait enfin voir clairement son trouble. Les mots qu'elle avait eus envers lui avaient finalement eu un impact. Elle pouvait le sentir, même le voir désormais. Ses yeux, son attitude, son envie de se tenir loin d'elle mais elle ne le laisserait pas se dérober une nouvelle fois.

« Regarde-moi.

-Rey, pars.

-Ben, laisse-moi juste une chance de t'expliquer, de te faire comprendre. Tu sais que je ne te mens pas. On lutte tous les deux contre ce que l'on ressent et …

-Pars, quitte cette base immédiatement.

-Ne fais pas ça. »

Mais la mince lueur qu'elle avait aperçue s'était évanouie. Son regard était à nouveau déterminé, froid et résolu. Elle recula de quelques pas et pour la première fois depuis sa sortie du vaisseau, elle sentit le froid glacial qui régnait ici. Elle recula.

« Quitte cette base. »

Elle ne prononça plus un mot, trop choquée, comme anesthésiée. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce et de retraverser la base pour remonter la rampe et rentrer dans le Faucon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle passa tel un fantôme devant Chewie qui lui parla mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir saisi les commandes du vaisseau. Machinalement, sans réfléchir, elle enclencha les leviers et le vaisseau se souleva lentement.

Toutes ses actions étaient mécaniques, elle voulait juste partir d'ici. Etre le plus loin possible de lui et ne plus rien ressentir.

Elle comprit enfin les rugissements de Chewie, mort d'inquiétude pour elle et qui aurait pu se débarrasser de Ben sur le champ, tellement les actions de ce dernier l'exaspéraient. Elle retenait ses larmes, se concentrant sur les tâches à effectuer avant son entrée dans l'hyperespace.

Une fois le vaisseau sur le bon chemin, elle se leva, toujours dans un état second. Cette fois ce fut sous les bipements inquiets de R2 qui se trouvait dans la salle principale avant que Chewie ne les rejoigne.

« Je lui ai dit, balbutia Rey encore chamboulée. Je lui ai enfin dit. »

R2 et Chewie approchèrent incrédules ignorant totalement de ce dont Rey pouvait parler mais n'osant pas l'interroger.

« Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout. »

Et elle les regarda.

« Et je lui ai dit. »

R2 et Chewie ne bougèrent pas, aussi stupéfaits l'un et l'autre et Rey n'ignorait pas pourquoi. Ils avaient conscience du pas qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit et ils étaient parfaitement au courant.

« Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me répondre. »

Elle préférait leur dire directement plutôt que de recevoir la question sur sa réponse. Rey passa une main sur son visage.

« Il voulait que je parte, alors, rentrons à la base. »

C'était la seule chose à faire, pensa Rey qui ne désirait qu'une chose, oublier tout ça.


	43. Partie 5 - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Après une petite pause me voici de retour avec la partie 5. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira toujours autant !**

 **Partie 5 : Alliance**

 **Chapitre** **1**

 **Base de la Résistance – 6 mois plus tard**

« J'aurais bien une idée mais même à moi ça paraît insensé, lâcha finalement Poe brisant ainsi le silence ambiant. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser une telle chose. »

Poe se tut, il semblait lui-même sonné par l'étrange idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu peux nous le dire à nous, aussi incongru que ça puisse être, tenta Finn pour le mettre à l'aise. »

Seuls Rose, Finn et Rey entouraient Poe. Le petit comité comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Un comité où chacun pouvait s'exprimer librement et surtout donner ses idées les plus sujettes à polémique. Poe avait testé bon nombre de ses plans de cette façon, leur expliquant avant de les confier aux amiraux. Leurs conseils avaient toujours été très précieux et ce petit stratagème avait permis de faire passer ces derniers mois bon nombre de missions assez insolites dans leurs procédés.

« Je suis simplement parti d'un constat. Et, depuis, cette possibilité me trotte dans la tête mais je n'osais pas vous en parler car même à vous, ça risque d'être dur à faire passer.

-Dis toujours, l'encouragea Finn. On a déjà accepté des trucs assez fous. Rey peut en témoigner. »

Rey acquiesça un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ces six derniers mois, elle avait passé très peu de temps au sein de la base, redoublant d'efforts et d'investissements, acceptant toutes les missions ou bien étant volontaire à toutes celles ayant besoin d'effectifs. Elle avait commencé à se faire une petite réputation dans la Galaxie, son statut de Dernier Jedi enfin pleinement mis sur le devant la scène. Poe avait été ravie de ce changement de comportement soudain et pour le moins inattendu mais le prenant bien volontiers. Rey avait su ramener des partisans et assurer la place de la Résistance. Ils étaient désormais connus et reconnus dans la Galaxie au même titre que les deux autres puissances en lice dans la victoire de ce conflit bien qu'ils restaient nettement plus faibles militairement parlant.

Même Maître Luke avait tenu, dans un premier temps, à la féliciter pour son comportement soulignant sans jamais le dire que sa relation avec Ben avait bien été un frein à sa mission de Dernière Jedi et que les derniers mois l'avaient aisément prouvé. Mais Luke avait fini, lui aussi, par souligner le problème de cet investissement si soudain et sans limite.

Car ces succès n'avaient pas été au goût de tous. R2 et Chewie avaient fini par se plaindre de ses absences répétées qui cachaient selon eux un mal plus profond. Si, au départ, ses acolytes avaient été relativement heureux de la suivre dans de nouvelles aventures, rapidement, ils avaient souligné que Rey s'absentait sans doute un peu trop pour Altan. N'ayant pas reçu une réponse favorable à leurs questionnements, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne plus la suivre à chaque mission pour rester et préserver Altan afin qu'il reste entouré de certains membres de sa famille même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

Aucun des trois, Luke, Chewie ou R2 n'avaient eu le cran d'évoquer les raisons de cette modification de comportement car chacun en connaissait parfaitement les raisons. Rey avait changé.

« Et bien, reprit Poe assez mal à l'aise chose rare pour lui, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à lutter contre le Premier Ordre et à vouloir sa fin. Je sais que nos intérêts et nos objectifs sont totalement différents, pour ne pas dire à l'opposé mais c'est la seule solution que je vois. Croyez-moi pour que j'en arrive à une telle alliance c'est que nous sommes vraiment désespérés. Mon idée va vous paraître dingue mais nous l'avons tous constaté. Le Premier Ordre, malgré nos belles réussites et les violents coups portés reste puissant. Trop puissant et au vu des derniers rapports de nos espions, je dirai même qu'il se renforce. On lui fait mal mais pas assez. A deux, nos chances seraient décuplées pour en finir définitivement.

-Attends, l'arrêta Finn, tu n'envisages tout de même pas de ? »

Il préféra laisser sa question sans autre précision.

« Précisément.

-T'es cinglé ! cria Finn. Comment une idée aussi tordue a pu se matérialiser dans ton esprit ? »

Fort heureusement pour Rey, le silence de Rose lui permit de ne pas réagir à cette annonce à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue. Elle préféra ne pas y penser et se concentra pour écouter la suite de la conversation avant de se mettre en colère. Elle préférait d'abord entendre l'idée de Poe avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ?

« On sera mort avant même d'avoir atteint sa base pour lui demander, finit par dire Finn avec ironie.

-Oui et non, enfin dans tous les cas, encore faudrait-il trouver cette base. On ignore totalement où il se trouve.

-Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser à nous allier avec ce monstre ? reprit Finn plus sérieusement évoquant enfin l'idée à haute voix. Je sais qu'il s'agit du fils de Leia et que tu l'aimais beaucoup mais on ne peut pas faire ça, ça marquerait notre fin. C'est en total contradiction avec nos idéaux et ce n'est pas parce qu'il se bat lui aussi contre le Premier Ordre qu'on doit s'allier avec lui. Mieux vaut encore que la Résistance s'éteigne plutôt qu'envisager une alliance avec l'Ordre de Ren ! Personne ne comprendrait ce choix. Il est notre pire ennemi sans oublier tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

-Non, c'est sur ce détail que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Finn. Je reconnais aisément qu'il a fait des choses monstrueuses, vous en avez été vous-mêmes les témoins. Il regarda Finn et Rey, évoquant sans le dire le meurtre de Han. Et que c'est impardonnable. Il m'a torturé, crois-moi, j'ai conscience de sa monstruosité et de ce dont il est capable. Et c'est justement ça qu'il serait intéressant d'exploiter, je pense que son habileté liée à notre côté casse-cou pourrait être un mix efficace contre le Premier Ordre.

-Ca ne changerait rien pour moi. Il t'a torturé, il a voulu tuer Rey, il m'a ouvert la moitié du dos… et j'en passe. Poe, sur ce coup-là je ne peux pas te suivre. Je le répète il est notre pire ennemi, termina Finn.

-Il n'est pas notre pire ennemi. Et je pense qu'il ne l'a jamais été, ajouta Poe serein malgré les regards surpris de Rose et Finn. Notre ennemi depuis le départ c'est le Premier Ordre et l'organisation militaire en général. Et qui la contrôle ?

-Hein ! s'étonna Finn. »

Il avait visiblement du mal à suivre le raisonnement de Poe. Rey, de son côté, ne disait toujours aucun mot. Elle se forçait à rester concentrée et naturelle, cachant au mieux son trouble de l'idée inattendue de Poe.

« Je vais vous expliquer, reprit Poe. Au départ il y avait Snoke, Rey nous en a débarrassé, puis il a pris sa suite avant le coup d'état de Hux. Ren est autrement plus dangereux que Hux, ça je te l'accorde surtout nous concernant. Il se désigna lui-même ainsi que Finn et Rey. Pour tous les trois, fort probable qu'il soit notre pire ennemi en raison de notre passif mais pour la Résistance en général et la Galaxie, c'est l'armée du Premier Ordre qui reste la plus grande menace à l'heure actuelle. C'est cette armée qui a la capacité de nous éradiquer.

-Ca ne change rien pour moi.

-Réfléchis un instant Finn. Combien d'attaque avons-nous subi durant sa période à la tête du Premier Ordre ? Poe patienta quelques secondes. Hormis notre confrontation sur Chandrila, qui, il faut le reconnaitre, tenait plus au hasard qu'à une attaque préparée. Ren n'a jamais fait de notre extinction, ou pire celle d'autres peuples, sa priorité alors que Hux oui et il ne tardera pas à recommencer. Toutes nos autres rencontres avec l'Ordre de Ren nous ont plutôt arrangées. C'est là que ça m'est apparu. Involontairement certes mais toutes nos belles réussites dernièrement on les doit aussi en partie à son Ordre qui nous a filé un coup de main lors de nos attaques.

Il les regarda tous les deux, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour qu'ils comprennent son raisonnement.

« Tu veux te débarrasser de Hux pour éviter une autre Starkiller, finit par avouer Finn. Lui il nous attaque alors que du temps de Ren, on était, si l'on puit dire, relativement tranquille. Je reconnais qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il ait mis son cœur à nous achever.

-Précisément. Et pourquoi ? continua Poe.

-Il avait d'autres préoccupations comme détruire notre réputation, là-dessus il nous a fait très mal. Regarde le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'enfin on soit reconnu, on peut remercier Rey pour ça ! Ca reste une forme d'attaque même si celle-ci n'était pas militaire. Sans compter qu'il devait gérer la guerre qui se mettait en place en interne et bien sûr, préparer sa porte de sortie. »

Et moi ne put s'empêcher de penser Rey. Car clairement Finn et Poe ignoraient cet élément capital dans leur raisonnement et qui expliquait à lui seul les agissements de l'ancien chef du Premier Ordre.

« Vrai mais nous étions surtout devenus insignifiants, répliqua Poe. Force de constater notre échec à nous reconstruire, nous n'étions plus une menace. Sa stratégie d'utiliser sa bonne réputation a bien mieux marcher que la nôtre, de déclarer la guerre. En ce point tu avais raison Rey, nous aurions dû t'écouter quand tu as suggéré la diplomatie aux combats. La Galaxie n'en pouvait peut plus. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous, il était apprécié et nous non. On commence seulement à rattraper notre retard même si bientôt, je l'espère, autant de systèmes se rallieront derrière nous.

-Ca ne l'a pas empêché de se faire doubler par son second, reprit Finn toujours pas convaincu.

-Oui mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est apprécié dans la galaxie et qu'il a de nombreux soutiens grâce à cela contrairement à Hux qui conduit son régime à l'image de celui de l'Empire. Et ça, ça pourrait nous être utile. On a besoin de ses contacts.

-Mais il a cassé notre réputation, continua Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait à s'allier avec nous ? On est moins influents, moins puissants malgré nos dernières belles réussites. Donne-moi une bonne raison. Il nous hait et c'est réciproque même si j'admets que leur aide involontaire sur certaines missions en a sauvé plus d'un ici. Mais ça restait involontaire, on combat juste le même ennemi. Si tu lui demandais de nous prêter main forte volontairement, je n'y crois pas du tout. Il veut détruire Hux mais il n'ira pas jusque-là pour ça, du moins j'en doute.

-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. D'abord, Leia reste une référence pour beaucoup de personnes. Et elles lui resteront fidèles. Et puis, nous avons Rey, des milliers d'autres croient encore à la religion des Jedi et elle est connue désormais, elle est un symbole de liberté. On a énormément recruté et on a, nous aussi, infligé de belles défaites à Hux. Et je pense que Kylo Ren qui reste un leader arrivera, je pense, à la même conclusion que moi : les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Ensemble, on aura la puissante de défaire Hux alors que chacun dans notre coin, non. Et il faut l'arrêter maintenant sinon il sera trop tard, nous ne serons plus assez puissants, même à deux. Toutes les données reçues par nos espions vont en ce sens, il sera bientôt trop tard pour l'arrêter et si on doit s'allier à lui pour y arriver, alors je crois qu'il faut le faire. L'avenir de la Galaxie est plus important que nos divergences pour le moment.

-Tu envisages donc sérieusement une alliance ? demanda Finn. Je n'en reviens pas qu'on discute de ça, cette idée est insensée bien que je comprenne ta logique. Même pour moi Poe, cette alliance si elle devait voir le jour serait dure à avaler.

-Et pour d'autres également, murmura Rose qui était restée jusqu'à présent muette. Tu as raison Poe, il n'est pas celui qui nous a le plus attaqué durant son règne au sein du Premier Ordre, ni même mis à feu et à sang la Galaxie je le reconnais aussi, mais ça n'enlève rien à son passif. Il faisait partie de tout ça bien avant de le diriger.

-Je sais tout ça, reprit Poe. Mais les faits sont là. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre.

-Rey peut… commença Finn.

-Rey fait son maximum et grâce à elle ces derniers mois, nous n'avons jamais été aussi forts mais ce n'est plus suffisant. Hux est trop puissant. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter surtout vu nos efforts récents mais la situation restera bloquée tant que nous serons trois.

-Si ton idée était acceptée, comment compterais-tu mettre ça en place ? On ne sait pas vraiment où il se trouve. On ne l'a pas croisé dernièrement. Finn souffla. Et je ne pense pas qu'il tienne à ce qu'on le retrouve.

-Je pense que Rey pourrait peut-être nous aider. »

L'intéressée releva la tête surprise d'avoir entendu son nom. Sortant de sa transe dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis cette annonce, elle se décida à enfin rejoindre la conversation.

« Et après ? demanda Rey sèchement, masquant mal l'irritation que provoquait chez elle cette idée. »

Elle avait surtout peur de ce qu'elle cachait derrière pour elle. Elle serait obligée de revoir Ben, cette fois plus de subterfuge pour s'en échapper. Et ça, elle n'était pas prête à y renoncer.

« Comment ça et après ? la questionna Poe.

-Mettons qu'on le trouve, commença Rey sans cacher son ironie, qu'il accepte ta proposition et que par je ne sais quel miracle, qu'on réussisse, qu'on élimine Hux, il se passera quoi après ? Il retourne son armée contre nous, rappelons que nous ne faisons pas le poids, et dans la même journée il en aurait fini avec le Premier Ordre et la Résistance et la Galaxie sera à lui. »

Une source de satisfaction incontestable pour Ben ne put s'empêcher de penser amère Rey qui avait un mal fou à contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

« C'est le côté risqué du plan, je le conçois mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut prendre le risque, Hux représente une trop grande menace. Si ce dernier arrive à mettre en place une nouvelle base encore plus puissante que Starkiller, alors rien ne pourra plus l'arrêter. On a fait que repousser le pire l'autre fois en éliminant ce minerai. Risquer d'être tué par Kylo Ren est un choix que je suis prêt à prendre si ça permet de débarrasser la Galaxie de la menace Hux, qui est à l'heure actuelle, celle sur laquelle nous devons nous concentrer. On s'occupera de Ren après. Il ne nous détruira pas d'un simple claquement de doigts, nous avons déjà prouvé par le passé notre résistance, c'est ce qui fait notre nom après tout. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, cette alliance pourrait être pleine de surprises.

-Plus que tu ne l'imagines, murmura Rey pour elle-même. Je suis contre cette idée, affirma-t-elle à voix haute. Ce n'est pas une solution, c'est nous plonger dans une situation que nous ne pourrons pas contrôler. »

Poe et elle se toisèrent quelques secondes. Rey ne faisait aucun effort pour être aimable et c'est avant tout cela que Poe lui reprochait dans ce long regard échangé.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir mettre ça en place ? fit Rose pour détendre l'atmosphère. Rey a raison, c'est extrêmement risqué. On pourrait certes gagner mais aussi tout perdre. On se mettrait consciemment en danger.

-Une alliance ça se ratifie, on en discute et on négocie, annonça Poe sûr de lui. On pourra s'en sortir grâce à cela. A nous de bien la négocier si on arrive à la mettre en place.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi alors ? termina Finn. Tu veux le faire même si nous pensons tous ici qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise idée.

-Oui, je vais informer les amiraux de ce plan et on verra ce qu'ils en pensent. »

Poe, Rose et Finn quittèrent la pièce laissant Rey seule. Celle-ci resta debout. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé un tel cas de figure. Voilà que la Résistance voulait s'allier avec Ben. Elle souffla et passa une main sur son visage.

L'idée, en plus d'être dangereuse, était très mauvaise. Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse accepter. Après tout, il avait sans aucune forme de noblesse rejeté sa proposition de partir. Pourquoi accepterait-il la leur ? A une époque, il avait souhaité s'associer avec elle. Cette idée n'était visiblement plus dans ses priorités. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus le mépris avec lequel il avait évoqué la Résistance lors de leur dernière confrontation. Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde au plan de Poe.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, espérant de tout son cœur que les amiraux rejettent cette idée farfelue. Elle s'obligea à ne pas paniquer. Poe avait parlé de son aide. Elle s'interrogea, de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Elle souffla et décida de laisser faire le temps avant de s'inquiéter des éventuelles répercussions de cette idée.

« Rey ? »

Elle se retourna et constata le retour de Finn qui avait dû s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir à sa suite. Il s'approcha et s'accouda près d'elle.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, commença Finn. D'habitude je suis toujours Poe dans ses idées farfelues mais là, Finn souffla, moi aussi j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je la comprends et en Général qu'il est, elle peut paraître bonne sur le papier mais dans les faits… je ne suis pas convaincu. Sans oublier que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Rey tourna son visage vers le sien et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il est du côté obscur et on sait ce que les personnes comme lui cherchent à faire avec les êtres comme toi. Les pervertir. »

Rey le dévisagea. Finn était plein de bon sens mais il ignorait que Rey avait déjà été pervertie. D'une autre façon, beaucoup plus subtile mais tellement plus dangereuse.

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il n'y arrivera pas mais je suis persuadé qu'il essaiera et je n'aime pas ça. Et vu qu'il échouera à le faire, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Il est certes notre ennemi à tous mais toi, tu es sa plus grande menace. Et lui la tienne. »

Et Rey ne put que confirmer ses propos.

/

Plus tard ce jour-là, alors qu'elle méditait en observant la nature paisible, elle sentit le tiraillement familier, la douce chaleur se répandre en elle mais rien ne vint. La connexion ne s'établit pas, elle était simplement passée, tel un fantôme. Ben avait pensé à elle assez fort pour que même avec le lien brisé, elle le ressente. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis ces derniers mois et ça ne serait pas la dernière. Même si à chaque fois, cette sensation lui laissait un goût amer.

Elle chassa ses pensées, ne voulant pas s'attarder dessus. Elle était venue ici pour réfléchir et se calmer après le choc de l'annonce de Poe. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de se retrouver seule pour faire le point et ne surtout pas se laisser submerger par tout ça. Et méditer l'aidait toujours à retrouver une certaine sérénité.

Rey ferma les yeux. Elle tenait bon depuis 6 mois, elle ne devait pas céder maintenant. Chewie et R2 l'avaient informée, il y a déjà quelques semaines, que Ben voulait lui parler et qu'il leur en avait fait la demande expressément. Il insistait mais Rey avait répondu énervée et avec un mépris non dissimulé à ses deux acolytes, que si Ben souhaitait lui parler il devait venir lui dire en face les choses. Chewie et R2 en étaient restés bouches bés face à cette réponse cruelle qui agacerait encore davantage Ben plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et Rey n'ignorait pas pourquoi. Ce dernier lui en voulait car elle s'était arrangée, chaque jour, depuis cette terrible dispute sur sa base, pour ne pas être présente lorsqu'il venait visiter son fils. Elle était absente à chaque retrouvaille entre le père et le fils et n'avait pas revu, ni même parlé à Ben depuis qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Cette idée lui était venue dans la nuit de son retour à la base où elle l'avait passée à réfléchir à une solution pour lui faire payer son indifférence et sa cruauté envers elle. Et c'est là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Ils étaient séparés, elle lui avait promis qu'il pourrait voir Altan mais cette promesse ne la concernait pas et elle se refusait à s'infliger cela chaque jour pour le reste de sa vie. Alors, elle avait réfléchi et elle avait fini par trouver. Elle devait simplement tester sa théorie.

Ce qu'elle avait fini par faire le lendemain en se plaçant dans le couloir, derrière la porte fermée de sa chambre. Elle s'était concentrée pour déployer la connexion mais en s'arrangeant pour que Ben apparaisse là où elle l'avait décidé, à savoir à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle restait dehors à bonne distance. Elle avait essayé puis avait refermé la connexion avant de retourner dans la chambre et de demander à un R2 qui ne comprenait rien de son stratagème, s'il avait vu quelque chose. Et quand ce dernier lui avait répondu, « un Ben surpris d'être là et de ne pas la voir », elle avait simplement souri et lâché un soupir de soulagement.

Ses deux acolytes avaient compris avec le temps son petit manège et lui avaient conseillé d'y mettre un terme pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Elle avait refusé, les invitant à garder leur opinion pour eux.

Car elle savait pertinemment que, dès l'instant où elle avait mis en place cette technique, cela avait rendu dingue Ben. C'est Chewie qui lui avait, négligemment, lâché cette information, espérant créer chez elle un déclic. Il avait ignoré la grande satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant la nouvelle.

Tout cela avait naturellement créé des tensions entre elle et R2 et Chewie qui étaient en profond désaccords avec sa pratique. Mais, elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur tout ça, sur lui définitivement et de cette façon Altan n'en souffrait pas. Il avait ses deux parents pour lui et elle n'avait pas à subir sa présence, ni même à lui parler.

Elle devait se protéger d'autant plus et apprendre à préserver son esprit surtout si Ben venait à entrer à nouveau dans sa vie. Elle se concentra donc à nouveau, fermant ce dernier au monde extérieur.

/

Rey revint de sa méditation, plus détendue et calme, et se décida à bricoler un peu le Faucon. Au vu de l'heure, il lui restait un peu de temps avant qu'Altan ne se réveille de sa sieste et un peu de mécanique lui ferait du bien.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur Chewie et R2 dans le vaisseau et leur adressa un sourire sincère. Elle avait passé très peu de temps avec eux dernièrement et elle savoura ce petit instant tous les trois avec plaisir.

Après 10 bonnes minutes de travail et plusieurs éclats de rires, elle sentit qu'elle allait finir par lâcher l'information sur l'idée de Poe. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ne pas y penser, cette dernière ne faisait que tourner dans sa tête et elle ne réussit pas à lutter davantage de partager cette nouvelle.

« Poe veut que la Résistance s'allie avec l'Ordre de Ren pour détruire le Premier Ordre. »

A l'image de ce qu'avait dû être sa propre réaction, ils restèrent quelques secondes stoïques semblant digérer les paroles de Rey.

« Invraisemblable n'est-ce pas ? lança Rey ironiquement couchée sous une console mais le regard levé vers eux. Espérons que cette folie lui passera, et sa voix mourut avant de reprendre sa mécanique. »

Devant ses deux amis, elle avait toujours plus de mal à cacher ses réels sentiments et choisit donc de ne pas masquer le trouble qu'avait provoqué chez elle cette suggestion de Poe. Et elle sentit très clairement leurs regards sur elle, cherchant à analyser sa réaction.

« Je vais bien, finit par déclarer Rey. Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire. J'ai vraiment envie de penser à autre chose et j'apprécie ce moment tous les trois donc terminons ce que nous avons à faire. Nous en reparlerons bien assez vite malheureusement. »

Rey ne dit rien mais vit parfaitement l'échange entre ses deux amis. Elle savait qu'ils étaient inquiets. Même elle ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions futures s'ils étaient amenés à se revoir. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ces retrouvailles ne seraient pas amicales.

Ben et elle s'étaient déjà faits tellement de mal et ils s'en feraient encore beaucoup.

/

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'ils ne fussent tous convoqués pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Rey s'assit près de Finn et Rose, sachant pertinemment le sujet hautement important qui devait être évoqué durant ce comité. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et épuisée car elle n'ignorait pas la décision qui avait été actée par les amiraux. Poe les avait prévenus la veille qu'après avoir longuement débattu, les amiraux s'étaient enfin mis d'accord. Elle n'en avait pas dormi.

Sans compter que depuis que Poe avait eu cette idée, il ne cessait de la questionner sur son rapport à la Force. Pouvait-elle sentir celui qu'il cherchait à atteindre ? Il avait eu vent que les Jedi pouvaient ressentir par intermittence d'autres utilisateurs de la Force. C'était bien sa chance, avait-elle pensé, qu'il avait eu connaissance de cette capacité. Elle se doutait qu'il la tenait de Maz, qu'il avait mise au courant de leur plan. Elle se serait bien passée de ce précieux conseil.

Elle avait tout tenté pour le dissuader d'utiliser cette capacité, invoquant le risque pour eux de dévoiler leur position. Mais Poe n'avait rien voulu savoir, il était déterminé. Il serait prêt à sacrifier la Résistance à Kylo Ren si cela pouvait sauver la Galaxie. Seule la paix comptait. En tout cas, elle avait vite compris l'aide dont il avait parlé en exposant son plan mais elle s'y refusait, elle n'était pas un canal de transmission sans compter qu'elle était absolument contre cette idée. Elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait aider en ce sens. C'était égoïste et elle en avait conscience mais contacter Ben était une limite à ne pas franchir pour elle. Si Poe souhaitait lui parler, il devrait y arriver par ses propres moyens et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Elle souffla, impatiente d'en avoir fini. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans l'exercice de la politique et encore moins avec ce qui allait être dit. Elle priait secrètement que Poe ne la fasse pas intervenir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, lui glissa à voix basse Finn. J'ai l'impression de trahir tout ce pour quoi on a toujours combattu. Où allons-nous si le bien s'allie désormais avec le mal ? »

Rey ne sut quoi répondre mais heureusement pour elle, Rose s'en chargea à sa place.

« Il faut reconnaître que ça n'a jamais été fait. Nul ne peut savoir où tout cela peut mener, répondit Rose.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas être là pour le voir, continua Finn.

-Moi non plus mais gardons espoir.

-Qui sait peut-être allons-nous réussir notre plan ? Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps nous voulions retourner des stormtroopers pour les amener dans notre camp. L'idée de Poe bien que délirante peut peut-être fonctionner. »

Rey se tourna vers eux masquant mal son dégoût qu'ils puissent commencer à y croire eux aussi. Elle vomissait cette idée, au propre comme au figuré. Quand Poe les avait informés que les amiraux validaient le plan, elle avait vomi en rentrant dans sa chambre avant de réaliser l'horreur dans laquelle elle allait bientôt plonger. Chewie et R2 avaient bien tenté de la rassurer mais elle s'était sentie terriblement mal et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir peur désormais.

Ils se turent et Poe prit la parole expliquant avec des mots judicieusement choisis son idée. Les réactions furent immédiates, allant du scepticisme au refus total en passant par l'indifférence. Pour la première fois, Rey voyait l'incrédulité sur les visages de toutes ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui faisaient la Résistance. Elle masqua le sourire de satisfaction que lui inspira ces réactions négatives.

Un brouhaha assourdissant conclut le discours de Poe, chacun essayant d'exprimer son point de vu.

« Ecoutez-moi, finit par dit Poe d'une voix forte. Vous êtes libres de partir. »

Rey se redressa, il n'avait jamais évoqué cette partie avant.

« Personne n'est forcé de rester si vous n'êtes pas moralement d'accord avec cette idée. Nous sommes conscients de la limite que nous nous apprêtons à franchir. Rien ne sera plus pareil après cela et nous avons pleinement connaissance des risques encourus. »

Le brouhaha se calma légèrement avant que Poe ne reprenne.

« Néanmoins, la Galaxie a toujours pu compter sur nous, la Résistance, pour rétablir la paix et la démocratie. A l'image de ce qu'a réussi la Rébellion, nous réussirons. Et si nous devons passer par cette alliance pour réussir, alors nous le ferons.

-Quelle garantie avons-nous ? se hasarda un pilote.

-Aucune, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir la réaction de Kylo Ren.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, reprit le pilote. Je parlais de l'avenir. Il est bien beau de parler de rétablir la paix mais seulement il faudrait penser dès à présent aux moyens à mettre en place pour la maintenir. Nous ne devons pas échouer comme ce fut le cas pour la Nouvelle République, sinon à quoi bon !

-Chaque chose en son temps, cher ami. Il est évident que nous ne devrons pas reproduire les erreurs passées mais pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas à là.

-Ni en commettre d'autres, murmura Rey.

-Autrefois, bien avant l'Empire, la République régnait de façon incontestée. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons retrouver cet état de grâce mais d'abord nous devons éliminer le Premier Ordre. Et nous avons besoin de l'Ordre de Ren pour ça. »

Rey n'écouta plus la suite du discours. Elle savait très bien que la décision de Poe finirait par être acceptée, après tout, les amiraux avaient déjà donné leur aval. Une fois terminée, elle se leva et se mit à arpenter les couloirs, pensant pour la première fois sérieusement à cette alliance incongrue en occultant l'aspect personnel.

C'était dangereux. Elle savait par expérience que Ben était imprévisible, et qu'il détestait la Résistance. Pourrait-il réellement accepter cette offre et combattre côte à côte avec une alliance qu'il hait tant ? Pourrait-il en profiter pour les achever ?

Ben était capable de tout. Du pire comme du meilleur.


	44. Partie 5 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers de rejoindre l'aventure et un immense merci aux personnes laissant des commentaires. La suite de l'histoire avec un peu d'avance ! Bon réveillon à tous !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Il avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps à la Résistance pour localiser l'Ordre de Ren suite aux rapports de différents espions mais ils avaient enfin une piste sérieuse et tous espéraient que cette dernière était enfin bonne après de multiples désillusions. Plus d'une fois, Rey avait accompagné Poe et Finn ainsi qu'une escouade sur des planètes en espérant y trouver la base de l'Ordre. A chaque fois, ils étaient revenus bredouilles à son grand soulagement.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Rey avait vu les coordonnées et elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle les avait reconnues mais n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient fini par trouver, son répit était terminé. Elle avait confié cette information uniquement à R2 et Chewie.

/

Elle sentait le stress monter alors qu'elle se préparait. Elle ferait partie du convoi bien évidemment, elle ne se défilerait pas. Leur plan était qu'un petit groupe de rebelles, dont Poe, Finn, Rose et elle-même faisaient partie, irait à la rencontre de l'Ordre. Frontalement. Ils se poseraient à leur base en demandant à parler à leur leader. Un choix audacieux, risqué et prétentieux à l'image de son concepteur, Poe. Ce dernier ne voulait plus perdre de temps, trop précieux à ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être anxieuse, même si les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes, Finn avait des gestes brusques pour faire sa besace, Rose jouait sans arrêt avec son médaillon et Poe courait dans tous les sens. Rey ne s'était exprimée qu'une seule fois sur ce plan : quitte à être audacieux, autant le jouer à fond et se pointer à la base avec le Faucon Millenium.

En réalité, très peu d'arrogance de sa part. En arrivant avec ce vaisseau, elle faisait passer un message très clair au leader de leur potentiel futur allié : c'est moi, Ben. La sachant à l'intérieur, au poste de pilotage, elle espérait qu'il ne les ferait pas abattre sur le champ prolongeant l'éventuelle protection dont elle pourrait bénéficier à ses amis. Si, bien sûr, il ne se décidait pas à l'attaquer et elle était intimement persuadée que ça ne serait pas le cas. Ben ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, elle le savait.

Désormais à bord du Faucon, aidée de Chewie, elle fit démarrer le vaisseau regardant la base rebelle diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'élevait avant de disparaître. Elle resta muette tout le long du trajet ou presque, pilotant avec des gestes mécaniques et semblant perdue dans des souvenirs qu'elle essayait d'oublier sur sa dernière venue à cette base. Elle écoutait de temps à autre la discussion entre Finn et Rose qui se trouvaient derrière elle mais elle n'intervenait jamais.

Seul Chewie semblait conscient de l'état second où elle se trouvait. Elle essayait de masquer son trouble mais elle voyait bien les regards en coin du wookie. Elle ne se mentirait pas à elle-même, revoir Ben la troublait fortement. Elle n'y était pas préparée malgré les longues semaines écoulées et elle sentait ses gestes devenir de plus en plus tremblants si bien que Chewie finit par presque reprendre la main totalement. En un regard elle lui adressa un merci silencieux.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton froid, détaché et tous se penchèrent quand, à la sortie de l'hyperespace, la base apparut sous leurs yeux. Des cris de joie emplirent le cockpit quand l'équipage réalisa qu'ils avaient enfin trouver la bonne destination. Chewie la regarda franchement cette fois et profita de la contemplation des deux autres pour serrer la main de Rey qui le regarda mais ne dit rien.

« Prête Rey ? C'est la phase la plus complexe de notre approche, s'inquiéta Poe qui venait d'entrer dans le cockpit. »

Cette dernière s'exécuta aussitôt amorçant sa descente aidée de Chewie. A travers la Force, elle sentit l'agitation qui régnait désormais sur la base. Les stormtroopers avaient dû déclencher l'alarme de proximité annonçant un danger imminent. Ils se préparaient, c'est comme si elle pouvait sentir leur faim, leur impatience à se confronter à eux. L'un d'entre eux avait probablement prévenu leur chef de l'arrivée d'un vaisseau non autorisé dans la zone. Ce dernier avait dû les voir sur son écran radar, peut-être avait-il reconnu le Faucon Millenium. Elle l'espérait. Elle n'osa penser qu'il put croire à une nouvelle visite personnelle de sa part.

Mais Rey ne pouvait se contenter d'une simple supposition. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses amis en danger. L'Ordre de Ren pouvait faire feu à tout moment alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais faire et refoula sa souffrance à l'exécuter mais, bientôt, doucement elle ouvrit le lien. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, plus elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle tâtonna dans la Force à la recherche de Ben quand elle finit par le sentir. Elle s'accrocha à ce mince filet, constatant à quel point ce lien autrefois si fort avait désormais du mal à s'établir, mais elle voulait faire comprendre à son propriétaire qu'elle arrivait. Elle ne sut expliquer comment mais elle sut que son message fut entendu et compris. Elle lâcha un long soupir une fois le lien refermé.

« On peut déjà s'estimer heureux. Ils ne nous ont pas tiré dessus, s'exclama Finn avec soulagement.

-Oui mais tout n'est pas encore gagné. J'ai soudain comme un doute, murmura Poe.

-C'est un peu tard pour ça, acheva Rose.

-On a déjà fait cette erreur sur Chandrila. Rey n'aurait pas dû venir. On la livre à Ren sur un plateau.

-Au même titre que toi Poe, tu es notre Général, nota Finn. Et puis, on devait y aller tous ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sais. »

Ils purent entrer dans le grand hangar au grand soulagement de tous. Rey eut comme un flash, cette vision lui rappelait son dernier atterrissage ici. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit au même comité d'accueil, les hommes armés ne les ignoraient pas cette fois, ils étaient prêts à les accueillir. Rey s'interrogea. Combien de ces hommes l'avaient-ils vu traverser en courant ce hangar pour rejoindre Ben il y a quelques mois ? Ils allaient forcément la reconnaître mais Rey ne poursuivit pas ses interrogations. Ils se posèrent et après un dernier regard collégial ils traversèrent le Faucon jusqu'à la rampe.

« Pour le moment, laissez-moi parler, commença Poe. Nous sommes venus négocier, on peut peut-être s'en sortir avec de la diplomatie. Et s'en sortir tout court même si notre offre est refusée. »

Chewie fit abaisser la rampe et ils sortirent un à un. Rey et Rose restèrent en retrait, laissant Poe, l'escouade et Finn devant.

Bien que se voulant impressionnante, l'importante armée ne paraissait pour autant pas si menaçante. Les armes bien que présentes ne les visaient pas même si l'on sentait les hommes derrière prêts à agir au moindre geste suspect. Rey se tenait prête juste au cas où.

Un homme, la cinquantaine bien entamée, remonta l'allée dans leur direction. La démarche grave, l'allure stricte avec sa tenue sombre, entouré d'une garde rapprochée, il s'arrêta devant leur petit groupe. Rey à l'image de ses compagnons fut surprise de cet accueil. Elle aurait imaginé que Ben en personne les aurait accueillis. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir se montrer. Rey souffla, légèrement soulagée bien qu'agacée.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Poe.

-Capitaine Niga, Général Dameron. Que nous vaut la visite de la Résistance ?

-J'aime votre attitude. Nous irons donc droit au but. Nous aimerions nous adresser à votre leader. Nous avons une proposition à lui faire.

-Quelle est la nature de cette proposition ?

-Nous préférions en discuter directement avec lui.

-Oh, vraiment. Après avoir vraisemblablement piraté notre système pour nous localiser et vous être invités sur notre base, nous vous laisserions vous entretenir avec notre leader ? Nous estimons avoir déjà fait preuve d'indulgence en vous laissant vous poser ici. Nous aurions pu faire feu mais nous ne l'avons pas fait.

-Et nous vous remercions pour ça, Capitaine.

-Vous adressez vos remerciements à la mauvaise personne.

-Mais je serai ravi de les lui adresser personnellement. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai une proposition à faire à votre leader. »

Rey n'écouta plus la suite de la conversation. Elle avait senti une perturbation dans la Force. Elle savait sans pouvoir le voir elle-même que Ben observait toute la scène. Il pouvait les voir et il écoutait avec attention le dialogue en cours. Par instinct, elle se retourna un peu, observant à l'arrière la passerelle qui surplombait le grand hangar. Chewie l'observa et elle sut qu'il comprit ce qu'elle avait senti. Elle s'attarda encore quelques secondes et finit par détourner le regard. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à ne plus vouloir se montrer mais resta troublée de cet échange indirect.

« Le Seigneur Ren vous recevra mais nul besoin d'être aussi nombreux. Un seul homme suffit pour porter un message.

-Alors amenez-moi à lui, finit par accepter Poe. Mes compagnons peuvent m'attendre ici.

-Qu'ils retournent dans, il réfléchit, ce tas de ferrailles, ça ne sera pas long. »

Finn allait se mêler à la conversation mais Rey lui prit le bras l'intimant à se taire. Poe leur avait dit de lui faire confiance, c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il était leur Général. Il devait s'entretenir seul à seul avec celui du camp adverse. Rey savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Ben était aussi impulsif qu'elle mais il n'était pas fou pour autant à tuer Poe de la sorte. Ils pouvaient tous les faire prisonniers s'il le souhaitait et pour le moment tout se passait relativement bien alors il leur fallait continuer à faire profil bas.

Poe s'avança donc à la suite du Capitaine non sans un dernier regard à ses coéquipiers.

/

L'attente leur paraissait durer des heures. Ils étaient regroupés dans la pièce à vivre principale du Faucon. Chacun essayant de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à l'échange qui déterminerait leur avenir et qui se jouait en ce moment même.

« On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser y aller seul. C'était du suicide. J'aurais dû intervenir, tu n'aurais pas dû m'en empêcher, s'exclama soudainement Finn.

-Non, répondit Rey. J'ai eu raison de le faire. Nous devions montrer que nous étions dignes de confiance. Accompagner Poe pour le protéger, ça n'aurait sûrement pas envoyé le bon message.

-Je sais que tu as raison, finit par admettre Finn. Mais j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Poe.

-Je te rassure, je vais bien ! »

Ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme à l'entrée de leur Général, ne masquant pas leur soulagement de le voir en un seul morceau. Poe vint s'asseoir près de la table de jeu. Ils vinrent se positionner en cercle autour de lui. Poe semblait fatigué et lui-même choqué de s'en être sorti en entier.

« Accordez-moi une petite minute. Ça a été…

-Eprouvant ? le coupa Finn.

-Je dirai plutôt surprenant. »

Il esquissa un sourire et haussa les sourcils avant de reprendre.

« Premier point, j'ai été surpris de le voir sans son masque. C'était relativement troublant. La dernière fois que nos chemins s'étaient croisés de façon aussi rapprochée… »

Poe ne finit pas sa phrase. Rey ne put s'empêcher d'être troublée par cette information. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Ben lui avait affirmé continuer à porter son casque pour asseoir son autorité. Visiblement il s'était enfin libéré de cet étau qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être ravie d'apprendre qu'il ne se sentait plus obligé de le porter, cela signifiait peut-être que Ben commençait à abandonner son identité de Kylo Ren.

« Enfin, reprit Poe. Ça reste le fils de Leia et le voir d'aussi près, c'était bizarre. Jolie balafre d'ailleurs Rey. »

Elle sourit mais le cœur n'y était clairement pas. Ben avait dû changer durant les mois écoulés et c'était troublant d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle lui parler de lui. Quelqu'un qui l'avait vu. Elle se ressaisit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? l'interrogea Rose.

-Il n'a pas été spécialement loquace. Il était seul. Je suis simplement entré et je lui ai expliqué notre plan. Il n'a pas dit un mot mais il m'a écouté, sans m'interrompre, et je sentais bien que j'avais toute son attention même si tout ça restait très étrange et pourtant je suis plutôt à l'aise en toute circonstance.

-Il a bien fini par dire quelque chose ? demanda Finn.

-Non, quand j'ai eu terminé, il a simplement fait signe et quelqu'un m'a reconduit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé en déduire ? questionna Finn.

-Je ne sais pas mais le fait qu'on soit encore tous en vie et que l'on va pouvoir repartir me pousse à croire que cela doit dire qu'il y réfléchit.

-C'est tout ? Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, le coupa Rose. Et dans son attitude, tu n'as rien vu ?

-Non, impossible de te dire ce qu'il pensait, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Nous verrons bien, soyons patients. Et espérons qu'il se décide avant la prochaine attaque du Premier Ordre sinon nous risquons de ne jamais savoir si ce plan aurait pu fonctionner.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, murmura Rose. Une grande majorité de la Résistance n'approuve pas cette alliance Poe. Il fait peur, il n'est pas digne de confiance. Sa propre mère le considérait comme une cause perdue. C'est en Rey qu'elle avait placé tous ses espoirs.

-Et bien espérons qu'elle se soit trompée concernant sa progéniture. Elle n'a jamais voulu parler de comment tout ça est arrivé. Leur histoire de famille doit être vraiment particulière. »

Rey se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. La conversation allait sur un terrain glissant. Elle se doutait que l'un de ses amis lui demanderait prochainement si Leia avait abordé ce sujet avec elle.

« Quittons cet endroit et laissons faire le temps. »

Rey retourna au cockpit aussi dubitative que son Général sur les intentions de Ben. Poe n'avait pas su analyser ses réactions mais il savait qu'il avait écouté. C'était déjà un bon point et Rey décida de suivre la décision de leur leader. Elle aussi laisserait faire le temps.

/

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis leur visite à l'Ordre de Ren et la tension était palpable dans la base. L'inquiétude d'une attaque imminente et l'attente d'une réponse à leur proposition avaient plongé les troupes dans une angoisse qui était visible en chacun.

Poe continuait à y croire malgré tout. Il était persuadé qu'ils obtiendraient une réponse, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Cette réponse pourrait se présenter de deux façons : il accepte et on voit comment faire fonctionner cette alliance, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ou il refuse et potentiellement ils peuvent tous se faire tuer. Le risque qu'ils aient été traqués en quittant la base était élevé, c'est pourquoi Poe espérait sincèrement que Kylo Ren choisirait la première option sinon ils auraient peu de temps pour évacuer.

Leur réponse arriva un matin très tôt. Rey se promenait dans les couloirs prête à rejoindre Finn et le reste de l'équipe quand elle avait entendu les alarmes de proximité se déclencher. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir comme si le temps s'était soudainement stoppé. Elle avait compris instantanément. Elle avait vu l'agitation autour d'elle, des soldats couraient partout en position, prêts à agir et à sauter dans un x-wing pour sauver la base.

Elle, elle ne bougea pas. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait eu connaissance de cette arrivée avant tout le monde. Il y a quelques heures, alors qu'elle dormait, elle avait été réveillée par une sensation étrange. L'espace d'une seconde, elle aurait juré que le lien s'était rétabli. Ca a avait été rapide, tel un effleurement, une caresse. Il s'était ouvert et refermé aussitôt. Sur l'instant, elle avait cru avoir rêvé, que son cerveau lui avait joué un tour mais désormais, debout dans ce couloir, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Ben avait activé le lien pour la localiser.

Ce constat l'a surpris profondément car elle réalisa que, durant tout ce temps où ils avaient été ensemble, Ben n'avait jamais pris la peine de se renseigner sur les coordonnées de sa base. Ce qu'elle ignorait. Elle se rappela subitement qu'avant même que leur relation commence elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, cela entrait dans les conditions de ne pas évoquer leur camp. Il les avait respectées même après leur enfant, ce qui la laissa de marbre.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond s'imaginant, au-dessus de la couche de terre et de métal, les vaisseaux de l'Ordre de Ren qui venaient d'entrer dans leur atmosphère. Amical ou inamical, elle ne savait le dire.

Elle s'activa subitement, courant à son tour dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois arrivée, elle se plaça près de Finn et observa la carte qui se déployait sous leurs yeux. Trois immenses vaisseaux se trouvaient juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. S'ils voulaient évacuer, ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Poe ? C'est une visite de courtoisie ou on doit se préparer au pire ? questionna Finn.

-Je dis qu'on aura la réponse très rapidement. A toutes nos questions. »

Et effectivement leur Général n'avait pas menti. Une connexion holographique s'établit laissant apparaître le Capitaine Niga.

« Capitaine Niga, bonjour. C'est très gentil à vous de passer nous voir de si bon matin.

-Général Dameron, merci à vous de nous accueillir au pied levé. »

Poe ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, visiblement satisfait de la réponse de son homologue qui semblait avoir le même tempérament que lui concernant la répartie.

« Et que nous vaut cette soudaine visite ? Je suppose que vous ne veniez pas vous promener dans le coin et, qu'au détour d'une planète, vous êtes naturellement tombés sur nous. »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de penser que, tout comme le reste de la base, Poe devait s'interroger sur la technique employée par l'Ordre de Ren pour les trouver. Il devait s'inquiéter qu'ils aient pu les retrouver, c'était dangereux pour eux. Mais, après tout, la Résistance avait bien réussi avant eux avec l'Ordre de Ren.

« Il me semble qu'une proposition a été faite. Et qu'elle méritait une réponse.

-Effectivement, concéda Poe. Et vous avez cette réponse ?

-Oui. Le Seigneur Ren tient à vous la dire en personne. Pouvons-nous amorcer notre descente ? »

Poe échangea un regard avec Rey et Finn, comme cherchant leur aval avant de répondre d'une voix assurée.

« Mais bien sûr, vous êtes nos invités. »

Et la connexion se coupa.

« Abaissez nos boucliers et laissez-les entrer, annonça Poe d'une voix calme.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Finn.

-Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. »

Et ils observèrent ensemble le vaisseau amiral de l'Ordre de Ren entrer dans leur zone sécurisée. Ben allait venir ici. Il avait fait le déplacement en personne. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il pouvait bien jouer et elle craignait la réponse ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que, cette fois, ni lui ni elle ne pourraient échapper à cette rencontre. Ils allaient se revoir.

/

Le stress était ambiant dans l'ensemble du hangar. Ils étaient tous en ligne, formant un demi-cercle, prêts à accueillir leurs invités. Ils savaient que la navette venait de quitter l'énorme vaisseau amiral et se dirigeait droit sur eux.

Poe, de par sa position de Général, se tenait droit légèrement en avant du reste des troupes. Finn, par solidarité et en cas de mauvaise surprise s'était positionné à ses côtés, un peu en retrait. Rey était plus moins mêlée à la foule, Rose à ses côtés. Poe était d'accord qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention. De même, il avait demandé aux troupes de porter leurs armes mais personne n'était autorisé à en avoir une à la main ni à dégainer. Tout le monde devait avoir l'air serein bien qu'en réalité ils étaient tous sous tension, prêts à agir au moindre signe d'hostilité.

Rey gigota. Elle avait du mal à cacher son stress. Stress qui n'était aucunement lié au risque potentiel de cette rencontre comme le croyait Rose. C'était de ses propres émotions dont elle avait terriblement peur. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir l'estomac noué et le cœur serré. Cette arrivée surprise ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se préparer au fait qu'elle allait le revoir. Revoir Ben. Enfin. En chair et en os dans la base de la Résistance. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et pourtant cela allait se produire d'ici quelques minutes.

Ses émotions étaient mitigées. Un mélange d'excitation, elle ne pouvait nier la part d'elle qui était impatiente de revoir l'homme pour qui elle avait eu de si profonds sentiments mais aussi d'anxiété. Elle ne savait pas quoi attendre de tout ça. Qu'allait-il leur dire ?

Elle jouait distraitement avec ses doigts. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quelques mots à Chewie et R2. Elle n'avait discuté qu'avec Finn qui l'avait invitée à mettre en sécurité Altan, par précaution. Elle avait été touchée par cette attitude et lui avait assuré que le petit garçon avait déjà été placé en lieu sûr. En réalité, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle savait que Chewie était près de l'enfant et qu'il ne risquait strictement rien. R2 était près d'elle et semblait sentir son stress à la façon mécanique dont il tournait sa tête rotative vers elle toutes les 10 secondes.

Elle inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver la sérénité au travers d'une courte méditation. Alors que les premiers effets se faisaient enfin ressentir et qu'une certaine paix se répandait en elle, cette douceur fut brisée quand elle ressentit Ben.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas le lien. Elle le sentait comme tout utilisateur de la Force pouvait en ressentir un autre. A travers les connexions, cette faculté n'existait pas et elle lui rappela à quel point leur lien spécial pouvait lui manquer surtout quand elle avait constaté à quel point ce dernier avait faibli. Rey se concentra. Elle devait cesser de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

La navette approchait et finit par se poser avec douceur à l'emplacement qui lui avait été réservé. Quand la rampe s'abaissa, toute la base sembla retenir son souffle, les yeux braqués sur les silhouettes qui se tenaient debout. Rey reconnut immédiatement Ben et un homme, probablement un sergent sous ses ordres, qui échangeaient quelques mots. Il ne portait pas son casque ce qui, au vu des dires de Poe, ne la surprit pas.

Elle observa la réaction de la base plutôt que de devoir regarder dans sa direction. Soudainement, en le voyant, son esprit et son cœur lui avaient fait croire que le temps écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre était beaucoup plus long que la réalité, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois combien elle avait dû lutter pour l'oublier tandis que le manque s'était fait de plus en plus violemment ressentir.

Parmi les rebelles, plusieurs regards semblaient interrogatifs. Effectivement, une grande majorité n'avait jamais vu Kylo Ren de près ou alors uniquement avec son casque. Il était légitime qu'ils s'interrogent sur lequel des deux hommes ils devraient potentiellement tirer si les choses tournaient mal. Même Rose semblait dubitative.

Mais quand Ben s'avança en premier d'un pas confiant et en étudiant la base d'un œil avisé, suivi du sergent et de quelques soldats, le doute ne fit plus permis. Mais, heureusement pour Rey, elle fut coupée dans ses pensées, qui commençaient déjà à partir dans des endroits interdits en constatant les changements chez lui, par Rose.

« Alors c'est lui le fils de la Générale Organa, murmura Rose.

-Oui, répondit Rey d'un ton neutre.

-Il est grand. »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Rose face à cette remarque incongrue vu l'instant solennel et d'esquisser un sourire face à ce constat qui l'avait elle-même amusée autrefois. Mais Rey redevint sérieuse presque aussitôt. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose mais sans réellement savoir quoi jusqu'à ce que ça se produise. Ca avait été furtif, pas plus d'une seconde, mais ses yeux avaient croisé les siens. Il l'avait regardée avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de Poe. Inconsciemment ou non elle avait espéré, depuis le moment où le vaisseau s'était ouvert, cet échange.

Rey s'était attendue à plus de formalité de la part de Ben. Il était habillé simplement, comme lorsqu'il était avec elle, une tunique noire élégante, ses gants et son sabre accroché à la ceinture. Il ne portait pas de cape, et était entouré de son sergent et de quatre soldats comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le connaissant, elle aurait cru à un plus grand jeu de sa part. Aucun faste, ni démonstration de force. Cette simplicité l'intrigua. Le groupe fut complet quand le fameux Capitaine Niga vint se placer près de Ben.

Quand il s'adressa enfin à Poe, l'atmosphère sembla encore se tendre.

« Général Dameron. »

Rey retint un frisson. Elle se sentait stupide d'être troublée par le simple fait d'entendre sa voix. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter tout ça mais cet état, elle comptait bien le lui cacher. Son trouble il ne serait visible que par elle.

« Kylo Ren. Merci pour votre visite. Je suppose que vous venez discuter ? lui répondit Poe avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

-Simplement définir les termes de notre alliance. »

Même Poe eut du mal à masquer sa surprise. Rey avait relevé sa tête subitement à l'entente de ces mots. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Visiblement oui car toute la base semblait en émoi suite à ces quelques mots prononcés avec nonchalance et Poe commençait à entraîner Ben à sa suite pour se diriger vers une de leur salle de commandement. Et elle la sentit arriver, soudainement débordante, une colère brute, animale. Elle avait envie de tuer Ben.


	45. Partie 5 - Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup aux personnes qui commentent ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Merci également à mes nouveaux followers !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait presque une heure que la réunion se tenait. Rey était dehors attendant de voir ce qui allait en ressortir. Seuls Poe, Finn et quelques autres amiraux avaient été conviés à cette réunion au sommet. Trop politique et dangereux pour elle vraisemblablement. Cette mise à l'écart l'avait achevée et elle attendait avec impatience de leur faire part de son mécontentement. La mettre à l'écart ? Elle était bien la seule à pouvoir tenir tête à Ben. Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin d'être protégée.

Depuis une heure, elle ruminait donc. Sa colère soudaine n'était pas redescendue. Elle avait besoin de comprendre à quel jeu Ben pouvait-il bien s'amuser. Une nouvelle provocation ? Une stratégie pour se débarrasser de la Résistance ? Avec lui désormais elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'attendre à tout. Bien qu'il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Après tout, dans les faits, il ne faisait que répondre à l'invitation, la main tendue, offerte par Poe. Rose la sortit de ses rêveries.

« Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi là-dedans ? demanda Rosa aussi impatiente qu'elle et qui avait été aussi mise de côté mais qui semblait un peu mieux vivre la situation.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai assez attendu !»

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'un pas décidé. Elle était assez grande pour juger par elle-même si elle devait être éloignée pour sa propre sécurité. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Rose crier son nom.

« Rey ! »

Elle n'avait pas peur de Ben. Au contraire, elle n'attendait que ça de l'affronter. Sa colère était un allié parfait pour garantir sa motivation et ne pas la faire flancher. Elle traversa les couloirs un à un. Une part d'elle se doutait que Ben la sentait arriver mais elle s'en moqua bien.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce sombre avec nonchalance et en ouvrant grand la porte, elle vit quelques regards de résistants présents se tourner vers elle d'un air étonné et mécontent. Après tout, elle avait désobéi à un ordre direct. Poe et Ben étaient en plein dialogue et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle.

Elle vint se positionner près de Finn, ne disant aucun mot, se contentant d'écouter calmement. En réalité, elle attendait patiemment son tour, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Elle l'avait fui pendant des mois mais là elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose pouvoir lui parler en face à face et les secondes lui paraissaient être des heures. Nul besoin du lien pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait que Ben pouvait percevoir sa colère d'où il se trouvait. Il avait tout de même eu un court regard sur elle quand elle était entrée, regard qu'elle avait vu mais qu'elle avait volontairement ignoré.

La réunion se termina quelques minutes seulement après son arrivée. Elle n'apprit donc aucune information réellement essentielle sur ce qui avait pu se jouer ici durant l'heure écoulée. Peu importe, elle serait bien vite informée. Les membres de l'Ordre s'apprêtaient à repartir, les deux partis visiblement satisfaits et soulagés, quand Rey se manifesta avec arrogance.

« Laissez-nous seuls un instant. Nous devons parler, dit-elle sur un ton glacial. »

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait, ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs légèrement crispé suite à sa demande. Très bien, pensa Rey. A lui de s'énerver. Elle vit les regards inquiets, notamment celui de Finn, qui se posèrent sur elle. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait que faire des préoccupations de ses amis. Néanmoins, elle se calma et ajouta avec plus de douceur :

« Ayez confiance en moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Une petite précaution supplémentaire. Je vous retrouve dans une minute. »

Elle sourit à Finn avec tendresse face à son air méfiant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de Jedi et qu'il fallait cesser de craindre pour sa sécurité. Rassurés, ils finirent par quitter la pièce. Désormais seuls, elle retrouva toute sa froideur, tout sourire effacé. C'est lui qui lança la conversation, visiblement d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle.

« Tu n'as pas peur de me parler seul à seul ? Tes petits copains résistants pourraient se douter de quelque chose, ironisa Ben en la toisant.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à cacher ? répondit-elle sur le même ton ironique. Ce temps-là est terminé. »

La sécheresse de sa réponse le fit se redresser. Elle s'était endurcie dans les derniers mois et elle ne se cachait pas avoir énormément de rancœur envers lui suite à leur dernier échange. Elle lui en voulait. Ils se tenaient chacun de part et d'autre de la table ronde holographique. L'ambiance était tendue, à l'image de ces mois où la colère de chacun avait pu tranquillement se renforcer et allait enfin pouvoir s'exprimer sans retenue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire alors ? Je ne te cache pas, il avait presque le sourire aux lèvres, que je suis surpris que le fantôme sorte enfin de sa tanière. »

Face à son arrogance, elle sentit à nouveau cette colère contre lui gronder en elle ce qui lui redonna confiance et détermination.

« A ce que je sache, je ne suis pas la seule à jouer à cache-cache. Après tout, lui aussi s'était bien planqué lors de sa visite, pensa Rey. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter de ça, reprit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté cette alliance ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir ? attaqua Rey.

-As-tu déjà oublié que ce sont les tiens qui sont venus me chercher ? Libre à moi d'accepter ou non. J'ai fait le choix de dire oui.

-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit … commença Rey entre ses dents. Je trouverai pourquoi tu es ici, à quel jeu tordu tu es en train de te préparer. Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. »

Cruel rappel à leur toute première confrontation lors de son interrogatoire sur Starkiller mais Ben ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, il esquissa même un autre sourire.

« C'est vraiment ce qui t'inquiètes ? Ce qui me surprend moi, c'est plutôt ta réaction. Tu ne devrais pas être ravie que nos camps aient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente ? C'est pourtant ce que tu attendais à une époque.

-Je ne te conseille pas d'aller sur cette voie.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore me supplier ? Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné de ne pas être venu avec toi ce jour-là. Tu es vexée que j'ai accepté leur proposition plutôt que la tienne alors que j'avais juré de ne jamais m'associer avec ta si précieuse Résistance ? »

Il lui avait craché cette phrase en plein visage dans le seul but de la blesser. Elle en resta stoïque quelques instants tellement il venait de lui faire mal mais elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser déstabiliser malgré sa bassesse et le fait qu'il ait tapé juste.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, finit par dire Rey.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que la vérité, je le sais. »

S'il comptait lui faire avouer que le voir débarquer et annoncer accepter l'offre de Poe avait été un véritable coup de poignard pour elle, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Jamais elle n'avouerait que sa première pensée avait été effectivement celle de se dire qu'il acceptait cette dernière mais, qu'elle, il l'avait rejetée sans aucunes manières. Elle ne s'abaisserait certainement pas. Il lâcha la table et fit quelques pas dans sa direction, se penchant vers elle.

« Tu crois que tout espoir est perdu mais pourtant je sais que tu y penses toujours, commença Ben d'une voix profonde. Tu ne vois plus l'océan avant de t'endormir, tu repenses inlassablement à cette discussion. Elle te tourmente, tu espères toujours dans ton sommeil que la fin sera différente. Pourtant, à chaque fois, quand tu te réveilles perturbée et transpirante, tu arrives toujours à la même conclusion. »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour affronter son regard.

« Comment as-tu osé regarder mes pensées durant mon sommeil ? Nous avions promis. »

Elle ne chercha pas à nier les images qu'il avait vues puisque mentir serait inutile.

« Malgré tous les efforts que nous pouvons y mettre toi et moi, il recula, tu as dû le constater également, le lien est toujours présent bien qu'inactif. On peut toujours l'activer à notre bon vouloir, quoi qu'on y fasse. Je l'ai simplement utilisé comme tu l'avais fait avant moi pour me prévenir de ton arrivée à ma base.

-Je t'interdis d'aller dans ma tête ! »

Elle était profondément choquée qu'il ait pu faire une telle chose. Elle se sentait salie.

« C'est bizarre, reprit Ben en s'approchant à nouveau, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ça ne te gênait pas. Au contraire, tu aimais ça. »

Rey inspira un grand coup pour contenir sa colère. Elle n'était plus sûre que Ben lui parlait uniquement d'esprit et non de chair. Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'elle appréciait, à l'époque, qu'ils partagent leurs pensées durant leur intimité. Elle aimait la sensation particulièrement fusionnelle que cela apportait à l'acte physique. Elle inspira à nouveau et médita quelques secondes pour se calmer.

« Tu as perdu ce droit il y a un moment maintenant. Ne recommence jamais ça. Tu ne respectes rien ! »

Elle était profondément blessée. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu violer son esprit et voir ses pensées les plus intimes alors qu'ils s'étaient promis l'un et l'autre de ne jamais le faire consciemment. Séparés ou non, cette promesse aurait dû être tenue.

« Bref, il s'écarta d'elle, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je sens ta colère. J'ai tapé dans le mile tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? reprit Ben.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De toi. Tu veux comprendre pourquoi je me trouve ici et maintenant alors que j'aurais pu être là depuis bien longtemps. »

Il était odieux avec elle. De toute évidence il voulait la provoquer, elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. Il était aussi en colère qu'elle mais pour d'autres raisons et elle savait parfaitement lesquelles.

« Et bien, reprit Ben, je réponds simplement à ta demande. »

Elle le regarda d'un air perdu. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« En en acceptant une autre je te l'accorde mais j'ai pu lier les deux efficacement. »

Il se pencha encore plus près d'elle.

« Je viens te dire les choses en face, comme tu me l'as demandé. »

Elle recula. Ainsi, Chewie et R2 qui assistaient aux échanges entre Ben et Altan lui avaient réellement rapporté sa réponse à sa demande de lui parler. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et il était venu. Et la Résistance lui avait permis de le faire. Aurait-il seulement osé sinon ? Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Recommence un truc pareil et je t'assure que cette fois je mettrai ma menace à exécution. Il s'approcha très près d'elle. Délaisse encore ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois Altan et je viendrai te le reprendre. Rien ne m'empêchera de venir chercher mon fils. »

Son sang se glaça tandis qu'il se redressait et qu'elle le regardait complètement choquée par cette annonce inattendue. Il savait. Et Rey se sentie trahie, elle regarda R2 situé au fond de la salle et qui assistait à l'échange depuis le début, sachant pertinemment qui avait rapporté cette histoire à Ben. Ses deux amis, sa famille l'avait trahie en révélant son moment d'égarement à Ben. Il était le père d'Altan mais ça, il aurait dû l'ignorer. Ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de lui répéter.

Inutile de dire que Ben avait été très clair et que Rey ne trouva rien à dire. Un avertissement, voilà ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Même si elle reconnaissait le mériter de par son attitude, il n'était pas en droit de le lui faire remarquer.

« Ne me menace pas, finit-elle par répondre. Tu n'es pas en droit de me juger, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

-C'était ton choix de t'isoler, j'aimerais que tu l'assumes jusqu'au bout et que tu ne t'en plaignes pas. Mais, par ton inconscience, tu aurais pu le mettre en danger. Il la fit taire alors qu'elle allait répliquer. J'ai besoin des connexions pour te prévenir en cas de problèmes qui viseraient Altan et avec ton attitude j'étais en incapacité de le faire.

-Tu étais tout à fait libre de dire ces choses à Chewie ou à R2. Ils me les auraient rapportées sans problème et, suivant le sujet, j'aurais jugé par moi-même la nécessité ou non d'entrer en contact avec toi. A ce que je sache, rien ne s'est produit.

-Ils ne sont pas des messagers et puis c'est toi sa mère, bien que tu es négligé ce rôle ces derniers temps. Tu savais parfaitement que je souhaitais te parler, j'ai insisté et tu es restée sur tes positions. Belle preuve de ta capacité de jugement.

-Libre à toi de leur dire de quoi tu voulais me parler, ça ne devait pas être si vital car, malgré ton insistance, je n'ai jamais su la nature de ce sujet si important.

-C'était personnel. »

Cette réponse, par son étrange franchise, la troubla mais elle ne se laissa pas déborder.

« Bien, juge-moi si tu le souhaites pour Altan. Je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de le faire de toute façon et je ne te dois aucune justification quant à mon comportement envers lui. C'est entre mon fils et moi.

-Peut-être, mais ton petit jeu est terminé. »

Son arrogance la laissa de marbre. Et cette fois c'est elle qui s'avança vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, cracha Rey. Tu ne m'en avais pas laissé d'autres, tu as été très clair. Je t'ai écouté, je suis partie et rien n'aurait pu me forcer à te revoir, cette simple idée m'horripilait rien qu'à y penser. Te revoir après ce que tu m'avais fait, pas après m'être humiliée de cette façon, une nouvelle fois. Non, tu ne le méritais pas et je ne m'aurais pas fait subir ça même pour Altan. »

Et Rey déglutit. Elle se rappela la colère ressentie ce jour-là. Et elle voulait que Ben prenne conscience du dégoût qu'il avait réussi à provoquer chez elle en la rejetant de la sorte.

« Pourtant, finit par répondre Ben, te demander de partir était la meilleure des réponses à apporter à ton chantage affectif.

-Mon chantage affectif, répéta Rey incrédule. »

Cette fois, elle ne masqua pas le choc ressenti par ces quelques mots. Comment Ben pouvait-il interpréter sa déclaration comme un chantage de sa part ? Elle se sentait doublement salie et blessée qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça sérieusement.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir dit ça, murmura Rey en le regardant. »

Même pour elle, il ne pouvait être aussi cruel. Il était en colère, il lui en voulait de l'avoir évité pendant tous ces mois et, de toute évidence, il ne s'en sentait pas responsable bien qu'elle venait de lui avouer que c'était son comportement à lui qui l'avait poussée à faire une telle chose. Pour autant, elle ne se serait jamais abaissée à lui dire ce qu'il venait de lui lâcher.

« Ne me reproche pas ton comportement. C'est toi seule qui a décidé de faire ça alors, je le répète, assume-le. »

Rey ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un son qui représentait à lui seul toute son incompréhension et son choc.

« Mon chantage affectif ? répéta Rey en colère. Peux-tu seulement imaginer le choc que ça m'a fait Ben ? »

Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Même à ses propres oreilles ces trois lettres lui firent bizarre à entendre après tout ce temps. Elle avait l'étrange impression que cela les replongeait dans une certaine intimité. Elle reprit donc sans cacher son émotion, sa colère la mettant à fleur de peau, tandis qu'il la regardait. Elle laissa exploser tout ce qu'elle avait tant cherché à contenir.

« Je te vois débarquer ici, comme la chose la plus naturelle du Monde, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'ai supplié de venir avec moi, au nom de nous et de notre fils. J'étais prête à tout abandonner pour toi. Et après un silence elle ajouta d'une voix froide et détachée. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à une réponse alors que je t'avais enfin avoué que je t'aimais. Tu m'as rejetée. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si humiliée. Tu ne m'as jamais fait aussi mal que ce jour-là et pourtant on s'en était déjà fait tellement. Et toi, tu appelles ça du chantage affectif ? Je n'ai pas mérité ça. Comment peux-tu oser me dire ça ? Et me reprocher de t'avoir fui pendant tous ces mois ? J'étais en droit de vouloir que tu me laisses tranquille ! »

Et elle reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade. Elle avait parlé fort et espérait ne pas avoir été entendue.

« Tu as dit non à ta famille et tu dis oui, non le chef de l'Ordre de Ren dit oui à la Résistance. Je suppose que l'intérêt militaire doit vraiment être intéressant pour que tu acceptes, termina Rey ironique. Vu la sympathie que tu leur portes, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu refuses et crois-moi que j'ai tout fait pour faire oublier cette idée stupide à Poe. Tu n'es pas fiable et tu ne l'as jamais été, dommage, il ne m'a pas écoutée. Il sera vite déçu quand il verra à qui il a à faire. C'est ce qui finit toujours par arriver avec toi de toute façon. »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi. Tu ne me commandes pas et je continuerai à faire les choses comme bon me semble. »

Elle avait observé son visage quand elle avait prononcé tous ces mots sachant parfaitement que Ben n'avait jamais réussi à masquer ses réactions. Il lui avait fait mal durant cette discussion mais le rapport de force venait de s'inverser.

« Ta réaction me prouve que j'ai raison, commença Ben énervé. Tu es venue à ma base, sans réfléchir aux conséquences réelles, et tu n'as pas obtenu la réponse souhaitée alors tu t'es braquée. Comme une enfant. Alors tu m'as fui. Je ne regrette rien de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là car tu n'as jamais su ce que tu voulais vraiment.

-Parce que toi oui peut-être ? Si je suis une enfant alors toi aussi. Tu me voulais moi et l'Ordre mais tu n'étais pas prêt à faire de concession. Tu ne me laissais pas d'autre choix que de me soumettre à tes conditions. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

R2 bipa, très fort, ce qui les firent s'arrêter instantanément. « Stop », voilà ce qu'il leur avait dit. Ils devaient cesser de se battre de la sorte surtout en plein milieu de la salle de commandement de la Résistance. Ce n'était pas prudent de leur part à tous les deux.

« Je vais t'écouter R2, reprit Rey, je perds mon temps ici. Je dois y retourner. Elle se tourna vers Ben. Tu as raison ils pourraient finir par se douter de quelque chose. Je suppose qu'on sera amenés à se revoir. Au revoir, Ben. »

/

Rey quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, R2 sur les talons. Elle hasarda un regard vers le petit droïde. Lui non plus n'échapperait pas à sa colère. Mais Chewie manquait à l'appel de cette petite discussion qu'elle leur réservait. Elle se dépêcha donc de retourner à sa chambre, en espérant tomber sur aucun de ses autres amis au passage.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle prit sèchement Altan des bras du wookie et le plaça dans son lit avant de faire face à ses deux compagnons. Si Chewie s'était étonné de son comportement, Rey lui réservait encore bien des surprises.

« Vous lui avez dit ? hurla Rey. Comment avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'osé aborder le sujet avec lui ? Il n'avait pas à savoir ça, je n'allais pas bien et j'ai mal agis, je l'ai reconnu et ça devait rester entre nous ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit à des moments de faiblesse et celui-ci en était un, j'avais mal et oui pendant quelques temps j'ai voulu fuir mes responsabilités de mère. Jusque-là j'avais toujours été parfaite avec Altan malgré toutes les disputes mais une unique petite crise et on court le répéter à Ben ? Et vous savez tous les deux pourquoi j'ai pété un plomb ! Je vous ai tout raconté ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû ! »

Rey reprit son souffle, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

« Et croyez-moi je me suis sentie une mère assez déplorable d'avoir fui son propre enfant uniquement car la génétique a voulu qu'il ressemble à son père et que cela me rendait dingue ! cria Rey à R2 et Chewie qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. »

Ils la regardaient mais ne disaient rien pour le moment. Cela aurait été inutile de toute façon.

« Mais dans quel camp vous êtes à la fin ? hurla Rey ne masquant pas sa colère. Je me sens trahie par mes plus proches alliés ! »

Celui d'Altan grogna Chewie avec force. Ils étaient dans la camp d'Altan remettant ainsi Rey à sa place mais cela ne la calma pas.

« C'était mon droit de ne plus vouloir le voir, c'est ma vie ! Et il n'en fait plus parti du moins je le croyais avant qu'il ose me faire ça ! »

Car clairement Ben allait à nouveau en faire partie. Elle avait beau avoir tout essayé, voilà qu'il était de retour à son plus grand désarroi.

« Vous l'avez peut-être fait pour Altan, ça je peux le croire mais, Rey inspira, vous auriez au moins pu m'en parler. J'aurais aimé être au courant, pouvoir me défendre. Il a menacé de me prendre Altan ! hurla Rey. Et il ne sera pas indulgent cette fois. Il me le prendra vraiment et ça sera uniquement votre faute ! »

Elle accusait mais elle était ivre de colère et de peur. Ben se trouvait à moins de quelques kilomètres d'eux et s'il venait vraiment récupérer Altan ? Il n'y aurait rien de plus simple. Rey s'assit sur le lit sous les regards de ceux sur qui elle venait de hurler.

« Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez pu me faire ça, murmura Rey. Je vous faisais confiance. Vous étiez là pour moi, vous m'aidiez. Si j'ai réussi à m'en sortir c'est en grande partie grâce à votre soutien et apprendre dans sa bouche, par des mots assassins que depuis tout ce temps vous jouiez double-jeu… pourquoi vous lui avez dit ? Et que lui avez-vous dit d'autre ? A quelles autres attaques de sa part dois-je m'attendre ? »

Et R2 bipa qu'ils n'avaient jamais joué double-jeu. Ben avait simplement posé des questions auxquelles ils avaient répondu car elle l'ignorait et qu'ils avaient simplement été là pour garder un semblant de contact entre eux. Et s'ils l'avaient fait c'était uniquement pour Altan, pour son bien être à lui et que Ben, étant son père, était en droit de savoir. Ils n'avaient rien dit d'autre, rien de personnel sur elle.

Rey essaya de se calmer, le double choc de l'arrivée de Ben et de sa terrible menace avait eu raison de son calme et de sa raison.

« Je vous demande pardon. Ca fait beaucoup en une journée à digérer. J'ai…. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, j'ai eu simplement très peur. Pardon, répéta Rey. Je sais que vous faites le maximum pour Altan et que vous n'auriez rien fait qui puisse me contrarier ou me blesser. J'ai mal réagi. La peur de le perdre m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens. »

R2 bipa que ce n'était pas uniquement la peur qui l'avait fait réagir de cette façon mais le retour de Ben dans sa vie. Chewie, qui avait loupé leur terrible retrouvaille, osa même demander l'effet de ce retour sur elle. Rey se redressa et les regarda tour à tour.

« Me faire à nouveau ouvrir le ventre m'aurait moins fait souffrir que de le voir au sein de cette base. Voilà ce que ça m'a fait. Six mois à me convaincre de l'oublier, six mois à me répéter en boucle les horreurs qu'il m'avait dites, six mois à le réentendre me demander de partir et j'allais enfin mieux, je commençais à en voir le bout mais non, et Rey se tut quelques secondes, il lui aura fallu une unique petite seconde pour tout faire voler en éclat. Mais croyez-moi, je ne lui laisserai pas ravoir cette emprise sur moi. Je veux qu'il parte ! Je m'interdis d'avoir mal, cette fois il ne me fera plus rien. »

Elle se le jugera à elle-même. R2 bipa. Leur discussion avait été violente et il se questionnait sur ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Chewie fut intrigué et R2 lui raconta l'histoire.

« Pour répondre à ta question R2, je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais c'est que tu as bien fait de nous arrêter. On était tous les deux sur le point de perdre notre sang-froid. Et certains de nos mots avaient déjà probablement dépassé nos pensées. J'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir accepté la proposition de Poe ? »

Et Rey réfléchit.

« Et je me demande vraiment de quoi il voulait me parler. Il avait l'air d'y tenir. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne vous a rien dit à ce sujet ? »

Ils firent le signe que non. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette question, la laissant rejoindre les autres interrogations concernant Ben. Rey souffla et vint s'approcher d'Altan avant de venir jouer avec sa petite main.

« Papa est là. Il est tout près de toi mon trésor. Et je suis sûre qu'il voudra te voir. »

Et elle caressa son petit visage. Ben ne tarderait pas à lui faire cette requête s'il venait à vraiment rester ici quelque temps, elle le sentait dans ses tripes. Et elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser, par alors que père et fils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, géographiquement parlant, depuis très, très longtemps.

Elle embrassa Altan sur la joue et pensa qu'elle devait d'ailleurs en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse alliance. Pour autant, elle ne bougea pas, savourant cet instant de tendresse alors qu'elle sentait toute sa colère redescendre doucement. Et malgré elle, elle commença à avoir mal. Mal des mots prononcés, de la méchanceté qu'il y avait eu entre eux. A peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés que les hostilités avaient déjà reprises.

Rey continua de jouer avec les cheveux de son fils tout en laissant ses pensées se perdre dans le néant. Ses sentiments étaient encore bien présents, elle avait beau tout faire pour les éteindre, rien n'arrivait à bout de ces derniers. Elle en avait eu la preuve dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui et qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher cette chaleur devenue malsaine d'entourer son cœur comme seul l'être aimé peut l'activer. Mais elle ne se laisserait plus dominer par eux. Plus cette fois. Elle lutterait de toutes ses forces.

Et surtout elle ne lui montrerait pas. Elle serait indifférente. Froide et distance.

/

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	46. Partie 5 - Chapitre 4

**Bonjour :)**

 **Je particulièrement ravie de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs - merci donc à mes nouveaux followers et à ceux qui commentent. C'est très important pour un auteur d'avoir un retour sur son travail !**

 **Merci de me suivre ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Elle était restée un moment assez long dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit face à Altan qui jouait tranquillement à ses pieds. Elle avait apprécié le silence et le calme de cet instant après la soudaine brutalité des retrouvailles et de sa colère.

R2 et Chewie n'avaient plus rien dit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'une telle dispute éclatait entre eux après leurs remontrances d'il y a quelques mois suite à son comportement envers Altan. Elle n'avait pas déjà aimé à l'époque mais celle d'aujourd'hui lui laisserait aussi un arrière-goût amer. Elle avait confiance en eux, même si cette attitude restait contestable à ses yeux. Elle savait, depuis longtemps maintenant, que le droïde et le wookie avait retrouvé une réelle affection pour Ben bien qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement avoué. Et c'était justement cette dernière qui les avaient poussé, mêlée à leur inquiétude pour elle et pour Altan, à agir de la sorte.

Au fond, elle savait que c'était avant tout de la bienveillance. Elle souffla, plus par résignation que par colère désormais. Elle allait devoir parler à Poe et Finn, elle devait savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient tous dit avant son arrivée fracassante. Elle ne se sentait plus énervée, ni même triste mais étrangement lassée.

Le retour de Ben dans sa vie ne devait surtout pas venir briser l'équilibre qu'elle avait fini par trouver au fil des mois.

Passionnel mais terriblement destructeur, c'était la leçon qu'elle avait fini par tirer de ces longs moments de solitude et de méditation sur l'amour que Ben et elle se portait. Il était pur et sincère mais il ne les mènerait qu'à leur perte et à leur destruction. Elle avait déjà, par le passé, accepté le côté assez malsain de leur relation mais avait négligé sa toxicité sur tous les autres aspects de sa vie. Ils avaient cédé à une attirance forte, très forte et qui leur avait offert un large panel de nuances qu'ils avaient fini par toutes explorer parfois à leur grand désarroi : la passion et l'insouciance d'abord nées d'un intérêt, d'un désir qu'ils n'avaient pu refouler puis cet amour s'était transformé en une obsession. Emotionnellement entre eux, cela avait été violent à l'image de leur lien dans la Force à la fois doux et brutal mais surtout impossible à rompre et incontrôlable, toujours présent malgré eux, les rendant addicts tous les deux à des émotions fortes qui avaient fini par les rendre malheureux et les pousser à se faire du mal.

Elle avait essayé de ramener Ben plus d'une fois de son côté mais elle y avait renoncé désormais. C'est ce qu'elle avait compris en allant sur sa base, elle devait cesser de lui tendre la main et vouloir le pousser à revenir du côté du bien. Elle ne chercherait plus à le faire. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait compris après le Supremacy mais cette leçon elle avait fini par l'oublier avec le temps et le développement de leur relation poussée par son besoin égoïste de le vouloir constamment à ses côtés. Elle avait été simplement lasse d'attendre un revirement qui ne venait pas. Et elle ne ferait plus de concession, elle s'était déjà laissée, trop de fois, guidée par sa compassion mais elle la refoulerait maintenant. Si Ben voulait changer sa décision et revenir du côté du bien, il devrait le faire seul et par lui-même, elle ne s'en mêlerait plus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû oublier cette leçon apprise de son échec sur le vaisseau de Snoke.

Mais Ben était là à présent et avait accepté une alliance qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Si Ben souhaitait revenir, c'était à lui de le faire et était-il en train d'en esquisser les contours avec cet étrange comportement ?

/

Quand elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, sa colère certes redescendue mais néanmoins toujours à fleur de peau, elle marchait en direction de la salle de commandement pour s'informer de la discussion manquée entre Ben et Poe.

Elle en apprendrait davantage sur les intentions de Ben grâce à son échange avec Poe au lieu de se triturer l'esprit dans sa chambre. Au fond d'elle, elle ne croyait absolument pas à cette alliance. Quel intérêt Ben et son Ordre y trouveraient-ils ? Aucune. Ils avaient déjà tous fait ce constat avant même d'aller la proposer. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Ben avait forcément une idée derrière la tête et cette dernière lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle se concentrerait sur cette mission. Elle ne le laisserait pas pervertir la Résistance, ni leur faire du mal.

Ben pouvait être un habile manipulateur quand il le désirait. Et elle se demandait à quoi son esprit vicieux avait bien pu penser. Se concentrer sur cet aspect de son retour lui serait bénéfique. Leur relation serait uniquement celle entre deux membres alliés. Elle ne lui laisserait plus l'occasion de revenir sur leur relation. Elle appartenait au passé. Le seul point qu'elle accepterait d'aborder serait Altan mais elle et lui, c'était terminé. Et elle estimait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en dire. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se hurlent dessus comme ils venaient de le faire, ça ne servait à rien hormis à réveiller leur colère. Elle se tiendrait à bonne distance de lui.

Rey souffla et s'obligea à être honnête avec elle-même. Elle l'avait trouvé une nouvelle fois changé. Six mois sans le voir et se retrouver aussi près avait forcément été troublant. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'étudier quelques secondes et étrangement elle avait senti qu'il en avait fait de-même, comme deux êtres perdus qui se redécouvraient en se retrouvant subitement à nouveau dans le même espace. Elle avait vu son regard sur ses cheveux, il les avait toujours aimé long et elle ne les avait jamais eu avec une telle longueur, il tombait délicatement dans le milieu de son dos. Elle savait qu'il avait regardé, d'autant plus qu'elle les avait laissé détachés et qu'ils avaient virevolté sous le coup de son arrivée pour le moins sportive.

De son côté, elle avait noté qu'il gardait désormais ces petites zones non rasées qu'elle avait déjà pu constater lors de leur dernière entrevue. Celles qui l'avaient légèrement irritée lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée avec acharnement contre cet arbre. Elle s'était rappelée de la sensation, de cette barbe rugueuse contre sa peau.

Et après cela ils avaient discuté et tous ces détails n'avaient plus eu d'importance. Et ils n'en auraient plu.

« A quoi penses-tu » bipa R2 en la voyant si soucieuse alors qu'il l'accompagnait.

« A des choses auxquelles que je ne devrais pas, répondit Rey avec sincérité. »

Mais aussitôt de nouvelles images de ce dernier moment ensemble vint hanter son esprit. Après avoir laissé parler leur sauvagerie et toute leur bestialité trop longtemps retenue, ils s'étaient quittés. Ils s'étaient simplement séparés et elle se souvint très bien de ses dernières pensées. Elle s'était vue graver son visage dans son esprit, caresser une dernière fois sa peau, embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres car sa décision était prise et elle avait tout fait pour graver ces instants dans sa mémoire.

Pour mémoriser la chaleur et l'odeur de sa peau dans une dernière étreinte avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle l'aimait et elle voulait y mettre fin. Elle détruirait cet amour, pour se sauver et pour les sauver. Et ils avaient coupé la connexion. Ces images auraient dû être les dernières, si elle n'avait pas commis cette erreur de se rendre à sa base et avait par conséquent remplacé ses souvenirs par d'autres, nettement moins agréables.

Rey accéléra le pas chassant définitivement ces pensées parasites quand R2 se décida à lui donner une réponse alors qu'elle n'en attendait pas.

« Et tu crois que lui en a aussi ? »

Rey avait baissé les yeux sur l'astromech en levant les sourcils. Elle aurait presque souri face à cette audacieuse question.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir. J'ai déjà du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête alors je n'envisage même pas l'idée de m'imaginer à être dans la sienne… »

R2 bipa que sa réponse était plutôt logique.

« … pour autant, nul besoin d'être dans la tête de Ben pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Son visage a toujours parlé pour lui, et je ne suis pas la seule à le dire. »

Et R2 répliqua, toujours aussi curieux, ce qu'elle avait bien pu y lire. Rey esquissa un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Et bien, la seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est qu'il aime bien mes cheveux. »

Et elle rigola, d'un rire sincère et franc face à la véracité de sa réponse et à cette ambiance soudainement plus détendue. Un détail qui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance mais qu'elle avait remarqué puisqu'elle s'était déjà admis plus tôt qu'ils s'étaient tous deux observés. R2 entra dans son jeu et répliqua que « ce petit constat en disait probablement davantage que tout le reste ».

Et Rey le regarda une dernière fois face à la perspicacité de cette réponse avant d'atteindre la salle de commandement. Il avait très probablement raison et instinctivement elle passa sa main dans ces derniers.

Rey constata bien vite qu'elle n'était pas seule à avoir eu cette idée. Rose était là également à taper du pied en attendant Poe et Finn qu'elle avait dû faire appeler. Elle avait l'air aussi impatiente qu'elle de savoir ce qui avait été dit dans cette réunion à laquelle elles avaient été exclues.

Quand les deux hommes firent leur entrée, la jeune femme ne cacha donc pas sa rancœur d'avoir été mise de côté.

« Je ne savais pas la Résistance si macho, lâcha Rose finalement aussi mécontente que Rey de leur attitude. Du temps de Leia, on aurait jamais vu ça ! Recommencez un truc pareil et je vous jure que le prochaine fois Rey ne débarquera pas seule. »

L'intéressée esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de son alliée féminine avec qui elle était parfaitement en phase.

« Rey est la dernière Jedi, elle avait toute légitimité à être là. Ce n'est pas Kylo Ren qui va lui faire peur ! »

Si seulement, pensa Rey. Kylo Ren ne l'effrayait pas mais Ben Solo pouvait la terroriser.

« Ils se sont déjà affrontés ! continua Rose. Et moi, non mais sérieusement ? On est une équipe je vous rappelle.

-Ok ok ! lâcha Finn vaincu en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Le message a été entendu et Rey l'avait déjà bien fait passer en se pointant comme elle l'a fait. J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous tuer quand tu es entrée !

-Rassure-toi ma colère ne vous était pas entièrement dirigée, répondit Rey et elle ne mentait pas. Bref, passons tout cela. Comment ça s'est passé ? Autant dire qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, finit-elle en levant les yeux.

-On ne s'y attendait certes pas, commença Poe, du moins pas si rapidement, mais on avait quand même travaillé notre sujet dans le cas où il aurait dit oui. Nous ne sommes pas fous ! Et puis, rappelons qu'il s'agissait de notre idée, on savait un minimum où on voulait aller. On n'était donc pas totalement désarmé. Et heureusement, car eux étaient très bien préparés.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Rose.

-Oh que oui, reprit Poe. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient. Je dois bien avouer, mieux que nous. »

Mais alors que Poe allait enfin leur fournir des infos, Finn se tourna vers Rey, un air légèrement anxieux sur le visage et coupa la parole au Général.

« Vous vous êtes dits quoi ? l'interrogea Finn. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu souhaitais lui parler en face à face.

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé l'occasion de le faire puisque Rose et moi avons été gentiment mises à l'écart, répliqua Rey. J'avais juste besoin de m'assurer de quelque chose. De le sonder en quelque sorte, pour m'assurer de ses intentions envers nous.

-Et ? demanda Poe.

-Il me faudra encore du temps pour m'assurer de ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête.

-Tu penses qu'il pourrait jouer double-jeu avec nous ? continua Finn.

-Disons, que je sais de quoi il est capable. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre et il peut se révéler très surprenant dans ses actes. Trahir des alliés ne lui pose pas de problème. »

Elle en avait eu la preuve lorsqu'il avait exécuté, certes pour elle, son ancien Maître, sans scrupules ni remords. Mais elle se tut. Ce secret toujours bien scellé et gardé dans sa mémoire.

« Tu veux parler de la façon dont il a tué Snoke ? commenta Poe en la fixant. »

Elle releva les yeux vers son Général, surprise. Rose et Finn en firent de même et ne masquèrent pas leur incompréhension face à cette révélation. Poe s'approcha de Rey.

« Je me demandais quand tu finirais par en parler. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai refusé de divulguer l'information, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était faux, que Hux avait menti mais tout était vrai et j'étais persuadé que tu avais une bonne raison pour nous avoir menti sur le véritable meurtrier de Snoke. Je t'ai laissé du temps mais je n'ai rien vu venir. Et je crois que j'aurais pu attendre éternellement. Je me suis beaucoup interrogé sur ce qui a bien pu se passer sur ce vaisseau. Tu n'as jamais rien voulu en dire malgré nos questions. On ne savait même pas ce que tu y faisais. »

Rey ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Poe avait d'excellentes raisons d'être furieux contre elle d'avoir menti de la sorte pour vraisemblablement protéger un ennemi.

« Dire que quelqu'un dans nos rangs, et par n'importe quelle personne, tenait entre ses mains l'information qui ferait chuter Kylo Ren de son statut de Suprême Leader et n'a pas jugé utile de nous la transmettre, continua Poe sur le même ton de reproches. On aurait pu l'utiliser si on l'avait su tout de suite, ça aurait créé le chaos mais tu n'as rien dit et Hux a pris tout son temps pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Et Ren a trouvé une porte de sortie qu'il a eu aussi tout le loisir de préparer. »

Rey déglutit, elle ignorait depuis quand exactement Poe pouvait bien être au courant des raisons qui avaient chamboulé le Premier Ordre et engendré la création de l'Ordre de Ren. Elle s'était elle-même déjà avoué que c'était un miracle que cette info n'est pas fuitée avant mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant, Poe avait refusé de la transmettre à la Résistance et Hux s'était étrangement bien gardé de dire à toute la galaxie comment il avait pris le pouvoir. Un choix logique selon Ben, la technique d'éviction de Hux ne valait pas vraiment mieux que la sienne, il s'était protégé en n'en disant pas trop. Elle regarda Poe, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, la seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle ne mentirait pas.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, commença Rey sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, ne rien dire sur le meurtrier de Snoke était ma façon à moi de le remercier, enfin d'une certaine façon, pour ce geste. En cachant cette information, je ne me sentais redevable de rien envers lui, ça nous remettait sur un pied d'égalité car j'avais conscience des conséquences pour lui si ça venait à se savoir. J'assume et je ne regrette pas ce choix. Je devais le faire, une question de dignité et d'honneur. Et je suis sûre que tu peux comprendre ça Poe. Nous ne sommes pas des gens sans scrupule, sans foi ni loi. On vaut mieux que ça. »

Poe la toisa mais ne dit rien.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie ? répéta Finn complètement sonné par cette révélation. Excuse cette question mais pourquoi ?

-Il avait ses raisons. Mais je suppose que sauver ma vie était plus intéressant si cela lui permettait de se libérer de son Maître et d'accéder au pouvoir ultime de diriger le Premier Ordre. Il n'a probablement agi que par intérêt et opportunisme. »

Rey se tut. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle les savait vrais mais elle savait avant tout que c'était le lien, déjà spécial à l'époque, qui les unissait qui avait poussé Ben à la protéger en la sauvant. Mais cette partie de l'histoire, elle ne pouvait la raconter et elle espérait au fond d'elle que ses amis se satisferaient de cette explication. Elle ne souhaitait pas les voir creuser sa relation avec Kylo Ren.

« Il a essayé de t'entraîner de son côté ? questionna Finn sous les regards intéressés de Poe et Rose.

-S'il a essayé, vous avez vous-même pu constater qu'il a échoué. »

Et Rey maintint son regard vers son Général, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il puisse remettre en cause son allégeance à leur cause. Une fidélité qui lui avait coûté tellement ces derniers temps.

« Tu aurais pu nous le dire, rien qu'à nous, conclut Poe. »

Et Rey et lui échangèrent un long regard. Sa relation avec Poe avait toujours été plus ou moins chaotique malgré leur amitié et à coup sûr, cet événement, n'arrangerait pas les choses entre eux. Rose, sentant la tension ambiante et la nécessité de changer de sujet, car chacun resterait sur ses positions, revint au débat d'origine. Ils auraient tout le loisir de la questionner plus tard, songea Rey.

« Poe, raconte-nous. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Etrangement bien, finit par répondre Poe en détournant enfin le regard de Rey. Je m'attendais à des demandes, comment dire, peut-être particulières mais il n'y a rien eu de tel. Tout s'est fait dans le calme. »

Rey inspira et sentit enfin les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Elle avait eu peur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se rapprochait dangereusement de son secret. Elle n'osa pas jeter un regard à R2 de peur de se trahir. Elle serait plus vigilante à l'avenir. Poe allait sans doute observer ses interactions avec Ben. Elle pourrait détourner l'attention de Finn et Rose plus facilement grâce à leur confiance à son égard même si cette idée ne l'enchantait guère car cela ressemblait étrangement à de la manipulation et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle était prête à tout pour protéger cette partie de sa vie.

Rey observa Poe. Ilsemblait, lui aussi, toujours surpris de ce brusque revirement et de cette arrivée. Rey pensa que même Poe ne croyait pas, au fond, que l'Ordre de Ren puisse accepter son offre.

« Quels sont les termes de notre alliance ? reprit Rose.

-Alors, reprit Poe soudain de meilleure humeur, grosso modo depuis que Kylo Ren et ses hommes ont quitté notre base, on peut dire que la Résistance et l'Ordre de Ren sont officiellement alliés. Je ne vous apprends rien. On le restera jusqu'à l'élimination du Premier Ordre, à savoir la mort de Hux. On était tous les deux d'accord sur ce point. »

Poe esquissa un sourire et regarda Finn, visiblement satisfait de sa négociation.

« J'ai également fait ratifier que le démantèlement total des troupes et ressources du Premier Ordre devra être maintenu après leur défaite. Pour être sûr qu'aucun opportuniste ne se l'approprie. Ce point a été plus difficile à faire passer. »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en imaginant la réaction de Ben, elle ne doutait pas que le débat ait pu être vif sur ce point bien qu'elle reconnaissait aisément être d'accord avec Poe. Ce dernier continua de revenir sur des points plus techniques concernant l'échange des informations entre les deux puissances, l'organisation militaire lors des combats, les ressources matérielles...

« Et ensuite ? questionna subitement Rey après cette avalanche d'informations. »

Elle commença à arpenter la pièce. Elle se mêlait très rarement aux débats militaires mais elle tenait à soulever un point qu'elle jugeait important et qui, elle l'espérait, avait été débattu.

« Hux mort, on se regardera tous l'espace d'une seconde avant de se mettre à s'entre-tuer ? continua-t-elle. L'alliance sera terminée et nous serons de nouveau des ennemis. La fin du Premier Ordre ne signera pas la fin de la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrivera ensuite ?

-Cette question a été soulevée par l'autre camp justement, admit Poe gêné. »

Rey ne masqua pas sa surprise que Ben ait pu débattre cette question et Poe non. Elle retint son souffle s'attendant au meilleur, comme au pire. Elle était encore bien trop noyée par toutes les informations reçues pour penser avec lucidité.

« Il voulait protéger ses troupes, débuta Poe en arpentant la salle. Alors qu'ils sont 15 fois plus nombreux que nous, ironisa Poe qui visiblement ne comprenait pas les agissements de son nouvel allié. On a acté un traité de non-agression, à sa demande, se terminant une semaine après la mort de Hux. A la fin de cette période, chacun sera libre de refaire ce qu'il souhaite. Arrêter définitivement ou bien reprendre les combats. Autant vous dire que ça nous arrange ! Puis, c'est là que de mon côté j'ai enchaîné sur le démantèlement des ressources du Premier Ordre. Après tout, il se protégeait, je me devais d'en faire de même. A savoir qu'il ne tente pas de se les approprier sinon on aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. »

Rey ne dit rien méditant ses paroles. Elle comprenait les doutes de Poe. Elle était elle-même perdue par cette attitude. Elle avait beau le connaître, il arrivait encore à la surprendre. Elle croyait volontiers que Ben voulait protéger ses troupes, bien que cette soudaine empathie l'étonna, mais pas au prix d'une victoire totale sur Hux et la Résistance alors qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Si une bataille devait avoir lieu conduisant à la mort de Hux, au vu de sa puissance matérielle et humaine, il pourrait très facilement finir le travail en les exterminant. Mais Ben avait demandé un traité de non- agression. Cela n'avait aucun sens, comme tout le reste au fond. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la suite de la discussion et n'eut donc pas le loisir de trouver une réponse à cette interrogation.

« En attendant, continua Poe, durant l'intégralité de cette alliance, nous avons établi certaines règles qui la définisse. Uniquement Kylo Ren et certains de ses commandants, à savoir une équipe limitée, sont autorisés à venir dans notre base en nous en informant à l'avance. Une petite précaution de notre part, juste au cas où. Et il en sera de même pour toutes les fois où nous aurions à nous rendre chez eux.

-Venir dans notre base ? En étant sous surveillance ? demanda Rose.

-Disons avec une surveillance relative, ajouta Poe avec un clin d'oeil. »

Elle réfléchissait à tous ces nouveaux éléments jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom d'Altan.

« Pourquoi parlez-vous de mon fils ? s'étonna Rey.

-Ren doit ignorer son existence, ça serait dangereux. Après tout, ton garçon est sensible à la Force. Il pourrait le « sentir ». »

Poe avait définitivement bien retenu la leçon sur la Force que Maz lui avait prodiguée, à son grand désarroi. Pour autant, elle était sincèrement touchée que Poe se préoccupe de la sécurité de son enfant. Le simple fait qu'il ait pensé en disait long sur l'amitié qu'il lui portait malgré leurs nombreuses divergences.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le mettre à l'abri quelque part ? Au moins pour un petit moment ? insista Poe.

-Altan est en sécurité à mes côtés pour l'instant. Il est certes sensible à la Force mais il ne peut le sentir. C'est plus subtil que ça, mais si je sens que sa sécurité ne sera plus assurée ici, bien évidemment que j'agirai en conséquence même si ça sera difficile pour moi. Poe, merci je suis vraiment touchée par cette pensée. En attendant, je limiterai nos sorties en extérieur et dès que nous serons informés d'une de leur visite à notre base Chewie restera avec lui dans ma chambre le temps que j'assiste à la réunion. Je ne prendrai aucun risque. »

Et elle lui sourit. Altan ne risquait rien pour la seule raison que ses deux parents n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, géographiquement parlant. Altan n'avait jamais été aussi bien protégé que maintenant.

« Il pourrait, reprit Finn anxieux, s'en servir contre toi. »

Cette fois Rey vint se placer devant ses amis. Finn suggérait que Ben fasse du mal à Altan pour lui faire du mal à elle. Idée hautement probable si Ben n'était pas le père de ce dernier.

« Je refuse qu'il s'éloigne de moi, reprit Rey. Et s'il essaie seulement de s'en approcher… je ne lui conseille pas d'essayer, conclut fermement Rey pour clore définitivement le débat ne masquant pas la menace dans sa voix. »

Elle espérait avoir été convaincante. Il lui avait suffi de penser à la menace de Ben de lui prendre Altan pour être crédible. Heureusement pour elle, le sujet changea.

« Croyez-le ou non mais malgré que cette idée soit de moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ses motivations à lui, lâcha Poe dans un souffle prenant tout le monde au dépourvu. J'ai lancé cette idée car, de notre côté, c'était intéressant. Ils sont plus forts, on ne va pas le nier. Mais après avoir échangé avec eux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a accepté. On ne va pas se mentir, il faut être réaliste, qu'ont-ils à y gagner ? »

A partir de cet instant, le cerveau de Rey ne cessa de réfléchir à cette épineuse question. Elle avait espéré que cette discussion répondrait aux interrogations déjà soulevées mais elle avait seulement servi à en créer de nouvelles.

Poe n'ajouta rien de plus face à leurs airs dépités et quitta la pièce avec Rose.

Finn s'approcha d'elle et Rey devina instinctivement ce que son meilleur ami allait bien pouvoir lui demander. Il allait revenir, à coup sûr, sur cette histoire de la mort de Snoke. Et Rey ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui en vouloir de le faire.

« Je pense que ça peut marcher. Poe a l'air assez enthousiaste et confiant dans son idée. Je ne doute pas qu'il nous faudra rester extrêmement méfiant mais, Finn souffla, si ça marche, ça changera tout.

-J'espère que tu as raison, répondit Rey un petit sourire aux lèvres pour le rassurer.

-Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pour toi. »

Rey se tourna vers lui, quelque peu surprise de cet aveu. Elle l'interrogea du regard sur les raisons de cette inquiétude.

« Avec ce que tu viens de nous avouer sur la mort de Snoke, comment ne peut pas imaginer que Kylo Ren n'essaie pas une nouvelle fois de te faire changer de camp ? Tu ne l'as pas dit clairement mais ta réponse supposait, à juste titre je pense, qu'il a déjà tenté de te faire basculer du côté obscur. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il échouera mais je n'aime pas pour autant le savoir si près. »

Rey s'approcha de Finn.

« Fais mois confiance, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne risque rien.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? S'il se rend compte que tu resteras toujours son ennemie même avec cette alliance, il pourrait songer à t'éliminer.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison mais toi comme moi savons que je sais me défendre. »

Finn esquissa un sourire face au ton déterminé de Rey mais son visage redevint vite sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Supremacy ? Pour moi, ça ne changeait rien que ce soit toi ou lui qui ait tué Snoke. Poe ne l'avouera sans doute pas car il est en colère contre toi d'avoir caché la vérité, et ça lui passera, mais ce mensonge a aussi été utile à la Résistance. Le fait que la Galaxie ait cru que c'était toi son meurtrier, ça nous a aidé à prouver que rien n'était impossible et que tu étais vraiment une sacré Jedi ! »

Rey sourit à son tour.

« Pourquoi es-tu allée sur le Supremacy ? C'est vrai que quand tu nous as annoncé la nouvelle, on ne sait pas vraiment demandé pourquoi tu y étais alors que tu étais censée être avec Luke Skywalker. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question, je m'étais toujours satisfait de la version antérieure mais j'aimerais simplement comprendre. »

Rey se tourna vers Finn et l'observa. Elle avait déjà tellement menti à son ami, il lui paraissait inconcevable, alors qu'il lui prouvait une nouvelle fois sa confiance, d'être une lâche et de mentir.

« Lors de mon voyage auprès de Maître Luke, j'ai appris certaines choses sur le passé de Kylo Ren. Finn plissa les yeux surpris. Ces choses m'ont poussées à vouloir tenter, Rey hésita cherchant les bons mots, je cherchais simplement une réponse à un espoir que j'avais pu avoir.

-Et tu as obtenu la réponse ? questionna Finn sincèrement intéressé.

-J'ai obtenu une réponse mais pas celle que j'attendais. »

Et je l'attends toujours, pensa Rey malgré elle. A sa grande surprise, Finn se contenta de cette explication très vague. Il ne posa pas d'autre question sur ce sujet, se satisfaisant visiblement de sa réponse. Et elle réalisa à quel point il pouvait avoir foi en elle et en son jugement. Une confiance aveugle, il ne remettait pas en question ces choix et les respectait.

/

Elle était finalement rentrée à ses appartements. L'esprit complètement retourné. Finn avait pourtant émis, dans la suite de leur discussion, une hypothèse intéressante sur l'acceptation de cette alliance par Kylo Ren: la paix. Voilà ce que l'Ordre de Ren achetait. Une paix temporaire avec la Résistance leur était utile, du moins pour le moment. De cette façon, l'Ordre ne se focalisait que sur un ennemi et n'avait plus à se soucier d'eux. C'était vrai et Rey était parfaitement d'accord car c'était cette même raison qui avait aussi poussé Poe à demander cette alliance. Selon Finn, si Kylo Ren avait accepté c'était surtout une question d'égo. Hux l'avait renversé, il voulait se venger sans être entravé par leur « misérable petite bande ». Ajouté à cela le fait que c'était eux qui étaient venu le chercher… et la boucle était bouclée.

Ça pouvait se tenir avait reconnu Rey. Si elle ne connaissait pas Ben. Cette raison n'était pas suffisante, et loin de là, pour lui faire prendre une telle décision vu son rapport avec la Résistance. Avant même de passer du côté obscur, Ben avait profondément détesté cette alliance fondée par sa mère. Ça, elle était bien la seule à le savoir puisqu'elle l'avait lu dans sa tête. Il haïssait la Résistance déjà à l'époque, car elle éloignait cette mère déjà très occupée encore plus de lui malgré que Ben était adulte et en formation auprès de son oncle.

Elle souffla, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de raisons à son geste, et s'écroula sur son lit épuisée.


	47. Partie 5 - Chapitre 5

**Bonjour :)**

Toutes mes excuses pour la non publication de la semaine passée (un imprévu). Voici donc la suite - un chapitre assez particulier ! Hâte d'avoir vos retours dessus ! Merci aux nouveaux followers et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. C'est toujours très utile - ça m'aide à retravailler des points et à voir les choses sous un autre angle :) sans compter que ça me fait plaisir :)

Merci :)

 **Chapitre 5**

« A quoi bon fuir désormais ? Je ne pourrai pas t'échapper même si je le voulais alors autant se sacrifier tout de suite, dit Rey en répondant à l'interrogation silencieuse qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Ben lors de son apparition. »

Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre, à quelques mètres seulement d'Altan lorsqu'elle avait déclenché la connexion. Elle avait attendu la veille qu'il le fasse mais Ben était resté silencieux. C'était peut-être une bonne chose dans le fond, leur querelle probablement encore trop fraîche pour se revoir. Altan avait moyennement apprécié mais laisser passer une journée avant de se reparler était réellement la meilleure des idées. Elle lui avait permis de réfléchir et c'est de cette façon qu'elle avait finalement pris la décision de ne plus fuir les connexions. Elle n'en voyait plus l'utilité maintenant que Ben et elle allaient de toute façon se côtoyer en réel.

« Alors, commença Ben doucement et sur le même ton de confidence irritée qu'elle, je dois reconnaître que j'ai vraiment été épaté de ce que la colère arrive à te faire réaliser. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'étendre la connexion à ce point, sans être ensemble au même endroit. Je me rappelle encore, bien que sur le moment je l'ignorais, de ton test. J'imagine ta joie quand tu as constaté que ton petit jeu allait fonctionner. »

Rey déglutit. Avec le recul, elle ne nia pas que Ben ait pu être blessé de la voir faire une telle chose. Et il l'était visiblement au vu de l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait. Il n'avait dû se douter de rien durant ce petit test et, effectivement, elle se souvenait de sa malsaine satisfaction lorsque sa ruse avait fonctionné. Elle ne put empêcher une pointe de regret de s'immiscer dans son cœur mais elle chassa bien vite ce sentiment.

Elle les observa tous les trois : Ben, Altan et R2. C'était presque étrange de se retrouver tous ensemble de cette façon, cela ressemblait presque à un lointain souvenir. Un passé oublié qui semblait ressurgir, la page tournée d'un livre qui en réalité ne l'avait jamais été. Rey se tenait droite, Ben était face à elle et ne bougeait pas non plus malgré une demande évidente d'Altan d'être pris dans les bras. Ni lui, ni elle, n'avait vraiment ouvert les hostilités et pourtant elle pouvait très nettement sentir que l'air était tendu. Ou plutôt qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise. Elle s'interrogea quelques secondes sur le fait que cette nouvelle rencontre entre eux arrivait peut-être trop vite. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de prendre cette décision mais elle finit par balayer ses doutes se remémorant les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à le faire.

« Il faudra s'arranger pour faire ça autrement, finit par prononcer Ben. »

Elle déglutit, elle comprit parfaitement où il voulait en venir. De la réalité, voilà ce qu'il suggérait, des retrouvailles avec Altan non pas par connexion mais un vrai contact. Elle fit un signe de tête. Sa demande était compréhensible et elle l'avait déjà anticipée.

« Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse en effet. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus car elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question pour autant. Elle comprenait l'envie et l'a trouvé légitime, même plutôt touchante, mais dans les faits la réalisation risquait d'être compliquée. Mais, elle se jura à elle-même de tout faire pour réunir père et fils. Pour Altan mais aussi pour Ben dont elle ne remettrait jamais en doute la dévotion et l'amour qu'il portait à leur enfant. Elle avait déjà été le témoin de la souffrance que le manque et la séparation pouvaient engendrer chez lui malgré qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour vivre avec.

Ben sembla satisfait de sa réponse car il ne poursuivit pas non plus sa requête. R2 manifesta sa présence en sifflotant et s'approcha d'Altan. Rey le regarda faire, heureusement que le petit astromech était présent entre eux trois si jamais Ben et elle se mettaient à reprendre leur discussion plus ou moins abrégée de la dernière fois. Malgré le silence, elle sentait clairement, une fois encore, la tension qui émanait de chacun de leur être. Lui, comme elle, savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient encore un tas de choses à se dire. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils se retenaient. Trop de rancœur et d'incompréhension.

Elle observa Ben prendre enfin Altan dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Elle ignora le remous que cette vision provoqua en elle. Une image qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trop longtemps et que son instinct de mère et de femme ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Malgré elle, elle réalisa le manque auquel elle avait dû faire face durant les 6 mois en voyant Altan et Ben ensemble de la sorte. Et surtout cette joie qui se dessinait sur les traits de son fils.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette annonce prononcée par la voix grave de Ben et sur un ton si solennel, la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Elle masqua sa surprise et le regarda, il était soudain si sérieux, presque tendu d'avoir osé prononcer ses mots mais surtout elle le sentait dans l'attente. Ben souhaitait lui parler et elle réalisa que ce souhait ne datait pas d'hier. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de son arrivée « je réponds à ta demande ». Il était venu lui parler en face à face pour lui dire la chose personnelle qu'il semblait visiblement tant à lui dire et dont R2 et Chewie ignoraient tout. Elle savait qu'il avait raison car elle était précisément arrivée à la même conclusion. Ils devaient parler et pas en criant comme la dernière fois mais comme deux adultes responsables.

« Où es-tu ? » murmura Rey presque pour elle-même tellement les mots avaient été prononcés avec peu de force.

Pour autant, elle vit le regard de Ben se poser sur elle. Il avait très distinctement entendu. Elle était prête à lui parler maintenant si elle le pouvait sinon elle avait peur de se défiler. Elle-même avait beaucoup de questions le concernant d'autant plus avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'alliance et il devait régler ça rapidement, les discussions entre leurs deux camps pour commencer les actions allaient sans doute débuter dès demain.

« Juste au-dessus de toi. Mes vaisseaux sont toujours en orbite autour de votre base. Mais tu ne peux pas me rejoindre, ce ne serait pas judicieux.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on discute de ça par connexion, répliqua néanmoins Rey.

-Qu'entends-tu par « ça » ? demanda Ben. »

Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Il voulait lui parler, il avait des choses à lui dire mais elle ignorait quoi, elle ignorait tout. Quant à elle, elle ressentait le même désir et pourtant, elle ne savait non plus mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait juste, avec force, qu'ils devaient se parler. Depuis le moment où Poe avait instauré cette idée d'alliance, les cartes avaient été redistribuées entre eux. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Ce qu'elle avait fui depuis 6 mois était de retour et elle devait désormais faire avec. Après tout, avant tout cela, c'était elle qui avait suggéré à Ben d'organiser leur séparation pour que, tous, la vivent au mieux.

Ils étaient de retour, en quelque sorte, à ce point. Et cette fois, ils ne pourraient y échapper par des subterfuges. Bien que, de nouveaux enjeux et une nouvelle situation avaient quelque peu chamboulés toute leur histoire. L'alliance ne pourrait être ignorée, leur situation personnelle en serait forcément impactée, un facteur primordial à prendre en compte désormais et qui la terrifiait. Arriveraient-ils à s'en sortir ?

« Laisse-moi venir. Je peux facilement masquer mon départ de la base, tu n'es pas si loin, je peux…

-Je viendrai. Personne ne contrôle mes allers et venues. »

Rey acquiesça. Il avait raison. Chaque vaisseau qui décollait de la base rebelle occasionnait un signalement qu'elle aurait dû contourner et il le savait parfaitement car elle avait déjà enfreint cette règle pour lui. Ben, en tant que leader, était plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle l'observa caresser la joue d'Altan avant qu'il ne lui adresse à nouveau la parole mais sans la regarder.

« Cette forêt où tu t'entraines, elle est assez loin ? »

Rey cligna des yeux, surprise que l'endroit où il pensait la retrouver fut précisément celui-ci. Celui où ils étaient censés s'être dit adieu. D'un autre côté, Ben ne connaissait pas les lieux et ce dernier était un des rares en extérieur qu'il avait pu visiter grâce à leurs connexions et dont elle lui avait régulièrement parlé. Elle acquiesça donc et lui expliqua comment s'y rendre.

« Mais ils vont te voir sur leur radar. Comment expliqueras-tu ta présence sur la planète ?

-Je m'occupe de gérer cette partie. Contente-toi de m'y retrouver dans une heure. Maintenant, j'aimerais profiter de mon fils. »

Et il ne lui lança pas un regard alors qu'il la congédiait de sa propre chambre, exprimant clairement le fait qu'il ne désirait pas sa présence. Il souhaitait profiter de son fils sans elle, comme il l'avait fait depuis de longs mois. Elle trouva sa propre réaction égoïste, c'était elle qui l'avait fui après tout, mais cette attitude de sa part la blessa.

« J'y serai. »

Elle n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce.

/

Un cruel air de déjà-vu, pensa Rey en observant de biais la forêt qui se dessinait derrière-elle avant de se retourner pour faire face à son espace d'entraînement. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour y retourner après tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux ici. Mais l'attraction qu'avait le lieu sur elle avait fini par ressurgir et elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour y revenir et se réapproprier les lieux sans penser à ce que Ben et elle y avaient fait avec passion.

Au fil des mois, les souvenirs avaient fini par se faner, devenant de simples images floues au contraire des émotions vives des premiers jours. Rey inspira. Il faisait frais, le jour ne tarderait pas à tomber et elle observa le soleil décliner de plus en plus. Le vent soufflait et d'un geste elle dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui balayaient son visage.

« Rey. »

Elle se retourna, frissonnant, elle ne sut si ce fut le vent ou bien son prénom prononcé par sa voix qui le provoqua. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter et de le regarder avec un étrange sentiment au creux des reins. Ils s'étaient hurlés dessus lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, laissant toute la colère et la rancœur accumulées prendre le dessus. Elle sentait que l'ambiance était différente cette fois. Elle se sentait à la fois impatiente et anxieuse. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils reviennent à leurs vieux travers, à savoir tourner en rond. Bien qu'elle l'aimait toujours, ils étaient séparés et elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus si ce sujet devait être abordé et elle ne l'espérait pas.

Elle avait fait du chemin sur cette question en l'espace de six mois. Elle avait mûri. Ben lui avait reproché d'être une enfant capricieuse qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait, peut-être avait-il raison, sûrement même mais lui, l'était-il aussi ? Ou bien avait-il lui aussi réfléchi durant ces mois écoulés comme elle l'avait espéré après avoir appris les conditions de l'alliance ?

Mais elle n'en n'oublierait pas non plus toute la souffrance endurée depuis bien avant ces six mois. Ils s'étaient laissés des chances de tout reconstruire mais ils avaient échoué à chacune d'entre elles, se faisant encore plus de mal à chaque fois. Elle le regarda et souffla doucement.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? Cette chose personnelle pour laquelle tu souhaitais que je t'apparaisse après tous ces mois loin l'un de l'autre ? Est-ce la raison de ta présence ici ? »

Elle réalisa après-coup à quel point elle avait pu se montrer direct en le questionnant de la sorte mais elle n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser sa curiosité naturelle qui s'impatientait de savoir ce que Ben tenait tant à lui dire. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait demandé à lui parler.

« Tu ne perds pas de temps. Tu as toujours été impatiente. »

Et elle se rendit-compte que, si de son côté elle avait changé, Ben semblait lui aussi avoir évolué. Un détail très important que la colère lui avait fait occulter quand elle l'avait revu. Elle le trouvait plus calme, même dans sa façon de le ressentir dans la Force. Il était posé, serein et, d'une certaine façon, sûr de lui, presque en paix et c'était troublant, profondément troublant, à ressentir. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour y dégager de nouvelles mèches de cheveux tandis qu'il observait les lieux en silence. Cela devait être étrange pour lui d'être ici réellement après avoir vu cet endroit en connexion. Elle ignora son regard en biais vers l'arrière et le souvenir que renfermait la forêt.

« Je t'ai voulue dès la première seconde. Il releva son visage et la fixa tandis qu'elle ouvrit la bouche surprise de ses paroles mais elle ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens. Dès que tu m'es apparue, c'était comme une évidence. Tu avais quelque chose de fascinant et de terriblement effrayant à la fois. Une puissance brute mais avec une telle fragilité, tout ça réunis en une personne en qui je me retrouvais tellement. Je me croyais surpuissant mais je me trompais et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, j'étais à la fois impressionné et en colère d'être si faible mais, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, j'étais irrémédiablement séduit. »

Rey inspira mais ne dit pas un mot à la fois trop tétanisée et bouche bée par ces quelques mots auxquels elle ne s'était nullement attendue. Cependant, ce qui la marqua le plus fut qu'ils avaient été prononcés sans passion, presque sans amour mais avec une profondeur grave, presque triste. Elle s'humecta les lèvres mais ne trouva rien à dire. Ben n'était jamais revenu sur leur rencontre, ni sur cet instant décisif de Starkiller où, d'une certaine façon, il s'était dévoilé à elle. Elle réalisa que, pour lui, cela avait sans doute était une première. Elle le regarda, l'étudia mais ne lut rien. Il semblait toujours dans cet étrange état qu'elle avait précédemment observé. Et son trouble s'agrandit encore.

« Maintenant, elle se crispa presque peureuse d'entendre la suite, je pense qu'il est temps d'être sage, termina Ben. »

Elle fut presque déçue et elle ne se douta pas que cette réaction devait aisément se lire sur son visage. Mais ces mots sonnèrent terriblement creux et sans âme après ceux prononcés sur ce qui avait été, d'une certaine façon, le début de leur histoire. Elle frissonna, cette fois de crainte, sur la suite de ses propos.

« Tu me reproches de t'avoir fait souffrir et je ne nie pas que ça a été le cas mais ne plus te voir, du jour au lendemain, comprendre au fur et à mesure des connexions que ce n'était ni passager, ni involontaire, réaliser que tu me fuyais, que tu me détestais au point de ne plus vouloir me voir, comme d'autres avant toi, c'est ce qui a été plus dur. »

Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il crie comme lors de leur première confrontation plutôt que cette attitude sincère mais déstabilisante pour elle. Il semblait comme inerte, presque résolu et elle ne s'était pas attendue à une discussion de la sorte. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il était trop calme, trop résigné, complètement différent de la dernière fois.

« Si je t'ai demandé de partir, reprit Ben, c'est parce que je ne supportais pas d'entendre tes sentiments alors que je ne te savais pas sûre de toi. »

Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher sa réaction : vive, impulsive et irréfléchie.

« Pas sûre de moi, je sais encore ce que je ressens ! répliqua Rey sans crier mais non sans montrer son insatisfaction d'une telle supposition. »

Elle réalisa, trop tard, l'utilisation du présent et non du passé. Elle resserra son étreinte sur ses vêtements, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Ben allait donc ouvrir tous les sujets, même ceux auxquels elle ne tenait pas, surtout pour entendre ce genre de réponses. Elle souffla pour retrouver son calme.

« Je ne parle pas de tes sentiments mais de ce que tu voulais. Tu changeais complètement d'avis en quelques semaines uniquement car tu m'avais vu me mettre en danger pour toi et que tu avais pris peur. Mais cette peur passée, si tu avais vraiment tout quitté, tu n'aurais pas pu continuer à te regarder dans le miroir si tu avais vraiment abandonné la Résistance. J'ai préféré te renvoyer, pour que tu n'aies pas à avoir de regrets d'une situation que tu n'aurais pas supportée malgré, il la regarda, que je te voulais et que je te veux toujours. Alors j'ai pris la décision pour toi. Et ça n'a pas été facile, je ne l'ai pas fait avec plaisir, sans compter que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix de le faire. »

Elle ne nia pas, il avait totalement raison. Elle avait fini par le reconnaître dans ses longues nuits de réflexion. Son intervention sur la base avait été complètement irréfléchie, uniquement guidée par la peur et n'aurait abouti qu'à encore davantage de problèmes car elle ne résolvait en rien leurs divergences. Et il avait doublement raison, il avait pris la décision pour elle, car elle aurait été incapable de le faire. Elle réalisa qu'à travers ses mots Ben reconnaissait que là où lui l'avait choisie elle, son choix à elle s'était porté sur la Résistance.

« Notre relation était déjà morte alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer, continua Ben. Au fond de nous on le savait et on a préféré l'ignorer, on savait que ça n'aboutirait à rien de durable, qu'on ne pourrait pas tenir. L'arrivée d'Altan n'a fait que renforcer notre éloignement. On a essayé, de toutes nos forces mais c'était voué à l'échec et on l'a enfin reconnu. Et ça va bien au-delà de cette histoire de camps.

-Je te veux, je te veux tellement, admit Rey avec sincérité. Mais je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle. Tu as raison et je dois enfin être honnête avec ça. »

Lui avait été parfaitement honnête avec elle, elle aurait la même transparence avec lui. Ils jouaient enfin cartes sur table, ils allaient enfin tout se dire mais elle restait effrayée par le chemin pris par cette discussion. Il était terriblement glissant et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas faiblir bien qu'elle venait de reconnaître avec une étrange facilité le fait qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle le voulait toujours à ses côtés. Mais s'il avait eu besoin de le dire alors elle aussi même s'ils ne pouvaient pas céder à leurs désirs. Ils s'étaient tant cherchés mais sans réellement jamais se trouver, pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes aujourd'hui ?

« Je t'ai perdu, reprit Rey, dès que nous avons admis, toi et moi, cette grossesse. Dès les premières semaines… »

Elle se remémora ses souvenirs de cette époque avec difficulté. Des doutes qu'elle avait lus dans ses yeux et qu'elle avait partagés avec Maître Luke…. Mais aussi de ces moments de pur bonheur qu'ils avaient tout de même vécu.

« Quand je t'ai vue, elle releva les yeux vers lui oubliant ses souvenirs alors qu'il souffla, tu étais là avec la Résistance dans ma base. Après tout ce temps, tu étais si proche, presque à portée de doigts. Et tu t'es retournée, tu avais senti ma présence. »

Elle baissa les yeux et observa le sol quelques secondes, resserrant une fois encore son étreinte.

« Ça a été tellement dur. »

Elle le fixa, ne pouvant détacher son regard face à cette réplique qu'elle trouva difficile à entendre comme l'intégralité de cette discussion. Il l'avait prononcée avec tant de fébrilité, elle en fut troublée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait supposer.

« Je n'ai jamais été patient et attendre ne serait-ce que quelques jours avant d'accepter l'offre de ton Général était interminable. Rey déglutit de plus en plus troublée surtout face à cette révélation. Je voulais te revoir. J'ai pu me cacher derrière les réunions pour préparer cette alliance pour ne pas me précipiter. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Cette soudaine attitude, cette franchise brute, mais surtout cette lassitude qu'elle lisait chez lui la déstabilisait complètement. Il avait été horrible avec elle lors de leur première discussion uniquement car il avait été furieux, elle le réalisa enfin, car elle l'avait tenu éloigné d'elle pendant six mois. Mas la colère passée, elle retrouvait le vrai Ben en face d'elle. Mais cette sensibilité qu'elle sentait chez lui l'inquiéta. Il lui disait des choses intimes, personnelles, se confiant à elle comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et pourtant il était incroyablement distant.

« Que voulais-tu que je te demande ? se lança Rey doucement. Ce jour-là, qu'attendais-tu de moi ? »

Cette question ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis que ces mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Ben des mois auparavant avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent ici-même. Dans ses yeux, elle lut la réponse. Ben avait craqué, il avait pris sa décision et elle comprit que, ce jour-là, il lui aurait suffi de dire oui et tout aurait été réglé pour de bon. L'Ordre de Ren n'aurait plus été un obstacle entre eux si elle avait été prête à le suivre. Ben, contrairement à elle, avait réussi à faire un choix et à l'assumer complètement. Elle allait parler mais il lui coupa la parole.

« Je suis sûr de mes choix et peu importe qu'ils n'aboutissent pas tous de la façon dont je l'espérais. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes décisions, ni sur les tiennes. »

Et Rey réalisa qu'il ne lui demandait pas de revenir, qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Il respectait son choix d'être séparés, de rester avec la Résistance, même si c'était en total contradiction avec ses envies à lui.

« J'aurais tellement aimé… commença Rey. Je voulais…

-Ben, tu voulais Ben. Tu n'as toujours voulu que lui. Tu n'aimes que lui, tu oubliais Kylo Ren. Tu acceptes parfaitement ce qu'il a pu faire, tu ne l'occultes pas mais tu dissocies les deux alors qu'ils forment un tout. Tu voulais que je renonce à tout et j'étais prêt à le faire alors que toi non. Tu voulais Ben mais as-tu seulement songé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, que de mon côté c'était Rey dont j'avais besoin et non de la dernière Jedi ? »

Cette question la glaça et lui fit réaliser qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas suffisamment pensé à cet aspect.

« Tu aurais vraiment renoncé à tout pour moi ? Alors que tu m'avais supplié de te rejoindre auparavant ? Que ça semblait si important pour toi, s'agaça Rey, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme face à son attitude.

-Oui. Si tu me l'avais demandé, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation. »

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, presque sans réfléchir devant l'évidence de la réponse.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Rey. C'est incompréhensible ! s'énerva-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-C'était important mais moins que de te perdre. S'il n'y avait pas eu la Résistance alors tout aurait été différent.

-Je ne te crois pas ! reprit Rey. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, pas maintenant ! Tu ne m'as jamais montré que tu aurais pu abandonner ton Ordre !

-Car ça n'aurait rien changé, continua Ben sur le même ton désabusé. Et je l'ai compris avant toi. Tu n'abandonneras jamais la Résistance pour moi. Ça serait aller à l'encontre de tes principes et de tes devoirs.

-Tu mens ! s'énerva cette fois Rey tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler. Je t'ai proposé de tout quitter pour être avec toi ! Et tu as dit non, ne retourne pas la situation ! Et avant cela, pas une seule fois, tu as ne serait-ce qu'évoquer la possibilité que chacun de nous abandonne tout pour que l'on soit ensemble !

-Sois honnête avec toi-même, tu sais que j'ai raison, finit Ben calmement.

-Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? pleura Rey. Alors que c'est trop tard ! Tu veux encore me faire souffrir ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

Il l'observa et ne dit rien durant plusieurs longues secondes. C'est cruel, pensa Rey qui l'observait et ne pouvait nier, au fond de son cœur, qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste lasse, elle se sentait stupide à s'être emportée de la sorte alors que lui était resté aussi calme. Elle comprit qu'il était inutile de pleurer, Ben n'était pas là pour elle, ni pour ça et elle venait de le réaliser.

« Je te sens différent, finit par murmurer Rey plus calmement après de longues minutes.

-Peut-être parce que je le suis. Tu n'es pas la seule pour qui ces mois ont été utiles.

-Et à toi, que t'ont-ils appris ? demanda Rey avec sincérité en reniflant.

« Que je ne veux plus être quelqu'un qu'au fond je ne suis pas. »

Elle releva ses yeux encore humides vers lui, quelque peu surprise par cette réponse. Redevenue complètement calme et ayant chassé cette souffrance qu'elle savait nocive pour elle, elle déglutit et se força à se montrer plus mature dans son comportement. Elle avait cruellement régressé dans les dernières minutes mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou et une partie d'elle se sentait, au fond, presque soulagée. Même si cette historie avait un goût très amer pour elle et qu'elle en souffrirait toujours, à l'image de sa réaction, elle savait qu'en renonçant à leur relation Ben et elle avaient pris la bonne décision. Peu importe ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, Ben avait raison, cela n'aurait rien changé. A cause d'elle.

Elle le fixa quelques longues secondes avant de légèrement s'approcher de lui.

« Explique-moi, finit par dire Rey. Qu'as-tu compris sur toi ? »

Et ce fut lui qui s'éloigna, se mettant à marcher avec calme.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tout comme notre histoire ou bien la mort de mon père et la naissance d'Altan. J'ai fini par réaliser certaines choses et je sais que, ça m'a changé, commença Ben d'une voix neutre. Tous ces événements m'ont transformé et il m'a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour m'en apercevoir et enfin accepter de voir la vérité en face. »

Il s'arrêta et souffla, soudain lasse.

« Ils m'ont permis de me retrouver et de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. Les choses que j'avais à faire pour être enfin moi. Et j'ai enfin trouvé cette chose que j'ai cherché et attendue toute ma vie, la même chose que toi en réalité, il la regarda, une famille qui m'accepte tel que je suis. Je ne veux plus être seul. J'ai vécu les dernières années dans l'obscurité et la méprise, je ne pensais plus mériter cette chance mais finalement, tu avais raison, il n'était pas trop tard. Je dois me pardonner à moi-même les choses terribles que j'ai pu faire… je dois apprendre à vivre avec. Et surtout profiter d'Altan. Il est ma famille maintenant. »

Rey était stoïque et elle n'osa imaginer le regard qu'elle devait lui lancer face à l'ampleur des mots qu'ils venaient de dire et sur ce qu'ils pouvaient laisser entrevoir et qu'elle n'osait imaginer. Elle n'osa rien dire sur le coup, avalant simplement sa salive puis elle repensa à l'une des questions qu'elle avait voulu lui poser en le voyant.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté l'offre de la Résistance ? articula Rey avec difficulté car elle avait besoin de savoir si sa déduction était la bonne. »

Il ne pouvait l'avoir fait uniquement pour le besoin quasi vital de la revoir et de se rapprocher d'Altan. Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose plus profonde, un choix à l'image des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Pour ma mère. »

Rey le regarda, émue. Ces trois mots suffirent à sa compréhension. Tout ce qu'ils supposaient. Ben cherchait à se réconcilier avec sa famille. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas dit mais cela supposait aussi qu'il avait également fait en partie pour lui. Elle recula de quelques pas, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce que Ben venait de lui confier.

L'horreur, pensa Rey qui ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une peine immense et égoïste face à ces mots. C'était simplement horrible pour Rey de réaliser que ce fut leur séparation, son éloignement, le fait qu'elle ait quitté sa vie qui lui avaient finalement permis d'atteindre cet équilibre qu'il cherchait depuis un moment sans réussir à la trouver, comme si, d'une certaine façon, elle avait été toxique pour lui. L'empêchant d'y arriver.

Ce travail, il l'avait fait seul mais surtout il l'avait fait pour lui et lui uniquement, pour se retrouver comme Maître Luke l'avait prédit il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

Elle aurait pu pleurer de voir Ben se transformer sous ses yeux mais c'était surtout de constater qu'il était désormais trop tard pour eux qui la laissa muette plusieurs secondes.

« C'était ce que tu voulais me dire ? le questionna finalement Rey. La raison pour laquelle tu insistais pour me parler ?

-Non, je voulais simplement qu'on parle des dispositions à prendre pour Altan et qu'il ne souffre pas de notre séparation mais tu m'évitais depuis tellement de temps déjà… sans me laisser la possibilité d'y remédier et d'en reparler plus calmement. L'offre de ton camp est finalement bien tombée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Ben ? Je suis perdue, tu tenais vraiment à t'allier à la Résistance ? Et pour la suite ? Cette alliance n'est, à ce que j'ai entendu, que temporaire. Que vas-tu faire de ton armée ? Tu renonces à ton projet ? débita Rey soudainement assaillie de questions.

-Sans l'Ordre, je suis un homme mort. Bien qu'alliés, je ne doute pas que tes amis me tueront à la première occasion qui se présentera et cette alliance n'a aucune chance d'aller plus loin que la destruction de Hux. Nous sommes fondamentalement incompatibles bien qu'aujourd'hui nous convergeons vers le même objectif. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur la Résistance et sur le dégoût qu'elle m'inspire. »

Fondamentalement incompatibles. Comme eux, pensa Rey.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je vais faire un bout de chemin avec, probablement pas celui que j'envisageais au départ mais je vais voir où il m'emmène. Mais, pour le moment, je veux juste anéantir Hux. »

Rey acquiesça et n'ajouta rien. Les différentes infos se mélangeaient dans son cerveau et elle se sentait perdue.

« Pour Altan, je vais négocier auprès de ton Général que mon vaisseau amiral se pose dans l'un de vos hangars. Après tout, nous ne pourrons pas rester éternellement en orbite, le carburant finira par manquer et si nous sommes amenés à nous rencontrer chaque jour, autant être sur place directement. J'y dispose d'un espace personnel, complètement sécurisé et à l'écart, R2 et Chewie pourront s'arranger pour m'emmener Altan.

-Poe n'acceptera pas. Il trouvera ça trop dangereux. Et ton vaisseau est gigantesque, sans compter qu'il refusera de vous finir le carburant.

-Mon vaisseau n'est pas plus grand que le vôtre, je n'ai pas la même démesure que Hux ou Snoke à ce sujet et concernant le carburant j'en ferai acheminer si ton Général s'avère être radin avec son allié sur les ressources.

Rey acquiesça et alors qu'elle sentait la discussion se terminer, elle se surprit elle-même à oser cette question.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rey dans un souffle, masquant mal sa tristesse.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Rey réalisa que Ben n'avait pas une seule seconde tenté de la ramener à lui. Paradoxalement, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais une part d'elle aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Mais lui aussi avait abandonné leur histoire car la seule façon pour que cette dernière reste saine était précisément qu'ils y renoncent tous les deux.

« Ça fait mal, finit par avouer Rey.

-Je connais ça. »

Elle regarda le sol, essayant de cacher cette nouvelle émotion qui la transperçait tout en faisant le tri dans ses pensées. Et la seule cohérente qu'elle réussit à formuler dans son esprit fut qu'elle était désormais persuadée que la situation entre eux, maintenant que tout était dit, serait plus simple. Une nouvelle fois ce fut le soulagement qui la submergea plutôt que la souffrance. Peut-être arriveraient-ils enfin à être heureux dans cette situation ?

« Je t'aime. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, sentant tout son corps se mettre à trembler et sa respiration se couper, tandis qu'elle sentait également son cœur se briser à ses mots qu'il avait laissé échapper dans un souffle. Un souffle pourtant si fort et des mots prononcés sans faillir. Elle le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

« C'est égoïste mais je voulais le dire au moins une fois. J'en avais besoin. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Je voulais savoir ce que ça fait et que toi aussi tu l'entendes, il la regarda, que tu le saches même si tout ça appartient au passé. Je voulais te le dire, que tu le ressentes toi aussi, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, le chamboulement et la puissance que ces mots peuvent provoquer chez quelqu'un. »

Rey ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça pas un mot. Chamboulée, désorientée, Ben aurait pu utiliser pleins d'autres termes qu'il serait encore loin de son état émotionnel actuel. Il l'avait touchée comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle le regardait toujours mais ne trouva rien à dire alors qu'elle lisait dans son regard son propre bouleversement tandis qu'elle luttait contre le sien. « Moi aussi, tellement », c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, l'hurler même, mais les mots ne franchir par ses lèvres. C'était inutile car il en avait conscience et elle savait qu'il pouvait le lire dans son regard perdu.

Elle aurait cru avoir mal, que ces mots qu'elle avant tant espérés l'auraient fait souffrir mais c'était tout le contraire. Bien sûr une part d'elle n'ignorait pas sa grande douleur mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand son cerveau avait assimilé ce qu'il venait de dire avait été purement et simplement de la joie. La plus pure et la plus simple en même temps. Se savoir aimée en retour n'avait pas de prix pour elle.

« Merci, finit-elle par murmurer avant de partir. »


	48. Partie 5 - Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent désormais cette histoire et merci à ceux qui commentent ! En route pour le chapitre 6 de la partie 5 !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Rey traversait les couloirs d'un pas déterminé, suivi par R2 qui roulait à sa vitesse maximum pour réussir à la suivre. Elle se rendait à une nouvelle réunion de haute volée entre la Résistance et l'Ordre de Ren et en craignait déjà d'avance les conséquences. L'avantage, au moins, c'est qu'elle ne s'ennuyait jamais dans ces meetings au contraire du temps où elle assistait à ceux uniquement dirigés par Poe. L'arrivée de l'Ordre avait eu le mérite de les rendre plus distrayants bien que ce n'était pas, et de loin, le but premier. Trois semaines que cette situation durait et pour le moment celle-ci ne cessait de se tendre entre les deux partis qui n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur un plan d'attaque. Cela était dû en grande partie au manque évident de confiance entre les deux puissances.

Tout comme le manque d'informations, qui, entre les deux camps était terriblement criant. Le seul point sur lesquels les deux paraissaient d'accord était qu'il leur fallait encore plus de ressources, notamment en terme de combattants avant de tenter un grand coup. Tout le monde avait reconnu que la meilleure option était celle d'une guerre rapide, le conflit perdurait déjà depuis trop longtemps pour se contenter de simples petites manœuvres comme c'était le cas depuis un moment. Il fallait frapper un gros coup, faire mal durablement avant l'attaque finale. Et pour cela, il fallait du monde, beaucoup de monde mais fallait-il encore savoir comment.

Rey arriva à la salle et se positionna autour de la grande table ronde holographique. Elle était seule avec R2 mais n'en fut pas étonnée au vu de l'heure, elle était très en avance mais appréciait ce moment de calme avant la tempête que provoquait toujours ces réunions animées.

Elle était dans ses pensées à réfléchir aux nouveaux arguments lorsqu'elle en fut sortie par la voix de Finn. Elle lui sourit et il se plaça près d'elle.

« Tu es bien matinale, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Toi aussi. J'aime simplement profiter du silence et du calme car je sais qu'après j'aurai un gros mal de tête. »

Il souffla, visiblement aussi lasse qu'elle de ces réunions interminables et qui ne menaient pas à grand-chose.

« Je commence à me demander si on arrivera un jour à être d'accord. C'est fou tout ce temps de perdu en discussions inutiles. Et dire que Poe voulait se joindre à lui pour aller plus vite ! C'est assez ironique quand on y pense.

-Je te comprends mais je crois aussi qu'il ne faut pas se précipiter, répondit Rey. Toutes ces réunions m'épuisent autant que toi, mais pourtant, j'ai le sentiment qu'il nous faut en passer par là pour trouver la meilleure solution face à Hux.

-Prions pour que tu aies raison. »

Et Finn sourit.

« Les nuits sont plus calmes ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. »

Rey leva les yeux au ciel masquant mal son agacement et sa fatigue. Elle avait confié à Finn les réveils nocturnes et très brutaux d'Altan qui duraient depuis quelques jours. Soit il pleurait, soit il réclamait son attention, soit il hurlait « maman » ou bien « papa » ce qui faisait faire un tour au sang de Rey ou bien il réclamait à manger. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de raisons à ce comportement inhabituel.

« Je suppose que non vu ta tête, rigola Finn bien qu'étant sérieux. Tu pourrais peut-être envisager de le faire garder pour quelques nuits ? Tu pourrais te reposer de cette façon. »

Rey en rêvait mais pensa, assez ironiquement, que le père de ce dernier pourrait tout à fait tenir ce rôle si et seulement si Poe cédait enfin aux demandes de Ben de le laisser se poser à la base. Elle sourit à Finn.

« Ça fait partie du job ! »

Elle vit Finn ouvrir la bouche, ce qui la crispa, mais il fut coupé avant même de pouvoir sortir un mot par un jeune officier qui réclamait sa présence. Il s'en alla visiblement déçu et la laissa à nouveau seule. Enfin presque car R2 manifesta bien vite sa présence par une question qui la surprise. Il venait de lui demander si elle avait déjà envisagé quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, quelqu'un comme Finn qui lui avait montré un intérêt assez évident.

Elle se tourna pour faire face au droïde et ne masqua pas son étonnement face à cette supposition. Mais il ajouta que cela était difficile à imaginer avant que Rey n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre.

« Tu trouverais ça étrange ? demanda Rey. »

Et la réponse franche du droïde, « contre-nature », la fit rire tout en lui laissant un arrière-goût assez étrange.

« Pourquoi avoir posé la question dans ce cas ? continua Rey avant de réfléchir. Pour avoir mon avis, je suppose. R2 sifflota positivement. Rey souffla. Eh bien, saches que toi et moi avons le même. Je ne l'ai même jamais envisagé, reprit Rey après quelques secondes. Et je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, marmonna Rey pour elle-même le regard dans le vide. »

Et R2 l'interrogea sur les raisons. Rey se pencha vers lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur avant de regarder au loin et de prendre un ton plus sérieux.

« Parce que pour cela il faudrait que mon cœur arrête d'avoir des palpitations à chaque fois que Ben entre dans cette pièce. Et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

Rey se releva sous les bips moqueurs de R2 qui plaisantait ouvertement de sa réponse digne d'une jeune fille en fleur, ce qui décrocha un nouveau sourire à Rey avant que ce dernier ne s'efface. Elle n'avait rien dit de la confession de Ben, la gardant dans son cœur juste pour elle, tel un secret. Un secret qui devenait, chaque jour, un peu plus lourd à porter. Elle ne souhaitait plus y penser, elle ne voulait plus y penser mais son esprit trouvait toujours la route qui y menait. Il avait gravé au fer rouge, dans ses souvenirs, sa voix lorsque les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, l'expression de son visage quand elle avait relevé le sien face à cette aveu inattendu. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une nouvelle question de R2.

« Si je voudrais que les palpitations s'arrêtent ? répéta Rey. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Je l'ai cru à une époque. Ça aurait été plus facile, plus simple de juste les effacer pour ne plus rien ressentir mais, maintenant, j'ai compris que ça ne changerait rien. Et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux l'aimer même si ce n'est plus possible et que ça m'est interdit. Et peut-être qu'au fil du temps et de notre séparation ça finira par s'éteindre naturellement. Sans souffrance. »

Elle le redoutait au fond d'elle. Ils s'étaient tant aimés, supporterait-elle de vivre sans cette flamme que Ben avait réussi à allumer dans son cœur ? Elle n'en n'était pas sûre. Elle pouvait vivre en étant amoureuse de lui mais sans l'avoir auprès d'elle. Mais vivre sans l'amour de Ben ? Elle retourna la question de R2 dans son esprit, et si c'était ses palpitations à lui qui finissaient par s'amoindrir avant de mourir ? Ben pourrait-il tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ces mots qu'il lui avait enfin confiés, pourrait-il les dire à une autre ? Et elle, le pourrait-elle ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer.

« Mais, reprit Rey, je veux qu'il m'aime. Elle baissa les yeux vers R2 qui avait tourné sa tête rotative vers elle. Même si je sais qu'il ne me le redira plus jamais. »

L'astromech eut, pour le coup, une réaction presque humaine car il recula comme si le poids des mots prononcés par Rey l'avait assommé. Pour autant, il ne bipa pas semblant la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est égoïste n'est-ce pas ? continua Rey. Et sûrement un peu cruel, pour lui comme pour moi, de vouloir entretenir quelque chose auquel nous avons tous les deux mis fin. C'était un soulagement pour tous les deux. Mais parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai fait les bons choix. »

R2 sembla reprendre conscience et accuser le coup en la questionnant à nouveau.

« Oui, il me l'a vraiment dit, admit Rey. Elle laissa passer quelques longues secondes. Peut-être que Maître Luke avait raison. On aurait dû s'entretuer et pourtant, il a fallu qu'on se plaise, que ça matche envers et contre tout. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si nous avions été de simples ennemis. Les conséquences auraient été bien différentes. »

« En mal », bipa R2 ce qui la laissa dubitative. Elle savait au fond d'elle pourtant, que le petit droïde avait raison. Leur rencontre, leur lien si spécial n'étaient pas dû au hasard. Ben et elle étaient faits pour se connaître et avoir un rôle dans le destin de l'autre. Elle se sentit soudain trembler et ouvrit la bouche après avoir longuement hésité.

« Ben était prêt à assumer mais, R2 pivota sa tête vers elle, je crois que moi non. Mais, elle trembla à nouveau, j'ai des regrets… »

Mais Rey ne put continuer sa confession et se sentit troublée de ne pouvoir enfin prononcer à voix hautes ses doutes. Des doutes qu'elle voyait grandir depuis trois semaines. R2 bipa bruyamment de mécontentement lorsque Poe, en arrivant, avait brisé cet instant. Aussitôt Rey reprit un masque et laissa derrière-elle ses pensées.

« Déjà là ? la questionna Poe. Tu n'es jamais en retard. C'est appréciable et certains devraient en prendre exemple. R2 a un problème ? »

Rey fit non de la tête et Poe sourit puis commença à allumer la table et à peaufiner son discours tandis que la salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure et que les débats commençaient sur la stratégie à adopter face à l'Ordre.

Elle n'écouta pas, attendant patiemment que la réunion commence pour de bon une fois que l'autre camp les aurait rejoints.

/

La salle était cette fois pleine à craquer et l'impatiente du débat en devenir se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Finn s'était mis à sa droite tandis que R2 se trouvait toujours à sa gauche. Elle et Finn discutaient tranquillement lorsque l'Ordre fit son entrée, Ben à sa tête suivi de plusieurs de ses hommes. Prenant à son tour position autour de la table et alors que le débat commençait, Rey fut déconcentrée par un picotement douloureux dans sa cuisse gauche qui la fit sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux vers R2, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle se pencha vers lui pour plus de discrétion.

« Je suis un mécano, les soins ne font pas partie de mes fonctions mais je peux contrôler ça alors il fallait que je vérifie et que je m'en assure. Rey haussa un sourcil ignorant totalement où il voulait en venir. Je confirme que les palpitations sont bien présentes. C'est monté en flèche quand il est entré ! »

Face à cette réponse, avec des bips très mesurés comme R2 lui seul en avait l'habitude, Rey pourtant encore morose de leur discussion avortée ne put retenir un éclat de rire aussi sincère que bruyant face à la désinvolture du droïde qui se moquait avec amitié d'elle. Et cette touche d'humour était la bienvenue même si le lieu ne convenait pas vraiment pour une telle plaisanterie au vu des regards qu'elle reçut lorsqu'elle se redressa. Heureusement, personne hormis elle avait entendu la plaisanterie mais elle se sentit soudain un peu bête d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle se reprit presque aussitôt laissant tout de même échapper un sourire avant de reprendre définitivement son sérieux.

Comme attendu, les discussions ne faisaient nullement avancer la question d'une attaque envers le Premier Ordre et Rey sentait très clairement les deux camps à bout. Comme à son habitude, elle écoutait plus qu'elle ne suggérait d'idée et pourtant, depuis quelques temps déjà, elle venait justement d'en avoir une. Et elle se sentait enfin l'envie de la partager, après avoir débattu avec elle-même sur sa pertinence, la jugeant finalement plutôt bonne.

Le regard dans le vide car elle réfléchissait, elle sentit pourtant le sien sur elle dès qu'il le posa. Elle releva les yeux et ils se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes. Sans savoir comment, elle sut qu'il avait deviné qu'elle avait quelque chose à proposer. Alors qu'elle aurait dû rompre le contact, elle laissa son regard s'attarder encore un peu. Depuis que Ben et elle s'étaient vus dans cette forêt, ils n'avaient plus eu la chance de discuter à nouveau hormis de façon très factuelle lorsque Ben, dans ses rares moments libres, arrivait à se connecter pour voir Altan quand elle-même n'était pas trop prise. Elle détacha son regard du sien et se lança.

« Peut-être est-il enfin l'heure de tenter de mettre en œuvre une de nos anciennes idées ?

-A laquelle tu penses ? s'interrogea Finn dubitatif.

-A celle de retourner des stormtroopers pour les faire venir dans notre camp afin qu'ils suivent ton exemple, elle regarda Finn, ou bien à tous ceux qui ont choisi de suivre une autre voie en quittant le Premier Ordre pour rejoindre l'Ordre de Ren. Et cette fois elle regarda Ben qui se redressait à son idée. Dans les deux choix, ils ont prouvé qu'ils ont fait preuve de libre arbitre, qu'ils ont des idées et des idéaux. C'est une idée à explorer pour renforcer nos rangs.

-Tu en es sûre ? questionna Poe intéressé.

-Oui sinon je ne l'aurais pas proposé. Et puis, à l'époque, on était tous d'accord, on l'a juste mise de côté après l'échec de la première mission. Elle frissonna en repensant à toute cette histoire avant de se reprendre. Après tout, cela a prouvé que dans un même camp il peut y avoir plusieurs souches. Ce qui s'est passé au sein du Premier Ordre au moment de sa scission en est un bon exemple. Deux idéologies se confrontaient, une plus modérée et l'autre plus extrémiste, chacune soutenue par un leader différent et ces divergences ont finalement eu raison, du moins en partie, du Premier Ordre. »

Personne ne dit un mot, ils devaient sans doute tous se demander comment elle avait osé parlé de branche modérée pour évoquer le Premier Ordre. Peut-être même n'avaient-ils pas compris que, pour elle, Ben contrôlait la modérée et Hux l'extrémiste. Ils avaient, en même temps, moins de connaissances sur le sujet qu'elle.

Pourtant, elle vit dans les yeux de Poe que son idée faisait son bout de chemin. Après lui, elle laissa son regard vagabonder vers la droite et sur la haute stature de Ben. Elle l'observa quelques secondes tandis que tous débattaient sur son idée.

« Rey a raison, commença Poe. Finn, je pense que tu ne peux être que d'accord avec moi. Il faut tenter quelque chose.

-Et ils se rallieront à quel camp au juste ? demanda un officier de l'Ordre de Ren. »

Question pertinente pensa Rey. C'était justement celle-ci qui l'avait d'abord empêchée de remettre sur le tapis cette idée.

« A celui de cette alliance, libre à eux une fois celle-ci terminée de suivre le camp qu'ils souhaitent, répondit Ben. »

Rey fut satisfaite de voir, qu'enfin, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une idée. Mais son sourire s'effaça presque aussi vite lorsque le nom de la planète Chandrila fut évoqué comme piste pour la mettre en œuvre. Rey, bien évidemment, avait pensé à l'idée qu'ils puissent vouloir retourner sur cette planète mais elle pensait aussi que d'autres camps existaient et qu'ils pourraient s'y intéresser.

« Nous avons déjà tenté Chandrila, je pense qu'il faudrait étudier une autre piste, osa donc Rey.

-Au contraire, la coupa Poe, on avait étudié le terrain et, il se tourna vers Ben, je pense que l'Ordre le connait encore mieux que nous. C'est un avantage.

-Il est hors de question que je remette les pieds sur Chandrila murmura Rey pour elle-même. »

Encore moins avec Ben. Pas avec tout ce qui s'y était passé, pas alors que cette planète représentait tellement pour eux. Ils s'y étaient disputés, retrouvés, aimés mais surtout Altan y était venu au monde. Rey ne masqua pas son trouble à cette idée et le dévoila l'espace de quelques secondes lorsqu'elle planta son regard sur Ben pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il suggère un autre camp. Après tout, il avait dirigé le Premier Ordre, il ne devait donc pas ignorer où tous les autres se trouvaient.

« On pourrait partir dès cet après-midi, conclut Ben. »

Rey recula à l'entente de ces mots, choquée de son manque de soutien. Nulle doute qu'ils en reparleraient quand ils arriveraient enfin à avoir un tête à tête.

/

Lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol de Chandrila, elle ne sut dire si elle ressentait de la joie ou bien de la désolation. Tous les souvenirs semblaient se mélanger, les bons comme les mauvais, formant un melting-pot incompréhensible dans son esprit. Elle regardait droit devant elle dans des ruines qu'elle avait autrefois parcourues, avec Chewie et R2, et son ventre rond.

Ils avaient atterri assez loin du camp et avait, comme par hasard, choisi cette partie relativement abandonnée de la planète pour son côté très isolé afin de passer inaperçu. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'appartement des Solo, celui dans lequel elle avait vécu la grande majorité de sa grossesse et où Altan était né. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les odeurs, elle les reconnaissait automatiquement. Elles étaient si caractéristiques d'ici, elle ne les oublierait jamais. Et elle se rendit compte que ce fut finalement les bons souvenirs qui gagnèrent sur les mauvais.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha Ben du regard. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient seuls, ne serait-ce qu'une unique petite minute. Mais Ben semblait toujours être entouré d'une horde d'officiers. Il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard depuis qu'ils étaient descendus et pourtant elle avait guetté l'arrivée des vaisseaux de l'Ordre de Ren après leur propre atterrissage, attendant un échange entre eux. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois, se sentant plus apaisée que prévue d'être ici.

Sa curiosité naturelle la poussait à vouloir retourner dans son ancien lieu d'habitation, voir comment ce dernier avait évolué depuis son dernier passage. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, ni le droit d'y aller. Poe l'aurait sans doute abattue sur place si elle osait faire une telle chose au vu de la mission qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer. Et pourtant, elle était tentée, très tentée. La mission, pour plus de sécurité, ne débuterait réellement que dans la soirée et elle remarqua que le soleil était à son apogée dans le ciel lorsqu'elle leva les yeux.

« Suis-moi, dit Rey en s'adressant à R2. »

Elle aurait bien voulu emmener Chewie mais un wookie de deux mètres n'était réellement pas discret quand il s'agissait de s'enfuir discrètement. Elle se promit de tout lui raconter en détail à leur retour. R2 bipa, arguant qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Il la connaissait si bien, elle ne put donc s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner du groupe. Arrivée presque à son but, à savoir l'entrée d'un immeuble qu'elle savait mener où elle le désirait, elle s'arrêta cependant hésitant une seconde. Elle hasarda un regard vers Ben mais ne s'y attarda pas et reprit sa marche.

/

Lorsque l'ancien immeuble des Solo se dessina sous yeux, elle sentit une immense bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir. R2 bipa lui aussi son émotion de revenir à un lieu aussi symbolique. Elle s'engouffra dans la brèche de l'immeuble et commença à monter les étages. Le lieu n'avait pas beaucoup changé et elle reconnut bientôt la porte qu'elle attendait. Elle entra sans forcer, la poussant avec délicatesse.

Lui non plus n'avait presque pas changé. Cela manquait juste de vie même si l'appartement avait conservé des traces de son passage. Elle sourit en se rappelant l'un des nombres fous rires qu'elle avait pu avoir avec R2 et Chewie ici notamment lors du choix du prénom d'Altan et à quel point ils avaient détesté toutes ses propositions à elle. Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux, entrant en méditation.

Cela lui était soudainement apparut comme évident. Elle avait besoin de ressentir le lieu. Elle contrôla sa respiration et les pulsations de son cœur pour se concentrer et un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Presque aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de se retourner la bouche entrouverte.

« Ben. »

Sa force avait envahi la sienne en l'espace d'une demi-seconde à peine lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait finalement dû la voir partir et il l'avait suivie. Elle l'observa avancer de quelques pas et faire lui aussi le tour de la pièce, son regard allant de bas en haut.

« Je savais que tu voudrais venir ici, finit-il par dire de sa voix grave. Ton regard était fixé dans cette direction depuis que tu as descendu la rampe du Faucon. »

Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il avait pu voir une telle chose alors que lui n'avait pas encore atterri à cet instant. Il tendit la main et caressa doucement l'une de ses constructions avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« J'ai milité pour que Poe vous laisse vous poser. Mais, elle leva les yeux au ciel, il est plutôt du genre têtu. »

Elle se tut mais approcha de quelques pas.

« Altan est infernal depuis quelques nuits. Je ne dors plus, il fait des crises interminables presque tous les soirs. »

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. A vouloir absolument faire la conversation, elle avait un peu honte de s'être plainte alors que Ben ne voyait son fils que par intermittence.

« Parlons d'autre chose, finit par dire Ben sur un ton calme. »

Elle fut néanmoins surprise qu'il souhaite continuer la conversation. De se retrouver dans cet endroit tous les deux était très particulier pour elle.

« Je préfère. Et elle le regarda dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres seulement des siens, même si le contact rugueux ne m'a pas dérangé. »

Il inspira, ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, elle-même surprise d'avoir prononcé à voix haute cette pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand elle avait remarqué que Ben s'était rasé. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire, Ben l'attirait comme un aimant et depuis qu'il était de nouveau près d'elle, qu'elle pouvait le voir tous les jours, elle reconnaissait que penser à lui commençait à tourner à l'obsession.

Etrangement, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur et la colère des débuts, elle s'était laissée envahir par d'autres sentiments nettement plus agréables mais plus dangereux. Savoir que Ben l'aimait, l'aimait assez profondément pour le lui dire malgré la situation avait été un électrochoc pour elle. Ces quelques mots prononcés à l'abri des regards l'avait chamboulée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, comme elle l'avait avoué à R2 plus tôt dans la journée.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais une part elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui. Elle voulait le voir, passer du temps seule à ses côtés, l'idée lui avait maintes fois exploré l'esprit durant les derniers jours et enfin ils étaient tous les deux. Ben continuait son tour de la pièce et alors que toutes ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, elle eut soudain l'envie de faire une chose qu'ils n'avaient plus faites depuis très longtemps. Elle fit rapidement taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'ils étaient séparés et qu'elle ne devait probablement pas faire ce qu'elle désirait faire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il la regarda faire et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour le placer face à elle au centre de la pièce.

« On a de très bons souvenirs ici, commença Rey en levant ses yeux vers les siens et sans lâcher sa main. »

Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Tout en le regardant toujours, elle avança de quelques pas et laissa glisser sa main pour atteindre l'extrémité de son gant avant de venir tirer dessus doucement. Elle le laissa tomber au sol et ignora les picotements qui la traversèrent lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent. Sa main dans la sienne, elle fut ravie de constater qu'il ne bougea pas. Si le contact l'avait surpris ou le gênait, il n'en montra rien.

Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes avant de laisser la Force faire le reste. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa tête, elle s'était attendue à ce que la sensation soit particulière, différente voir même que Ben la repousse. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle se sentit envahie d'un sentiment de plénitude, de complétude et Ben l'accueillit avec naturel et ne bougea pas. Elle ferma les yeux et cala sa respiration sur la sienne.

Se retrouver de cette façon, dans cette intimité ne lui sembla pas étrange pour autant. Ils n'avaient plus été dans la tête de l'un et l'autre depuis une très longue période mais elle se sentait comme chez elle et un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Elle se revoyait lorsque Ben et elle s'étaient découverts de cette façon il y a des années maintenant. Elle se rappela lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'eux, lorsqu'ils cherchaient à conquérir le cœur de l'autre et qu'ils avaient fini par céder à leurs sentiments.

Concentrée sur ses propres pensées, elle ne préféra pas savoir si Ben avait pu capter ses émotions, l'essentiel pour elle étant qu'ils partagent cet instant. Elle était touchée qu'il ait accepté sans hésitation après tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux dernièrement.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les siens, dans un geste tendre qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, ne pas devoir faire mais contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter, trop heureuse de le retrouver ne serait-ce que pour une parenthèse interdite.

Elle ouvrit son esprit à celui de Ben, partageant avec lui le plaisir coupable qu'elle prenait dans ce moment. Elle s'approcha de lui sentant son odeur chatouiller ses narines. Elle lui partagea aussi sa surprise et sa joie qu'il ne l'ai pas repoussée bien que Ben ne lui laissait pas l'accès à son esprit.

Elle voulait lui partager des souvenirs de leur vie ici mais elle n'arriva pas à en saisir un en particulier pour lui faire revivre. Son esprit était en réalité bloqué sur ses propres sentiments, sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti très récemment lors de leur dernière vraie rencontre. Naturellement, bien qu'elle se sentait hésitante, elle ouvrit ce souvenir. Elle avait peur, peur d'ouvrir une porte trop fragile, une part d'elle qu'elle voulait à la fois cacher mais qu'elle ressentait aussi le besoin de lui exprimer.

Alors elle lui montra, sa surprise d'entendre ces mots, de leur écho dans son corps et dans son cœur, sa satisfaction de se savoir aimée en retour, son propre amour pour lui, bien qu'elle était terrifiée elle montra tout. Sa souffrance quand il l'avait rejetée, ce sentiment d'abandon, son besoin de s'éloigner, ses palpitations lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin revus, sa colère et sa tristesse lorsqu'il l'avait menacée lors de leur première confrontation. Ce besoin d'intimité avec lui, sans personne d'autre, même Altan, R2 et Chewie. La sensualité que lui faisait ressentir cet instant. Et, bien sûr, ses regrets et ses doutes.

Il ne réagit pas, pas une seule fois. Elle lui offrait un miroir sur ses sentiments mais elle ne recevait rien en retour. Bien que sa main était toujours dans la sienne, rien n'émanait de lui, il regardait ce qu'elle lui transmettait sans laisser ses émotions transparaître. Elle n'en fut pas blessée. Si elle avait laissé tout cela sortir, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne recevrait rien en retour et que c'était probablement mieux ainsi.

Ben et elle avaient fini par s'oublier entre l'arrivée d'Altan, cette guerre entre leurs camps, négligeant l'essentiel à savoir eux. Elle se retira de son esprit et referma le lien entre eux. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne avant de la lâcher et de reculer. Elle avait eu besoin de ce moment, elle le reconnaissait. Ce n'est pas parce que Ben et elle étaient séparés que tout était complètement terminé entre eux. Le temps n'avait pas encore fait son travail et quoiqu'il advienne, elle savait qu'ils resteraient proches malgré tout. Ils ne pourraient s'oublier d'un claquement de doigts.

« Je vais tout faire pour convaincre Poe, reprit Rey comme si de rien n'était. Altan a besoin de son père. Il te réclame tout le temps. A l'époque où j'habitais ici tu étais déjà tout pour lui et je constate que ça n'a pas changé aujourd'hui ! Elle sourit. Je suis toujours un peu jalouse. »

Elle arpenta la pièce, se rappelant d'autres souvenirs.

« Je voulais justement te parler de notre fils. »

Elle arrêta sa petite visite au ton très sérieux qu'il avait employé. Elle se tourna et le regarda, l'invitant à continuer.

« Je ne doute pas que le problème avec ton Général se règlera de lui-même. Je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais si je t'ai suivie c'est parce que je voulais t'entretenir d'un autre sujet.

-Rien d'inquiétant ? le coupa Rey soudain soucieuse.

-Non, une simple précaution que j'estime devoir prendre pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Rey rassurée.

-Depuis que cette alliance a vu le jour, nous allons toi et moi nous retrouver ensemble exposés au même danger, au même moment et nous pourrions tous les deux périr dans une même mission. »

Elle se tourna vers lui masquant mal son incompréhension qu'une telle pensée puisse être dite avec autant de naturel et de désinvolture.

« Loin de moi l'idée de lui souhaiter, mais je voudrais juste que l'on se mette d'accord toi et moi d'une ligne de conduite pour assurer à Altan qu'il conserve au moins l'un de nous en cas de problème.

-Qu'entends-tu par là exactement ?

-Que si l'un de nous se retrouve en sécurité et que l'autre non, alors il devra penser d'abord à Altan avant de songer à vouloir entreprendre quelques folies pour aller… »

Ben ne termina pas sa phrase devant l'évidence de celle-ci. Aller sauver l'autre, envers et contre tout en raison de l'amour qui les lie. Ce fait pouvait être pensé mais il ne pouvait être dit, cependant Rey avait parfaitement compris où il avait voulu en venir. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu crois réellement qu'une telle mesure est nécessaire ? Je nous crois suffisamment apte à prendre une décision cohérente si une telle situation devait arriver.

-J'aimerais pourtant avoir ta parole que tu réfléchiras avant d'agir. Pour le bien de notre fils. »

Elle pencha son visage vers le sien.

« Me crois-tu si irresponsable ?

-Irresponsable non mais irréfléchie oui. »

Elle s'approcha encore de lui.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui t'encourage à penser une telle chose ? lui demanda Rey.

-Tu m'as déjà montré ce que tu es capable de faire par amour. »

Elle ne bougea pas, gardant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, dans une intimité étrange et tendue. Tout son corps semblait attendre une chose qu'elle ne sut identifier pour autant. Elle observa son visage une demi-seconde puis s'éloigna de quelques pas remettant une distance convenable entre eux.

« Je n'agirai jamais de la même façon avec Altan qu'avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon fils ne me trouble pas. »

La preuve étant qu'elle se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise d'être seule ici avec lui. Et subitement, alors que depuis qu'elle était entrée ici aucun souvenir distinct ne lui était apparu, elle se rappela avec précision l'ensemble des nuits qu'ils avaient pu partager dans cet appartement et de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans cette pièce.

« Je me demande ce que R2 a bien pu te dire pour que ça te fasse autant rire tout à l'heure.

-Je suppose qu'on aura l'occasion d'en reparler. »

Et elle commença à repartir, sachant pertinemment que Ben et elle vivraient d'autres moments de la sorte à l'avenir.

/

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se faufiler de la sorte. Encore moins que Ben et elle auraient dû se retrouver seuls. Cela avait été perturbant, d'autant plus avec toutes les nouvelles questions qui s'étaient mises à tourner dans sa tête depuis qu'il lui avait enfin déclaré ses sentiments et qu'elle n'osait avouer à voix haute par peur des conclusions.

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle retournait vers la Résistance accompagnée de R2 après avoir quitté Ben, elle ne put empêcher de se faire assaillir de nouveau.

« Pourquoi Ben me torture-t-il de la sorte ? finit par dire Rey. »

R2 bipa, s'interrogeant sur cette subite prise de parole.

« Bien évidemment, ça m'a bouleversée qu'il me le dise, que même si tout est terminé, il ressentait la nécessité et en quelque sorte l'honnêteté de me l'avouer. Et c'est affreusement troublant ! Je me sens perdue. Je suis toujours soulagée de notre séparation. Ce qui vient de se produire en est la preuve, on arrive à nouveau à dialoguer sans se confronter et je me sens plus apaisée à ses côtés et avec moi-même. Mais, car il y a bien évidemment un mais, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête certaines idées. »

R2 lui demanda bien évidemment lesquelles. Elle s'arrêta dans sa marche et regarda le petite droïde avec une étrange expression.

« Si j'avais quitté la Résistance, si on avait tout quitté lui et moi ? Elle inspira masquant mal la difficulté qu'elle avait à parler, qu'est-ce qui ce serait réellement passé ? Est-ce que ça aurait marché ? Est-ce qu'on aurait été simplement heureux d'être ensemble ? J'ai, elle balbutia, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commis des erreurs. De ne pas l'avoir assez écouté et de mettre enfermée dans ma vision des choses et d'en payer désormais le prix. »

Elle inspira. Depuis trois semaines, elle n'avait pas une seule fois exprimé ses doutes, les gardant pour elle mais elle se rendit compte que toute cette histoire était en train de l'empoisonner.

« J'ai des regrets et j'ai envie de retourner vers lui bien que je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Il a raison, elle renifla, je suis incapable de prendre une décision, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Et ça nous fait du mal à tous les deux. »

R2 lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Rien, avoua Rey. On devait se séparer, c'est mieux pour nous tous. On s'est déjà fait assez souffrir sans que je ne rouvre des portes sans réellement savoir quoi faire ensuite. On doit s'y tenir, pour notre propre bien. On a déjà essayé et ça a échoué, cette fois, il faut tenir pour de bon. Elle souffla. Malgré ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. »


	49. Partie 5 - Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard de publication mais voici la suite ! Un chapitre de transition mais qui amène les prochains enjeux. Merci à tous pour lire et commenter ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Le lendemain de la mission sur Chandrila_

 _Rey enclencha la connexion. Elle était reposée, la nuit avait été courte mais elle se sentait mieux désormais. Elle était en train de toucher son front pour vérifier sa blessure lorsque Ben apparut devant elle. Elle laissa tomber sa main._

 _« C'est douloureux ? la questionna Ben qui avait surpris son geste._

 _-Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai plus rien avec le traitement. Je garde juste la sensation d'avoir quelque chose à la tête. »_

 _Elle se pencha et se saisit d'Altan avec un sourire avant de s'approcher, un peu, de lui._

 _« Je connais un petit garçon qui sera ravi de passer du temps avec toi. Il n'a probablement rien dû comprendre à mes explications brouillonnes d'hier mais il est courant de la bonne nouvelle. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu comptais procéder mais je peux m'arranger dès aujourd'hui si tu le souhaites. »_

 _Et elle se tut et le silence perdura. Ben l'observait, de cette façon étrange, celle qui lui était propre et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à déchiffrer. Il devait peut-être s'étonner de sa réaction à elle d'être aussi joyeuse de la nouvelle au vu de sa menace lors de leurs retrouvailles. Rey avait choisi de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, entre-temps ils avaient discuté et elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre mais en revanche elle avait d'autres doutes._

 _Elle avala sa salive, un peu mal à l'aise mais elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui._

 _« Il est bon, je crois, que tu saches que nos troupes comptent quelques extrémistes qui n'acceptent pas cette alliance. »_

 _L'avantage de faire partie du camp en question, elle avait accès à un tas d'infos comme celle-ci. Et cette dernière ne la rassurait pas du tout bien qu'elle avait hésité, par loyauté, à la révéler à Ben._

 _« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit donc, sois prudent._

 _-Je le serai et tu sais que je ne jouerai jamais avec la vie d'Altan. Si j'ai proposé cette solution c'est parce que je sais qu'elle est réalisable en toute sécurité. Mon vaisseau va certes se poser, dès cet après-midi, à votre base mais l'équipage sera limité. Et ils n'auront pas accès à la partie du vaisseau où nous nous rencontrerons. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous croiser, je m'en suis assuré personnellement. Par contre, ça sera à Chewie et R2 d'être discrets pour l'emmener jusqu'au vaisseau. »_

 _Rey acquiesça. Elle lui faisait confiance pour l'aspect logistique des choses. Elle continua de jouer avec Altan doucement, basculant d'un pied sur l'autre et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Puis elle s'avança vers Ben et Altan se saisit de la main tendue de son père._

 _/_

 _Le surlendemain de la mission sur Chandrila_

 _Rey quitta sa chambre, Altan dans les bras et elle se sentait presque gardée avec Chewie d'un côté et R2 de l'autre. Elle stressait. Elle espérait vraiment ne croiser personne. La base était grande et le vaisseau de Ben dans un coin relativement isolé mais, tout de même, si elle se faisait prendre quelle explication aurait-elle à finir ?_

 _C'est pour cette raison que ses deux acolytes avaient tenu à l'accompagner malgré ses réticences. Mais ils avaient tenu bon assurant qu'ils serviraient d'excuse au besoin._

 _Elle marcha alors, assez rapidement, une prise ferme sur le petit corps fragile de son fils qui, heureusement pour elle, était plutôt calme. Etat qui changerait, à n'en pas douter, quand il finirait par croiser Ben._

 _Quand elle arriva à proximité du croiseur, elle se sentit un peu plus soulagée. Une première étape était déjà passée. Une nouvelle fois l'endroit était étrangement vide, elle s'y engagea et entra à l'intérieur et fut pleinement rassurée quand Ben apparut enfin sous ses yeux, une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Mais tout comme elle, il n'eut pas le loisir de la regarder car Altan s'était automatiquement mis à s'agiter dans ses bras, tendant son corps et ses mains à son maximum pour tenter d'atteindre son père en babillant d'excitation._

 _C'est donc tout naturellement que Rey s'approcha pour tendre l'enfant qui mourait d'impatience et qui ne masqua pas sa joie quand il atterrit enfin dans l'endroit tant désiré._

 _« Suivez-moi. »_

 _Elle se douta d'où elle finirait par arriver et ne se trompa pas quand Ben, après avoir prononcé un code qu'elle n'entendit pas, entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un appartement. Son appartement._

 _Automatiquement, elle focalisa toute son attention à observer le lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Effectivement, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le lieu de vie de Ben au sein de l'Ordre de Ren par les connexions, il s'incrustait toujours dans son environnement à elle puisque c'était là que se trouvait Altan. Elle le regretta aussitôt prenant conscience qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à connaître les habitudes et au sens large la vie quotidienne de Ben. Elle chassa ses tristes pensées et observa. Elle se trouvait dans une petite entrée qui desservait un espace de vie d'une taille confortable, très neutre mais joliment décoré composé d'un petit salon où des fauteuils sombres et du mobilier tout aussi foncé semblait être fait pour accueillir un certain nombre de personnes._

 _Bizarrement elle se sentait un peu troublée, comme gênée de se trouver dans un lieu aussi personnel. Elle avança de quelques pas et continua son observation. Une bibliothèque, et au loin sur sa gauche ce qu'elle devinait être un coin restauration. Elle remarqua une autre porte coulissante reliée au salon et cette dernière était ouverte. Elle se pencha et regarda de loin. Probablement la chambre mais elle s'arrêta dans sa contemplation en sentant le regard de Ben sur elle._

 _« L'endroit te plaît ? »_

 _Oui. Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle aimait sa sobriété, ne manquait plus que la chaleur d'un foyer mais elle s'y sentait plutôt bien malgré sa gêne. Et elle avait aimé laisser son esprit vagabonder à imaginer Ben vivre ici._

 _« Je dois dire que oui. C'est grand. »_

 _C'est sûr qu'en comparaison, sa petite chambre de la base, avec ses deux petits lits une place et celui d'Altan avec la minuscule salle d'eau, paraissait bien moins fastueuse même si c'était déjà un luxe de ne pas être en dortoir._

 _« Je ne comptais pas y vivre seul. »_

 _Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne dit rien, il valait mieux, pensa Rey tandis que R2 et Chewie faisaient aussi le tour du propriétaire._

 _« Je ne te retiens pas, dit subitement Ben de sa voix grave, tu peux t'en aller. »_

 _Elle ne put retenir son expression de profonde surprise. Il la chassait._

 _« Il me semble que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que ce soit Chewie et R2 qui s'occupent de m'amener Altan. Du moins, je n'ai jamais évoqué que cette solution. »_

 _Elle ne dit pas un mot, l'observa quelques longues secondes et se retourna pour sortir._

 _/_

Rey repensait à tout cela alors qu'elle était précisément dans l'endroit interdit en ce moment même : les appartements privés de Ben. Elle avait insisté auprès de R2 pour qu'il l'emmène, seule, avant de lui demander de repartir une fois que Ben et elle s'étaient retrouvés en face à face.

Ils n'avaient plus discuter depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait demandé de partir. Et elle n'avait plus les connexions pour l'obliger à discuter puisqu'il voyait désormais Altan en réel, lasse de cette situation après 15 jours d'attente et parce qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire, elle avait pris la décision de venir.

Et maintenant ils se regardaient.

« Ils savent pour Snoke. »

Ben se tourna automatiquement vers elle, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Tout comme je tenais à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui leur ait fourni cette information. Elle marcha en soufflant, espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille tout de même pas d'avoir attendu pour le lui dire. Car elle aurait pu l'évoquer durant leurs précédentes discussions. Par contre, reprit Rey, j'ai été obligé de la confirmer.

-Et comment ont-ils réagi ? Je suppose, qu'ils ont dû être surpris de mon geste. Tout du moins de la raison mais encore davantage du fait que tu n'aies rien dit.

-Seul Poe était au courant et il était furieux contre moi. Les autres, Finn et Rose, ont naturellement été quelque peu désappointés par cette annonce. Néanmoins, Poe a préféré cloisonner l'info. Ça ne sortira pas de ce cadre relativement privé.

-Il t'a posé des questions ?

-Non, il était beaucoup trop en colère pour ça. Lui n'a même pas cherché à comprendre ton geste. La seule chose qu'il retient c'est que je n'ai rien dit alors que je savais et que cette information aurait pu te discréditer et que j'ai laissé à Hux le soin de le faire.

-Qui t'a posé des questions ?

-Finn. Il m'a demandé les raisons de ma venue sur le Supremacy. »

Rey se tut ne masquant pas sa gêne. Elle s'assit en soufflant.

« Je lui ait dit la vérité. Enfin au moins en partie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il sait que tu l'as tué pour moi, elle marqua une pause, et que j'étais venue pour toi, que j'attendais quelque chose, elle le regarda, de toi. Il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus, et je n'en aurais pas dit plus, j'ai simplement ajouté que j'avais obtenu des réponses par forcément celles que j'attendais. »

Ben sembla méditer ses paroles. Mais, contre toute-attente, il vint s'installer face à elle, dans la même position.

« Tu penses qu'il a pu deviner quelque chose ? dit-il finalement en se penchant en avant.

-Non, je ne le crois pas. Je pense même que cette idée ne lui effleura jamais l'esprit. C'est beaucoup trop, elle chercha ses mots, inimaginable pour lui que toi et moi ayons pu, elle le regarda à nouveau, avoir un quelconque rapprochement de cet ordre. »

Finn ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais s'il apprenait qu'elle avait pu être proche de Ben surtout vu son comportement récent envers elle. Moralement proche. Et elle n'osa pas se questionner sur la question des rapprochements physiques bien qu'Altan représentait une preuve vivante que Ben et elle en aient eu. De toute évidence, il serait profondément choqué qu'elle ait pu coucher avec l'ennemi et pire tomber amoureuse de lui. La réaction de Poe l'inquiétait moins. Même s'ils s'appréciaient, ils étaient nettement moins proches et elle avait le sentiment que la situation n'irait pas en s'améliorant. Quant à Rose… avec le décès de sa sœur dû au Premier Ordre, elle la considérait à coup sûr comme une traitresse.

Elle inspira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à l'éventualité que la vérité soit révélée et elle décida qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de s'en inquiéter, surtout maintenant que Ben et elle n'étaient ni moralement, ni physiquement proches.

« C'est mieux ainsi alors, il laissa passer quelques secondes et se redressa, je suppose.

-Probablement, murmura Rey alors qu'il l'avait regardée de biais laissant un étrange non-dit entre eux. Mais je pense, qu'en public, il nous faudra tout de même garder nos distances. Au cas où. »

Prudence est mère de sûreté, pensa Rey. Une attitude ou une familiarité peuvent révéler beaucoup de choses sur la relation entre deux personnes.

« Tu penses que notre comportement peut laisser transparaître quelque chose ? l'interrogea Ben sans masquer son étonnement. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot en public depuis le début de l'alliance. »

Ni en privé, pensa Rey mais Ben ne lui semblait pas hostile alors elle garda cette remarque pour elle. Elle se sentit néanmoins vexée que cette supposition l'étonne à ce point. Ils étaient certes séparés mais Ben et elle restaient proches, sans compter qu'ils étaient parents d'un enfant. Sans oublier non plus toutes ces années passées ensemble. Ils ne se parlaient peut-être pas en public mais comme elle venait de le penser, les gestes disent des choses.

« Et bien, oui, pour moi ça me paraît évident. On a été très proches toi et moi. Ça ne s'efface pas comme ça et ils ignorent tout de notre passif, même celui avant notre relation. Pour toi c'est peut-être simple mais pour moi devoir t'appeler Kylo Ren et te vouvoyer est tout sauf naturel. Elle haussa les sourcils. Je ne le faisais déjà pas du temps où nous étions soit disant des ennemis alors avec un fils en commun, ça me semble compliqué à gérer au quotidien. Elle souffla. Pour moi, tu es Ben, dit-elle doucement et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Même si j'accepte Kylo Ren et la part de toi qu'il représente, je n'oublie pas qui tu es réellement. Juste Ben avec toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. »

Elle lui sourit, lui montrant que le message qu'il lui avait fait passer lors de leur discussion à cœur ouvert était bien reçu. Elle avait été chagrinée par l'idée qu'il ait pu croire le contraire. Quand elle avait décidé d'accepter qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle avait fait le choix de l'aimer entièrement et non pas pour une unique part de lui, bien qu'elle était nettement plus en phase avec l'une que l'autre et que cette dernière était source de conflits. Suite à leur discussion, elle avait également reconnu que Ben en avait fait de même pour elle. Il aimait à la fois Rey et la dernière Jedi et lui aussi n'était pas toujours d'accord avec l'une des deux personnalités.

« Juste toi, reprit Rey qui pourtant ne se sentait pas très assurée. Pour ce que tu es. Et j'éprouve un plaisir coupable, je le reconnais enfin, à être la seule à avoir ce privilège de t'appeler par ton prénom. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, un peu intimidée. J'aime l'intimité qu'il s'en dégage. »

A son grand étonnement, et chose rare chez lui, Ben laissa un vague sourire s'étendre quelques secondes sur ses lèvres avant de se lever tandis que Rey, qui s'était naturellement penchée vers lui durant cet aveu, se remettait droite mais restait assise. De toute évidence, le temps des confessions était terminé. Ben n'allait probablement pas tarder à ramener la discussion sur un sujet plus professionnel.

« Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ? enchaîna Ben. »

Un peu confuse, elle se leva finalement et commença à arpenter la pièce.

« Altan se sent bien ici de ce que m'ont rapporté Chewie et R2. Je pense qu'il est content de découvrir un autre environnement. Le pauvre n'a jamais réellement connu autre chose que la base.

-Espérons-le. »

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face, espérant qu'il ait compris son sous-entendu mais il ne dit mot. Elle n'insista pas et se rappela subitement qu'elle avait un autre point à aborder avec lui.

« Poe a parlé du traité de non-agression que tu as demandé une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de Hux. »

Elle s'approcha.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Tu nous protèges toujours Altan et moi. Enfin, ici, surtout moi.

-Je ne tiens simplement pas à devoir à nouveau affronter la mère de mon fils. »

Aussitôt Rey recula. Elle qui avait tenté une approche plutôt douce pour le remercier de cette initiative se sentit automatiquement moins à l'aise face à ce rappel brutal de leur combat. Elle trouvait que l'ambiance s'était quelque peu adoucie entre eux, même réchauffée lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son prénom, mais clairement la température venait de chuter drastiquement. Rey se sentait perdue, Ben et elle avaient beau se connaître, elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et il dut le percevoir.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, reprit Ben d'un ton moins sec. Tout ça est derrière nous désormais. Mais le fait que je ne souhaite pas que l'on se retrouve sur un champ de batailles comme deux ennemis est toujours une réalité. C'est ce que je tenais à souligner. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et inspira doucement, rassurée. Elle eut une étrange pensée. Leur discussion manquait cruellement de naturel comme elle venait d'en faire le constat mais pourtant, ici, dans ce lieu, elle se sentait étrangement bien. La pensée que Ben ait pu aménager cet espace en pensant à elle y était probablement pour beaucoup. Ils auraient pu former une vraie famille dans cet appartement. Ben l'avait, en tout cas, réellement envisagé.

« Parle-moi, finit par murmurer Rey. »

Et elle lui fit à nouveau face ne masquant pas son désarroi.

« Comme avant, elle ouvrit les bras d'un geste las, comme avant tout ça. Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un comme avec toi. Et ça me manque. »

Leur complicité, le fait qu'il pouvait la comprendre comme nul autre pas même ses plus proches amis. Elle ne regrettait pas sa franchise mais espérait sincèrement recevoir un accueil favorable.

« Sans parler de guerre, de camps, de sentiments ou même d'Altan. Bien que ce soit horrible de le dire, réalisa soudainement Rey en se l'entendant prononcé à haute voix. »

Voilà qu'elle allait passer pour une mère horrible, pensa Rey. Déjà que Ben avait trouvé qu'elle avait négligé sérieusement leur enfant il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était inutile pour elle d'aggraver son cas de la sorte. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait pas aller au bout de sa pensée, qui était qu'elle voulait qu'ils se retrouvent juste elle et lui. Comme à l'époque où elle avait appris à la connaître au loisir des connexions. C'était impossible désormais Elle aurait également voulu qu'il accepte qu'elle soit présente avec Altan et lui. Rey regrettait déjà ses paroles, qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit soudainement Ben. »

Et Rey redressa son visage vers lui, quelque peu étonnée mais ravie qu'il change de sujet bien qu'une part d'elle était déçue. Il semblait toujours vouloir fuir ce qui pouvait ressembler à un semblant de rapprochement avec elle. Hormis le petit interlude d'il y a quelques minutes et cette fois où elle lui avait pris les mains. En même temps, il la fuyait tout entière depuis… Elle le vit se diriger vers la console de l'entrée et en sortir un étui. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains attendant de voir ce qu'il renfermait.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais perdu quelque chose sur Chandrila. »

Elle releva un visage étonné vers lui, masquant néanmoins très mal son excitation. Ben ne lui avait jamais donné quelque chose. Egoïstement, et elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à quiconque, elle avait jalousé le bracelet qu'il avait offert à leur fils. Dans ses heures sombres, elle l'avait emprunté à Altan et l'avait glissé à son poignet quelques heures. Elle avait toujours eu peur que R2 et Chewie s'en rendent compte, elle serait passée pour une folle.

« Ça ne remplacera sûrement pas celui que tu as perdu et je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup mais, au moins il remplira parfaitement sa fonction. »

Et Ben dévoila un blaster très élégant. Automatiquement, elle le regarda à nouveau, un sourire franc mais surpris s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux ? demanda Rey. »

Il acquiesça et elle se saisit de l'arme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait la plus heureuse : posséder un nouveau blaster, qui certes ne remplacerait pas l'ancien, mais qui symboliquement lui avait été également offert par un Solo ou bien que Ben ait noté pendant l'attaque qu'elle l'avait perdu et qu'il savait qu'elle en serait touchée et avait ainsi pris le temps de lui en trouver un autre. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par ce geste, pour le coup, assez intime.

« Merci. »

Elle avait voulu l'embrasser, elle avait même eu un léger mouvement vers l'avant qu'elle avait heureusement stoppé à temps. Cette subite envie l'a surpris elle-même mais elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un vieux réflexe. En temps normal, sans leur rupture, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait, sans hésiter. Elle déglutit, chassant cette idée. Si Ben avait vu son geste, il ne dit pas un mot et elle l'en remercia, leur évitant un malaise inutile. Elle appréciait sincèrement que leur relation soit plus apaisée et qu'ils arrivaient à discuter mais les vieilles habitudes n'étaient jamais loin. Lutter contre ses sentiments était un travail quotidien d'autant plus quand l'objet de vos désirs était désormais visible presque chaque jour mais restait inaccessible. Malgré tous ses efforts, comme elle lui avait admis, il la troublait toujours autant. Ayant repris ses esprits, elle commença à le ranger mais s'interrompit dans son geste lorsque Ben ajouta ces quelques mots :

« Il m'a été offert quand j'étais tout jeune. Je l'ai toujours gardé. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard, prête à lui rendre mais il posa sa main sur la sienne pour arrêter son geste.

« Garde le.

-Il t'appartient. C'est un cadeau... »

Rey était suffisamment surprise que Ben ait pu conserver un quelconque souvenir de son enfance et elle ne comptait pas lui prendre. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir de qui venait ce présent.

« Je préfère qu'il te protège, la coupa Ben. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques longues secondes dans les siens suite à ces mots puis elle s'éloigna et le rangea dans l'étui qu'elle portait, accédant à sa demande. Il recula lui aussi mais elle sentit un étrange sentiment se répandre en elle.

« Quand je t'ai pris la main sur Chandrila, il se retourna surpris et elle se sentit encore plus déstabilisée, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas montrée. Que je voulais te dire, que je dois te dire. »

Elle fit quelques pas.

« J'ai commis des erreurs, fais certains choix que je regrette. Mais, elle le regarda, quand j'ai compris la souffrance que je t'avais faite endurer en refusant de te voir, elle inspira cherchant ses mots, je voulais te demander pardon. Je suis désolée. »

Des jours qu'elle voulait lui dire quand elle avait pris conscience de sa souffrance lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé lors de leur discussion dans la forêt.

« Je crois que ma propre souffrance ne m'a pas fait prendre les meilleures décisions. Chewie et R2 ont tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne voulais rien voir. J'avais tellement mal, j'étais en colère contre toi et, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, je voulais te faire autant mal que ce que tu avais pu me faire. Mais, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que…

-Arrête, la coupa Ben. »

Elle le regarda, soudainement hésitante. Avait-elle fait le bon choix d'en discuter ? Ils essayaient d'aller de l'avant et un accord tacite avait visiblement été passé entre eux sur le fait de ne plus revenir sur leur passé. Accord qu'elle venait de briser mais ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement acté de vives voix bien qu'elle ne comptait rien ajouter.

« J'avais juste besoin que tu le saches, je ne reviendrai plus là-dessus, dit-elle comme pour se justifier avant de se taire. »

Il ne dit rien.

« Après tout, continua Rey, toi aussi tu m'as dit quelque chose que tu voulais que j'apprenne. Maintenant que toi et moi on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire, nous ne reviendrons plus ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre. »

Elle tenta de déchiffrer sa réaction mais en vieillissant ou bien en s'éloignant d'elle, elle avait plus de difficulté à comprendre ses expressions. Clairement, elle venait, une fois encore, d'évoquer sa déclaration. Elle avait tellement attendu cette dernière qu'elle avait du mal à l'oublier. Elle ne cessait d'y penser tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas.

« Bref, reprit Rey devant son manque évident de réaction, je pense qu'on se voit plus tard pour le point sur l'avancée du sujet stormtroopers. »

Et elle s'avançait pour partir.

« La prochaine fois, accompagne Altan lorsqu'il me rendra visite. »

Elle acquiesça et sortit.

/

« A quoi tu penses ? » bipa R2 tandis qu'il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs de la Résistance alors qu'elle revenait de son entrevue avec Ben et qu'il s'était d'abord assuré que tout s'était bien passé.

Au sexe, pensa Rey mais cette réponse était trop cash pour être dite à voix haute. Elle nota néanmoins que R2 avait toujours le don de lui poser cette question quand elle pensait à Ben. A croire qu'il avait dû repérer chez elle, une mimique qui devait lui indiquer qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle se méfierait à l'avenir. Elle tourna donc son visage vers le petit droïde, un rictus sur le visage.

« Tu es drôlement curieux en ce moment je trouve. »

R2 bipa, avec la nonchalance qui le caractérisait, qu'il s'intéressait seulement à comment elle allait suite à tous ces bouleversements. Rey rigola et entra dans ses appartements où Altan l'accueillit avec un cri de joie et Chewie grogna. R2 répéta sa question, bipant avec malice. Elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse tout à coup alors elle osa répéter ce qu'elle avait pensé.

« Disons que j'ai des besoins à assouvir. »

Et elle ne put retour un souffle las. Plus de six mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapport. L'attente était longue, terriblement et incroyablement frustrante. D'autant plus avec ce désir soudain qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt quand Ben lui avait offert le blaster, réveillant subitement en elle un besoin bien enfoui et endormi depuis de longs mois. Et qui n'était pas prêt d'être assouvi… R2 bipa et Chewie grogna, s'interrogeant de la nature de leur discussion. Elle était de bonne humeur et comptait bien la conserver et elle aimait toujours ses joutes verbales avec ses deux acolytes.

« Je te rassure Chewie, tu as très bien compris ! s'amusa Rey qui ne masquait pour autant pas sa lassitude. R2 me demandait simplement ce qui me traversait l'esprit. Je lui ai simplement répondu avec sincérité et, elle rigola, sans filtre. Mais bon sang que c'est long six mois ! lâcha finalement Rey en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Autant être honnête jusqu'au bout et partager sa frustration, au moins ils en rigoleraient tous ensemble. Elle n'en avait pas honte car elle en avait terriblement envie. Si pendant les premiers mois le manque avait été masqué par sa souffrance, cette idée commençait à la tarauder depuis quelques semaines. Et elle reconnaissait avoir des besoins qu'elle devrait apprendre à canaliser. Après tout, avant leur petit écart dans cette forêt, Ben et elle ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis une longue période. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas bien vécu. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête plus dès l'instant où il avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne devait absolument pas se mettre à repenser à ça au risque de voir sa frustration augmenter. Elle releva les yeux vers Chewie et R2.

« Quoi ? s'étonna Rey. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que pour un wookie et un droïde vous êtes drôlement expressifs. Elle se tut mais ils ne dirent toujours rien. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? finit donc par demander Rey face à leur réaction. »

Elle n'osait croire que sa réponse ait pu les choquer. R2 et Chewie avaient vu Ben et elle s'embrasser et se câliner de façon plutôt suggestive plus d'une fois. Et même eux en avaient plaisanté pour la mettre mal à l'aise. R2 relança le débat en ne bipant que deux mots : « six mois ».

Rey ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer avec un pincement. Elle comprenait leur étonnement. Ben et elle étaient distants l'un envers l'autre depuis plus de temps que cela pour eux, ils ignoraient tout de l'épisode de la forêt. Contre toute attente, elle rigola d'un rire libérateur, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer mais elle opta pour la franchise préférant éviter toute fausse idée.

« Disons que, elle sourit, Ben et moi avons eu un bref mais intense moment d'égarement il y a quelques mois. »

Elle se pencha et se saisit d'Altan, ne pouvant empêcher les images de défiler dans sa tête et se remit à sourire. Il valait mieux, pensa Rey. Si elle écoutait sa libido, elle aurait plutôt pleuré. Et R2 bipa avec malice qu'il était rassuré, l'espace d'un instant lui et Chewie avaient imaginé qu'elle ait pu aller voir ailleurs bien qu'après ce qu'elle avait confié à R2 sur ses palpitations, le contraire aurait été fortement étonnant. Sans compter qu'ils auraient très mal pris de leur cacher un truc pareil, grogna Chewie, même s'il s'agissait de sa vie privée.

Rey allait leur répondre une remarque bien sentie quand son cerveau fut happé par un souvenir et qu'une crainte vint l'envahir sans crier gare. Son sourire se fana automatiquement et elle resserra sa prise sur Altan pour ne pas le laisser tomber. « Si tu as des besoins, merci d'aller les assouvir ailleurs. », Rey se sentit mal et reposa Altan sur le sol avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, troublée.

R2 et Chewie la regardèrent surpris de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Je ne le supporterai pas, pensa Rey. Mais le doute s'était clairement insinué en elle et elle n'arriverait pas l'éteindre aussi facilement qu'il s'était installé dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle était stoïque. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils étaient officiellement séparés depuis un certain temps et que, par cette décision, chacun était libre de vivre sa vie mais elle n'y avait jamais songé. Pas une seule fois. Quand R2 avait supposé qu'elle pouvait trouver un autre homme, cette idée lui avait paru inconcevable. Pour elle, et assez stupidement, pour lui.

« Si tu as des besoins, merci d'aller les assouvir ailleurs. » . Elle lui avait balancé cette phrase sous l'emprise de la colère, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée à la fête d'Altan. C'était il y a des mois et elle n'y avait jamais songé car elle ne le pensait pas une seule seconde. Mais tout un coup, elle s'imagina que Ben ait pu la prendre au sérieux. Ils étaient séparés se répéta-t-elle. Et pourtant, elle sentirait trahie. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se rappelant que Ben venait de lui avouer ses sentiments malgré six mois passés loin d'elle, il était toujours amoureux après toute leur histoire et cette torture qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Il avait clairement souffert d'être loin d'elle mais pourtant elle se sentait toujours aussi mal.

S'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle ne l'accepterait pas, même si cela ne comptait pas pour lui. Elle regarda dans le vide, s'imaginant malgré elle un tas de scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres.

A coup sûr, s'il voulait se venger d'elle, lui faire du mal comme jamais il ne lui en avait fait, c'était la solution idéale. Mais elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il y ait même pensé. Et pourtant le doute, l'affreux doute de ne pas savoir, l'horreur de la situation de s'être mis cette possibilité en tête l'a rendit malade. Chewie s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule pour la faire revenir parmi eux.

« J'ai besoin d'une minute. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et courra dans la petite salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre. Bien sûr que Chewie et R2 ne devaient rien comprendre à son comportement, le changement avait été trop brutal et ils ignoraient totalement ce qui avait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Mais ils savaient qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir l'espace d'une seconde, se concentra et essaya de refouler ses peurs. Elle voulait avoir confiance, confiance en elle. Elle devait cesser d'y penser, chasser cette horreur de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux, s'accrocha au meuble et commença à penser à sa respiration pour se calmer.

/

R2 et Chewie la suivaient, elle marchait d'un pas lent, extrêmement lent pour se rendre à la réunion. Elle arriverait peut-être même en retard mais peu lui importait, elle s'en moquait. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, toujours un peu sonnée. Elle avait confié Altan à un agent de la Résistance, chose très rare, mais Chewie et R2 avaient insisté pour être avec elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce et se plaça près de la table, sans un regard pour l'assemblée. Pourquoi n'arriverait-elle pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête ? Elle ne savait rien, n'avait même aucune preuve. Ben n'avait rien fait, ni dit ou même supposé qui pouvait lui laisser croire une telle chose. Alors pourquoi ? se répéta Rey. Elle ne voulait pas être ici, elle ne voulait pas débattre de politique et encore moins le voir. Sans même lever les yeux, elle savait qu'il l'avait regardée.

Elle l'avait elle-même répété un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ben et elle étaient proches, suffisamment pour qu'il devine, en un seul regard jeté sur elle, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Sans compter qu'elle avait aussi demandé à Ben d'être discret. Elle inspira un grand coup et parcourut la foule des yeux. Ben accrocha son regard quelques secondes avant de poliment détourner les yeux.

Finn se mit près d'elle. Elle se concentra et écouta la discussion.

 _Deux semaines plus tôt – juste après la mission de Chandrila_

 _Ils venaient à peine de se poser. Elle sentait encore très clairement le mélange de sang et de boue près de sa bouche. Elle était sale, pleine de terre et de poussière mais heureuse d'être rentrée en un seul morceau. Elle se sentait aussi épuisée et pensait déjà avec beaucoup d'amour à son lit bien qu'avant elle prendrait une douche bien méritée et serrerait dans ses bras son petit garçon. Son regard se posa sur l'étui vide près de son genou. Elle s'en voulait personnellement d'avoir perdu le blaster offert par Han Solo mais il lui avait échappé et elle n'avait pu le retenir. Elle préféra ne plus y songer._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, elle laissa un sourire se répandre sur ses lèvres en pensant que, bientôt, Ben pourrait lui aussi profiter de moments privilégiés avec Altan. Elle était rassurée et sincèrement heureuse que Poe ait enfin cédé à sa demande même s'il ne l'avait pas forcément fait de sa propre volonté. Mais, ça, elle s'en moquait bien. Ben avait été intelligent de lui imposer cette décision dans un tel moment et puis, sans l'intervention de l'Ordre de Ren, pas sûr qu'il y aurait encore une Résistance à l'heure actuelle. Ils étaient passés près, très près d'une catastrophe mais finalement, elle jeta un œil au reste de l'équipe, ils s'en étaient bien sortis. Elle songea à nouveau à son fils, elle était soulagée de pouvoir le retrouver. Ben avait beau l'avoir menacée de lui prendre Altan, elle ne ressentait que du soulagement à l'idée de voir ces deux-là réunis._

 _Si elle le pouvait, elle emmènerait Altan à Ben dès le lendemain rien que pour pouvoir admirer la frimousse de leur garçon lorsqu'il serait avec sa famille au grand complet._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte ? lui demanda Finn._

 _-Cette journée ne s'est pas si mal passée finalement. On s'en sort plutôt bien. Elle le regarda avec sérieux. Ton discours auprès de ces hommes était, elle sourit avec sincérité, poignant, vraiment Finn, tu peux être fier. Ils auraient pu nous tuer tous, et pourtant, tu as choisi de t'avancer, de leur parler, de raconter ton histoire mais surtout tu leur as fait confiance et tu leur as offert la chance de penser par eux-mêmes, de voir les choses autrement. »_

 _Elle revit la scène. Leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Les stormtroopers étaient tombés dans leur piège mais ce dernier s'était refermé en partie sur eux. Quand cette armée était sortie de nulle part tandis qu'ils essayaient de diffuser leur message enregistré auprès de toute la base grâce à R2 qui piratait leur système informatique. Elle avait eu peur que ce soit la fin. Ils avaient été tellement nombreux et ils étaient si peu afin de pouvoir passer inaperçu. Elle avait lu la peur des autres… et puis Finn s'était avancé et avait parlé, un discours différent de celui qu'il avait enregistré, plus authentique, plus vrai et Rey avait senti l'impact chez certains de ces hommes et de ces femmes en armures à travers La Force. Les mots, la sincérité les avaient touchés, pas tous mais peu importait, elle avait été bouleversée de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir chez eux. Ils avaient écouté et puis tout s'était déchaîné quand l'un d'entre eux avait choisi son camp et avait voulu tirer sur Finn et que Rey avait dégainé son sabre pour le protéger._

 _La suite de l'histoire avait été toute aussi forte, d'autres stormtroopers s'étaient mis à les défendre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible, pouvait-on réellement changer de camp aussi vite ? Si la Résistance voulait y croire, l'Ordre de Ren, non. Ben, après être arrivé par les airs avec une partie de son armée pour les aider à la surprise générale des stormtroopers surpris de voir les vaisseaux et les hommes de l'Ordre les secourir, avait exigé que ceux souhaitant se rallier à eux soient emmenés dans un ancien camp désaffecté appartenant au Premier Ordre afin de s'assurer d'abord, avec subtilité, de leur loyauté. Ben suspectait des ralliements par intérêt que par conscience, des espions pouvaient s'y cacher._

 _Rey leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant de la formulation à propos de Finn et de la capacité de Poe à faire confiance en un regard. Mais Rey reconnaissait qu'il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à tout le monde, à l'époque Finn était un précurseur, désormais son histoire était connue et avait pu inspirer de nouvelles méthodes d'espionnage. Puis Ben avait rebondi qu'il était temps pour la Résistance de lui montrer sa confiance, revenant ainsi sur sa demande d'atterrissage en rappelant que ses hommes étaient intervenus à temps pour sauver ceux de Poe._

 _« Oui, enfin, on n'est pas passés loin, lui répondit Finn la faisant revenir à la conversation. »_

 _Et il termina sa phrase, en décalant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui était venue se coller contre son front en raison de la plaie qu'elle s'était faite lors du combat. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se recule et lui sourit avant de s'éloigner._

 _Rey baissa les yeux vers R2 et elle ne doutait pas que le petit astromech pensait comme elle, à savoir « que venait-il de se passer ? ». Finn ne s'était jamais permis une telle familiarité avec elle, encore moins un geste d'une telle tendresse. Rey pria intérieurement pour que personne n'ait vu cela. Elle n'osa pas décoller son regard de R2 de peur de tomber sur qui que ce soit qu'elle pouvait suffisamment connaître pour qu'il la juge._

 _R2 bipa, lui rappelant qu'il lui avait déjà fait remarquer l'attirance de ce dernier pour elle._

 _« Je sais. On n'en a déjà parlé toi mais sincèrement, tu crois qu'il s'imagine des choses ? osa Rey toujours très mal à l'aise. Elle regarda R2 masquant mal son doute._

 _Elle s'interrogea, se repassant mentalement leurs dernières discussions mais même en cherchant bien elle ne trouva rien. Peut-être inconsciemment mais même cela lui semblait très peu probable. Elle avait déjà assez de problème avec son homme sans devoir se préoccuper d'un autre, songea Rey pour qui tout cela avait un air de déjà-vu. Et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la question. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son amitié pour une chose aussi futile qu'un sentiment qui ne serait pas partagé. Car, ça au moins elle en était toujours sûre, il ne l'était pas malgré les quelques perches tendues par Finn depuis leur rencontre._

 _« Je n'ai jamais imaginé embrasser Finn, dit-elle soudainement plus pour elle-même que pour faire la conversation. Il est mon ami, le meilleur et je ne veux rien d'autre et je voudrais qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Espérons, une nouvelle fois, qu'il n'ose jamais faire le premier pas, s'inquiéta Rey qui avait, une fois encore, le sentiment de se répéter. »_

 _« Depuis le temps, il a bien dû se rendre compte » commenta R2 mais elle n'en était pas persuadée._

 _« Et pour Ben, c'était quand ? » questionna ensuite R2. Rey baissa son regard sur lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il bipa à nouveau et Rey leva un sourcil et ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres. R2 était en forme aujourd'hui._

 _« Je ne sais pas. Elle réfléchit. Sur Ahch-to c'était étrange mais je ne pense pas y avoir pensé, si Maître Luke était arrivé plus tard, peut-être que cette idée m'aurait traversée l'esprit vu notre rapprochement… elle laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase et réfléchit à nouveau. Et je l'aurais sans doute fait après qu'il ait tué Snoke si, à cet instant, il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle baissa les yeux vers R2. Là j'ai vraiment ressenti l'envie, je mentirais si je disais que l'idée ne m'a pas traversée l'esprit une demi-seconde avant que je songe à la Résistance. »_

 _Repenser à la première fois où elle avait songé à embrasser Ben était un peu étrange mais elle avait sincèrement voulu répondre à la question de R2. Elle sourit et enchaîna avant de lui laisser le temps de biper._

 _« Allons voir Altan. Tu connais bien trop de chose sur ma vie et mon fils me manque. »_

 _Et R2 bipa joyeusement, passant devant elle sous le rire de Rey face à sa réplique._


	50. Partie 5 - Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Rey était couchée dans son lit, regardant le plafond d'un air absent avant de se tourner et de prendre une position fœtale. Elle se sentait fatiguée et seule, bien qu'il s'agissait de son choix. Elle n'avait pas tenu à accompagner Chewie et R2 pour la visite d'Altan à Ben.

Pourtant, elle savait clairement, désormais, que sa présence était désirée, ou du moins, tolérée. Ben l'avait invitée à se joindre à eux. Elle y était allée, une fois mais elle ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? demanda soudainement la voix de Maître Luke. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Il était dos à elle mais elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, continuant à contempler le vide. Elle n'avait pas opté pour cette attitude impolie par choix mais par obligation, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au Jedi car elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je suis perdue, finit par dire Rey. Et effrayée.

-Effrayée ? A propos de ?

-L'avenir, marmonna-t-elle. Je sais ce que vous allez dire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Que je devrais cesser de me préoccuper des choses futures et me concentrer sur celles présentes. Mais, je n'y arrive pas. Elle se redressa, se tourna et le regarda. Je m'attendais à une visite plus tôt, je vous ai trouvé bien silencieux. Vous n'êtes probablement pas sans savoir que la Résistance s'est choisie un allié. J'aurais cru avoir votre avis sur la question mais j'ai déjà remarqué, elle le détailla, que parfois vous aimiez attendre avant de vous prononcer.

-Un revirement assez étonnant je dois dire. Et si je ne suis pas venu te voir plus tôt c'est que j'attendais que tu sois prête pour cette visite. Notre dernière entrevue ne s'est pas déroulée de la meilleure des manières. Mais tu as fini par changer de comportement et reprendre tes esprits. »

Rey se remémora leur conversation, c'était à l'époque tendue où tous lui reprochaient son comportement quelque peu démissionnaire avec Altan.

« Au moins, j'ai fait beaucoup pour la Résistance à cette période. C'était ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

-Mais à quel prix ? la questionna Luke. Rey grimaça. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis devenue plus forte et j'essaie d'agir avec plus de maturité et de mieux gérer ma vie personnelle chaotique. Maître Luke, croyez-moi j'ai vraiment essayé de grandir et de ne plus être si fragile.

-Tu n'es pas fragile. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Je t'ai dit cela uniquement pour que tu me prouves le contraire. Aie davantage confiance en toi. Tu as su faire des choix difficiles et t'y tenir. Tu ne faibliras pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à ces mots. Ne pas faiblir.

« Il a changé, enchaîna Rey. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Depuis qu'il est ici, il est différent, tout me paraît si étrange. Il regarde vers la lumière mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que l'obscurité peut le reprendre tout aussi vite. Je crois qu'il s'accroche à Altan pour trouver la bonne voie et que notre séparation l'a aidé à y voir plus clair, admit Rey avec difficulté. De la même façon que je me suis moi-même remise en question. Je ne mentirai pas, une part de moi cultive toujours l'espoir que tout cela ait pu servir à quelque chose, à nous faire enfin regarder dans la même direction lui et moi. Mais je crois aussi que nous devenons des êtres meilleurs lorsque nous sommes séparés. Vous lui rendez toujours visite ? demanda Rey.

-Ben a toujours été tiraillé par la lumière et le côté obscur. Il a ça en lui. Il y a des années il a laissé l'obscurité gagner son cœur, je crois désormais qu'il l'ouvre désormais à la lumière mais seul l'avenir nous confirma cette supposition.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Car je n'ai pas à y répondre.

-Simple curiosité de ma part, conclut Rey. Je me demande où va mener cette alliance, enchaîna-t-elle. J'ai envie d'y croire mais je suis effrayée en même temps. Des conséquences, de notre vie future avec Altan en cas de victoire.

-Tu semblais pourtant y avoir bien réfléchi lorsque nous l'avions déjà évoqué. Rey, elle le regarda, il est encore trop tôt pour y penser. Gagnez d'abord la guerre.

-Vous avez raison. »

/

Rey traversait les couloirs à vive allure et, arrivant à destination, elle remarqua Finn et alla naturellement se placer près de lui, lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'ils attendaient les derniers venus. »

Ils venaient tous d'être convoqués de manière assez inattendue et Rey sentait bien l'étrange tension dans l'air. Elle observa quelques officiers s'activer tandis que Finn lui répondait. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de finir de donner son repas à Altan qu'elle avait couru ici, le confiant aux bons soins d'un robot médecin. Elle détestait cette solution mais tout le monde devait s'y rendre. Chewie et R2 arrivaient justement.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que, vraisemblablement, ça a un lien avec la communication qu'a reçue Poe ce matin. Mais, même à moi, il n'a rien voulu dire. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, c'était rare que Poe ait des secrets pour Finn. Elle n'était même pas au courant d'une quelconque communication. Elle espérait ne pas apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car son esprit fut happé par l'arrivée de l'Ordre de Ren, Ben à sa tête. Elle regarda les réactions à son passage. L'acceptation de cette alliance par les membres de la Résistance était encore fragile. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, alors elle se tourna vers lui à son tour. L'échange fut bref. Néanmoins, elle fut étonnée de sa présence, elle avait cru que cette réunion ne concernait que la Résistance. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Si Poe avait convoqué jusqu'à l'Ordre c'est que l'annonce devait être importante.

Ce dernier entra suivi de quelques amiraux et vint se placer face à eux. Rey se redressa, prête à enfin découvrir pourquoi tant de mystère avait été fait.

« J'ai reçu ce matin une communication intéressante. Deux choses essentielles ont pu être dégagées. La première, l'alliance entre la Résistance et l'Ordre de Ren, comme nous l'avions prévu suite à notre petite visite sur Chandrila, n'est plus secrète pour personne car c'est précisément ce qui a encouragé ce contact à discuter avec moi. Le Premier Ordre n'est donc plus le seul au courant, la Galaxie sait. Et je ne doute pas que la nouvelle s'est répandue à la vitesse de la lumière.

Poe s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

« Le deuxième point c'est que cette personne est disposée à nous apporter son aide. Une aide essentiellement financière et matérielle mais elle est également prête à nous aider dans la recherche d'informations. Elle a un réseau impressionnant déployé dans les quatre coins de la Galaxie. C'est clairement un avantage pour nous de l'avoir dans notre camp. On peut la remercier de s'être manifestée.

-Et qui est cette personne qui donne de ses nouvelles si tardivement ? »

Rey regarda Ben qui avait posé cette question de sa voix grave. A vrai dire, il l'avait probablement demandé ce sur quoi tout le monde s'interrogeait. Poe était bien mystérieux quant à l'identité de cette aide tombée du ciel. Rey eut un mauvais pressentiment. Tout cela était très étrange. Elle regarda tour à tour Ben et Poe qui se faisaient face.

« Le baron administrateur de la Cité des Nuages de Bespin, commença Poe en fixant Ben du regard attendant visiblement une réaction qui, il le savait, finirait par arriver, Lando Calrissian. »

Lando Calrissian se répéta intérieurement Rey. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu bien qu'elle ne se rappelait plus d'où elle l'avait entendu. Si ce nom lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose, il parla très nettement à une personne en particulier : Ben. Il s'était automatiquement redressé masquant mal l'effet qu'avait eu ces deux mots sur lui. Il était troublé. Elle regarda Poe et lut la satisfaction dans son visage, c'était visiblement l'effet qu'il avait recherché.

Chewbacca d'habitude très silencieux s'exprima en grognant. Lui aussi était surpris. Rey observa les autres membres de la Résistance, eux aussi semblaient savoir qui était cet homme. Rey chercha dans sa mémoire quand, subitement, l'information lui revint enfin. Lando Calrissian, un héros de la Rébellion qui avait notamment combattu et permis la destruction de la seconde Etoile de la Mort. Et accessoirement un très bon ami de Han Solo. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

« Et pourquoi, si subitement, le baron administrateur de la Cité des Nuages, absent de ce combat depuis le début se déciderait-il à enfin se joindre à vous ? demanda Ben d'une voix plus assurée que ce qu'avait laissé supposer sa réaction première. »

Il le détestait. Pas besoin de connaître Ben intimement pour le voir, ça luisait par tous ses pores. Passé le coup de l'émotion qu'avait provoqué ce nom, il se maîtrisait pour ne pas exploser.

« J'ai posé la même question, répondit Poe. J'ai moi-même été étonné de ce revirement pour le moins inattendu. Après tout, des années durant la Résistance a cherché à obtenir des alliés sans forcément obtenir les résultats attendus. Ce réveil en surprendra plus d'un. Il a simplement répondu qu'il y a des années maintenant, Leia, Rey frissonna à l'entente de ce nom, lui avait dit de prendre part à la cause s'il le souhaitait ou non. Mais de le faire quand il jugerait que le moment serait venu. Il a dû se dire que l'heure était arrivée. »

Une nouvelle fois, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes, elle passa son regard de Poe à Ben. Sa mère. Poe avait osé évoquer sa mère. Même elle prenait toujours des gants lorsqu'elle tentait de parler de ce sujet. Personne dans cette pièce n'ignorait les rapports conflictuels que Ben avait eu avec ses parents, ni ce qu'il avait fait à l'un d'entre eux.

Et, de toute évidence, c'était une provocation à la fois de Poe pour le déstabiliser mais surtout de Lando qui en annonçant cette réponse comme déclencheur de son ralliement suggérait une drôle d'idée. Comme si ce dernier avait précisément attendu que Ben se joigne d'une façon ou d'une autre à la Résistance pour la rejoindre à son tour. Mais cela sous-entendait surtout que Leia avait pensé à ce revirement de la part de son fils depuis des années.

Impossible, pensa Rey. Même Leia à la fin de sa vie croyait Ben perdu alors le voir rejoindre la Résistance... C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle croyait en ses paroles de Lando, d'attendre le bon moment pour les rejoindre, mais elle pensait que Leia avait surtout dis-cela dans le cas où la Résistance était réellement désespérée. Rey ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce dernier avait vraiment attendu, plus d'une fois la Résistance s'était retrouvée dans une situation désespérée. Et la situation actuelle n'était plus aussi précaire depuis qu'elle était liée à L'Ordre de Ren et par conséquent à son arsenal. Tout cela était étrange. Elle comptait bien en discuter avec Ben, en face à face. Cette fois, elle se déplacerait.

« Une raison, Ben s'arrêta volontairement, fortement intéressante. Quand doit-il venir ? Connaissant le baron administrateur, traîna volontairement Ben, je suppose qu'il veut échanger sur les termes de votre rapprochement en face à face.

-Il sera là dès demain, répondit Poe. Il attend simplement notre autorisation pour décoller et nous rejoindre. Nous lui avons d'abord dit que la Résistance devait, en premier lieu, en discuter avec son allié qui était également concerné même si nous nous réservons le droit d'accepter sans votre autorisation. »

Ben regarda Poe avec insistance.

« Dites-lui de venir dans trois jours. Il a attendu tout ce temps pour se manifester, il peut encore attendre. Pourquoi se montrer si pressé subitement ?

-Parfait, signifia Poe satisfait. »

Un refus franc et massif nota Rey, c'était ce à quoi Poe s'était visiblement attendu vu sa surprise aux mots prononcés par Ben bien qu'il avait tenté de le masquer.

Tout le monde commença à se dissiper et Rey tenta de passer entre chaque homme et chaque femme, les esquivant de son mieux, pour tenter de rejoindre celui qu'elle essayait d'atteindre désespérément. Mais comment l'arrêter et être discrète ?

Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, seule, constatant qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle souffla, lasse. Comment lui en vouloir ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle voulait lui parler ? Pour les autres rendez-vous c'était R2 qui avait fait l'intermédiaire et elle n'était plus venue depuis un moment. Cette fois encore elle aurait dû lui demander son aide au lieu de se précipiter à sa suite de cette façon. Elle souffla passant une main sur son front quand elle sentit une caresse son épaule. Elle se retourna et constata que c'était Ben qui avait eu ce geste envers elle. Elle était rassurée, l'espace d'un instant elle avait imaginé que cela puisse être Finn.

« Tu me cherchais ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle soulagée, je croyais t'avoir laissé passer. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'attendre encore. Ben, j'ai besoin qu'on se parle. De ce qui vient de se passer et de tas d'autres choses aussi. Il faut qu'on soit seuls tous les deux.

-Rejoins-moi dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Elle acquiesça, cachant mal son impatience. Il la détailla, il semblait attendre autant qu'elle ce moment d'intimité. Elle en fut satisfaite.

« R2 t'a-t-il transmis le code de sécurité de mes appartements ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« C'est Altan Solo. »

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

« Toi et moi sommes les seuls à le connaître ainsi que R2.

-Tu as donné le nom de notre fils comme sécurité d'accès à ta chambre ?

-Ca n'a rien d'étonnant. »

Il se pencha.

« Personne n'a le droit d'y venir excepté moi. C'est l'équivalent de mon chez moi alors j'estime avoir le droit d'y donner une touche personnelle.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air autant surprise alors ?

-Je trouve l'attention touchante. Après un silence, elle ajouta. Je t'y retrouve dans 10 minutes. »

/

Elle avait flâné dans la base durant 15 minutes pour être bien sûre de ne pas arriver trop tôt et griller leur couverture déjà que leur entretien dans ce couloir s'était révélé dangereux. Chaque seconde lui avait parue interminable. Elle aurait très bien pu retourner dans sa chambre mais, elle le reconnaissait, elle n'avait pas voulu rejoindre son fils et le droïde au risque qu'Altan ne veuille plus la laisser partir ou qu'elle doive l'emmener avec elle. Et elle avait bien trop besoin d'être seule avec Ben donc elle s'était montrée égoïste et était restée jusqu'au moment où elle estima pouvoir s'y rendre.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle prononça le nom complet de son fils et trouva l'espace vide. Stoïque dans l'entrée, elle n'osa pas approcher quand elle eut confirmation que personne ne s'y trouvait lorsqu'elle avait appelé. Mais la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer se rouvrit, elle se retourna surprise, et fut soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux. Ils restèrent face à face dans l'entrée.

« J'ai été retenu, excuse mon retard.

-Je viens d'arriver. »

Elle s'en moquait royalement qu'il ait 5, 10 ou même 20 minutes de retard. Il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? demanda subitement Ben. »

Elle le regarda. Ben la connaissait bien, trop bien. Il savait lire en elle.

« Je sais qui est Lando Calrissian, commença Rey, vis-à-vis de ton père. Et la façon dont Poe te l'a dit... »

Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, elle savait qu'il était inutile d'en dire plus. La façon dont il la regardait la troubla alors elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un air distrait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'accompagnes plus Altan ? »

Rey se retourna vers lui, surprise. Au moins, lui était direct et ne perdait jamais de temps à tourner autour du pot. Elle n'aurait cependant pas cru qu'il aurait abordé le sujet de cette façon bien qu'elle savait qu'il allait le faire. Il était naturel qu'il s'interroge sur son attitude.

« Il me semble pourtant t'avoir invitée à le faire. Il l'étudia quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Ta présence ne me gêne pas si c'est ce que tu crois. »

Il croyait donc, d'une certaine façon, que c'était de sa faute. Du moins qu'il était le cœur du problème.

« Je ne le crois pas, finit par répondre Rey. Je n'en ai simplement pas ressenti le besoin. Il s'agit de vos moments à vous et si ma présence ne te gêne pas, moi je me sens de trop, conclut-elle avec sincérité.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ajouta Ben tout en s'avançant vers le milieu du salon mettant ainsi fin au débat mais en respectant sa décision. Rey nota tout de même qu'il ne semblait pas d'accord. En tout cas, elle le regarda n'ayant pas bougé, ça tombe bien que tu sois ici, moi aussi je devais te parler.

-A propos de ? l'interrogea Rey soudain sceptique.

-De ce dont nous parlions juste avant, avoua-t-il avec une certaine nervosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaitre les signes d'inquiétude chez lui. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi stressé tout à coup. Quelque chose qu'il avait essayé de mettre de côté était en train de ressurgir.

« L'homme que la Résistance s'apprête à accueillir….

-Lando. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'était un très bon ami de mon père, comme tu le sais. »

Rey se crispa légèrement, elle savait que le sujet restait hautement sensible pour lui. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête bien qu'elle avait redouté cette discussion. Elle avait bien vu sa réaction lors de l'annonce et elle craignait leurs retrouvailles. Mais elle sentait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, une inquiétude qu'elle n'avait encore jamais perçue chez lui.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune et que l'on vivait à la Capitale de la Nouvelle République, commença Ben, l'oncle Lando, venait de temps en temps nous rendre visite.

-Je me doute que les retrouvailles risquent de ne pas être facile vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce ne sera pas une étape facile à passer, s'empressa de dire Rey.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. »

Rey ne masqua pas son incompréhension et de le voir si inquiet la fit paniquer à son tour.

« Lando m'a connu de ma naissance à mon départ pour le Temple. »

Il la regarda mais elle comprit d'elle-même qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Au vu de la ressemblance entre Altan et moi au même âge, il ne devra jamais le rencontrer au risque de voir ma paternité révélée aux yeux de tous. »

Elle s'en serait presque assise tellement la nouvelle l'a pris par surprise. Elle avança de quelques pas vers lui.

« C'est pour avoir du temps que j'ai demandé à repousser son arrivée. J'avais peur de ne pas te voir pour t'en parler. Et nous laisser le temps de trouver un subterfuge également.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'avais peur pour toi, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, par pour notre fils. Je ne me suis pas doutée une seconde qu'il puisse représenter un danger.

-Mon passé en sera toujours un, Rey. »

Elle frissonna à ces quelques mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je peux demander à la Résistance de ne pas évoquer Altan tant que cet homme malgré son passif n'aura pas prouvé son allégeance et sa bonne foi. Peut-être qu'avec chance ils voudront faire comme avec toi, murmura Rey. »

Il l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'elle réfléchissait repoussant avec force la peur qui commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit.

« Ils voulaient éloigner Altan pour le protéger de toi. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre face à la stupidité de cette suggestion.

« En quoi la Résistance est-elle apte à juger comment tu dois élever et protéger ton enfant ? s'énerva finalement Ben. Je ne les conseille pas de se mêler de ça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le coupa Rey. Ils ont compris le message. »

Elle constata qu'il fut ravi de noter que cette idée l'avait autant énervée que lui.

« Je suppose que l'idée venait de ton ami Finn. »

Rey fut surprise de cette remarque. Que venait faire Finn là-dedans ? Il déviait de sujet.

« De Poe en réalité bien que c'est Finn qui ait insisté sur le sujet mais là n'est pas la question, balaya Rey qui se moquait éperdument de Finn alors que Ben avait suggéré qu'Altan puisse être en danger.

-Il t'aime bien, ça se voit, dit Ben lui coupant la parole.

-De la même façon que moi, comme un ami, répondit Rey. »

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout vu la non importance de ce fait.

Il la regardait et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Toute cette conversation autour de Finn lui paraissait étrange. Ben était-il en train de la tester sur sa relation avec son ami ? Avait-il surpris quelque chose ? Un regard, un geste de Finn envers elle ? Cette fameuse fois où il lui avait caressé le visage en revenant de la mission ? Elle se refusa de croire qu'il puisse en éprouver de la jalousie et pourtant, en le regardant de la sorte, elle était persuadée du contraire.

Elle se remémora cette fois où, elle-même, s'était posée la question de la vie amoureuse de Ben depuis leur séparation. Elle avait réussi à gérer le choc initial mais cette pensée lui provoquait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche quand elle y pensait. Mais cette fois, en continuant à l'observer, elle comprit que c'était lui qui vivait précisément cet état. S'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de la sécurité d'Altan, elle aurait creusé pour en apprendre plus car, elle ne se le cacha pas, elle était incroyablement satisfaite que cette idée que Finn et elle aient pu se rapprocher depuis leur rupture le trouble à ce point.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour Altan ? reprit Rey comme si de rien n'était. »

Elle le vit hésiter quelques secondes tiraillé entre l'idée d'en savoir plus sur Finn et sur son instinct de père de revenir à un sujet hautement plus sensible et urgent que représente celui de la sécurité d'Altan. Rey aimait Altan plus que sa vie mais voir Ben hésiter à ce point sur la suite à donner à la conversation provoqua une nouvelle vague de satisfaction en elle. Elle-même s'inquiétait pour Altan mais elle ne culpabilisa pas de vouloir remette à dans 5 minutes cette partie de la conversation malgré sa propre peur de voir la vérité éclater. Elle se souciait plus pour le moment des sentiments de Ben à son égard.

« Je ne sais pas, reprit Ben ayant finalement fait son choix. »

Elle était déçue mais fit au mieux pour le cacher.

« Je dois réfléchir car c'est assez inattendu et, oui, c'est sûrement un bon début. Fais ce que tu as dit, demande à la Résistance de garder le secret bien qu'ils risquent de trouver ça étrange mais ils respecteront ta décision. Peut-être qu'il ne restera que quelques jours et retournera à ses obligations ensuite. Il n'est pas obligé de rester sur place pour vous aider. Ça pourrait suffire.

-Je le ferai, reprit Rey. Si tu dois me faire passer une information…

-Je le dirai à R2 comme pour mes rendez-vous avec Altan, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Elle savait que la discussion se terminait et pourtant elle ne bougea pas et il ne fit aucun geste non plus pour la mettre dehors. Elle sentit une étrange tension gagner l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« Ils s'inquiètent tous naturellement pour Altan, s'entendit dire Rey, mais personne n'a le droit de me donner son opinion sur mes choix et mes décisions le concernant. Ils ne sont pas sa famille bien que moi je les considère comme faisant partie de ma sphère privée, ce n'est pas le cas pour Altan hormis pour Chewie et R2.

-Tu considérais la Résistance comme ta famille avant.

-Ils le sont toujours et mes sentiments pour eux n'ont pas changé mais ce qu'il y a entre toi, moi et Altan, c'est incomparable. Ca dépasse tout. »

Elle regretta aussitôt ces derniers mots. Ben s'était automatiquement crispé. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait pensé : si cela dépassait tout, elle ne serait pas encore ici avec lui au sein même de la Résistance. Et pourtant, elle le pensait vraiment. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux dépassait les frontières de l'imaginable.

Elle ressentit à nouveau cette pulsion. Celle d'aller vers lui et de réduire l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour lui prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils étaient seuls et elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour l'embrasser. Ils pourraient même aller plus loin qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés et elle se moquait éperdument que la Résistance puisse la chercher et s'inquiéter de son absence.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, il en fit de même. S'il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Elle songea à sa discussion avec R2 sur la première fois où elle avait désiré sentir la bouche de Ben sur la sienne et à ce moment fatidique sur Ahch-to où ils avaient franchi le cap. « Vas-y » pensa Rey. Fais-le une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait qu'il cède, qu'elle cède. Il ne suffirait que d'un pas comme la première fois. « Viens », pensa Rey. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, elle voulait le toucher, le sentir en elle et s'abandonner dans leurs retrouvailles. Du moins, elle aimait y penser, les imaginer tandis qu'elle le saluait et se retournait pour partir.

Elle avait grandi depuis cette première fois sur Ahch-to et elle savait désormais que ses pulsions devaient parfois apprendre à rester où elles étaient tout en sachant parfaitement que la lutte serait un combat quotidien.


	51. Partie 5 - Chapitre 9

**Bonjour :)**

 **Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je suis très fière que cette histoire vous plaise et surtout vous touche.**

 **Chapitre 9**

Rey stressait bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher aux yeux de tous, l'angoisse la tenaillait au corps. Maz, qui venait de les rejoindre, se trouvait près d'elle et elle était persuadée que cette dernière pouvait ressentir son stress. Elle souffla pour se redonner une constance. L'arrivée de Lando Calrissian était censée être une bonne nouvelle pour son camp, elle ne devait pas montrer à quel point, sur le plan personnel, cette venue la perturbait.

Depuis que Ben lui avait révélé les conséquences potentielles de cette visite, elle redoutait ce jour et surtout les retrouvailles entre ces deux-là, qui, elle le savait, finiraient par arriver tôt ou tard. Ben était absent depuis la veille, retenu par une mission dans la Bordure avec son Ordre.

Mais Rey, elle, n'ignorait pas les vraies raisons. Elle avait senti la fragilité chez Ben, lorsque l'avant-veille elle était revenue avec Altan. Il craignait Lando, il craignait son jugement pour ce qu'il avait fait et il reconnaissait, d'une certaine façon, ne pas avoir le courage de lui faire face dès son arrivée. Il n'en avait rien dit au départ. Tous ces tourments, Rey les avait sentis à travers son attitude attendant patiemment qu'il lui en parle, ce qu'il avait fini par faire, hier.

/

 _Rey était assise, elle observait Ben à la dérobée, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son état normal. Il commençait, très doucement, à redevenir un livre ouvert pour elle. Il ne masquait plus autant ses états d'âmes et ses émotions depuis ces deux derniers jours, à son grand soulagement. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement cette proximité retrouvée._

 _Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle était revenue et elle avait clairement perçu son soulagement lorsque la veille, c'était elle qui avait emmené Altan. Il avait eu ce même regard, celui qu'elle aimait, celui qui disait tout et rien à la fois et qu'elle observait de plus en plus chez lui. Mais maintenant elle voulait qu'il lui parle et elle attendait, patiemment._

 _Il était étrange de constater que Ben avait su supporter le regard plein de reproches de Chewie face à ce qu'il avait fait mais qu'il craignait autant celui d'un homme dont il était sûrement moins proche. En même temps, Rey n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mettre Chewie dans la confidence de leur relation, il n'avait pu que faire avec. Et elle était assez fière du résultat, sans être emplie d'attachement, ces deux-là se parlaient sans se crier dessus. Chewie avait même soutenu Ben par moment face à ses propres choix._

 _Mais elle était revenue, elle savait qu'il finirait par parler. Elle se sentait pourtant toujours un peu tendue, tiraillée, elle le reconnaissait enfin, entre sa réelle envie d'être ici et sa peur d'être en sa présence. Ben faisait toujours remonter des sentiments en elle et cela la faisait se sentir incroyablement faible de constater à quel point elle pouvait toujours être amoureuse de lui. Lutter contre cette force, cet instinct d'aller vers lui l'épuisait. Et elle était toujours étonnée de voir avec quelle rapidité ils étaient passés de la colère, au moment où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour finalement se remettre à passer du temps ensemble._

 _« Je n'ai pas envie de le voir ici, annonça Ben soudainement, la tirant de ses pensées. »_

 _Il était dos à elle, occupé à elle ne savait quoi d'un air absent._

 _« Pourquoi ? demanda Rey. Tu le connaissais bien ? Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui avant. Vous ne me paraissez pas proches. »_

 _Ben lui avait parlé de son père, de sa mère quelques fois et même d'autres personnes plus anecdotiques mais le nom de Lando Calrissian n'était jamais venu dans les conversations._

 _« Nous ne l'étions pas. Il n'était qu'un ami, un peu excentrique et dragueur avec ma mère, qui venait parfois nous rendre visite. »_

 _Rey masqua sa surprise d'imaginer quelqu'un draguant ouvertement Leia mais la gravité du ton employé par Ben ne la fit pas sourire._

 _« Alors qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?_

 _-Les souvenirs qu'il va amener avec lui. Attends-toi à entendre beaucoup de choses. Chewie et lui risquent de parler. Ben souffla. Et bien sûr, il va me remettre face à mes actes. »_

 _Rey se leva tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle et qu'elle s'approchait. Elle l'observa, son trouble était profond. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien et elle fut touchée qu'il se sente en confiance pour lui en parler. D'autant plus que ce sujet restait toujours difficile à aborder, même entre eux. Elle savait que Ben portait en lui une affreuse culpabilité et que, même s'il l'acceptait, y être confronté restait difficile. De la même façon qu'elle n'avait jamais ignoré ses immenses regrets._

 _Elle ne lui confirma pas ses craintes concernant Chewie, le wookie n'avait pas caché sa joie de revoir ce vieil ami. R2 et lui avaient été très contents de cette annonce et le lui avaient dit, bien que leur joie avait vite été ternie par son annonce qu'Altan devait rester un secret pour sa propre sécurité. Ils comprirent mais furent tout de même déçus. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que, pour eux, Lando représentait un lien avec le passé, avec Han et Leia et ils auraient été ravis de lui présenter, en quelque sorte, l'héritier Solo. Mais ils aimaient Altan et ils le protégeraient en mentant une nouvelle fois pour elle._

 _« J'assume ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux pas le nier mais c'est différent d'en parler avec toi ou même de voir les regards haineux de tes compatriotes de la Résistance, car il a vraiment bien connu mon père._

 _-Chewie aussi et pourtant vous vous côtoyez, enchaîna Rey pour le rassurer. »_

 _Rey garda pour elle sa réflexion sur le manque de chaleur entre eux bien que Chewie, elle se remémora ce souvenir, éprouvait tout comme R2, une réelle affection pour Ben._

 _« Par la force des choses uniquement. Il la regarda pour appuyer ses propos. Si tu n'avais pas éprouvé pour moi de tels sentiments et que nous n'avions pas eu un enfant, je pense qu'il m'aurait tué sans hésiter. Déjà qu'il a dû avoir du mal à te comprendre, ajouta Ben ironique en regardant dans le vide._

 _-C'est faux. »_

 _Il était peut-être l'heure d'avouer certaines choses. Rey s'approcha encore de lui et le regarda pour le forcer à ce qu'il baisse les yeux vers elle à son tour. Elle était tellement proche. En temps normal, elle aurait probablement eu un geste de tendresse envers lui, pour lui marquer son soutien, mais elle n'en fit rien._

 _« Il aurait été incapable de te faire du mal. Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. C'est une évidence. Ce que tu as fait a été pour lui une source de détresse immense, admit Rey, mais jamais il n'aurait pu blesser ou, pire, tuer le fils unique de son meilleur ami et de ta mère qu'il admirait. Je crois que, tout comme moi, tu es et restera quoi que tu aies pu faire, son Ben. »_

 _Il tourna enfin son visage vers elle, se retrouvant seulement à quelques centimètres du sien avant de la détailler du regard. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser._

 _« Il avait le même espoir que ton père, de te voir revenir parmi les tiens. C'est la seule chose qu'il m'ait dite quand il a su pour toi et moi. Il ne m'a pas jugée. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il m'a juste trouvée faible de céder à des désirs si, elle sourit à nouveau, humains._

 _-Et pourquoi je n'apprends ça que maintenant ? demanda Ben en se penchant un peu plus vers elle créant une tension nouvelle entre eux._

 _-Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle déglutit, tu as changé, et c'est vrai Ben, je le vois. Tu es différent._

 _-Et qu'en penses-tu ? »_

 _Elle fut étonnée qu'il lui demande et préféra reculer de quelques pas, soudain un peu gênée par leur proximité et la tournure que prenait la discussion. Ils ne devaient pas parler d'eux, ce sujet était toujours à éviter et Rey souhaitait réellement en apprendre plus. Il était rare que Ben se confesse de la sorte, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher à parler de leurs sentiments. Elle réfléchit donc à sa question._

 _En étant honnête avec elle-même, la seule réponse qui lui vient fut celle qu'il lui plaisait encore plus et qu'elle regrettait encore davantage leur situation mais, tout cela, elle le garda pour elle. Elle opta pour une autre vérité, celle qui s'était imposée à elle la fois où ils en avaient parlé dans la forêt._

 _« Je suis surtout admirative de voir que tu as changé pour toi et pour personne d'autre et que tu n'as eu besoin de personne pour le faire. »_

 _Il ne réagit pas, la fixant toujours d'un drôle d'air. Et Rey réalisa qu'elle avait eu tort de croire qu'ils avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité car elle ne sut dire ce qu'il éprouva réellement en cet instant. L'instant resta suspendu dans l'air, comme dans l'attente d'un geste de l'un et l'autre._

 _Il acquiesça lentement et s'éloigna. Néanmoins, elle eut la sensation que la réponse à cette question comptait pour lui, probablement plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Ben apportait de l'importance à son jugement._

 _« Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je n'éprouve des regrets. »_

 _Rey leva les yeux vers lui, quelque peu surprise par cette confession qu'il n'avait jamais osée jusqu'à présent bien qu'elle le savait parfaitement._

 _« Tout comme le fait que je n'ai jamais pu parler ou revoir ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte. La dernière fois que je l'ai sentie très clairement, elle était dans cette zone de commandement, avant qu'elle n'explose. J'ai été soulagé quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait survécu. »_

 _Elle ne sut quoi dire. Après tant d'années, elle était toujours surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait encore en apprendre sur son histoire et sur ses failles._

 _« A la naissance d'Altan, j'aurais aimé, il inspira, partager ça avec elle. J'ai beaucoup pensé à elle ce jour-là, ajouta Ben les yeux comme plongés dans ses souvenirs. Tout comme mes sentiments pour toi mais vous vous êtes connues. Il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité. Je suis fier qu'il soit mon fils. »_

 _Il n'alla pas plus loin et Rey ne dit rien durant quelques minutes luttant contre son envie de s'approcher de lui et de laisser, elle aussi, parler son cœur._

 _« Je me sens coupable, finit-elle par dire. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, pas une fois j'ai évoqué nos connexions à ta mère. Je gardais ce secret pour moi, seul R2 qui m'avait entendue parler avait compris et Chewie l'a appris trop tard pour me convaincre de lui dire. Mais, c'était notre intimité. Ma vie. Je ne savais pas, elle le regarda, que ça pouvait compter pour toi qu'elle sache pour, elle hésita, nous._

 _-Tu as bien agi. Si le contexte aurait été différent alors, il inspira, elle aurait su comme tous les autres mais ce n'est pas le cas et puis, si elle n'était pas partie, quel impact sa présence aurait-elle eu sur nous…_

 _-Aucun, avoua Rey sans détour blessée qu'il puisse croire le contraire. Ça n'aurait rien changé, j'aurais agi de la même façon. J'avais déjà caché notre rapprochement à Luke sur Ahch-to et il n'a pas été surpris de me voir retourner vers toi à la première occasion. »_

 _Elle ne préféra pas évoquer Altan, ni en dire plus sur le fait que son amour pour lui avait le don de la rendre aveugle et que personne n'aurait pu s'interposer sur ses décisions le concernant. La présence de Leia aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses pour Altan en revanche, ce qui la força à revenir au problème que représentait Lando._

 _« Ça me fait peur. Je ne veux pas devoir le cacher éternellement._

 _-Lando ne sera, je l'espère, probablement là que pour quelques jours. Cette situation sera temporaire, la rassura Ben._

 _-Je ne parle pas uniquement de Lando. Altan grandit. Il parle de plus en plus, ce qui est de moins en moins discret. Il parle souvent de toi, confessa Rey. Ça remue toujours quelque chose en moi lorsqu'il dit « papa ». Je ne veux pas l'obliger à cacher ses origines. Il n'a pas à en avoir honte. Je veux que tout comme toi, il soit fier de t'avoir pour père. »_

 _Ben et elle, en raison de leurs problèmes, n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'évoquer l'avenir ensemble. Ils avaient aussi sans doute un peu fui cette discussion qui pourtant se rapprochait de plus en plus._

 _« Je suis intiment persuadé, il la scruta, que tes craintes tout à fait naturelles pour l'avenir trouveront rapidement une réponse. Sois patiente encore quelque temps mais surtout, cesse de t'inquiéter._

 _-J'ai confiance en toi, ajouta Rey. »_

 _Elle esquissa un vague sourire et commença à partir._

 _« Je ne serai pas là quand il arrivera. Je pars cet après-midi. »_

 _Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise de cette annonce surtout après ses récents propos. Pourquoi avoir si peur si finalement il n'était pas présent ?_

 _« Mais je le croiserai à mon retour, ajouta Ben qui répondit ainsi à son interrogation silencieuse. Je ne vais pas m'absenter longtemps._

 _-Où seras-tu ? s'inquiéta Rey surpris qu'il ne la prévienne qu'au dernier moment. Dois-je comprendre que nous, elle se reprit, qu'Altan ne te verra plus durant quelques jours ?_

 _-Deux maximum. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose et je tiens à m'y rendre personnellement. »_

 _Elle l'observa, il était soudainement bizarre avec elle et secret. Pourquoi ne pas lui en dire plus sur la nature de cette mission ? Elle réfléchit mais finalement ne posa pas de questions, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent, elle n'était pas rassurée de se trouver seule ici avec le risque potentiel que Lando découvre Altan. Si Ben lui disait d'avoir confiance, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de stresser._

 _« Tout ira bien, ajouta Ben. »_

 _/_

Rey se secoua légèrement, il n'était plus l'heure de ressasser ses souvenirs et elle observa le vaisseau se poser tranquillement dans le hangar. Ben lui avait décliné un portrait de l'homme que la Résistance s'apprêtait à recevoir. Elle avait hâte de se faire son propre avis.

« J'espère qu'il est aussi charmant que ce que Maz semblait affirmer. »

Elle sourit à Finn qui venait d'arriver près d'elle. De son côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un a priori négatif sur cet homme ne pouvant oublier qu'il était susceptible de briser en éclat son lourd secret. Comme décidé, en amont, elle avait demandé à la Résistance de ne pas évoquer Altan à cet « inconnu » avant de s'assurer de sa bienveillance. Demande qui avait heureusement reçu un avis favorable bien qu'ils s'étaient tous quelque peu étonnés d'une telle mesure vu qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus fidèles alliés de la Rébellion. Rey avait su se montrer convaincante revenant sur son étrange attitude de se joindre à eux après tout ce temps.

La rampe s'ouvrit. Elle observa l'homme descendre, un sourire sur le visage et un regard qui balayait en un clin d'œil la foule. Il était habillé très élégamment et il se dirigea vers Poe avec bonne humeur. Automatiquement et à son étonnement Rey sourit. Elle avait compris instinctivement ce que Ben voulait dire par « dragueur ». Malgré son âge avancé, cela transparaissait toujours dans sa façon d'être et elle imagina très bien cet homme faire du charme à une jeune Leia.

Mais sa joie fut vite dissipée par une autre : celle de Chewie et R2 qui s'étaient précipités sur leur invité dans un mélange de bips et de grognements joyeux. Rey fut émue par ses retrouvailles. Lorsque la Résistance avait été conçue, très peu des anciens combattants de l'alliance rebelle avaient rempilé, soit en raison de leur âge soit du fait qu'ils servaient la Nouvelle République. Et les rares qui les avaient rejoints avaient péri sur Crait. Heureusement pour elle, pensa Rey avec un peu de honte, cela lui avait évité de se retrouver dans sa situation actuelle avec Altan.

Elle revint à l'instant présent quand elle entendit Poe saluer Lando. Ce dernier s'avança.

« Général Dameron je suppose, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Poe le salua chaleureusement et l'invita à le suivre vers la salle de commandement principale pour discuter sous les cris de joie de la foule.

Rey avait noté qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre de Ren n'était présent, ce fait l'avait intriguée. Elle aurait au moins cru que le Capitaine Niga les aurait représentés, à moins que Poe les avait volontairement maintenus à l'écart. Elle se mit à son tour en marche et suivit Poe.

/

Rey avait écouté l'ensemble de la réunion avec intérêt, observant cet homme, ami de Han qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait finalement convaincu Lando de rejoindre la Résistance. Il aurait très bien pu le faire plus tôt. Néanmoins elle avait gardé ses interrogations pour elle et s'était contentée d'écouter.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous Lando, conclut Poe. Votre aide financière sera la bienvenue. Nous manquons de tout ici et votre donation nous aidera à nous fournir de l'équipement nécessaire à notre réussite. Nous gardons bien sûr ce petit arrangement entre nous. Votre cité restera à l'abri.

-Tout cela me semble parfait, lui répondit Lando. »

Poe sourit et claqua dans ses mains comme pour conclure cet accord avant de se retourner pour les inviter vers la sortie.

« Néanmoins, reprit Lando, il me semble qu'un dernier point n'a pas été évoqué. »

Poe se retourna, interloqué.

« Bien qu'absent de votre base aujourd'hui, votre alliance avec l'Ordre de Ren ne peut être ignorée. Vous vous doutiez sûrement que nous finirions par en discuter malgré votre belle tentative de ne pas évoquer le sujet.

-Je n'avais nullement l'idée d'oublier ce sujet. C'était une marque de respect, nous connaissons tous ici votre lien avec Han Solo. Nous l'aurions évoqué plus tard, en privé.

-J'apprécie votre sollicitude mais je suis vieux Poe, ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois faire face à la mort de l'un de mes proches. »

Poe vint se replacer face à l'homme et ordonna à quelques personnes de quitter la pièce laissant seulement leur petit groupe avec Lando. Rose et Finn se regardèrent tandis que Rey se leva et s'avança pour se placer autour de la table, encore plus intriguée qu'auparavant.

« Où se trouve le Général de l'Ordre de Ren ?

-Dans la bordure, il fait du repérage pour une attaque prochaine. »

Rey se tourna vers Poe avec surprise. Ben n'avait rien voulu lui dire sur cette fameuse mission, elle avait tenté quelques approches avant la fin de leur échange, et elle ne pensait pas que cela concerne une attaque prochaine. De toute évidence, Ben avait menti à son Général. Elle regarda au loin, soudain inquiète.

« Quand compte-t-il revenir ? questionna Lando.

-Dès demain si les informations recueillies sont suffisantes.

-Bien, il me tarde de revoir Ben. »

Rey, pour la seconde fois en quelques secondes, tel un automate releva les yeux à l'entente de ce prénom qui, habituellement, ne franchissait que ses propres lèvres. Elle était troublée mais le masqua d'autant plus que cela signifiait que malgré l'accord conclu, Lando comptait bien prolonger son séjour ici.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda subitement Rey. »

Elle dut faire face aux regards surpris de ses amis. Elle avait conscience de son impolitesse et de la brutalité de la question mais peu lui importait. Lando l'observa avec intérêt mais toujours avec cette bienveillance dans le regard.

« Tu es Rey, il s'avança vers elle. Leia m'avait parlé de toi et de ta perspicacité. Heureux de te rencontrer, jeune Rey. »

Rey ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise d'apprendre que Leia ait pu parler d'elle à cet homme. Qu'avait-elle pu lui dire sur elle ? Elle sourit néanmoins et s'avança vers lui.

« Je suis un vieil homme maintenant, répéta Lando. A l'époque déjà je ne m'estimais plus très utile pour la nouvelle cause de Leia malgré sa demande de la rejoindre. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait toute mon affection mais je ne me voyais pas revenir dans cette vie. Je n'étais pas le seul. »

Rey comprit qu'il évoquait sans le dire Han Solo et vit très clairement le voile dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Vous êtes là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser que par lui, elle parlait de Ben, enfin plutôt de Kylo Ren.

« Oui, je crois savoir que Poe vous a déjà expliqué une partie de l'histoire. Je veux juste m'assurer personnellement du comportement du fils de mon meilleur ami et pourquoi pas me confronter à l'homme qu'il est devenu. »

Rey sourit, comme si elle était rassurée bien qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

/

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à la tournure de la situation. Elle fit demi-tour et décida d'aller dans la forêt pour méditer plutôt que de retrouver Altan tout de suite.

Assise dans l'herbe, elle apprécia la sérénité de l'instant et l'apaisement qu'elle y trouvait. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et laissa naturellement une connexion s'établir. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi elle avait eu un tel réflexe tout à coup. Elle avait pensé à Ben et s'était rendue-compte qu'elle avait envie de le voir. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne s'était pas posée de questions alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que Ben et elle avaient convenu qu'ils ne rentreraient pas en contact. Pour Altan, réfléchit Rey, mais pas juste pour elle.

Elle ne fut pour autant pas étonnée quand elle le sentit arriver dans son environnement et automatiquement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit les siens se baisser, il se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Elle esquissa un autre sourire et resta quelques secondes à l'observer de la sorte, n'arrivant pas à se détacher de ce sourire qu'elle arborait.

Finalement, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec naturel. J'ai été surprise que tu n'aies pas demandé à l'un de tes commandants d'assister à l'arrivée de Lando.

-Ravi de te voir aussi Rey. »

Et il sourit. Instinctivement, elle sentit ses propres lèvres se retrousser ayant parfaitement compris, dans cette simple phrase, qu'il se jouait d'elle en soulignant subtilement qu'elle n'avait encore pas écouté ses recommandations. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, au contraire.

« Crois-le ou non, elle lui lança un regard, je me suis habituée à ta présence ici. Elle marcha quelques pas en regardant vers l'horizon. Et je trouve la base bien vide sans elle. »

Elle continua à marcher, l'ignorant volontairement bien que nullement gênée par cette confession. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Et elle disait vrai, elle aimait qu'il soit là, avec elle, à la base.

« Moi aussi je m'ennuie de toi. »

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, se figea un instant, avant de finalement le terminer et de se tourner vers lui.

« Alors quand rentres-tu de ta si mystérieuse mission ? demanda Rey avec nonchalance. Poe nous a dit que tu faisais des repérages pour une attaque prochaine. Je te connais, elle sourit, je suis persuadée que tu lui as menti.

-Et comment le sais-tu ? »

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Car ce n'est pas exactement la raison que tu m'as donnée. Et, à moi, tu ne mens pas.

-C'est exact mais tu n'en sauras pas plus. Du moins, pour l'instant. »

Elle s'arrêta et l'observa, se questionna si elle devait tout de même tenter d'en savoir plus avant d'abandonner. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il lui raconterait le temps voulu.

« Je n'ai aucun motif de m'inquiéter ? ajouta finalement Rey. Et ne me répond pas que je ne dois plus le faire. Tu sais que je dois continuer à le faire, et pas uniquement pour Altan.

-Je n'aurais rien dit, il la détailla quelques secondes. Mais non, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et de ton côté ?

-J'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme, disons, elle réfléchit, intéressant. Je dois dire, elle rigola, que ta description semblait plutôt perspicace. Elle s'arrêta et le fixa. Il veut te voir. Il a demandé après toi. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il te veut mais il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas obtenu. Du moins, c'est le sentiment que j'ai. Ça ne m'inquiète pas même si je n'aime pas particulièrement que quelqu'un rôde autour de toi. Aussi gentil et sympathique soit-il. »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié Lando. C'était un homme chaleureux, cultivé et bienveillant et il inspirait confiance mais malgré tout, elle n'attendait que son départ. Désormais plus pour protéger Ben que pour Altan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ressortir ses vieilles blessures alors qu'il arrivait, enfin, à aller de l'avant.

Elle continua à faire quelques pas, tournant la tête vers lui avant de regarder vers le ciel et d'esquisser un sourire. Elle se sentait bien à simplement discuter avec lui ici surtout qu'elle savait ce sentiment partagé même avec l'évocation de Lando. Il prenait du temps, de son précieux temps, pour discuter ici avec elle et il n'avait pas une fois évoqué le fait qu'il devait s'occuper de stratégies ou bien se rendre à une réunion.

« Ça me manque.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Ben.

-Nos entraînements. Elle le regarda. C'était stimulant. »

Il la détailla à nouveau mais ne répondit pas alors qu'elle attendait patiemment une réponse à sa main tendue.

« Si l'on nous voyait, ce petit combat pourrait être mal interprété. »

Effectivement, si une fois revenu, ils essayaient de reprendre leurs combats amicaux et que la Résistance les voyait en train de se battre alors Ben risquerait d'être abattu dans la seconde.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison, avoua Rey. Ça pourrait être mal interprété. Il n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé reprendre cette activité. »

Il la regarda et soudainement elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre du sujet sur lequel ils étaient en train de discuter.


	52. Partie 5 - Chapitre 10-1

**Bonjour !**

 **Nous voici à la fin de la partie 5 qui se déclinera en deux parties pour un chapitre final qui j'espère tiendra toutes ses promesses !**

 **Une nouvelle fois merci à tous ! Que vous passiez simplement lire, que vous commentiez, suivez, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous touche.**

 **Chapitre 10-1**

Rey ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un mince filet d'air. Elle avait les yeux clos et soupira d'aise. Elle était allongée sur le dos, dans son lit, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il était encore tôt. Elle profitait du fait qu'Altan dormait encore paisiblement pour laisser ses pensées s'aventurer sur un terrain plus ou moins interdit.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et se détendit, se tortillant légèrement. Un petit sourire vint se former sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle commençait à ressentir clairement les effets et qu'elle refermait doucement l'une de ses mains dans les plis de la couverture. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Rey ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement tandis que Finn tambourinait à sa porte sans aucune discrétion. Elle relâcha aussitôt les draps et cessa son activité avant de se redresser et de jeter un œil vers Altan, s'assurant que ce vacarme ne le réveillait pas. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers la porte où Finn l'appela à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de mécontentement.

Elle poussa la couverture et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et décida de vérifier sa tenue d'abord. Elle était en tenue de nuit et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Finn la voit ainsi mais il faisait un tel bruit dehors que lorsqu'elle entendit Altan gémir dans son sommeil, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il recula automatiquement, surpris par son attitude elle le reconnaissait un peu agressive, et l'interrogea du regard. Il se sentit un peu décontenancé et elle regretta aussitôt ce petit mouvement d'humeur. Finn ne pouvait deviner qu'Altan dormait encore et qu'elle était, disons, occupée. Elle reprit donc plus calmement.

« Oui ? Désolée, ajouta Rey. Altan dort et tu n'es pas très discret. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se tourna pour observer son fils quelques secondes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Finn. Il l'observait et elle se sentit automatiquement moins à l'aise. Elle devait briser ce silence gênant.

« Un problème ? Ça semblait urgent à ta façon de m'appeler. Tu semblais inquiet.

-Pardon, je ne me suis pas douté pour Altan et comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai commencé à croire qu'il avait pu t'arriver quelque chose.

-On va bien, répondit en souriant Rey. J'étais simplement dans mes pensées. »

Elle se demanda subitement si elle aurait le temps d'y retourner mais en le voyant devant sa porte, elle en douta.

« L'Ordre de Ren, ils sont de retour. Ils viennent de se poser et on était justement, de notre côté, en train de penser à Kylo Ren, ajouta Finn un peu hésitant. »

Moi aussi je pensais à lui il y a moins d'une minute, songea Rey. Pas sûr cependant que leurs pensées étaient dirigées sur les mêmes sujets, ajouta Rey toujours pour elle-même. Et les leurs ne devaient pas être aussi, elle sourit, agréables. La Résistance ne devait sûrement pas prendre autant de plaisir qu'elle à penser au leader de l'Ordre de Ren.

Elle était ravie de l'information que Finn lui apportait. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et elle repensa aux idées très passionnées qu'elle était en train d'avoir quand Finn l'avait interrompue et se détendit automatiquement. Elle était même étonnée que Ben ne l'ait pas lui-même informée de son retour. En même temps songea Rey, elle était trop concentrée sur d'autres choses pour l'avoir senti arriver dans leur atmosphère et peut-être avait-il senti, de son côté, qu'elle dormait il y a encore peu ou alors, Rey leva un sourcil, il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle était en train de faire… elle pencha la tête sur le côté soudain dubitative et, elle le reconnut, un peu curieuse.

« Et vous pensiez à lui pour ? reprit Rey en voulant chasser ses drôles d'idées.

-Sa rencontre avec Lando. On l'a un peu évoquée ce matin avec Poe et on espère que tout se passera bien. Lando semble beaucoup y tenir et on connaît tous les mouvements d'humeur que Ren peut avoir. Mais Lando semble s'être évaporé ! Donc, on verra le moment venu ! Si je suis venu, reprit Finn, c'était surtout pour te dire qu'une réunion est prévue dans 30 minutes. Poe veut récolter tout de suite les infos qu'ils ont pu trouver.

-Parfait j'y serai ! annonça Rey qui souhaitait écourter leur entrevue bien qu'elle aurait voulu creuser la partie concernant le vieux Général. Mais elle avait tout le temps plus tard.

-Top et encore désolé ! »

Et il partit. Rey se sentit un peu déstabilisée. Finn ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une position facile et elle n'avait rien fait pour le mettre vraiment dans de bonnes conditions alors qu'il s'était montré gentil avec elle et lui avait apporté, sans le savoir, une bonne nouvelle. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour se préparer.

/

Elle finissait de mettre en ordre ses affaires tandis qu'Altan lui faisait la conversation quand elle sentit une vague la traverser. Elle se stoppa dans son geste. La sensation avait été rapide mais elle l'avait clairement reconnue : Ben avait utilisé, l'espace d'un instant, la connexion pour l'inviter à venir le voir. Elle était étonnée car la réunion devait avoir lieu dans moins de 5 minutes mais pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir compris le message.

« Maman ! cria Altan. »

Le petit avait clairement compris qu'il ne bénéficiait plus de l'attention de sa mère. Rey se redressa et se tourna vers son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On va aller voir papa. »

Elle observa la petite bouche d'Altan s'étendre dans un sourire et dans un petit rire caractéristique de sa bonne humeur. Il était adorable et Rey se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers. Elle était totalement d'accord avec lui, elle aussi était heureuse de revoir Ben en chair et en os et flattée qu'il demande à la voir outrepassant de ce fait la demande de Poe. Altan et elle étaient prioritaires ce qui la fit sourire. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et constata qu'ils s'étaient encore éclaircis, passant à un châtain clair harmonieux. Malgré cela, Altan conservait toujours la même bouille que Ben au même âge. Elle sourit, fière qu'il lui ressemble autant.

Elle devait traverser une bonne partie de la base avant d'arriver à la zone dédiée à l'Ordre et chaque voyage était une source de stress pour elle. Stress qui avait augmenté depuis que Lando était dans les parages et encore plus sachant désormais qu'il avait plus ou moins disparu. Elle chassa ses doutes et décida de profiter de l'instant. Luke et Ben n'avaient pas torts, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et elle voulait profiter de l'instant.

Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son fils et que la porte s'ouvrit, elle esquissa un mince sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Ben, au milieu de la pièce, qui s'approchait déjà d'eux.

« Papa ! »

Rey le posa au sol et il courut automatiquement vers Ben qui le souleva d'un seul bras et le prit contre lui. Frimeur, pensa Rey. Elle voulut interroger Ben mais il était déjà accaparé par les questions d'Altan. Tout du moins nota Rey, il faisait semblant pour son fils d'être accaparé par ses propos car c'était bien elle qu'il regardait. Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit enfin la parole.

« Je croyais que nous étions tous convoqués pour une réunion, déclara Rey qui s'approcha encore. »

Elle caressa distraitement la main d'Altan avant de la porter à sa bouche pour un baiser.

« Oui, et ? répondit Ben avec nonchalance et sans cacher son manque d'intérêt pour ladite réunion. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Elle avait la réponse à sa question. Ben était parfaitement au courant pour la réunion et avait sciemment choisi de l'ignorer. Après tout, il était tout à fait libre de ne pas céder aux caprices de Poe qui avait tendance à vouloir imposer ses décisions. C'était mal connaître Ben, songea Rey. Elle ne l'en blâma pas. Elle préférait largement être ici avec lui et leur fils.

« J'aime tes préférences, finit par dire Rey. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. J'avais, moi aussi, très envie de te voir. Elle le regarda se rappelant qu'il avait très clairement assumé qu'elle lui avait manquée durant son court séjour hors de la base. Poe peut attendre, reprit Rey. Je préfère être en famille plutôt que dans une réunion interminable.

-Les sujets politiques te lasseraient-ils ?

-Je ne suis pas une politicienne. Je préfère l'action à tous ces débats qui prennent un temps fou. »

Il acquiesça, la regarda, mais reporta presque aussi vite son attention sur Altan.

« Ta venue ici n'était pas totalement désintéressée. »

Elle haussa les sourcils vers lui, intriguée par cette petite phrase. Il lâcha Altan et la fixa.

« Il faut que je te parle et je devais le faire avant de voir la Résistance. »

L'ambiance chaleureuse se transforma automatiquement. Ben n'était pas aussi avenant avec elle qui l'avait été lors de leur connexion. Elle avait bien essayé de créer cette bulle dès son arrivée en s'approchant de lui mais clairement, aujourd'hui il n'était pas prédisposé à ce genre de relation avec elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, plus, depuis qu'il avait fait cette annonce. Elle était là à titre davantage professionnel que personnel et elle le comprit désormais, bien que Ben sembla également se satisfaire de l'aspect personnel.

« Ben, c'était quoi cette mission ? Maintenant tu peux me le dire. Malgré moi, je me suis interrogée. Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

Il souffla et Rey savait que c'était un mauvais signe. Il lui prit le bras dans un geste étonnamment tendre et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

« On va devoir se rendre sur Felucia.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu là-bas ?

-Les Chevaliers de Ren, au complet. Enfin, il la regarda, hormis leur membre manquant. »

Pour une fois, il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins pour lui dire les choses et elle se glaça. Rey se rappela aussitôt le geste vengeur de Ben sur le Chevalier qui avait osé l'attaquer sur Tatooine. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le vide en réfléchissant.

« Tu n'as rien fait cette fois ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-Je t'ai cru, elle se tourna vers lui, et j'ai confiance en toi. Elle avait peur pour lui, c'est tout mais elle le garda pour elle. Tu voulais que je sois au courant avant d'en informer Poe ? Il acquiesça. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Surtout aussi nombreux, c'est étrange. Ils devaient rencontrer un fournisseur comme la dernière fois ?

-Non, pas cette fois. Ils étaient là pour de la répression. »

Rey haussa les sourcils.

« De la répression, auprès de qui ? La population ? Je connais mal cette planète et l'intérêt que le Premier Ordre peut avoir pour elle. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sous leur contrôle.

-C'est normal, personne ne le sait. Le Premier Ordre cache sa présence sur cette planète. Je suis au courant de ma part mon passif. Elle l'interrogea du regard. La répression, commença Ben, ne concernait pas la population mais les stormtroopers. De toute évidence, notre petite manœuvre sur Chandrila a fortement déplu à Hux. Ça a personnellement touché son égo car c'est lui, à la suite de son père, qui s'est toujours occupé de la formation des soldats. Et le dévouement pour la cause ne doit jamais être remis en question, sous aucun prétexte. Il l'a vécu comme un échec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ? demanda Rey. »

Habituellement, elle n'éprouvait pas spécialement de compassion pour les stormtroopers, ils étaient des ennemis mais depuis qu'ils en avaient recruté et avec l'histoire de Finn, elle se sentait davantage concernée.

« Il leur a fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas changer d'allégeance et ne pas imiter leurs collègues. Ils ont dû se montrer dissidents et ils doivent désormais rentrer dans le rang. On sait que ça peut arriver. »

Elle frissonna, imaginant le pire des scénarios. Hux avait très bien pu en massacrer une partie pour montrer l'exemple.

« Mais quel a été le rôle des Chevaliers là-dedans ? »

Elle regretta sa question quand elle croisa son regard.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien mais disons qu'ils dirigeaient les opérations. Ils ont des capacités, moins que les nôtres, mais pour un humain normal ils représentent un danger plus grand.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux venir en aide à ces soldats ?

-Ils pourraient venir grossir nos rangs. Il faut utiliser les erreurs de Hux pour les retourner contre lui. Ton ami Finn a déjà prouvé ses capacités à tenir un discours communicatif. Ça pourrait à nouveau fonctionner. »

Rey ne dit rien sur son manque d'altruisme pour les êtres humains car, dans tous les cas, ils seraient mieux traités s'ils rejoignaient la Résistance. Et elle reconnaissait que c'était une bonne idée.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont encore sur place ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Leur travail terminé, ils ont dû partir.

-Merci de m'en avoir parlé. Mais toi comment tu as su qu'il fallait aller là-bas ? »

Il n'était pas obligé mais elle appréciait son geste. Les Chevaliers de Ren étaient un danger bien particulier et elle préférait le savoir avant tout le monde. Quant à sa question, elle lut dans son regard la réponse : Ben avait ses espions au sein du Premier Ordre.

« On prendra ce risque ensemble, finit par dire Rey. On partira tous les deux sur cette mission, comme pour celle de Chandrila. Je m'occuperai de faire garder Altan. Le risque me parait plus élevé, on devra être plus vigilant, toi et moi. »

Et elle prit sa main gantée dans la sienne avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il la regarda à son tour et elle sentit clairement la pression nouvelle dans sa main. Cette main qu'elle pressa davantage à son tour, regrettant le manque du contact de sa peau sur la sienne mais appréciant la douceur de l'instant.

« Je vais devoir descendre. Il se tourna vers Altan qui se précipita vers eux et posa sa petite frimousse tout près de leurs mains toujours jointes. Si je vous ai fait venir, il se tourna vers elle, c'était pour te parler mais je voulais aussi vous voir.

-Je sais, admit Rey qui passa distraitement ses doigts entre les siens tandis que Ben caressait, de son autre main, la tête d'Altan tendrement. Moi aussi, j'espère que nous pourrons passer plus de moments tous les trois. »

Ben lâcha sa main, à son grand désarroi, provoquant un vide en elle mais elle ne put lui en vouloir de briser leur contact. Il souleva Altan et le mit sur ses genoux avant de lui parler et que le petit, avec ses mots parfois hésitants lui raconta ses deux journées passionnantes sous le sourire un peu triste de Rey.

/

« Ils ont fait quoi ? répéta Poe ahuri. »

Son visage avait blêmi face aux mots prononcés par Ben. Rey avait observé tout du long les visages se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son discours. L'ambiance s'était glacée et la terreur les envahissait tous petit à petit. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient peu nombreux, Poe, Finn, Rose et elle ainsi que quelques amiraux des deux camps. Ben avait exigé un petit comité pour faire son rapport.

Rey le regarda. Ils étaient descendus avec près d'une heure de retard sur l'heure annoncée de la réunion. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de partir et Ben ne les avait pas chassés. Au contraire, il n'avait pas semblé avoir le cœur de les voir partir gardant Altan près de lui et ayant de multiples attentions pour elle bien qu'il ne l'avait plus une seule fois retouchée depuis qu'elle lui avait pris la main.

Puis, elle avait dû descendre pour faire garder Altan avant de rejoindre la salle de commandement où Ben s'était finalement montré un bon quart d'heure après elle. En l'observant, elle nota soudainement qu'il lui apparaissait fatigué. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il ne dormait pas très bien, surtout lorsqu'il était seul, rongé par ses démons. Du temps où ils étaient ensemble, elle avait cependant noté une nette amélioration mais elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'arrivée de Lando avait dû avoir un impact conséquent.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il redoutait son échange avec le vieil homme qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle le regrettait à présent. Elle détourna son regard pour écouter la suite de la conversation alors que Ben exposait son plan à l'aide d'une carte précise des lieux qu'il avait fait réaliser durant sa petite visite.

Rey observa à nouveau, les Résistants cette fois. Ils étaient surpris. Surpris que Ben puisse se soucier, en un sens, du sort de ces hommes et ils trouvaient l'idée pertinente d'aller les récupérer à leur compte. Mais ils étaient trop fiers pour le dire, constata Rey.

La réunion allait se terminer, chaque camp s'étant mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Plutôt facilement, admit Rey avec soulagement. Mais Poe reprit la parole.

« Notre nouvel allié a demandé à vous voir. »

Automatiquement, le concerné releva son visage et Rey se crispa laissant ses yeux voguer entre Ben et Poe.

« Où est notre invité ? questionna Ben d'une voix rauque. »

Et Rey sentit son sang faire un tour. Ben était parfaitement au courant pour Lando puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même informé de cette demande et du fait qu'il semblait être absent. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Elle s'en voulut encore plus de n'avoir rien demandé lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble un peu plus tôt. Et à son grand étonnement, Poe sourit.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Cet homme ne tient pas en place mais je pense qu'il se manifestera le moment venu. »

Rey souffla et sa tension artérielle redescendit presque aussitôt.

/

Elle avait serré Altan fort, très fort dans ses bras quand elle avait dû le laisser à un membre de la Résistance. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour deux, pour elle et pour Ben qui n'avait pas la chance de lui dire au revoir avant leur départ. Et avec tous ces membres de la Résistance près d'elle, elle n'avait même pas pu glisser un mot à l'oreille de son fils à propos de son père mais elle y avait pensé extrêmement fort. Elle veillerait sur lui et sur elle aussi. Maman et papa reviendraient entiers, s'était-elle promis.

Et alors qu'elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras, elle avait ressenti très clairement une sorte d'onde l'envahir avant de repartir. Quelque chose de doux et timide, qui n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, s'était introduit en elle alors qu'elle avait niché son visage avec tendresse dans le creux du cou d'Altan. Elle s'était figée, surprise par cette intrusion. La Force, elle en était persuadée. Elle s'était éloignée de son fils, le gardant à bout de bras et l'avait observé quelques secondes. Elle était presque sûre que cette caresse, cette douceur et la quiétude qu'elle avait ressentie émanait de son fils. La sensation, par son aspect, ressemblait au lien qui l'unissait autrefois avec Ben. Elle aurait reconnu l'effet parmi mille autres.

Elle avait fini par reprendre ses esprits et s'était séparée de son fils, toujours un peu troublée.

Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans le Faucon avec Chewie et R2 à faire les derniers réglages avant le départ et elle repensait à tout ça. Elle lâcha l'outil qu'elle avait à la main et suivit son instinct prenant tout le monde par surprise lorsque Ben apparut sous leurs yeux. Elle ne dit d'abord rien et remarqua très clairement l'échange entre ses deux amis, plus habitués à voir Ben et Rey à nouveau réunis. Du moins sans Altan. Rey ne leur avait pas encore avoué qu'elle avait rétabli des connexions personnelles avec Ben.

« Tu me l'avais dit, commença Rey avec un sourire, mais je ne pensais pas que ça nous ressemblait autant. Ça fonctionne exactement comme entre toi et moi. Je l'ai tellement espéré, attendu et enfin j'ai pu… elle sourit à nouveau ne finissant pas sa phrase. Je ne l'ai perçu qu'une demi-seconde mais c'était, elle chercha ses mots un peu émue, bouleversant. C'était étrange de retrouver un tel lien avec une autre personne, même s'il s'agissait d'Altan. Elle s'assit et regarda le sol. Ça m'a rappelé le nôtre bien que c'était à la fois totalement différent tout en étant étrangement similaire. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour faire ça. J'ai toujours cru que le vôtre était dû à toi et seulement à toi, ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait conscience. »

Elle garda les yeux baissés et se tut enfin après sa longue tirade. Ça lui avait fait mal aussi, mais ça elle ne l'avait pas dit quand elle avait songé à leur lien perdu. Le silence de Ben l'obligea à se redresser pour comprendre son manque de réaction. Il la regardait avec intensité mais ne disait toujours rien.

« C'était beau et pur. Et j'ai senti, elle déglutit, je nous ai senti… »

Elle s'arrêta et se releva subitement en entendant du bruit dans le Faucon. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de couper la connexion sans avoir le temps d'ajouter un autre mot avant que le soldat fasse son apparition.

« On y va ! annonça-t-il excité. »

Et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

/

La faune et la flore avoisinantes étaient impressionnantes. Rey n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, c'était extraordinaire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle planète puisse exister bien qu'elle s'était déjà fait cette réflexion à maintes reprises mais elle devait bien, admettre qu'elle pouvait encore être surprise. Elle observait avec des yeux remplis de curiosité cet étrange environnement qui ressemblait à une immense jungle colorée.

« Finn ! cria Rey en se retournant. Viens-voir ! »

Et son ami accourra vers elle. Elle lui prit le bras et l'obligea à regarder vers le sol.

« Regarde ! »

Et elle sourit de toutes ses dents mais Finn ne sembla pas s'enthousiasmer autant qu'elle sur l'étrange animal qui avait attiré son attention.

« Cette planète est fascinante, annonça Rey. Mais je semble être la seule à le voir.

-Non Rey, tu es plutôt la seule qui y porte un intérêt, comme à chaque fois. »

Bien sûr, il avait raison, à chaque nouvelle escapade elle se comportait comme une enfant qui découvrait le monde, cette attitude ne devait plus surprendre personne et pourtant elle n'arrivait jamais à freiner son enthousiasme. Elle s'approcha de Finn et le prit dans ses bras sous son air surpris. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui et elle espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle aurait peur pour beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et elle tenait à leur montrer son affection juste au cas où. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras dans un câlin salvateur sous le regard attendri de Rose. Alors Rey tendit un bras invitant leur amie à se joindre à eux et ils furent bientôt trois. Ils se donnèrent du courage et de la force de cette façon.

« Faites attention à vous, svp, supplia Rey. Veillons les uns sur les autres. »

Ils s'éloignèrent.

« Toujours, prononça Finn avec sérieux. »

Rose fut appelée et elle s'éloigna les laissant seuls. Rey se tourna vers Finn.

« Tu te sens prêt ? Tu vas encore changer le destin de nombreuses vies aujourd'hui. »

Il se tourna à son tour vers elle, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

« Oui et je sais que je vais bénéficier de la meilleure des protections pour accomplir cette mission. J'aurai ma garde du corps personnelle à mes côtés. »

Et Rey rigola lorsque Poe les rejoignit.

« Content de voir que vous avez le sourire et il poussa amicalement l'épaule de Finn. On ne m'a pas invité en tout cas !

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Finn.

-De votre petit câlin collectif. Deux femmes pour toi tout seul et même pas tu m'appelles ! Tu parles d'un ami.

-Il me semblait que c'était toi qui m'avait appris à saisir les occasions, le taquina Finn en retour.

-Et je suis fier de voir que tu as retenu la leçon ! »

Poe s'inclina en marque de respect sous le rire de Finn qui le trouvait ridicule.

« Même si le chemin est encore long, tu as oublié de lui demander! Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Tenez-vous prêts on ne va pas tarder, reprit Poe plus sérieusement. »

Finn sourit et Rey le sentit gêné tout à coup. A qui Finn avait-il oublié de demander quelque chose ? Rose ou elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner que l'heure des plaisanteries était terminée et qu'ils se mirent en position.

Rey observa leur groupe, un subtil mélange de soldats rebelles en vert kaki et d'hommes de l'Ordre de Ren en noir. Rey n'était pas la seule à avoir noté que Ben avait visiblement banni le look « stormtrooper » de ses rangs hormis dans quelques cas précis. Il lui était donc étrange de voir tous ces visages : des hommes, des femmes, de tous les âges. Rey sourit, fière de voir que Ben pouvait prendre des décisions justes comme celle-ci. Ils semblaient considérer ses soldats avec plus d'humanité que lors de son règne au Premier Ordre. Pour autant, elle savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'hésiterait pas en cas de conflit à prendre des décisions radicales. Mais elle appréciait tout de même cette amélioration apportée.

Ben avait également exigé de la part des stormtroopers récupérés et jugés sincères sur Chandrila, que ceux le souhaitant viennent se joindre à eux pour l'attaque. Ils appuieraient le discours de Finn et prouveraient, eux aussi, qu'un autre choix est possible.

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était au sol mais l'appui aérien était dissimulé dans l'espace à l'abri d'éventuels radars du Premier Ordre. C'était là où se trouvait Ben. Les deux généraux, par sécurité, ne devaient pas se trouver au même endroit et Poe avait souhaité, à la surprise de tous, être sur le terrain plutôt que dans les airs. Ben n'avait pas cillé à sa demande mais Rey, elle ne savait déterminer comment, savait que cela ne lui convenait que moyennement. En même temps songea Rey, elle n'était pas persuadée que la présence de Kylo Ren, qui avait parfois été dur avec eux, soit le meilleur argument pour les convaincre de les rejoindre…. Et dans le même temps Ben avait su se montrer convaincant avec certains d'entre eux pour fonder son Ordre.

Ben aussi devait prendre soin de lui, pensa Rey. Lui, elle n'avait pas pu le serrer dans ses bras pour se rassurer. En étant honnête avec elle-même, elle préféra le savoir dans les airs. Sans être plus sûr, elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement le croiser sur le champ de batailles, persuadée qu'elle pourrait se faire déconcentrer. Ce n'était pas arrivé sur Chandrila. Ils étaient restés loin et ça lui avait parfaitement convenu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant alors que la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette peur de la même façon. Ils étaient simplement moins proches à ce moment-là, conclut Rey.

/

Elle observa le bunker, penchée au-dessus de Finn qui retirait ses jumelles en soufflant d'agacement.

« Ils sont 20 millions ! Et avec toutes ces fleurs ils vont nous entendre arriver à la seconde ! Il se tourna vers Rey. Et dire que tu trouvais l'endroit joli ! »

R2 qui était près d'eux bipa que cette réplique lui rappela un vague souvenir. Finn et Rey le regardèrent avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le bunker.

« Je comprends bien notre idée, entrer, faire notre speech et les emmener avec nous mais même avec les plans fournis par l'Ordre, ça reste compliqué, admit Rey un peu dépitée il est vrai par cet environnement hostile.

-Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! On ne pourrait pas se propulser un peu plus près ? rigola Finn néanmoins dépité. »

Rey enleva la main de son épaule et se releva. Elle venait d'avoir une étrange idée. « Soulever des rochers, murmura-t-elle ».

« C'est risqué mais je pourrais réussir à envoyer certains d'entre vous là-bas. »

Finn se retourna, toujours accroupi vers elle et leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? finit-il lorsqu'il comprit son idée. On n'est pas de vulgaires cailloux ! ajouta Finn vexé. Tu n'as jamais fait ça, tu pourrais nous tuer !

-Merci de ta confiance ! lui répondit Rey un petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne se formalisait pas de sa réaction. »

Poe vint mettre fin au débat en s'approchant d'eux. Ils s'étaient dispersés en différents petits groupes, comme prévu, et ces derniers se trouvaient à des points stratégiques différents.

« On est tous bloqués par ces foutues fleurs ! s'énerva Poe. Ren avait parlé d'un léger obstacle. Il se tourna vers les fleurs d'un geste théâtral. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle léger ! »

Finn fit un sourire complice à Rey, qu'elle lui rendit.

« Et si on change notre fusil d'épaule en décidant une attaque par les airs, on se fera canarder par leurs canons, s'agaça Poe.

-Rey s'est proposée de nous jeter dedans, rigola Finn malgré le ton sérieux de la conversation. Je commence à croire que sa technique nous offrirait peut-être une chance finalement.

-Comment ça nous jeter dedans ? s'interrogea Poe en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes avec agacement. »

Et Finn mima le geste, levant le bras comme s'il utilisait la Force. Aussitôt Poe se tourna vers elle avec la même expression dubitative que Finn.

« Je te croyais plus aventureux ! s'exclama Rey avant de s'éloigner d'eux. »

Qu'il se débrouille, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait apporté une solution et ils avaient refusé de l'écouter. Et évidemment ils optèrent pour une solution plus terre à terre : traverser à pied. Rey avait levé les yeux au ciel au vu du temps fou qu'ils allaient perdre.

/

Et elle eut raison. Elle ne savait estimer le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient déjà passé là-dedans mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, ce dernier avait pris une étrange couleur rouge-orangé. Cela lui rappela vaguement Jakku mais en plus intimidant, en plus oppressant. Cela était probablement dû au fait que, sur sa planète, le sable s'étalait à perte de vue. Ici, ils n'y voyaient pas à 3 mètres et si elle avait apprécié les fleurs à son arrivée, elle commençait à trouver le paysage sérieusement lassant.

Elle souffla prenant sur elle pour ne pas perdre patience d'autant plus qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante ici. Elle transpirait et elle sentait de plus en plus ses vêtements se coller à son épiderme. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était habituée à réguler sa soif car elle aurait été capable de boire un litre d'eau. Mais cette chaleur humide, elle n'aimait pas du tout, préférant la chaleur sèche de planètes comme Jakku ou Tatooine.

« Oh ! »

Et elle pila, se prenant presque le dos de Finn quand ce dernier s'était arrêté sans prévenir. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle comprit automatiquement pourquoi. Un espace relativement dégagé se trouvait devant eux. Les fleurs étaient plus espacées et on y voyait plus clair.

« Tu crois que c'est moins dense à partir de maintenant ? le questionna Rey.

-J'espère ! répondit Finn avec espoir ce qui lui arracha un sourire. »

Il était lui aussi, comme tous les autres, moite de sueur. Alors qu'elle les voyait tous s'avancer, elle resta près de R2.

« J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. »

Elle fit quelques pas à son tour mais resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être méfiante. Elle continua de s'approcher mais garda un œil vigilant aux alentours.

« Finn, Poe, je crois que l'on ne devrait pas rester ici, osa tout de même Rey. »

Elle se figea, sentant un flux dans la Force. Ce n'était pas de la peur mais, elle hésita, de l'envie, de la satisfaction. Elle se tourna pour regarder derrière elle avec inquiétude.

Et le premier coup partit. Elle eut juste le temps de brandir sa lame pour éviter à l'homme à ses côtés de se faire tuer. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent sous les feux des coups de blasters. Elle se concentra et dévia le maximum de tirs qu'elle put tout en essayant au maximum de les renvoyer à leurs propriétaires. Mais ils étaient nettement plus nombreux qu'eux. Pour autant, elle évalua rapidement la situation et fut rassurée de ne voir, pour le moment, aucun de leurs hommes, résistants ou membres de l'Ordre de Ren, au sol.

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège, cela ne faisait plus de doute désormais. Le Premier Ordre avait eu connaissance de leur opération et avait simplement attendu qu'ils arrivent à ce point précis.

« Poe, appelle les renforts ! hurla Rey. »

Ils avaient besoin de soutien aérien et que l'on vienne les chercher. La mission serait forcément un échec maintenant. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle se tourna vers son ami qui était occupé à se défendre. Un tir la rata d'extrêmement près, elle se retourna et leva la main pour soulever et envoyer le strormtrooper qui l'avait visée. Elle se mit ensuite à s'avancer vers eux, prête à les affronter un à un s'il le fallait lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans son geste.

« Ne t'avance plus, recule. »

Sans le voir, elle savait pourtant qu'une connexion était en cours. Ben lui parlait à travers sa tête. Elle l'écouta et se replia vers ses troupes, néanmoins très troublée par cet appel. Elle sentit la connexion se couper lorsqu'elle avait terminé de reculer. Rey était encore surprise, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Comment avait-il pu la voir avant d'ouvrir la connexion ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'une réaction en chaîne éclata tout autour de leur petit groupe. Une multitude d'explosions se produisirent en cascade près d'eux, les entourant, les protégeant des troopers du Premier Ordre qui se faisaient décimés. Rey pencha la tête pour se protéger des débris.

Le bruit était horrible et la fumée mêlée aux éclats de fleur l'empêchait d'y voir clair. Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver Finn. Poe, en revanche malgré tout ce vacarme elle l'entendait très clairement hurler de rage, maudissant Ben de les avoir clairement envoyés en première ligne pour servir d'appât à son plan. De toute évidence, ce dernier n'avait pas fait que du repérage durant sa petite escapade et elle comprit mieux sa demande de reculer. Les bombes qui les avaient protégées avaient été sciemment posées en ce sens. Nul doute qu'il devrait s'expliquer. Mais Rey ne s'en soucia pas, ce qui lui importait c'est qu'ils aillent tous bien. Pourquoi et comment ils en étaient arrivés là n'étaient pas encore en haut de sa liste de questions à résoudre.

Lorsqu'elle la brume s'éclaircit, elle put enfin voir Finn et le saisir par le bras pour l'aider à se relever avant de le serrer amicalement dans ses bras fugacement.

« T'es entier ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même. »

Il passa les mains sur son torse et sur ses jambes, l'air toujours hagard mais hocha la tête pour dire que visiblement, oui, il n'avait pas perdu de morceau. Rey s'avança, ils devaient continuer. Elle prit la tête du groupe avec Poe, sabre levé.

« Maintenant ils savent que nous arrivons et visiblement nous sommes protégés alors autant continuer, déclara Rey.

-Je crois qu'ils l'ont toujours su, admit Poe. Mais tu as raison, nous devons achever notre mission. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer, Rey n'hésitant plus à détruire les fleurs à l'aide de son sabre. Elle regardait régulièrement derrière elle, voulant toujours avoir un œil sur R2. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il arrivait malheur au petit droïde. Déjà que Chewie était dans un autre groupe, pensa Rey avec désarroi.

Ils arrivèrent enfin près de l'énorme bunker et Rey vit bientôt d'autres groupes les rejoindre. Poe se précipita vers eux et elle crut comprendre qu'ils avaient vécu la même aventure qu'eux. Ben avait bien préparé son coup.

« On doit entrer, on est trop proches pour reculer. Ça peut encore marcher. On ne doit pas se montrer hostile envers eux par contre, on doit juste leur parler, annonça Poe. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne trouvera que de jeunes recrus là-dedans ? Ça pourrait être un piège, s'interposa Finn.

-Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Poe avec son éternel sourire. »


	53. Partie 5 - Chapitre 10-2

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Le (j'espère) tant attendu dernier chapitre de la partie 5 est en ligne ! Je tenais à vous remercier très chaleureusement pour tous les commentaires reçus, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'investissement personnel que je mets dans cette fiction. Ca fait deux ans (et oui!) que je travaille dessus avec toujours la même passion et la même volonté ! Donc merci, merci de me suivre, de me lire et de donner votre avis !**

 **Chapitre 10-2**

Ils firent sauter la porte à l'aide d'explosifs dans un vacarme assourdissant. Rey se releva et enleva la poussière qui la recouvrait.

« Bon, je reconnais que nous débarrasser de tous les ennemis dehors s'est révélé être pratique même si se servir de nous comme d'un appât je ne cautionne pas. Mais, je pense qu'il en reste autant à l'intérieur, ajouta Poe, et là nous serons seuls. Vous, il désigna deux unités, vous restez dehors pour sécuriser le périmètre, et nous on entre. On a que très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne renvoient des renforts, on doit agir vite ! Prévenez-nous dès que vous voyez quoi que ce soit de suspect. »

Rey suivit de suite Poe et entra dans le bunker avec le reste de leur groupe. L'endroit était très sombre et peu accueillant mais il faisait moins humide que dans la jungle et Rey apprécia.

« Ça ne ressemble pas du tout au même camp d'entraînement que sur Chandrila, s'étonna Rey. On dirait une prison.

-Ce n'en est pas tout à fait un, souligna Finn avec tristesse semblant réaliser quelque chose, je crois que c'est un camp de redressement pour les mauvais éléments. Pour les plus récalcitrants, les plus dissidents, marmonna Finn.

-Tu savais que ce genre d'endroit existait ? demanda Poe surpris de cette soudaine révélation.

-Seulement de rumeurs, reconnut Finn toujours choqué. Je ne croyais pas que c'était vrai. Je n'y ai jamais été personnellement. Et puis, il souffla, ils étaient gardés secrets. S'il connaissait cet endroit, Rey comprit qu'il parlait de Ben, c'est parce qu'il a dirigé l'institution qui le contrôle. Il aurait pu apporter cette précision dans sa présentation même si, au fond, ça n'aurait rien changé.

-Tu penses que ces femmes et ces hommes accepteront de nous suivre ? S'ils étaient déjà dissidents, alors cela veut peut-être dire qu'ils aspiraient à autre chose ?

-Possible mais comme je vous l'ai dit, Le Premier Ordre ne se vantait pas de ce genre de comportements mais ils existaient et on n'était pas censés le savoir. J'ai, Rey sentit la voix de Finn se briser, j'ai toujours cru que tout ça n'était qu'un mythe. C'était trop horrible pour être vrai, sinon je vous en aurai parlé dès ma désertion mais je n'avais jamais eu aucune preuve que cela…mais dès qu'on est entrés… je m'en suis rappelé et…

-Finn ! le coupa Rey, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et on aurait rien pu faire avant. On est là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte ! On va les sortir de là si c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

-J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas été trop endoctrinés.

-Nous verrons, conclut Poe. »

Ils avancèrent en silence mais Rey sentit la culpabilité de Finn dans la Force alors elle se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage avant de la relâcher. Elle croyait en lui, il ne faiblirait pas le moment venu et aussitôt elle sentit sa confiance revenir. Elle se tourna vers les quelques stormtroopers qu'ils avaient libéré et qui les accompagnaient. Elle sentit aussi leur désarroi mais cela renforça aussi leur détermination, elle fut rassurée.

Ils débouchèrent enfin vers une grande pièce, semblable à un hangar mais le lieu n'hébergeait pas de vaisseaux, ni personne. Le tout était angoissant de vide, de solitude. Rey sentit que des choses horribles avaient été faites récemment dans ce hangar.

« Plus un geste ! »

Et un homme armé se présenta devant eux. Par réflexe, ils s'arrêtèrent tous et Poe s'avança pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air paniqué, son regard ne se fixait pas et Rey comprit aussitôt que l'homme était fragile psychologiquement en raison des mauvais traitements reçus. Elle éteignit son sabre, dépassa Poe qui tendit le bras pour l'empêcher avant de l'abaisser, et s'approcha de lui l'invitant à baisser son arme d'un geste. Elle laissa ses facultés prendre le dessus. Il était seul contre toute leur escouade, dans tous les cas il n'avait aucune chance. Elle se doutait parfaitement que quelque chose, pour ne pas dire un piège, se cachait derrière cette rencontre faussement impromptue.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes là pour vous aider, tous. Je sais que tu n'es pas seul. Et nous savons ce qu'ils vous ont fait. »

Il trembla et Rey s'approcha encore intimant ses amis à ne pas bouger et à baisser leurs armes. L'homme voulait attaquer mais il se retenait, ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment le faire. Elle sentit qu'on lui avait demandé de le faire mais qu'il hésitait à s'exécuter. Elle devait le convaincre du contraire, l'aider à faire le bon choix.

« Nous avons déjà libéré des soldats comme toi du joug du Premier Ordre. Elle désigna les hommes venant de Chandrila d'un geste de la main. Tu as le choix. Partir avec nous et nous ne t'obligerons pas à combattre, tu seras libre. Ou bien, reprit Rey, accomplir la mission que l'on t'a donné. »

Il ouvrit grands les yeux surpris de ces paroles. Mais Rey avait vu clair dans son esprit.

« On nous a laissé venir, laissé entrer dans le seul but de vous croiser toi et tes camarades. Vous devez réussir ce test, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rey. Vous devez nous tuer pour prouver votre allégeance et être libérés de cette prison. Nous vous offrons une autre voie, tu peux faire le choix d'une autre vie. Ils peuvent te le prouver. »

Et elle recula, se plaçant derrière Finn et les anciens stormtroopers. C'était maintenant à eux de le convaincre pour les convaincre tous. Elle avait simplement ouvert la voie. Finn s'avança ainsi que quelques hommes à son grand soulagement et il commença à leur conter son histoire. Rey vit l'homme faire un pas imperceptible dans leur direction. Il venait à Finn, elle le sentit.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé à parler à son tour qu'ils se firent attaquer, ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis le début. Le Premier Ordre avait senti la trahison venir et les hommes fidèles planqués à peu partout firent leur apparition. C'est fou ce que le Premier Ordre pouvait être prévisible, pensa Rey. Finn ne bougea pas et continua à parler à l'homme. Rey alluma son sabre et leur assura une protection tandis que leur groupe répondait aussi aux attaques.

« Viens avec nous. Toi et tous les autres. Nous ne vous demanderons rien. Nous voulons juste vous aider. »

Et il lui tendit la main. Rey dut se détourner de la conversation pour se concentrer sur les attaques reçues qui s'intensifiaient considérablement. Elle s'éloigna légèrement d'eux et alla combattre quelques stormtroopers qui s'approchaient. Mais alors qu'elle retirait sa lame de l'un d'entre eux. Elle sentit un bouleversement dans la Force. Cinq signatures.

Elle se figea et releva les yeux du corps, la bouche entrouverte. Les Chevaliers de Ren, ils étaient là. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la planète. A peine avait-elle eu le temps d'assimiler cette information et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour en informer ses camarades, elle sentit très distinctement une sixième signature se rapprocher des cinq autres.

« Ben, murmura Rey ».

Elle reconnaitrait la sienne parmi n'importe quelle autre. Il était sur la planète, il avait quitté son vaisseau et elle ne douta plus que les combats faisaient aussi rages à l'extérieur. Aussitôt elle serra davantage sa main sur la poignée de son sabre. Elle se tourna vers un homme de leur escouade. Elle ne vit même pas s'il s'agit d'un résistant ou d'un homme de l'Ordre.

« Vous ! Veillez sur Finn. Je ne peux plus assurer sa protection et qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! »

Et elle se retourna pour se mettre à courir là où elle sentait la Force l'appeler. Elle entendit néanmoins très clairement les « Rey » criés par Finn et Poe avec inquiétude. Elle ne se retourna pas. Si elle s'en voulait énormément d'abandonner ses amis de la sorte et qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'ils leur arriveraient quoi que ce soit mais la peur qu'elle ressentait pour eux n'était qu'une goutte d'eau comparée à celle qu'elle avait de voir Ben, descendu du ciel, pour affronter ses anciens compagnons.

Elle se concentra dans la Force pour maîtriser cette angoisse et pria pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Cinq contre un, comment pouvait-il se mettre autant en danger de la sorte ?

/

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bunker le vent lui fouetta le visage. Le ciel était déchaîné désormais dans un orage rougeâtre peu rassurant. Rey ignora cette atmosphère flippante et se précipita à l'extérieur, ignorant le vacarme autour d'elle. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, les combats avaient aussi lieu ici et elle espéra que tout se passait bien pour leurs escouades restées en retrait mais elle fut aussitôt un peu rassurée lorsqu'elle fut survolée par une escadron de X-wing et de TIE qui pourchassaient ceux du Premier Ordre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à avancer se débarrassant de nombreux stormtroopers sur son passage.

Elle savait, non plutôt elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de son but. En revanche, elle ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle les avait sentis dans la Force. Elle espérait peu de temps, chaque seconde lui semblait longue pour le rejoindre. Mais quand elle émargea enfin des fleurs et se retrouva dans un espace plus dégagé et que toutes les silhouettes lui apparurent, elle savait qu'elle était prête.

Elle regarda Ben d'un côté, puis tourna sa tête à droite et vit les Chevaliers de Ren. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait tous réunis en réel. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en affronter un mais les voir ainsi, tous alignés, armes brandis face à Ben, seul, l'intimida plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ils étaient entièrement masqués, elle ne pouvait dire qui se cachaient derrière les masques. Ben n'ayant jamais réellement évoqué le sujet avec elle. Elle le regrettait mais elle reconnaissait que c'était, en partie, de sa faute. Il aurait pu et il l'aurait sûrement fait si elle ne l'avait pas fui durant 6 mois après sa première confrontation avec l'un de ces hommes.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était préparée. Et elle n'était pas seule. Elle regarda à nouveau Ben qui s'était tourné vers elle et l'observa droit dans les yeux. Il avait aisément deviné qu'elle s'était précipitée ici dès qu'elle avait senti sa présence. Elle lut tout et rien à la fois dans son regard avant qu'il ne se détourne pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les Chevaliers.

Elle s'avança, sabre allumé à la main, dans un silence oppressant. Elle prit la direction de Ben et toisa les Chevaliers. Elle leur montrait qu'elle combattrait à ses côtés, ils seraient ensemble, alliés. Elle se plaça près de Ben, attendant le moindre signal pour attaquer, sentant toujours la tension qui régnait ici et qui ne demandait qu'à se rompre. Elle se concentra et fit appel à la Force. Ben et elle avaient déjà combattu un ennemi commun sur le Supremacy mais elle-même savait que cette fois, tout serait différent. Ils n'avaient pas affaire à des simples gardes et elle en eut conscience quand plusieurs des Chevaliers s'avancèrent légèrement et qu'elle entendit distinctement le bruit de leurs larmes. Hormis Ben et très brièvement le Chevalier rencontré sur Tatooine, elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'adversaires équipés de la même arme qu'elle. Elle devrait être concentrée au maximum pour ne pas perdre la vie.

Elle se crispa sur son sabre quand elle sentit l'aura de Ben pénétrer peu à peu en elle, comme cela n'avait plus été le cas depuis une longue période. Dernièrement, l'un puis l'autre l'avait effleuré pour se prévenir de leurs arrivées respectives mais cette fois Ben activait clairement le lien. Elle ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande inspiration, encore sous le choc de cette sensation retrouvée. Bien que surprise, elle ne le refoula pas et se laissa enivrée quelques secondes par la plénitude qu'elle éprouva de le sentir à nouveau d'une façon aussi fusionnelle. Par instinct, elle le laissa capturer ses pensées et l'émotion qui était la sienne à ce moment précis. Elle savait qu'être si bouleversée et se montrer si passionnée à un moment pareil n'était pas la meilleure stratégie mais quand elle ressentit, volontairement ou non, toute l'affection que Ben pouvait avoir pour elle, elle en frémit et sa détermination s'amplifia. Elle releva son sabre, prête à attaquer et lui jeta un dernier regard et savoura leur complicité retrouvée.

Le combat débuta presque tout de suite après, trois se précipitèrent sur Ben et deux sur elle. Ils cherchaient tout de suite à les séparer. Elle enchaîna les coups, préférant pour l'instant l'attaque à la défense, lui laissant ainsi le temps de cerner les techniques de ses opposants. Ils étaient doués, elle le reconnut. Leur technique était bonne mais ils ne ressentaient pas le Force comme elle. Ils se laissaient distraire et elle le comprit vite. Ils attaquaient trop et ne se défendaient pas assez malgré le fait qu'ils s'entraidaient pour pallier cette faille. Rey recula et se mit à réfléchir tandis qu'après plusieurs coups échangés, elle hasarda un regard vers Ben qui semblait maîtriser la situation utilisant tout son talent et sa brutalité pour les maintenir à distance.

« Rey ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Finn venait de découvrir sa situation, suivi de Poe qui hurla aussi son nom. Elle se concentra sur son lien avec Ben, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par ses amis alors elle lui fit comprendre par la pensée qu'il était temps d'utiliser leur avantage et d'agir ensemble. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Et alors que dans sa vision périphérique elle voyait ses amis s'avancer de plus en plus et que les combats au sol et dans les airs faisaient rages autour d'eux, Ben et elle se rapprochèrent et se mirent à attaquer ensemble, en parfaite symbiose. Elle se concentra même davantage sur leur lien que sur tout le reste, elle se laissait guider, comme transcendée par la Force qui émanait d'eux en cet instant. Lorsqu'il attaquait, elle était là pour parer et inversement. Et elle commença à voir qu'ils prenaient le dessus. Ils étaient proches, psychologiquement et physiquement, peut-être comme ils ne l'avaient jamais étaient poussant leur lien dans ses retranchements, plus puissant, plus intime.

Elle ne s'en laissa pas troubler, au contraire, elle en savoura chaque délicieux instant oubliant, l'espace d'une seconde, la dangerosité de leur situation pour se laisser complètement absorber. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait la puissance qu'ils dégageaient ensemble et la communion de leurs esprits. S'ils n'étaient pas en train de défendre leurs vies, elle reconnut aisément qu'elle aurait été fouiller dans sa tête.

Et lorsque l'un des hommes tomba devant eux dans un mouvement d'attaque commune et qu'elle vit les autres reculer, elle savait que la peur venait de se répandre chez leurs ennemis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour le savoir tout dans leur attitude le faisait ressentir. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre face à eux deux mais le rapport de force n'était pas celui qui semblait être à première vue. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se toiser, elle sentait leur hésitation et leur surprise de les voir, Ben et elle, se battre avec autant d'application ensemble.

« Rey ! hurla Finn ».

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui et suivi le regard de son ami. Elle releva les yeux vers le ciel en entendant le bruit de vaisseaux juste au-dessus d'eux. Les renforts du Premier Ordre. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses adversaires mais elle savait que le combat venait de prendre fin. Elle dut se protéger le visage avec un bras lorsqu'une petite navette s'approcha extrêmement près d'eux mais elle eut néanmoins le temps de voir Ben utiliser la Force pour se propulser et atterrir dans cette dernière avec souplesse. Elle le regarda lui tendre la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle éteignit son sabre, le rangea et ne se posa pas de question. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux Chevaliers et courut avant d'effectuer une pirouette pour atterrir près de lui attrapant son avant-bras pour se réceptionner. Leur lien toujours actif, le contact l'électrisa avant qu'ils ne se lâchent et que la navette de l'Ordre de Ren reprenne de l'altitude.

Rey se pencha vers le vide, elle vit Finn devenir de plus en plus petit, priant pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et qu'il fuit rapidement les lieux. Elle se concentra sur la Force et sut qu'il ne s'accrocha pas et elle cessa de s'inquiéter presque aussitôt. Les Chevaliers étaient là pour eux, elle et Ben, ils ne s'attaqueraient pas à leur escouade. De toute façon, le champ de batailles ne ressemblait plus à rien désormais. Tout le monde tentait désormais de fuir. Elle se tourna vers Ben sentant son regard posé sur elle avec une rare intensité. Le lien n'était toujours pas coupé et elle pouvait clairement ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle retint sa respiration, prête à réagir s'il tentait quelque chose, elle entrouvrit même la bouche, mais il se contenta de lui prendre le bras et de l'éloigner du bord du vaisseau pour que les portes se referment.

Le contact l'avait pourtant une nouvelle fois brûlée alors qu'elle sentit leur lien s'estompait avant de s'éteindre tandis qu'il s'éloignait, accaparé par un de ses hommes qui le briefait sur la situation. Elle laissa enfin échapper un souffle, quelque peu déçue.

Seule, elle s'assit quelques secondes sur une caisse réfléchissant aux derniers événements et au choc émotionnel qui en résultait. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus, le lien n'avait été ouvert que pour assurer et augmenter leur chance de victoire se convaincu Rey.

Lorsqu'un soldat passa devant elle, elle l'arrêta pour lui demander des nouvelles du front et obtenir des infos sur ses amis. Elle fut étonnée de la bienveillance avec laquelle sa demande fut traitée puisque l'homme la conduisit directement à un poste de radio pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec la Résistance.

/

Ils n'avaient pas pu parler, il lui avait simplement lancé un regard brûlant avant de sortir de la navette lorsque cette dernière avait atterri dans le hangar principal de son vaisseau amiral stationné dans l'atmosphère de Felucia. Elle était restée stoïque, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, tandis que Ben était forcé de rejoindre le commandement car les combats étaient loin d'être terminés. De son côté, elle avait pu s'assurer que les troupes au sol avaient pu être évacuées. L'officier en charge des communications lui avait même confirmé qu'il avait eu l'information que le Général Poe Dameron était sain et sauf ainsi que son escouade. Elle avait été automatiquement rassurée d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bien, poussant la sympathie de l'officier à son maximum quand elle avait également cherché à s'enquérir de la bonne santé de R2 et Chewie. Mais ils étaient sa famille et elle avait complètement apaisée quand il lui avait également confirmé qu'ils avaient été évacués.

Maintenant elle était seule dans ce hangar, encore un peu sonnée par les derniers événements pour pouvoir réagir correctement. Elle se sentait terriblement inutile. Elle ne servait strictement à rien alors qu'elle était un très bon pilote, elle hésita à demander un vaisseau pour se mêler à la bataille mais fut interrompue dans son idée lorsqu'un officier l'invita à le suivre et qu'elle le fit tel un automate. De toute façon, elle était perdue ici mais elle savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et il allait sûrement lui confier une mission pour se rende utile. Elle ne connaissait du vaisseau, après tout, que les appartements de leur leader et il est clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre.

/

Rey se tenait devant l'énorme baie vitrée du vaisseau amiral de l'Ordre de Ren là où le soldat l'avait déposée il y a déjà un moment et où elle était restée depuis à réfléchir. L'officier avait dû recevoir ses ordres de Ben et ce dernier n'avait pas jugé utile de la mettre en première ligne vu qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle avait pensé à protester et puis elle avait simplement réalisé que, par ce geste, il s'était assuré qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle s'en voulut de laisser les autres risquer leurs vies mais elle avait pensé à Altan et à Ben qui avait d'autres préoccupations que de la gérer à distance alors elle avait donc refusé de protester. Elle eut rapidement la confirmation que son choix avait été le bon car les combats ne s'éternisèrent pas.

En effet, ils étaient passés en hyperespace presque aussitôt après leur arrivée à bord mais en étaient sortis pour se retrouver en plein vide spatial. Elle avait cherché à en apprendre plus sur la fin de la mission mais elle n'avait pas obtenu d'informations alors depuis elle attendait patiemment ici. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre leur retour à la base et le voyage serait très long.

Elle inspira. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était impressionnée. Le panorama offert par cette baie était splendide. Elle était debout face à cette grande vitre de verre, elle avait l'impression d'être dans l'espace.

La sensation était particulière, comme celle de tenir la Galaxie au creux de sa main. Un sentiment de puissance et de contrôle absolu. C'était intéressant et particulièrement gratifiant, elle le reconnaissait et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi l'Empire puis le Premier Ordre avait opté pour ce genre de design pour leurs vaisseaux. Bien qu'elle était épuisée, elle ne voulait pas bouger d'ici, c'était apaisant après tout ce qu'elle venait de vive physiquement et psychologiquement.

Elle inspira à nouveau, de la passerelle du vaisseau amiral de la Résistance, tout était bien différent. Plus fermé, moins ouvert sur le Monde. Et l'espace était nettement plus restreint. Ici, ça grouillait d'activité. Elle ne savait même pas dire combien de personnes s'activaient autour d'elle mais elles étaient nombreuses et elle les surplombait. Personne ne la regardait, ils l'avaient tous ignorée. Elle s'était interrogée quelques secondes sur ces personnes, se questionnant sur ceux qui avaient pu la voir lorsqu'elle avait couru rejoindre Ben sur sa base il y a plus de 6 mois. Puis, elle avait chassé cette peur. S'ils se doutaient de quelque chose en raison de cette imprudence de sa part, elle avait remarqué en les côtoyant que les membres de l'Ordre savaient être discrets. Le fait que Ben ne lui ait jamais reproché jouait aussi probablement un rôle dans sa réaction. Après tout, elle-même s'était toujours intriguée de leur attitude ce fameux jour mais la suite de leur histoire ne lui avait pas permis de questionner Ben. Peut-être le ferait-elle, pensa Rey.

Elle se concentra à nouveau au spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle ne se lasserait jamais du vide de l'espace. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air derrière elle et sut automatiquement que Ben venait de la rejoindre. Il se plaça à ses côtés, à sa gauche.

« Tu peux rester ici. Nous te ramènerons à la base de la Résistance. Nous n'y sommes pas allés directement, une simple mesure de précaution sur laquelle nous étions tous d'accord. Inutile qu'ils envoient un vaisseau, nous allons repartir. »

Rey observa toujours devant elle. Elle n'était pas inquiète surtout que depuis leur sortie de l'hyperespace se déployait sous ses yeux la flotte de la Résistance. Les siens, et c'était une sensation étrange de les observer de loin de la sorte. D'un autre pont, d'un autre vaisseau et d'un autre camp. Comme si elle n'en faisait plus partie. Elle reconnut le Faucon et pensa à ses amis, probablement inquiets de la savoir seule au sein de l'Ordre de Ren bien qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix dans la précipitation et pour sauver sa vie.

Mais elle se sentait étrangement bien ici et elle avait déjà pris les devants.

« Oui, je sais et je comptais bien rester. J'ai déjà demandé à l'un de tes officiers de leur transmettre cette communication. Je les retrouverai à la base directement. Je ne risque rien ici, je suis avec un allié. »

Il fut satisfait de sa réponse, elle n'eut ni besoin de lien, ni de le regarder pour le savoir.

« C'est étrange de te voir ici, reprit Ben, et non là-bas. »

Rey continuait à fixer, tout comme lui, la préparation au passage en hyperespace de la Résistance.

« C'est différent mais, elle inspira, je sais que je suis à ma place ici. »

Elle voulut le questionner sur la mission et sur tout ce qui avait pu s'y passer mais se ravisa car elle réalisa qu'elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle voulait simplement profiter de sa présence. Ils ne dirent rien durant plusieurs minutes se contentant d'observer l'espace.

« Tu dois vouloir te reposer. La journée a été éprouvante. J'ai demandé à ce que, ni toi, ni moi ne soyons dérangés dans les prochaines heures. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec attention, entrouvrant la bouche. Effectivement, elle savait qu'elle devait se reposer, elle attendit encore quelques secondes, puis acquiesça. Elle suivit naturellement Ben lorsqu'il l'invita du regard à le faire.

/

Elle passa la porte dans le sillage de Ben, nullement étonnée qu'il l'emmène dans ses appartements privés. Elle s'arrêta peu après l'entrée et observa la pièce quelques secondes. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait énormément transpiré durant le combat et elle n'avait qu'une envie, enlever toutes ces couches de vêtements qui se collaient à son corps de manière désagréable. Elle avait détesté l'humidité qui régnait sur la planète.

Bien que la vision de l'espace avait quelque peu réussi à la calmer, depuis qu'il l'avait invitée à le suivre, elle ressentait à nouveau la pulsion de l'adrénaline mélangée à l'appréhension dans tout son corps, comme si implicitement elle savait à quoi elle s'attendait en venant ici. Tout comme elle ressentait encore la puissance du lien qu'ils avaient laissé exploser. Jamais ils ne l'avaient laissé s'exprimer à un tel stade même quand ils se lâchaient dans leur vie sexuelle. Ils avaient été fusionnels. Elle avait ressenti chaque pensée, chaque parcelle du corps de Ben comme s'il avait s'agit du sien. Et cette intensité avait du mal à redescendre bien qu'ils ne partageaient plus cette intimité. Elle le regarda et ne masqua pas son trouble. S'être soudainement retrouvés si proches après avoir été si loin durant des mois, la sensation restait étrange. Elle s'était sentie puissante, une puissance si forte que durant quelques secondes, elle avait elle-même eu peur et puis elle s'était laissée griser par l'instant, par cet échange et ce rapprochement avec lui.

Et ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls dans une ambiance qu'elle sentait subitement tendue. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Elle eut l'étrange sentiment qu'ils partageaient en cet instant la même pensée sur leur raison d'être ici tous les deux. Il se tenait assez loin d'elle, près du meuble de l'entrée où Ben gardait quelques livres et autres objets futiles. Il la regardait également, de la même façon qu'elle probablement.

Elle déglutit mais ne bougea pas quand elle le vit s'avancer près d'elle, très près d'elle. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il passa sa main, sans douceur ni chaleur, derrière son cou et qu'il l'approcha d'un coup sec à lui. Elle émit juste un son avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour venir saisir la sienne avec la même brutalité.

Il n'y mettait aucune tendresse. Le baiser était langoureux, à la limite du désagréable tellement il ne lui laissait aucune place pour respirer. Mais elle aimait ça, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait recherché, tout ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis ce combat bestial contre Les Chevaliers de Ren.

Il la prit par la taille et la fit basculer avant de venir la plaquer contre le meuble. Surpris par ce manque de délicatesse, elle laissa ses mains glisser sur la surface du buffet pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, faisant tomber des objets au passage dans un bruit de casse strident. Elle n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour constater les dégâts. Elle prit le visage de Ben en coupe dans ses mains et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il posa bientôt ses mains sur ses hanches, la souleva et vint la poser sans ménagement sur le meuble sous un cri à moitié étouffé et un peu surpris de Rey, sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et enleva son poncho d'un geste avant de le jeter au sol tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Rey ferma les yeux et respira enfin quand il quitta sa bouche pour venir déposer ses lèvres dans son cou et y lécher tendrement la peau douce.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, savourant leur douceur, avant de caresser sa nuque. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit ses mains passer sur ses mollets nus et remonter doucement jusqu'à son ventre et trouver le chemin jusqu'à sa peau. Elle tira sur sa chevelure et l'obligea à reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle voulait le sentir. Le sentir de la même façon que dans ce combat alors elle ouvrit le lien. Ils devaient à nouveau fusionner, ne faire plus qu'un dans cette nouvelle bataille qu'ils engageaient ensemble, juste entre elle et lui. Il ne chercha pas à la repousser et elle sentit bientôt le même besoin primaire chez lui qu'elle ressentait elle-même quant à la nécessité de laisser parler leurs corps de cette façon. Ils devaient mettre les choses à plat. Pas de compromis, ni de tricherie. Seulement du plaisir et un lâcher prise salvateur pour chacun.

C'était encore pire que dans cette forêt ou, pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà montrés bien impatients tous les deux. Cette fois, ils avaient le temps pour eux, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. Ils étaient censés se reposer. Et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Rey mit sa morale de côté, tout comme sa conscience. Elle suivait ses envies et la seule chose dont elle avait envie, là maintenant, c'était lui. Et elle le voulait avec sauvagerie. Pas de tendresse, ni de sentiment, juste un échange physique intense. Une relation physique pour une relation physique. Du sexe et du plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle comptait bien prendre et assouvir après sa longue abstinence. Tout comme elle comptait bien lui en donner. Il la gâterait, elle n'en doutait pas et elle lui rendrait l'appareil. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où elle s'était touchée en pensant à lui, au plaisir coupable et solitaire qu'elle s'était donné, elle voulait qu'il en soit conscient, qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Elle hurla de plaisir et de douleur quand il la mordit dans la peau tendre de son cou en réponse à ses pensées salaces. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, du sexe pour du sexe, sans conséquence. Uniquement la nécessité de répondre à un besoin impérieux de se sentir en vie, de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien vivants après être passés si près de la mort ensemble. Mais aussi pour répondre à un besoin plus terre à terre d'un désir n'ayant pu être assouvi depuis de longs mois. Le manque de la chair, de la peau que l'on caresse, que l'on embrasse, de la frustration de mois de caresses solitaires trop ternes et Rey le sentit, tout allait exploser. Ils savoureraient chaque baiser, chaque regard, chaque pensée comme si elle serait la dernière.

Elle le repoussa et sauta de son piédestal avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui dans un baiser bruyant, un mélange savoureux de salives et de gémissements tandis qu'il continuait à la déshabiller en tirant sans douceur sur ses vêtements. Elle allait enfin pouvoir respirer. Il tira avec violence sur son chignon, elle grogna de douleur, puis il balança l'élastique au sol avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Elle fut parcourue de frissons lorsqu'elle ressentit en elle l'effet que ce simple geste pouvait avoir sur lui. Elle connaissait le penchant de Ben pour ses cheveux mais avait ignoré jusqu'à présent à quel point ces derniers avaient un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui.

Soudainement, il la poussa avec force contre le mur près de la porte de la chambre et son corps vint claquer brutalement contre ce dernier. Elle plissa une seconde les sourcils de douleur en sentant une désagréable sensation plutôt vive mais rapide se répandre dans son poignet gauche suite à sa mauvaise réception. Mais elle l'oublia aussitôt quand la bouche de Ben vint à nouveau trouver la sienne. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche, quand il se pencha vers son ventre et se mit à le lécher.

Ce n'était pas encore assez, elle voulait plus. Tellement plus. Elle voulait être tout à la fois. Qu'il la domine, qu'elle le domine. Elle voulait lui laisser faire ce qu'il désirait d'elle, et faire aussi toutes ces choses auxquelles elle avait pu penser ces derniers mois, s'abandonner totalement pour quelques heures seulement.

Bientôt, il tira d'un coup sec sur son pantalon, emportant avec lui les autres morceaux de tissus et Rey s'accrocha davantage à ses épaules, fermant les yeux par anticipation à ce qu'il allait faire. Et rapidement, elle sentit le souffle chaud, la douceur de ses lèvres descendre de plus en plus bas tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles de plus en plus fort dans son épaule. Elle gigota quand il atteint enfin son but et laissa simplement échapper un long souffle rauque avant de le laisser complètement faire tandis qu'elle se détendait sous ses assauts.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand ses lèvres quittèrent son corps, elle l'observa essuyer sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant de revenir vers la sienne avec le même acharnement que précédemment. Elle se colla à lui. Cela avait été trop court, elle en voulait plus, plus de lui sur elle, plus de sa bouche sur son corps et lui transmit par le lien. Elle haleta quand il lui caressa les hanches et passa ses mains sous son cul pour la soulever et venir la placer autour de ses hanches. Elle avait toujours aimé lorsqu'il faisait ça, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une plume entre ses bras tellement il arrivait à la soulever avec facilité et légèreté.

Elle laissa, à son tour, ses mains parcourir son corps passant de son torse à son ventre avant de revenir à sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec encore plus d'avidité. Elle fut surprise, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'ils avaient bougé, lorsqu'il la jeta, littéralement, sur le lit avec une impatience calculée. Elle se releva presque aussitôt, bien déterminée à reprendre le dessus. Sur les genoux, elle avança jusqu'au bord du lit et se plaça face à lui tout en lui transmettant par la pensée le fait qu'elle souhaitait être totalement nue. Elle observa son regard sur son corps, déjà partiellement dénudée, lui sourit face aux pensées que cette vision inspira à Ben puis elle leva les bras. Elle sentit rapidement les mains de Ben remonter doucement de sa taille à sa poitrine avant de venir passer son haut par-dessus sa tête. Il arracha la dernière barrière d'un geste brusque et enfin elle put savourer le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau entièrement dénudée.

Il colla son buste au sien et elle apprécia de sentir son corps contre le sien. Il avait aussi chaud qu'elle, elle recula de quelques centimètres, et laissa descendre ses mains jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon avant de commencer à le défaire. De la même façon qu'il avait voulu la voir entièrement, elle éprouvait le même désir à son égard. Ils avaient tous deux un besoin de se voir, de se toucher sur chaque centimètre carré de peau, de se redécouvrir après tout ce temps. La douceur, les reliefs des grains de peau, les odeurs… Rey se laissa enivrer de tout.

Peu importe s'ils ne devaient pas fermer les yeux de l'après-midi, ni prendre ce repos salvateur auquel ils auraient dû consacrer leur temps, ils se voulaient, se désiraient, pour chaque minute qu'ils avaient à être ensemble. Ils n'en gâcheraient pas une seconde et elle se sentait bizarrement complètement revigorée.

Elle arracha d'un geste vif sa veste voulant enfin pouvoir sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il passa sa main brusquement, dans un mélange de halètements enivrants émanant de leurs deux êtres, sous sa nuque et se remit à l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'impatience. Elle avait déjà attendu six mois avant qu'il ne la touche et il semblait prendre tout son temps pour enfin passer à la vitesse supérieure tandis que sa bouche glissait sur sa clavicule et ses doigts entre ses cuisses.

Lorsqu'il atteint ses deux buts, elle gémit et continua à le déshabiller à son tour avec des mains de plus en plus fébriles. Après avoir réussi à enlever les couches de vêtements auxquels elle avait accès, elle se résolut à ne plus attendre.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Il retira le reste de ses vêtements puis il s'exécuta aussitôt la faisant également basculer sur le lit, s'écrasant sur elle tandis qu'elle l'accueillait entre ses cuisses. Elle caressa son torse puis savoura la douceur des draps sur son corps les laissant glisser entre ses doigts avant de venir les saisir fermement quand il les unit enfin.

/

Rey parcourait les longs couloirs du vaisseau de l'Ordre de Ren, sa main droite faisant tourner avec délicatesse son poignet gauche. Elle grimaça sous la douleur. Probablement qu'une petite entorse mais elle devait faire soigner ça rapidement. Elle arrêta le premier soldat qu'elle vit pour lui demander où se trouvait la section médicale.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, le droïde médecin lui intima de s'asseoir et lui saisit délicatement le bras pour observer son poignet.

« La blessure est récente, moins de cinq heures. Elle est superficielle. 15 minutes de traitement devraient suffire. Si vous êtes d'accord avec ce diagnostic, je commence le traitement. »

Rey acquiesça et le droïde commença à enrouler son poignet dans un cylindre rempli d'un produit bleuâtre. Elle sentit automatiquement la chaleur se répandre dans son poignet. Elle souffla de soulagement. Si elle avait su reléguer la douleur au second plan lors de ses ébats avec Ben, cette dernière s'était vite réveillée après leur dernier « rapprochement » sous la douche avant que chacun ne soit obligé de repartir à ses occupations.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soudainement épuisée et songea à sa contraception calculant les mois dans sa tête pour s'assurer que son dernier renouvellement couvrait bien ses multiples écarts de l'après-midi sinon elle serait obligée de demander le nécessaire au droïde. Fort heureusement pour elle, oui. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, d'une sieste bien méritée, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la passion qu'ils y avaient mis tous les deux et à souffler de satisfaction.

Ça avait été bon, terriblement bon. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle aurait pu se sentir bouleversée, être déstabilisée ou bien avoir encore peur de se faire du mal après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, mais en réalité elle se sentait simplement heureuse. Un bonheur qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils s'étaient simplement lâchés, agissant avec instinct. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle se sentait perdre pied de plus en plus, se faisant emporter par le sommeil mais elle songea au lien. Depuis que Ben l'avait brisé, jamais elle n'aurait cru l'utiliser à nouveau de cette façon. Elle avait douté de sa force à une période mais plus maintenant. Elle souffla d'aise à nouveau et tomba dans ses songes.

/

Elle fut réveillée par une secousse contre ses côtes. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement, les plissant suite à l'agression de la lumière sur sa rétine. Le droïde médecin la regardait et bien que son visage n'exprimait rien elle pouvait tout de même ressentir son agacement de la voir occuper un lit pour rien. Son traitement était terminé depuis un long moment déjà. Gênée, elle se leva et remercia le droïde avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs de l'Ordre observant à nouveau son poignet, ravie de constater que la désagréable sensation avait disparu.

« J'espère que ce n'est plus douloureux. »

Elle sursauta n'ayant pas vu Ben arriver près d'elle. Elle fut doublement étonnée qu'il lui parla de son poignet. Durant tout l'après-midi, s'il avait perçu sa douleur à travers le lien, il n'en avait jamais parlé. Sans compter que ça ne l'avait nullement empêché de continuer. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il ne se montrait nullement désintéressé, il avait simplement suivi les consignes télépathiques qu'elle lui avait implicitement transmises. Un poignet blessé ne l'aurait certainement pas arrêtée, la preuve il ne l'avait gênée en rien et elle n'avait pas souhaité qu'il s'inquiète de cela, ni qu'il se sente responsable.

« Non, je n'ai plus mal. »

Et elle continua à marcher alors qu'il restait à ses côtés sans en dire plus.

« La prochaine fois, je ferai plus attention. »

Elle se figea, hasarda un regard vers sa direction, avant de continuer à marcher et cette fois ce fut elle qui se tut.

/

Rey contemplait à nouveau le vide de l'espace. Avec les appartements de Ben, cet endroit devenait son préféré de tout le vaisseau. Apposée contre l'une des structures métalliques qui maintenaient la grande baie vitrée, elle repensa au fil de cette journée et à l'ensemble des événements qui s'y étaient produits. Les bras croisés, elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide.

Elle se tourna légèrement quand elle vit Ben se placer près d'elle. Il regardait par la vitre mais elle préféra l'observer lui, détaillant son profil. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui car il finit par se tourner vers elle. Rien dans son attitude, ni dans la sienne, ne laissait transparaître un quelconque rapprochement entre eux bien que Rey pouvait le percevoir au fond d'elle et elle n'avait pas besoin du lien, de nouveau éteint, pour ça.

« La prochaine fois ? finit-elle par questionner. »

Il la détailla du regard, de haut en bas, avec une lenteur presque malsaine avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le froid de l'espace.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? finit-il par répondre sur un ton neutre.

-Je crois que toi et moi savons parfaitement ce que nous voulons. »

Sur ce point de vu là en tout cas, cela lui semblait clair. Si Ben voulait son corps, elle serait toute disposée à lui donner et à prendre le sien. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle mais cette fois son regard était différent.

« Bien, alors nous sommes d'accord, reprit Ben sur le même ton d'évidence qu'elle.

-Ravie qu'on le soit au moins sur une chose. Surtout sur celle-ci. Ça aurait été dommage de s'en priver.

-Tu connais le chemin de mes appartements, répondit Ben avec nonchalance.

-Et toi les couloirs de la Résistance. Il haussa un sourcil et elle s'approcha de lui subtilement. Je ne parle pas de ma chambre, ce serait trop risqué mais il y a d'autres endroits. »

Ben se redressa, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Rey réalisa elle aussi ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Non seulement elle acceptait volontiers de coucher avec lui sans engagement mais, en plus, elle ne serait pas contre faire ça au sein même de la Résistance. Elle se nota mentalement qu'elle devenait officiellement une dépravée et que Ben avait définitivement une mauvaise influence sur elle pour lui faire faire une telle chose. Sauf s'il s'agissait d'elle, pensa Rey. Dans tous les cas, elle se réjouissait de cette situation.

Elle fixa à nouveau l'horizon devant elle.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser ».

Et elle se tourna vers lui pour observer son visage, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait nul doute accédé à son besoin immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle le vit observer ses lèvres, elle frémit, ils en avaient tous les deux envies mais il ne bougea pas se contentant de la regarder et ses yeux parlaient pour lui bien qu'il finit par se détourner pour regarder à nouveau à travers la baie vitrée. Rey sourit, elle aimait le troubler.

« Je serai patiente, j'attendrai le bon moment mais je ne manquerai pas de le faire dès que la première occasion se présentera. »

Ben la regarda dans les yeux. Ils seraient patients tous les deux et cela en vaudrait la peine. Puis elle se tourna vers le vide tandis que la planète qui hébergeait la base de la Résistance se dévoilait sous leurs yeux.


	54. Partie 6 - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour :)**

 **J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour ce début de partie 6 hormis vous dire une nouvelle fois merci pour vos retours très positifs ! Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur de tels retours !**

 **J'espère que le long chapitre d'introduction vous plaira :)**

 **Partie 6 - Révélations**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Appartement privé de Ben Solo, après la bataille de Felucia – il y a un mois_

 _Rey finissait de remettre correctement son poncho qu'elle venait de récupérer sur le sol. Elle saisit sa longue tresse pour la faire sortir du vêtement. Elle était encore humide mais elle s'en moqua. Elle observa Ben quelques secondes. Lui aussi était de nouveau présentable puis elle baissa les yeux au sol vers la console de l'entrée. Elle nota qu'il avait ramassé les débris et se revit quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée assise dessus._

 _Ben avait été appelé et elle savait que leur parenthèse était en train de s'achever. Elle osa néanmoins la question qu'elle n'avait pas abordé à son arrivée._

 _« Tu savais parfaitement qu'on tomberait dans un piège. Mieux, tu attendais que l'on tombe dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Il lui prêta attention et la regarda mais ne répondit pas, attendant visiblement qu'elle aille au bout de son raisonnement._

 _« Le Premier Ordre avait compris notre stratégie de retourner des stromtroopers. En nous montrant sur un nouveau camp, tu savais qu'ils nous y attendraient pour nous prendre en étau et tu as voulu retourner leur plan contre eux. Lors de ta mission de repérage tu as préparé ton coup, sachant parfaitement quelle stratégie ils mettraient en place. Tout comme nous, afin que ça fonctionne. On peut dire que ça a marché. Mais tu ne nous as pas prévenu car on n'y serait jamais allés sinon. »_

 _Et elle esquissa un petit sourire car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison tout comme Ben se doutait probablement qu'il devrait répondre de ses agissements et de ses choix face à Poe mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs se soucier de rien. Elle le trouvait plus détendu et elle n'avait pas de mal à imaginer pourquoi car elle aussi se sentait vraiment bien._

 _Il se dirigea vers la sortie et appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte avant de se tourner vers elle et de pencher son visage vers le sien._

 _« La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'était toi. »_

 _Elle se pencha à son tour à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche._

 _« Alors, on est deux. »_

 _/_

Rey se tenait droite autour de la table alors que les discussions fusaient des deux côtés. Elle avait presque envie de se masser les tempes tellement elle n'en pouvait plus des agissements de chacun. Les jours avaient beau défiler, les tensions restaient les mêmes depuis la mission sur Felucia.

Poe restait sur ses positions et sur sa rancœur de s'être fait manipuler tandis que Ben refusait d'admettre qu'il aurait pu les mettre dans la confidence de son plan.

Et pourtant, admit Rey, l'union entre leurs deux camps n'avait jamais était aussi solide. Car si les deux dirigeants ne s'entendaient toujours pas, du côté des troupes, le fait qu'ils se soient aidés, soutenus et défendus avait eu l'effet de rapprocher les deux camps ennemis. En y réfléchissant bien, elle savait pourtant que, d'une certaine façon, Poe et Ben avaient mutuellement gagné le respect de l'autre. Elle se demandait parfois s'ils ne disputaient pas pour la forme ou alors s'ils avaient chacun compris qu'être sans cesse en désaccords leur permettait de trouver de meilleures idées. Tellement différents mais au fond ils avaient des pistes plutôt complémentaires. Elle était persuadée qu'ils en avaient eux aussi consciences.

Elle passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec l'une des mèches. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les rattacher, ni même de faire une tresse dans la précipitation. Cela ne la gênait pas particulièrement mais, ici, ils étaient peu habitués à la voir avec ses cheveux simplement lâchés. Ils devraient s'y faire, pensa Rey, car cela allait se reproduire. Et elle esquissa un vague sourire.

Elle reporta son attention sur la réunion où le débat était enfin clos.

« Où on en est ? demanda Ben en regardant Finn avec insistance. »

Ce dernier s'approcha et se plaça près de Poe pour faire son rapport.

/

 _Base de la Résistance – il y a un mois_

 _La rampe de la navette s'ouvrit avec une lenteur extrême et Rey en profita pour jeter un dernier regard à Ben qui se trouvait près d'elle. L'espace avait beau être sombre, elle vit très clairement ses yeux se poser sur elle à son tour avant qu'ils ne se fixent sur leur comité d'accueil._

 _Rey s'avança près de lui avec le reste des hommes de l'Ordre de Ren qui les accompagnaient. La Résistance s'était posée à la base quelques minutes à peine avant eux, ils avaient été séparés très peu de temps et pourtant Rey ressentit un vrai soulagement en voyant les visages de Poe, Finn, Rose et bien sûr de Chewie et R2 face à elle._

 _Elle laissa un sourire éclatant se répandre sur son visage et se mit elle aussi à courir lorsqu'elle vit Finn se précipiter vers elle avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra avec force contre elle, soulagée de le voir et de constater par ses propres yeux qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Lorsque Ben les dépassa, elle se sentit un peu crispée de s'être laissée emporter par une telle démonstration d'affection en public. Ce n'était pas très professionnel. Sa culpabilité fut néanmoins vite oubliée quand Finn fut retiré de ses bras par un immense wookie qui l'étouffa presque avec ses poils tandis que Finn les laissait se retrouver en s'éloignant._

 _Lorsqu'il la repoussa enfin, il lui beugla à l'oreille avec ironie « On savait que tu ne risquais absolument rien mais on est contents de te retrouver. » Et R2 roula vers eux en bipant son accord avec les dires de Chewie non sans ajouter son propre petit commentaire sur le fait qu'elle était probablement dans l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle, c'est-à-dire avec Ben. Elle leur lança un regard mi-choqué, mi-amusé avant de s'approcher de Poe que Finn avait rejoint un peu plus tôt._

 _« Mon Général, heureuse de vous retrouver s'amusa Rey avant de lui sourire. »_

 _Poe l'observa quelques secondes, visiblement surpris de sa bonne humeur et de sa taquinerie alors qu'il allait s'entretenir avec Ben et que l'heure n'était clairement pas à la plaisanterie._

 _« C'est un sentiment partagé que de te voir rentrer chez toi, finit par répondre Poe sur un ton moins enjoué qu'elle. »_

 _Elle lui sourit mais ce dernier n'atteint pas ses yeux car elle savait que Poe n'avait pas été content de la savoir au sein de l'Ordre de Ren. Elle savait aussi qu'ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour elle et elle avait justement tenu, par sa bonne humeur, à leur montrer qu'elle allait bien mais pourtant, elle se sentit refroidie désormais. Elle était chez elle ici, c'était vrai, mais avec Ben dans ce vaisseau où elle s'était trouvée encore il y a quelques minutes, elle était avec celui qu'elle devait être et c'était bien plus fort qu'être simplement à la maison._

 _Elle allait suivre Poe et Ben qui, après s'être regardés, s'étaient mis à marcher sûrement pour aller débriefer de la situation quand Finn lui prit le bras. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, son sourire revenant occuper ses lèvres._

 _« J'ai vraiment été inquiet. Quand ce soldat de l'Ordre m'a annoncé que tu étais partie précipitamment et que tu lui avais donné l'ordre de me protéger, j'étais terrifié. Sache en tout cas qu'il a parfaitement effectué sa mission, il lui sourit. Je suis sain et sauf mais Rey, il s'approcha d'elle, j'ai cru te voir mourir quand je t'ai aperçue face à ces monstres. »_

 _Ça, elle pouvait le comprendre, elle avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'elle avait vu Ben._

 _« Finn, je suis désolée._

 _-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es la seule ici, avec lui, ajouta Finn, à pouvoir affronter ces choses. Et je t'ai regardée, tu étais impressionnante. Je ne t'avais jamais vue combattre de la sorte, affronter de tels ennemis et tu n'avais pas peur alors que vous n'étiez que deux. Et, il prit quelques secondes, tu lui as fait confiance. »_

 _Rey sourit mais déglutit presque aussitôt, soudain moins à l'aise. Elle n'était pas étonnée que Finn soit surpris de l'avoir vue aussi confiante envers Ben alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était lui son ennemi et qu'il aurait pu choisir de se retourner contre elle. Après tout, aux yeux des résistants, cela aurait très bien pu être un autre piège._

 _« Je crois que nous le devons, répondit Rey avec sérieux. Il est notre allié et nous devons le traiter comme tel. Seule, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais ici à discuter avec toi._

 _-Je sais. Tout comme je sais aussi que tu es allée l'aider de toi-même. Tu as agi comme il fallait. Et je dois bien avouer que vous voir vous battre ensemble c'était flippant, rigola Finn. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place._

 _-Merci, elle sourit mais préféra rester sérieuse, mais tu sais que s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…_

 _-Je sais. Toi et moi on veille l'un sur l'autre depuis le début. On ne se lâchera pas. »_

 _Elle fit non de la tête, soudain émue par ses paroles et la profondeur de leur amitié. R2 les ramena à la réalité lorsqu'il bipa qu'ils feraient mieux de suivre le troupeau. Elle sourit et acquiesça avant de se mettre en marche. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, elle stoppa Finn d'un geste._

 _« Tu as pu prendre des nouvelles d'Altan ? s'enquit Rey qui ne pouvait retenir une minute de plus son inquiétude de mère._

 _-Oui, il va bien. Il est… »_

 _Mais Rey n'écouta même plus la fin de sa phrase lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Lando qui émanait de la salle de commandement. Altan allait bien, elle était rassurée de le savoir bien qu'elle n'en avait pas douté une seconde mais d'entendre cette voix précisément où se trouvait Ben l'avait déconnectée de la réalité et elle se précipita à l'intérieur provoquant sur elle quelques regards quand elle entra avec Finn._

 _« Il est de retour depuis quand ? Je croyais qu'il était introuvable ! murmura Rey qui avait du mal à cacher son stress._

 _-Il est arrivé à peine avant nous, il a dû être mis au courant de notre petite escapade. Il nous attendait ici. »_

 _Rey fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas promené dans la base courant ainsi le risque de tomber sur la nouvelle génération de Solo. Elle vint se placer avec Finn et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'observer la scène. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir loupé le début des retrouvailles entre Ben et Lando._

 _« Ça pose un problème ? lui demanda Finn un peu surpris par sa réaction._

 _-Non, bien sûr que non. Pour autant, elle opta pour l'honnêteté. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour l'instant. »_

 _Elle se tut car elle voulait écouter le discours en cours mais Finn se pencha à nouveau vers elle et elle fut obligée d'en faire de même._

 _« Pourquoi ? Il a un passé prestigieux et Leia avait confiance en lui, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être méfiante. Tu as peur pour Altan ? »_

 _Elle observa son ami quelques secondes, un peu embarrassée par sa perspicacité. Puis Rey réalisa qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Finn, il était son meilleur ami, elle pouvait lui confier, du moins en partie, la vérité._

 _« Je suis méfiante car on ne peut pas nier qu'il a un comportement étrange depuis le départ. Il se joint à nous du jour au lendemain, il quitte la base pendant qu'on prépare une attaque d'envergure et il réapparaît dès que l'on revient. Je trouve ça étrange, c'est tout. »_

 _Elle s'arrêta et Finn acquiesça, reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans son raisonnement. Rey déglutit et inspira un bon coup avant de continuer à parler encore plus bas._

 _« Pour Altan, Finn la fixa dans les yeux, bien sûr que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout le concernant. C'est mon fils, Finn. Si ça venait à se savoir il ferait une proie idéale pour quiconque voudrait me faire du mal, tu l'as dit toi-même, on pourrait l'utiliser contre moi. Et je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, je tiens à lui plus que tout et d'ailleurs on ne devrait pas en parler ici avec toutes les oreilles qui trainent. »_

 _Finn lui prit la main et la pressa doucement._

 _« Rey, tu sais qu'on ne fera jamais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger. Tu peux me croire. Je ne suis pas parent mais je comprends ce que tu ressens car moi non plus, je ne supporterais pas s'il arriverait quoi que ce soit à Poe, Rose et toi. Vous êtes ma famille. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai eu si peur en te voyant monter dans ce vaisseau avec lui, l'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir. »_

 _Rey pressa plus fermement sa main dans la sienne. Quand elle avait suivi Ben, elle n'avait pensé qu'à s'échapper, qu'à se mettre hors de danger des Chevaliers. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment pensé que Finn, en voyant la scène, ait pu être terrifié. Ben était leur allié mais clairement il le voyait encore comme un ennemi et la voir s'enfuir avec lui de la sorte pouvait être inquiétant. Rey songea quelques instants à la vérité de sa relation avec Ben, se posant une nouvelle fois la question de la réaction de Finn s'il venait à l'apprendre. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas encore._

 _« Je suis désolée Finn, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Sur le coup, je n'ai vu qu'une porte de sortie pour…_

 _-…sauver ta vie et tu as très bien fait. Je sais que tu as pris de nos nouvelles dès que tu es arrivée, on m'a fait part de ton appel. Elle lui sourit. Et tu as pris la bonne décision de rester sur le vaisseau de l'Ordre, s'enfuir alors qu'ils t'avaient offert leur protection aurait été mal vu. Et puis, tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

 _Finn avait été mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Elle n'en doutait plus une seconde et pourtant alors qu'elle le voyait dans ses yeux et dans sa façon presque possessive de lui tenir la main, elle n'arriva pas à ressentir de la culpabilité. Ou du moins pas celle qu'elle aurait normalement dû ressentir. Certes, elle s'en voulait de les avoir inquiétés mais elle referait exactement la même chose si elle devait revivre cette scène. Finn devrait apprendre à se détacher d'elle alors que, de son côté, elle se rapprochait irrémédiablement de Ben._

 _Elle ne préféra rien dire, se contentant de lui sourire et de relâcher sa main pour se tourner vers le reste des personnes. Ils s'étaient suffisamment isolés et elle était quelque peu gênée de voir le regard curieux de Poe sur eux. Ils étaient tout sauf professionnel. Elle s'efforça donc de rester, à présent, concentrée sur la réunion._

 _Ben et Lando se jetaient des coups d'œil mais elle n'était plus sûre que ces deux-là se soient adressés directement la parole. Elle en doutait même clairement._

 _/_

Finn prit encore quelques secondes avant de commencer son discours et Rey en profita pour jeter un regard à Ben.

« Ça avance bien. Les femmes et les hommes que l'on a pu récupérer sur Felucia semblent vraiment disposer à parler avec nous, à échanger et à nous fournir toutes les infos qu'ils peuvent avoir à leur disposition. »

Un bon point, nota Rey. En s'échappant du bunker pour aller aider Ben, elle avait délaissé l'avancée de la mission et avait rapidement été mise au courant, malgré toutes les péripéties, de la réussite de l'opération. Les vaisseaux de l'Ordre placés en orbite avaient réagi très vite lors de leur appel et cette réactivité couplée aux efforts presque surhumains des équipes au sol pour délivrer les prisonniers avaient permis une évacuation efficace.

Finn lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails dès qu'ils avaient eu un peu de temps pour eux. L'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le bunker avait survécu. Il les avait emmenés aux prisons et ils avaient pu, grâce notamment à l'aide de R2, ouvrir les cellules et les libérer. Finn n'avait pas eu besoin de faire un long discours, d'eux-mêmes ils les avaient suivis pour s'enfuir.

« Comment vont-ils ? demanda Rey.

-Physiquement, nettement mieux, commença Finn. Psychologiquement, en revanche, ils sont encore fragiles. Mais je les sens acquis à notre cause et je pense que c'est le plus important. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas s'ils seront prêts à se battre avec nous. Certains d'entre eux oui mais pas tous.

-Nous respecterons notre promesse, commença Rey. Nous ne les obligerons à rien. Ils ont déjà suffisamment souffert. »

Elle tenait à le rappeler, une nouvelle fois, car elle sentait très clairement que tous n'étaient pas en phase avec cette décision. Et pas uniquement du côté de l'Ordre de Ren et elle posa son regard sur son propre Général.

/

 _Base de la Résistance – il y a un mois_

 _« Rey ! »_

 _Elle se retourna et s'avança de quelques pas vers son Général qui attendait toujours près de la table ronde holographique. Finn qui était près d'elle, s'arrêta automatiquement et se mit à l'attendre près de la sortie avec R2._

 _« On s'est inquiétés, répéta Poe. Je veux bien que tu aies des dispositions spéciales et que tu doives parfois faire ton propre chemin mais quitter ton poste de la sorte aurait pu mettre toute la mission en péril tout comme la vie de ton escouade. Je demande à nos troupes de suivre nos ordres, de quoi j'ai l'air si je te laisse, toi, faire ce que tu veux comme aller te battre contre cinq hommes et n'en faire qu'à ta tête ?_

 _-Poe, on en a déjà parlés, tenta Finn pour apaiser la situation. Elle n'a rien fait de…_

 _-Cette discussion ne te concerne pas Finn. Tu peux partir, vous vous ferez des câlins après. Ça non plus ce n'était pas approprié comme discuter alors que l'on débriefait la situation et qu'elle aurait dû écouter vu qu'elle avait tout loupé ! »_

 _Finn s'était avancé et allait prendre la parole mais elle leva le bras pour lui intimer de ne rien dire et de partir. Il s'éloigna mais resta tout de même dans la pièce. Rey inspira un grand coup, elle pouvait légitimement comprendre la colère de Poe car tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, elle le reconnaissait. En revanche, le ton employé ne lui convenait pas du tout._

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire selon toi Poe ? attaqua Rey. Le spécialiste pour désobéir c'est toi ici, alors nous faire la leçon c'est un peu fort ! »_

 _C'était petit et elle le savait car Poe avait clairement mûri depuis qu'il avait pris le commandement._

 _« Si ces hommes s'étaient approchés de nos troupes ils les auraient massacrés, reprit Rey. Je devais les arrêter, du moins les retarder. C'était ma mission ! s'énerva Rey. Je les protégeais d'un danger plus grand que quelques stormtroopers. Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas eu peur pour vous mais j'avais un choix à faire et je l'ai fait et je compte bien l'assumer. »_

 _Poe allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle le coupa._

 _« Et depuis quand c'est interdit de se prendre dans les bras suite à un retour de mission ? L'affection, l'amitié sont l'essence même de cette Résistance. J'étais soulagée de retrouver Finn et je me moque bien que le lieu ou bien l'heure n'étaient pas appropriés pour toi, Poe. On est une famille avant tout, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas oublié !_

 _-Tu as fini ? demanda Poe. Si tu m'avais laissé parler tu aurais su que si je suis en colère c'est simplement car tu es notre élément le plus précieux Rey et tu dois agir en conséquences ! Enormément d'espoir repose sur tes épaules et tu ne peux pas te mettre en danger toute seule de la sorte ! On est une famille tu viens de le dire ! Et bien dans une famille, on n'agit pas comme ça sans rien dire et sans soutien ! On a mis un temps fou à te retrouver !_

 _-Je n'étais pas seule, s'entendit dire Rey subitement._

 _-Non et encore heureux oserais-je dire ! s'emporta Poe. »_

 _Rey se sentit stupide tout à coup. Poe, tout comme Finn, avait eu peur pour elle. D'un point de vue personnel mais aussi en tant que Général car elle avait clairement mis la Résistance en danger s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose._

 _« Et les câlins ne sont pas interdits, il s'avança vers elle, mais j'en ai marre d'être exclu ! Et là, clairement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en être. »_

 _Sous ses yeux surpris, il sourit et la prit par le coude pour la serrer contre lui avec affection tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte._

 _« Rey tu peux agir avec plus de liberté, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais protège-toi et n'oublie pas que tu es entourée. Même si, effectivement, tu as quand même su trouver un allié dans ton idée. A ce propos, il la relâcha, rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver. T'es pas commode comme nana quand tu manies un sabre de cette façon ! »_

 _Il la relâcha pour de bon avant de claquer des mains et de les inviter à quitter la pièce. Elle resta quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Finn la prenne par l'épaule et lui murmure à voix basse :_

 _« Il était simplement jaloux pour le câlin. Il rigola. Ne serait-il pas l'heure d'aller retrouver un petit garçon qui te réclame corps et âme ? »_

 _Et Rey éclata de rire avant de prendre la direction indiquée par Finn avec R2. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle trouva Altan assis par terre à jouer. Il se précipita vers elle lorsqu'il la vit et Rey plia ses genoux pour le réceptionner et l'embrasser._

 _« Maman ! »_

 _Rey se retourna quelques secondes lorsqu'elle entendit grogner derrière elle et elle sourit en apercevant Chewie. Elle fit signe à l'infirmière qu'elle pouvait les laisser seuls._

 _« Maman a tenu sa promesse, et elle regarda son fils dans les yeux, papa et maman vont bien. »_

 _Et Chewie grogna « qu'ils avaient envoyé ». Elle se tourna à nouveau, penchant sa tête pour voir sa haute stature au complet tandis que R2 bipa avec insolence un commentaire à son tour._

 _« Vous vous étiez bien gardés de me dire que vous aviez vu, nota Rey un sourire aux lèvres. »_

 _Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Altan et ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux en imaginant leur réaction s'ils venaient à s'avoir ce qu'elle avait fait, où elle avait mis sa bouche et ce qu'elle avait touché durant les dernières heures. Elle remercia intérieurement R2 et Chewie de ne pas la questionner tout de suite alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle avait passé un temps assez long, seule, sur le vaisseau de Ben. Et pourtant, elle sourit, les connaissant ça devait les démanger d'en apprendre plus._

 _Elle finirait par leur dire, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait le cacher éternellement._

 _/_

Rey s'était remémorée cette discussion alors qu'elle observait Poe. Leur relation était parfois capricieuse bien que l'affection entre eux était réelle mais elle sentait, dans leur façon d'être, une méfiance que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivait totalement à oublier. Ils s'étaient liés grâce à Finn, un ami en commun grâce auquel ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaître.

Mais, au fond, elle aimait parfois qu'ils se chamaillent. Tout dépendait du sujet et clairement celui des hommes récupérés sur Felucia faisait débat entre eux.

« Nous ne les forcerons pas Rey, lui répondit finalement Poe. Je pensais les utiliser autrement. Les informations qu'ils nous fournissent sont très précieuses et ne leur demandent qu'un effort mineur. Pour le moment, nous nous contenterons de cela. »

Quand la réunion se termina, elle se dirigea naturellement vers Finn, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment très investi, commença Rey. Je crois qu'en aidant tous ces gens tu as vraiment trouvé un but, je me trompe ? »

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table et souffla.

« Non, tu as raison mais le chemin est encore long. Ils sont encore plus perdus que moi lorsque j'ai décidé de déserter. Je crois qu'on peut vraiment faire quelque chose d'eux. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'était dans le sens, apporter du sens à leur existence. Je me moque qu'ils combattent, je veux juste les aider.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ? »

Et elle vint se poser près de lui. Elle le sentait à fleur de peau ces derniers jours.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, pour ne pas dire épuisé. Tu y consacres beaucoup de temps physiquement et psychologiquement. Préserve-toi un peu.

-Je sais, tu as raison mais j'ai aussi la sensation qu'on a passé une nouvelle étape ces derniers temps. Ça fait un moment que l'on sent que les choses s'accélèrent mais cette fois, je le sens vraiment. Hux doit être plus que furieux de s'être fait avoir deux fois. Il hait viscéralement la Résistance et à une rancœur personnelle contre Ren. Il doit en ce moment-même réfléchir au meilleur moyen de nous exterminer tous. Et je veux être prêt quand ça arrivera. Je peux déjà m'estimer chanceux que l'on ait rapatrié tout le monde à notre base, cette fois.

-Tu as raison, constata Rey. »

Machinalement, elle reprit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et joua avec tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux paroles pleines de bon sens de Finn.

« Je dois y retourner, cette réunion m'a interrompue en plein milieu de ma tournée pour savoir comment ils se sentent. »

Il se leva.

« Je te raccompagne d'abord ?

-Non, ça va aller. Moi aussi j'étais occupée quand on a été convoqués et tout comme toi, il faut que j'aille terminer ce que j'avais entrepris. »

Et elle lui sourit.

/

Elle devait bien se l'avouer, alors qu'elle avait sa bouche collée à la sienne et qu'il tirait déjà sur ses vêtements, ils avaient retrouvé leur rythme très rapidement.

En même temps, pensa Rey, six mois sans se toucher n'encourageait personne à la modération quand vous reprenez enfin cette activité et elle ne comptait pas se contrôler, au contraire. Elle savourait et elle reconnaissait être insatiable. Ce qui finirait par se retourner contre elle… car R2 et Chewie avaient bien cherché à la taquiner, plusieurs fois, sur ce qu'elle avait fait durant sa période à bord du vaisseau amiral de l'Ordre de Ren. Mais elle n'avait pas cédé, restant neutre leur répondant qu'ils étaient, décidemment, trop curieux. Bien que perspicaces, s'était-elle ajoutée pour elle-même.

Et pourtant, cela faisait 1 mois que Ben et elle s'étaient retrouvés. Enfin, physiquement retrouvés et, comme elle venait de se l'avouer, elle y prenait un plaisir non dissimulé. A tel point que les rencontres au sein de l'appartement de Ben, prévues initialement pour Altan, avaient ces derniers temps pris une toute autre tournure. Altan n'avait, en effet, pas vu son père depuis trois jours, ce dernier totalement accaparé par elle.

Elle aurait pu culpabiliser. Elle aurait dû culpabiliser. Elle avait hésité la première fois lorsqu'elle s'était pointée seule, sans leur fils. Elle avait été fébrile devant la porte en attendant qu'il lui ouvre. Venir seule en disait long sur ses intentions mais Ben ne lui avait-il pas proposé de reprendre cette partie de leur relation ? N'avait-elle pas accepté car elle le désirait autant que lui ? Elle s'était alors ressaisie et quand il lui avait ouvert, elle n'avait plus douté. Elle aurait culpabilisé si Ben s'en était plaint, s'il n'avait pas réagi avec la même envie, la même fougue qu'elle. Elle se retrouvait généralement assez vite complètement nue en deux ou trois mouvements, plaquée contre un mur ou bien retournée sur le canapé. Etrangement lui qui se plaignait toujours de ne pas assez voir Altan, ne disait plus rien. Il était visiblement aussi satisfait qu'elle de ses visites solitaires. Le seul à s'en plaindre était bien leur fils mais pour une fois, Ben comme elle, avaient choisi d'être davantage égoïstes.

« Je n'aurais pas cru, commença Ben entre deux baisers, que tu serais remontée. Je t'ai sous-estimée. »

Elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques à venir ici trop souvent mais pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et certainement pas quand il l'embrassait de la sorte. Elle ne lui répondit même pas, trop occupée à faire autre chose avec sa bouche pour gaspiller sa salive à se justifier.

Néanmoins, elle finit par décoller ses lèvres des siennes, caressant son visage avant lui répondre.

« Je crois que tu déteins sur moi. Et elle l'embrassa.

-Sur quel sujet ? »

Elle joignit ses mains derrière son cou avant de l'observer. Elle esquissa un léger sourire face à l'intensité du regard qu'il lui jetait. Il se colla à elle, laissant ses mains glisser sur ses hanches tandis qu'il lui vola un autre baiser et qu'elle caressa sa langue avec volupté.

« Sur le fait d'obtenir toujours ce que tu veux. »

Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un vague sourire en biais. Elle ne se lassait pas de cette attitude de sa part. Elle avait toujours aimé le voir sourire, même avec elle, cela restait encore assez rare bien que son attitude était différente entre le Leader qu'il était aux yeux de tous et l'amant qu'il était pour elle. Elle se recula et d'elle-même s'assit sur la console de commandes qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Ils n'étaient pas dans les appartements de Ben mais dans la salle de commandement de l'Ordre de Ren. Lorsqu'elle était remontée, elle avait senti sa signature ici et avait poussé le vice et le danger à s'y rendre alors qu'elle n'était pas censée y venir. Ben avait été clair là-dessus pourtant. Il ne voulait les voir que dans son espace privé pour assurer leur sécurité et leur secret.

Mais elle était venue seule alors elle avait décidé que cette règle ne s'appliquait pas. Il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle était entrée, avec une certaine nonchalance, et qu'elle s'était simplement mise à l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas réprimandée. Elle en était presque déçue.

Elle le regarda avec appétit avant de tendre le bras vers lui pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle saisit sa nuque tandis qu'il se positionnait entre ses cuisses où ils remontaient d'ailleurs ses mains. Il s'approcha dangereusement du bouton de son pantalon avant de laisser glisser sa main sur la console sous son regard surpris.

« Tu vas tout dérégler, il tourna un bouton pour la désactiver, et je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'un technicien débarque ici pour comprendre pourquoi. D'ailleurs, grâce à toi, il devra tout paramétrer à nouveau. Ces consoles ne sont pas censées être éteintes.

-Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à espérer que tes hommes ne se précipitent pas ici morts d'inquiétude car tu l'as éteinte, il valait peut-être mieux la dérégler. »

Elle joint le geste à la parole en réajustant sa position, sentant clairement les boutons sous son postérieur. Elle tira Ben vers elle par le revers de son col tandis qu'il continuait à laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son corps à elle. Il mettait, volontairement elle le savait, du temps à la caresser.

« Ton Général est borné. »

Il laissa ses mains glisser à lisière de son ventre et de son pantalon avant d'en ouvrir le bouton et de comment à le faire glisser.

« Presque autant que toi, répliqua Rey. Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si pour le moment on reste en retrait, à cause de tes manigances sur Felucia. Tu as tout de même joué avec notre confiance. »

Et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de lui faciliter la tâche pour qu'il la déshabille suffisamment avant de laisser ses propres mains glisser sur son pantalon à lui.

« Et je suis sûr qu'on ne fera rien de plus… murmura Ben. »

-Nous verrons, le coupa Rey. »

Et elle saisit son menton avec sa main pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne tandis que de l'autre elle l'approchait d'elle. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs longues secondes. Il lui saisit les poignets, un dans chaque main, avant de la faire basculer sur la console pour qu'elle s'y couche, elle ignora l'inconfort des boutons contre son dos et se laissa faire lorsqu'il ramena ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il laissa ses doigts glisser entre les siens avant de joindre définitivement leurs mains. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches l'invitant à continuer en le serrant contre elle.

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne avant de la laisser glisser dans son cou. Alors qu'il lui léchait doucement, elle esquissa un sourire et lui murmura ces quelques mots, tout de même un peu inquiète.

« Tu parlais sérieusement ? »

Il grogna dans son cou, déposa un dernier baiser, avant de dégager son visage de là où il était enfoui pour le mettre seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'en te sentant arriver ici, je n'ai pris aucune précaution ? Bien que ce que j'ai dit à propos de cette console soit vrai, personne ne risque d'entrer ici, du moins s'il tient à la vie. »

Elle lui sourit face à sa réponse avant de dégager une de ses mains de son emprise pour venir la mettre derrière sa nuque. Elle se redressa légèrement, l'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de se laisser retomber. Il relâcha son poignet, vint poser les mains sous son cul pour la positionner convenablement avant d'entrer en elle. Elle gémit, ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

« Ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est que je ne regarderai plus jamais cette console de la même façon, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle avec douceur.

-Oui, elle le regarda, mais la prochaine fois, dis-leur d'en créer des plus confortables. »

Elle saisit son épaule et commença à se détendre, soufflant avec aise de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Pour autant, elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer de leur discussion.

« Tu n'avais qu'à me retrouver dans mes appartements, j'y dispose d'un lit très confortable et je sais que tu l'apprécies. »

Les yeux clos, elle esquissa un vague sourire à sa réplique avant de l'attirer vers elle pour approfondir leur union. Il passa sa main sur sa gorge, éloigna son visage d'elle pour la regarder avant de saisir son dos pour la redresser et la remettre assise tout en continuant à bouger en elle.

Rey ne put qu'admettre que c'était nettement plus agréable pour elle comme ça. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de prendre sa bouche de la sienne.

« Mieux, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna Ben. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant mettre une de ses mains autour de sa bouche et de l'approcher avec une certaine brutalité vers elle pour l'embrasser sans retenue.

« Mais on peut encore faire mieux, ajouta Ben. »

Sincèrement curieuse, elle recula légèrement pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. En réalité, elle ne comptait pas s'en plaindre, ce qu'il lui faisait était tellement agréable qu'elle en oubliait cette fichue console. Elle ne masqua pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sortit d'elle et qu'il vint la saisir pour la porter et la coller contre lui. Elle était dans ses bras, ses mains à lui sous ses fesses, ses jambes à elle autour de sa taille et ses bras derrière son cou, elle attendit de voir la suite.

« Je crois que j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, finit par dire Rey. »

Et effectivement, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'après un baiser et un sourire, il la laissa glisser délicatement sur le sol avant de la retourner et qu'il l'invita à s'accrocher à la console avec fermeté.

/

Elle se rhabilla, faisant de son mieux pour remettre les rubans à leurs places originelles mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre du résultat. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers avaient ondulé sous l'effort. Elle souffla et s'estima prête à redescendre. Elle prendrait une douche plus tard dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle finit son inspection, en relevant les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux concentrés de Ben qui l'observait avec attention.

« Je vais y aller. »

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

« Je passerai ce soir avec Altan. Il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il ne te voit plus depuis quelques jours et je ne lui ai bien sûr pas dit la vérité sur la raison pas vraiment respectable qui l'oblige à être loin de toi. Et puis, elle sourit, je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille.

-Je pense que tu te poses beaucoup plus de questions que lui. Mais, reprit Ben, il me manque. J'ai envie de le voir. Bien que j'apprécie toujours autant tes visites. Elles sont toujours très stimulantes.

-Je partage ce sentiment, même si j'aurais utilisé le terme libérateur ou, elle le regarda, excitant.

-Je suis d'accord. De toute façon, nous nous reverrons bientôt, que ce soit pour des raisons personnelles ou professionnelles. »

Rey sourit tandis qu'elle réajustait sa ceinture. Elle aimait toujours ces instants, d'être seule avec lui et d'avoir du temps ensemble. Après le sexe, ils discutaient toujours. Plus ou moins longuement suivant le temps dont ils disposaient mais ils parlaient. De tout et de rien, de choses futiles et d'autres plus importantes, allant même à échanger leurs avis sur des sujets militaires. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu autant de temps rien que pour eux.

Comme à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Ce temps ils auraient dû le trouver à l'époque où ils formaient un nous et pas maintenant qu'ils se contentaient de rapprochements physiques.

« A ce propos, pour les réunions, ta patience est admirable, rigola Rey. Je crois même que tu l'es plus que moi. C'est sans doute dû au fait que tu es plus habitué que moi. Tu connais ça depuis plus longtemps que moi. Ce rend mon admiration pour ta mère encore plus grande ! »

Terrain glissant, pensa Rey et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir pour sentir qu'il s'était crispé. Pour autant, elle continua pour lui faire part du fond de sa pensée.

« Je t'emmènerai Altan assez tôt pour que vous ayez du temps. Après tout, tu sais où sont tes priorités et je sais qu'elles ne sont clairement pas dans ces réunions interminables bien que tu te révèles assez doué dans l'exercice. Tu es le plus politicien d'entre nous, l'héritage familial probablement.

-J'espère mieux le gérer.

-N'en doutes pas, répondit Rey automatiquement. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le complexe du parent pas assez attentif se trouve chez moi, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle sourit, j'ai une sacré longueur d'avance.

-Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, répondit Ben d'un ton sérieux. »

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement tandis qu'elle se battait encore avec un de ses rubans qui s'était détaché. Elle le lâcha et le fixa.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Tu cherches souvent à me rassurer sur mon rôle de père. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas les mêmes attentions pour toi alors que, je pense, tu en as le besoin. Surtout après ce que j'ai pu te dire et te pousser à faire par colère. »

Cette fois, elle abandonna définitivement l'idée de se rhabiller convenablement. La discussion avait pris une tournure beaucoup trop dramatique pour elle.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te menacer de te reprendre Altan quand je suis arrivé ici. Je ne le pensais pas, c'était juste pour te faire peur. J'étais en colère et te faire mal m'aidait à extérioriser et je savais que ça fonctionnerait mais je n'aurais pas dû te juger, ni remettre en cause ta dévotion envers notre fils. Tu me l'as dit, tu vivais une période difficile et j'en avais parfaitement conscience car j'en étais la cause. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle se sentait prise au dépourvu.

« J'ai été terrifiée et en colère contre toi, contre R2 et Chewie quand j'ai su qu'ils t'en avaient parlé. Je leur ai hurlé dessus ! Mais, elle haussa les épaules, j'ai vite compris par moi-même que tu serais incapable de faire ça, tu avais eu la possibilité de le faire une première fois et tu n'avais rien fait, je savais que ça ne serait pas différent. C'était ta colère qui s'adressait à moi et ça, je pouvais le comprendre même si ça fait toujours mal. Ben, je n'ai pas choisi ce qui est arrivé. J'étais perdue et je crois, qu'à ce moment de vie, même si c'est horrible à admettre c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour accepter la terrible réalité.

-Je sais de quoi tu serais capable pour Altan, je ne remettrai plus jamais cela en doute. Et je sais que ça t'a fait souffrir, tu me l'as montré sur Chandrila. »

Elle se rappela cet instant où elle avait pris sa main et était entrée dans sa tête.

« Je dois y aller, répéta Rey. Mais, merci. »

Elle n'était pas troublée par les mots, seulement par le fait qu'il en ait parlé bien qu'elle appréciait sincèrement ses excuses. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter. Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser pour l'embrasser, juste un baiser et la saveur de sa bouche sur la sienne avant de partir. Mais elle savait que c'était trop en demander. Ben et elle n'avaient établi aucune règle mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que des limites s'étaient imposées d'elle-même.

Elle esquissa un sourire et passa devant lui avant de se retourner tandis qu'il se replongeait dans des données. Et là, elle eut mal, vraiment mal. Il pensait l'avoir chamboulée avec cette histoire sur Altan mais ça, elle lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps contrairement au souvenir auquel elle venait de penser.

Elle n'était jamais revenue ici. Et elle ne pensait pas y remettre les pieds un jour. Pourquoi y pensait-elle subitement maintenant alors qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé en y arrivant ? Ben l'observa quelques secondes mais avant qu'il ne l'interroge, elle lui fit un derrière bref sourire et quitta la pièce avec la pensée qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait précisément à cet endroit.


	55. Partie 6 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour :)**

 **Je suis un peu en retard alors je fais vite ! Merci merci pour vos commentaires et vraiment vous êtes très perspicaces ! Vous avez une lecture de la fanfic qui est très pertinente pour la suite !**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Base de la Résistance – il y a un mois_

 _Le débat était clos, bien que l'ambiance restait tendue, les deux partis avaient pu s's'exprimer librement et relativement dans le calme. Ben s'était justifié et Poe avait confronté ses arguments. De son côté, Rey disposait désormais de beaucoup d'infos sur la suite à donner à la mission et elle ne douterait pas que Finn lui fournirait les détails manquants._

 _Personne n'avait abordé la question des Chevaliers de Ren, ni son départ précipité au sein de l'Ordre. Elle s'y était attendue pourtant mais Poe n'avait pas émis d'avis sur la question. Il lui en ferait probablement part dans un cadre plus privé, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais sa réflexion fut coupée._

 _« Content de te revoir mon garçon. »_

 _Rey se crispa aussitôt, relevant ses yeux vers l'ancien général de l'Alliance Rebelle qui, lui, les avaient fixés sur Ben. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée, ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas encore parlés. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que Lando ait choisi le meilleur moment pour le faire. Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait qu'à retrouver Altan avant de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle savait parfaitement que Ben était dans le même état. Elle avait senti sa fatigue en le quittant. Elle était néanmoins surprise de la relative familiarité qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix de Lando. Elle hasarda un regard vers Ben, elle n'était pas la seule à attendre sa réaction._

 _« Il est vrai, commença Ben, que ça fait longtemps. »_

 _Elle fut étonnée du ton étrangement serein et tout aussi familier avec lequel il lui avait répondu. Ben lui avait avoué avoir connu Lando, sans pour autant en être particulièrement proche et pourtant, leur connaissance l'un de l'autre transparaissait en cet instant._

 _« Tu as changé, reprit Lando, tu as grandi, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Et pourtant, Lando l'observa, je revois en toi le garçon qui est parti rejoindre son oncle pour débuter sa formation. »_

 _Ben se redressa légèrement, laissant pour autant toujours ses mains courir sur la table. Il ne sembla pas perturbé par cette remarque ce qui étonna Rey. Il ne paraissait même pas mal à l'aise que Lando parle de sa vie privée devant autant de témoins. Elle sentait au fond d'elle la volonté de Ben de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de leur invité._

 _Comme elle avait déjà pu s'en faire la remarque, Ben avait appris à se maîtriser. Il était plus calme et elle voyait la maturité chez lui désormais. Une part d'elle l'enviait, elle savait qu'elle restait très impulsive. Etait-ce lié à l'âge ? Ben était plus vieux qu'elle et il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, et la naissance de leur fils et l'arrivée de leurs problèmes pour réussir à se canaliser. Elle espérait ne pas devoir repasser par d'autres épreuves pour arriver à son stade._

 _Mais elle voulait gagner en lucidité elle-aussi. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, se remémorant des choses qu'il avait pu lui dire par le passé. Elle reconnaissait enfin qu'il avait été plus constant qu'elle, davantage dans la maîtrise de ses émotions et sûr de ses choix comme il le lui avait confié._

 _« C'était il y a longtemps, commença Ben. Nous avons tous grandi et choisi des voies différentes de celles empruntées au départ. »_

 _Elle sentait que cette réplique ne s'adressait pas que pour son cas à lui. Elle observa Lando. Ben lui avait confié quelques anecdotes sur le vieil homme notamment sur le rôle qu'il avait pu jouer inconsciemment ou non sur l'éloignement progressif de son père du foyer. Elle inspira longuement, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans ce règlement de compte pourtant passif._

 _« C'est vrai, rigola Lando toujours aussi à l'aise. Qui aurait imaginé voir le dernier des Skywalker s'allier avec la Résistance ? »_

 _Rey se figea. A l'entente de ces mots, elle avait ressenti une sensation bizarre, un besoin qu'elle n'avait nullement ressenti jusqu'à présent mais pendant quelques secondes elle aurait voulu lui hurler au visage que Ben n'était pas le dernier des Skywalker. Altan. Entendre une telle chose venait presque à renier son existence, elle ne le supportait pas. Mais avouer la vérité, ici et maintenant, n'était pas possible. Elle garda sa rancœur pour elle et évita le regard de Ben. Elle ne devait rien montrer._

 _« De la même façon que l'on peut s'interroger sur la nature de votre présence ici. »_

 _Lando esquissa un sourire. Il semblait particulièrement apprécié sa petite joute verbale avec Ben._

 _« Nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous réserve, reprit Lando. Et peut-être trouverons-nous les réponses à nos questions. J'ai hâte de voir ça. »_

 _Ben fit un mouvement de tête et la discussion fut close mais Rey comprit parfaitement que Lando allait encore rester à la base pour une période indéterminée._

 _Le monde se dispersa et Finn s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle fut appelée par Poe._

 _/_

 _Rey tenait fermement la main d'Altan dans la sienne. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Malgré tout, elle se sentait encore épuisée mais heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Ben. Altan courait presque près d'elle et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant l'impatience de son fils de retrouver son père. De son côté, elle avait hâte de lui parler suite au débriefing d'hier._

 _Elle entra dans les appartements et lâcha aussitôt la main de son fils devenu une tornade. Il courait de plus en plus vite ce petit. Elle se tourna vers Chewie et R2 tandis qu'elle s'installait tranquillement sur l'un des canapés. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trous retrouvés de la sorte._

 _Altan repassa devant elle, semblant enfin comprendre que Ben n'était pas encore là._

 _« Il arrive mon trésor. »_

 _Et sur ces paroles, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna et esquissa un sourire en le voyant entrer. Sans ignorer Altan, il ne le prit pas dans ses bras et vint directement s'asseoir près d'elle avant d'esquisser un vague salut de la tête à Chewie et R2._

 _« Pose-moi tes questions, je t'écoute. Je sens ton trouble d'ici. »_

 _Et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Rey aurait préféré qu'il s'occupe de leur fils plutôt qu'elle, elle se sentait infantilisée et pourtant il avait vu juste et elle lui donna vite raison._

 _« Il va rester. Ça m'inquiète de ne pas savoir ce qu'il te veut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne. Et, je ne veux pas enfermer Altan, il n'est pas en prison ici ! Il est chez lui et j'ai envie de le laisser courir et jouer où il veut mais je ne peux pas car il est là ! Et ne me dis pas encore une fois de cesser de paniquer, ce n'est pas de la panique, seulement de la lassitude, je veux récupérer ma vie et un environnement sain pour Altan et toi. »_

 _Il continuait à la fixer de son regard sombre. Elle s'était naturellement penchée lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé mais sa façon de la regarder la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer et des souvenirs de la veille remontèrent par automatisme dans son esprit. Sa température monta aussitôt en flèche lorsqu'il fit un léger mouvement en avant et elle refoula l'envie de tendre sa bouche vers la sienne, préférant se redresser pour plus de sécurité. Elle en avait envie mais elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer, elle était venue discuter et nullement pour d'autres raisons sinon elle n'aurait pas emmené toute la famille avec elle. Une partie d'elle regretta sa décision car elle constata bien vite que maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau goûté à Ben, elle aurait du mal à y résister._

 _« Je t'ai trouvé extrêmement calme face à lui. Je suis admirative de ton self-control, reprit Rey pour chasser ses pensées. A ta place, je crois que j'aurais été mal à l'aise._

 _-Il aurait pu aller plus loin. Il a relativement bien esquivé les sujets qui fâchent, finit par répondre Ben. Et sois patiente, il va finir par lâcher l'affaire. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce qu'il veut. Altan et toi, vous allez récupérer une vie normale très bientôt._

 _-Tu as raison et pour le reste, iI n'aurait pas osé. Pas devant tout le monde. C'est trop privé pour être évoqué en public, il te connaît à minima et ils respectaient tes parents. »_

 _Elle se pinça les lèvres._

 _« A ce propos, on n'en a jamais parlé mais suite à ce que tu m'as dit sur ta mère la dernière fois, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être… »_

 _Et elle fut coupée par Altan qui sauta entre eux. Rey sourit face à l'attitude son fils qui réclamait l'attention de ses deux parents, et plus particulièrement celle de son père. Rey caressa son visage et joua avec ses cheveux quelques secondes._

 _« Il ne le montre pas mais crois-moi, il est épuisé, à cette heure il dort d'habitude. C'est la sieste. Et je crois qu'il aimerait que je me taise pour que tu puisses t'occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rey à l'attention d'Altan en le chatouillant gentiment._

 _-C'est possible de faire les deux en même temps, répondit Ben. »_

 _Il se leva sous son regard perplexe._

 _« Suis-moi. »_

 _Il prit Altan dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Rey resta quelques secondes sur le canapé, interdite. Elle regarda Chewie et R2 puis le wookie admit qu'il ne serait pas contre une petite sieste. Rey rigola et haussa les épaules avant de se lever._

 _Elle entra dans la chambre et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Altan déjà à moitié endormi et en boule au milieu du lit. Elle venait de comprendre où Ben voulait en venir._

 _« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça, murmura Rey, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Je sais. »_

 _Durant les premiers mois d'Altan, ils adoraient le laisser dormir entre eux de cette façon, au milieu du lit, tandis qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Elle sourit. Cette habitude lui avait manquée et c'était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs de cette période._

 _« Il risque de prendre plus de place, constata Rey, surtout dans cette position. »_

 _Pour autant, elle commença à enlever ses chaussures et quelques couches de vêtements superflus pour être plus à l'aise avant de se glisser près de son fils. Il dormait presque déjà. Elle releva les yeux vers Ben qui s'installait à son tour, de l'autre côté d'Altan, et qui pencha aussi ses yeux sur leur fils._

 _Ben se mit sur le dos, admirant le plafond d'un air absent tandis qu'elle l'observait toujours avant de se mettre dans la même position que lui. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Ben venir caresser distraitement quelques mèches de ses cheveux._

 _« Que voulais-tu me proposer avant qu'Altan ne nous interrompe ? Tu parlais de quelque chose en rapport avec ma mère. »_

 _Elle se tourna vers lui et sa main glissa légèrement sur son visage, pour autant il n'arrêta pas jouer avec la mèche qui glissait entre ses doigts._

 _« Je suppose que tu dois l'avoir déduit mais ici c'est en quelque sorte notre quartier général depuis plusieurs années. On a bien été dans d'autres bases mais celle-ci est notre principale et la Résistance est assez fière d'avoir pulvérisé le record d'années sans s'être fait repérer. Bref, elle déglutit et reprit plus sérieusement, ta mère est ici Ben. »_

 _Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement quelques secondes avant de reprendre doucement._

 _« Je sais, admit Ben._

 _-Je me suis dit, continua Rey avec une certaine fébrilité, que je pourrais faire pour toi ce que tu m'as permis d'accomplir il y a des années maintenant. Elle se releva sur un coude et le regarda. Il détourna son regard du plafond pour poser ses yeux dans les siens. Dire au revoir. »_

 _Il souffla longuement. De tout évidence, il hésitait et nul besoin de la Force pour sentir son tiraillement._

 _« Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'y ai jamais songé. Cette idée est venue dans mon esprit plus d'une fois. Il regarda à nouveau le plafond. Pour autant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bonne mais, j'apprécie sincèrement que tu me le proposes._

 _-Si tu as peur que quelqu'un te voit, Chewie, R2 et moi pouvons nous assurer de te laisser une certaine tranquillité et la Résistance ne peut pas t'en empêcher, si ce point t'inquiète. Quoi qu'ils disent, tu es et restera son fils à jamais. Cette visite te revient de droit et selon moi, tu n'as pas à les en informer._

 _-Peut-être plus tard. »_

 _Et Rey se laissa retomber, la main de Ben courant toujours dans ses cheveux, frôlant parfois sa nuque. Elle n'insista pas comprenant qu'il n'était, de toute évidence, pas prêt pour cette épreuve._

 _« Tu y es déjà allée ?_

 _-Non, admit Rey dans un souffle. Je t'ai fait part de ma honte la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé. Une part de moi est effrayée de devoir lui parler de ces choses sur sa tombe. Mais, ne parlons pas de moi, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit._

 _-Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. Je ne me sens simplement pas encore prêt. Et j'ai naïvement cru qu'elle aurait eu le droit de rejoindre la Force elle aussi. »_

 _Rey plissa les sourcils d'incompréhension._

 _« Comment aurait-elle pu ?_

 _-Bien que n'ayant pas appris à la maîtriser, tu as dû te rendre compte que ma mère y était sensible._

 _-Il m'arrivait parfois de la sentir mais c'était comme une brise légère. Je pense qu'elle l'utilisait davantage à l'instinct, dans ses prises de décision et dans les moments d'urgence._

 _-C'est grâce à elle que je savais qu'Altan finirait par te faire comprendre qu'il était un petit garçon lorsqu'il était dans ton ventre. Tu n'éprouvais certes pas la nature du lien qui me lie à lui mais je savais qu'il finirait par se manifester à toi, de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec ma mère via la Force. Elle m'avait sentie en elle. »_

 _Rey ne dit rien, surprise de cette révélation très personnelle. Alors comme ça Leia avait vécu la même expérience qu'elle avec Ben, elle avait pu se connecter à lui grâce à la Force et comprendre qu'elle attendait un fils._

 _« Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Ça vient de me revenir tout à coup. Elle était toujours fière de ce souvenir._

 _-Pourquoi pensais-tu qu'elle rejoindrait la Force ?_

 _-Parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle méritait cette paix. »_

 _Rey se releva à nouveau et l'observa. Elle ne lui mentirait pas, si Leia était certes partie sereinement, elle se doutait bien que la princesse n'était pas, pour autant, partie le cœur léger et soulagé. Si Ben souffrait de n'avoir jamais pu la revoir, il en avait été de même pour la Générale bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué. Mais elle se tut, ne voulant pas augmenter le poids de la culpabilité que Ben subissait déjà. Elle plissa les lèvres avant de continuer._

 _« Ben, tu m'as dit avoir accepté l'offre de la Résistance pour ta mère..._

 _-En partie pour ma mère, oui, la coupa Ben. »_

 _Elle l'observa, un peu déstabilisée de cette précision._

 _« Tu ne pensais pas mériter la chance d'avoir une famille, continua Rey et je sais que tu essaies de te pardonner à toi-même et de te racheter pour tout ce qui a pu se passer mais, Ben, tu sembles complètement ignorer le fait que, toi aussi, tu méritais mieux que tout ce qu'on a pu te donner. »_

 _Cette vérité elle se l'était avouée il y a des années, quand elle avait appris à le connaître lui et son histoire, mais n'avait jamais osé lui en parler de façon aussi direct._

 _« Ta famille aurait dû se battre pour toi, elle déglutit, j'aurais dû me battre davantage pour toi, pour nous. Ici, celui qui mérite les choses, c'est toi. Tu connais mon affection pour ta mère, ton père et ton oncle mais ils ont tous échoués avec toi et s'il faut apprendre à pardonner, il ne faut pas non plus s'accabler. Tu n'as pas mérité tout ce qui t'es arrivé et tu aurais dû être accompagné, protégé comme tu aurais dû l'être. Ne crois pas que je fasse de toi une victime, je sais faire la part des choses et je connais les responsabilités de chacun, les choix qui ont été faits. »_

 _Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes._

 _« Je t'ai déjà exprimé le dégoût que m'inspire le geste qu'a pu avoir Luke envers toi et je reconnais enfin que si je n'ai rien dit à Leia pour notre lien, c'est qu'une partie de moi, ne pouvait oublier qu'elle était aussi responsable de ce qu'il t'était arrivé et que je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. »_

 _Elle inspira, il regardait toujours ostensiblement le plafond._

 _« Et pourtant, j'aime à croire qu'elle sait de là où elle est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Pour leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort sur toi. Ils ne te connaissaient pas et ils n'ont pas cherché à te récupérer. Ta mère méritait la paix mais toi aussi, et tu as la chance d'être en vie. Et je suis sûre que tu peux accomplir de grandes choses. Pour toi, moi, Altan et tous les autres. »_

 _Elle se doutait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas dû être à l'aise mais elle avait soudain ressenti le besoin qu'il le sache. Elle l'avait enfin senti prêt à l'entendre depuis qu'elle le savait plus en paix grâce au travail qu'il avait accompli sur lui-même. Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle le regarda de longues secondes, silencieusement, avant de venir saisir sa main qui caressait toujours ses cheveux et d'y poser tendrement ses lèvres avant de se laisser retomber. Ben remit sa main sous sa nuque, la caressant plus franchement et elle préféra changer, plus ou moins, de sujet._

 _« Luke vient-il toujours te voir ? Je lui ai demandé mais il a refusé de me répondre. Les visites se font de plus en plus rares de mon côté et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression d'être une source de déception de plus en plus grande. »_

 _Elle se rappela leur dernière conversation. Elle n'allait pas bien ce jour-là et elle n'avait pas montré la meilleure image d'elle-même. Elle grogna quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un rire ironique._

 _« Et en même temps, commença Rey à voix basse, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à se manifester. »_

 _Assurément, Luke allait lui donner son avis sur ses coucheries avec Ben enfin pas sur cet aspect là mais plutôt sur les conséquences possibles. Et que lui répondrait-elle ? Elle ne le savait elle-même, elle n'y avait pas songé et ne voulait pas. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions et était bien décidée à laisser faire les choses._

 _« Pourquoi ? questionna Ben. »_

 _Et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir eu cette remarque à voix haute._

 _« On a couché ensemble. Si à moi ça m'a plu, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit du même avis, admit Rey avec sincérité. »_

 _A ces quelques mots prononcés, les doigts de Ben qui jouaient toujours négligemment dans son cou semblaient la brûler subitement. Si elle était perturbée, lui ne semblait pas l'être et il continuait toujours à la toucher du bout des doigts._

 _« Enfin, bien évidemment je ne parle pas de l'aspect physique des choses… ça, ça ne le regarde pas. »_

 _Heureusement pour elle, Ben semblait vouloir adopter la même stratégique qu'elle sur ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, à savoir ne pas se soucier pour le moment des conséquences. Après tout, ils étaient même d'accord pour continuer, songea Rey._

 _Subitement, elle se saisit de sa main et la retira de son cou, la gardant néanmoins pressée dans la sienne._

 _« Arrête, stp. »_

 _Sinon, elle allait craquer et ils ne pouvaient se le permettre avec Altan entre eux et Chewie et R2 de l'autre côté. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle reviendrait le voir et que, cette fois, ils laisseraient parler leur désir bien qu'elle se sentait un peu fébrile à cette idée. Si hier la spontanéité leur avait permis de ne pas trop réfléchir et qu'ils avaient simplement laissé les événements arriver, revenir de son plein gré lui demanderait du courage. Elle chassa ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça._

 _Heureusement pour elle, il sembla capituler et ne pas se formaliser de sa demande car, quand elle lâcha sa main, il ne revint pas vers elle. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond, elle les ferma et inspira profondément._

 _« Et donc pour Luke ?_

 _-Pourquoi accepterais-je de te répondre alors que lui non ? »_

 _Elle était déçue mais, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux clos, elle sourit car elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison dans sa réponse. Après tout, il avait le droit de garder cette information pour lui._

 _« Et pour le reste, reprit Ben, c'est entre lui et toi. Je ne préfère pas m'en mêler bien que j'aimerais autant qu'il ne s'occupe pas de ça. On est assez grands pour savoir ce que l'on veut et en gérer les conséquences, si on le désire._

 _-Tu as raison, admit Rey. »_

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement lorsqu'elle sentit sa main effleurer son bras doucement et remonter sous sa poitrine avant de descendre vers son ventre. Elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il s'était largement penché pour pouvoir l'atteindre de cette façon sans écraser leur fils. Elle le regarda et déglutit. Elle posa ses mains sur le matelas et poussa vers l'arrière pour se relever légèrement. Sa main quitta son ventre pour retrouver sa nuque tandis qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers elle._

 _Elle céda et saisit son cou à son tour, de ses deux mains, pour approcher sa bouche encore plus rapidement vers la sienne. Elle se redressa complètement et ouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leur étreinte. Elle haleta de ce rapprochement et caressa sa langue de la sienne avec passion. Il laissa glisser une de ses mains sur sa hanche et la pression qu'il y mettait la grisa. Il se retenait, de toute évidence. Rey faisait tout pour être discrète malgré qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'être mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller leur fils, ni éveiller les soupçons de leurs amis._

 _Pour autant, l'écart obligé entre eux limitait leurs accès. Ben dût penser la même chose car il se détacha d'elle subitement et vint saisir une de ses jambes dans le but clair de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait venir de son côté du lit. Elle ne réfléchit pas et se laissa guider jusqu'à lui, prenant garde toutefois de par blesser leur progéniture._

 _Une fois de l'autre côté, elle atterrit sur ses cuisses s'asseyant sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se jeta sur lui. Il se redressa, une main dans son cou et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins et intensifia ses baisers._

 _Machinalement, elle commença à enlever ses propres vêtements laissant ses mains glisser sur son haut pour en enlever les morceaux de tissus qui se croisaient devant. Il l'aida dans l'exercice, tirant dessus pour accéder à ce qu'ils renfermaient tandis qu'il y descendait avec sa bouche, passant de son cou à sa clavicule._

 _« Maître Ren, grésilla la console près de son lit. »_

 _Alors qu'ils avaient à nouveau uni leurs bouches, ils se détachèrent et Ben se tourna vers la console._

 _« Le Capitaine Niga vous attend pour son rapport. »_

 _Et la connexion se coupa. Rey se laissa un peu retomber sur Ben, masquant mal sa déception de cette interruption. Il la saisit par le cou, l'embrassa sans ménagement et tandis qu'elle se penchait haletante pour en demander davantage, il se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un souffle agacé, les mains toujours ancrées sur ses hanches._

 _Les mains sur son torse, elle souffla à son tour. La récréation était terminée._

 _/_

Rey était assise sur une caisse dans le Faucon à essayer de réparer un composant récalcitrant. Le vaisseau avait subi quelques mauvais coups à Felucia et depuis, lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps et qu'elle n'était ni avec Altan, ni avec Ben, elle passait faire des réparations.

Elle appréciait ce temps pour elle. C'était reposant et elle avait toujours adoré faire de la mécanique. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête facilement. R2 lui tendit une autre pince. Elle grimaça peu convaincue de leur idée.

« Je suis sceptique que cela fonctionne mais bon, elle souffla en se passant une main sur le visage, y a qu'en essayant qu'on saura.

-Je suis particulièrement fier de constater que quelqu'un cherche toujours à entretenir cette vieille carcasse. »

Automatiquement, elle releva son visage vers leur visiteur et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit Lando entrer dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que tu ignores que cet appareil m'appartenait avant de devenir le vaisseau mythique de Han Solo. »

Elle sourit à nouveau et laissa de côté son ouvrage.

« Si, Chewie me l'a dit. Une histoire fortement intéressante. »

Elle se leva et essuya ses mains sales sur un chiffon avant de s'approcher du vieil homme. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier durant ce mois passé ensemble. Et elle le voyait moins comme une menace.

« Je suis contente que Chewie ait trouvé une nouvelle alliée. J'ai toujours cru qu'il hériterait du Faucon mais je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il vole avec toi. Il parle d'ailleurs de toi avec énormément d'affection, sourit Lando.

-Après, elle déglutit, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne voulais pas du Faucon. Enfin, elle se reprit, pour moi aussi il lui revenait de droit. Mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'en serait jamais le pilote. Ce n'était pas sa place. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait supporté, ajouta Rey à voix basse. Alors, Leia et lui m'ont dit de veiller sur le vaisseau. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'en suis vraiment digne.

-Tu as prouvé que tu l'étais et s'ils te l'ont donné crois-moi c'est qu'ils t'en estimaient digne. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé à n'importe qui et en plus tu continues de l'entretenir ! Tu es d'une patience sans limite. Han aurait adoré ça mais il aurait surtout aimé que tu apprécies Chewie comme lui l'appréciait.

-Il est de ma famille, confia Rey à propos du wookie. »

Lando sourit à sa réponse donnée au tac au tac mais elle le pensait très sincèrement et n'avait pas honte de le dire, au contraire.

« Et tu as raison, reprit Lando. Il n'en voulait pas de ce vaisseau. Pour lui, il revenait à un autre Solo. »

Rey s'était déjà faite cette remarque par le passé. Ben aurait dû hériter du vaisseau à la mort de son père si la situation avait été différente. Elle s'était plu à imaginer Chewie et lui ensemble et avait même confié ses imaginations loufoques au wookie qui avait répondu avec une joie non dissimulée, qu'un Solo hériterait bien du vaisseau un jour où l'autre même s'il espérait le plus tard possible.

Bien sûr, s'était dit Rey. Il avait raison. Le vaisseau, s'il tenait jusque-là au vu des traitements qu'ils subissaient, finirait par retourner à un membre de la famille avec Altan. Elle sourit se rappelant également l'ajout que le wookie avait fini par beugler avant de la laisser à ses occupations. Il lui avait confié que, d'une certaine façon, le vaisseau était tout de même au main d'un Solo. « Tu es la compagne de Ben. » avait-il ajouté avec naturel. Rey sourit à Lando, masquant ses pensées du mieux qu'elle pouvait ne pouvant empêcher, néanmoins, une dernière réflexion.

Elle se rappela que Ben, à une époque pas si lointaine, lui avait proposé implicitement d'officialiser légalement leur union en l'invitant à le rejoindre sous ce terme de « compagne » au sein de l'Ordre de Ren. Elle se souvint du regard qu'il lui avait jeté, alors qu'ils se disputaient, mais qu'elle avait reconnu que oui, elle aurait accepté de prendre son nom s'ils avaient été dans la même direction tous les deux. Elle ravala ce souvenir et se reconcentra sur Lando.

« On m'a dit que tu étais là quand c'est arrivé. Ton ami Finn m'en a parlé vu qu'il y était aussi. J'aimerais tellement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je savais Ben perdu, Leia et Han m'en avaient parlé mais, ces histoires autour de la Force ont toujours été bizarres pour moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Je croyais qu'il s'était juste égaré un moment. Ça n'avait jamais été un mauvais garçon, au contraire, pour un gosse je l'avais toujours trouvé intelligent. Je ne l'ai jamais revu après son départ pour vivre avec Luke mais Han m'en a parlé de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas père mais j'avais compris que leur relation n'était pas ce qu'elle devait être.

-Vous parlez de relation parents-enfants à une personne qui a été abandonnée, je ne suis pas bon juge pour savoir ce qui est normal ou non. »

La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est que Ben était un excellent père pour Altan. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point l'amour qu'il avait pour lui pouvait transparaître à ce point. « C'est la même chose pour toi » lui avait un jour rétorqué Chewie lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, mais elle n'avait su déterminer s'il parlait d'elle lorsqu'elle regardait Altan ou de Ben lorsqu'il la regardait elle.

« Je pense, reprit néanmoins Rey, qu'elle était ce qu'elle était mais qu'il y avait surtout beaucoup d'incompréhension et de non-dits entre eux.

-Han n'était pas fait pour être père. Rey se figea à ces paroles très dures. Ce n'est pas un reproche, ajouta Lando en voyant son visage, c'est juste un fait. Je ne doute pas qu'il aimait Ben plus que tout, je me souviens de sa joie quand ce fils est né. Lando sourit et Rey vit le voile du souvenir passer dans ses yeux. Mais, il ne se sentait simplement pas à l'aise dans cet exercice. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance, il était dépassé comme le fait d'être marié et rangé, ça ne lui correspondait tout simplement pas et pourtant il a toujours essayé de faire au mieux. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ben, ni de sa personnalité ou de sa faculté à percevoir la Force. Leia et Han auraient eu un autre enfant, il aurait eu droit au même traitement et je crois que c'est justement ce que le général de l'Ordre de Ren ignore. Malgré tout, cela n'excuse pas les agissements. D'aucun des deux. Alors, reprit Lando subitement sur un ton moins nostalgique, tu étais là. »

Rey ne savait trop quoi dire pour étancher la peine de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle et qui essayait simplement de comprendre. Elle se revit face à Leia avant de partir voir Maître Luke, qui lui avait posé la même question sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à trouver les mots à l'époque alors maintenant, avec son lien avec Ben, cela lui semblait impossible.

« J'étais là oui, répéta Rey, mais je crois que je n'ai toujours pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. »

Elle avait opté pour la franchise. Elle ressentait de la compassion pour Lando qui avait perdu un ami proche.

« Je comprends. Ça a dû être tellement étrange pour vous. Vous veniez de connaître Han et vous ne saviez rien ou presque de Kylo Ren.

-Il l'a appelé Ben, murmura Rey. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert son prénom et il l'a aussi appelé « mon fils ». Ça m'a troublée, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et comment un tel geste était possible. J'avais déjà été confrontée à Kylo Ren sur Starkiller, ajouta Rey, il m'avait faite prisonnière. Il voulait une information que je pouvais lui fournir mais j'ignorais tellement de choses à ce moment-là. »

Elle souffla, réfléchissant quelques secondes. Elle repensait rarement à tout ça. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie.

« J'ai tout de suite apprécié Han, sourit Rey. J'étais comme une enfant qui découvrait que son héros était bien réel. C'était fascinant. Et il m'a aidé, confia Rey, malgré son caractère bien trempé. Sa mort m'a causé beaucoup de peine. Tout comme celle de Leia. »

Lando s'approcha d'elle, un air compatissant sur le visage.

« Oui, dans tes mots je reconnais bien Han ! rigola l'ancien général. Moi aussi, reprit Lando plus sérieusement, quand sa mort m'est parvenue et qu'on m'a appris que c'était Kylo Ren qui l'avait tué. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le croire. Je n'ai pas osé tout de suite contacter Leia, la pauvre devait être bouleversée et je n'étais pas sûr de ne pas craquer.

-Je crois que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour l'aider. Leia était davantage sereine lorsqu'elle nous a quittée. »

Rey trouva que cette discussion faisait étrangement écho à celle qu'elle avait eu avec Ben quelques semaines plus tôt. La discussion devenait trop sérieuse et même si Rey aurait aimé le questionner, elle y renonça par sécurité et préféra revenir sur un terrain moins dangereux.

« Comme ça Chewie vous a parlé de moi ? rebondit Rey avec un sourire. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez parlé derrière mon dos tous les deux.

-Oui, nous sommes de vieux amis lui et moi. R2 aussi d'ailleurs et les deux semblent te vouer un culte sans borne. Je me demande ce que tu as fait. »

Rey sourit. Tant de raisons bien que toutes tournaient probablement autour de Ben…

« Croyez-moi Lando, entre eux et moi, c'est moi qui leur doit énormément. Elle haussa les sourcils en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour elle. Je ne leur serai jamais assez redevable. Une vie ne suffirait pas, termina Rey.

-A ce point ? rigola Lando en penchant ses yeux vers R2 qui s'avançait vers eux en entendant parler de lui.

-Oh que oui… »

Et elle n'exagérait même pas en songeant que Chewie se trouvait en ce moment même avec son enfant qu'elle avait justement eu avec le meurtrier de Han, dans les appartements de celui-ci.

« Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, à moi aussi, un nombre incalculable de fois ! »

Et Rey rigola, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête alors que Lando la salua pour partir. Elle commençait à retourner à son ouvrage quand R2 roula dans sa direction en bipant avec ironie : « Si Lando savait avec qui Ben se trouvait en ce moment… l'enfant illégitime. ».

Rey se retourna profondément choquée et se pencha pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls mais elle ne voyait rien, ni ressentait personne dans la Force.

« Illégitime ? répéta Rey les lèvres pincées. Tu n'as pas honte de traiter Altan de la sorte ? »

Mais le droïde ne se formalisa pas de sa fausse colère et en profitant même pour ajouter qu'il savait que ça la ferait réagir. Rey rigola. Elle en voulait nullement à R2. Elle rangea les outils avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie non sans se tourner vers R2 une dernière fois.

« Il est justement temps que j'aille récupérer mon enfant du pêché ! »

Et elle poussa R2 du pied avec nonchalance.

« Ben n'avait pas dit qu'il pouvait le garder une heure ? bipa R2 avouant auparavant que sa réplique était excellente.

-Si, car après il a un rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Niga.

-Alors, il leur reste 20 minutes, constata R2.

-Oui, mais toi comme moi savons à quel point il est difficile, pour na pas dire presque surhumain, d'enlever cet enfant des bras de son père. 20 minutes seront amplement nécessaires. Rey rumina. C'est sûr que si ça avait été l'inverse, il aurait déjà sauté de mes bras pour repartir.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! bipa R2. Je croyais que ça t'était passé ! Tu sais que Ben a raison quand il explique l'attitude d'Altan à son écart. C'est parce qu'il passe nettement moins de temps que toi avec lui. »

Rey sourit.

« Mais oui, je le sais, je plaisantais car je savais que ça te ferait réagir ! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil et R2 sembla vouloir continuer à pousser le vice lorsqu'il lança qu'elle pourrait aussi passer du temps avec Ben de cette façon. Sauf si ce n'était pas déjà le cas car elle s'absentait souvent ces temps-ci, avait ajouté l'astromech.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends ? R2 bipa. Comment ça, ça crève les yeux ? répéta Rey.

Et cette dernière s'arrêta quand il ajouta simplement « Tu souris, Rey. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel sourire, c'est le sourire. Celui un peu niais. Il suffit que le mot Ben soit prononcé et hop, il apparaît ! »

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Rey.

-Si, si. On te connaît mais pas encore suffisamment visiblement… enfin dans mon cas. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, de quoi lui parlait-il encore ? En tout cas, elle constata que Chewie et lui n'avaient pas lâché l'affaire.

« J'ai perdu, continua le petit droïde dans des bips stridents et que Rey qualifierait de dépités. Vous avez cédé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Chewie avait raison, vous avez replongé dès que vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls trop longtemps !

-Comment ça tu as perdu ? le questionna Rey. Et replongés ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle se figea lorsque R2 bipa avec sa nonchalance habituelle « Qui a sauté sur l'autre en premier ? » et Rey éclata de rire arrêtant de feindre qu'elle n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir. Elle aurait dû se sentir gênée mais bizarrement il n'en fut rien, elle ne comptait pas nier et, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu.

« C'était une décision conjointe. Et elle haussa un sourcil rieur. Attends, c'était si prévisible ? »

Elle préféra ignorer le bipement capricieux de R2.

« Néanmoins, ça n'explique pas cette histoire de « perdu », insista Rey.

-On avait simplement parié sur le temps que vous remettriez à vous rapprocher avec Chewie. Dès que Ben a mis un pied dans cette base, on savait que vous étiez perdus.

-Pourtant les retrouvailles n'ont pas été chaleureuses, tu étais là je te rappelle. Attendez, s'arrêta Rey subitement, vous avez parié sur notre vie privée ?

-Oui, Ben et toi, c'est toute une histoire… et il faut suivre. On en a d'autres en cours. »

Rey recula. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée ou dépitée. D'un autre côté, au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient subi par ricochés, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils en soient arrivés à de telles mesures pour anticiper l'avenir. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur tout le reste.

« Et je peux savoir de quoi ils parlent ?

-De choses et d'autres, bipa R2 et Rey sourit. Mais je peux te confier le plus important, on ne s'interroge non pas sur la possibilité mais plutôt sur quand vous aurez votre deuxième enfant… »

Le sourire de Rey s'effaça aussitôt. Elle trouvait cette histoire de paris plutôt drôles car elle savait qu'ils l'avaient fait avec bienveillance et dans le seul espoir de les voir réunis pour de bons mais ce que venait de dire R2 la chamboula plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ce qui n'échappa pas au droïde.

« Ça, ça n'arrivera pas, finit par répondre Rey. Quand on voit les conséquences qu'ont eu le premier…je ne veux pas réitérer l'expérience. Pas maintenant, pas enfin que… »

Elle s'arrêta. R2 recula et sembla l'observer, comme s'il avait pu déceler un mal plus profond mais Rey coupa court à toute interrogation de sa part.

« Félicite Chewie de ma part ! Il a été plus perspicace que toi et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, sourit Rey. Allons rejoindre Ben et Altan, j'ai terriblement envie de les embrasser tous les deux. »


	56. Partie 6 - Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! et encore merci pour votre soutien. Ca avance doucement mais sûrement ;)**

 **Chapitre 3**

Rey venait de confier Altan à Rose et elle laissa un sourire se répandre sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait étrangement bien, détendue et simplement heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation, elle la savoura. Elle était chanceuse que Lando se soit décidé, la semaine passée, à aller récupérer les ressources promises à la Résistance lors de son arrivée.

Depuis son départ, elle savourait de pouvoir à nouveau sortir librement avec Altan. Aussitôt qu'elle s'était assurée qu'il était bien parti, elle avait prétexté devoir aller méditer pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et foncer à son lieu d'entraînement. Un demi-mensonge en vérité car elle avait bien profité, au départ, de cette sortie pour s'entraîner un peu et ne faire qu'un avec la Force.

/

 _Lieu d'entraînement – il y a une semaine_

 _Elle était allongée sur l'herbe, elle avait les yeux clos et son esprit était à l'écoute de la nature. Elle se sentait bien, relaxée. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi en communion avec la Force. Elle percevait le vent, l'humidité dans l'air, la vie de la faune locale et bien sûr les pas d'Altan qui couraient près d'elle, encore plus heureux qu'elle d'être à l'extérieur. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit une autre aura._

 _Elle ne bougea pas et continua sa méditation quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser pour s'asseoir. Elle observa Altan qui montrait un caillou d'un air admiratif à son père. Ben se mit à sa hauteur et se saisit du présent sous les yeux emplis de joie de son fils. Ben resta près de lui, desserra son poing et fit léviter la pierre provoquant l'hilarité d'Altan et sa fascination. Rey sourit, leur fils avait toujours été fan des objets « qui flottent » pour reprendre ses termes. Ben la fit tourner avant de l'immobiliser à nouveau dans sa main. Altan rigola et se précipita à la recherche d'autres pierres en ne masquant pas sa joie._

 _Rey leva la main et d'un geste discret attira la pierre à elle sous le regard surpris de Ben._

 _« Tu as toujours aimé faire ça avec lui. Elle sourit. Belle utilisation de la Force, ton oncle serait ravi, lui qui m'a bien fait comprendre que la Force ne servait pas qu'à « soulever des rochers ». Et pourtant, rigola Rey, en ce moment je ne fais que d'y penser. »_

 _Elle se souvint de l'idée saugrenue qu'elle avait eue sur Felucia et sourit en revoyant la tête de Finn. Elle se reconcentra sur Ben qui la regardait étrangement._

 _« Je suis surprise de te voir ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta présence. Elle se tut. Mais je m'en réjouis, ne crois pas le contraire._

 _-Ce serait tout de même dommage d'être si près et de ne pas profiter de votre présence, répondit-il avec sérieux._

 _-Je suis d'accord. On n'a déjà perdu tellement de temps ensemble, il faut en profiter au maximum maintenant. Elle lui tendit sa main. Viens près de moi. »_

 _Elle le trouvait plutôt distant mais fut soulagée lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et qu'il lui tendit sa main bien qu'elle regretta le contact rugueux de son gant contre sa peau. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle le regarda de biais. Il avait relâché sa main et elle constata qu'elle s'était trompée, il n'était pas distant mais soucieux. Elle effleura délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui attira enfin son attention sur elle._

 _« Parfois, commença Rey, j'aimerais à nouveau savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans. Elle caressa sa tempe. Des moments comme maintenant, ajouta Rey dans un souffle. Tu as l'air préoccupé. »_

 _Elle laissa retomber sa main, relevant ses genoux et y posant les avant-bras avant de jeter un œil sur Altan qui était en train de créer une montagne de cailloux dans le but évident que Ben ou elle la détruise ensuite._

 _« Je me trompe ? finit-elle par demander sans le regarder._

 _-Oui et non, mais il ne s'agit que de politique. Ne parlons pas de ça. Pas dans ces moment-là. »_

 _Et il saisit sa main, passant un doigt sur son dos avec douceur. Elle souffla, ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui, posant son front contre sa joue._

 _« Ça se développe, articula Ben. Tu as dû le sentir. C'est omniprésent autour de lui. Bientôt il comprendra qu'il pourra faire voler les pierres lui-même._

 _-Je sais. Je la sens grandir en lui un peu chaque jour. Mais ça ne m'inquiète pas, je me suis renseignée et il me semble qu'autrefois les enfants étaient diagnostiqués, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, vers son âge._

 _-Oui, qu'ils y étaient sensibles, mais généralement ils avaient une bonne année de plus que lui. A mon avis, dans un an, Altan maîtrisera parfaitement l'envol de simples pierres._

 _-Si jeune ! s'étonna Rey. Tu l'as senti à quel âge pour toi ?_

 _-Je ne serai le dire exactement, mais je n'étais pas aussi jeune et pourtant, selon mon oncle, mon éveil à la Force s'est fait très tôt. Mais je pense que le fait qu'Altan évolue avec des parents la maîtrisant, puisse avoir un impact sur sa propre sensibilité. Il la sent en nous. Il nous voit la contrôler. Il l'a toujours connue. Avec notre lien d'abord pendant ta grossesse et puis avec celui qu'il développe avec chacun de nous. Il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder. Il a réessayé d'entrer en contact avec toi ?_

 _-Non. »_

 _Elle ne masqua pas sa déception et baissa les yeux, également triste qu'il se soit éloigné d'elle._

 _« Ça viendra le moment venu. Je ne me doute pas que malgré ses petits yeux innocents, il recherche une solution pour avoir ce lien avec sa mère. »_

 _Elle le regarda, un peu surprise._

 _« Tu en es sûr ? le questionna Rey._

 _-Oui, parfois, Ben reprit le caillou dans sa main pour le faire flotter devant lui, je sens qu'il s'interroge sur le lien que je partage avec lui. Il, Ben s'arrêta comme cherchant ses mots, il tâtonne. Il la ressent et il se doute que ça s'utilise._

 _-Tu crois, commença timidement Rey, qu'en dehors du vôtre il ait pu ressentir celui qui nous unissait avant ? Il le ressentait pendant la grossesse puisqu'il était à l'intérieur de moi mais une fois né, est-ce qu'il a pu garder cette faculté ? Est-ce qu'il a pu sentir, elle hésita, qu'il s'est brisé ? »_

 _Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle ne dit plus rien, se concentrant sur la pierre que Ben faisait toujours tourner devant lui._

 _« Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Ben. Mais il a clairement perçu les tensions et nul besoin de ressentir la Force pour ça. »_

 _Rey se redressa, elle était toujours penchée vers lui mais clairement l'ambiance entre eux ne lui permettait plus une telle proximité. Elle n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet du lien. Bien qu'il l'avait dernièrement rouvert, dans des conditions extrêmes certes, ils n'étaient pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre à revenir sur ce sujet._

 _« Maman, regarde ! »_

 _Et Altan trotta dans sa direction, fier comme jamais de sa montagne de pierres. Rey sourit et se leva pour aller dans sa direction et admirer son chef d'œuvre._

 _« Fais flotter ! demanda Altan impatient. »_

 _Rey tendit la main et les pierres se mirent à s'élever avant de tourbillonner entre elles de façon harmonieuse tandis qu'elle jouait avec lui en les éloignant dès qu'il essayait d'en saisir une. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit l'une des mains de Ben se placer sur son abdomen. Il se colla à elle, son ventre contre son dos, avant d'appuyer son menton sur son épaule droite._

 _Déconcentrée, Altan fut ravi de pouvoir attraper quelques pierres en lui montrant fièrement._

 _« Je crois, murmura Ben, que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir savoir ce que l'autre a dans la tête. »_

 _Elle frissonna, sentant son souffle sur sa peau et son autre main rejoindre la première, tout contre elle, la serrant contre lui avec une certaine possessivité. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, l'obligeant à relever son manteau. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Altan, n'oubliant cependant pas de laisser se main libre se poser avec tendresse sur celles jointes de Ben._

 _/_

Elle traversa les couloirs à vive allure, elle avait confié Altan pour une heure seulement à Rose et elle ne comptait pas perdre une minute mais elle ne devait pas baisser sa vigilance pour autant.

Rey entra dans les appartements de Ben, savourant le calme apaisant qui y régnait. Elle aimait être ici, elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle enleva son chandail, le déposa négligemment sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la chambre et d'y entrer. D'un geste et à l'aide de la Force, elle désactiva la console des communications qui se trouvait dans l'armature du lit. Puis, elle fit demi-tour et en fit de même avec celle de la pièce à vivre avant de venir se placer au milieu du salon et d'attendre patiemment que le propriétaire des lieux, en sentant sa présence, la rejoigne.

Heureusement pour elle, cette dernière fut de courte durée car bientôt, Ben passa la porte de l'appartement. Elle lui esquissa un sourire et il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« Tu voulais me voir ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Elle comprenait sa surprise. Il était plutôt rare en effet qu'elle vienne de la sorte, en pleine journée et sans le prévenir en amont par une connexion. Généralement, ils organisaient à minimum leur petit rendez-vous au vu des emplois du temps de chacun mais pas cette fois.

« Tu as bien choisi ton moment, ajouta Ben, il semblerait que j'ai un peu de temps pour une fois.

-Alors j'ai bien fait de provoquer ma chance. Et elle sourit, satisfaite qu'il apprécie son initiative. J'espérais sincèrement que tu pourrais te rendre disponible et je ne suis pas déçue, tu ne me fais jamais attendre. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? questionna Rey malicieusement en s'approchant et en posant ses mains sur son torse. »

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de glisser ses doigts à sa ceinture, d'en saisir son comlink et de le désactiver avant de le lancer sur la console de l'entrée d'un geste souple et parfaitement calculé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Ben.

-Je m'assure qu'on ne soit pas dérangés. Cela fait presque une semaine que l'on n'a pas eu plus de quelques minutes ensemble, toi et moi. J'ai envie de rattraper ce temps perdu. Et je ne tiens pas à être embêtée. C'est pourquoi, j'ai désactivé tous les moyens de communication de cet appartement.

-Tu t'es bien préparée à ce que je vois. »

Il ne la laissa pas répliquer car il vint poser sa bouche avec ardeur sur la sienne. Elle avait pensé parler avec lui d'abord mais, visiblement, il avait d'autres idées en tête et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle remettrait leur discussion à après ne pouvant nier qu'elle était venue dans le but premier d'un rapport avant tout physique.

Elle se colla à lui et saisit son visage pour l'embrasser plus profondément ce qui le poussa à accentuer sa prise dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

Ils reculèrent et Rey ouvrit la bouche quand il la saisit brutalement pour venir la déposer assise sur le dos du canapé. Il lui écarta les cuisses, s'y plaça et reprit ses lèvres. Elle gémit et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait été aussi impatiente que lui.

Il vira ses chaussures, tira sur son pantalon pour le lui enlever avant de laisser glisser sa main sur sa peau nue. De son côté, elle ouvrit sa veste et lui retira, la laissant tomber sur le sol et elle sentit bientôt les doigts de Ben se glisser dans son sous-vêtement. Elle haleta quand il enfonça un doigt en elle. Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec force avant de le relâcher et de le pousser.

Elle se remit debout, passa deux doigts dans sa culotte avant de tirer dessus et de la faire glisser pour l'enlever puis elle s'approcha de lui. Il était torse nu et elle appréciait le contact de sa peau sous sa paume. Tout en l'embrassant, elle lui fit contourner le canapé avant de le pousser dessus sans ménagement et elle apprécia qu'il se laissa faire. Son dos claqua contre l'assise du canapé mais il ne broncha pas. Elle monta à son tour dessus, embrassa son torse doucement avant de se placer à califourchon sur lui et de venir l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle aimait le bruit de sa respiration saccadée qui faisait écho à la sienne comme elle aimait cette main possessive sur sa joue. Elle se releva et recula de plusieurs centimètres pour le déshabiller à son tour. Une fois terminé, elle se laissa tomber sur lui dans un cri tout sauf discret.

Aussitôt, il se mit à se mouvoir en elle, sa main toujours accrochée à son visage et qui passait régulièrement dans ses cheveux défaits. Elle mordilla sa paume lorsque elle passa devant sa bouche.

Ils étaient enfin seuls et elle savoura ce moment de pur extase où elle pouvait s'exprimer librement et ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. La porte était solide et épaisse, elle pouvait gémir et crier sans être entendue. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau nue du torse de Ben et se mit elle aussi à donner le rythme, s'accrochant toujours plus à lui pour en augmenter l'intensité. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les émotions sensorielles de l'acte.

Elle sentit les ongles de Ben s'enfoncer dans la tendre chair de ses hanches. Elle retint un gémissement et se focalisa ensuite sur ses sensations. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, elle voulait qu'il continue. Ils n'avaient certes pas vraiment pris leur temps sur la partie des préliminaires mais elle espérait plutôt avoir la chance de remettre ça une deuxième fois avant son départ. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de se redresser.

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière avant de brutalement la ramener quand elle sentit les mains de Ben frôler sa poitrine. Il ne se soucia pas de sa brassière et la décala pour atteindre ce qu'il cherchait. Elle gémit lorsqu'il la caressa avec douceur puis avec plus de fermeté. Puis, il saisit sa poitrine entre ses mains et s'y accrocha avant d'accélérer le rythme.

Ils se regardèrent, elle sur lui, et elle savoura la satisfaction qu'elle lut dans son regard. Si elle ne faisait que gémir, lui poussait des longs râles au rythme des vas et viens. Elle partagea avec lui, par des sons équivoques, la montée de son plaisir.

« Je vais jouir, lâcha-t-elle entre deux souffles. »

Et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser quand elle fut interrompue dans son geste par un grésillement très désagréable.

« Seigneur Ren ? »

Rey se figea automatiquement et Ben également, aussi tétanisés l'un que l'autre. Mais si Rey cherchait visiblement d'où cette voix avait bien pu sortir, pour Ben, son origine était très claire et elle devina que le seul accès qu'elle n'avait pas condamné était la porte. Elle fut néanmoins rassurée lorsqu'il lui assura qu'il n'avait pas pu les entendre. Au contraire des consoles qu'elle avait coupées en arrivant, qui déclenchaient le micro automatiquement en cas de contact, il devait ici déclencher manuellement le micro, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il l'invita à se faire discrète.

« Capitaine Niga, répondit Ben qui se concentrait pour masquer son souffle court.

-J'ai bien noté que vous ne teniez pas à être dérangé vu que vous avez coupé tous les systèmes de communication mais j'ai un message important à vous faire parvenir.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le baron administrateur de la cité des nuages est de retour et il a des informations capitales. Ça avait l'air important et il, le Général Poe, tenait à en discuter avec vous immédiatement. »

Rey haussa les sourcils dédaigneusement en direction de Ben. Cette dernière avait toujours les mains plantées dans son torse tandis qu'il la tenait toujours fermement par les hanches. Elle le fixa du regard, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Il se permit quelques mouvements de bassins avant de répondre au Capitaine tandis que Rey continuait ce qu'il avait commencé et qu'il remontait ses mains sur ses seins.

« Dites-leur que je descends dans 5 minutes. »

Et il agita une main pour couper le micro avant de la saisir plus fermement et d'accélérer.

« Je leur transmets l'information. »

Mais alors qu'il se relevait pour l'embrasser, Rey le repoussa et le bloqua pour lui faire cesser ses mouvements.

« 5 minutes ? »

Et elle ne masqua pas son amertume. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé de leur petite pause ensemble. C'était exactement comme de nombreuses autres fois, où ils avaient à peine le temps de se déshabiller que l'un d'eux se faisait appeler pour une urgence et qu'ils devaient finir à la hâte.

« Tu allais venir et moi aussi. 5 minutes c'est amplement suffisant et on ferait mieux d'en profiter. »

Il recommença à bouger en elle, elle se laissa faire et poussa un nouveau râle de plaisir avant de se cramponner à lui et d'accélérer avec acharnement pour faire à nouveau monter leur plaisir. Elle haleta et savoura ces instants avant de venir se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser et de rester suspendue à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il comprit instantanément qu'il avait donné une mauvaise réponse.

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée de passage que tu prends à la hâte sur ton canapé entre deux réunions. »

Elle le lâcha et se leva, les séparant sans douceur. Si elle devait n'avoir que 5 minutes alors elle préférait être frustrée et qu'il le soit également plutôt que de finir, une nouvelle fois, de cette façon. Sans compter qu'il l'avait vexée avec cette réponse bien qu'elle reconnaissait que l'initiative de cette relation venait d'elle en se rendant ici. Il essaya de la retenir par les hanches mais elle esquiva son bras.

Elle le vit souffler, il était toujours allongé, tandis qu'elle récupérait ses affaires et se rhabillait en quatrième vitesse. Elle lissa ses cheveux avec une certaine rage avant d'en faire une haute queue de cheval. Elle se tourna et le toisa. Il finissait aussi de se rhabiller avec des gestes secs. Elle se maudissait d'avoir cru qu'ils auraient enfin eu un peu de temps pour eux mais elle n'aurait jamais pu condamner la porte. A croire qu'ils trouvaient toujours tous un moyen de les déranger.

« Rey, commença Ben. »

Mais elle l'ignora et ouvrit la porte avant d'en sortir tel un boulet de canon. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter même quand Ben déboula derrière elle, une main passée négligemment dans ses cheveux et qu'il l'appela. Mais Rey continua sa marche en regardant droit devant elle et en sentant sa queue de cheval fouetter dans son dos.

« Je descends maintenant finalement, finit-elle par entendre de la bouche de Ben. »

Il avait pensé à reprendre son comlink avant de la suivre, s'agaça Rey excédée.

/

Si elle avait été rapide, lui aussi. A croire qu'il avait couru pour la rattraper. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés au poste de commandement et Ben vint négligemment se mettre près d'elle. Pas assez près pour être suspect mais suffisamment pour pouvoir lui parler discrètement.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de se retourner vers la table. Il s'était recoiffé et habillé correctement. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y a peine 5 minutes, elle était assise sur lui ? s'auto questionna Rey.

Elle frissonna quand, dans un geste audacieux au vu du lieu, elle sentit ses doigts glisser doucement dans quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval. Pour autant, elle ne le regarda pas, se forçant à fixer le vide devant elle.

« Une prostituée de passage ? marmonna Ben très près de son oreille, d'un ton presque rieur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. »

Et cette fois elle se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient seuls ? Cette réunion était soi-disant urgente, pensa Rey agacée. Elle se pencha près de sa bouche.

« 5 minutes, répondit Rey narquoisement en levant les sourcils avant de détourner son visage du sien. »

Il s'approcha d'elle. Cette fois, il envahissait clairement son espace intime. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux et elle fut bien obligée de tourner à nouveau son visage vers le sien.

« Je préférais mon option à la tienne. Elle était plus intéressante.

-Certes, reconnut Rey qui ne pouvait nier être très frustrée après avoir presque atteint la jouissance et avoir dû y renoncer par orgueil. Mais, je n'étais pas venue pour ça. Tu étais libre de nous donner plus de temps ou bien de simplement répondre non. Il fallait que je te parle aussi.

-Possible, je le reconnais. »

Rey ne masqua pas sa colère face à sa réponse et heureusement pour lui qu'il n'en avait pas dit plus. Et il la caressa à nouveau. La peau nue de son bras cette fois et elle ne put retenir un léger frisson d'apparaître sur sa peau.

« Si tu n'étais pas partie si précipitamment tu n'aurais pas oublié ton chandail et tu n'aurais pas froid. »

Et il recommença son geste.

« Je n'ai pas froid, répondit Rey sèchement en le regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'il penchait son visage vers le sien.

-Pourquoi tu trembles alors ? »

Et Rey approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Avec un regard déterminé, elle se rapprocha encore de sa bouche dans une demande évidente d'obtenir un baiser. S'il voulait s'excuser, c'était le moment idéal. Elle voulait qu'il se penche vers elle et qu'il l'embrasse ici-même. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle le vit s'approcher doucement. Mais le bip surpris de R2 les arrêta dans leur élan et ils tournèrent tous les deux leurs visages dans sa direction. « On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? » avait-il demandé et Rey dû reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés emporter par leur fougue naturelle. Elle recula et s'interrogea sur la durée de la présence du droïde. Qu'avait-il exactement entendu ? Et comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées, il bipa « bien assez ».

Pour autant, et surprise de sa propre audace, elle se pencha à toute vitesse vers Ben et posa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser rapide mais juste ce qu'il faut pour tout de même goûter à ses lèvres et les savourer.

Puis, elle s'éloigna de lui et vint se placer en face comme elle le faisait parfois lors des autres réunions.

« On en rediscutera plus tard, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de parler, répondit Rey ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions futures le concernant. »

Elle comptait simplement finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et elle regrettait d'y avoir mis un terme finalement. D'autant plus que tous les autres étaient vraisemblablement en retard pour ce point si important.

« Je n'aurais pas dû sortir comme ça, finit par lâcher Rey dans un souffle après quelques secondes. Imagine que ton Capitaine ait oublié de t'indiquer une information et qu'il ait décidé de faire demi-tour ? A quelle conclusion serait-il arrivé ? Il aurait été difficile de nier et, Rey grogna, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu aussi honte. »

Pour une fois qu'elle préférait en rire au lieu d'imaginer le pire si quelqu'un venait à découvrir la vérité sur eux.

« Il en a vu d'autres, répondit négligemment Ben que cette éventuelle rencontre cocasse ne semblait pas déranger puisqu'il avait esquissé un léger sourire tandis qu'il jouait avec les boutons de la table sans la regarder.

-Parce qu'il est habitué à voir ce genre d'activité dans tes appartements ? répondit Rey au tac au tac. »

Au ton employé, Ben releva immédiatement les yeux vers elle. Rey n'avait pas pu retenir sa réplique qui avait réveillé un vieux démon en elle. Une crainte endormie. Elle savait qu'elle masquait mal sa surprise et le choc qu'avait provoqué chez elle sa drôle de réponse à sa plaisanterie. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que Ben avait simplement voulu entrer dans son jeu mais elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne voulait plus refouler cette question.

R2 qui assistait à tout l'échange tourna sa tête rotative vers Ben venant accentuer le côté accusation de la question de Rey. L'ambiance venait clairement de changer. Le sang de Rey n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque ces mots avaient été prononcés. Sa curiosité l'avait emportée sur sa fierté bien qu'avant tout cette interrogation cachait une violente jalousie qui laisserait place à une immense souffrance si ce doute venait à être confirmé.

Elle chassa rapidement ces émotions bien que le mal était déjà fait.

« On peut savoir ce que tu vas imaginer ? répondit subitement Ben sur un ton glacial la faisant sortir de ses pensées parasites.

-A toi de me le dire, continua Rey sur le même ton masquant mal son bouleversement.

-L'idée ne m'a même pas traversée l'esprit, sois tranquille avec ça, lâcha Ben dans un souffle mais sur un ton toujours peu agréable. »

Rey s'étonna de son manque d'amabilité au vu du sérieux de la question mais ne put néanmoins retenir le souffle de soulagement qui passa ses lèvres. Aussitôt, elle sentit la pression redescendre dans son corps et ses mains, qui avaient par automatisme saisi avec force les bords de la table, se décontractèrent. Ils ne s'étaient rien dus durant cette période mais si cela s'était produit, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Encore chamboulée, elle l'observa. Ben semblait être un glaçon face à elle. L'ambiance chaude, détendue et pour le moins taquine d'il y a cinq minutes lui parut très loin.

Elle nota qu'il ne lui retourna pas la question alors qu'elle s'y était attendue et qu'il était parfaitement en droit de le faire.

« Contrairement à toi, commença Ben et Rey releva des yeux surpris vers lui, je ne me permettrai pas de poser une question qui risquerait de te vexer en plus d'être humiliante. Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu penser une telle chose ! ajouta-t-il clairement agacé. Une nouvelle fois, moi ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit que ce soit de ton côté ou du mien. J'aurais peut-être dû.

-Non ! »

Rey recula face à cette réponse sortie du cœur qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit que, de son côté, elle avait pensé à aller voir ailleurs alors que c'était faux. Malgré l'ambiance, elle fut honnête avec elle-même et ne put que reconnaître que le fait que cette idée puisse horripiler Ben à ce point lui apporta une grande satisfaction. Il était fidèle et l'idée même qu'elle puisse imaginer le contraire l'avait vexé. Contre toute attente, elle sourit et releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il l'observait. Elle se doutait qu'il aurait terriblement voulu connaître ses pensées à cet instant et la raison à ce sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? J'ai pourtant des tas de raisons d'avoir des doutes quand, à la moindre occasion, je te vois sauter dans les bras de ton ami Finn. »

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et elle recula d'un pas, profondément surprise qu'il ait pu lui adresser une telle remarque. Elle n'y croyait pas.

« Pardon ?

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà fait remarquer qu'il t'apprécie.

-A quoi tu joues ? demanda Rey.

-Au même jeu que toi.

-Je te confirme que c'est vexant et que je me sens très humiliée, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te posant cette question. Je voulais simplement me rassurer car cette possibilité m'effrayait et j'avais besoin que tu me m'apaises, et non que tu m'accuses. Rey plissa les yeux. Tu parlais vraiment sérieusement ? Je pensais mériter ta confiance.

-Et moi la tienne. Et non, je ne le pensais pas. Ils se tut durant de longues secondes. Cependant, tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir éprouver de la jalousie. »

Rey ne dit rien. Ben avait donc pu éprouver une forme de jalousie envers sa relation avec Finn, elle n'avait jamais imaginé sérieusement qu'une telle pensée puisse lui venir en tête. Elle lui avait déjà assuré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ami à ses yeux. Elle culpabilisa presque aussitôt.

« C'est, commença Ben et elle sentit la fébrilité dans sa voix, ce n'est jamais facile pour moi de le voir te toucher comme il le fait en public, alors que moi, je n'ai pas ce droit, il inspira, cette chance. »

Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait été de nombreuses fois tactiles avec Finn, ils se serraient dans les bras, les mains mais, pour elle, il ne s'agissait là que de gestes de réconfort et de soutien. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'arrière-pensées. Mais c'était surtout ce que sous-entendait sa phrase qui la laissa aphone. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle connaissait ce sentiment de frustration car elle le vivait également. Pour autant, savoir que Ben ressentait lui aussi le besoin, l'envie de la toucher, d'être près d'elle en public la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter, je ne suis pas en droit de le faire et tu es tout à fait libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de nature à éveiller ce genre de soupçon chez moi. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu crois que ça ne me touche pas. C'est simplement frustrant ! »

Elle était encore plus troublée. Ben se montrait de plus en plus « humain » envers elle ces derniers temps laissant un plus libre accès à ses failles et à ses doutes. Elle appréciait cette nouvelle proximité, qui, d'une certaine façon, venait palier leur lien éteint. Autrefois, ces informations elle les ressentait directement à la source sans avoir à les entendre. Elle se rendit compte que l'impact était très différent. Le lien était leur pouvoir mais les mots en avaient un également. Elle n'avait jamais appris à le gérer. Elle était peinée qu'il ait pu ressentir de telles choses par sa faute.

« Moi aussi, parfois, j'aimerais tellement, murmura Rey. Un simple geste, juste un regard. Mais je sais aussi que toi et moi n'avons pas totalement retrouvé…

-Rey, oh ! Il s'arrêta dans sa marche. Vous êtes déjà là, il se tut, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas en retard ! s'étonna Poe.

-Contrairement à vous, répondit Ben d'un ton sec. Qu'y avait-il de si important ?

-J'ai des informations à vous transmettre, tonna la voix grave de Lando. »

Rey toisa Ben quelques secondes, il avait un mal fou à masquer sa mauvaise humeur et la frustration qu'ils aient été dérangés. Elle se décida à se tourner pour saluer Lando.

« Jeune Rey »

Et il lui adressa un sourire rieur avant d'observer Ben d'un œil intéressé. Il se plaça près d'elle et Rey inspira un bon coup espérant que la tension ambiante se disperse rapidement. Elle était bien évidemment déçue elle aussi de n'avoir pu clairement exprimer sa pensée à Ben. Elle reconnut néanmoins que cela n'avait pas été le moment idéal pour en discuter et qu'il s'était laissé emporter par leur fougue naturelle. Ils en reparleraient plus tard. Le sujet était trop sérieux pour être ignoré beaucoup plus longtemps de toute façon, songea Rey.

Ils patientèrent tous encore quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par le reste des personnes attendues. Finn se mit près d'elle, comme à son habitude et se pencha aussitôt pour discuter. Elle ne sut si elle dût se sentir gênée ou bien si elle devait agir avec naturel. Elle ne se reprochait rien mais maintenant qu'elle savait que sous son apparente tranquillité Ben les observait, elle ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise. Assurément, une femme se mettrait aussi près de lui que Finn se le permettait, elle aurait un mal fou à garder son sang-froid sans exploser dans la seconde. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux, la preuve étant que Finn pouvait bien se rapprocher autant qu'il le souhaitait d'elle, qu'elle ne le verrait pas. Elle savait très bien où allait son cœur et Ben n'avait pas à en douter une seconde.

« Tu as des infos en avant-première ? finit par répondre Rey à Finn. »


	57. Partie 6 - Chapitre 4

**Bonjour :)**

 **Une nouvelle fois merci à tous ceux qui commentent. Grâce à la pertinence de vos commentaires, je vois mes idées renforcées ou même de nouvelles en sortir ! Alors merci, ces retours sont vraiment précieux et nourrissent la fiction !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le départ pour la mission avait lieu le lendemain matin et Rey s'était personnellement assurée que tout était parfaitement prêt et qu'elle pouvait ainsi s'éclipser sans avoir à ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour se préparer, néanmoins, elle souhaitait s'accorder une petite heure en famille malgré tout. Elle aurait aimé prendre plus mais il était déjà tard, Altan ne devrait pas tarder à aller se coucher et elle aussi si elle voulait être en forme. Pour autant, elle avait demandé à R2 et Chewie de rester à la base et de la contacter au moindre signe si on la cherchait, en priant intérieurement pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé et Altan s'occupait tranquillement un peu plus loin et elle appréciait la quiétude de cet instant. Les moments où ils étaient tous les trois étaient une source incroyable de bonheur mais aussi de doute. Pour elle, c'était comme assister à une photographie de ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'ils s'étaient choisis eux au lieu de leurs camps.

Aussitôt, elle repensa à leur discussion abrogée plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Poe était arrivé et l'avait empêchée d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Ils s'étaient rapprochés mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore complètement retrouvés, voilà ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Au fond de son cœur, elle sentait encore cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux malgré tous les moments passés ensemble et les multiples gestes de tendresse. Tout n'était pas pardonné et les blessures étaient encore bien présentes, ils devraient encore se parler et visiblement tout n'avait pas encore été dit.

Avec toutes ces pensées en tête elle observa Ben, assis près d'elle tandis que lui regardait Altan avec attention. Elle savait que ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment mais elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir reprendre la conversation. Elle ressentait le besoin de lui parler, elle ne serait pas tranquille le lendemain s'ils se laissaient partir de cette façon. Sans être fâchés, ni s'être vraiment disputés, elle sentait pourtant très clairement la tension ambiante. Ils avaient à peine échangé deux mots lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec Altan.

« Je veux plus de temps seule avec toi, se lança Rey presque dans un murmure. »

Il se tourna vers elle et la scruta de haut en bas. Elle n'était pas très assurée et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit enclin à en discuter mais elle se donna du courage et se persuada qu'elle devait tout de même essayer.

« Et j'aimerais avoir plus de considération. Il se redressa et l'observa d'un œil sombre. Bien que j'ai dit ça sous l'agacement, je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme un simple coup que tu tires de temps en temps et qui peut très bien se régler en 5 minutes. Et ce n'est pas une question de respect, je ne remets pas ça en cause. Je suis consentante et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi en 5 minutes si ça te chante, ça s'est déjà révélé très excitant… mais j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir un vrai temps d'échange avec toi d'où ma demande. Je ne veux pas être expédiée à chaque fois pour une réunion ou un briefing qui s'intercale pendant nos rendez-vous à nous, car ça n'arrive jamais quand Altan est ici. Je suis plus qu'une femme avec qui tu couches. Et je ne veux pas dire par là que je suis aussi la mère de ton fils. »

Je suis la femme que tu aimes, pensa Rey avec force. Et au nom de ça, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec l'homme pour qui j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments.

« Je veux plus, Ben. »

Elle l'avait finalement demandé et exprimé à voix haute. Elle déglutit et se pencha vers lui, laissant sa main négligemment se poser sur sa cuisse tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Comme espéré, il tourna son attention vers elle et elle s'approcha encore, fermant les yeux, ne laissant plus de doute sur ses intentions. Voilà une autre chose qu'elle voulait, elle se l'était déjà avoué il y a quelques temps, elle désirait ardemment l'embrasser quand elle le voulait. Elle y pensait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle venait lui emmener Altan et qu'ils n'osaient pas créer la même bulle que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Elle voulait transgresser cette barrière entre eux, agir de la même façon tout le temps. Elle voulait plus que son corps, elle le voulait lui, tout entier. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle aurait dû mal à se contenter de leur petit accord. Elle, comme lui d'ailleurs, ayant déjà dépassé les limites plus d'une fois.

Elle ne voulait plus se retenir de le toucher, d'être proche de lui surtout après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits et elle avait de moins en moins peur des conséquences et des choix qu'elle se devrait de faire le moment venu.

« On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, lui répondit enfin Ben alors qu'elle frôlait ses lèvres des siennes. »

Cette remarque brisa totalement son audace et elle ouvrit les yeux avant de s'éloigner et de reculer, s'enfonçant dans le canapé, un air défait sur le visage. Elle savait qu'il devait parfaitement voir son choc de s'être fait repousser de la sorte.

« Pourquoi autant de froideur de ta part ? l'agressa Rey. Toi aussi, tu m'as déjà laissé espérer plus que du sexe entre nous. Tu m'as serrée contre toi l'autre jour, tu me prends la main… et parfois tu m'embrasses. »

Bien qu'elle se plaignait du manque de baisers entre eux en dehors de leurs relations charnelles, elle admit néanmoins qu'il y avait déjà eu quelques écarts de leur part à tous les deux mais elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Finn tout à l'heure ? osa Rey.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler ! Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ? s'énerva Ben.

-Parce que tu as admis être jaloux de sa proximité malgré tes belles paroles sur ta confiance en mon égard et tu m'as aussi assuré, d'une certaine façon, que tu voulais me toucher devant tout le monde, que tu en ressentais le besoin et j'allais te répondre qu'il en va de même pour moi ! lui répondit-elle tout aussi sèchement. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de se voir tous les jours sans pouvoir faire ce qu'il me plaît ? Tu sais ce que je voulais te dire avec d'être interrompue ? Que je voulais qu'on se retrouve totalement toi et moi ! »

Elle le toisa de longues secondes.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr, ajouta Rey.

-Tu en doutes ? demanda Ben. Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Elle se laissa retomber dans le canapé. Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir mais il était inutile d'en parler dans ces conditions. Ils étaient tous les deux en colère et elle savait que cela ne mènerait à rien. Elle se sentit pourtant blessée qu'il n'ait pas vu qu'elle avait évolué sur cette question. Peut-être n'était-elle pas suffisamment engageante à lui faire comprendre la chose ? Elle n'était plus si effrayée, elle allait bientôt céder et ne plus renoncer à eux. Elle le savait en son for intérieur et elle finirait par lui dire. Elle avait juste besoin d'encore un tout petit peu de temps.

« Ben, reprit Rey plus calmement, je sais ce que sait d'attendre, crois-moi, j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à le faire. Et je sais à quel point c'est horriblement long et je m'en veux de te faire subir ça ! Je sais qu'on n'en a pas reparlé mais je sais que tu m'attends. Mais je crois, que ni toi, ni moi sommes encore prêts pour ça et notre dispute me le prouve. On n'a encore trop de choses sur le cœur, c'est trop tôt. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de ça, surtout pas une veille de mission mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il n'étaient pas prêts ou bien était-ce elle qui avait encore trop peur de s'avouer la vérité ?

« Je t'ai fait part de mes doléances. C'est à ton tour, parle-moi. Confie-toi à moi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le fixa, elle voulait tellement qu'il lui dise les choses. Elle savait qu'il emmagasinait beaucoup malgré toutes les confidences récentes qu'il avait pu lui révéler. C'était différent et ça ne les concernait pas eux directement.

« Je ne te vois pas comme la femme avec qui je m'amuse de temps en temps, commença Ben calmement en regardant droit devant lui. Je refuse que tu penses une telle chose, ce n'est pas vrai. Pour autant être avec toi, seul et longtemps, c'est dangereux et c'est plus facile, plus confortable de coucher avec toi en 5 minutes. Ça m'empêche de te mettre la pression pour avoir plus et ça me préserve d'une éventuelle déception. Mais je prends conscience que tu peux te sentir utilisée comme un objet, loin de moi d'avoir cette idée.

-Il me semble avoir dit plus tôt que je suis consentante et que j'aime autant que toi nos petites rencontres. Ben, il la regarda, prends-moi comme tu veux et autant de fois que tu veux, crois-moi j'en ai plus qu'envie, mais ne cesse jamais de me parler. Pourquoi ne m'a pas m'avoir dit tout ça dès le départ ? Tu veux tout arrêter ? Si ça te fait souffrir, alors stop.

-Si ça nous fait souffrir, la reprit Ben.

-Je souffre juste de ne pas avoir plus de temps avec toi. Mais toi tu souffres de, elle s'arrêta, de tout ce qui a toujours bloqué entre nous. Tu as peur que j'entretienne de faux espoirs ? »

Il ne nia pas. Et elle ne dit rien. Elle sentit sa main nue saisir la sienne. Elle regarda leurs mains jointes et soupira.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse plus de mal que l'on ne s'en ait déjà fait, marmonna Rey.

-Tu as raison, c'est simplement trop tôt. »

Elle nota la déception dans sa voix. Elle serra sa main contre la sienne, acquiesçant leur accord commun de se laisser encore du temps pour trouver une véritable issue. Ils en souffraient toujours mais pas au point de se séparer une nouvelle fois, elle fut rassurée de constater qu'il voyait lui aussi une lueur d'espoir malgré ses craintes et une attente qui devait lui paraître interminable. Elle ne préféra donc rien ajouter. Ils avaient déjà, un peu, avancé.

« Et, reprit Ben, assez égoïstement, je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. »

Il voulait continuer à coucher avec elle, elle ne masqua pas son soulagement. Elle reconnaissait être terriblement faible sur ce sujet, le sexe avait un attrait sur elle. Enfin Ben et le sexe avec lui, s'autocorrigea Rey. Pour une Jedi censée être chaste et pure, elle ne respectait vraiment pas cette partie du code. Mais c'était avant tout pour elle la seule manière qu'ils avaient pour se montrer leur affection et elle ne comptait pas y renoncer.

« Moi non plus, ce n'était pas envisageable. »

Et elle se pencha vers lui avec nonchalance plaçant son visage sous le sien avec envie voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Elle frôla ses lèvres des siennes mais elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

« Il y a encore un sujet où je n'ai pas reçu toutes mes réponses. »

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et elle crut voir un sourire parcourir ses lèvres.

« Lequel ?

-Finn. »

Il grimaça et retira sa main presque aussi vite. Rey recula et reprit sa position initiale.

« Tu viens de casser l'ambiance, commenta Ben avec sarcasme, je commençais à m'imaginer à te faire des choses. Mais parler de Finn ne m'excite pas, ni ne fait partie de mes fantasmes.

-Ni des miens comme tu le sais. Tu as pu le constater par toi-même récemment. »

Il la toisa sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un air faussement innocent, sentant monter en elle une excitation nouvelle et l'ambiance changer.

« Ça, c'était particulièrement excitant à partager, reprit Rey après avoir mouillé ses lèvres avec délicatesse. Mais toutes les pensées et les caresses solitaires ne remplaceront jamais l'original et l'intérêt d'être à deux pour ce genre de chose. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Elle se rappela parfaitement avoir partagé avec Ben, lors de leurs retrouvailles, les choses qu'elle avait faites seule sur son corps en pensant à lui.

« Si, finit par répondre Ben. Bien que te regarder faire serait intéressant. »

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, s'imaginant se toucher sous ses yeux et songea ensuite que la réciproque serait vraie également.

« A vrai dire, ça me revient subitement, mais si Finn ne m'inspire absolument rien, il leva les yeux mais elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire là-dessus, il ne le saura probablement jamais mais il a eu le culot de m'interrompre une fois.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle s'approcha de lui et remit sa main sur sa cuisse, autant te dire que lorsque j'ai fini par ouvrir la porte, j'étais de bonne humeur.

-Je veux bien le croire, je sais que tu détestes être interrompue quand tu jouis.

-Je te confirme, sourit Rey. D'autant plus que, cette fois-là, j'avais été particulièrement inspirée. Je me suis rappelée des souvenirs réellement grisants, elle le regarda, et efficaces. »

Cette fois elle ne se retient plus et passa directement une jambe de chaque côté de son corps tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se laissa retomber sur lui.

« Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi sur ce sujet. »

Et elle ne parlait plus de masturbation mais bien de Finn. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle s'écarta.

« Ne joue pas à ça, sinon on sait très bien tous les deux comment ça va finir, lui répondit Ben.

-Et si je veux que ça termine comme ça ? le provoqua Rey.

-Avec ton fils à moins d'un mètre de nous ?

-Parce que ça t'a déjà arrêté ? répliqua-t-elle presque aussitôt le sourcil levé en signe de provocation. »

Mais elle se pencha pour l'empêcher de répondre et unit enfin sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser langoureux. Elle s'accrocha à son haut et se laissa faire presque totalement. Ça lui plaisait, elle pouvait le sentir contre sa cuisse et à elle aussi.

« Il est vrai qu'à cause de toi, on n'a pas eu le temps de terminer tout à l'heure, commenta Ben, sa bouche toujours aussi près de la sienne tandis qu'elle se collait ostensiblement à lui et nouait ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ne m'accuse pas de tes propres erreurs. »

Il la saisit par les hanches et la décala provoquant un frottement délicieux entre ses cuisses.

« Je suis en train de me faire avoir, reprit Rey avec malice, on n'a pas fini de discuter. On n'avait encore des choses à régler et pourtant, elle l'embrassa, je m'apprête à me faire sauter sans avoir eu ma réponse. »

Il associa le geste à ses paroles en ouvrant brutalement sa tunique et en laissant vagabonder, avec nonchalance, sa main sur sa poitrine toujours recouverte par la brassière qu'il avait déjà visitée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tu veux savoir ce que ça m'inspire ? C'est bien ça ? Quand il te touche et qu'il te serre contre lui ? Qu'il t'a dans ses bras ? Et bien quand tu es dans les miens, tu es nue et tu t'offres à moi mais quand tu es dans les siens, même cette image de toi n'arrive pas à m'apaiser. Voilà ce que ça me fait. »

Elle avait fermé les yeux quand ils s'étaient mis à la caresser mais elle les rouvrit brusquement. Elle était satisfaite qu'il n'ignore pas sa question malgré la rudesse de sa réponse. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa clavicule avant de la lécher à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle serra son visage contre sa peau se délectant de ses caresses.

« Et après, reprit Ben la tête toujours enfouie entre ses seins, je songe à ce que tous ceux autour de vous peuvent bien penser quand ils vous voient enlacés de cette façon. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'attendent que l'officialisation entre vous. Rey se figea malgré qu'il continuait toujours à la sentir et à la lécher. Et ensuite, elle sentit son souffle chaud dans le creux de sa poitrine, je songe au fait qu'ils se disent qu'Altan aurait enfin un père.

-Ca suffit ! »

Et elle s'arracha à son emprise avec une violence certaine, se mettant debout tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, complètement dégrisée. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas forcément voulu lui faire de la peine, ni la blesser en répondant de la sorte mais comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle ne réagirait pas avec brusquerie vu la force de ses mots ?

« Si c'est dur à entendre, continua Ben d'une voix traînante et en réajustant sa tenue, imagine un peu ce que ça fait de le vivre. »

Elle resta de marbre. N'avait-il pas cherché à la blesser finalement ? Il se leva, le visage complètement fermé et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Rey. Je ne peux pas te laisser me dire ça. Alors ce n'était que des belles paroles tout à l'heure sur le fait que je n'avais rien à me reprocher ? Et que tu ne me forcerais à rien n'arrêter ! dit Rey qui ne put s'empêcher d'hausser la voix face aux reproches qu'elle avait sentis dans ses mots précédents. »

Elle avait toujours les mains serrées sur sa poitrine, il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes avec sa tunique. Elle devrait sortir à moitié déshabillée à cause de lui.

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça à l'instant ! Je parlais des autres. Tu m'as demandé ce que ça me faisait, pardonne-moi si la réalité est plus difficile à entendre que ce que tu croyais ! s'énerva Ben. Tu n'avais qu'à pas autant insister !

-Tu aurais pu me le dire autrement !

-On en avait envie tous les deux et, une fois encore, c'est toi qui a insisté. Moi, j'étais déjà occupé ailleurs.

-Tu es possessif, Ben ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien avec Finn !

-Peut-être bien mais, de mon côté, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit d'avoir une relation aussi explicite avec quelqu'un d'autre devant tout le monde. Moi, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à toi ! Et j'ai dû mal à croire que pas une fois tu n'aies pas imaginé que ça pouvait me faire du mal de te voir sauter dans ses bras de la sorte. Souviens-toi, quand nous sommes rentrés de Felucia, à peine avais-tu quitté les miens que tu te jetais dans les siens.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors !

-Non en lui ! Enfin ça crève les yeux ! Et toi qui croyait dans le même temps que j'avais pu aller voir ailleurs… ironisa Ben. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse Rey ? Que tout le monde croit qu'un autre mec se tape ma femme tout en ignorant bien sûr que tu l'es et qu'en plus tu as porté mon enfant. Je suis peut-être possessif mais toi tu manques parfois de considération à mon égard.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Tu aurais pu y songer par toi-même pour une fois, tu te doutes bien que les gens parlent ! Et une part de moi sait que c'est mal de penser ça ! Que me montrer jaloux n'est pas la meilleure de mes options et que je n'ai pas à juger ton comportement, ni à avoir des doutes et je sais que je peux me montrer excessif. Cette même part regrette déjà de t'avoir dites toutes ces choses.

-Et l'autre ?

-Elle se sent soulagée de l'avoir enfin dit. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle. Et à toi, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? De m'observer avec une femme, en sachant que tout le monde espère plus entre vous et de voir ton identité de mère être appropriée par quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Rey déglutit, réfléchissant, s'imaginant à sa place.

« Mal, balbutia-t-elle soudainement redevenue très calme, extrêmement mal même. Je ne peux que l'avouer et le reconnaître. Ça me ferait souffrir même si j'aurais confiance en toi et que tu m'aurais assuré n'avoir rien à craindre d'une éventuelle concurrente. Elle déglutit. Je serais folle de jalousie. Quand j'ai cru, quand j'ai imaginé que tu aies pu avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi pendant tout ce temps où nous étions séparés, elle n'osa plus le regarder, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Et je savais depuis nos retrouvailles que je finirais par te poser cette question qui me hantait.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir simplement demandé ?

-J'avais peur de la réponse. A cause de ce que je t'avais dit. »

Il plissa des yeux. Elle se sentit stupide, Ben ne semblait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure ce jour-là dans le feu de leur dispute.

« J'ai sans doute été naïve. J'ai toujours tenu Finn à distance mais lui et moi on a toujours été tactiles, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, je le considère comme un membre de ma famille et il n'y a rien de plus pour moi. Ça n'engage à rien. J'avoue avoir parfois oublié le regard que les autres pouvaient y porter, ça ne comptait pas pour moi. Car, elle le fixa, je sais la seule vérité qui compte. Tu es le père d'Altan et tu es tout pour moi. Je suis aveugle à tout autre personne que toi. Pour le reste, j'ai été tellement blessée par tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous que je me suis laissée emporter par mes pires craintes, notamment celle de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre mais, tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû t'accuser d'une telle chose. J'étais juste terrorisée par cette idée qui m'aurait été insupportable et je n'ai pas su te faire suffisamment confiance.

-Altan s'endort. »

Rey se tourna vers leurs fils qui était effectivement couché sur la couverture que Ben avait installée et ses yeux étaient déjà clos, probablement depuis un long moment. Elle était déçue qu'il n'ait rien trouvé d'autre à lui répondre.

« Ne me mets pas dehors, dit Rey d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Je ne le souhaite pas mais il dort et la journée de demain va être rude. Et à cause de moi tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir. »

Elle n'osait imaginer la tête qu'elle devait avoir en ce moment pour qu'il lui dise une telle chose.

« Pour Finn, reprit-elle en ignorant totalement son intervention, je te demande pardon. Parfois, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que je ne te mérite pas Ben.

-Tu ne peux…

-Laisse-moi parler stp. Mon immaturité, mes peurs et mes faiblesses nous font beaucoup de mal à toi et à moi. Tu ne pourras pas le nier. J'en ai conscience et j'essaie, tout comme tu l'as toi-même fait, de faire ce travail sur moi pour qu'on puisse enfin avancer ensemble car je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois, je ne le supporterai pas. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Je m'éloignerai de lui si c'est ce que tu souhaites, pour toi, je le ferai.

-Je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille. Finn est ton ami, je sais qu'il compte pour toi et que tes intentions envers lui sont parfaitement désintéressées, je ne te demanderai pas de le rayer de ta vie en raison de ma jalousie. Pour autant, quelques limites seraient les bienvenues pour nous protéger et nous préserver tous les deux, finit-il avec plus de fermeté. »

Elle acquiesça, rassurée qu'ils aient trouvé un terrain d'entente bien qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable et que le trouble persistait entre eux. Elle se retourna pour prendre tendrement Altan dans ses bras qui ne se réveilla même pas sous le mouvement. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la chambre que Ben avait aménagée pour lui. Il n'avait rien dit mais quand elle ressortit, il l'interrogea clairement du regard.

« Je ne vais pas retourner à la base avec lui alors qu'il dort et qu'il a une chambre ici. C'est sa maison. Et la mienne, ajouta Rey en fixant Ben. Je n'y retournerai pas non plus, je suis chez moi ici et j'ai moi aussi un lit qui attend depuis trop longtemps ma présence légitime entre ses draps. Du moins, plus que pour quelques heures….

-Vous allez rester dormir ici, murmura Ben.

-J'y compte bien, rétorqua Rey.

-R2 et Chewie vont s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir surtout une veille de mission. On ne peut pas faire ça sans prévenir. Ils vont venir te chercher.

-Pas une seule seconde. Ils savent où je me trouve et selon eux, être avec toi est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il existe pour moi alors, elle sourit faiblement, ils ne viendront pas. Surtout pas alors qu'ils se réjouissent à l'idée de nous voir reformer une famille. »

Ben, toujours un peu troublé par son initiative, ne dit rien. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner de la contenance et s'approcha un peu mais resta à une distance convenable.

« Et maintenant, je vais te demander de me faire l'amour Ben. »

Et elle défit sa tunique plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, prenant tout son temps pour en enlever chaque morceau de tissu sous son regard. Elle tremblait un peu, étonnée de sa propre audace à se déshabiller sous ses yeux de la sorte espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle se mettait à nue aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements.

« Ca a toujours été compliqué entre nous. Notre relation n'a jamais été parfaite, on a une façon tordue de s'aimer et de se le montrer. Et pourtant, je crois que ça n'a jamais été aussi fort. On a juste du mal avec les mots, continua Rey, mais c'est pur et tendre. Et ça me prend sur chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je n'ai jamais désiré aussi ardemment quoi que ce soit que toi. »

Elle respira doucement avant de s'approcher de lui n'étant plus qu'à quelques pas.

« Si on ne peut pas encore se l'exprimer correctement on peut toujours se le montrer alors, mon amour, je te le redemande, touche-moi. Montre-moi par les gestes ce que l'on ne sait pas se dire. Laisse-moi regagner l'intimité de ton lit. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas dormi ensemble ? songea Rey. Sentir le corps de l'autre endormi près du sien, elle avait toujours adoré cette sensation. Elle fixa les yeux sombres de Ben, attendant un geste de sa part. Elle espérait qu'il l'ait comprise, qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle veuille l'acheter avec son corps alors qu'elle essayait au contraire de l'atteindre moralement là où les mots ne trouvaient pas encore leur chemin. Elle voulait de la tendresse, de l'amour dans leur échange et sentir que l'autre est essentiel. Fais-le moi sentir, pensa Rey.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa bouche tendrement sur la sienne dans un baiser incroyablement doux. Elle ouvrit la bouche timidement, l'embrassant presque du bout des lèvres dans un échange étrangement chaste. Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sur son corps, de sa joue à sa nuque et de son ventre à ses reins. Et elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle put.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de tensions, ni de disputes entre eux. Elle savait que ça ne réglerait pas tout mais elle avait juste besoin de sentir son amour avec son corps près du sien. Il la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il les entraîna dans la chambre.

Il les posa sur le lit et elle apprécia ses caresses, la délicatesse qu'il mit à la déshabiller totalement et à parcourir son corps de baisers. Elle lui enleva ses vêtements à son tour, avec la même dévotion ne cassant presque jamais le contact visuel. Elle caressa son corps, son visage et l'embrassa, sa langue caressant la sienne avec envie et gratitude de cet instant qu'ils s'offraient ensemble. Elle gémit et s'accrocha au drap quand il entra en elle avant de venir saisir ses épaules et de le serrer très près d'elle comme si elle désirait le protéger et ne jamais le lâcher.

Elle ressentit une étrange sensation dans la Force, un sentiment de complétude mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Ce moment il ne leur appartenait qu'à eux, à leurs émotions et elle souhaitait le vivre et le ressentir comme la femme et l'être humain qu'elle était dans toute la beauté de deux corps qui s'unissent pour ne faire qu'un sans être confrontée à un pouvoir mystique. L'amour était plus fort que la Force elle-même songea Rey, encore plus désintéressé, plus authentique et d'une puissance démesurée entre eux.

Et après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, elle avait juste voulu les voir fusionner dans tout cette passion.

Il lui faisait l'amour avec envie et une infinie tendresse comme ils ne l'avaient pas encore expérimenté depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle était toujours enroulée dans ses bras, son nez dans son cou, enivrée de son odeur et les sens en alerte. Elle gémit, s'accrochant à lui tandis qu'il se redressait et qu'il lui relevait les jambes pour caler ses genoux contre son torse changeant l'angle de leur rapport, le rendant encore plus profond. Cela lui arracha un soupir et elle se laissa consumer tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme, entrant et sortant en elle avec passion. Elle était perdue entre les stimulations intérieures de son corps en elle et celles extérieures du frottement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Elle rouvrit les genoux pour entourer sa taille tandis qu'elle se relevait pour l'embrasser, laissant ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux. C'était plus fort encore, et elle lâcha des gémissements telle une supplique délicieuse à ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

Elle sentait les vagues de plaisir remuer en elle au fur et à mesure, faisant se gorger le sang dans tout son corps et se concentrer dans le creux de ses reins, prêt à imploser. Il était dévoué à elle et à leur plaisir et elle frissonna quand il se mit à la caresser doucement, remontant de sa hanche au renflement de sa poitrine.

Il la touchait partout, laissant courir ses lèvres sur l'intégralité de son corps mais cela n'était jamais assez, elle le voulait plus vite, plus fort, qu'il la touche encore et toujours. Elle sentait monter son orgasme et se décida à relâcher toute la pression, collant son corps contre le sien, ventre contre ventre et lèvres contre lèvres.

Il retomba brutalement sur elle, l'écrasant de son poids, tandis qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion avant de se laisser submerger dans un dernier cri.

Elle finit par s'endormir dans la chaleur qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes apportée au drap, la main de Ben à sa taille et avec la sensation enivrante d'être aimée.

/

Elle l'avait embrassé. Longuement, titillant sa langue avec la pointe de la sienne savourant son initiative de ne pas la laisser s'échapper sans un dernier baiser alors qu'Altan réclamait son petit-déjeuner, de mauvaise humeur, en raison de ce réveil très matinal pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre la base sans risque.

Elle avait ignoré les suppliques de son fils, s'accrochant davantage au cou de Ben et collant son corps au sien, ne masquant pas son plaisir de simplement l'embrasser de la sorte. C'était bon, naturel et simplement une preuve d'amour pour lui dire au revoir, enfin à tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Rey s'arrêta et détacha sa bouche de celle de Ben lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on tirait sur son haut. Heureusement que la veille, lors de son premier passage, elle avait oublié son chandail ici qui servait désormais à recouvrir sa tunique déchirée. Elle se tourna pour voir le joli minois d'Altan qui réclamait leur attention.

« Maman, j'ai faim. »

Elle culpabilisa aussitôt face à cet air triste et ce ton suppliant qu'elle ne pouvait faire semblant d'ignorer. Elle s'apprêtait à lâcher Ben mais il l'en empêcha, la gardant près de lui en appuyant doucement sur ses hanches. Elle se détourna de son fils pour le regarder.

« Tu ne dois pas céder à tous ses caprices, finit par dire Ben. Il peut s'occuper tout seul sans que toi, moi ou R2 ou Chewie ne soyons avec lui. Il doit apprendre la patience et à gérer sa solitude.

-Il ne se sent pas seul. Il est affamé. Notre enfant est un vrai glouton et se montre impatient quand il s'agit de nourriture.

-Il peut attendre une petit minute. Ils voient bien que l'on est occupés.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils comprennent réellement ce que l'on fait.

-Tu le couvres de baisers constamment, bien qu'ils ne s'agissent pas des mêmes, il sait que c'est une marque évidente de tendresse et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je l'interrompe quand tu lui en fais. Il peut comprendre qu'il en va naturellement de même pour moi. »

Elle sourit en coin.

« Tu souhaites que ton fils nous laisse exprimer notre affection tranquillement ?

-Oui. Au moins encore une petite minute, ensuite tu seras à nouveau toute à lui. »

Et il l'embrassa, attrapant avec délice ses lèvres par les siennes. Altan ne devait clairement pas être le centre de son attention, du moins à cet instant précis, c'est ce qu'il lui faisait comprendre. Elle regarda Altan puis Ben. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas laisser son fils seul ou inoccupé. Dans les paroles de Ben, elle réalisa qu'elle en faisait sans doute un peu trop. Elle remit sa main sur son visage mais resta perplexe et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser la question.

« Tu penses que je le couve trop ?

« Tu as été seule presque toute ta vie. Je pense que tu projettes, un peu, tes propres craintes sur Altan. Tu ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul comme toi. Ou comme moi, délaissé par ses parents. Tu es très dévouée pour lui. Néanmoins, tu penses que c'est le cas ? Qu'il peut se sentir délaissé ? demanda Ben soudain sérieux.

-Non. Je crois qu'on lui donne tous les deux l'attention qu'il mérite et je sais qu'il ressent notre présence autour de lui. Elle posa les mains sur son torse. Cette peur vient de moi et je dois apprendre à la contrôler, je ne voudrais pas l'étouffer à l'avenir. Elle eut un petit sourire ironique. Fine analyse de ma personnalité et de mes craintes, en tout cas.

-Tu t'es toi-même montrée très perspicace dans cet exercice avec moi. »

Et elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin et sa remarque l'en convaincu.

« Altan n'aura pas le même passif familial que nous. Il n'aura pas les mêmes blessures. Il ne vivra pas l'abandon, ni un cadre familial inattentif. Tes craintes sont naturelles et compréhensibles et je les partage mais rien ne m'a jamais fait pensé qu'elles étaient justifiées. Il me semble équilibré et heureux, surtout depuis qu'il a retrouvé des parents unis. »

Ces simples mots la rassurèrent car ils avaient été prononcés sans hésitation. Elle aimait la confiance qui se dégageait de Ben sur ce sujet malgré tout ce qui se passait entre eux, ils ne doutaient jamais de leurs capacités à être de bons parents pour leur fils unique. Elle reconnaissait, depuis quelques temps seulement et la présence de Ben à ses côtés devait entrer en compte, qu'elle se posait trop de questions et qu'elle devait davantage laisser faire les choses. Elle lui sourit et se colla à nouveau à lui.

« Ce sont les miennes, mes blessures. Je les ai surmontées du moins j'ai appris à vivre avec pour moi mais pas pour Altan. Tu as raison, je les projette.

-Oui. Et il n'aura pas non plus à subir la pression d'un héritage oppressant, elle le regarda comprenant parfaitement qu'il évoquait sans le dire son propre passé, ni à répondre aux exigences de tout le monde pour se montrer digne en s'oubliant presque au passage. »

Cette fois, il parlait clairement d'elle ,de son exigence envers son devoir de Jedi et de sa dévotion pour la Résistance qui lui avait déjà tant coûtée.

« Et pourtant, murmura Rey en le fixant dans les yeux, je suis ici. Avec toi. »

La main de Ben glissa sur sa nuque, la pressant avec fermeté pour la faire approcher tandis qu'ils se regardaient sans ne rien dire de plus. Avec tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits hier et à l'instant, elle sentait qu'ils avançaient ensemble, timidement, mais ils essayaient de réparer ce qui avaient été autrefois abîmés. Le chemin était encore long mais elle espérait avoir confiance en leurs volontés et en leurs capacités pour aller au bout. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Altan.

« Mon trésor, on part dans une minute. Elle regarda la bouche de Ben. Plutôt cinq en fait. »

Altan céda et se rassit à leurs pieds. Rey l'observa quelques secondes puis se tourna à nouveau vers Ben. Elle laissa une de ses mains glisser sur son torse puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se souleva légèrement et frissonna quand Ben fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant la simplicité de ce contact. En réalité, elle aimait qu'Altan en soit le témoin, ce n'était que des baisers qui lui prouvaient que papa et maman s'aimaient toujours très forts malgré les cris et les pleurs dont il avait pu être le témoin. Elle se rappela avoir espéré cet instant par le passé.

Elle se détacha des lèvres de Ben mais resta dans ses bras.

« Je voulais te remercier pour le témoignage de confiance que tu m'as accordé en acceptant de me confier le commandement d'une partie de tes troupes.

-Ca m'a paru naturel vu l'organisation de la mission. Il mit son nez tendrement dans son cou et inspira son odeur comme pour la garder avec lui pour la journée. Ça va être particulier de ne pas être ensemble.

-Oui, promets-moi de veiller sur toi, murmura Rey près de son oreille alors qu'elle se collait à lui.

-Toi aussi.

-Pas de mauvaises surprises avec les Chevaliers de Ren, cette fois. Je ne veux pas avoir peur alors que je serai probablement trop loin pour intervenir. »

Il était toujours dans ses bras et savoura ce contact. Elle avait eu besoin de lui dire car ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur cet épisode et elle voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité.

« J'ai eu si peur, ajouta Rey le nez enfoui dans son cou.

-Je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles. »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une promesse et elle ferma simplement les yeux savourant l'incroyable sensation, ce sentiment d'être à la maison qui l'envahit et elle resserra son étreinte.


	58. Partie 6 - Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Un immense merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'étais super contente et ravie de lire que le rapprochement Ben/Rey vous a plu. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)**

 **Chapitre 5**

Rey déboula dans le hangar principal et sentit le regard des résistants présents se poser sur elle. Elle passa devant eux et chercha Finn et Poe mais ne les trouva pas. Elle s'arrêta près de caisses de matériels et y déposa quelques affaires qu'elle souhaitait emmener avant de réajuster sa tenue.

Elle avait opté pour une tenue très près du corps confortable et dans une déclinaison de couleurs foncées. Elle replaça son haut qui lui tombait de façon élégante sur les épaules et secoua ses cheveux qu'elle avait choisi de laisser libre hormis les deux fines tresses qui partaient de son front pour se perdre dans la longueur. A la taille, elle resserra sa ceinture, vérifia la présence de son blaster et du petit équipement qu'elle avait sur elle avant de réajuster la courte cape qui partait de sa taille pour finir au niveau de ses chevilles.

Après avoir quitté Ben, elle avait eu le temps de prendre une longue douche, de se changer, de nourrir son fils affamé et de faire le point avant de se retrouver ici, prête pour le départ. Malgré sa courte nuit, elle avait bien dormi et elle se sentait étrangement apaisée. Un sourire parcourut ses lèvres en repensant au corps de Ben près du sien à son réveil ce matin. Un petit rire s'échappa même quand elle se rappela des commentaires de R2 et Chewie, à son retour à la base, qui n'avaient pas manqué de souligner qu'ils avaient trouvé son lit vide ce matin.

« Tu es prête ? »

Elle releva les yeux et se reprit lorsqu'elle aperçut Finn se diriger vers elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa tenue.

« Je crois que j'ai tout.

-Parfait, on ne devrait pas tarder à embarquer. Chewie et R2 montent avec toi ?

-R2 seulement, Chewie sera avec vous. Elle observa Finn. Quoi ?

-Rien, il rigola et la dévisagea de haut en bas, te voilà à la tête d'un escadron de l'Ordre de Ren, c'est tout ! Ni prends pas trop goût, plaisanta Finn, mais chouette tenue !

-Merci mais je crois que donner des ordres ce n'est pas fait pour moi de toute façon ! Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir le droit à un statut de commandant aujourd'hui et de ce fait, à avoir opté pour une tenue plus sophistiquée qu'habituellement. »

Et elle le dévisagea de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec elle ayant également noté qu'il avait adopté un style plus protocolaire.

« Oui, reprit Finn plus sérieusement. Je suis heureux que certains des anciens stormtroopers aient décidé de prendre part à cette mission et de les diriger dans ce moment.

-Tu vas assurer ! lança Rey, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-On va assurer ! tonna Finn avant d'être accaparé par un technicien et de s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Prends bien soin de toi, on se retrouve là-bas !

-Oui, toi aussi Finn. »

Elle observa son ami quelques secondes avant que son regard suive une autre direction lorsqu'elle vit Ben entrer dans le hangar. Surprise, elle l'observa avant de se décider à approcher. Elle n'eut pas besoin de l'interpeler qu'il s'arrêta net devant elle lorsqu'elle croisa sa trajectoire tandis qu'il analysait les préparatifs en cours et l'agitation du hangar. Elle n'avait pu résister à l'attraction d'aller lui dire quelques mots.

« Tu viens t'assurer que tout est paré pour le départ ? »

Elle se tourna vers le vaisseau de l'Ordre qui se trouvait à proximité d'eux et qu'elle emprunterait pour faire le voyage. Bien qu'il y avait foule ici, ils n'étaient que tous les deux à être face à face et à discuter dans une relative tranquillité. Elle le sentait extrêmement alerte, elle esquissa un très léger sourire face à son stress et son regard fuyant qui surveiller les regards sur eux et attendit une réponse à sa question.

« Mes équipes m'ont déjà assuré que tout est parfaitement opérationnel pour votre départ. Je vais simplement échanger quelques consignes supplémentaires avec mon Capitaine. Il sera ton bras droit sur cette mission. Il se tut. Je ne pensais pas te croiser, il la regarda enfin dans les yeux, ni te parler.

-Moi non plus, avoua Rey. C'est une agréable surprise qu'il fallait saisir.

-C'est un sentiment partagé. »

Et ils se contentèrent de se regarder pendant de longues secondes. Un silence qui disait tout et rien à la fois mais, au fond, tellement. Elle finit par sourire, il avait été visiblement étonné qu'elle s'approche de lui en public.

« Je ne vais pas te retarder davantage. Tu es attendu. Ben, fais un bon voyage.

-Toi aussi, Rey. »

Et ils se séparèrent. Elle se retourna pour le regarder partir toujours intriguée de constater que, malgré les années, elle ressentait toujours des papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom. Rey finit par sortir de sa transe et s'avança vers le matériel pour y récupérer ses affaires. Elle n'allait pas tarder à embarquer. Elle remarqua la présence de R2 lorsqu'il bipa près d'elle. Elle se tourna vers l'astromech et lui sourit.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu, mais tu sais te faire discret quand tu veux. Et pour répondre à ta question, on ne faisait que parler, simplement. »

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi R2 et Ben avaient pu être si étonnés de son initiative et elle avait dit vrai, ils avaient simplement discuté. Elle secoua sa tête et l'invita à la suivre.

« Et toi, tu as pu dire au revoir à C-3PO ? Je n'ai même pas pu croiser BB-8. J'ai l'impression d'être de moins en moins présente pour lui ces derniers temps. »

Son secret l'avait forcée à se tenir éloignée de la petit boule orange et du droïde de protocole, les deux étaient bien trop bavards et proches d'autres membres de la Résistance pour garder le poids d'une telle révélation et au fil du temps elle avait naturellement fini par s'éloigner. Elle savait la peine qu'elle avait provoquée chez le droïde de Poe et la confusion que cela pouvait créer en R2 et C-3PO. Elle avait déjà exprimé sa compréhension auprès de R2 si celui-ci voulait prendre plus de temps pour être près de son ami mais ce dernier lui répondait toujours que le moment venu, tout se ferait naturellement. R2 la rassura et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu penses qu'ils finiront tous par connaître la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait déjà osé cette question mais la réponse du petit droïde l'avait toujours intriguée et elle se sentait enfin prête à entendre la réponse complète à sa question. Mais, comme à son habitude, il ne choisit pas la simplicité et préféra lui en poser une autre en retour : « que répondrais-tu à cette question ? ».

« Ils sauront, avoua Rey. Non pas parce qu'Altan finira par grandir et qu'inévitablement l'étau se resserra… elle inspira mais simplement car je ne pourrai plus cacher mes sentiments pour Ben. »

-Tu as la réponse à ta question, bipa R2. Tu avais des étoiles dans les yeux tout à l'heure lorsque vous parliez. »

Elle sourit, se sentant un peu stupide avant d'inspirer longuement.

« Et pourtant, j'ai peur, confia Rey. R2 bipa. Des conséquences, oui, de savoir si on est vraiment prêts lui et moi à aller au-delà de tout ça cette fois. Hier soir, j'ai bien vu que tout n'était pas encore réglé entre nous. Et dans le même temps, je n'en peux plus ! s'agaça Rey avec lassitude. J'ai l'impression d'avoir, de l'avoir tellement attendu ! Maintenant, je le veux ! »

Et elle sursauta quand Chewie s'intégra à la discussion en rappelant que le contexte était différent cette fois, qu'ils avaient gagné en maturité et qu'évidemment leur rapprochement n'était pas anodin, l'amour entre eux sautait aux yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler et fut rassurée de voir que ses amis avaient eux aussi réfléchi à la question. Des conseillers hors pair, une nouvelle fois.

« Vous vous retrouverez en face des mêmes choix à faire, grogna Chewie. Il faut juste savoir si vous serez différents. »

Rey les observa et constata qu'elle détenait la réponse au fond d'elle depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais était-elle prête à le dire, à lui dire réellement ? Hier, il lui était apparu que non mais aujourd'hui ? N'avait-elle pas envie de crier à la Galaxie entière à quel point elle pouvait être amoureuse d'un homme bien avec qui elle crevait d'envie de partager sa vie sans se cacher ? Cette situation était affreusement pesante.

Et elle repensa à leurs problèmes, aux non-dits qui persistaient entre eux et au temps qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes accordés pour faire les bons choix, pour ne plus se précipiter. Elle inspira, scindée en deux entre ses émotions, ses peurs et la souffrance de Ben de l'attendre et d'être déçu.

Hier elle avait été effrayée, encore perdue dans tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, enlacés dans leur sommeil, devait-elle encore renoncer à tout cela simplement parce qu'elle avait peur ? Ben était prêt, elle le savait, il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part. N'avaient-ils pas déjà trop attendu, l'heure était peut-être enfin à l'action, à s'aimer pour de bon et à arrêter de se poser trop de questions. Elle regarda le vaisseau de l'Ordre de Ren dans lequel il était entré et sut où se trouvait la réponse.

« Rey ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et se détourna du vaisseau pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

« Ça va ? demanda Rose.

-Oui, je réfléchissais. Mais je crois que l'heure des réflexions est terminée. Je dois embarquer. »

Rose lui sourit et s'éloigna en lui disant qu'elles se retrouveraient sur place. Rey serra Chewie dans ses bras et partie en direction du vaisseau avec R2 roulant à ses côtés.

/

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut accueillie par une jeune sergent qui l'invita à la suivre pour se rendre dans le poste de commandement et la débarrassa de ses affaires. Elle entra dans l'immense poste et fut surprise de tomber sur Ben et le Capitaine Niga en pleine discussion. Décidemment la chance était avec elle, pensa Rey, qui n'osa pour autant pas s'avancer pour ne pas troubler leur échange.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas vu Ben redescendre. Il était donc logique qu'elle le retrouve ici à discuter comme il l'en avait informée quelques minutes plus tôt. Plutôt que de patienter, elle savoura à nouveau la sensation agréable qui la saisit en voyant la grande baie vitrée principale sur sa droite. Moins imposante que celle du vaisseau amiral, elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante. Elle s'apprêtait à aller dans cette direction quand elle remarqua que la discussion qui occupait les deux hommes sembla se terminer. Son intuition fut confirmée lorsque l'homme d'armée s'inclina avant de la regarder.

Mais le sien se posa automatiquement sur celui de Ben qui la scruta et la frôla légèrement lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour sortir. Elle retint un sourire avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le Capitaine.

Il inclina sa tête pour la saluer et l'invita à prendre place lui indiquant qu'ils attendaient leur autorisation de décoller. Plutôt que de s'asseoir, elle lui sourit poliment et s'approcha de la baie pour observer leur décollage.

/

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hyperespace et que la planète s'afficha sous leurs yeux, Rey réalisa que Lando n'avait pas minimisé les faits lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un environnement hostile. La planète était littéralement entourée d'un énorme nuage, tel un brouillard la recouvrant presque dans sa totalité. Elle se tourna vers le Capitaine Niga qui se tenait près d'elle, vers les consoles de navigation.

« Que disent nos instruments ? Le champ magnétique les dérègle-il comme nous l'anticipions ?

-Oui, je le crains. »

Il se pencha au-dessus d'un jeune homme qui affinait et traduisait les données reçues. Rey grimaça en les observant. Elle n'était pas une experte des climats défavorables mais suffisamment aguerrie pour en reconnaître un lorsqu'elle l'avait sous les yeux. Elle observa la planète à travers la baie.

« Une fois que nous vous aurons largué sur cette planète, reprit le Capitaine, il sera très difficile de rester en contact. Vous serez seuls sur place. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main en direction de la baie vitrée.

« Vous voyez ces endroits où la brume est moins épaisse, elle acquiesça, d'après nos données, vous ne serez en mesure de nous joindre que si vous vous trouvez dans l'une de ces zones. De même pour atterrir et décoller. Ces endroits sont plus éloignés des perturbations mais ça ne sera tout de même pas facile. Et je ne peux vous assurer qu'une fois sur place vous serez les identifier. Il se tourna vers le jeune opérateur. Et les autres vaisseaux qui nous accompagnent nous confirment nos conclusions.

-C'est noté, finit par répondre Rey qui ne masqua pas son inquiétude. La situation allait leur être vraiment très défavorable. Mais si nous avons tous le même constat, c'est que l'on peut donc se fier à ces données. Nous allons donc suivre ce qu'elles nous disent. Elle réfléchit. Et pour l'atterrissage et le décollage des navettes de transport ?

-Comme attendu, cela risque d'être secoué. Ces tempêtes vont nous compliquer la tâche mais rien qui ne soit pas à la mesure de nos pilotes. »

Elle sourit. Elle ne doutait nullement que Ben avait dû insister pour qu'ils arrivent et repartent entier de cette planète infernale mais elle apprécia le geste du Capitaine de vouloir la mettre à l'aise.

« Mais je n'en doutais pas Capitaine. Alors tenons-nous prêts. Nous allons coordonner notre descente avec les autres. Nous allons nous mettre en place. »

Elle traversa les couloirs de l'immense vaisseau suivie de son escouade. La sensation était particulière et un peu perturbante pour elle notamment en raison de la rigueur militaire qui régnait ici, loin du côté familial et un peu désorganisé de la Résistance. Les hommes et les femmes la suivaient sans un bruit, attendant simplement les ordres. Elle imagina très bien la situation de Ben en cet instant, elle reconnaissait volontiers que c'était assez grisant de commander et d'être respectée comme elle l'était bien qu'elle regrettait le peu de chaleur et le côté mécanique de ces personnes. Mais ça en imposait, conclut Rey et R2 bipa joyeusement près d'elle.

Une fois dans la navette, elle inspira. Le vol allait être mouvementé et elle espérait sincèrement que le Capitaine Niga n'avait pas exagéré les qualités de leurs pilotes. Elle balaya la navette du regard. Les pilotes étaient à l'avant, elle ne pouvait les voir d'où elle se trouvait, ils étaient séparés par un couloir et une porte qui leur laissaient une intimité nécessaire à leur concentration. Des hommes étaient assis tandis que d'autres restaient debouts mais toujours dans cette organisation rigoureuse.

« Je suis Rey, se présenta-t-elle. »

Ils la regardèrent tous fixement et elle ne nia pas apprécier cette sensation d'autorité qui s'insinua en elle face à leurs airs concentrés et attentifs bien qu'elle se doutait parfaitement qu'ils savaient qui elle était. Mais elle tenait à des présentations officielles. Leurs vies allaient dépendre d'elle et elle sentit le poids sa responsabilité sur ses épaules. Elle voulait gagner à la fois leurs respects et leurs confiances en leur disant quelques mots.

« Et je suis fière de voler et d'accomplir cette mission avec vous aujourd'hui. Elle s'accrocha quand la navette se secoua marquant ainsi l'enlèvement des mesures qui la maintenait au sol. Le vol risque d'être un peu, disons remuant, alors accrochez-vous ! On se retrouve tous en bas pour faire le point. Bon vol ! »

/

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante en sentant ses pieds fouler le sol. Elle regarda ses hommes s'assurant que personne n'avait subi de blessures graves suite à leur atterrissage chaotique. Elle donna des ordres allant en ce sens et leur dit de se regrouper à un endroit précis. Elle devait faire le point avec leurs autres navettes et celles des autres vaisseaux avant de partir. R2 roula à ses côtés et elle fut rassurée de constater son parfait état de marche.

« Vous ! demanda Rey à un soldat dont elle ignorait le nom mais qu'elle savait être un mécanicien par sa tenue. Veuillez aider les pilotes à vérifier l'état de notre transport. Nous devons nous tenir prêts à redécoller le plus tôt possible. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un salut militaire et se précipita à l'intérieur. Rey souffla, soulagée. Heureusement que Ben l'avait un peu briefée ce matin sur les uniformes pour l'aider à se repérer parmi les échelons de l'Ordre de Ren.

« Rey ! »

Elle se retourna et fut heureuse de voir Finn et le reste de son escouade s'approcher.

« Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez bien. Pas de casse ?

-Non, visiblement tout est ok pour les navettes de mon vaisseau mais je t'avouerai que je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours. Lando a de bonnes idées mais il a la chance d'être assez vieux pour rester plus en retrait que nous.

\- Il est dans la navette de Poe, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai en retrait. Elle sourit. Et justement, pour nos troupes qui ont débarquées de l'autre côté ? On a des nouvelles ? demanda Rey innocemment. »

R2 poussa contre sa jambe, comprenant très bien où elle venait en venir. Et elle se retint de sourire face à son impertinence. Ben et Poe faisaient partie du deuxième groupe qui s'était posé dans un autre coin de la planète et elle tenait à s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Etrangement, les multiples champs de la planète semblaient bousculer sa perception de la Force. Elle sentait Ben dans cette dernière mais pas au point de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Elle avait essayé de le contacter dès qu'elle avait mis le pied sur cette horrible planète afin de l'informer de sa bonne arrivée sur place. Mais malgré ses multiples efforts de connexion, elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'atteindre.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Finn qui avait dû lire son inquiétude sur son visage. Ils ont bien atterri si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

-Je suis rassurée de le savoir mais ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe, mentit Rey à moitié. Cette planète est très particulière. Elle grimaça. Sans couper mon lien avec la Force, elle semble comme l'amoindrir. C'est très perturbant. »

En effet, elle se sentait comme amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Elle sonda à nouveau la Force pour capter l'aura de Ben et s'assurer de sa solidité. Il était bien là mais il semblait de plus en plus dissout et elle ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de la gagner. Ben devait sans doute chercher sa présence sans la trouver non plus. Elle refoula ses craintes, elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si leur lien était encore actif, elle arriverait probablement mieux à le sentir. Pour autant, la planète seule ne devait pas forcément être responsable de cet état. Ben était loin d'elle, géographiquement parlant, ce qui limitait également sa perception bien qu'elle la poussait à son maximum.

« J'ai l'impression que plus je suis ici, plus mes sens se réduisent, avoua Rey. Il va falloir être vigilant. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Mes réflexes risquent d'être moins affutés que d'habitude. »

Elle songea à la mission mais garda pour elle son appréhension.

« Ce n'est pas très rassurant mais en même temps rien ne l'est ici alors je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné, admit Finn.

-Qu'ont relevé vos instruments de vol en atterrissant ? demanda Rey pour changer de sujet voulant oublier ses préoccupations. Le technicien de mon équipe ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles très encourageantes. Les perturbations ne se limitent pas au ciel mais aussi à la terre.

-Même constat chez nous. On va avoir du mal à communiquer avec eux, il montra le ciel, mais aussi entre nous. J'ai essayé de questionner les anciens soldats comme l'avait suggéré Poe mais définitivement ils ne connaissent pas ce lieu. Visuellement, ça ne leur dit rien. Ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds ici.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et je suis persuadée que s'ils avaient su quelque chose ils nous l'auraient dit.

-Ca, je n'en doute pas, s'agaça pourtant Finn. Ce ne sont pas des menteurs, ni des dissimulateurs car eux, ils sont toujours enclins à partager leurs connaissances et leurs expériences au sein du Premier Ordre. »

Rey arqua un sourcil perplexe face à ses propos.

« On a eu une petite discussion avec Poe hier soir, Rey essaya de cacher son malaise, ne sois pas gênée, enchaîna Finn. En toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on échange de manière informelle lui et moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi, loin de là, on pense simplement que le soir tu as mieux faire que de venir papoter avec nous de politique et de Ren. Rey tourna automatiquement son visage vers son ami. On sait qu'Altan doit manger, être lavé et bercé. Finn grimaça. Et j'ai conscience que dit comme ça, ça a l'air incroyablement macho.

-Vous parlez de Ren ? demanda Rey qui se moqua bien du machisme en cet instant. Ta remarque le concernait ?

-On a simplement fait un constat. Finn baissa d'un ton. On collabore depuis un moment avec lui maintenant et il n'a pas vraiment lâché d'infos intéressantes. Ce type a été leader du Premier Ordre pendant une période assez longue, il doit forcément connaître des tas de choses avec la fonction qu'il a exercé… mais depuis qu'il est associé à nous, tu peux me citer les infos utiles qu'il nous a données ? Sans compter sa petite trahison sur Felucia, ajouta Finn amer. »

Rey recula, soudain troublée par la remarque de Finn. Elle y reconnut un fonde de vérité. Ben devait effectivement, avec son passé, connaître de multiples secrets du Premier Ordre et pas une fois, ils ne les avaient partagés. Il avait bien lâché quelques infos mais jamais à un tel niveau. Il avait probablement ignoré des choses au vu de ses rapports avec Hux mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'étrange sentiment que la remarque de Finn avait inséré en elle.

« C'est, commença Rey qui voulait peser ses mots, bizarre en effet. Il est très secret, on ne pourra pas le nier, et je ne doute pas que vous ayez déjà essayé d'en apprendre plus… elle se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être, elle hésita, est-ce simplement une question de confiance ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agit du point fort de nos échanges. C'est peut-être à nous de faire le premier pas. On a aussi des secrets et si chacun pense qu'il faut les préserver… on ne risque pas d'avancer.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point mais tout de même, là on parle du Premier Ordre. C'est notre ennemi commun et je crois qu'il faut tout faire pour le vaincre, on était tous d'accord là-dessus et je n'ai plus l'impression que ce soit le cas ! Sinon pourquoi ne pas tout dire ? Les infos qu'il garde nous serviront forcément à les anéantir. Mais il ne dit rien ! Avec Poe, on croit qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça.

-C'est à… commença Rey masquant mal son trouble, avant d'être interrompue par un soldat qui souhaitait parler à Finn. »

Son meilleur ami allait s'éclipser mais elle le rattrapa fermement par le bras, l'empêchant de suivre le soldat.

« Attends, termine avant de partir. »

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps mais elle ressentait le besoin de savoir le fond de sa pensée, masquant mal son inquiétude. Finn fit signe au soldat de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle et parle plus bas.

« Qui a rechigné à signer le démantèlement demandé par Poe ? Lui ! cracha Finn.

-Mais et le traité de non-agression ? s'étonna Rey.

-Une belle façon de s'assurer qu'on n'attaquera pas les premiers. Car, nous, nous n'avons qu'une parole. »

Rey souffla, perdue et un peu déstabilisée mais Finn ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Souviens-toi, tu nous avais dit qu'il fallait se méfier, qu'il pouvait jouer double-jeu, et nous croyons que c'est ce qu'il fait. Elle se rappela surtout être furieuse contre lui à cette époque. Il se sert de nous Rey. Avec notre aide, qu'on lui a offerte sur un plateau en plus, il va pouvoir se débarrasser de Hux et reprendre la tête du Premier Ordre. Et je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à retourner leurs soldats de son côté malgré la guerre avec son Ordre, il a déjà prouvé qu'il a su manipuler des troupes pour qu'elles aillent dans sa direction. Et une fois que ça sera fait, on ne pourra plus rien y faire. Il n'aura plus qu'à nous écraser comme un insecte insignifiant. En plus, il connaît notre base, notre organisation et il sait qu'on ne fera pas le poids. »

Impossible, pensa Rey. Ben ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose et elle se demandait comment ses amis avaient pu penser à cette idée. Ils ne l'aimaient pas mais de là à imaginer une telle trahison.

« Vous avez des preuves ? Si vous avancez ces choses c'est que vous avez forcément des indices qui vous laissent penser… mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Après tout, il nous laisse recruter des stormtroopers pour en faire des membres de la Résistance, ça n'aurait pas de sens ! reprit Rey. Pourquoi nous laisser grossir nos rangs ?

\- Pour endormir notre méfiance. Rey, Finn posa la main sur son épaule, je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé sur Felucia, tu nous as demandé d'avoir confiance en lui. Ta foi en l'être humain est louable, mais même ça on pense que c'était orchestré. »

Rey, interloquée, regarda Finn.

« De quoi tu parles exactement ?

-De toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de te retourner la tête pour te convaincre de le rejoindre. Il ne sait bien évidemment pas qu'il n'a aucune chance mais il va essayer et Felucia en était la preuve. Ce n'était pas anodin la présence des Chevaliers et votre combat, tout comme ce départ à bord de l'Ordre de Ren. Il cherche à obtenir ta confiance en se montrant sous son meilleur jour à tes côtés. Il connaît tes qualités Rey, ton altruisme et ton grand cœur. Mais tu ne te feras pas avoir. »

Rey ne pouvait croire aux paroles de Finn bien qu'elle se rappela que Ben lui avait assuré que les Chevaliers devaient être partis. Finn se pencha encore plus vers elle.

« Tu es la seule à être comme lui ici. Et tu as reconnu qu'il avait déjà essayé de te convertir par le passé.

-Et il n'a pas réussi, conclut Rey avec fermeté. Pourquoi penserait-il que cela serait différent cette fois ?

-Parce qu'il peut le faire avec une autre technique, plus subtile comme celle de te laisser montrer sur son vaisseau, de t'imprégner des lieux et d'y passer un moment ou encore de te confier une escouade. Je dois le reconnaître, avec votre maîtrise de la Force, vous vous ressemblez et je dois bien avouer que pour toi, ça doit être curieux d'être au contact de quelqu'un comme toi. Je sais que parfois tu peux te sentir seule et incomprise. On l'a déjà remarqué, avoua Finn soudain mal à l'aise. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il utilise ces sentiments pour te pervertir. »

Il semblait regretter ses paroles, se disant probablement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Rey voulait désormais couper court à cette conversation. Sans le savoir, Finn venait de lui faire beaucoup de peine en supposant de telles choses, sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer alors qu'elle connaissait la vérité derrière ces gestes. Et que cette dernière était toute autre. Finn voyait du mal là où Ben exprimait en réalité la nature réelle de ses sentiments pour elle. Bien qu'elle reconnaissait la vérité dans les paroles de Finn. C'était vrai, il y a des années lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint sur le Supremacy et qu'elle avait laissé sa forte compassion et sa solitude guider ses actes mais désormais, tout était bien différent.

« Je vais redoubler de vigilance, finit par conclure Rey avec froideur. »

Finn s'excusa, l'air contrit et voyant pertinemment qu'il l'avait chamboulée mais sachant aussi qu'il devait la laisser seule. Il s'éloigna pour retrouver le soldat. R2 tourna sa tête rotative vers elle et bipa d'un ton solennel.

« Je crois que tu as raison, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Lui comme tous les autres, ils le haïssent. Rey secoua la tête. Qu'importe le regard des autres. Je sais de quoi il retourne réellement. »

Et pourtant, dans les paroles de son ami, Rey avait senti le doute qu'il y avait derrière. Si Finn lui avait évoqué de telles choses, c'est peut-être que la Résistance la sentait assez faible pour se faire influencer.

Et puis, il y avait Ben. Elle avait confiance en lui mais les suspicions de son meilleur ami avaient atteint leur but : semer un trouble en elle.

/

Ils se tenaient en ligne, les soldats avaient l'arme au poing et étaient prêts à partir. Rey allait ouvrir la marche mais Finn vint se placer près d'elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Toujours à tes côtés, maintenant allons-y ! »

Ils marchèrent un long moment. Le silence de cet endroit était oppressant. On entendait que leurs respirations et les bruits de leur pas. Régulièrement, elle levait les yeux au ciel pour observer la brume magnétique et essayer d'identifier les zones « communicables » évoquées par le Capitaine Niga. Finn s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle avait toujours le regard en l'air.

« Pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, excuse-moi je me suis mal exprimé. Loin de moi l'idée que tu puisses te faire manipuler et rejoindre le côté obscur. J'ai essayé, de la plus mauvaise des façons, de te faire comprendre mon inquiétude. Tu peux te montrer solitaire et je voulais juste t'exprimer l'idée que j'étais là pour toi en cas de besoin.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Rey avec sincérité. »

Elle l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire face à son air défait.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Ces doutes ne doivent pas dater d'hier. Même sans me convier à vos réunions privées, car oui le soir je m'occupe d'Altan, j'avais le droit de savoir. »

Rey accéléra le pas pour creuser un peu l'écart avec leurs escouades afin d'éviter les oreilles curieuses. Finn la suivit comprenant son intention.

« Poe voulait attendre avant de t'en parler. Finn grimaça. Il voulait être sûr et te laisser agir comme tu le sentais pour ne pas influencer tes décisions et surtout voir les choses. Et regarde, tu as accepté de diriger une escouade de l'Ordre de Ren sans arrière-pensées, au moins c'était naturel.

-Tu as raison, j'aurais peut-être agi différemment si j'avais su vos doutes plus tôt. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas méfiante moi-même, mentit Rey.

-Tu sais qu'on a toute confiance en toi bien que, Finn rigola, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir t'allier à Ren contre les Chevaliers. Pas sûr que dans le cas inverse, il aurait eu la bonté d'âme de t'aider.

-C'est justement ce qui nous différencie lui et moi.

-C'est juste ! sourit Finn. Toi tu es digne de confiance et de loyauté. N'empêche je le redis mais, à leur place, j'aurais été terrifié. »

Rey esquissa un vague sourire relâchant ainsi la crispation qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand son ami avait parlé de sa dévotion et de sa fidélité. Ils ne parlèrent plus et continuèrent à avancer en silence. A plusieurs reprises, elle fit le vide en elle. Elle sentait toujours la Force qui crépitait en elle mais elle ne percevait plus du tout l'aura de Ben. Elle sonda les troupes s'assurant de leur calme avant de se reconcentrer sur la mission et sur les enjeux de leur venue ici. Ce n'était que le début et elle sentit que la journée allait être longue.


	59. Partie 6 - Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Une nouvelle fois merci pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vous investir dans cette histoire et j'en suis très touchée !**

 **Chapitre 6**

Rey leva les yeux vers le ciel, toujours épatée par l'étrange atmosphère de la planète à la fois hostile mais qui, paradoxalement, leur permettait de respirer sans contrainte aucune. Elle en avait été très surprise à leur atterrissage, elle s'était attendue à devoir mettre un respirateur et pourtant, elle était là à marcher librement. Ils étaient désormais assez loin de leurs transports et le décor avait nettement évolué.

S'ils s'étaient posés dans un endroit relativement reculé et qu'on pourrait qualifier de verdoyant pour la planète, ils se trouvaient désormais dans une sorte de ville désaffectée. Ou plutôt d'usines abandonnées. Rien de chaleureux, ni d'accueillant. Ils dépassèrent de grands hangars et Rey n'essaya pas d'imaginer à quoi ils avaient pu servir.

Elle se rappela ce que Lando leur avait raconté sur la planète et qui était la raison de leur présence ici : l'esclavage. Le Premier Ordre exploitait cette planète pour ses ressources naturelles, la pillant jusqu'à l'épuisement en exploitant, au passage, sa population dans le seul but de servir leurs intérêts.

Rey hasarda un regard vers l'arrière. Si Finn était toujours à ses côtés en tête et elle avait espéré, une fois leur petite conversation privée terminée, que Rose les aurait rejoints. Mais la jeune femme avançait seule, le visage fermé, un air pensif sur le visage. Rey s'arrêta avant de demander à Finn de continuer seul devant tandis qu'elle s'écartait du groupe pour rejoindre son amie.

Elle s'approcha de Rose et esquissa un léger sourire. L'arme au poing, l'ancienne mécanicienne lui fit un signe de tête et la laissa se placer près d'elle. Si Rey n'arrivait plus à sentir Ben d'où elle était, elle pouvait clairement percevoir le trouble qui sommeillait chez son amie. Par Finn d'abord puis directement par la principale concernée, elle en avait appris plus au fil du temps sur le passé de Rose. Elle comprenait donc parfaitement les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

Pour autant, elle ne la forcerait à rien. Si elle voulait parler, c'était à elle de le faire. Rey en venant à elle lui avait montré qu'elle était prête à l'écouter si elle le souhaitait. En observant Rose, elle se rendit compte que parmi ses proches, que ce soit la jeune femme, Finn, Ben ou bien elle-même aucun d'eux n'avaient eu la chose de bénéficier d'une enfance heureuse. Tous étaient constitués de blessures, de fragilités propres à leurs parcours et Rey espéra qu'Altan aurait plus de chance qu'eux. Et pourtant, ils avaient tous grandi quand la paix, enfin la Nouvelle République, était au pouvoir et cela n'avait pourtant rien empêché.

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Rose ce qui étonna Rey.

-Hummm, Rey souffla un peu désappointée, ça aurait plutôt dû être à moi de te poser cette question et non l'inverse. C'est à toi que cette situation rappelle, Rey chercha ses mots, des souvenirs si l'on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais, reprit-elle, pour être tout à fait honnête je pensais au Monde que nous allons laisser à la génération suivante.

-A celle d'Altan. Et Rose se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire. Je comprends tes préoccupations même si c'est à un autre niveau car je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'avoue tout de même que je m'interroge souvent sur cette question.

-Qu'envisages-tu pour la suite ? demanda Rey spontanément. »

Rose se tourna vers elle avant de regarder le ciel d'un air dubitatif en réfléchissant à son avenir.

« Un avenir plutôt militaire ? continua Rey. Tu sais que Poe ne tarit pas d'éloges sur tes capacités. Elle rigola. Ou bien tu laisseras tout ça derrière toi et tu te construiras une autre vie ?

-Je dois dire, commença Rose, que c'est une excellente question. Et je suis rassurée de voir que même toi tu la poses, je croyais être la seule à vouloir imaginer un avenir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

-Aucun, bien que l'incertitude de notre situation, de notre vie en général pourrait quelque peut freiner nos ambitions futures. Elle réfléchit. A vrai dire, je ne suis sûre de rien, je pense que je me déciderai une fois que la situation sera davantage fixée. La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que je continuerai à vouloir prendre soin des personnes que j'aime et qui compte pour moi.

-Je n'en doute pas. Rey sourit. Avant que j'apprenne à te connaître, Finn t'a présentée comme une femme au grand cœur. Qui pense aux autres avant de penser à elle. Je me suis rapidement rendue-compte qu'il avait vu juste. Rose baissa les yeux, un peu gênée.

-Et toi ? Comment notre dernier espoir se voit-il plus tard ? »

Rey sourit face à ce surnom qu'elle ne supportait plus puis observa Rose et réfléchit. C'était toute la question qu'elle se posait ces derniers temps et qu'une autre personne serait ravie d'avoir. Elle inspira un grand coup et sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir à Rose. Elle avait envie d'être honnête.

« Je crois que j'ai simplement envie de vivre ma vie. Sans pression, ni devoir, ni attente. Je veux juste vivre pour moi et prendre enfin le temps de me poser pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment et non ce que l'on attend de moi. J'ai passé la première partie de ma vie à attendre des parents qui ne reviendraient jamais, ensuite j'ai rejoint la Résistance et j'ai rencontré Maître Luke. Et je me rends compte, qu'au final, je ne me suis jamais posée vraiment cette question de ce que je voulais vraiment, de ce que je voulais faire de mon existence. Rey s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. En fait, si, une fois. Quand j'ai voulu Altan. Là je me suis écoutée, je le voulais vraiment et rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. »

Et je veux son père, pensa Rey. Voilà la seconde chose dont elle était persuadée : avoir Altan et Ben. C'était la seule certitude de son avenir et elle ne l'imaginait pas sans ces deux êtres.

« Tu dis vouloir prendre soin des personnes que tu aimes, reprit Rey avec malice. Tu comptes former une famille ? Ou du moins étendre tes perceptions ?

-Disons, et elle lui rendit son sourire, que ça pourrait être plus qu'envisageable. Mais pour ça il nous faut gagner la guerre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rey avec curiosité. Ce n'est pas incompatible.

-On ne peut pas dire que la Résistance offre beaucoup de choix. »

Contre toute-attente, face au naturel désabusé de cette réponse, Rey éclata de rire. Elle avait toujours aimé la spontanéité de Rose qui avait l'heureuse habitude de dire ce qu'elle pense.

« Tu sais, peut-être que la perle rare que tu cherches se cache, se cache même très bien entre nos rangs. Je ne suis pas très au courant de ces sujets mais il me semble avoir aperçu quelques couples, termina Rey. »

Elle avait déjà vu des échanges de salives avant les départs de missions.

« Certes, mais faut-il encore que ladite perle rare comprenne le message. »

Rey perdit presque aussitôt son sourire, remplacé par une gêne soudaine. Sans avoir cité son nom, Rey se doutait que Rose évoquait sans le dire l'attirance qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Finn et que son ami avait, après avoir pris tout son temps, repoussée.

« Crois-moi, osa Rey, tu n'as rien perdu ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas ta perle rare et c'est précisément ce que tu dois te dire pour enfin trouver la bonne.

-Je te rassure, Rose sourit, je ne me morfonds plus à ce sujet depuis longtemps. Je dirais plutôt que je m'interroge désormais.

-A propos ?

-De quand Finn osera enfin avouer ses sentiments à celle qu'il considère comme sa perle rare.

-Espérons jamais, répondit Rey du tac au tac en soufflant. Enfin, elle se reprit, ce que je voulais dire…

-Je te rassure, on sait tous que c'est toi donc inutile de me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ma réponse ne t'a pas étonnée, souligna Rey soudain curieuse du manque de réaction de son amie face à sa réponse pour le moins très crue.

-Simplement, je crois qu'il y a deux options. Tu es concentrée sur ta mission et sur l'éducation de ton bout de chou donc ça attendra la fin de la guerre, ou alors, si ça aurait dû se faire alors je pense que ça aurait déjà dû être le cas. Dans cette optique, il est donc déjà trop tard et cela met en évidence ton désintérêt. Ou bien ta volonté de suivre à la lettre la doctrine Jedi. »

Ou bien que j'ai tout simplement déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, ajouta Rey pour elle-même bien qu'elle nota l'analyse très fine de Rose.

« Mais, reprit Rose, au vu de te ta réponse, je crois tout simplement que tu ne verras jamais Finn autrement qu'un ami. Et dans ce cas, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu souhaites qu'il garde ses lèvres scellées le plus possible. Après tout, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour l'encourager. »

Rey se tourna machinalement vers R2, lui glissant un regard entendu, espérant qu'il ait bien enregistré tout ça. Elle bénissait Rose d'avoir eu cette formulation, cela la rassurait et la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle se voyait très bien dans le futur ressortir cet enregistrement à Ben quand le sujet serait plus abordable. R2 bipa et Rey comprit très bien le double sens de sa formulation, esquissant un sourire en biais.

« Non en effet, finit par dire Rey pour conclure le sujet. Cela m'embêterait car je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié. Mais bref, j'étais venue pour parler de toi. J'ai comme le sentiment que cette planète te renvoi à ton propre passé. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur ta vie et ton enfance avec Paige et sur ce qui est arrivé à votre planète.

-J'espère simplement que cette fois, il n'est pas trop tard et qu'il y aura encore des personnes à sauver. Tout est désert ici. Les capteurs de nos droïdes ne captent aucune vie, je reconnais que c'est bien utile pour avancer à découvert comme nous le faisons mais où sont tous les gens ? On est venus ici sous les conseils de Lando pour venir en aide à une population et au final, pour le moment, il n'y a rien. Tout ça, c'est étrange. J'espère que ce n'est pas un nouveau piège de la part du Premier Ordre.

-Je ne le crois pas. Et puis, nous avions tout de même quelques infos sinon nous ne serions pas divisés en deux groupes pour explorer les zones que nous avions identifiées comme habitées. On va les trouver Rose et on les sortira d'ici. J'espère aussi qu'on identifiera ce qu'il y a de si précieux sur cette planète qui mérite un tel traitement.

-Pourvu que Hux ne nous prépare pas une nouvelle Starkiller.

-Ou pire, continua Rey. Ce type est persuadé que pour gagner la guerre, la technologie sera la clé de sa réussite ainsi qu'une doctrine militaire rigide. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'autrefois il gérait lui-même et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'enseignement militaire des stormtroopers. Je suis sûre qu'enfant ce type ordonnait à d'autres de se massacrer pour faire preuve de force. »

Elle frissonna, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Ben lui avait confié quelques anecdotes sur le passé de Hux et sur sa vie en général. Un enfant illégitime quelque peu malmené par un père tout aussi particulier. Rose la dévisagea, stupéfaite.

« J'aurais préféré ignorer cette partie de l'histoire. Mais je sais, Rose murmura, que Finn s'y intéresse de plus en plus. Rey haussa les sourcils. Il se questionne. Avec la présence de tous ces autres stormtroopers, il se renseigne sur son passé. Cette question ne semblait jamais l'avoir préoccupé mais être soudain en cohabitation avec d'autres personnes comme lui semble faire ressortir de nombreuses interrogations.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua Rey. Il me semble toujours plein d'assurance lorsqu'il évoque ses compagnons. Il avait hâte de prendre leur commandement. »

Son meilleur ami s'était donc confié à Rose plutôt qu'à elle. Elle n'en fut pas surprise, elle les savait proches, mais elle se sentit un peu blessée qu'il ne partage pas quelque chose d'aussi important avec elle. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être élevé sans parent. Pour autant, elle ne lui en tenu pas rigueur.

« Il n'a peut-être simplement pas eu le temps de t'en parler, ajouta Rose qui avait constaté son trouble. Tu as été pas mal prise dernièrement. On te voyait moins. »

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un reproche et pourtant c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque de ce genre aujourd'hui. Elle savait à quoi était dû son manque de présence. Elle avait passé un temps fou auprès de Ben. Si Altan maîtrisait mieux le langage il aurait pu se joindre à Finn et Rose pour se plaindre de son manque de présence à leurs côtés. Paradoxalement, si elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez présente pour ses amis et n'avoir pas su leur prêter l'oreille attentive qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre de sa part, elle n'éprouva aucun regret sur sa conduite. Elle avait aimé être avec Ben et faire toutes ces choses avec lui car elle avait été simplement heureuse durant ces instants. Et elle s'était félicitée de prendre enfin ce temps pour elle, pour eux.

Peut-être un peu trop visiblement. Elle ne voulait pas devenir négligente envers ses amis mais leurs retrouvailles passionnées avaient eu un tel attrait sur elle qu'elle n'aurait, de toute façon, pu faire autrement que d'y céder.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à Rose ? Elle ne pouvait lui avouer qu'elle était simplement amoureuse et qu'elle avait voulu en profiter comme toute personne dans son état. Et puis, assez égoïstement, elle se dit qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup donné de temps à la Résistance et qu'elle avait enfin le droit d'en prendre davantage pour elle.

Et une étrange dernière pensée s'insinua à elle. Celle que ses amis devraient s'habituer à son absence et à la distance relationnelle qui allait naturellement s'installer entre eux.

« Rey ? »

Et elle fut surprise de voir Finn sous ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

« Finn ! Un problème ?

-On a repéré quelque chose un peu plus loin. Vous devriez venir voir ça. »

/

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rey en abaissant ses jumelles. »

Ils se trouvaient en hauteur, au sommet d'une sorte de petite montage qui surplombait une vaste zone industrielle d'où elle avait pu observer un étrange ballet d'esclaves qui semblaient manipuler et organiser le stockage d'un matériau.

« Ce qu'on est venus chercher, lui répondit Finn à voix basse tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui. »

Leurs troupes les attendaient un peu plus loin. Ils étaient montés tous les trois et étaient couchés sur le sol pour ne pas se faire repérer. Rose lui prit les jumelles et observa à son tour.

« Je suis trop loin pour réussir à identifier clairement ce dont il s'agit. Mais tout ça ne m'annonce rien qui vaille. »

Et elle rendit les jumelles à Rey qui s'en saisit.

« Je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure. »

Rey suivit le regard de Rose qui était posé sur son poignet où se trouvait le bracelet offert par Ben à Altan pour son premier anniversaire.

« Tu portes le bijou de ton fils, constata Finn.

-De cette façon, il est un peu avec moi. Ça me rassure bien que porter ce bijou ne lui assure aucune protection. »

Mais à elle, ça lui faisait du bien. Elle aimait avoir ce lien avec son petit garçon et indirectement avec Ben. Elle avait hésité à l'emmener avec elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en avait eu l'envie mais cette fois, elle avait franchi le cap assurant à Altan qu'elle lui rendrait à son retour. Elle sourit et passa son doigt sur le crystal. Il était en parfaite sécurité à la base et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et l'aida à se reconcentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? finit par demander Rey. Il y a certes beaucoup d'esclaves mais ils ne sont pas seuls. »

Effectivement, elle avait aussi vu toutes les troupes qui les surveillaient de près.

« Si on veut les libérer, commença Rose, il faudrait qu'on ait une vision plus globale du terrain. On devrait se séparer en plusieurs petits groupes.

-Bonne idée, concéda Finn, mais avec le problème de communication si l'on se sépare, on risque de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver et donc de s'entraider si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

-On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de l'autre côté ?

-Non, répondit Finn. J'ai essayé avec un des techniciens de l'Ordre de pousser au max mais même en faisant cela, impossible de les joindre. On ne sait pas où ils sont, ni ce qu'ils ont pu trouver.

-Le fait que nous n'entendons pas de coup de feux et que la situation semble relativement calme ici nous indique au moins qu'ils ne se sont pas fait repérer, nota Rey.

-Bonne déduction. Donc si on se loupe, on les met aussi en péril, c'est rassurant.

-Peut-être qu'eux aussi ne peuvent pas communiquer, finit par répondre Rose sans conviction en désignant les troupes du Premier Ordre.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on croit le contraire, conclut Finn. En attendant, je pense que ta suggestion est la plus logique. On doit se séparer, un groupe par le flanc gauche, l'autre par la droite et un plein centre. Le premier arrivé n'aura plus qu'à prier pour que les autres ne soient pas trop loin en cas de besoin.

-On pourrait peut-être trouver un autre moyen de communiquer ? suggéra Rey.

-Tu veux qu'on se mette à imiter des cris d'animaux ? rigola Finn et elles le dévisagèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

-Tu sais que parfois pour quelqu'un d'aussi important, tu as vraiment de drôles de remarques, souligna Rose avec ironie.

-Vous manquez d'humour les filles. Mais au moins moi j'ai fait une proposition, quelles sont les vôtres ? les taquina Finn avec dédain.

-Laissez-moi réfléchir un peu, articula Rey en regardant vers le camp, mais je trouverai et je pense que le moment venu vous comprendrez le message. Je prends le groupe du milieu, en toute logique nous serons les premiers sur les lieux.

-Ok mais comment on fait pour ne pas se faire repérer ? Il y a trois arbres qui se battent en duel en bas parmi toutes cette broussaille, ce n'est pas assez pour nous assurer une vraie couverture et ce truc doit être entouré d'un tas de pièges ! Ce sont des esclaves, il y a forcément un système pour leur éviter de s'échapper.

-Sauf s'ils sont pucés, répliqua Rey en grimaçant. Finn et Rose se tournèrent vers elle. C'est une technique malheureusement très ancienne, une puce est insérée dans l'esclave et s'il fait mine de s'éloigner alors il est, elle déglutit, sanctionné. A mort. Elle regarda ses amis. Il y avait des esclaves sur Jakku. »

Finn roula des yeux, choqué et écœuré.

« Mettons qu'ils aient opté pour cette solution, ça simplifie certes notre approche mais comment ne pas se faire voir ? s'interrogea Rose. Finn a raison, je ne pense que la petite nature présente nous préservera suffisamment. On descend d'une montagne, ça ne sera pas discret. Et on ne peut pas se dire qu'on va faire tout le tour, ça prendrait trop de temps.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix que cette solution pourtant. On va devoir être discret et se faufiler le plus possible entre les arbres. On peut déjà s'estimer heureux qu'ici il y en ait encore. »

/

Il se séparèrent en trois groupes. Comme convenu, Rey emmena ses troupes de l'Ordre vers la direction du milieu tandis que Finn partit sur sa gauche et Rose, promue chef d'une escouade se faufila par la droite.

Rey se pencha vers R2.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et de ta concentration maximale. Tes capteurs seront nos premiers indicateurs dans le cas où nous aurions de la visite. »

Comme à son habitude, R2 assura qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Presque aussitôt, ils se regroupèrent et commencèrent à avancer entre les arbres.

Rey apprécia le calme de leur descente. Elle se tournait régulièrement pour observer ses troupes et noter une nouvelle fois leur sérieux et leur discipline. Ils avaient l'air jeune mais semblaient pourtant parfaitement à l'aise dans leur rôle. Elle voyait leurs regards curieux vers le Monde qui les entourait et elle appréciait cette curiosité qui faisait écho à la sienne en temps normal. Mais ici, elle dirigeait et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'admirer le paysage. Elle sonda la Force. Ici, elle la sentait mieux qu'entre les hangars et elle savoura la sensation avant de l'étendre pour percevoir les émotions des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Elle sourit quand elle constata que ce fut avant tout de la joie qu'elle ressentit, un bonheur lié au fait d'évoluer sans le costume de stormtroopers. Ils avaient été fiers de l'arborer à une époque mais maintenant qu'ils avaient goûté à la liberté de s'afficher, ils n'y renonceraient plus.

Elle s'interrogea. Elle n'avait vraiment parlé qu'au Capitaine, qu'elle trouvait sympathique et avenant mais elle n'avait pas eu de véritable dialogue avec ces hommes et ces femmes. Elle ignorait s'ils se nommaient toujours avec un matricule ou bien s'ils s'étaient donnés des noms. Elle allait poser la question lorsque R2 pila devant elle et lui indiqua que ses capteurs avaient enregistré une présence vivante très près d'eux.

Elle se stoppa net et indiqua à la troupe de faire de même. Elle avait déjà la main sur son sabre, prête à l'actionner. L'air se tendit et chacun retint sa respiration attendant de voir la suite.

Ils se tétanisèrent lorsqu'un duo de troopers surgit finalement devant eux mais Rey fut plus rapide et bougea ses doigts dans leur direction.

« Vous allez retourner à votre camp et oublier nous avoir vu. Vous n'effectuerez plus votre ronde et ne reviendrez plus ici. »

Et à son grand plaisir, elle les vit s'éloigner doucement. R2 bipa.

« C'était plus discret et plus efficace que de les tuer. On sait qu'on est tranquilles pour le reste du trajet maintenant. »

Elle ressentit le soulagement de tous et fut ravie de la situation mais son sourire s'effaça quand les broussailles devant eux se mirent à trembler et qu'elle comprit que la présence que R2 avait capté ne devait sûrement pas être les deux soldats mais bien le monstre qui se trouvait face à eux et qui se redressait dangereusement. Il avait dû ramper sur le sol voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant mais maintenant il leur était impossible de le louper.

« Pas de panique, murmura Rey tandis que personne n'osait bouger. »

Mais tout alla très vite. Elle dégaina son sabre pour les protéger mais dans le même temps, les tirs fusaient de chaque côté et elle comprit qu'ils avaient été repérés. Le camp était finalement beaucoup plus près que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« R2 ne reste pas là ! Va au camp et pirate leurs installations. »

Elle se décala pour éviter une attaque du monstre dont elle ne savait identifier la nature. Elle le repoussa et se tourna vers ses troupes. Au vu du boucan qu'ils faisaient, elle se doutait que Finn et Rose étaient désormais parfaitement au courant qu'ils avaient été démasqués. Elle espérait qu'ils viendraient vite leur prêter mains fortes.

Elle courut et entra dans une danse d'équilibriste avec le monstre. Il était rapide et elle se doutait qu'il essayait de la croquer. En voulant l'éviter, elle fit une roulade et en se relevant elle constata qu'elle se retrouvait dans le camp face aux stromtroopers qui devaient la regarder avec surprise sous leurs masques. Le sabre tendu, elle attendit qu'ils réagissent et elle laissa volontairement le monstre venir à elle. Peut-être pourrait-il en croquer quelques-uns ? espéra Rey. Au loin, elle aperçut un homme, non masqué et au vu de sa tenue elle devina qu'il était celui qui tenait ce camp. Il s'adressait à un trooper, elle suivit son regard et comprit qu'il l'envoyait prévenir l'autre camp quand elle remarqua un speeder.

Cette fois, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec le monstre, elle se tourna et d'une habile manœuvre l'acheva. Dans la même seconde, elle aperçut Finn et Rose sortirent des broussailles et aller dans sa direction. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, rangeant son sabre et se mit à courir avant, dans un saut élégant, de sauter sur un autre speeder et de le démarrer pour suivre le trooper.

« Rey ! hurla Rose. »

/

Elle ne s'était pas retournée. Elle devait abattre ce trooper au risque de mettre en péril l'autre partie de la mission. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Finn, Rose et leurs escouades se chargeraient de faire le ménage et qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de la rejoindre.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce trooper était le seul à avoir été missionné pour avertir l'autre camp. Elle se concentra et apprécia la rapidité du speeder sur lequel elle était assise, cela lui rappelait étrangement son vieil engin sur Jakku, avec lequel elle ramenait ses pièces, en beaucoup moins rapide cependant.

Elle finit par l'apercevoir devant elle et elle essaya de tendre la main pour lui faire dévier sa trajectoire mais, à pleine vitesse, elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle choisit d'opter pour la bonne vieille méthode et dégaina son blaster pour lui tirer dessus mais l'exercice se montra également complexe.

Elle zigzagua en continuant à lui tirer dessus mais se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour l'abattre se rendant aussi compte qu'ils avançaient vite et que le trajet ne serait pas infini. Elle se réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à vérifier si le speeder était équipé d'armes, elle baissa les yeux mais grimaça quand elle constata que non. Elle rangea son blaster.

Il accéléra encore et elle en fit de même, ne souhaitant pas se laisser distancer et alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle manœuvre, elle sortit brusquement des broussailles pour arriver dans une zone dégagée et comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'autre camp. Elle se retourna et observa un peu les lieux. Elle pouvait dire adieu à son arrivée discrète car le trooper et elles étaient l'objet de toutes les attentions.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que les troupes cachées de la Résistance et de l'Ordre se saisissent de sa diversion involontaire pour investir le camp avec tonitruance. Une armée sembla dévaler telle une vague sur le camp ce qui lui arracha un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme qu'elle chassait. Elle comprit son attention de tourner alors elle abandonna sa machine, sautant dans une pirouette pour atterrir sur le sol. Elle releva son visage et observa son speeder s'encastrer dans l'un des bâtiments dans une explosion avant de voir le trooper se diriger vers elle.

Le genou au sol, elle actionna son sabre, prête à l'accueillir et se redressa quand il passa à sa hauteur se contentant de tourner sur elle-même pour trancher son speeder avant d'en observer le résultat, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu soignes toujours tes entrées. »

Elle se redressa et se tourna, un sourire franc illuminant son visage.

« Etre Jedi, ne signifie pas être dépourvu d'un certain style ! »

Elle le regarda avec complicité encore quelques secondes avant de se tourner pour opter pour une technique de combat dos à dos. Elle analysa rapidement la situation, cherchant également Poe et Chewie dans la mêlé.

Rapidement, elle ne sentit plus la présence de Ben dans son dos et elle se tourna pour le voir s'éloigner en courant d'elle pour venir en aide à des soldats en difficulté. Désormais seule et sans protection dans son dos, elle se concentra davantage. Ils avaient mis un beau chaos ici. Son arrivée incongrue avait sans doute précipité les choses.

Elle aperçut enfin Poe et se précipita vers lui en se débarrassant des troopers sur son passage.

« Mon Général, j'espère que mon arrivée pour le moins précipitée n'aura pas trop troublé vos plans ! ironisa Rey un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Non, au contraire, je dirais que tu nous as offert la distraction qu'il nous fallait pour attaquer. Et puis j'ai déjà constaté que tu arrives toujours lorsque l'on t'attend le moins ! Comment ça allait de votre côté sinon ?

-Plutôt bien jusqu'à que nous croisions un monstre qui a voulu nous dévorer et que nous nous fassions repérer. Finn et Rose sont sur place, ils gèrent la situation, enfin je l'espère. Quel était votre plan ? Comment comptez-vous libérer les esclaves ? »

Les pauvres étaient complètement en panique, prostrés sur le sol et essayant de se protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour les plus jeunes mais Rey en voyait aussi d'autres, malgré leurs chaînes, tenter d'attaquer des troopers.

« Je crois que tu as l'arme qu'il faut pour les libérer, constata Poe les yeux rivés sur son sabre. Lando est resté au vaisseau, il lui lança une sorte de boussole, file-ça à l'un d'entre eux ça les conduira à nos navettes !

-Et je peux savoir comment tu as eu ça ? s'étonna Rey. On…

-Finn a la deuxième. On en avait que deux ! Je l'ai donné à lui, tu me feras ta crise de jalousie plus tard, là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter ! concéda Poe en s'éloignant.

-Tu t'en sors bien ! cria Rey. »

Elle comprit le message et partit en direction des esclaves lorsqu'un trooper se mit sur sa route mais ce dernier fut comme pulvérisé sur place, il avait littéralement volé pour atterrir plus loin, mort. Elle regarda son corps avant de faire à nouveau face à ce qui se trouvait devant elle quand elle aperçut Chewie. Le wookie grogna, rassuré de s'être débarrassé du trooper. Elle lui adressa un joyeux sourire et le remercia.

« Ca va mieux maintenant que je sais que tout le monde va bien ! lui dit Rey. J'ai vu Poe et Ben avant toi. »

Elle sourit quand le wookie lui avoua qu'il avait gardé un œil sur lui. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement pour elle mais bien car il s'inquiétait pour le fils de son meilleur ami. En évitant les tirs et aidée de Chewie, elle se faufila vers les esclaves remarquant qu'ils semblaient tous venir d'endroits différents, elle avait bien une trentaine d'espèces sous les yeux.

Pour ne pas les effrayer, elle se pencha vers l'un d'eux, un jeune homme humain, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Nous venons vous libérer, elle sortit la boussole, ça vous mènera jusqu'à des navettes qui vous emmèneront loin d'ici. Peux-tu prendre la direction des opérations et emmener le plus possible de personnes avec toi ? Chewie vous accompagnera pour assurer votre protection. »

Le wookie grogna pour valider sa proposition et il se pencha vers Rey avec une arme récupérée sur un trooper qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

« Défendez-vos vies !

-Alors l'alliance entre l'Ordre de Ren et la Résistance était bien réelle et vous êtes venus nous libérer, murmura le jeune homme.

-Oui, pressez-vous ! Je m'occupe des chaînes ! »

Et d'un coup de sabre, elle brisa les siennes avant de se précipiter vers les autres personnes.

/

Elle vit partir Chewie avec la quasi-totalité des esclaves, restant près d'eux pour repousser leurs ennemis et les protéger. Tout en accomplissant cette tâche, d'un œil, elle chercha une lame rouge qu'elle repéra plutôt rapidement avant de se concentrer pleinement à nouveau.

Elle fut cependant étonnée quand elle commença à voir des esclaves de tout âge, ramasser sur le sol les armes des troopers tombés et commencer à tirer eux aussi. Elle les laissa faire, ils étaient libres de vouloir défendre la liberté.

Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient partis en direction des navettes, elle ordonna à une partie des troupes de les accompagner pour éviter des attaques en route.

« Et dites aux navettes pleines de décoller, on ne peut pas risquer de rester ici et de se faire bombarder, qu'ils évacuent ! Dites seulement d'en garder suffisamment pour que nous puissions nous aussi repartir. »

Et le soldat partit. Rey fut rassurée. En venant ici, ils savaient qu'ils auraient du monde à ramener avec eux et elle espéra que le nombre de navettes serait suffisant pour tous les accueillir.

Elle se tourna et se prépara à retourner dans le cœur de l'action quand une énorme explosion retentit et que le souffle la projeta au loin, la faisant s'écraser douloureusement. Elle grimaça et posa ses mains sur le sol en pierre avant de ramasser son sabre. Elle fit un check rapide mais elle n'avait subi qu'un choc léger. Elle observa le nuage de flammes et de fumées qui s'évacuait du bâtiment ne comprenant pas comment une telle explosion avait pu être possible.

Avec horreur, lorsqu'elle commença à voir sortir des gens parmi la fumée, elle se rendit compte que le Premier Ordre avait volontairement fait sauter l'usine pour éliminer tous les esclaves se trouvant encore dans les mines souterraines. Toujours au sol, elle sentit une poigne ferme la saisir par le bras et l'aider à se relever dans un mouvement souple. Automatiquement, elle se tourna pour apercevoir le visage de Ben qui la relâcha presque aussi vite pour se précipiter vers l'explosion.

Elle alluma son propre sabre et se joignit au combat.

« Rey, hurla Poe au bout d'un très long moment. »

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour trouver l'origine de cet appel. Dans les affrontements, elle avait perdu tout le monde et elle constata que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait croisé ni Ben, ni quiconque qu'elle connaissait un peu. Elle fut donc rassurée lorsqu'elle aperçut son général.

« Poe ! On se perd vite ici ! »

Il se colla près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

« Un soldat revient des navettes, il n'en reste plus qu'une seule. Trois ont décollé et deux ont été détruites, on doit partir maintenant si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir, fais passer le message et précipite-toi vers elle au plus vite !

-Entendu ! »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Poe se retira. Elle allait à nouveau attaquer lorsqu'un bruit puissant attira son attention et qu'elle vit soudainement sortir de la forêt Finn, Rose et une petite partie de leurs troupes. Ils étaient venus les aider.

« Finn, Rose ! hurla Rey qui courut à leur rencontre.

-Vous êtes enfin là ! s'époumona Finn. Tu as eu la chance de faire le trajet en speeder mais à pied, c'est beaucoup plus long ! Rey sourit.

-Que s'est-il passé de votre côté ? les questionna Rey elle aussi à bout de souffle.

-On a fait le ménage et libéré les esclaves. Le camp d'ici est nettement plus grand, on serait venus avant si nous avions su ! Ils ont tous embarqués dans nos navettes, on va devoir faire le voyage avec vous ! rigola Finn.

-Alors vous arrivez à pic ! lança Rey. Il ne nous reste qu'une navette, Poe vient de donner l'ordre d'évacuer. Regroupez-vous et partez, suivez nos soldats, ils s'y rendent ! »

Rose acquiesça et elle commença à partir avec leurs soldats tandis que Rey commençait à partir de son côté.

« Rey ! Où vas-tu ? Tu ne pars pas ?

-Je vais juste voir l'explosion, il faut aider ces gens ! Nous pourrions peut-être en sauver ! Mais toi va à la navette, je vous rejoins ! Et toi aussi ! hurla-t-elle en direction de R2 qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. »

Et elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se précipita vers le bâtiment. Elle ravala sa salive en sentant l'odeur des corps brûlés des pauvres gens qui avaient tenté de fuir le brasier. Elle vit un homme sortir presque indemne, elle rangea son sabre et se précipita pour l'aider. Elle lui prit le bras et le passa autour de ses épaules pour lui donner le maintien dont il avait besoin.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne d'autre, elle se résigna donc à l'emmener à la navette, restant en alerte si des troopers venaient à les attaquer mais même eux semblaient avoir fui ce chaos. Elle marcha avec difficulté avec le poids de l'homme mais se tourna légèrement vers l'arrière. Elle avait perdu Ben de vue depuis un moment et elle espérait qu'il avait bien reçu le message d'évacuer.


	60. Partie 6 - Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Et voici la suite (j'espère attendue !). Encore merci pour vos chaleureux commentaires :)**

 **Chapitre 7**

Le vaisseau lui paraissait être extrêmement loin. Elle peinait vraiment pour l'atteindre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retourner de temps en temps. Elle avait à la fois peur d'être suivie et abattue dans la situation relativement exposée dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais aussi dans l'espoir de voir un visage qu'elle attendait d'entrevoir. Elle se raccrocha à l'idée que Ben ainsi que tous ses amis étaient bien à bord de la navette.

De longues minutes plus tard, elle laissa un souffle de soulagement passer entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut les contours familiers de la navette au loin. Il lui restait encore un bout de chemin à faire et elle se redonna du courage.

Elle se trainait littéralement jusqu'à l'entrée, le corps meurtri de fatigue et elle avançait lentement, très lentement mais elle devait se dépêcher et elle se força à ne plus penser à la douleur que le poids de l'homme plutôt costaud faisait subir à son gabarit plus léger. Elle aurait voulu hurler pour demander de l'aide mais elle n'osa le faire, bénissant déjà le fait d'être relativement tranquille durant son trajet. Elle pressa encore le pas, se disant qu'il serait dommage de se faire repérer maintenant et elle se doutait bien que si les Résistants l'a voyaient, ils viendraient l'aider de suite. Néanmoins son inquiétude se renforça lorsqu'elle entendit de nombreux vrombissements au-dessus d'elle. Aussitôt, elle comprit où les troupes du Premier Ordre étaient passées depuis tout ce temps. Elle se douta que des escouades au sol, équipées de missiles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver alors elle se donna une dernière fois du courage.

Rey se hissa dans le vaisseau, actionna avec difficulté le levier pour fermer la rampe avant de parcourir les quelques pas qui la séparaient de l'espace de vie central de la navette. Le corps de l'homme était lourd et ce dernier, à moitié évanoui, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à supporter un tel poids. Elle réussit à atteindre la pièce et à poser son corps inanimé délicatement sur le sol.

Elle sentit les moteurs vrombirent. Il était moins une, songea Rey qui ne préféra pas penser à ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas réussi à monter à bord à temps. Elle s'accouda à l'un des murs du vaisseau pour tenter de reprendre son souffle après l'effort quasi surhumain qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tenta de se calmer pour apaiser sa respiration. Sentant la tension redescendre, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé durant cet instant, et observa son environnement.

De très nombreux hommes et femmes avaient pris part dans le vaisseau, crasseux, pleins de suie, eux aussi semblaient épuisés après cette folle course. Mais heureusement ils étaient nombreux, Rey esquissa un sourire, ils avaient réussi. Ils n'avaient certes pas pu sauver tout le monde mais une grande partie se trouvait ici, en sécurité, dans la dernière navette à leur disposition.

Son regard accrocha celui de Lando qui l'observait d'un air concentré, Rey lui adressa un sourire sincère, rassurée de le voir ici. Puis, elle se pencha et essaya de mettre dans une position plus confortable l'homme qu'elle venait de ramener. Tout en s'y attelant et sans lever les yeux, elle demanda à voix basse à Lando.

« Où sont les autres ? Je les ai perdus de vue. Ils sont biens à bord ? »

Elle ne masqua pas son inquiétude ni l'essoufflement qui était le sien en cet instant. Elle souleva le corps de l'homme et réussit à le mettre dans une position assise qui, sans être très confortable, lui assurait un maintien bien meilleur que le précédent. Expirant après ce nouvel effort, Rey, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse à sa question, se tourna vers celui qu'elle interrogeait mais elle fut entraînée dans une accolade.

« Rey ! hurla Finn en la serrant contre lui. J'avais si peur que tu ne sois pas montée ! Je n'ai pas pu rester aux commandes avec Poe et Rose sans m'en assurer. Ils préparent le décollage mais nous voulions être sûrs que tout le monde était bien à bord. On a foncé tellement vite pour monter que je t'avais perdue. »

Elle le garda affectueusement quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de le relâcher lui indiquant qu'elle était elle aussi rassurée de les savoir ici. Elle avait encore du mal à respirer et elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa peur pour la personne qu'elle avait elle-même perdue de vue.

« Je vais leur dire qu'on peut décoller ! Enfin si on arrive à rendre ça possible et si on ne se fait pas trop tirer dessus avant. Ils ont installés un sacré matos dehors pour nous canarder, ça va secouer ! »

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il partait et qu'elle tendait le cou dans toutes les directions pour regarder dans la globalité la grande salle mais hormis les réfugiés, Lando et Chewie qui se trouvaient face à elle, elle ne remarqua aucune tête connue. L'homme à ses pieds marmonna et elle se pencha vers lui pour le rassurer avant de reprendre son analyse de l'espace. Ben n'était pas là, ni aucun membre de son escouade depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés au moment de l'explosion. Quel piètre chef elle faisait, elle ne s'était même pas souciée de leur sécurité. Elle devrait se renseigner auprès de Finn, après tout ils étaient restés avec lui et Rose quand elle avait décidé de prendre ce speeder. Elle sourit à Chewie, satisfaite de retrouver le grand wookie et de voir qu'il avait préféré les attendre au lieu de quitter les lieux avec les premières navettes.

« Avons-nous des nouvelles des autres escouades ? demanda Rey, n'y tenant plus. J'ai perdu la mienne dans la poursuite. Ils sont montés dans une navette avant nous ? Avec celles de Finn et Rose ? »

Elle vit le malaise dans les yeux de Lando.

« La plupart des navettes ont redécollé, du moins pour celles qui l'ont pu. On est les derniers. On a le dernier vaisseau fonctionnel. »

Rey était au courant qu'ils étaient les derniers, ses poumons en étaient encore les témoins. Pour autant, le visage de Lando la perturbait toujours.

« Mais on a dû laisser des personnes sur place. Elles étaient trop loin pour rejoindre notre transport. On ne peut pas les attendre. Il faudra revenir les chercher.

-Nous n'avons pas encore décollé, s'affola Rey qui comprenait maintenant le manque de joie du vieux général. On doit aller les chercher, il est hors de question de les abandonner ! Qui est encore sur place ?

-Une partie de ton escouade, avoua Lando, quelques troupes de la Résistance dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelle car personne ne semble les avoir vus donc nous ne sommes pas sûrs… et, il la regarda fixement, Kylo Ren. »

Rey qui s'était à nouveau penchée vers l'homme releva la tête vers lui à une vitesse folle, ne masquant pas sa surprise.

« Non ! »

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ce mot de franchir ses lèvres avec une pointe de désespoir. Instinctivement et oubliant toute retenue, elle se tourna vers Chewie cherchant dans cet ami, ce membre de sa famille, une explication d'un regard suppliant. Mais le wookie ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'observer confirmant sans un mot les paroles énoncées par Lando. Ben n'était non seulement pas là mais ils allaient le condamner à rester ici. Elle se sentit affreusement coupable, elle aurait dû vérifier avant de monter à bord. Elle ne serait jamais montée sans lui.

Aussitôt et bien qu'elle doutait de la réussite de l'opération, elle essaya de sentir son aura, peu lui importait que tout le monde l'a voyait faire, elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et où il se trouvait. Et la Force devrait se plier à sa volonté, perception diminuée ou non, elle ne laisserait pas des perturbations l'empêcher de prendre des nouvelles de Ben. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait tout de même réussi à sentir les états d'âmes de Rose et des soldats ignorant la logique qui lui disait qu'elle avait uniquement réussi car elle s'était tenue à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue dans son exercice par Lando qui se pencha vers elle.

« Joli blaster, murmura Lando avec un œil accusateur. Je ne pensais pas retrouver mon cadeau de naissance pour Ben à ta taille. »

Elle le poussa pour se dégager de la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule. Elle le fixa, d'un regard brûlant et se mit à trembler. Son esprit tournait à une vitesse inimaginable, elle essayait de traiter l'information mais elle se sentait complètement perdue entre cette dernière et sa peur pour Ben.

Elle se concentra et essaya de reprendre son but initial de le contacter, refusant une fois de plus d'entendre la voix qui lui disait que c'était impossible. La panique l'envahit et elle se détourna du regard dégoûté de Lando. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle lui aurait dit de partir, de la laisser tranquille et que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour discuter de ça !

Elle se moquait bien qu'il ait pu deviner quelque chose, seule la santé de Ben lui importait et elle ne perdrait pas son temps avec lui. Qu'il hurle la vérité, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant et elle n'était pas d'humeur à se justifier, ni à subir une inquisition. Elle choisit de mettre cela de côté, elle règlerait ça plus tard. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Chewie, aussi triste qu'elle mais résolu. Cet échange silencieux se déroula sous les yeux observateurs de Lando.

« Ecartez-vous de moi ! finit par lui lancer Rey en le dévisageant. Ne me touchez plus, jamais ! Et ne vous avisez pas non plus de me parler ! »

Elle avait envie de pleurer et d'hurler en même temps, de dire à Poe de faire demi-tour. Elle était envahie d'une peur, à laquelle elle avait déjà été confrontée mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appris à maîtriser, celle de la perte potentielle d'un être cher. Elle ne sut dire ce que le wookie lut dans son regard mais ce dernier, qui s'était approché, s'adressa à elle en grognant pour lui dire ces quelques mots : « tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas. »

Chewie venait de lui rappeler la promesse que Ben et elle s'étaient faite et dont elle leur avait parlé à R2 et lui, celle de faire passer en priorité leur fils quoiqu'il puisse se produire. Ils devaient toujours penser à Altan en premier lieu. Et leur fils ne pouvait pas perdre à la fois son père et à sa mère, elle n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en danger pour aller le chercher. C'était déraisonnable. Chewie avait raison et ce constat la fit encore plus souffrir.

Perdant soudainement l'équilibre en raison d'une secousse, elle s'accrocha au vaisseau pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentait ses yeux devenir humides mais elle s'obligea à ne pas pleurer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour mieux respirer et essaya de calmer les secousses de son corps tout en s'obligeant à accepter la vérité de la situation. Elle était chamboulée.

Toujours comme anesthésiée, elle finit par se relever et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage suivi de Chewie. Sur le chemin, elle croisa R2 qui stationnait devant l'entrée du vaisseau et qui bipa à son passage face à son air défait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabine, elle se maintint debout dans le chambranle de la porte, elle observa Poe aux commandes, Finn au co-pilotage et Rose debout derrière eux. Le vaisseau peinait à décoller, ils n'étaient qu'à une centaine de mètres du sol et ils se faisaient tirer dessus avec insistance. Si cela continuait, le vaisseau allait exploser.

« Rey ?

-Je vais vous aider à décoller, articula-t-elle d'une voix morne »

Finn, trop occupé, ne remarqua pas son état, ni son étrange proposition. Elle sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans la salle principale se tenant toujours au paroi du vaisseau sous les yeux inquiets de Chewie et désormais de Lando qui l'observait toujours avec insistance malgré ses menaces.

Rey observa le sol. Elle se sentait glacée, désespérée, elle ne maitrisait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à le sentir malgré toute l'ardeur qu'elle y mettait. Dans sa panique, elle perdait tous ses moyens et n'était réellement pas capable de se rattacher à son aura. La Force semblait définitivement l'avoir quittée, comme absorbée, noyée par sa peur. La tête lui tournait, elle renforça sa prise sur la paroi pour ne pas tomber.

Elle s'entendit murmurer « je ne peux pas » et un flot de pensées plus destructrices les unes que le autres se chamboulèrent dans son esprit. Bientôt il serait trop tard, Poe finirait par trouver la bonne trajectoire pour passer le champ magnétique sans dommage.

Elle releva subitement les yeux sur le wookie avant de s'avancer de quelques pas vers la haute stature de ce dernier.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle se retourna à toute vitesse et se mit à courir à travers la grande salle, passant devant les réfugiés et sous les cris de Chewie qui essaya de la retenir. Par instinct, elle tendit la main vers l'arrière souhaitant utiliser La Force pour freiner sa progression. Arrivée devant la porte, elle actionna le levier de contrôle de la rampe sans hésiter, le vent lui fouetta le visage avec force faisant voler des mèches de cheveux.

Elle observa le sol un instant, ils étaient plus hauts maintenant mais elle savait qu'elle y arriverait alors après un dernier regard à Chewie et à Lando qui arrivaient à la hâte, elle sauta. Elle entendit leurs cris mais elle fut aspirée par le vide.

/

Lorsque son pied frappa le sol avec violence, elle ne perdit pas l'équilibre. Elle n'avait jamais été si concentrée, si connectée à la Force qu'au moment où elle avait plongé du vaisseau. C'est comme si, tout à coup, elle avait retrouvé tout ce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu auparavant, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. La Force l'avait guidée vers le sol, elle lui avait permis de contrôler sa chute. Elle s'était transcendée, passant outre les perturbations pour la soumettre à sa volonté. Elle avait cru cela impossible mais son envie de le retrouver avait été plus forte que tout.

Le genou au sol, elle se releva. Elle se retourna et observa le ciel voyant le vaisseau de la Résistance toujours bombardé par des troupes qu'elle apercevait plus loin et dont elle avait évité les attaques durant sa chute. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à la retrouver alors elle leva le bras, se concentra et tenta d'envoyer le maximum de ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider le vaisseau à passer le champ magnétique, aidant à l'aide de la Force les propulseurs.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais elle fut soulagée en les voyant passer. Chewie avait mis en sécurité la Résistance, il n'avait prévenu personne de sa désertion. Ni Lando, visiblement. Elle ne préféra pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas le temps, ni le courage. Et encore moins de penser aux accusations de Lando. Mais son attention fut captée par une autre forme qui se posa non loin d'elle, avec une grâce calculée. R2 s'avança vers elle le plus naturellement du monde tout en rangeant ses propulseurs. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et se retourna pour courir.

Elle savait désormais exactement où, l'aura de Ben semblait comme l'envelopper, la Force la guidait jusqu'à lui. Elle courut sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner, seulement animée par sa volonté de le retrouver. Peu importe si elle devait affronter une armée de stormtroopers à elle seule, elle le trouverait. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté de ses membres, elle avançait essayant d'occulter cette peur panique qui la tenaillait depuis que Lando lui avait annoncé la vérité. Elle essayait également de chasser le profond sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle sentait grandir en elle mais que paradoxalement elle acceptait : elle avait volontairement choisi Ben en ayant conscience des conséquences désastreuses que cela pourrait avoir pour Altan si cette histoire tournait mal.

Elle avait pris la décision de le retrouver lui, au lieu de rentrer à la base et de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Elle avait fait une promesse, celle de penser d'abord à leur enfant. Elle avait agi par pur égoïsme en balayant cette dernière. Elle ne pourrait jamais laisser Ben. Dans ce vaisseau, elle avait compris qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas, que c'était trop dur et que peu importait les conséquences, elle devait être auprès de lui. C'était sa place.

Elle finit par tomber sur des stormtroopers mais n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux. Elle traversa un chemin, sentant toujours cette boule dans son estomac, ne sachant combien de kilomètres elle avait parcouru, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son saut mais elle avait passé depuis un moment déjà le bâtiment qui avait explosé pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans le camp. Elle vérifiait régulièrement que son protecteur, R2, arrivait à la suivre même si elle ne se serait pas permise de perdre du temps à l'attendre.

Elle avait apprécié son geste. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait sauté juste après elle mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu atterir, sa présence avait réchauffé son cœur. Elle n'était plus seule dans sa quête et elle savait que le petit droïde comprenait ses sentiments.

Elle courait toujours quand, tout à coup, elle pila et s'arrêta sur place à la sortie d'un grand bâtiment et observa Ben en finir avec un stoormtrooper avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers elle en éteignant son sabre.

Au milieu du chaos, ils se firent face, s'il fut surpris, il le cacha très bien. Il se redressa et approcha de quelques pas. Encore sous le choc de ces retrouvailles, Rey resta stoïque, se contentant de l'observer. Elle avait pourtant suivi son aura durant sa folle course mais concentrée à vaincre ses opposants, elle n'avait pas senti qu'elle était enfin arrivée à la personne qu'elle recherchait avant de tomber presque par hasard sur lui. Le bruit ambiant des coups de feux, les soldats et les quelques locaux restés devaient se battre pour leur vie, ne suffit pas à la faire sortir de sa transe.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu étais dans le vaisseau. »

Le ton était neutre, il ne l'accusait pas pourtant elle eut le sentiment que si. Elle réalisa aussi que Ben ne semblait pas subir les mêmes perturbations qu'elle, s'il avait su qu'elle était sur le vaisseau alors cela signifiait que lui avait pu la percevoir durant tout ce temps. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas, balbutia Rey. »

Elle avait juste envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, ici et maintenant en plein milieu d'une bataille et devant ses soldats. Qu'il la rassure, tout simplement. R2 arriva enfin et se positionna près d'elle, bipant qu'il était ravi de le retrouver en un seul morceau.

« Tu avais promis, reprit Ben. Nous avions promis. Tu étais en sécurité, vous alliez décoller et tu as laissé le vaisseau partir.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser partir seule. Tu n'avais pas à faire ce choix pour moi. Tu savais que j'étais à bord mais moi j'ignorais tout ! s'expliqua Rey avec ferveur, ne pouvant masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait. Les circonstances…

-Ca n'a aucune importance, l'interrompit-elle. Je suis là maintenant, avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Tu n'as pas respecté notre plan.

-Je me moque du plan !

-Une fois de plus, tu n'as pas réfléchi alors que je t'avais mis en garde sur ce comportement.

-Tu sais de quoi je suis capable par amour Ben. Tu l'as reconnu toi-même. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ça, elle ne masqua pas son émotion. Même si je tiens à notre fils plus que tout, mon cœur m'interdisait de te laisser ! s'énerva Rey. »

Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui et elle n'osait pas lui demander de la prendre dans ses bras, alors quand cet instant, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Loin d'elle l'idée de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de faiblesse, elle était une femme forte mais elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle.

« Nous sommes coincés toi et moi sur une planète inhospitalière. Tu avais une chance de t'en sortir pour retrouver Altan et tu as choisi sciemment d'abandonner cette option faisant fi de tout ce qu'on s'était dits si une telle situation devait arriver. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais je viens de te le dire ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir et de te laisser derrière, je ne peux pas ! Je ne pouvais pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

-Tu ne devais pas faire ça, dit-il résigné.

-J'ai essayé de me raisonner, crois-moi, à chaque seconde Altan était dans mes pensées mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais contrôler ma peur dans de telles situations. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? »

Elle s'arrêta, laissant passer de longues secondes permettant à chacun de se remettre et enfin elle sentit qu'il comprit sa situation. Si elle avait sauté seule, elle lut dans son regard que lui aurait été capable d'envoyer une armée pour la récupérer.

« Que faisais-tu ? Que faites-vous ? reprit Rey plus calmement en englobant les soldats au loin. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à te mettre en sécurité ? A rejoindre la navette ? »

Il ne masqua pas sa surprise.

« C'est Lando qui m'a dit que tu avais dû être laissé sur place ainsi qu'une partie de mon escouade. Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour les observer. Elle les avait littéralement oubliés dans sa quête. Où étais-tu ? Vous n'avez pas été prévenus qu'il s'agissait du dernier transport ? »

Elle repensa aux paroles de Poe. La Résistance n'aurait pas osé les laisser consciemment ici ? Elle sentit une colère nouvelle monter en elle.

« Si mais nous étions trop loin pour vous rejoindre. Nous devions vous laisser partir.

-Tu me reproches d'être revenue mais pourquoi toi tu n'as rien fait pour assurer ta protection ? Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir respecté notre pacte. Tu le savais, ça veut bien dire que quelqu'un est venu vous le dire et que tu avais le temps d'agir pour toi et les soldats et tu as choisi de rester ici avec les risque que cela impliquait, je peux savoir comment tu comptais t'en sortir ? »

Elle le fixa.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à me mettre en danger. Qu'aurais-je dû expliquer à notre fils s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Altan a le droit de continuer à grandir avec son père. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, son visage désormais à quelques centimètres du sien et lui saisit le bras. Elle était furieuse contre lui.

« Et j'exige une réponse à ma question, s'agaça Rey, comment comptais-tu t'en sortir ? »

Il se dégagea avec douceur de sa prise et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle le vit pincer des lèvres, il semblait réfléchir et étrangement hésiter.

« L'important c'était que toi tu sois en sécurité, nous vous aurions retardé. Il y avait encore du monde ici, des civils. On allait pas simplement leur tourner le dos et partir se réfugier. Alors oui j'ai bien reçu l'annonce pour la navette mais j'ai choisi de rester pour continuer la mission. »

Il souffla.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'osais espérer, que t'ayant confié une partie du commandement, tu aurais exigé de mes vaisseaux qu'ils viennent me chercher ainsi que le reste de ton escouade et les civils bien que j'ose croire qu'ils aient eu d'eux même ce réflexe. Si je les ai bien formé, ils doivent même déjà être en chemin en s'apercevant que je ne fais pas parti du dernier transport. Ils n'auront qu'à passer un champ et écouter les bruits environnants des combats pour savoir où nous nous trouvons. »

Il avait toutes les raisons d'être insatisfait d'elle. Elle avait lâchement abandonné son escouade et elle se résolut à avouer que son raisonnement était plutôt logique. Pour autant, elle ne lâcha pas si facilement.

« Me donner le commandement d'une escouade ne me donne pas tous les droits sur l'Ordre. Tu crois qu'ils auraient obéi si je l'avais demandé ?

« Sans aucune hésitation. Il inspira. Le Capitaine Niga, mon plus proche collaborateur, sait qui tu es. »

Elle le regarda avec une intensité nouvelle, l'interrogeant des yeux.

« Il sait ce que tu représentes pour moi. Qui tu es vraiment.

-Quoi ? »

Hébétée, elle recula sous l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Rey réfléchit à toute vitesse, se rendant compte qu'elle avait probablement mal compris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Il n'a pas connaissance d'Altan mais il sait que toi et moi sommes plus que de simples alliés.

-Pardon ? J'ai dû mal à croire ce que j'entends. Tu as révélé notre secret à ton commandant ?

-Capitaine et non, pas vraiment. Il sait juste que tu es importante pour moi et que, il hésita, tu as toute légitimité pour demander une requête à l'Ordre de Ren si tu en exprimes le désir. Dans le cas où cela serait nécessaire. Il a conscience que nous sommes proches.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il sait que toi et moi ? s'époumona Rey qui voyait sa vie sexuelle révélée.

-Si tu penses à ça, oui je pense qu'il s'en doute, qu'il est naturellement arrivé à cette déduction, s'agaça Ben. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là.

-Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a déjà vue toute nue ! s'offusqua Rey qui repensa à ses derniers échanges avec l'homme d'armée. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître de son niveau de connaissance sur sa vie privée.

\- Je lui ai dit une partie de la vérité mais je ne lui ai pas accordé ce privilège. Rey, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il sait que, elle sentit sa respiration se couper s'attendant à entendre des mots qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'écouter à nouveau, il sait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne lui ai pas dit clairement mais il a compris que tu représentes beaucoup pour moi et que je te considère comme ma moitié. »

Elle était en colère, profondément furieuse contre lui et se força à ne pas se laisser attendrir par ses belles paroles. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'émotions en peu de temps pour elle.

« Et quand comptais-tu me mettre au courant ? Depuis quand il le sait ? Tu as vraiment confiance en lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ? Imagine qu'il découvre pour Altan, qu'il te trahisse ! Il sera en danger ! Si tout le monde venait à le savoir ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Ben comment as-tu pu ? cria Rey avant de reprendre son souffle suite à sa tirade.

-On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'évoquer le sujet.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu devais trouver le temps de m'en parler, plutôt que d'agir une nouvelle fois derrière mon dos ! »

Il allait lui répondre mais ils furent interrompus par des soldats ennemis qui se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Trop occupés à se disputer, ils en avaient oublié qu'ils se trouvaient accessoirement en plein milieu d'une bataille. Ben dégaina son sabre avec une rare rapidité et renvoya aux hommes leurs tirs avant de se tourner vers elle, une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. Il rangea son sabre avant de lui répondre.

« Je n'ai pas agi derrière ton dos, finit par reprendre Ben. J'allais bien évidemment t'en parler !

-Si, tu as agi derrière mon dos. Tu as la fâcheuse tendance à prendre des décisions et à ne m'en informer qu'après, à me mettre devant le fait accompli ! Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Inutile de dire qu'elle pensait à la création de l'Ordre de Ren.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, murmura Rey. C'est l'un des problèmes majeur entre toi et moi.

-J'ai eu de bonnes raisons de le faire, si tu me laissais te les expliquer, peut-être que tu arriverais à comprendre.

-Ca il fallait le faire avant ! M'expliquer avant de lui dire, c'était une décision qu'il nous fallait prendre ensemble ! Ça me concerne aussi et tu sembles l'avoir oublié ! Enfin, c'est aussi ma vie ! J'ai encore le droit de vouloir décider de qui doit être mis au courant ou non et dans quelles conditions.

-Moi aussi, ça me montre une chose. Il renifla sèchement, je vois maintenant comment tu réagirais si la vérité venait à être connue. Hier soir, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

-Je t'interdis ! dit Rey entre ses dents. Je ne te conseille pas d'aller plus loin sur ce sujet. Vraiment pas. Pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas me mettre la pression, je peux t'assurer que je la ressens bien ! Et ça n'a rien à voir, tu mélanges tout ! Je t'ai simplement demandé du temps.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais déjà eu….

-Arrête, elle était à fleur de peau, ne va pas plus loin ! J'espère que tes mots ont déjà dépassé tes pensées. Tout ce que tu dis est faux et tu le sais ! Tu ignores totalement ce que c'est qu'être dans ma situation !

-Et toi la mienne !

-Ne gâche pas tout, je t'en supplie. Pas alors que je croyais que nous avions enfin trouvé une lueur d'espoir. Ne laissons pas notre frustration et notre colère prendre le dessus. Contrôlons-nous. »

Rey ravala sa salive. Elle avait été si heureuse hier et ce matin, elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche ce souvenir qu'elle chérissait bien qu'il l'avait déjà sérieusement écorné.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'entendre quand je te dis, quand je te montre à quel point tu es important pour moi ? Et que je te demande de croire en moi ? demanda Rey. »

Elle se rendit compte que les blessures de Ben étaient en réalité bien plus profondes que ce qu'il avait bien pu lui montrer jusqu'à présent. Il avait été réellement meurtri de son refus, de leur séparation et elle sentait la fêlure que cela avait créé chez lui. Il avait du mal à lui faire confiance et croire qu'elle pourrait tout quitter pour lui. Le temps qu'il lui avait donné hier, il n'en voulait pas et elle le réalisa. S'il était décidé à être honnête alors elle le serait aussi.

« Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

Elle saisit son blaster et le lança au sol vers ses pieds, masquant mal sa peine.

« Tu m'as manipulée Ben. Quand comptais-tu m'informer que ce blaster t'avait été offert par Lando et que tu me l'as donné pour qu'il découvre notre relation ? Croyais-tu vraiment que je te pardonnerai un truc pareil ? Je ne suis pas ta propriété et si tu veux vraiment me ramener à toi, ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu y arriveras. »

Elle avait refoulé cette pensée depuis que Lando lui avait parlé, refusant d'arriver à cette conclusion. Ben lui avait offert le blaster avant l'arrivée du Général, personne ne savait encore que Lando allait rejoindre leur rang et pourtant, elle savait que son instinct était le bon. D'une façon ou d'une autre il avait su. Il avait probablement piraté les communications de la Résistance. Poe avait avoué qu'avant de les en informer ce fameux jour où ils avaient tous été convoqués, il avait déjà eu des échanges au préalable avec des proches de Lando. Ben avait sans doute rapidement fait le rapprochement. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Finn, voyant un tableau horrible s'emboîter et se mettre en place dans sa tête. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il les avait fixés sur elle. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus nier et elle devait admettre cette terrible vérité qu'elle avait voulu refouler.

« Si tu savais comme je suis déçue, admit Rey. Après ce qu'on a vécu hier soir, j'avais nourri beaucoup d'espoir. Je voulais revenir vers toi, j'étais prête à monter dans ton vaisseau avant d'embarquer pour venir de te le dire. J'avais besoin de te retrouver. De te dire que cette fois j'étais sûre de moi et je savais ce que je voulais, toi, simplement toi. Au diable la Résistance et les Jedi. Mais je ne suis plus sûre de qui tu es, de connaître l'homme qui se tient devant moi. »

Ils restèrent un moment assez long à se regarder, sans rien dire.

« Finn croit que tu nous manipules tous.

-Rey, la coupa Ben.

-Que tu cherches à m'embrigader pour que je rejoigne ton Ordre en me flattant et qu'une fois que nous aurons vaincu le Premier Ordre, tu en reprendras le commandement avant d'exterminer la Résistance, reprit Rey en l'ignorant.

-Rey, stop, répliqua Ben avec fermeté. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et refusa de l'écouter.

« Je refuse de le croire. Je refuse de croire que j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel monstre. Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompée.

-Rey ! Nous ne sommes plus seuls ! s'agaça cette fois Ben. »

Elle suivit son regard et se tourna pour apercevoir le Capitaine Niga. Elle aurait pu rire tellement elle trouva la situation cocasse. Elle se retourna vers Ben et le dévisagea avant de commencer à partir.

« C'était bien inutile de sauter, vous êtes rapide Capitaine. »

Elle observa ce dernier et entra à nouveau dans le hangar, supposant que le vaisseau qui était censé les ramener se trouvait non loin de là. Elle entendit seulement le bruit que fit sur les pierres le blaster que Ben avait dû ramasser et le bipement de R2 qui la suivait.


	61. Partie 6 - Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je dois bien avouer que j'ai attendu avec impatience vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. Je savais qu'il ferait réagir, tout comme celui-ci... et j'avais hâte d'enfin arriver à ce moment de l'histoire !**

 **Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas été déçue ! J'ai été particulièrement touchée par l'émotion que j'ai pu ressentir à travers vos messages et je suis vraiment enthousiaste de voir à quel point vous pouvez être emportés par cette histoire pour laquelle je me donne corps et âme depuis plus de 2 ans ! C'est une vraie satisfaction de voir que tout ce travail est récompensé avec autant de chaleur ! Alors merci, merci beaucoup !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira - un long chapitre !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Elle avança, regardant droit devant elle tandis qu'elle croisait des soldats de l'Ordre qui partaient dans l'autre direction pour venir en aide à ceux restés sur place. En temps normal, elle aurait dû aller les aider mais elle se sentait comme vidée et préféra retourner à la navette. R2 roulait près d'elle et ne fit aucun commentaire, semblant lui aussi dans ses réflexions. Elle avançait, machinalement, le cerveau comme déconnecté de ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes.

Quand elle vit la navette, elle se sentit soulagée et n'hésita pas une seconde à sauter dedans. Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le fond et trouva un coin tranquille pour s'asseoir et attendre. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

Une nouvelle fois, son attente fut courte car elle vit rapidement des hommes et des femmes envahir le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle vit des soldats blessés entrer, elle ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers eux.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Le soldat, bien que surpris ne se formalisa pas d'avoir affaire à la dernière Jedi et lui demanda de panser les plaies de la blessée. Elle prit la femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un coin isolé pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elle loin de toute cette agitation.

« R2, vois ce que tu peux trouver pour faire les premiers soins. »

Elle était dos à la porte et se concentra sur sa blessée. Les blessures bien que sérieuses n'étaient pas mortelles alors elle se dépêcha de faire le nécessaire. L'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit très clairement un regard dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était aider les blessés et se vider la tête. Ils décolèrent très rapidement ensuite et Rey s'occupa d'autres blessés, soldats ou civils durant leur vol.

/

Ce dernier avait été secoué mais elle avait veillé à la sécurité de ses patients durant toute la manœuvre. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée lorsque la navette se posa enfin dans le hangar de leur vaisseau principal. Elle attendit qu'une équipe médicale de l'Ordre les rejoigne dans le vaisseau pour partir, rassurée de voir les blessés convenablement pris en charge. Elle sauta du vaisseau et aida R2 à descendre.

Elle observa le hangar et son agitation, analysant la situation. Elle voyait les chasseurs décoller et les pilotes courir pour rejoindre leurs chasseurs et s'engager dans la bataille. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur les combats en cours. D'un pas décidé, elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie du hangar pour rejoindre le centre de commandement où devait se trouver le Capitaine Niga et probablement Ben pour diriger les opérations militaires. Elle réalisa très rapidement qu'elle s'était trompée quand elle sentit une prise ferme mais douce contre son bras.

« Attends »

Elle se dégagea de sa prise avec brusquerie, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'il la touche ici, mais se tourna tout de même vers lui afin de lui faire face. Elle se sentit naïve d'avoir cru qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre le Capitaine.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Ben, dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais sans colère. »

Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'expliquer maintenant. Elle le vit pourtant s'approcher dangereusement d'elle mais elle recula et commença à partir.

« Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Je vais reprendre le commandement de mon vaisseau, c'est la mission que tu m'as confiée. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. J'ai une bataille aérienne à remporter. »

Bien que peu concentrée sur l'activité autour d'eux durant le vol en raison de son rôle d'infirmière, elle avait tout de même noté les combats en cours au-dessus de l'espace de la planète lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le vaisseau. Et elle ne laisserait pas ses amis, ni ses soldats combattre sans elle.

« Quand je suis ici, c'est moi qui commande.

-Alors, vas-y, viens avec moi ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps à discuter ! le tacla Rey avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le centre de commandement. »

Elle ne se retourna plus et continua sa route. Il ne sembla pas la suivre. Elle atteint rapidement son objectif et se plaça près du Capitaine qui avait dû arriver juste avant elle notant que cet homme était décidément rapide, elle ne l'avait pas vu quitter la navette. Elle l'ignora totalement. Il avait été témoin de leur dispute et elle ne tenait pas à affronter son regard. Elle avait éprouvé de la sympathie pour cet homme, désormais, elle n'en avait plus aucune. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'agir sans son aide.

« Quelle est la situation ? finit-elle par demander. »

Il ne sembla pas être surpris de la voir aux commandes et d'ailleurs, il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui indiqua la console principale, ne se formalisant pas non plus de son ton à la limite de l'impolitesse.

« On a envoyé une bonne partie de nos chasseurs sur le front mais ils sont nombreux. Les renforts de la Résistance sont aussi sur place. Nous essayons de limiter les dégâts le temps de pouvoir passer en hyperespace.

-Pourquoi est-ce impossible immédiatement ? demanda Rey qui s'adoucit, se rappelant qu'après tout il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire et qu'elle n'était pas là pour penser à ses problèmes de couple.

-Nous sommes restés un moment autour de la planète et il semble que le champ qui l'entoure ait profondément déréglé tous les instruments notamment l'hyperpropulsion de nos vaisseaux, de tous les vaisseaux, Résistance inclus. Les équipes font leur maximum mais cela prend du temps. Ils se sont attelés à la tâche dès qu'ils ont vu les premiers problèmes apparaître après votre départ. J'ai moi-même donné l'ordre mais le travail s'avère plus complexe qu'attendu. Sans compter, que nous devons aussi activer notre brouilleur pour éviter d'être suivi par les destroyers du Premier Ordre.

-Bien, répliqua Rey en se tournant vers lui. Je ne doute pas que vous avez agi comme il fallait. A ce propos, elle l'observa, merci d'être venu nous chercher. Il baissa la tête pour acquiescer. Combien de temps leur faut-il encore ?

-Le plus possible. Nous avons envoyé nos meilleurs pilotes, ils nous protègent et nous donnent ce temps si précieux. Il s'arrêta et elle le sentit s'agiter près d'elle. Par réflexe, elle se tourna vers lui et crut voir une forme de gêne sur son visage. Le chasseur du Seigneur Ren a rejoint la bataille. »

Elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Ben était là-bas, ainsi que Poe et peut-être même Finn et elle, elle était ici bien à l'abri dans son grand vaisseau à jouer au commandant par simple susceptibilité.

« Il a donné des instructions lorsque nous étions dans la navette. Son vaisseau devait être prêt dès notre atterrissage. »

Rey repensa à son échange avec Ben. Elle se sentit stupide, elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était agacé quand elle avait voulu reprendre le commandement. Tel le Général qu'il était, il s'était déjà organisé avant-même d'être arrivé ici. Elle aurait néanmoins aimé qu'il lui fasse part de sa décision de rejoindre la bataille. Elle souffla et se pinça les lèvres, réalisant que c'était probablement ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire dans le hangar et non revenir sur leur dispute.

Elle observa les nombreuses explosions, témoignant de la violence du combat engagé dehors entre eux et le Premier Ordre qui avait lui aussi fait vite pour envoyer des vaisseaux afin de les attaquer lorsqu'ils fuiraient la planète. Elle se tourna vers le Capitaine.

« Préparez-moi un vaisseau. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

/

Le chasseur était bien différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu piloter à ce jour. Bien que petit, l'espace n'en était pour autant pas étroit et elle prit très vite ses marques dans ce nouvel environnement. Elle actionna les moteurs, fit relâcher les sécurités qui la maintenaient au sol et prit les commandes en main pour décoller. Elle bénissait l'efficacité du Capitaine, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui avait fallu pour le dire, elle était assise dans un vaisseau en route vers la bataille lui laissant tous les droits sur le commandement. Ben lui faisait confiance, elle devait en faire de même.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait beaucoup apprécié cette première expérience. Le TIE était incroyablement fluide et précis. Une simple pression et il lui obéissait sans compter qu'il était rapide. Et pourtant, il s'agissait du modèle standard, elle n'osait s'imaginer à piloter la version améliorée de Ben. Elle avait eu l'occasion, grâce à Poe, lors d'une précédente mission de piloter un X-Wing et si elle avait apprécié sa maniabilité, elle préférait l'obéissance du vaisseau qu'elle commandait actuellement.

Elle alluma sa radio et se brancha sur la fréquence qu'on lui avait indiquée correspondant à celle qu'utilisait à la fois l'Ordre de Ren et la Résistance pour communiquer.

« Ici Rey, je me joins à vous ! Qui a besoin d'un pilote supplémentaire ? Je peux rejoindre son escadron. »

Le ton avait été formel, un peu froid mais elle comptait bien utiliser sa frustration pour passer ses nerfs dans cette bataille. Et elle avait parfaitement conscience que son message allait faire réagir une personne en particulier. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Un X-Wing la frôla et à son style de pilotage, elle en reconnut le propriétaire.

« Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ! grésilla la voix de Poe dans son cockpit. Et de te savoir en vie accessoirement… »

Autre point qu'elle appréciait, la conduite d'un TIE n'obligeait pas au port d'un casque. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise face au ton de reproche de Poe. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devrait répondre de ses actes dès qu'ils se retrouveront. Il n'oserait pas faire un scandale devant tout le monde et en pleine bataille. Elle ne préféra donc rien répondre, attendant seulement ses consignes. Après tout, il restait son supérieur.

« Toute aide est la bienvenue, surtout quand elle vient d'une pilote plutôt chevronnée bien que totalement incontrôlable. Il souffla et Rey comprit qu'il réfléchit. Au vu de la situation, si tu pouvais simplement faire le plus de dégâts possible, ça nous irait déjà très bien, finit par ajouter Poe d'un ton lasse.

-C'est noté. Je ferai selon vos ordres mon Général, obtempéra Rey qui préférait se faire petite. »

La transmission se coupa et elle souffla de soulagement. Elle accéléra et commença à faire des réglages lorsqu'elle remarqua un clignotant rouge près du bouton qu'elle venait d'actionner. Elle ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Elle abattit un chasseur, fit une vrille pour en chasser un autre et se décida à appuyer dessus, espérant sincèrement ne pas aller à sa perte dans la manœuvre. Elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver propulsée dans l'espace. Mais elle constata vite que ce ne fut pas le cas quand la voix de Ben se fit entendre.

« Tu en as mis un temps pour répondre. J'ai remarqué que tu t'es un peu amusée avant. »

Elle l'ignora, se demandant si finalement elle n'aurait pas préféré se retrouver dans le vide spatial plutôt que de devoir lui parler via vraisemblablement le canal sécurisé qu'il venait d'activer rien qu'entre eux. Elle avala sa salive et se décida à lui répondre.

« La Résistance serait ravie d'apprendre que vous disposez de canaux sécurisés pour ne parler qu'entre vous. Ça en dit long sur votre état d'esprit.

-On peut avoir cette discussion avec tout le monde si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je pense qu'ils seraient surpris de nous entendre mais ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait. »

Elle voyait presque le rictus ironique qui devait se dessiner sur ses traits en cet instant.

« Quant à la Résistance, au vu de ce que tu m'as confié très récemment, je pense que tu serais bien judicieuse de t'intéresser à la mentalité de ton propre camp avant de remettre en cause la mienne. »

Elle abattit un nouveau chasseur, ne pouvant nier qu'il n'avait pas tort mais préféra éviter ce sujet glissant. Pourquoi avait-il déclenché cette fichue liaison se questionna Rey. Ils étaient tout de même en plein combat, ce n'était pas une promenade de santé. Il devait vraiment vouloir lui parler pour s'autoriser une telle distraction et avoir extrêmement confiance en leurs qualités respectives de pilotes. Il arrivait à la déconcentrer même en étant loin d'elle.

« Heureusement que tu as le sens du détail, reprit finalement Rey qui malgré elle souhaitait tout de même entretenir leur discussion. Tu as gardé les mêmes vaisseaux que ton ancien camp mais tu as pensé à changer leur couleur pour éviter que l'on vous confonde, je te remercie pour tant de prévoyance de ta part. Ça m'évite de tirer malencontreusement contre un vaisseau de l'Ordre de Ren qui passerait sur ma route. »

Et elle reconnut le TIE de Ben qui passa juste devant le sien, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ironie de la situation et elle fut presque sûre qu'il sourit aussi lorsqu'elle l'entendit souffler à l'autre bout de la communication. Il avait dû parfaitement apercevoir son vaisseau à elle car il ne devait sans doute pas ignorer dans lequel elle se trouvait pour avoir pu déclencher le canal privé entre eux.

« Accessoirement, cela t'évite aussi de te faire tirer dessus par ta chère Résistance, finit par répondre Ben. Je n'imagine pas le drame s'il venait à t'abattre par inadvertance.

-C'est sûr, elle rigola avec amertume, ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi le grand Seigneur de l'Ordre de Ren serait subitement à cran. J'ose espérer que tu me pleurerais Ben.

-Chaque jour du reste de ma vie, répondit Ben avec un calme olympien. »

Elle vit à nouveau son vaisseau passer devant le sien et elle le suivit du regard l'observant tandis qu'elle attaquait aussi de son côté pour venir en aide à un X-Wing et qu'elle surveillait ses propres radars.

« Et moi, commença Rey avec plus de douceur et sans la pointe d'ironie de ses précédentes phrases, tu me manquerais chaque seconde si l'on devait à nouveau se séparer toi et moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, et tu le sais. »

Il inspira et par réflexe elle baissa les yeux vers la radio comme si elle pouvait le voir à travers le bout de métal. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait non plus, pour rien au Monde.

« J'ai besoin d'explications Ben. Il faut que je comprenne, je suis prête à tout entendre mais je veux la vérité. »

Et le silence emplit son cockpit et cette absence de bruit représentait parfaitement le sérieux que venait de prendre la conversation. Elle était partie sous le choc et la colère de la double révélation qu'elle venait d'apprendre mais elle disait vrai maintenant, elle voulait la vérité. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle sans que cela ne vire en dispute. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus calme que sur la planète et disposée à l'écouter cette fois. Peut-être avait-elle réagi avec un peu trop de virulence sur place ? s'interrogea Rey. Elle était sans doute encore sous le coup de l'émotion liée à sa peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Désormais plus apaisée bien que méfiante, elle souffla et préféra l'encourager à se confier.

« Mon amour, reprit Rey à voix basse, je t'écoute. Parle-moi, explique-moi tes choix.

-Cela fait deux fois que tu m'appelles de cette façon, se contenta de lui répondre Ben d'une voix étrangement neutre.

-Car c'est ce que tu es pour moi Ben. Il serait temps d'enfin me laisser le dire. »

Après tout, pourquoi se priverait-elle de l'appeler avec tendresse ? Ben n'ignorait plus qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle lui avait avoué il y a quelques temps désormais et maintenant ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, cette familiarité qu'ils s'étaient toujours refusés lui semblait enfin accessible. Mais, au vu de sa remarque, elle se demanda si cela été vraiment le cas. Ou bien était-ce simplement étrange pour lui de l'entendre l'appeler de cette façon ?

Elle se rendit compte du chemin qu'ils avaient encore à parcourir ensemble si ce simple mot suffisait encore à créer un trouble chez l'autre. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque sa voix emplit à nouveau son cockpit.

« C'est pour assurer ta sécurité que j'ai informé le Capitaine Niga de mon inclinaison pour toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas être prise pour une petite chose fragile et sans défense et elle n'approuvait pas non plus l'utilisation du mot inclinaison. Il aurait justement pu utiliser le mot par lequel elle l'avait appelé. Elle en avait marre de jouer à ce jeu autour de leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient, ce n'était pourtant pas les seuls à ressentir ce genre de choses dans la Galaxie alors pourquoi avaient-ils tant de mal à le dire ?

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, reprit Ben comme s'il avait pu lire son mécontentement. Loin de moi l'idée de songer que tu puisses être sans défense. Mais on a un enfant et je veux protéger sa mère. Te protéger. Et aussi son père si la situation l'exigeait. Le Capitaine sait ce qu'il a à faire si tu te trouvais en situation délicate. Comme il sait qu'il devra obéir à tes ordres si je venais à disparaître.

-Tu me confierais ton armée ? s'étonna Rey.

-Ca me paraît plutôt logique. Je ne viendrais qu'à mourir, elle se crispa n'aimant pas entendre cette idée dans sa bouche, il est hors de question que mes hommes soient contrôlés par la Résistance malgré notre alliance. La seule en qui j'ai confiance c'est toi. Tu prendrais les bonnes décisions pour l'avenir. Et à ce propos, ce n'est nullement une façon de te manipuler pour te corrompre à mon Ordre et mettre la main sur le Premier Ordre. Tu es simplement la seule que j'estime digne et légitime pour diriger mon Ordre si la situation l'exigeait, ton Général Poe aussi résistant soit-il se laisserait probablement griser de détenir un tel pouvoir entre ses mains. Et je ne suis pas convaincu que cela mènerait à la paix, qui est le but que je recherche. »

Rey déglutit. Ben avait raison, bien qu'elle faisait partie de la Résistance, sa confiance en eux était un peu ébranlée depuis les révélations de Finn sur leur double-jeu. Elle n'y avait pas réellement cru lorsque Finn lui avait exposé ses idées et ses doutes mais face à Ben, elle avait affirmé le contraire.

« J'étais en colère quand j'ai laissé supposer une telle chose. Tu sais que je n'y crois pas même si tu as toi-même fait des choses contestables et pouvant laisser supposer le contraire.

-Le simple fait qu'il ait tout de même induit un petit doute en toi a suffi Rey. Et tu ne le nieras pas. Lequel de nous a le moins confiance en l'autre ? Tu as raison sur ce point, si dans le privé le doute n'est pas permis sur la confiance que nous nous accordons, quand il s'agit de nos camps, nous sommes méfiants. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair sur ce sujet mais libre à toi de le croire ou non, je ne me battrai plus sur ce point. »

Elle le reconnut, elle avait douté. Un doute infime mais bien présent. Et rien que pour cela, il lui en voulait et la résignation qu'elle sentait dans sa voix la troubla. Il doutait d'elle et elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rebondir.

« Pour le Capitaine, reprit Ben. Je me suis assuré de son allégeance. Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir sur ce point. Il ne dira rien. »

Elle frissonna. Elle ne préféra pas imaginer la méthode qu'il avait pu utiliser pour s'en assurer. Elle le crut sur parole. Ben ne mettrait pas la vie d'Altan en danger sans d'excellentes raisons.

« Aujourd'hui en est un bon exemple, continua Ben. J'ai apprécié le geste mais comment vas-tu justifier le fait que tu aies quitté le vaisseau ? Je suppose que l'argument, j'ai plongé pour rejoindre Kylo Ren aura du mal à être entendu. C'est pour ce genre de situation qu'il est au courant, pour te permettre d'agir et d'avoir les moyens pour le faire. Même si j'admets que tu n'aurais rien pu faire aujourd'hui puisque tu l'ignorais car je ne t'avais pas encore fait part de ce pouvoir que tu détiens.

-Heureusement pour moi qu'une partie de mon escouade se trouvait avec toi, nota Rey. Je compte bien m'en servir comme argument pour expliquer mon saut de l'Ange. Ben, reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux mais bizarrement elle se stoppa. Laisse-moi une minute pour faire le tri dans ma tête. »

Les mains sur les manettes, durant toute leur discussion elle avait continué à abattre quelques vaisseaux, elle redressa son TIE tout en réfléchissant et prit en chasse un petit groupe ennemi. Elle repassa les mots de Ben dans sa tête. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la prévienne en amont, elle comprit sa démarche et contre toute-attente, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'acceptait et qu'elle la trouvait plutôt logique. Il avait simplement voulu les mettre à l'abri mais aussi l'avenir de ce conflit. Elle avait conscience qu'entre de mauvaises mains, l'Ordre de Ren pourrait faire des dégâts, de gros dégâts et il l'avait nommée pour empêcher cela.

Le puzzle sembla se terminer dans sa tête. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait donné ce poste de commandant pour la mission, pour qu'elle commence à prendre ses marques et qu'elle prouve sa légitimité auprès de ses troupes pour que le cas échéant, si cela serait nécessaire, personne ne vienne contester son autorité. Mais il est vrai que ce cheminement pouvait également très bien aller dans le sens de l'idée supposée par Finn. Pourrait-elle avoir envie de diriger auprès de Ben ? De se découvrir une soif de pouvoir ? Qu'il veuille l'attirer à lui pour contrôler ensemble cet Ordre comme il lui avait demandé à une époque ?

Elle n'osa y croire. Ben avait bien caressé cette ambition mais elle savait que ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Elle en était persuadée et il lui demandait d'avoir confiance en lui sur ce point. Elle tira et abattit l'un des chasseurs qu'elle poursuivait.

« Tu es sûr que l'on peut avoir confiance en lui ?

-Absolument sûr, confirma Ben avec calme et sérénité. Je n'ai pas construit l'Ordre de Ren tout seul. Il m'y a aidé et sur de nombreux points lui et moi sommes d'accord. Il est l'une des rares personnes pour qui j'éprouve du respect. Je n'aurais pas dévoilé ma relation avec toi à n'importe qui.

-Je sais et, elle déglutit, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Et je crois que tu as eu raison de le faire, avoua Rey après un moment. J'aurais dû te laisser m'expliquer et avoir confiance en toi. »

Elle abattit un autre TIE lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire avec lassitude.

« Et dire qu'hier j'ai eu peur qu'il me croise quand j'ai quitté ton appartement subitement, craignant qu'il ait pu oublier quelque chose. Ce pauvre homme devait probablement avoir deviné avec qui tu étais et ce que nous faisions vu que j'avais coupé tous les moyens de communication… En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi je le trouvais sympathique à mon égard tout à l'heure.

-Crois-le ou non mais je pense que s'il t'a montré cette marque de respect, ce n'est nullement parce que tu couches moi mais car tu lui en inspires réellement. Il te trouve passionnée, engagée dans ce que tu entreprends. Il t'a déjà observée en mission et je pense qu'il t'a vite cernée.

-Il t'a parlé de moi, s'étonna Rey.

-Une fois, pour me faire ce constat.

-Ben, reprit Rey d'une voix plus froide pour revenir au sujet d'origine, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles nous renverser pour reprendre le pouvoir sur le Premier Ordre et je n'aurais dû laisser personne m'en faire douter. Tout comme tes intentions envers moi. Pour autant, elle se fit plus ferme, tu joues tout de même un double-jeu troublant, tu ne pourras le nier. Tu nous as envoyé dans un piège sur Felucia, une part de moi crois que tu savais que les Chevaliers seraient présents bien que tu m'aies affirmé le contraire, tu refuses de nous donner des informations clés alors que tu as été Suprême Leader de notre adversaire et, elle inspira, tu pirates nos communications sinon comment aurais-tu su pour Lando. Je veux te faire confiance mais tu vas devoir t'expliquer. Même si je me refuse à y croire, Finn avait de bons arguments bien qu'il en ignore beaucoup dans ceux que je viens de te citer. »

Le silence accueillit sa longue tirade et elle espéra que c'était parce qu'il était occupé à poursuivre des opposants. Elle ne le voyait plus et se mit automatiquement à le chercher dans la mêlé mais ne le trouva pas mais son regard accrocha un autre vaisseau. Celui de Poe. Elle souffla, il allait sans doute vouloir la tuer la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, cela n'arrangerait rien entre eux.

« Non, et elle fut surprise de l'entendre subitement dans son vaisseau après cette longue pause. Je l'ignorais pour les Chevaliers sur Felucia, sinon j'aurais agi autrement. J'ai dû débarquer en catastrophe sur la planète lorsque j'ai senti leur présence et la tienne, bien trop proche à mon goût. J'aurais aimé que tu me poses cette question dès notre retour, si tu avais déjà le doute.

-Je ne l'avais pas. C'est Finn qui m'y a fait repenser.

-Je ne te mettrai jamais volontairement en face de ces hommes. Tu es largement assez forte pour les combattre mais je n'arrive pas à effacer de ma mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que tu as eu affaire à l'un d'eux. J'ai failli te perdre. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. »

Elle se rappela de la balafre sur son ventre. Ben avait avoué avoir ressenti sa douleur. Elle se souvint de sa main sur son ventre lorsqu'il l'avait caressée pour imager sa blessure. Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle avait été électrisée par ce geste.

« Je te crois, finit-elle par dire.

-Et je ne reviendrai pas sur le piège de Felucia. Je me suis déjà expliqué en long et en large sur ma stratégie lors des réunions. Et je n'en n'éprouve aucun remord car ça a fonctionné. Je n'aime pas devoir me justifier inutilement. Le seul point sur lequel ils ont raison est, qu'effectivement, je sais des choses, beaucoup de choses et que je me refuse à leur partager. Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, c'est réciproque et je préfère encore délivrer les infos en ma possession avec beaucoup de pragmatisme. Ce que tu m'as avoué sur ton ami Finn me renforce dans l'idée que je dois rester sur mes gardes si je ne veux pas voir mon allié m'abattre par derrière. D'autant plus que tes amis ne sont pas non plus extrêmement loquaces, s'agaça Ben.

-Tu connais la position de notre base, de nos vaisseaux…

-Si j'avais dû tirer pour vous abattre, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je n'aurais pas attendu et puis tu sais que je ne le ferai pas pour la très bonne raison que tu te trouves à l'intérieur, mon fils également et que je te perdrai si jamais je faisais une chose pareille. Tout comme trahir cette alliance. »

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Il avait dit la stricte vérité.

« Enfin, il souffla, pour me justifier sur le dernier point… »

Lando et l'écoute de la Résistance, pensa Rey mais la radio de Ben se coupa et elle chercha des yeux pourquoi. Elle poussa ses propulseurs pour le rejoindre. Elle comprit vite la raison pour laquelle il avait subitement arrêté de parler quand elle le vit aux prises avec plusieurs chasseurs. Elle allait l'aider mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en avait nullement besoin. Pour autant, par réflexe sentimentale incontrôlable, elle abattit un de ses poursuivants.

Il lui rendit vite l'appareil lorsqu'il la survola et la débarrassa d'un TIE un peu trop collant tandis qu'elle en profitait pour tirer sur d'autres cibles. Une fois les manœuvres terminées, il vint placer son chasseur dans le même alignement que le sien.

« Depuis quand espionnes-tu les communications de la Résistance ? reprit Rey. Ne nie pas, si tu as pu m'offrir innocemment ce blaster avant son arrivée c'est que tu étais parfaitement au courant que Lando allait venir ici et tu as forcément dû nous espionner pour ça.

-Depuis le premier jour où j'ai mis un pied ici, répondit alors Ben du tac au tac de sa voix grave. Je savais que tu désapprouverais mais je l'ai quand même fait pour assurer mes arrières et au vu de tes dires, il me semble avoir bien fait. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car j'ai pris cette décision en tant que dirigeant de l'Ordre de Ren. Sache pour ton information que ça a été compliqué, votre système était très bien élaboré. »

Rey laissa échapper un petit son sarcastique.

« Rose est un génie. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le dirigeant qui a pris cette décision. Ça ne te concernait pas, il ne s'agit pas ici d'une décision sur notre vie privée. J'estime ne pas avoir à tout te dire concernant mon Ordre et la réciproque est vraie. J'espère simplement que tu n'iras pas répéter cette information.

-Je tiens trop à notre alliance pour le faire, répliqua Rey sèchement, bien que je déteste la position dans laquelle tu m'obliges à me mettre. C'est un mensonge de plus. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de trahir mon camp.

-Ca serait le cas si j'avais vraiment l'intention de vous attaquer, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Je ne dirai rien et tu le sais très bien, conclut Rey avec fermeté. Mais cette écoute n'est pas digne de cette alliance, je désapprouve fortement un tel procédé. C'est mesquin et même si tu affirmes le fait de le faire pour te protéger, tu pourrais utiliser les informations différemment. Contre-nous. Contre la Résistance pour nous faire du mal. Mais, elle pinça ses lèvres, j'ai choisi de te faire confiance alors, je ferai comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. J'aurais préféré l'ignorer. »

Les méthodes utilisées par Ben ne lui plaisaient pas et elle n'aimait pas les côtés de lui qu'elles faisaient ressortir : manipulateur et fourbe. Si elle s'était montrée patiente et ouverte depuis le début de leur échange, elle sentit une crispation nouvelle monter en elle depuis que ce sujet avait été ouvert. Des trois, c'était celui qui la touchait le plus et elle avait hâte d'entendre ses explications sur la suite, à savoir Lando. Elle espérait qu'il se rende compte quand l'espace de quelques heures seulement, elle avait découvert un tas de choses peu reluisantes à son sujet et qu'elle prenait sur elle pour les accepter.

« Sauf si elles m'informaient d'un danger pour moi et mon Ordre, je n'utiliserai pas ces écoutes contre la Résistance, ajouta tout de même Ben.

« Contre la Résistance visiblement non, reprit Rey, mais contre moi, tu n'as pas été gêné pour le faire et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu ? Je me sens salie Ben, s'emporta-t-elle ne pouvant retenir l'oppression qu'elle ressentait soudainement dans sa poitrine. Tu me manipules depuis des semaines. Depuis que Lando a posé les yeux sur moi, la toute première fois, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de curieux. Je portais le blaster lorsqu'il m'a rencontré. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il insistait sur le fait que je prenne bien soin de l'héritage de Han ! Il ne pensait clairement pas qu'au Faucon. »

Un silence lourd de sens accueillit sa remarque. Et elle tenta de calmer la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle devait le laisser s'expliquer. Elle espérait toujours qu'il aurait une excellente justification, comme pour le Capitaine.

« Il me questionnait, se renseignait pendant nos rares échanges ! Et moi, j'ignorais tout ! Tout semble avoir une saveur différente désormais, les sous-entendus, le fait qu'il soit parti tout de suite après son arrivée, la façon dont il me regarde parfois et même tes échanges avec lui après Felucia. Et nos échanges à nous ! Tu es plutôt bon comédien d'ailleurs, tu semblais réellement surpris lorsque Poe a annoncé son arrivée…

-Je l'étais, coupa Ben enfin pas pour l'annonce de son nom comme je l'ai laissé croire mais pour sa venue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive si vite et de cette façon. Son arrivée m'a réellement perturbé, ce qu'on a échangé toi et moi sur lui c'était réel et au départ, j'ignorais réellement s'il allait rester. J'étais sincère quand je t'ai mis en garde pour Altan, j'avais des doutes.

-Des doutes ?

-Oui, sur ce que je m'apprêtais à te faire. Ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre. J'ai hésité à te reprendre le blaster.

-Alors, tu le reconnais ? demanda Rey la voix comme brisée, frappée parce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oui. Je t'ai donné ce blaster en parfait état de cause. Par mon écoute de la Résistance, je me doutais que Lando allait bientôt se manifester et j'y ai vu une opportunité.

-Une opportunité ? répéta Rey choquée. Ben, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire ça. Tu avais tout prémédité et je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. »

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Au fond d'elle, le doute avait persisté, elle avait espéré s'être trompée, s'être enflammée et avoir monté ce scénario toute seule dans son esprit. Mais non, il s'agissait de la vérité. Elle reprit en main les manettes du TIE et se décala de celui de Ben. Même dans l'espace et à bord de deux vaisseaux différents, elle ressentait le besoin de mettre une distance entre eux.

« T'as pas fait ça, chuchota Rey qui se laissait gagner par l'émotion.

-Rey, écoute-moi.

-Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça, répéta Rey qui masquait de moins en moins sa peine. Alors ce que je disais tout à l'heure était vrai ? Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une personne capable de me faire une chose pareille. J'aurais tellement voulu me tromper. C'est cruel même venant de toi. Après tout ce qu'on s'est déjà faits, cette fois elle pleura, comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? »

Elle laissa éclater un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le retenir. Sa colère initiale lorsque le sujet avait été ouvert venait d'être balayée par sa souffrance quand il avait avoué. Et elle n'arrivait pas à la retenir, elle ne pouvait pas même si elle souhaitait réellement entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle se sentait trahie au plus profond d'elle-même, par la personne à qui elle tenait le plus.

« Je te faisais confiance, reprit Rey. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, j'avais confiance en toi ! »

Elle vint essuyer rageusement une larme sur sa joue tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. Elle s'accrocha aux manettes et pivota pour rejoindre le cœur de la bataille mais son TIE lui barra la route et l'obligea à rester dans le coin où elle se trouvait.

« Tu n'es pas en état d'être en première ligne ! Contente-toi d'éliminer ceux qui passent sur ta route. »

Le ton avait été extrêmement sec. Il s'éloigna d'elle et poursuivit son chemin. Elle ignora ses recommandations et alla au même endroit que lui. Elle n'abandonnerait son camp. Elle regrettait d'avoir allumé cette maudite radio et elle vit sa main survoler le bouton pour couper la connexion mais elle s'y résigna.

Elle se reconcentra et élimina quelques TIE bien que son esprit restait embrouillé et tourmenté. Une nouvelle larme roula contre sa joue mais elle la laissa. Pleurer lui faisait du bien. Elle essaya d'extérioriser, de se calmer et d'oublier.

« Rey. Ça ne change rien à ce que l'on s'est dits hier soir. J'attendrai que tu sois prête. J'étais moi aussi en colère tout à l'heure. »

Elle regarda la situation devant elle et se choisit une nouvelle cible.

« Cesse de me mentir ! s'énerva Rey. Si tu avais vraiment voulu m'attendre alors tu n'aurais pas fait ça !

-J'ai été faible Rey, et il souffla.

-Est-ce que tu m'as menti sur autre chose ? Tu ne sembles plus être celui que je connais à mes yeux.

-Non. J'étais perdu. J'avais rejoint la Résistance, tu te rapprochais doucement de moi mais, il sembla comme balancer quelque chose, ça n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût. Tu m'avais laissé six mois ! Je ne voulais plus attendre !

-Je t'avais dit que je t'aimais ! Et c'est toi qui m'a demandé de partir !

-Parce que je voulais être avec toi ! Et que tu n'étais pas prête pour ça ! Et tu ne l'es toujours pas !

-Certainement pas avec ce genre de méthode !

-Je croyais que ça pourrait t'aider à avancer sur la question.

-Quoi ?

-Avouer la vérité à quelqu'un, je pensais que ça te ferait enfin ouvrir les yeux sur l'évidence de la situation.

-Mais hier, je t'ai…

-Ecoute-moi ! Quand j'ai choisi de te donner ce blaster, il n'y avait pas encore eu hier soir. A l'époque, nous étions nettement plus éloignés que nous ne le sommes maintenant ! J'étais désespéré !

-Pourtant je commençais déjà à revenir vers toi à ce moment-là, tu viens de le reconnaître. J'avais tenté de me rapprocher sur Chandrila, je t'avais avoué un tas de choses... Mais, elle renifla, ça n'allait pas assez vite, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais c'est surtout que je ne sentais pas chez toi un changement d'avis sur notre situation et j'avais besoin que tu changes d'avis. J'ai besoin que tu changes d'avis.

-En me forçant la main ?

-Non, en te faisant ouvrir les yeux.

-Parce que tu crois que me faire un coup pareil m'aide à ouvrir les yeux ?

-Je pensais que ça pouvait être le cas.

-Comment ? Cria Rey.

-Quand j'ai su que Lando allait probablement s'allier à la Résistance. Cela va te paraître bizarre, mais avec la mort de mes parents, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi et je me suis dit qu'il semblait être le candidat idéal pour enfin avouer la vérité à une personne tierce. Au fond de moi, je sentais que nous pourrions lui faire confiance en raison de son lien avec ma famille.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas fiable.

-Sur son engagement auprès de la Résistance, oui mais pas là-dessus. »

Il souffla tandis qu'elle regardait au loin.

« En te donnant le blaster, je savais qu'au moment même où il le verrait il le reconnaîtrait. C'est un modèle unique et qu'il serait suffisamment discret pour ne pas éveiller ta curiosité. C'est un excellent joueur de sabacc, étudier les autres est l'une de ses spécialités. Je savais que tu ne te douterais de rien et qu'il attendrait avant de t'en parler. Je voulais qu'il t'aide. Qu'il nous aide. J'ai agi avec égoïsme. C'est peut-être puéril, mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un sache enfin la vérité pour nous et j'avais besoin d'avouer que je suis père. Je n'ai jamais réussi à passer au-dessus de ça. Tout comme ma volonté qu'une autre personne autre que Chewie et R2 au sein de la Résistance ne doute pas de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Une personne en moins qui t'imagine avec Finn. »

Rey resta stoïque face à ses propos.

« Mais surtout, je voulais te prouver qu'avouer la vérité ne serait pas aussi horrible que tu sembles le croire. Lando ne dira rien, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! Je voulais que tu éprouves du soulagement à pouvoir te confier à quelqu'un, à lui parler de notre enfant, à voir qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, ni de dangereux à simplement vivre ta vie et que dire la vérité ne bafouait pas tous tes précieux principes ! Je voulais t'en persuader pour qu'enfin tu renonces à la Résistance et que tu viennes avec moi !

-Il est au courant pour Altan ?

-Non, à moins qu'il en ait eu connaissance par lui-même et je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, sinon il t'aurait parlé bien avant aujourd'hui. Le blaster devait uniquement suggérer une relation entre toi et moi. C'est bien pour ça que je tenais à le tenir éloigné. Nous lui aurions avoué le reste ensemble. J'avais conscience des risques. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de faire tout ça, mais mon égoïsme a fini par prendre le dessus et je me suis dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Je suis perdue, avoua Rey. »

Elle voulait lâcher les commandes du vaisseau et se passer les mains sur le visage pour effacer les traces de ses larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler durant les explications de Ben. Elle prit de longues minutes pour réfléchir.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi es-tu si secret avec moi ? J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit et une part de moi te comprend et a envie de te pardonner mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que tu as fait. »

Pourtant, la boule qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle n'émanait pas du tout de ce qu'il avait pu lui avouer durant les dernières minutes.

« Moi, elle sentit une nouvelle larme glisser, ce que je voulais c'était juste te l'entendre me le dire à nouveau, murmura Rey. Ces mots que tu m'as avoués, une unique fois, alors que nous étions tellement éloignés tous les deux à ce moment-là. Je voulais que tu me les dises dans l'intimité, je voulais les entendre dans le creux de mon oreille, les sentir contre ma bouche. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et inspira doucement. Je voulais te dire que je ne partirai pas. Que je ne partirai plus. Je ne voulais plus que cette peur te guide. Et je voulais qu'on se fasse confiance et clairement, ce que tu as fait ne m'encourage pas à venir vers toi. Ça ne sera pas sans conséquences. »

Elle pivota son vaisseau.

« J'aurais voulu que l'on fasse ça ensemble. Si tu m'avais expliqué tes raisons, tes besoins, nous en aurions discuté et on aurait tout dit tous les deux si c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais. Je ne me sentirai pas prise au piège comme maintenant, mise devant le fait accompli de la plus horrible des façons. Elle tourna la tête vers son vaisseau. Mais je sais aussi ce que tu te dis, t'aurais-je seulement laissé faire ? »

D'un geste sec, elle coupa leur canal privé pour ne pas le laisser répondre, réactivant le principal. Ils avaient une bataille à mener et on comptait sur eux, ils devaient cesser d'être distraits mais surtout elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix. Elle voulait être seule, voilà ce qu'elle désirait, du calme, pour réfléchir. Elle se mit en chasse d'un TIE et décida de se concentrer sur la bataille ignorant l'appel lancinant de la lumière rouge sur son tableau de bord.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous rappelés à bord car l'hyperpropulsion fonctionnait à nouveau dans tous les vaisseaux, elle se sentit soulagée d'en finir.

/

Elle sortit du vaisseau espérant que son air dépité et ses yeux rougis pourraient être justifiés par la fatigue du combat. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle et failli tomber lorsqu'elle frappa le sol, s'accrochant toujours à cette dernière contre laquelle elle posa son front quelques secondes. Elle fut surprise d'entendre un bip insistant près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda R2. Elle l'avait oublié mais le petit droïde ne l'avait pas quittée jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans le TIE.

Elle lâcha enfin l'échelle et s'éloigna de quelques pas de son chasseur, observant d'un air absent l'ambiance mouvementée au sein du hangar entre joie et professionnalisme, quand elle sentit un effleurement sur son bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Et elle s'était déviée à temps pour lui faire face. Elle s'était doutée que, comme tout à l'heure, il essaierait de lui parler en face à face puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux atterri au même endroit. Elle le vit très clairement l'observer. Elle devait avoir une tête affreuse mais elle détourna le regard.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, continua Rey. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, ni de te voir pour l'instant. »

Si dans le vaisseau, elle avait supporté leur échange, l'avoir près d'elle avec cet air défait sur le visage la rendait furieuse contre lui. Il la dégoûtait presque.

« Eloigne-toi de moi ! s'énerva-t-elle tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction et qu'il tendait le bras pour la toucher. Je veux être seule, continua Rey. Tu as un vaisseau à commander, va faire ton travail et laisse-moi ! finit-elle sèchement.

-Rey.

-Ne me touche pas ! cria Rey. »

Il avait tenté de la saisir à nouveau mais elle avait esquivé, reculant une nouvelle fois. Elle n'osait même pas regarder près d'eux, elle se doutait bien qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention sur eux en agissant de la sorte. Elle recula encore.

« Je veux être tranquille. »

Sa voix tremblait. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule pour se reposer, ses émotions étaient bien trop à fleur de peau pour pouvoir à nouveau lui parler.

« Laisse-moi Ben. Laisse-moi. »

Et elle s'éloigna pour de bon, retenant ses larmes. R2 roula vers elle mais elle se retourna.

« Tu peux rester avec lui. Elle leva les yeux vers Ben. Tu as même entraîné toute notre famille dans ton mensonge. »

R2 et Chewie. Ils avaient vécu avec Leia et Han une bonne partie de leurs vies et ils ne pouvaient ignorer quelle personne avait offert le blaster à Ben. Elle était arrivée à cette conclusion en atterrissant et ce constat lui avait donné envie de vomir. Ils n'avaient rien dit.


	62. Partie 6 - Chapitre 9

**Bonjour :)**

 **Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires ! Je me doutais que ça allait faire réagir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Un très très long chapitre pour ce nouveau jour de publication. J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions :)**

 **Chapitre 9**

Elle était sur le dos, allongée sur une couchette, à savourer sa solitude. Elle supposait qu'ils étaient passés en hyperespace et qu'ils devaient probablement être en route pour la base.

La porte du dortoir où elle avait trouvé refuge s'ouvra et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se moquait bien que quelqu'un entre ici et vienne aussi se reposer, du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ben. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa signature était présente mais elle était toujours lointaine dans le vaisseau. Il semblait avoir compris le message sur le fait de la laisser seule et en paix.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bipement familier. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour apercevoir R2. Elle eut un demi-sourire ironique. Ben n'était peut-être pas venu par lui-même mais il avait envoyé R2 veiller sur elle. Sa présence ici ne pouvait être anodine. Elle esquissa un autre sourire, davantage sincère. Ben s'inquiétait pour elle et elle reconnut qu'il ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle ne l'avait même pas embrassé, songea Rey. Elle aurait tellement voulu le faire lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé sur la planète. Ils n'avaient même pas profité de leurs retrouvailles que tout était parti de travers aussitôt. Elle se laissa retomber sur la couchette en soufflant.

« J'aurais dû me douter que Chewie et toi…. Que vous étiez au courant de ça, prononça Rey amère mais sans colère. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me cachez des choses. Et cette fois, je pourrais difficilement croire que vous l'avez fait pour Altan. C'est bien plus grave que simplement moi qui perd les pétales. Vous avez pris part à quelque chose que j'ai dû mal à accepter. »

R2 bipa et roula vers elle justifiant qu'effectivement ils étaient au courant, ayant tour à tour reconnu l'arme qu'elle portait sur elle, mais qu'ils n'avaient rien dit simplement car ils n'avaient pas souhaité s'en mêler. Cette histoire ne concerne qu'elle et Ben bien que l'astromech avoua que Chewie et lui, lui en avaient touché deux mots.

Elle se redressa, s'asseyant avant de venir entourer ses genoux de ses bras et de d'y poser son menton.

R2 termina en insistant qu'entre Ben et elle, c'était toujours compliqué et pas toujours facile à suivre pour eux. Ils étaient avant tout là pour les protéger mutuellement mais, malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient les empêcher de se faire du mal. Et il savait qu'elle avait mal en ce moment.

Rey regarda R2 en reniflant.

« Ben m'a déjà fait tant pleurer. Je croyais que c'était enfin terminé mais je me trompais. »

R2 commença à faire demi-tour pour la laisser seule.

« R2, l'appela Rey. Reste près de moi. »

Elle se recoucha mais R2 vint se placer près d'elle.

« Merci. »

/

Lorsqu'elle reconnut la secousse caractéristique d'un atterrissage, elle se sentit soulagée d'être enfin rentrée. Elle quitta le dortoir avec R2 et fut ravie, lorsque la rampe s'abaissa, de pouvoir à nouveau sentir le véritable air frais balayer son visage. Si celui du vaisseau avait été un premier soulagement face à l'étroitesse du cockpit, son plaisir était ici décuplé. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation du vent qui venait doucement fouetter contre sa peau.

Elle se sentait sale et encore fatiguée malgré son repos. Elle avait juste envie de laisser cette journée se terminer pour de bon et l'arrivée de Chewie près d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Le wookie sembla comme en retrait, n'osant pas l'approcher. Rey était pourtant ravie de le retrouver et elle le prit avec affection dans ses bras tandis qu'il grognait dans sa langue.

« Je sais que si tu avais pu, toi aussi tu aurais sauté avec moi. Tout comme R2, murmura Rey dans les poils du wookie qui beugla à nouveau. Oui, il va bien. »

Elle desserra son étreinte et sourit tristement. R2 bipa qu'il s'était expliqué avec Rey et avant que le wookie n'ouvre la bouche, elle répliqua.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, sois rassuré. »

Elle ne pouvait les tenir pour responsable. R2 avait raison, cette histoire c'était entre Ben et elle. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir douté d'eux de la sorte et d'avoir crié sur l'astromécano à sa descente du TIE.

Elle sentit le soulagement de Chewie puis R2 et lui proposèrent de rejoindre Altan avant, s'ils le pouvaient, de rentrer à la maison. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils considéraient désormais l'appartement de Ben comme leur maison car, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas à sa petite chambre qu'ils pensaient mais bien aux quartiers tout confort de Ben.

Elle eut un sourire triste se rappelant qu'avant leur départ, elle leur avait avoué qu'elle avait des choses à leur raconter sur la nuit dernière, après avoir découché. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin désormais et un million de choses semblaient s'être déroulées depuis. Notamment la perte de cette innocence et de cette joie de la matinée.

« Allez-y. Je vous rejoins vite. Elle déglutit. Attendez-moi dans ma chambre, nous rejoindrons Ben un peu plus tard. »

Ils ne dirent rien et elle leur sourit avant de partir dans l'autre sens. Elle n'était volontairement pas partie avec R2 et Chewie car elle savait que Poe allait vite vouloir la faire trouver afin qu'elle s'explique et elle savait très bien qu'il irait directement la chercher auprès de son fils. Elle se dépêcha donc de quitter l'espace qui grouillait de vie avant de se faire repérer. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'affronter Poe dans la seconde, ni Finn et de devoir encore leur mentir.

Tous ces mensonges l'épuisaient et même si elle avait pu profiter d'un moment de solitude salvateur dans le vaisseau, elle avait encore besoin d'être seule pour faire le point. Et elle voulait être seule, encore. Elle n'en avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin que maintenant. Elle pensa à sa discussion avec la Résistance mais aussi à celle qu'elle se devrait d'avoir avec Ben.

Ils avaient certes parlé dans ces vaisseaux mais tout cela était loin d'être réglé.

/

Rey parcourait les couloirs, elle passa par l'un des grands hangars abandonnés. Elle apprécia le calme qui régnait ici après le tumulte de l'autre et elle se laissa bercer tranquillement en regardant vers le plafond.

Aussi perplexe que cela pouvait l'être, Ben lui manquait. Il lui manquait même terriblement bien qu'ils s'étaient vus il y a peu de temps. Elle n'avait de cesse de retourner la situation dans sa tête, se sentant comme coupée en deux face aux sentiments contradictoires qu'elle sentait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas rester fâchée contre lui, elle ne supportait plus les disputes et elle sentait le besoin de le retrouver grandir en elle et faire le choix d'oublier toute cette histoire mais sa déception la retenait.

« Tu sembles pensive. »

Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux vers son observateur mystérieux et se crispa à sa découverte. Lando s'approcha et elle en fit de même. Elle l'avait presque oublié avec tous les autres événements. Mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas et si elle avait su être assez rapide et rusée pour éviter Poe, Lando avait su être encore plus perspicace qu'elle. Il l'avait de toute évidence suivie dans le but de lui parler. D'épuisement, de frustration, de colère, ou peut-être des trois elle se sentit sur le poids de pleurer. Mais elle préférait encore voir Lando qu'affronter Ben à nouveau, du moins pour l'instant.

Bien qu'en réalité, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Clairement, elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour cette discussion mais elle ne la fuirait pas. Elle avait beaucoup de compte à rendre, alors autant commencer tout de suite, se persuada Rey.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, ni satisfaite pourtant tout s'est très bien terminé, nous avons de bonnes raisons d'être heureux. C'est toujours une satisfaction lorsque nous rentrons d'une mission en ayant limité au maximum les pertes. Et pourtant tu as pleuré, beaucoup, ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu es triste, tes yeux ont perdu leur éclat habituel.

-Vous avez raison, je devrais me réjouir pour cette victoire. Ma joie est simplement moins communicative que celle des autres. La fatigue sans doute, répondit Rey en gardant ses distances. »

-C'est sûr que la journée a été rude et que ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure a dû te demander une énergie colossale. Ton saut était impressionnant et d'ailleurs je tenais à t'exprimer, à nouveau, mon admiration face au dévouement et à l'implication que tu portes à l'héritage des Solo. Le Faucon, le blaster et maintenant Ben… Il semblait d'ailleurs en pleine forme durant l'attaque aérienne. »

Rey avait définitivement perdu son sourire qu'elle avait déjà eu tant de mal à afficher, Lando n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Elle savait que Ben avait passé une partie de sa frustration dans l'attaque, tout comme elle. Une bonne chose pour leur camp, moins pour celui de l'ennemi qui avait essuyé de lourdes pertes. Si Lando s'était jusqu'à présent montré cordial, le ton était cette fois ironique, et il ne cachait plus le double sens de ses paroles.

« Tu veilles visiblement, avec particulièrement d'attention, à tout ce qui t'a été confié. Le Faucon n'est pas le seul à bénéficier de tes bons soins et de ta protection dévouée. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle passion. Et je doute que Leia aurait permis une telle chose malgré le propre lien étroit qu'elle entretenait elle aussi avec cette personne. »

S'il voulait la déstabiliser en l'attaquant de la sorte, et elle pensait que c'était le cas, elle ne se laissa pas troublée. Si la journée avait été différente, si les choses avaient été apprises différemment et qu'il était venu la trouver sans qu'elle ne le sache, peut-être cela aurait-il fonctionné mais maintenant elle se sentait simplement triste. Et elle ne comptait pas se battre, elle n'en n'avait pas la force, ni l'envie. S'il voulait la mettre face à ses choix et bien soit qu'il le fasse, elle ne se défendrait pas. Il ignorait tout de ses chamboulements et elle se moquait des siens. Rey baissa les yeux à sa ceinture, là où le blaster aurait dû se trouver. Il sembla intrigué de voir l'emplacement vide.

« Tu t'en es débarrassé ? osa finalement Lando qui ne cachait pas sa surprise. Puis il l'observa, longuement. Tu ne te doutais pas une seconde que je pouvais avoir des doutes à ton sujet ? C'est curieux. Ça m'a étonné de voir ta surprise. Avec le blaster, je te pensais au courant, j'avais pris ça pour un geste de provocation de ta part, certes bizarre mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fixa Lando des yeux et eut du mal à retenir la boule qui venait de monter dans sa gorge. Elle détestait la façon dont il la regardait. Que pouvait-il bien avoir dans la tête ? Bizarrement, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse croire que Ben en était le responsable. Elle ne répondit pas.

Il reprit donc son interrogatoire.

« Je me suis longuement interrogé sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Ben à accepter l'offre de la Résistance. J'avais imaginé des tas de choses, des plus raisonnables aux plus farfelues mais celle-ci, je dois bien admettre qu'elle m'a prise de court.

-Et je peux savoir ce que vous allez imaginer ? osa tout de même Rey d'un ton désabusé poussée par sa curiosité. »

Inutile de nier, de toute évidence Lando avait parfaitement deviné que l'arme qu'elle portait dans le vaisseau était un cadeau du fils de Han et Leia. Ou du moins qu'elle l'avait obtenue grâce à lui ce qui laissait supposer des liens entre eux. Il n'avait donc jamais pensé que le blaster puisse venir de Leia. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait tout à fait pu l'induire vers cette fausse piste. Après tout il aurait pu être aux mains de Leia qui lui aurait simplement confié. Pour autant, elle ne le ferait pas, pour la bonne raison que sa réaction à bord du vaisseau l'avait trahie. Si Lando s'était interrogé ou avait eu encore des doutes à leur sujet, sa peur panique avait dû les faire taire. Pour quelle autre raison hormis celle affective aurait-elle sauté ? Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas masqué son désarroi et sa crainte quand il l'avait informée que Ben n'était pas à bord. Elle avait probablement réagi exactement comme il l'avait espéré.

Elle lui lança un regard nonchalant. S'il voulait continuer à l'interroger, elle ne se montrerait pas si docile.

« Mais c'est à toi de me le dire, répondit Lando avec véhémence. J'ai été surpris qu'il l'ait conservé mais alors le retrouver à ta taille… ce n'était rien en comparaison. J'ai entendu tellement de choses à ton sujet et je me suis renseigné. La douce et innocente Rey, si puissante et si dévouée à reprendre l'héritage des Jedi. Se laisserait-elle pervertir pour d'obscures raisons ?

-Je ne vous permets pas d'affirmer une telle chose, aboya Rey qui ne supportait pas qu'il remette en cause son intégrité.

-Vraiment ? »

Il sembla satisfait de la voir enfin réagir avec un tant soit peu d'émotion et d'intérêt.

« Vous me traitez de traître.

-Non, je me demande simplement où se trouve tes intérêts. Tes réels intérêts. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la Force, je ne t'ai pas menti à ce sujet, mais j'ai été témoin des dégâts qu'elle peut faire quand elle est mal utilisée. Elle m'a coûtée mon meilleur ami et voir potentiellement l'espoir de toute la Galaxie se laissait manipuler…

-Me croyez-vous si faible ? le coupa Rey. Si docile pour me laisser séduire par des idéaux obscurs ? Et vous avez raison, vous n'y connaissez rien. »

Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas déterminé, arpentant le hangar.

« N'avez-vous pas imaginé une seconde que le but que vous croyez être le sien, puisse également être le mien ? Si Kylo Ren tient à m'emmener dans l'obscurité, peut-être que de mon côté je cherche à la ramener à la lumière ?

-Avec quels arguments ? »

Rey fut surprise de son audace. Elle ne doutait pas du caractère sexuel ou du moins très tendancieux de sa remarque. Et l'homme était parfaitement dans le vrai, du moins, en ce qui concernait l'aspect physique des choses. Rey hésita, elle ne nierait pas, ni ne répondrait à sa remarque directement.

« Pourriez-vous clarifier vos pensées baron Calrissian ? J'aimerais savoir de quoi vous m'accusez exactement. Je n'ose croire que vous supposez qu'un blaster se trouvant en ma possession puisse signifier pour vous que je m'abaisse à des faveurs en parfaite contradiction avec les dogmes Jedi. Pour quelle sorte de femme me prenez-vous ? Je reconnais ne pas être une dame de haute naissance mais venir de Jakku ne signifie pas que je sois prête à tout et que j'ai des mœurs légères. »

S'il osait prétendre une telle chose, elle le remettrait à sa place. Elle devait probablement être la première Jedi accusée de faveur sexuelle à la limite de la prostitution. Elle était choquée qu'il ait pu penser une telle chose, que cela puisse être sa première idée.

« Leia savait que j'ai essayé de ramener son fils à la raison il y a des années de ça maintenant. J'ai échoué. Mais un échec ne signifie pas qu'il faille renoncer si l'on est persuadé que les choses peuvent changer, conclut Rey. »

Lando sembla regretter ses accusations, elle le vit à sa façon de se mouvoir. Elle pouvait sentir son malaise, d'être peut-être allé un peu trop loin avec elle. Il se reprit.

« Il y a une complicité entre vous. Il suffit d'être un peu observateur et ça saute aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

-Je ne le nierai pas. J'admets que l'on se connaît probablement mieux que ce que l'on peut laisser paraître en public simplement car nous avons vécu certaines choses ensemble.

-Au point de te donner ce blaster ? Et sauter d'un vaisseau en marche pour le retrouver ? J'ai vu ton émotion, ta panique et ce n'est pas ce que quelqu'un est censé éprouver pour son ennemi.

-D'abord, nous sommes alliés désormais, souligna-t-elle avec dédain. Au-delà de ça, nous avons plusieurs meurtres en commun, balança Rey avec nonchalance. Elle songea aux prétoriens, au Chevalier et les images défilèrent dans sa tête. Il m'a sauvée de Snoke. On peut dire, d'une certaine façon, qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais simplement vouloir lui rendre l'appareil. Ça commence à faire long pour une dette, il était temps ! Et elle sourit avec ironie. »

Lando se mit à faire les cents pas, la regardant d'un drôle d'air suite à ses confessions. Sans doute ne l'avait-il pas imaginée en meurtrière avec suffisamment de sang-froid pour lui annoncer d'une telle façon. Pour autant, elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait deviné plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui avouer. Elle avait reconnu leur complicité, le fait qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire changer de camp…. Mais Lando sentait qu'il y avait plus.

« Ce blaster que je lui ai offert comme cadeau de naissance, reprit le vieil homme en ignorant volontairement son intervention. Tu pourras lui transmettre que je suis flatté qu'il l'ait gardé et qu'il te l'ait offert. Cela sous-entend qu'il tient à toi ou alors qu'il cherche, disons, une associée s'il ne l'a pas déjà trouvée. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas une telle chose possible de la part d'un être qui a pu commettre un tel acte. »

Sa perspicacité ne la troubla pas et elle continua donc à ne pas lui mentir.

« Il me l'a offert pour remplacer celui que j'avais perdu lors d'une mission en commun avec l'Ordre de Ren. Il est capable de faire des choses saisissantes que ce soit du bon ou du mauvais côté. Et croyez-moi qu'il sait parfaitement les sentiments que le geste qu'il a eu envers son père m'ont inspiré. Je vous rappelle que j'y étais. J'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de le lui dire, de lui dire qu'il était un monstre. »

« Une associée » avait évoqué Lando. Elle était tellement plus que ça pour Ben et se voir rabaissée de la sorte l'agaça plus qu'elle ne le crut. Elle se sentait blessée, comme insultée par ce terme. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois se rappelant des vestiges du passé. Elle se sentit troublée, ayant comme une boule dans l'estomac, une envie irrépressible d'aller plus loin, de simplement le dire et de laisser faire les choses, de voir les conséquences. Après tout, c'était ce que Ben voulait d'elle et ce que le vieux général semblait attendre avec impatience. Elle en avait assez de jouer avec lui, à tourner autour du pot sans qu'il n'ose clairement poser les faits. Lando se doutait de quelque chose, il n'allait pas être déçu, pensa Rey. Elle l'observa, savourant la satisfaction de le voir réfléchir. Il la fixait, cherchant visiblement sa prochaine question mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il ne serait d'ailleurs probablement pas choqué de ce qu'elle allait lui avouer.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il est, finit par ajouter Rey plus posément. Il est l'homme que j'aime. Je suis beaucoup plus qu'une simple associée. »

Elle l'avait fixé dans les yeux et avait lâché l'information sans émotion aucune. Il voulait la vérité et bien voilà, il l'avait obtenue et elle ne ferait aucun effort pour être aimable.

« Maintenant que vous savez, je peux partir ? J'ai passé une salle journée, je suis épuisée, sale et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir sans subir un interrogatoire. »

Lando avait vraiment mal choisi son moment. Elle se sentait à cran, agacée par ses suppositions et par la fatigue de la journée, et elle voulait partir, elle n'en pouvait plus ! A un autre moment, sous une autre forme, elle lui aurait avoué la vérité autrement qu'avec cette froideur mortuaire qui ne reflétait en rien la nature réelle de sa relation avec Ben. Si ce dernier avait agi différemment aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'était pas si déçue de lui, peut-être l'aurait-elle défendu ? Cela aurait même sans doute était salvateur de la confier enfin à quelqu'un, à quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre et qui avait connu Han et Leia intiment autre que R2 et Chewie. Elle lui aurait dit que Ben n'était pas un monstre, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre une telle chose. Il avait commis des actes détestables oui, elle le savait et l'acceptait, mais il était avant tout un être humain qui avait aussi le droit d'être défendu.

Et elle aurait sincèrement apprécié, que quelqu'un d'autre voit Ben comme elle le voyait elle. Dans toutes ses facettes, avec amour et tendresse. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'en voudrait probablement à l'avenir, elle le savait. Et Lando ne devait sans doute rien comprendre à son attitude. Il ne se doutait pas de l'enjeu qui s'était réellement caché derrière ce blaster. Lui aussi avait été manipulé pour en venir à découvrir cette vérité.

Elle se décida enfin à fixer Lando suite à cette confession. Malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle nota qu'elle se sentait étrangement bien. Au final, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le dire, à simplement avouer une vérité connue d'elle-même depuis si longtemps. Le vieil homme resta figé face à sa révélation et elle comprit qu'il était en état de choc. Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'une partie de ses dires puissent être vrais, il avait simplement cherché à la tester pour la faire admettre qu'elle avait un but auprès de Ben. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à celui-ci.

Il avait sans doute été persuadé, songea Rey, qu'il essayait de la convertir au côté obscur et espérait qu'elle n'y ait pas cédé mais apprendre qu'elle avait cédé d'une autre façon sembla le laisser sous le choc. A tel point qu'il dû s'asseoir sur l'une des caisses présentes dans l'entrepôt.

« Vous semblez si surpris, elle se pencha vers lui, pourtant c'est bien vous qui me soupçonnait il n'y a pas trois minutes d'actes sensiblement proches de ce que je viens de vous avouer. Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, alors oui, je l'ai fait ! »

Et elle se redressa, satisfaite de l'air défait du général. Il semblait aller mal et Rey s'agaça d'avance si elle devait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour état de choc. Elle se sentait rempli de colère et de haine en cet instant et avait conscience que ces deux émotions prenaient le pas sur son caractère. La preuve étant qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoué aussi ouvertement qu'elle avait couché avec Ben à Lando dans son état normal.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre qu'il se dépêche de commenter son annonce. Elle voulait partir et en aurait presque tapoté du pied pour montrer son impatience.

« Je... commença Lando. Il la regarda. Est-ce réciproque ? balbutia finalement Lando.

-Je crois que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question. »

Lando baissa les yeux vers l'emplacement du blaster et des tas d'informations semblèrent défiler sous ses yeux avant de se mettre en ordre dans sa tête. Cette fois, elle ne masqua pas sa surprise. Sa première interrogation avait été de savoir si Ben l'aimait en retour mais surtout, il ne remit pas en cause cette vérité semblant parfaitement l'accepter. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de naturel, ce qui la troubla plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

« Je me doutais… j'avais bien remarqué un intérêt… Lando inspira avec force. Ça se voit dans sa façon de te regarder. »

Rey obersva Lando différemment et sa remarque eut un effet immédiat incontrôlable sur elle. Son être s'était réchauffé à la pensée que Lando avait pu voir les sentiments que Ben ressentait pour elle. Malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait pour lui en cet instant, elle était touchée que son amour transparaissait de cette façon et elle sentit sa colère redescendre légèrement.

« Vous semblez choqué pourtant, pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? Vous vous doutiez que nos liens pouvaient avoir une nature, elle réfléchit au mot à employer, affective. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, toujours surpris de l'audace de sa remarque et de ce ton toujours très impérieux qu'elle employait. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et il sembla enfin le comprendre mais aussi se rendre compte qu'il n'en était pas forcément la raison.

« Qui est au courant ? questionna Lando toujours hagard.

-R2 et Chewie mais ça je pense que vous vous en doutiez au vu de leurs agissements.

-Qu'es-tu réellement pour lui ? demanda ensuite l'homme rempli d'une multitude de questions. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais hésita sur la réponse à donner. Lando s'interrogeait sur sa relation avec Ben et elle n'aima pas le regard qu'il portait sur elle en cet instant. Elle se tut donc mais il continua à se montrer curieux et insistant et Rey sentit son agacement ressortir.

« Comment fais-tu pour cacher une telle chose à tes amis ? »

Rey ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'envahir ses lèvres.

« Ils sont incapables de voir une chose impensable pour eux. Vous êtes le premier à avoir songé à cette possibilité, enfin à comprendre que nous avions développé un lien.

-Pas de cette nature malgré ce que j'ai laissé sous-entendre. Je croyais qu'il te manipulait pour te corrompre et je voulais vérifier que tu avais toutes les armes pour te défendre et pourquoi pas réussir là où sa famille avait échoué. »

Avait-elle réussi ? Etait-elle réellement libre de ses pensées ? Ben se servait-il de ses sentiments pour la manipuler à loisir et la corrompre au côté obscur ? Voilà ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Lando. Rey serra le poing très fort dans sa main. Ses doutes faisaient écho à ceux de Finn, à sa peur qu'il la retourne pour la faire devenir son bras droit dans sa chute de la Galaxie. Et alors une vérité s'imposa à elle dans tout sa puissance. Si doute elle avait pu avoir, en cet instant, elle sut qu'elle ne le croyait pas capable d'une telle chose et qu'ils se fourvoyaient tous ce qui entraîna une haine viscérale qui commença à se répandre dans tout son être.

Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse remettre en cause la sincérité des sentiments de Ben à son égard. Au fond, c'était cela qui la rendait folle depuis le début et elle le réalisa. Ils ignoraient tout et se permettaient de juger sans savoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus !

« Mes amis ne peuvent envisager une telle idée alors il est nettement plus facile de la faire oublier malgré les indices juste sous leurs yeux. Je protège ma vie privée, malgré tout, ne croyez pas que je sois fière de leur mentir depuis tout ce temps, avoua Rey qui se retenait d'en dire plus. »

Elle souffla mais laissa sa colère reprendre le dessus.

« Vous me croyez si faible ! finit-elle par s'énerver. Et lui si malveillant ! Si mal intentionné à mon égard comme si c'était impossible que ses sentiments pour moi soient simplement désintéressés ! »

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle mais l'air suffisant de Lando l'exaspérait. Il jugeait mais il ignorait toute la vérité. Elle s'était laissée emporter par son agacement et avait instinctivement voulu le remettre à sa place.

« Depuis tout ce temps ? répéta Lando. Et depuis quand cela dure exactement ? »

Elle sentit sa dernière défense céder face à son air suffisant. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Lando.

« Vous ne pouvez que l'ignorer car j'ai expressément demandé à ce que cette information ne vous soit pas communiquée mais, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous mettre au courant. »

Il plissa les yeux et la dévisagea. Elle ne lui montrait pas son meilleur visage en cet instant et c'est ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard du vieil homme qui doutait de plus en plus d'elle et ne semblait plus la reconnaitre. Elle ignora la part d'elle qui tentait de la raisonner de ne pas faire ça. Que Ben devrait être présent et qu'elle se laissait guider par son exaspération de la journée. Mais elle songea au accusations et aux doutes de Lando, et elle savait où se trouvait sa meilleure preuve pour lui démontrer à quel point Ben et elle pouvaient s'aimer. Elle se pencha vers lui et prit un ton plus adouci, plus tendre.

« Je suis maman. »

Elle observa avec une satisfaction malsaine la réaction du général. La façon dont son être traitait l'information se reflétait sur son visage et elle se délecta de la terreur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Je pense que vous aimeriez beaucoup rencontrer Altan. »

Elle saisit son comlink et l'actionna.

« Emmène Altan dans le hangar 420-B stp. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre car elle le coupa. Et elle continua à observer Lando qui ne semblait pas se remettre de l'information. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Ben et elle aient pu donner la vie.

« Altan va bientôt avoir deux ans, reprit Rey d'une voix claire. Je l'aime plus que tout, avoua-t-elle avec une réelle douceur. Il est mon rayon de soleil au quotidien. Et celui de son père. »

Elle vit à nouveau la surprise traverser les yeux de Lando et se rembrunit presque aussitôt. Elle laissa échapper un rire qui cachait en réalité sa blessure.

« Vous croyez que je lui avais caché n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il l'ignorait ? Que j'aurais forcément voulu protéger mon enfant du monstre qui se cache derrière son père ? Pourtant je vous ai avoué que je l'aimais… »

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé et ce constat lui fit de la peine. Elle n'osa plus le regarder et commença à faire les cent pas dans le hangar.

« Ça fait mal, murmura Rey à voix basse mais elle refusa de se laisser gagner par l'émotion. Au fond, je crois qu'en vous le disant je fais face à mes pires craintes et je réalise qu'en réalité, je n'ai pas tant peur pour la sécurité d'Altan mais plutôt que quiconque ose remette en cause sa naissance et les conditions de sa venue au Monde. »

Elle venait de s'avouer cette vérité qui venait de lui apparaître lorsqu'elle avait observé la réaction de Lando. Tout ce temps, elle avait eu peur de le dire en raison des risques que représentait une révélation mais face au vieil homme, elle venait de réaliser que ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et qu'elle avait tant craint c'était cela précisément : que l'on doute de la sincérité qui entourait la naissance de son fils. Elle aimait Ben, il l'aimait et ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant comme un couple normal. Elle n'avait pas été manipulée pour créer un enfant destiné à être puissant dans la Force, il ne comptait pas la faire passer du côté obscur, tout cela était des mensonges.

Elle laissa donc enfin sa colère s'éteindre et ses vrais sentiments reprendre le dessus.

« Je l'aime, avoua Rey avec force en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lando. C'est la seule raison qui m'a fait avoir cet enfant avec lui. C'est aussi celle qui m'a poussée à sauter de ce vaisseau. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà essayé, Rey renifla, et ça a été insupportable. J'ai été malheureuse comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été. Je donnerais ma vie pour protéger Altan mais je tuerais pour Ben. Pour quiconque essaierait de s'en prendre à lui. Elle se pencha vers Lando. Pourquoi croyez-vous que la Résistance ait été en sécurité toutes ces années où Ben dirigeait le Premier Ordre ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il en a perdu le commandement ? Son enfant se trouvait ici-même. Il ne mettrait jamais sa vie en péril. Il se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour moi ou notre fils. Je le sais car je ferai la même chose. Et enfin, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se trouve ici ? Elle fixa Lando. Sa femme est ici, son fils l'est aussi tout comme son avenir. Et pour cela, le Premier Ordre doit tomber. Pour que l'on puisse vivre notre vie. »

Elle n'observa pas plus longtemps le visage de Lando car elle sentit très clairement une présence dans la Force. Elle recula, essayant de regagner une certaine contenance. Elle se força à poser un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Un cri joyeux, innocent se fit entendre et bientôt Rey entendit les petits trots caractéristiques de son fils emplirent la pièce avant qu'il ne se précipite vers elle sous les yeux toujours creux de Lando. Altan ignora totalement le vieil homme et se jeta avec naturel dans les bras de sa mère, qui s'était penchée à sa hauteur, alors que Chewie et R2 les rejoignirent. Le petit garçon était ravi de la retrouver.

Lando, se détourna du petit garçon et sembla remarquer leur présence quand Chewie grogna, surpris de les voir tous réunis ici.

« Vous saviez aussi pour l'enfant, finit par murmurer Lando. »

Rey serra contre elle son fils, le blottissant contre son buste dans un geste protecteur. Elle observait les yeux de Lando parcourir le corps d'Altan et ceux de ses deux amis.

« Depuis le départ, vous êtes les seuls à être dans la confidence. »

Elle se redressa, Altan serré contre elle dans un câlin tendre sous les yeux observateurs de Lando que Rey fixait avec la même intensité. Chewie et R2 n'osèrent pas faire le moindre commentaire, restant en retrait.

« Maman »

Et Rey posa son regard sur son fils qui se tourna vers Lando, un petit air intrigué sur son joli minois. Il s'interrogeait vraisemblablement sur l'homme qui le regardait d'une façon aussi étrange. Rey fit quelques pas et se pencha afin qu'ils s'observent.

« Ne sois pas timide mon trésor. Dis bonjour. »

Altan n'était pas de nature timide mais il parlait peu hormis avec les membres de sa famille avec lesquels il pouvait se montrer excessivement bavard. R2 et Chewie en subissaient souvent les conséquences.

« Bonjour »

Rey le serra, le replaçant sur sa hanche et se mit à caresser son menton.

« Il sait qui tu es, mon trésor. Ce monsieur connaît très bien ton papa. Et peut-être qu'il apprendra aussi à te connaître, murmura Rey. S'il le mérite.

-Papa ? questionna Altan.

-Chewie ? demanda Rey avant de lui tendre Altan. R2 et toi, emmenez-le à Ben. Il doit être rentré maintenant et il voudra le voir. Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

Et elle échangea un long regard avec le wookie avant qu'il ne commence à partir. Elle avait vu le yeux surpris de Lando lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Ben. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle pouvait encore l'appeler Kylo Ren ?

« Attendez ! se manifesta enfin Lando et Chewie se retourna. Cette vision sembla lui rappeler un souvenir. Il lui ressemble au même âge. Mais tes traits commencent à ressortir. »

Rey se tourna vers Altan et lui saisit la main avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

« Et encore, commença-t-elle avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres, plus jeune il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais. La ressemblance était encore plus frappante. Maintenant avec ses cheveux clairs, je suis flattée que vous le voyez, mais moi aussi je commence enfin à me retrouver dans Altan. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et les laissa partir en toute confiance avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lando.

« Comment personne n'a pu voir la ressemblance ?

-Mais qui aurait pu ? Je peux remercier l'éducation de Han et Leia sur ce coup. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi absents et fait garder Ben par de multiples robots, peut-être que les membres les plus anciens de la Résistance aurait reconnu Ben en Altan. Mais qui a vu Ben enfant hormis quelques amis proches ? Personne. Il aurait fallu pour ça que quelqu'un s'intéresse à l'enfant qu'il était à commencer par ses parents. Leia et Han ne l'emmenaient quasiment jamais nulle part. Sans compter que nos anciens héros n'ont pas tous rempilé pour la Résistance après avoir déjà servi l'Alliance. »

Lando ne dit rien.

« Altan… murmura-t-il.

-Altan Solo, ajouta Rey. C'est Ben qui a choisi son prénom. Elle sourit. Je crois, reprit-elle avec froideur, que vous avez obtenu toutes les réponses à vos questions, général. Si votre curiosité est suffisamment satisfaite, m'accorderiez-vous le droit d'aller enfin me reposer ou bien est-ce trop vous demander ? »

Il fit non de la tête.

« Parfait ! »

Elle se retourna et commença à partir avant de s'arrêter et de faire volte-face.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que si vous vous avisez de répéter ce que vous savez vous allez au-devant de gros problèmes. Ben m'a juré que nous pourrions vous faire confiance. J'ai envie de le croire mais ne me forcez pas à m'en assurer. Ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai, je serais capable de tout pour ma famille. Si j'étais vous, je me croirais sur parole. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Ben avait tenu à ce qu'il sache la vérité. C'était fait, désormais. Elle n'était pas fière de la manière mais tant pis, elle se retourna et ignora le vieil homme.

/

Elle entra sans discrétion aucune dans le vaisseau amiral de l'Ordre de Ren, prenant machinalement le chemin qui l'a mènerait aux appartements de Ben.

« Mademoiselle Rey ? »

Elle s'arrêtera et fut surprise de croiser le Capitaine Niga et de se faire appeler de la sorte. Elle sentait toujours cette colère retenue et sa frustration de sa rencontre avec Lando, bouillonner en elle.

« Oh, bonsoir Capitaine ! »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, se détourna et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, un sourire froid sur le visage.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et son humeur ajouta déjà à la tension qu'elle pouvait sentir dans la pièce. Ben se tenait au milieu du salon, debout, face à Chewie avec qui il devait discuter avant sa brutale arrivée tandis que R2 et Altan chahutaient à leurs pieds.

Instinctivement, le wookie recula et Ben se tourna vers elle. Nul doute qu'il savait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Visiblement Chewie était en train de l'en informer lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption. Elle fut presque soulagée qu'il l'en ait informé. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait et savait qu'elle allait très bientôt en payer les conséquences. Elle ignora royalement le regard rageur qu'il lui envoya et elle se débarrassa négligemment de ses bottes en les lançant dans l'entrée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et d'un pas nonchalant se dirigea vers la chambre dans le but d'atteindre la salle d'eau adjacente.

Mais c'était sans compter la haute stature qui se mit sur son chemin. Elle en avait assez fait pour la journée, elle s'était suffisamment expliquer que ce soit avec lui ou Lando. Elle repensa subitement à Poe qui devait aussi la faire chercher mais réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. La seule chose dont elle avait envie maintenant c'était d'une douche bouillante.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea Ben à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Mais simplement ce que tu attendais de moi, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent. Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que je t'attendrais pour lui en parler ? Après tout tu m'avais déjà bien mâché le travail ! Alors pourquoi ne pas le finir ? Tu peux être fier de moi, j'apprends de tes méthodes ! Je l'ai fait sans te prévenir avant. Et elle lui sourit. Bien que Lando ne m'ait pas vraiment laissé le choix puisque c'est lui qui est venu me trouver ! Elle inspira. Dommage. Il m'a enlevé cette satisfaction. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chewie saisir Altan dans le but évident de lui faire quitter la pièce. Son regard toujours fixé dans celui de Ben, elle leva le bras dans leur direction.

« Inutile, nous avons terminé. »

Chewie se figea aussitôt et elle dépassa Ben par la droite, le frôlant au passage pour enfin accéder à la chambre. Elle n'avait pas cherché à masquer sa colère, au contraire. Elle n'avait plus la patience pour ça.

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, posa ses mains sur le lavabo et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle avait juste envie de cette douche et de dormir. Ben entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière lui et se positionna dans l'encadrement de celle de la salle d'eau. Elle soupira, le connaissant, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« Tu lui as tout dit ? Tu lui as montré Altan ? questionna de façon rhétorique Ben qui savait parfaitement que oui. »

Elle choisit de l'ignorer et se contenta de dégrafer sa cape avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas, s'attachant cette fois à enlever sa ceinture et à se débarrasser de ses accessoires. Elle se rappela avoir vu le blaster sur la table de l'entrée. Ben l'avait donc bien ramené avec lui.

« Nous nous sommes parlés dans les vaisseaux. Il ne me semblait pas que tu t'apprêtais à faire une telle chose, bien que Lando t'ait peut-être forcé la main en venant te parler, tu étais tout à fait libre de ne pas lui répondre. Et encore moins de lui présenter Altan de cette façon. C'est puéril de te venger de mon comportement de la sorte ! »

Elle fit glisser son pantalon avant de saisir les bords de son haut et de le faire passer au-dessus de tête. En sous-vêtements, elle s'approcha de lui et leva le bras s'appuyant aussi le bord de la porte pour lui faire face.

« Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été là pour lui présenter ta progéniture ? Je sais que tu y tenais puisqu'après tout c'était bien l'objectif de ta démarche, vraiment navrée d'avoir empêché ce moment. J'ai laissé parler mon impulsivité naturelle. Tu sais à quel point je ne la contrôle pas ! Tu m'en as suffisamment fait le reproche. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Maintenant, elle pencha son visage vers le sien, si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais profiter du luxe de ta grande douche pour me laver.

-Si tu refuses de me parler alors pourquoi être venue ici ?

-Pour fuir Poe, parce que je savais qu'Altan voudrait nous voir tous les deux et que le confort de ton appartement est bien supérieur au mien. Et puis je suis chez moi ici. Elle montra la douche du doigt. Satisfait ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais que je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux pour lui dire…

-Comment aurais-je pu cacher une telle chose Ben ? Alors qu'il mettait en doute notre relation, qu'il supposait que tu me manipulais ! C'était trop horrible d'entendre ça ! A croire que pour lui c'était trop difficile d'imaginer que toi et moi, on ait pu tomber amoureux ! Et pourtant, il avait eu des indices assez évidents. Si tu avais vu son air suffisant. De nous deux, je suis celle qui a trahi notre relation. Là où ton stratagème ne faisait que la supposer. Quand j'étais dans le vaisseau, j'avais conscience qu'il me voyait, qu'il m'observait. A ce moment-là ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était toi. Et si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose, peu importe qu'il me voit, qu'il sache. J'ai simplement fini ce qui avait été commencé sans même le savoir.

-Tu as agi uniquement par colère. La colère que tu as contre moi. Te voir dans cet état… je ne penserais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ça.

-Moi non plus ! hurla Rey.

-Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit ! Alors que tu aurais dû ! Pourquoi es-tu incapable de faire ce que l'on te demande ?

-Si tu tiens vraiment à prouver qui domine l'autre alors vas-y, elle recula et montra son corps d'un geste désinvolte, montre-moi ! Vas-y ! Si tu penses avoir tous les droits sur moi, ne te gêne pas ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et colla son corps au sien, prenant son visage entre ses doigts avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

« Hier, je croyais que tu m'avais fait l'amour parce que tu me respectais. Elle s'écarta. Je crois que je me suis trompée. »

Ces mots eurent un effet immédiat et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il la saisit avec force au niveau de la taille et la souleva de terre en la plaquant contre lui avant de s'enfoncer dans la salle d'eau. Elle s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber et il entra dans la douche et l'y déposa avec fermeté. Elle sentit le carrelage froid contre son dos où il la plaqua. Avec son corps contre le sien, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. D'un geste brusque, elle sentit sa main glisser de sa taille à sa hanche et tirer brusquement sur le bout de tissu, le déchirant et le jetant au sol. Par réflexe, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Elle trembla quand elle sentit sa main remonter vers ses seins et qu'il fit subir le même sort à sa brassière avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Prends une douche froide, je crois que tu en as besoin. Ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place. »

Mais alors qu'il allait la lâcher, elle raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules et le força à rester tout contre elle bien que la sensation rugueuse de sa tenue contre sa peau entièrement nue n'était pas des plus agréables.

« Tu ne comprends pas, reprit Rey. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour me convaincre, Ben. J'ai dit à Lando que je t'aimais. Que je t'aimais au point de tuer pour toi, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. »

Elle sentit un léger tremblement parcourir le corps de Ben et elle savait très bien pourquoi.

« A toi, c'est peut-être difficile à dire mais bizarrement aux autres, ça ne l'est pas. Jamais, avoua Rey en le fixant. »

Elle le garda contre elle et elle remarqua qu'il ne chercha plus à s'échapper de leur étreinte.

« Tu avais raison. Elle pencha son visage près du sien, le frôlant, sentant toute la tension qui émanait de leurs deux corps. J'ai ressenti un soulagement immense après lui avoir dit. C'était bon de ne pas mentir et de dire enfin la vérité. Elle laissa sa bouche vagabonder près de la sienne. Dis-le-moi, demanda Rey contre sa bouche. Je veux seulement l'entendre. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Ben. C'est tout ce que je veux, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle sentit sa main remonter le long de ses côtes.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? chuchota Rey sa bouche toujours près de la sienne. »

Sa main continua à remonter passant très près de sa poitrine avant de redescendre le long de son bras et de son poignet dont il se saisit avant de venir le plaquer contre la paroi de la douche. Rey retint un souffle et il éloigna son visage du sien. Elle suivit son regard, elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait vu. Elle ne s'était pas trompée lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa peau et venir saisir le bracelet avant de commencer à le faire remonter vers sa main.

« Ce n'est pas à toi. »

Il enleva définitivement le bracelet avant de relâcher son bras, qu'elle laissa retomber. Elle l'observa, il avait le regard fixé sur ce cadeau avant de le faire glisser à son propre poignet. Elle sentit une tension nouvelle l'envahir lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

« Tu crois que je ne te respecte pas ? demanda Ben en se collant à elle, son visage très près du sien. »

Il la toucha à nouveau, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps nu.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout avoué pour le Capitaine et pour Lando lorsque nous nous sommes rapprochés toi et moi ? Tu aurais pu le faire, ce n'était pas trop tard. Tu as eu le temps de tout me dire Ben. Mais tu as choisi de ne rien avoué alors que tu aurais pu et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Ce n'était pas de la manipulation, j'appellerais plutôt ça de la dissimulation.

-Répond à ma question, insista Rey. Elle sentit son nez frôler la peau de son cou et elle déglutit.

-Non. »

Cette fois elle sentit clairement son souffle et elle frissonna. Il ne semblait vouloir répondre que par la négative à ses demandes.

« Tu es impatient, reprit Rey tandis qu'il la saisissait plus fermement par la taille.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu l'ignorais. Et toi, tu es affreusement longue à te décider. »

Elle sentit sa bouche contre son cou.

« Continue, reprit Ben, raconte-moi ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as prévenu Lando. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'y assister alors raconte-moi tout, dans les moindres détails. »

Sa main glissa de sa hanche à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle le laissa faire. Elle ressentit un violent désir monter en flèche à l'intérieur d'elle, tout particulièrement dans le creux entre ses cuisses. Une chaleur diffuse qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle était à la fois toujours furieuse contre lui mais ressentait une ardeur à son encontre. Depuis qu'elle avait dit la vérité à Lando, elle avait un tas de choses qu'elle souhaitait lui dire à lui. Avoir avoué la vérité, lui avait étrangement fait reconsidérer sa réaction première.

« Tu connais déjà tout. Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait, ce n'est pas digne de notre relation amoureuse. Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer un truc pareil. »

Elle s'était arrangée pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face lorsqu'elle lui avait glissé ces quelques mots.

« Mais, je me rends également compte à quel point tu m'aimes, si tu ne supportes pas à ce point que je sois loin de toi. Si ça te pousse à faire de telles choses. Je t'ai avoué un jour que notre relation était parfois davantage une source de souffrance que de bonheur mais que je n'y renoncerai pas, jamais. Et, elle le regarda, savoir que tu es capable de telles extrémités pour moi... ça ne fait que confirmer à quel point on donnerait tout l'un pour l'autre. Tu veux avouer, tu veux que je sois près de toi, que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi. C'est malsain, Ben. Puéril et affreusement avilissant d'une certaine façon car ni toi, ni moi ne sommes des objets. Et pourtant, je ressens exactement la même chose. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses doigts, sentant la pulsion qui irradiait dans tout son corps et qui lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.

« En me retrouvant face à Lando, j'ai compris que je ressentais le même besoin viscéral que l'on sache à quel point ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi c'est fort, c'est vrai et c'est indestructible. Ça me rend dingue que quiconque puisse croire le contraire ! C'est ce qui m'a poussé à faire venir Altan. Tu avais raison, je le reconnais, je crois que ça m'a fait un bien fou de lui balancer l'information. Et je me moque éperdument de ce qu'il peut bien penser. De ce qu'ils penseront tous du moment qu'ils ne renient pas nos sentiments et notre enfant. Voilà ce qui m'a mise si en colère ! »

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, ne la laissant pas terminer et elle le laissa faire même lorsqu'il força l'accès à sa langue. Elle se languit de ce baiser salvateur, mélange de rage contenu et de tellement plus. Elle laissa ses mains glisser autour de sa tête pour approfondir leur échange. Lorsqu'il se détacha, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait retrouver la même intensité que leur rapport de la veille. Cette même proximité, ce plaisir brut qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était entré en elle. Il posa deux mains contre ses hanches, la callant contre la paroi et l'immobilisant avant qu'elle ne sente ses doigts glisser entre ses jambes.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il attendait. Elle lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée de ne surtout pas la toucher, il voulait entendre l'ordre inverse mais elle avait encore un tas de choses à lui dire avant qu'ils n'en n'arrivent là.

« J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, avec moi, et je te demande pardon. Même si je ne regrette pas mon choix. J'en avais besoin. Elle se détacha de son front pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. J'aurais voulu le faire, en ne me sentant pas mise au pied du mur et en aboyant pas sur ce pauvre Lando. Je t'en veux Ben et à moi aussi pour avoir agi de la sorte.

-Tu aurais pu m'appeler. Tu sais que je serais venu si tu me l'avais demandé. Il lui lécha le cou et ce geste si soudain lui provoqua un tremblement.

-Et comment ? Elle l'embrassa, s'attardant à aspirer sa langue avec délectation. Je n'allais pas déclencher une connexion avec Lando pour te dire de venir, ni envoyer Chewie ou R2 te chercher.

-Tu aurais pu utiliser le lien. »

Elle se figea entre ses bras et même si elle se reprit vite, elle savait qu'il avait capté son moment de surprise.

« Ne sois pas si étonnée, reprit Ben en lui caressant le visage, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à attendre ce moment. On a déjà évoqué ce sujet avant. Et tu sais que je ne parle pas de la façon dont nous l'avons utilisé sur Felucia ou, il caressa sa bouche avec son pouce, après dans ma chambre.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'en attends beaucoup plus, reconnut Rey. Elle laissa sa bouche s'attarder sur la sienne sans pour autant lui donner un vrai baiser. Et tu crois vraiment que si je l'avais simplement déclenchée comme ça hier, tu m'aurais laissé l'accès à toi, à tes pensées et à tout ton être? Murmura-t-elle ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Oui, mais tu connaissais déjà cette réponse. Il tira sur l'une des mèches de ses cheveux, elle pencha la tête. Moi j'ignore la tienne, il la caressa à nouveau, bien que j'en ai une idée… »

Il passa une main dans sa nuque, remontant dans ses cheveux, la forçant à le regarder. Elle ne se sentait plus en colère et elle appréciait être dans ses bras de cette façon mais elle devait tout de même faire face à sa déception.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu crois vraiment que si tu me l'avais simplement demandé, j'aurais refusé ? Ben, si tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin que Lando soit au courant. Je t'aurais écouté, mais tu as raison, avoua-t-elle, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. J'avais bien trop peur, j'étais bien trop lâche et il m'a fallu ce choc de la confrontation avec Lando pour enfin me l'avouer. La méthode que tu as employée a été rude et c'est pour ça, que même si j'étais furieuse en l'apprenant et que je suis toujours déçue, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir car tout ça c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Je te pousse à faire des choix que tu n'aurais pas fait si je te donnais enfin ce que tu attends de moi. »

Elle l'embrassa, laissant volontiers sa langue jouer avec la sienne cette fois. L'empressement était d'autant plus délectable qu'il recommença à laisser ses mains parcourir son corps. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes dans un bruit sonore.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on s'éloigne toi et moi. Je n'ai pas menti dans le vaisseau, j'en crèverai si on devait se séparer une nouvelle fois ! »

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, amour en caressant doucement son visage de sa main.

« Ca m'a fait du bien de le lui dire, répéta Rey. Je sais maintenant où vont mes priorités. J'ai enfin eu l'électrochoc qu'il me fallait. Dis-moi simplement que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Que maintenant on se dira tout et je cesserai de réagir stupidement et toi de me faire de telles choses.

-Oui, confirma Ben le souffle court. »

Elle posa sa main sous son menton et approcha son visage du sien pour échanger un nouveau baiser. Celui du pardon des erreurs de chacun. Il n'attendit plus un éventuel aval de sa part avant de se mettre à la toucher plus intimement.

Elle ferma les cuisses, se délectant de la sensation tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant à lui avec passion. Il se déshabilla entièrement à son tour puis il la souleva de terre et elle se laissa totalement faire, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il l'embrassait un peu partout sur le haut de son corps. Il caressa sa poitrine, son ventre d'une main tandis qu'il la portait de l'autre.

Le carrelage froid rappa contre son dos en même temps qu'elle sentait son corps se soulever de bas en hauts sous ses assauts. Elle s'accrocha, une main passée dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa fesse tandis qu'il poussait en elle. Elle entendait ses soupirs contre sa bouche tandis qu'elle haletait.

Elle poussa finalement un cri, n'ayant pu le retenir dans sa fougue. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et se mit à se mouvoir contre lui en sentant son plaisir monter. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne subitement et se mit à parcourir de baisers son cou. Elle pouvait sentir la moiteur de sa peau contre la sienne, ses muscles tendus sous l'effort qu'il faisait et elle se laissa électriser par le bruit de leur ébat et poussa un nouveau cri. Elle lâcha ses cheveux et tendit une main derrière elle essayant vainement de trouver une prise sur le carrelage.

Elle bénissait sa froideur finalement qui venait un peu tempérer le volcan qu'était devenu son corps. Elle cria à nouveau avant de venir mettre sa bouche contre son épaule pour étouffer ses cris suivants. Habituellement, elle savait être discrète mais pas ce soir, pas après cette journée où elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Elle apprécia qu'il vint saisir sa nuque pour la serrer contre lui dans un geste à la fois tendre et sensuel.

Il embrassa son épaule et elle se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Elle allait s'abandonner totalement quand elle sentit sa bouche remonter doucement le long de sa clavicule.

« Si l'on doit tout se dire, alors, il y a une dernière chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Une chose que j'ai à l'esprit depuis peu mais dont j'ai envie de te parler. »

Elle griffa son dos sous l'étonnement de l'entendre lui parler subitement alors qu'elle se retenait de plus en plus pour ne pas exploser. Elle ne répondit pas et préféra fermer les yeux, trop concentrée sur ses émotions physiques pour formuler une réponse cohérente.

Elle ne sut dire ce qui l'excitait le plus : le bruit incessant de son dos claquant contre le mur sous les coups donnés par Ben, les souffles rauques de ce dernier accompagnés de ses soupirs à elle, ou bien de ses mains agrippées à son cul dans lequel il semblait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à lui en faire presque mal. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que les trois combinés lui provoquaient un puissant plaisir qu'elle sentait monter au fur et à mesure de ses coups de butoirs.

Elle resserra ses jambes autour du corps de Ben voulant encore accroître leur proximité. Elle avait mis sa bouche près de son oreille où elle vint y déposer un baiser avant de gémir à nouveau sur un coup plus brutal que les autres. Puis elle l'embrassa, cherchant sa langue avec empressement.

« Continue, réussit-elle à murmurer. N'arrête pas. »

Mais, contre toute-attente, il se retira d'elle et la remit sur le sol, pantelante. Elle rouvrit les yeux l'interrogeant du regard. A sa surprise, il s'approcha d'elle et laissa sa main vagabonder avant de la pénétrer différemment. Ils s'embrassèrent et elle sentit ses jambes trembler suite aux mouvements de ses doigts dans son corps. Il se colla à elle et mit son visage près du sien tout en continuant à la toucher.

« Je veux un deuxième enfant. »

Dans ces mots qu'il avait chuchotés pour elle seule, elle le sentit presque défaillir de lui avoir avoué cette vérité. Elle réalisa qu'il répondait simplement à sa demande de tout se dire et que la dernière chose qu'il avait sur le cœur la concernant était cette envie d'agrandir la famille. Envie qu'il venait de lui partager dans l'intimité de ce rapport. Elle n'avait pu retenir le hoquet de surprise qui avait franchi ses lèvres lors de son aveu. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue un seul instant mais elle remercia son honnêteté.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et vint poser son front sur le sien et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

Mais il l'embrassa pour la faire taire avant de la plaquer avec fermeté de sa main libre contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger, la forçant à subir sa douce torture et à ne se concentrer que sur elle.

Elle passa un bras autour de lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, ouvrant la bouche dans un long cri retenu quand, enfin, elle se laissa totalement aller contre lui oubliant tout. Elle se laissa transporter.

Elle reprit contenance lorsqu'il retira ses doigts mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, l'attrapant par le bras pour la sortir de la douche. Ils s'embrassèrent et elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre, son corps collé au sien, ses mains sur son visage s'y agrippant avec passion tandis qu'ils continuaient à échanger leurs salives. Il la soulevait et il ne concéda à la déposer uniquement une fois qu'ils atteignirent leur lit.

Il la posa sur le sol, se détacha brutalement de ses lèvres pour venir poser sa bouche sur sa poitrine. Elle enroula sa tête de ses bras et le laissa faire. Elle ressentait elle-aussi un besoin brûlant de le toucher, de le goûter alors elle poussa sur ses épaules pour qu'il la lâche. Elle lui lécha la bouche et commença à s'agenouiller mais il la retint. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le questionnant du regard avant d'y mettre une touche de sensualité pour qu'il la laisse faire.

Elle fut satisfaite lorsqu'il lâcha la pression de ses mains sur épaules et qu'elle put enfin réaliser ce qu'elle avait imaginé, laissant sa bouche parler pour elle.

Lorsqu'il la fit arrêter car il semblait visiblement avoir autre chose en tête pour la conclusion, elle pinça ses lèvres mais accepta de voir ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Elle se redressa et humecta ses lèvres avec impatience. Il la fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de la retourner de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve couchée sur le ventre. Elle le sentit se coller à elle, son torse à lui contre son dos à elle. Il la recouvrait presque entièrement mais le poids qu'il mettait sur son corps l'excita, elle ne se sentait pas écrasée mais d'une certaine façon protégée de l'avoir sur elle de cette manière.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens, la pénétra avant de mettre son visage dans ses cheveux et d'en humer leur odeur. Il poussa en elle, lentement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes. Elle avait chaud et elle ouvrit la bouche pour venir récupérer un peu d'air frais, laissant échapper des souffles lancinants. Il se redressa légèrement et sous cet angle, elle ne put retenir un cri franchir ses lèvres.

Elle sentit la bouche de Ben sur son dos, puis ses dents doucement, qui vinrent se saisir de sa peau. Par réflexe, elle tendit une de ses mains vers l'arrière pour tenter de le toucher, en vain. Elle le sentit se retirer d'elle. Elle entendit bientôt son souffle se saccader de plus en plus tandis qu'elle reconnaissait clairement le bruit de ce qu'il était en train de se faire. Elle était presque déçue de ne pas pouvoir le voir s'abandonner auprès d'elle de cette façon. Mais, il ne s'attarda pas et elle sentit bientôt le liquide chaud se répandre sur son dos tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire et laissait glisser ses doigts entre ses jambes pour achever l'excitation que cette image de lui avait provoquée dans son esprit.

/

Elle était nue, allongée sur le dos dans les draps défaits. Elle était encore chaude et son cœur palpitait toujours avec force dans sa poitrine. Elle mordit dans l'un de ses doigts en entendant les bruits de Ben dans la salle d'eau. Il avait pris soin de la nettoyer avant de s'occuper de lui et elle se mit enfin à penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit durant leur rapport, profitant de cette courte absence pour y réfléchir.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la détaillant sans vergogne de la voir couchée nue dans son lit. Elle devait probablement avoir les cheveux en bataille, des rougeurs sur la peau mais elle aimait la satisfaction qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux de la voir ainsi.

Il s'était rhabillé et elle bouda pour lui signifier son mécontentement. Elle se redressa, se mettant à genoux avant d'avancer vers lui tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

« Je me trouve bien trop déshabillée ou alors, elle se saisit du haut de sa tunique, je te trouve bien trop habillé. Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue mais, elle l'embrassa, l'un de nous ne porte pas une tenue adaptée à la situation.

-Il est tard et, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sous le regard envieux de Rey, notre discussion a légèrement débordé au point que nous en avons oublié Altan, Chewie et R2 de l'autre côté de cette porte. »

Elle mit son nez dans son cou avant d'humer son odeur. Il sentait bon. Contrairement à elle, il était parfaitement propre. Elle sourit avant de se mettre à rire.

« Dès le premier bruit suspect qu'ils ont dû identifier, Chewie et R2 ont dû emmener Altan en dehors de cet appartement. Tu confirmes n'est-ce pas ? »

Après tout, si Altan avait dû sortir d'ici, grâce à leur lien, Ben avait probablement dû le sentir. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Oui, mais il est temps qu'il gagne son lit.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord, sourit Rey en le gardant contre elle pour autant.

-Tu pourrais en profiter pour te nettoyer. Je me suis contenté du nécessaire. »

Il caressa ses bras avant de passer ses doigts sur son ventre.

« La faute à qui si je suis aussi sale ? demanda Rey avec innocence, ses yeux dans les siens. C'est toi qui t'es amusé, elle sourit, à me marquer de la sorte. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir tout de toi sur moi, dit-elle avec lenteur.

Il l'embrassa.

« Mais moi non plus, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Et puis, il titilla sa langue du bout de la sienne. Qui a parlé de montrer à l'autre qui domine ?

-Parce que tu crois avoir gagné ? Et elle mordit sa lèvre charnue avant de reculer. »

Mais il la tenait fermement et la rapprocha en une seule pression.

« Je crois, commença Ben, qu'à notre façon chacun de nous domine l'autre. C'est juste une question d'équilibre, un équilibre parfait. »

Elle sourit, se délectant de leur échange.

« Bien que, il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, il m'est déjà arrivé en réunion de me dire qu'il serait intéressant de leur montrer à tous qui te domine dans l'intimité. La table de votre centre de commandement est délicieusement grande et j'ai déjà remarqué qu'elle serait à une hauteur parfaite si tu te décidais enfin à t'y asseoir un jour.

-Oh vraiment, moi qui te trouve toujours si pensif, si concentré durant les réunions, j'étais loin de me douter que tu pouvais laisser vagabonder ton esprit à de telles choses. Ce n'est pas digne de ton niveau de commandement de se laisser déconcentrer de la sorte.

-Qui se place toujours volontairement juste en face de moi aux points ? Tu cherches à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose crois-moi. Si seulement tes amis ne te collaient pas à ce point, j'aurais pu te montrer les idées que m'inspirent ces longs débats.

-Et tu sais te montrer imaginatif, je parle en connaissance de cause. En tout cas, j'espère que la démonstration ne serait tarder. »

Elle lui sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche.

« Ben, reprit Rey soudain très sérieuse, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Quand on était dans la douche, elle étudia son visage qui se fermait petit à petit, tu ne m'as peut-être pas laissé répondre mais j'y tenais.

-Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, la coupa Ben. Je me suis laissé emporter par la situation et le fait que tu sois là après ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, et elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. On a encore des choses à se dire là-dessus mais ça peut attendre au moins demain. Tu l'as dit, il est tard. »

Le sexe leur avait permis d'évacuer une bonne partie de leur frustration, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils y avaient recours pendant une dispute, mais lui comme elle savaient qu'ils devraient sûrement se reparler de tout ça plus calmement.

« Mais pour ce que tu m'as dit, je tiens à te répondre maintenant. »

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes et si Ben paraissait calme, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ça m'effraie, murmura Rey. Ça me fait même très peur, si tu savais à quel point. Tu ne l'imagines sans doute pas. Je pense même encore souvent que ça ne devrait pas arriver, avoua-t-elle. Je t'ai perdu après Altan, on s'est perdus, ça nous a dépassé et j'ai depuis, très peur que ça recommence si on réitère l'expérience. Je ne pourrais le revivre. Elle le regarda avec sincérité. Et pourtant, ce serait mentir que de dire que cette pensée n'a jamais traversé mon esprit. »

Elle se recula pour observer sa réaction. Elle ajouta pour elle-même qu'il était simplement encore un peu tôt pour y penser, il leur fallait tout régler d'abord avant d'y songer sérieusement.

A cet enfant potentiel, elle n'y avait pensé qu'une fois, lorsque R2 avait évoqué cette possibilité par son pari avec Chewie. Mais le désir qu'elle avait senti chez lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit était bien différent, il y avait sérieusement réfléchi et elle avait été touchée, profondément, par le fait qu'il veuille à ce point s'engager avec elle.

« Mais la situation sera différente cette fois car nous serons…

-Ne termine pas, il avait levé sa main pour l'arrêter. Pas comme ça, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour atténuer un peu la brusquerie de sa coupure. Tu me le diras quand tu seras vraiment prête. Pas ici, pas après cette journée. Tu es épuisée, je préfère que tu te reposes et nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. »

II lui embrassa le front tendrement et s'écarta d'elle.

« Va te laver, je m'occupe d'Altan. »

Il lâcha sa main et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.


	63. Partie 6 - Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir à tous :)**

 **Je me doutais que la fin du chapitre précédent vous plairait :) Fin de la partie 6 avec un monstre ^^ un très très long chapitre mais je n'avais pas le cœur à le couper alors vous avez de la lecture. J'espère que la conclusion de cette partie sera satisfaisante et répondre à vos attentes !**

 **Chapitre 10**

Rey se tourna, savourant la douceur des draps, avant de se rouler dedans pour profiter de leur chaleur contre son corps frileux en raison de sa nudité. Un point de détail qu'elle avait oublié hier en déboulant dans les appartements de Ben, elle n'avait aucune affaire à elle ici. Ni pyjama, ni vêtements hormis ceux avec lesquels elle était arrivée. Dormir complètement nue ne l'avait pas gênée, mais elle avait espéré compter, comme pour la première fois, sur le corps de Ben pour se réchauffer.

La veille, après son départ qui l'avait laissée dubitative de longues secondes, elle s'était finalement décidée à écouter son conseil et s'était dirigée vers la salle d'eau. Elle était restée un temps indéterminé sous la douche mais cela avait été long, très long. Elle avait savouré chaque goutte qui avait touché son corps avec délectation. Elle avait nettoyé la crasse du combat sur sa peau et les dernières traces de Ben sur son corps, avant de laver ses cheveux avec lenteur se permettant d'oublier l'heure tardive.

Après avoir bien profité, elle était finalement sortie et, enroulée dans une serviette moelleuse, avait remarqué au sol le tas de vêtements sales ainsi que ses sous-vêtements déchirés qu'elle avait lancés sur le sol avant d'allumer l'eau. Plutôt que de trouver une solution à ce problème vestimentaire, elle avait séché ses cheveux les laissant former des boucles larges, prenant une fois encore excessivement son temps.

Elle avait réalisé, seulement après tout cela, qu'elle n'entendait plus un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Altan avait dû être mis au lit. Elle savait que Ben n'était pas présent. Après être revenu avec leur fils, il avait de nouveau quitté l'appartement, elle avait senti son aura s'éloigner et cela depuis un moment. Elle avait repoussé au plus profond d'elle le pincement au cœur qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir. Elle l'avait trouvé troublé après leur ébat, du moins lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué l'avenir. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il s'était en quelque sorte chassé de sa propre maison.

Elle était finalement sortie, toujours dans sa serviette et avait passé discrètement une tête dans le salon mais comme attendu elle n'avait trouvé personne. Elle avait embrassé Altan avant de se coucher seule et nue, dans le lit, arrêtant d'espérer qu'il la rejoigne.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait si froid, pensa Rey en se rappelant sa nuit. Elle était tristement seule. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et admira le plafond en soufflant. Elle se tourna et observa l'heure bien qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il faisait encore nuit noire sur la planète. Sa nuit avait été courte. Elle avait beaucoup ressassé les événements de la veille. Si dans sa colère et son exaspération, elle était venue ici pour fuir ses responsabilités, elle savait que la journée qui l'attendait allait être elle aussi compliquée. Poe d'abord. Elle ne pourrait plus jouer à la femme imprenable avec lui. Puis Lando, qu'elle devrait affronter au quotidien. Et enfin, Ben. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à éclaircir tous les deux malgré leur discussion. Elle avait vu défiler les heures, les échanges repassant inlassablement dans sa tête et avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Elle roula à nouveau dans le lit, Ben dans son esprit. Elle avait apprécié le sexe bien sûr et la sincérité des mots échangés mais son absence de la nuit l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas normal.

Rey se positionna sur le dos, les mains sous sa poitrine et réfléchit. Il l'avait déçue, beaucoup déçue et elle en ressentait encore le poids dans son cœur, et pourtant malgré sa fureur de la veille, elle avait volontairement choisi d'envoyer Altan ici et de venir. Elle croyait toujours en ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant-hier, à savoir qu'ils étaient ici chez eux. Elle passa ses mains sur les draps. Ben lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait certes dormi avec lui qu'une seule fois mais n'aurait pas imaginé passer une nuit seule ici. Le lit avait été vide et froid sans sa présence surtout après ce qu'ils y avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Elle se tourna prenant le second oreiller entre ses mains avant de le passer sous sa tête et de la laisser retomber dessus.

Il était dans le vaisseau, elle le sentait. Elle s'interrogea sur sa nuit, où l'avait-il passé ? Avait-il seulement dormi ? La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il n'était pas repassé par ici depuis qu'il était parti après avoir déposé Altan. Une part d'elle se sentait coupable, responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de son étrange réaction quand elle s'était décidée à parler du deuxième enfant et qu'elle avait commencé à vouloir se confier à lui. Il y avait tout de suite coupé court.

Elle souffla et malgré l'heure très matinale, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Elle y passa un certain temps, s'appliquant à améliorer son image car tout son corps semblait refléter sa courte nuit. Elle se coiffa, essayant de discipliner ses cheveux et les boucles qu'elle s'était appliquée à créer. Elle les ramena dans une élégante longue queue de cheval bouclée, en laissant dépasser quelques mèches et en coiffant élégamment le dessus avec du volume. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se résigna à ramasser ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol et à les remettre. Elle passerait à sa chambre pour en prendre d'autres.

Une fois prête, elle alla rejoindre la chambre d'Altan et le prit dans ses bras en évitant de le réveiller. A cette heure, elle savait la base presque déserte et n'eut aucun mal à retourner au sein de la Résistance en toute discrétion. Elle déposa Altan dans son lit et il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Elle en profita pour passer des vêtements propres.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau, sa tunique grise et blanche sur elle, elle fut surprise de tomber sur R2 et Chewie qui attendaient dans sa chambre. Elle rajusta sa coiffure et leur sourit avec lassitude, avant de lisser le drapé de sa tenue et de réajuster le bandeau qui marquait sa taille. Chewie la complimenta d'ailleurs sur l'esthétique de son vêtement.

« Merci mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'aussi élégante soit-elle, ma toilette fera oublier mon comportement à mon Général. Ni aux autres mais au moins j'ai l'air présentable et un peu moins fatiguée que je ne le suis en réalité. »

R2 bipa qu'elle avait une mine désastreuse malgré ses efforts esthétiques évidents.

« Avez-vous vu Poe ? questionna Rey en ignorant la remarque de R2. Il doit me chercher. Je vais devoir aller lui parler. Le jour est levé maintenant, je ne peux plus retarder ce moment. Il doit être furieux. »

Chewie grogna et Rey songea à Finn puis à Rose. Eux aussi avaient dû lui en vouloir. Avoir fui comme elle l'avait fait hier n'arrangerait en rien sa situation.

« Ce que je vais lui dire ? Rey haussa les sourcils en reprenant l'interrogation de Chewie. Bonne question. J'ai beau avoir eu une nuit de réflexion, elle ne m'a pas aidée sur ce point. J'étais trop préoccupée par d'autres choses. »

Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur l'endroit où le blaster aurait dû se trouver avant de s'arrêter dans son geste. Elle l'avait revu ce matin en quittant l'appartement. Elle avait hésité mais avait finalement renoncé à le prendre bien qu'elle en avait eu envie. R2 bipa et Chewie grogna derrière-lui.

Elle était assise sur le lit et se tourna pour voir le grand wookie.

« Oui, Lando sait tout. Je lui ai dit pour Ben et moi, pour la naissance d'Altan mais ça vous avez pu le constater par vous-même. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails mais il sait que nous formons une famille. Je suis désolée pour hier, je ne doute pas que vous avez dû être surpris en me rejoignant. Vous vous attendiez probablement à voir Ben. »

Elle déglutit. Ils ne dirent rien et elle en fut étonnée. Elle aurait cru qu'ils auraient confié leurs avis mais ils continuèrent à rester silencieux. Elle les sentait distants, même un peu dans la réserve avec elle.

« Avez-vous vu Ben ? finit-elle par demander ne pouvant lutter contre sa curiosité. Il n'est pas resté près de moi hier soir. Il vous a semblé perturbé ? »

Ils firent non de la tête et son inquiétude augmenta.

« Etrange, murmura Rey. J'ai envie de le voir, il me manque. Si je m'écoutais, je repousserais encore cette discussion avec Poe pour passer du temps avec lui à la place. Merci de vous être occupé d'Altan hier. On avait besoin de se retrouver lui et moi. Les choses sont plus claires désormais. Et puis… elle leva les yeux, on s'est laissés distraire assez facilement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais me disputer avec lui, ça a parfois un étrange effet aphrodisiaque. Ou alors, elle sourit, je suis sans doute bien trop amoureuse pour rester fâchée contre lui trop longtemps quand il est aussi près de moi. J'ai déjà expérimenté l'éloignement et je n'étais pas heureuse. Au moins hier, je l'étais. Je crois qu'on en avait besoin, avoua Rey. Après les événements de la journée d'hier, je pense qu'on devait se montrer une nouvelle fois que l'on s'aime malgré les erreurs que chacun peut commettre. »

Elle ne se sentit même pas honteuse qu'ils aient pu l'entendre crier. Elle ne se formalisait plus de ce genre de détails depuis longtemps et elle réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce constat.

Elle regarda le sol et se mit à sourire doucement.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Elle joua avec sa tunique, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Vraiment, vous avez un don pour anticiper certaines choses ou du moins les envisager, reconnut Rey avant de les regarder. Ben m'a avoué désirer un deuxième enfant. »

Elle frissonna. Cette idée, comme elle l'avait admis auprès de Ben, lui faisait peur mais, pourtant, ses frissons n'étaient pas dus à une crainte mais plutôt à un espoir. Elle se mit à sourire, réentendant sa voix lui dire ces mots pendant l'acte et elle sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Elle remarqua que Chewie et R2 l'observaient et elle leur lança un dernier sourire complice avant de se lever.

« Je vais aller voir Poe, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de retarder encore ce moment. Si Lando vient vous voir pour en savoir plus, pour l'instant, ne dites rien svp. Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de vous demander ça. Vous mentez déjà tellement pour moi, je me doute que de votre côté aussi c'est un soulagement que quelqu'un sache enfin la vérité mais, je tiens à lui dire les choses par moi-même. Pour autant, une fois fait, libre à vous de lui raconter ce que vous souhaitez, je vous fais confiance. »

Chewie grogna.

« Je peux vous confier Altan le temps de mon entrevue avec Poe ? Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit rapide. »

/

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, soufflant de lassitude et d'incompréhension. Elle était bien plus perturbée par l'absence de Ben que par sa confrontation future avec Poe. Il ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Elle traversa la base mais ne prêta attention à rien autour d'elle malgré les regards insistants qu'elle sentait. Elle passa une main dans le tissu de sa tunique en appréciant sa légèreté pour s'éviter de penser. Elle songea que Ben apprécierait sa tenue, elle savait qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle portait ce genre de matière.

« Rey, tu es enfin là. »

Finn s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Son regard était bienveillant bien qu'elle sentait aussi la tension sous-jacente qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu as comme disparu hier soir. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée…. On t'a cherchée mais tu n'étais pas dans tes appartements. Et Chewie et R2 n'ont rien dit.

-J'avais besoin d'être seule. »

Elle remarqua la crispation sur le visage de Finn malgré qu'il utilisait un ton très doux avec elle.

« Mais enfin Rey où tu étais ? s'impatienta Finn. On était sans nouvelle, on apprend que tu as quitté le vaisseau, ensuite Poe te recroise dans la bataille aérienne et pouf tu disparais à nouveau lorsqu'on arrive à la base ! Et rien ! Pas une info, pas une explication ! On s'est inquiétés pour toi ! Non, reprit Finn, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment. Tu sembles constamment ailleurs. Et tes agissements d'hier… Poe était fou ! Il était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Rose était morte d'inquiétude qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, elle a hurlé sur Chewie de ne pas t'avoir retenue ! Lando était étrangement muet, il semblait lui aussi dans un état second. Et… »

Elle grimaça, attendant la suite des reproches alors qu'elle voyait les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se braquer sur eux.

« Et moi, reprit-il avec douceur, j'étais complètement paniqué ! C'est très noble Rey de vouloir venir en aide aux autres, d'assumer ton rôle de commandant d'escouade jusqu'au bout mais ta dévotion pour aller aider ton équipe était peut-être un peu trop imprévisible pour moi. »

Comment avait-il pu en venir à une telle conclusion ? s'interrogea Rey. Il venait, de lui-même, de lui raconter l'excuse qu'elle avait préparée. Elle masqua sa surprise et se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire.

« C'est Lando qui nous a tout expliqué. Dans la précipitation, c'est le seul à avoir compris pourquoi tu as sauté. Même Chewie ne nous a rien dit et les personnes que l'on a sauvées n'ont rien compris à ce qui s'est passé. Ils nous ont seulement rapporté que tu avais l'air paniquée, voir terrorisée. Rey, il posa sa main sur son épaule, tu as pensé à notre réaction quand Chewie est arrivé et nous a annoncé ce que tu avais fait ? Quand j'ai pensé que si on avait enfin réussi à passer le champ, c'est parce qu'on avait eu une aide désespérée du destin alors qu'en réalité c'était toi ? Et en plus, tu nous avais prévenus quand tu es venue dans le poste de pilotage. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ce moment-là ? Et pourquoi être partie hier soir ? Où étais-tu bon sang ? On s'est inquiétés pour toi mais aussi pour ton fils. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu agisses de la sorte ? »

Elle regarda Finn. Avoir voulu fuir de la sorte avait été sa pire décision de la veille, elle savait qu'ils allaient tous lui tomber dessus ce matin. A ce moment-là, elle avait juste voulu être seule et ne pas avoir à se justifier, songea Rey qui ne savait quoi répondre aux interrogations de Finn. Elle les trouvait légitimes mais elle ne souhaitait pas y donner d'explications.

« Je, balbutia Rey, je voulais seulement être en paix. Etre seule. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Et pour mon saut, vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire. Poe aurait jugé ça trop dangereux, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

-Effectivement, bien que c'était très chevaleresque, se joignit Poe à la conversation un air sévère sur le visage. Bienvenue parmi les vivants Rey, bien que tu es une mine affreuse ! la tacla Poe. On est contents d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles et de te savoir en vie accessoirement. Tu peux vouloir être en paix mais préviens au moins la prochaine fois. Même R2 et Chewie, pourtant très proches de toi, n'ont rien dit pour expliquer ton comportement. Quant à ton geste, je reconnais que c'était impressionnant et que tu as fait preuve d'une grande bravoure. Tu es bien la seule d'entre nous à pouvoir sauter d'un vaisseau en marche pour venir en aide à des hommes laissés sur place. Espérons cependant que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

-J'ai agi par instinct Poe, se justifia Rey et après tout ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Lando m'a dit que mon escouade était restée sur place et je me suis sentie mal, terriblement mal de les abandonner de la sorte. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis dit que le mieux à faire était d'y retourner. Tout s'est bien terminé, c'est l'essentiel.

-C'était bien utile… lâcha Poe amer. Dès qu'on a pu rétablir les connexions avec l'ensemble de nos vaisseaux en orbite et que la situation a été connue, le Capitaine Niga s'est empressé de trouver un autre champ près de la dernière position connue de Kylo Ren pour aller les récupérer. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour ça. Et ça n'explique ta désertion d'hier soir.

Sans blague, pensa Rey en repensant à l'arrivée du Capitaine la veille. Elle était bien au courant de ce fait.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ma réaction était la meilleure. Elle était peut-être même un peu stupide et incompréhensible lorsqu'on l'analyse à postériori mais sur l'instant, elle pensa à Ben, je ne voyais rien d'autre à faire. Je ne savais pas que le Capitaine Niga se précipiterait.

-Rey, je te l'ai déjà dit il faut que tu apprennes à respecter certaines règles, continua Poe avec sérieux et une pointe de sévérité dans la voix. On a une guerre à gagner et ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on réussira. Alors, la prochaine fois, tiens-toi mieux. Et bon sang, apprends à rester près des tiens ! Elle savait qu'il évoquait sans le dire sa désertion sur Felucia pour se joindre à Ben contre les Chevaliers. »

Elle acquiesça, elle s'était attendue à pire de sa part. Mais elle constata que Poe était plus lassé voir désabusé de son attitude que vraiment énervé. Elle savait que, désormais, il se méfierait d'elle et de ses agissements.

« Et pour hier soir ? la questionna Poe.

-Est-ce trop demander que d'avoir une soirée à moi pour une fois ? Je suis un être humain et je n'appartiens pas à la Résistance. J'avais besoin de souffler et qu'on me laisse tranquille, sans que j'ai à me justifier constamment ! s'énerva Rey. On doit quasiment tout le temps dire où on est et ce que l'on fait ! C'est intrusif à la fin.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu cette chance ? Tu crois être la seule à être à bout peut-être ? A être fatiguée ? Heureusement que tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi… et ne me parle pas de pression. On en a tous ici. Et tu as eu pas mal de temps pour toi dernièrement. Cette réaction n'était pas digne de ton rang. »

Rey se retint. Poe l'agaçait mais elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle se montrait sans doute un peu dure.

« En te voyant faire de la sorte, avec un tel égocentrisme, parfois je me demande si on ne s'est pas trompés sur toi.

-Peut-être, répliqua Rey en le fixant dans les yeux, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu doutes de moi Poe. Pourtant cette Résistance m'a tellement coûtée. Je pense que tu serais très surpris de la personne qui se trouve en face de toi si tu la connaissais vraiment.

-Parce que tu n'es pas celle que l'on croit ? se pencha Poe pour la provoquer.

-Non, certainement pas, admit Rey sur le même ton.

-Stop ! hurla Finn. Arrêtez tous les deux !

-Tu as encore sa confiance, il montra Finn, mais plus la mienne. Libre à toi de voir si tu souhaites la regagner. »

Rey le toisa. Elle n'avait pas menti une seule fois durant leurs derniers échanges. Poe ignorait tout d'elle, tout comme les autres en réalité. Seul Ben la connaissait vraiment, même ses côtés les plus sombres. Elle savait mériter la colère de Poe bien que les mots qu'il venait de lui dire lui faisaient vraiment mal, elle savait reconnaître ses erreurs et reprit donc plus calmement.

« J'avoue que tu as raison sur un point Poe, je reconnais avoir mal agi hier soir. J'étais chamboulée et je n'ai pas eu la meilleure réaction envers la Résistance. Appelle-ça de l'égocentrisme si tu le souhaites. Sache juste que je le regrette mais que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. »

Elle s'était montrée sincère mais Poe la regardait d'une façon toujours autoritaire.

« Et on peut savoir ce qui t'a bouleversée à ce point ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, bien que pour la toute première fois, elle laissa des mots autrefois interdits envahir son cerveau. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait voulu aider Ben, à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui, à un niveau tel qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de sauter pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Elle se rendit subitement compte qu'avoir avoué la vérité à Lando, avait comme enlevé un poids à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se sentait désormais étrangement libre de dire la vérité, elle n'avait plus peur. Et elle en avait envie. Mais pas maintenant, pas ici, pas alors que la guerre n'était pas terminée. Avouer maintenant risquait de briser l'équilibre fragile de leur alliance alors elle resta muette, préférant se taire que de mentir une fois encore.

Poe souffla et finit par les laisser seuls.

« Crois-moi, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, analysa Finn. Je t'assure qu'hier, il était vraiment furax. Même si Poe est notre ami, c'est aussi notre Général et je pense, qu'à son goût, tu bafoues sans doute un peu trop son autorité. Et pour une fois, je le comprends. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé pour que tu agisses de la sorte ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-N'insiste pas, le coupa Rey. Tu n'apprendras rien de moi. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus qu'à lui. A toi de voir si ça te suffira, ou, si toi aussi tu décides de ne plus me parler. Fais le choix que tu veux, mais je n'insisterai pas pour te faire changer d'avis. »

Après tout, elle avait aussi le droit de garder des choses pour elle et elle avait reconnu avoir mal agi. Finn ne lui disait pas tout non plus, ni Poe. Ils avaient aux aussi leur intimité et des secrets, ils l'avaient prouvé récemment.

« Parle-moi, commença Finn. Je t'écoute. Ça se voit qu'il y a des choses qui te perturbent, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle scruta Finn et Lando qu'elle aperçut derrière lui, elle devait avoir l'air hagard et perdue voir acculée. Ben me rend dingue et j'ai besoin de le voir. Lui et moi on a un enfant ensemble et j'ai dévoilé ce secret à Lando. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire à son meilleur ami car c'était ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et la situation devenait de plus en plus complexe à gérer au quotidien. Elle ressentit une nouvelle fois cette boule de laisser la vérité éclater mais se retint.

« Je le sais, mais je crois que l'heure n'est pas encore venue de t'en faire part. Il faut d'abord que je fasse le point avec moi-même pour éviter de me perdre. Mais je te promets, qu'un jour prochain, je te dirais tout. »

Elle le dit avec sincérité et espéra qu'à ce moment-là, il ne la rejetterait pas. Il se pencha et la prit affectueusement dans ses bras et elle se rendit compte que cette étreinte lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sentait rassurée dans les bras d'un ami qui faisait tout pour elle et pour la comprendre. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de Finn. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, nie Poe en réalité. Ils comptaient tous les deux pour elle et elle se sentit encore plus mal de les avoir plongés dans un tel état.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et elle savait parfaitement où son cœur la menait et ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se figea, restant tétanisée entre ses bras, quand en relevant les yeux elle tomba sur ceux de Ben qui détaillaient la scène avant de jeter un regard à Lando. Elle ne put détacher son regard de celui de Ben, qui retrouva le sien, lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur. Elle se sentit terrifiée lorsqu'il les dépassa. Elle avait vu sa surprise et sa fureur avant qu'il ne l'ignore pour passer près d'eux. Avant de se détacher de Finn, Rey osa un regard vers Lando. Elle se doutait que ses yeux brillaient et que le vieux Général savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Elle finit par relâcher Finn qui regardait Ben et son Capitaine devant lui.

« Comme tu viens de le constater, on débriefe ce matin. Si tu veux te joindre à nous.

-Ce n'est pas si, répliqua Rey, je vais me joindre à vous. »

Finn acquiesça et la laissa. Rey ne bougea pas et son regard passa de Finn à Lando. Lui et elle avaient aussi beaucoup à se dire.

/

Elle entra dans la salle de réunion accompagnée de Lando. Avec audace mais naturel, elle se plaça près de Ben, qui se tenait lui-même sur le côté avec son Capitaine à sa gauche. Elle souffla quand elle aperçut Lando dans leur diagonale. Il avait parfaitement choisi sa place pour pouvoir les observer.

Poe la dévisagea et elle en fit de même mais elle l'oublia bien assez vite. Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air avant de se pencher pour observer la carte qui représentait le champ de bataille de la veille. Négligemment et avec discrétion, tandis qu'elle se concentrait toujours sur le plan devant elle, elle laissa glisser sa main vers la gauche et fut satisfaite quand cette dernière en frôla une autre. Le contact avait été très furtif. Elle réessaya à nouveau et cette fois, elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long des siens avec une grande douceur. Elle savait que la seule personne pouvant s'apercevoir de son geste était le Capitaine bien qu'il aurait dû sérieusement se pencher vers l'arrière alors elle recommença une fois encore.

Elle saisit sa main, les unissant, avant de venir caresser le dos avec tendresse. Elle garda cette position, faisant de petits cercles avant de remonter vers le poignet et fut surprise lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec une matière rugueuse. En y passant les doigts, elle reconnut le tressage du bracelet d'Altan. Ben le portait toujours. Elle hasarda un regard vers lui. L'échange fut court mais il suffit. Elle cessa d'observer la carte et se replaça. Elle aurait voulu sourire lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne avec détermination. Elle aurait aimé lui parler et être seule avec lui, même quelques minutes.

S'ils avaient eu leur lien, elle l'aurait interrogé. Sur son absence de la nuit d'abord, songea Rey et elle lui aurait aussi dit à quel point il lui avait affreusement manqué. Elle l'observa une nouvelle fois. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué. Elle revoyait encore son regard brûlant sur elle lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans les bras de Finn. Si jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu observer sa jalousie, ce seul échange avait suffi. Il devait probablement prendre énormément sur lui pour apparaître avec ce calme lors de la réunion bien qu'elle le vit, à plusieurs reprises, serrer son poing gauche sur la table avant de le relâcher.

Elle raffermit sa pression sur sa main. S'il était contrarié, et elle savait qu'il l'était, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui montrer directement sinon il n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte avec elle. Sans réfléchir, elle glissa son autre main sous la table et elle vint rejoindre l'autre. Elle pressa celle de Ben entre les siennes de longes secondes avant de la relâcher pour se concentrer sur les échanges.

La réunion allait être longue. Elle écouta avec attention bien qu'elle se sentit fatiguée. Elle sursauta quand ils se mirent à parler des esclaves libérés et qu'elle découvrit qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur leur base mais dans une autre située sur une autre planète. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, comment avait-elle pu louper une telle info ? Elle comprit vite pourquoi. L'opération de transfert vers un seul et unique vaisseau de la Résistance s'était déroulée lorsqu'elle était dans le dortoir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hyperespace pour la manœuvre avant de repartir.

Elle baissa les yeux une courte seconde quand elle sentit à nouveau les doigts de Ben sur elle. Il jouait négligemment avec le drapé de sa tunique, caressant la matière et l'effleurant au passage au niveau de la cuisse. Ce contact la troubla mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, de la même façon que lui semblait toujours aussi concentré.

Lorsqu'ils évoquèrent leurs pertes et la réussite de la mission du Capitaine Niga pour retrouver Ben et l'escouade, Rey sentit l'animosité de Poe sur elle et elle ne préféra rien dire. Elle avait joué la forte tête avec lui plus tôt, mais elle se sentait en réalité coupable de son comportement. En se mettant à leur place, elle s'était rendue de l'angoisse qui avait dû être la leur durant tout ce temps. Elle regrettait la dispute avec Poe. Elle souhaitait rester en bons termes avec lui, comme avec la Résistance. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'ils avaient tous fait pour elle, elle ne les abandonnerait pas.

Rey ouvrit la bouche quand elle s'entendit prononcer à elle-même la fin de son constat : elle ne les abandonnerait pas, ils resteraient pour toujours ses amis et ceux qui lui avaient fait découvrir le mot famille bien qu'elle les quitterait très prochainement. Cette fois, elle se permit un regard un peu plus long sur Ben, détaillant son profil et son air concerné tandis qu'il regardait avec attention la carte, acceptant enfin pleinement cette vérité dans son cœur.

Il jouait toujours avec son tissu, le faisant passer et repasser entre ses doigts mais elle l'arrêta dans son mouvement pour à nouveau saisir sa main dans la sienne. Puis, lentement, elle sentit une partie de sa chaleur la quitter et passer dans leurs mains jointes. Elle guidait volontairement La Force vers ce lien physique entre eux, exprimant tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire en cet instant par ce geste nouveau pour elle.

Elle répandit la chaleur jusqu'à tout son être, elle semblait comme l'envelopper, formant comme un halo incandescent autour de lui. Il était baigné dans sa lumière, sa Force à elle. Elle lui donnait, lui partageait sans attente aucune hormis l'espoir de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle aurait aimé être seule avec lui. Il devait ressentir avec une clarté intacte et pure, la force de ses sentiments en cet instant et sa volonté de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle frémit lorsqu'il bougea imperceptiblement ses doigts dans les siens. Elle savait que pour lui ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était pas anodin bien qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Elle aurait cru que cet effort aurait fini de l'épuiser mais, au contraire, elle se sentit régénérée, entière. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour profiter de la plénitude de ce moment mais préféra poser son autre main sur le bord de la table pour rester concentrée sur le débat en cours.

Elle laissa échapper un petit souffle, lorsqu'elle sentit sa Force comme refluer avant de venir s'unir à une autre. Elle resserra sa prise sur Ben tandis qu'ils se mélangeaient de plus en plus, elle sentait bouillir en elle leurs Forces entremêlées. Mais tout retomba brusquement lorsqu'il lui lâcha la main subitement. Un peu hagard, elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'il avait été dans l'obligation de mettre fin à leur échange pour expliquer quelque chose et qu'il avait malheureusement eu besoin de ses deux bras pour cela. Elle ravala sa déception et se décida à attendre la fin du débriefing avec patience.

Elle fut vite rassurée de constater qu'elle n'apprit rien d'autre qu'elle aurait pu louper en raison de son état. Ben n'osa plus la toucher pour le reste de la réunion et elle ne réitéra pas l'expérience non plus.

« La mission s'est relativement bien terminée mais nous ignorons toujours ce qu'ils cherchaient à extraire sur place, commença Ben. Ils se sont arrangés pour tout détruire. On doit envoyer nos meilleurs hommes sur la planète où les survivants ont été mis en sécurité. Ils doivent parler, on en apprendra plus uniquement de cette façon. »

Rey observa immédiatement les réactions de Finn et Poe. Elle lisait clairement sur leurs visages leur méfiance. Elle savait ce qu'ils se disaient, que Ben pouvait être parfaitement au courant. Mais la discussion n'alla pas plus loin. Ils leur faillaient effectivement les interroger pour en savoir plus.

Ils commencèrent tous à se disperser et Rey réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle réalisa que le mieux était encore d'agir que de trop penser. Elle profita de la présence unique du Capitaine et de Lando dans le couloir pour se saisir du bras de Ben et pousser la première porte venue et l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Elle avait bien vu le regard surpris des deux hommes mais après tout, ils étaient bien les seuls à être au courant pour eux alors pourquoi irait-elle se cacher devant eux désormais ? Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fermé la porte sur eux, elle se saisit à toute vitesse de son visage pour venir y poser ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Elle sentit le sourire de Ben contre sa bouche quand elle le relâcha enfin. Ils n'avaient pas forcément beaucoup de temps et elle en avait déjà pris une bonne quantité pour l'embrasser.

« Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose bien que la première fois n'ait pas été aussi agréable. »

Elle posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, se rappelant parfaitement elle aussi cette fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un cagibi ensemble au sein de la Résistance.

« Tu m'as manqué, articula Rey entre deux baisers. Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule ? Je t'ai attendu. »

Il la fit taire en l'approchant par la nuque, puis en la couvrant de baisers avant de glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui faire ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu, finit-il par répondre en la tenant toujours près de lui.

-A propos de ce que tu m'avais dit ? demanda Rey en cherchant ses yeux des siens masquant mal son inquiétude.

-En partie oui. Je, il hésita.

-Dis-moi, elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux l'encourageant à continuer approchant son front du sien pour créer un cocon autour d'eux, espérant que personne ne vienne les déranger.

-J'ai eu peur de t'avoir effrayée en te confiant cette idée. Et j'avais moi aussi besoin de faire un peu le point sur cette journée.

-Ben, commença Rey avec douceur. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer que la porte s'ouvrit interrompant leur moment. Ben, sans la lâcher pour autant, se redressa tandis qu'elle se tourna pour observer leur visiteur. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, les mains sur son corps et il y a encore peu, être surprise dans une position aussi intime l'aurait gênée mais elle se sentait davantage déçue d'avoir été coupée par le Capitaine.

Elle n'écouta pas ce qu'il dit à Ben, trop concentrée à observer Lando qu'elle apercevait derrière l'homme de main. Nul besoin d'écouter, elle savait que leur si court interlude venait de prendre fin et elle ne se trompa pas lorsqu'il la relâcha à son grand désarroi. Il osa tout de même un très court baiser avant de la laisser seule au milieu de la pièce. Ils n'avaient eu le temps d'échanger que quelques mots. Elle commença à partir lorsqu'elle fut retenue.

« La nuit semble avoir été difficile, nota le Général. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Tellement, avoua Rey avec lassitude. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Chewie et R2 attendent mon retour depuis un moment, il n'était pas prévu que je m'absente aussi longtemps.

-Tu vas retrouver Altan ? osa-t-il demander.

-Oui, acquiesça Rey.

-Pourrais-je le revoir ? »

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, surprise par sa demande mais surtout par le ton extrêmement doux sur lequel il l'avait demandé, presque comme une supplique. Il semblait visiblement vraiment y tenir.

« Je pense que oui, furent les seuls mots qu'elle laissa glisser entre ses lèvres. »

Elle repensa au visage de Lando quand il les avait vu, Ben et elle, il y a quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tendresse de leur échange avait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer l'expression du vieil homme mais elle l'avait intriguée.

« Je pensais aller me promener, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi ? s'entendit-elle dire à sa propre surprise. »

Lando sembla tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Après tout, elle avait été horrible avec lui hier et elle en culpabilisait aujourd'hui. Elle était plus calme, plus posée mais surtout plus disposée à lui parler de la vérité d'une meilleure façon que celle qu'elle avait donné la veille.

« Seulement vous, moi, Altan, R2 et Chewie. Je connais un endroit un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Altan adore jouer là-bas.

-Un autre invité nous rejoindra-t-il plus tard ? répondit Lando en haussant les sourcils.

-Je ne le crois pas. Il a l'air occupé, comme vous venez vous aussi de le constater. Sinon le Capitaine ne me l'aurait pas pris. »

Lando sembla analyser sa phrase et sa proposition.

« Je me joindrai à vous avec plaisir. »

Et Rey lui sourit et le remercia en l'invitant à la retrouver dans le hangar principal d'ici cinq minutes. Elle commença à partir mais s'arrêta.

« Je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon état normal hier, avoua Rey à demi-mots.

-Oui, tu semblais un peu à cran. Chose rare chez un Jedi, il me semble.

-Croyez-moi une seule personne a le don de me mettre dans un état pareil...mais je compte bien vous montrer une autre facette de moi. »

Contre toute attente, il lui offrit un sourire complice auquel elle répondit avant de se retourner et de partir chercher son fils.

/

Ils étaient presque arrivés à son lieu d'entraînement. Rey portait Altan dans l'ascension mais se retourna de temps en temps pour voir Lando et Chewie restés à l'arrière. Elle avait ralenti le rythme pour le Général pour qui le trajet pouvait paraître long mais il ne s'en était pas plaint une seule fois.

Une fois en haut, elle déposa Altan au sol et le laissa courir dans la verdure, à la découverte de la nature. Elle sourit quand elle vit se précipiter sur les pierres avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ça commence à tourner à l'obsession cette histoire. »

Elle se tourna et accueillit Lando près d'elle.

« On s'assoit ? »

Elle se posa sur le sol et Lando en fit de même tandis que Chewie se précipitait sur Altan pour le faire sauter dans ses bras sous les yeux un peu inquiets de Rey. Elle avait toujours peur lorsqu'il faisait ça malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait dans le wookie, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il faisait plus de 2 mètres et que la chute ne serait pas sans conséquence pour son enfant. Mais les cris de joie d'Altan la firent sourire. Et R2 se joignit bientôt à ce petit groupe. Rey se détourna de cette vision pour se concentrer sur son invité. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot pendant le trajet.

« Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez accepté ma proposition Lando. Je tiens vraiment à me racheter pour mon comportement d'hier, commença Rey pour briser la glace.

« Maman ! cria Altan. »

Elle fit un sourire contrit à Lando avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son fils, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Non mon chéri, maman ne fera rien flotter. Elle est occupée mais je te regarde. »

Si Lando n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sans doute craqué face à l'air déçu que venait de prendre les traits d'Altan.

« Papa va venir ? »

Rey se repositionna, cette fois un peu gênée, trop peu habituée à avoir un témoin dans cette situation.

« Pas aujourd'hui mon trésor. »

Et Chewie empoigna à nouveau Altan pour lui montrer qu'il allait jouer avec lui. Rey le bénit pour son intervention.

« Pardon. Il adore, et Rey exagéra sur ce mot, être en extérieur ! C'est plutôt rare donc il peut se montrer un peu impatient. Mais sa passion, elle se saisit d'une pierre et la suréleva grâce à la Force, ce sont les objets qui flottent. »

Elle sourit et laissa retomber la pierre avant que son fils ne s'en aperçoive.

« Altan semble souvent réclamer son père, demanda Lando sans agressivité. »

Rey ne put empêcher un rire de filtrer entre ses dents.

« C'est le premier mot qu'il a prononcé, confia-t-elle. Papa ! Elle sourit. Je l'entends souvent, je vous confirme. Bien que ça va mieux ces derniers temps. Autant vous dire que l'alliance de Ben avec la Résistance a fait un heureux. Ils se voient plus souvent et plus longtemps de cette façon. Même si on a toujours fait attention à ça, je sais qu'Altan a tout de même été touché par l'éloignement forcé de Ben au tout début de sa vie. Pourtant ils se voyaient, on y veillait mais je crois que ça a créé un vrai besoin chez lui. C'est pour ça qu'il le réclame souvent. Il a ce besoin de le sentir près de lui. C'est fusionnel entre eux. »

Elle se tourna vers Lando, elle-même surprise d'en avoir déjà autant dit en seulement quelques secondes.

« C'est bizarre, confia Rey. Je me sens étrangement à l'aise et terriblement anxieuse en même temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas habituée à parler de tout ça et je suppose que le fait que vous ayez connu Ben, elle montra Altan du doigt, au même âge que son fils me trouble un peu. Lando, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour hier. Ma colère n'était pas entièrement dirigée contre vous mais votre intervention tombait mal et je me suis sans doute laissée prendre par l'émotion. Bien que je dois vous admettre que tout ça m'a fait un bien fou. Elle le fixa quelques secondes. C'est bon de partager la vérité. »

Lando regarda Altan.

« On peut dire que ta révélation, il hésita, ça m'a empêché de dormir. J'étais vraiment sous le choc. C'était impossible pour moi de me dire que ce que tu m'avais avoué été vrai. Elle grimaça. Et pourtant, tu avais le meilleur des arguments.

-Altan.

-Oui et ta sincérité. Ça transparaissait par chacun de tes pores et je conçois que la mise en doute de vos sentiments aient pu t'énerver. Et pourtant, c'est bien la vérité. Je ne la remettrai plus en cause. »

Rey fut soulagée, elle s'était automatiquement tendue après les mots de Lando.

« Mais je me demande toujours comment ? Comment ça a été possible ? Tu as assisté à ce qu'il a fait et pourtant tu as choisi d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Bien que je sais aussi qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments et qu'on ne peut lutter contre eux.

-Je peux comprendre votre incompréhension et le paradoxe de la situation. J'ai vraiment dit à Ben qu'il était un monstre, je l'ai interrogé, j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Quand je suis allée voir Luke, j'en ai appris plus sur son histoire. Et, d'une certaine façon, je me suis retrouvée en lui. En sa solitude, en son histoire. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché. On a simplement parlé et je me suis rendue-compte que derrière l'homme qui avait commis ce geste, il y avait plus que ce que j'y avais vu lors de notre rencontre.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Il a tué Snoke pour me sauver la vie, commença Rey, et s'emparer du pouvoir… j'étais réellement reconnaissante pour le premier mais nettement moins en phase avec le second. Ça nous a éloigné quelques temps et puis, on s'est remis à discuter. Il m'intriguait, je voulais le comprendre.

-Est-ce que Leia était au courant ? »

Elle remercia Lando de ne pas la questionner sur le comment de leurs discussions mais il s'agissait d'un homme éclairé, qui avait côtoyé Luke et La Force. Il avait sans doute appris à ne pas poser les questions inutiles sur des sujets qui pouvaient le dépasser.

« Non, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Vous êtes la première personne à qui je le fais en dehors de Chewie et R2 mais, eux, c'est différent.

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-C'était privé. Et pour être tout à fait franche, je sentais qu'il y avait, elle bougea mal à l'aise, quelque chose et je tenais à le garder pour moi. »

Elle jeta un regard vers Lando. Elle le trouvait étrangement compréhensif et calme. Son choc passé, il semblait vraiment être prêt à écouter tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui dire.

« Les jeunes filles ont toujours des secrets et j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de les confier, d'autant plus quand il s'agit de la mère du concerné. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous avez probablement raison. Elle reprit le fil de son histoire. Et puis Leia est partie et nous nous sommes finalement, au bout de quelque temps, rapprochés davantage. Tout à coup, c'était simplement là. Comme une évidence et on a plus cherché à le contourner mais à l'accepter. Et puis, ensuite, il y a eu la naissance d'Altan. »

Le sourire de Rey s'effaça légèrement.

« Il y a eu des hauts et des bas après ça mais maintenant ça va mieux. J'ai confiance en lui et en l'avenir, conclut Rey. »

Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Ben et aux derniers mots échangés.

« Qu'êtes-vous l'un pour l'autre ? demanda Lando et Rey fronça les sourcils.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me posez cette question. Cela me semble plutôt évident. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait pourtant été suffisamment claire avec lui. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement bien qu'elle concevait que pour lui cela pouvait paraître un peu fou, elle avait dit la vérité, ils s'étaient simplement rapprochés comme deux êtres humains lambda et avaient fini par éprouver des sentiments. Elle pensait que cela avait suffisamment transparu dans son discours mais visiblement non. Lando sembla chercher ses mots avant de reprendre.

« Est-ce officiel ? finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle. »

Rey ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Elle avait mal compris sa question. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle entendit un grognement lasse et un bip exaspéré au loin ce qui lui décrocha un sourire en coin. Elle se demanda si ses deux amis avaient également osé parier là-dessus. En tout cas, bien qu'occupés, ces deux-là semblaient avoir l'oreille attentive. Rey se détourna pour faire à nouveau face au Général. Elle avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir et cela faisait écho à un souvenir qu'elle s'était déjà rappelé en présence de Lando. Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné.

« Non, finit-elle par avouer. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ça ne change pas ce que nous sommes, une famille. Dans toute sa légitimité.

-Humm, et Lando se redressa. Je pensais qu'il aurait fait comme son père sur ce point précis. Han et Leia ont officialisé avant d'avoir Ben. Visiblement, il est moins traditionnaliste. A moins que tu aies dit non. »

Rey s'offusqua presque de son audace.

« La question ne s'est simplement pas posée. Du moins, pas dans les circonstances qu'il aurait fallu si cela avait dû être sérieusement envisagé. Mais ça ne remettrait de toute façon pas en cause ma réponse. Elle hasarda un regard vers R2 et Chewie qui ne faisaient même plus semblants de ne pas écouter et qui avaient sans doute compris que la question avait donc bien été abordée entre eux. Mais, au vu de notre situation, je crois que lui comme moi avons jugé qu'il y en avait sans doute des choses plus importantes que celle-ci. Peut-être plus tard… ou non. Ce n'est pas vital pour moi. »

Et c'était vrai, pensa Rey. Elle se moquait bien d'avoir un patronyme. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie sans en avoir un.

« La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est que mon fils en ait un, conclut Rey avec une pointe de sévérité si Lando venait lui aussi à plaisanter sur son statut d'enfant illégitime. R2 pouvait se permettre de faire de l'humour, il faisait partie de la famille ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lando.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Votre petit garçon est adorable. J'essayais juste de comprendre.

-De comprendre quoi ?

-Une simple officialisation semble vous poser problème mais l'engagement hautement plus important que celui de devenir parents ne vous en a posé aucun. C'est un peu surprenant. »

Lando venait de mettre le doigt sur le handicap affectif dont Ben et elle souffrait. Faire un enfant avait été facile, naturel, il avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Mais s'avouer leur amour était une étape qui, il est vrai, était toujours compliquée pour eux. Elle réalisa que Lando avait l'esprit vif, il avait su lire entre les lignes.

« C'est juste comme ça qu'on fonctionne, expliqua Rey masquant mal la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, on a du mal à se dire les choses essentielles. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, avoua Rey presque dans un murmure. »

Elle le reconnut. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait eu envie, au moins une bonne centaine de fois, de dire à Ben qu'elle l'aimait. Pas plus tard qu'hier, quand elle avait noté son étonnement lorsqu'elle l'avait avoué à Lando sans problème lors de leur confrontation. Au lieu de ça, elle avait simplement dit que c'était plus simple de le dire aux autres. C'était désespérant, pensa Rey. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Chewie qui beugla au loin s'étonnant que depuis tout ce temps, elle ne l'avait toujours pas redit ! Elle lui lança un regard noir, pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour parler de ça.

« Non, répondit-elle fermement. La première et unique fois m'a quelque peu effrayée à cette idée. »

Elle regarda Lando qui la dévisageait repoussant au fond d'elle, la blessure profonde que renfermait ce souvenir. Ben non plus n'avait rien dit et ne comptait pas le faire tout de suite malgré sa demande de la veille.

« Vous avez d'autres questions ?

-Pourquoi est-il ici ? En dehors bien sûr de son envie compréhensible de se rapprocher de sa famille.

-Ca, elle sourit, je pense qu'il faut lui demander directement. Je me refuse à parler pour lui. Tous les deux aussi, vous avez des choses à vous dire. Après tout, vous auriez très bien pu vous adresser à lui au lieu de venir vers moi. »

Elle le scruta, espérant qu'il ne nierait pas, bien qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'il était plus facile de venir l'acculer elle que lui sur cette histoire de blaster. Elle souffla, ne voulant pour autant pas creuser dans cette direction.

« Et pour la suite ? L'avenir ? rebondit Lando en l'ignorant.

-Joker. Et Rey fixa son regard dans le sien. Merci d'avoir avoué à Poe que j'avais sauté pour aller chercher mon escouade, j'ai apprécié votre geste. Elle lui sourit. Moi aussi, j'ai une question pour vous.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ? Quel était le vrai message de Leia ? J'ai toujours su que tout cela n'était pas anodin. Ça ne pouvait l'être. Vous nous avez rejoint pile quand l'alliance a été connue. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas à quoi s'attendait Leia, sincèrement. Mais je me souviens juste qu'elle s'était refusée à me forcer la main pour vous rejoindre. Et pourtant, je sais qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais elle a respecté le choix qui était le mien à l'époque. Au vu de l'éclairage de la situation, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé si Leia était au courant car visiblement entre toi et Ben cela dure depuis très longtemps si mes calculs sont bons, elle aurait pu supposer quelque chose mais tu m'as affirmé que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que ça pouvait l'être ?

-Car elle avait gardé un espoir de voir revenir Ben, bien qu'elle avait toujours soutenu le contraire auprès de toi et de la Résistance. A moi, elle m'avait confié qu'une mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire. »

Rey regarda le sol, surprise. Effectivement, Leia ne lui avait pas avoué tout cela.

« Et c'est là qu'elle a fini par me dire qu'il se passerait quelque chose, qu'elle l'espérait et qu'elle savait que je finirais par rejoindre la Résistance quand cette chose se produirait.

-L'alliance avec l'Ordre de Ren.

-Oui, pour la façade. Toi, dans les faits. Pour sûr que Leia n'avait pas imaginé ce scénario non plus quand elle pensait qu'une chose arriverait. Il souffla. Ben semble finalement bien avoir un cœur, puisqu'il te l'a donné. Je dois t'avouer que c'est ce qui m'a le plus surpris. Si seulement, il en avait pris conscience avant... Mais tu me prouves qu'il peut être pardonné pour son geste et qu'il vaut sûrement plus que ce que je pensais de lui en arrivant ici.

-C'est ce geste qui a réveillé Ben Solo, croyez-moi Lando. Tout cela n'a pas été sans conséquence.

-Oui, c'est ce que je remarque. Tu l'as accepté et, encore plus surprenant, Chewie aussi. Vous sembliez lui et toi aussi paniqués l'un que l'autre dans ce vaisseau. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible bien que Chewie ait tenté de t'empêcher d'agir.

-Pour protéger Altan. Cet enfant mérite de ne pas finir orphelin parce que ses parents font la guerre.

-Mais pourtant tu as sauté, nota Lando. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer beaucoup.

-De toute évidence.

-C'était plus qu'évident tout à l'heure. »

Elle esquissa un mince sourire se rappelant que Lando les avait vu un peu plus tôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans compter qu'il avait aussi assisté à toute la scène avec Finn. Elle réalisa que ça non plus elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en toucher deux mots à Ben. Elle grogna, dépitée d'avoir eu Ben si peu de temps pour elle.

« J'aimerais tellement le voir plus, confessa-t-elle avec lassitude. C'est parfois si frustrant de le savoir si près mais de devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour seulement quelques minutes avec lui. J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine. Je le veux pour moi.

-Que tout ça se termine ? répéta Lando.

-J'ai choisi depuis longtemps avec qui je souhaitais faire ma vie. Elle regarda le ciel. Mais je viens seulement d'en comprendre le sens. »

Si elle s'écoutait, elle quitterait Lando immédiatement et se lèverait pour aller le dire à Ben. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le vieux Général.

« Où est né Altan ? Tu as forcément dû partir pour cacher ta grossesse. Il ne doit pas être du coin.

-Non, elle sourit suite à son expression. Je suis partie dès que la situation est devenue un peu trop visible. Elle fixa Lando, attendant de voir sa réaction à la suite de sa révélation à venir. Il est né sur Chandrila.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai insisté pour que ce soit le cas, confia Rey. J'y tenais beaucoup. C'est l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie, la naissance de mon premier enfant. Elle eut un sourire franc.

-Tu n'as pas peur pour l'avenir ?

-Non, plus maintenant. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'en faire. Si Altan doit être traité d'enfant illégitime issu d'une orpheline doublée d'une traite et d'un parricide alors qu'ils le disent. Je sais que mon enfant saura la vérité à propos de ses parents. Nous l'élèverons ensemble comme il faut et j'espère dans un Monde en paix que nous lui aurons offert, traqués ou non par la Résistance. »

Elle eut un regard grave sur ce dernier point.

/

Elle revenait de sa promenade avec Lando et se félicita de cette dernière et de son initiative. Elle avait passé un très bon moment. Ben avait eu raison depuis le début, c'était simplement délicieux de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un prêt à tout écouter. Lando était moins impliqué que R2 et Chewie et cela lui avait permis de remettre en perspective plusieurs points. Elle mit Altan dans son lit et était prête à aller retrouver R2 et Chewie, bien décidée cette fois à s'accaparer Ben, qu'il soit disponible ou non, il serait à elle.

Elle allait partir les chercher quand elle fut coupée dans son élan.

« Bonjour Rey. »

Elle se tourna et fut étonnée de voir son ancien Maître apparaître sous ses yeux. Il avait pris son temps, pensa Rey et elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, clairement déçue qu'il ait choisi pile ce moment pour se manifester.

« Maître Luke. Vous en avez mis du temps. Je m'attendais depuis un moment à une visite de votre part.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vous savez toujours tout alors je pense que vous n'ignorez pas mon rapprochement avec votre neveu et tous les autres événements récents. Enfin, je le suppose.

-Ton rapprochement avec Ben n'a rien de nouveau. J'ai l'impression de vous observer vous tourner autour depuis une éternité. Rey sourit avec ironie. J'espère que vous allez bientôt vous poser.

-Si c'est épuisant pour vous, ça l'est pour moi aussi, je vous rassure. Et j'attends l'atterrissage encore plus que vous mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder !

Vous le retardez, pensa Rey très fort et qui luttait contre elle-même pour lui demander d'abréger pour qu'elle puisse partir aller lui dire justement.

« Ben te pousse à franchir des limites et tu y fonces la tête la première. Tu te laisses aveugler par tes sentiments pour lui.

-A ce que je sache lui et moi ne faisons que, elle plissa les lèvres et prit un air hautain, coucher. Aucune limite n'a été franchie, répliqua Rey en reprenant ses termes. Nous n'avons pas encore réellement repris notre relation amoureuse. »

Enfin, jusqu'à dans 5 minutes quand elle pourrait enfin lui parler.

« Ne me mens pas sur un sujet avec lequel tu ne te mens plus à toi-même. Ça a déjà dérapé et nous le savons tous les deux. Tu cherches à récupérer désespérément ce que tu as perdu. Et tu t'y brûleras. Tu es déjà en train de t'y perdre. Il n'a peut-être pas encore totalement cédé, ni toi mais on sait que ça finira par arriver. Vous allez craquer. Et très bientôt, il la fixa avec évidence.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y de mal à ça ? osa Rey avec audace qui savait que son Maître connaissait parfaitement ses intentions futures. Il est l'homme que j'aime et le père de son fils. Il me paraît normal de vouloir reconstruire ce que l'on a mis tant d'ardeur à briser auparavant.

-Tu ne cherches même pas à nier ? s'étonna Luke en levant les sourcils devant tant de dédain.

-Non, Rey sourit avec une pointe d'arrogance, pourquoi cacher la vérité ? Surtout à vous. J'ai toujours été franche, quoi que vous en disiez, et je le resterai. J'ai toujours voulu Ben et je le désire encore. Intensément. Vous-même avez dit que je n'arrivai pas à y renoncer malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions. Je me considère moi-même comme un cas désespéré, je vous rassure.

-Tout ça, c'est très dangereux. Votre association l'a toujours été. Vous vous laissez guider par vos instincts primaires. Elle vous pousse à faire de mauvaises choses, de mauvais choix.

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude, malgré mon comportement récent, je n'oublie pas d'où je viens et ce par quoi je suis passée pour en arriver là, merci de me faire confiance. On reviendra l'un vers l'autre, ajouta Rey. Je le sais. Je le sens au fond de moi. Malgré toutes les embûches.

-Je te trouve bien sûre de toi. Tu es trop confiante. Ça t'a déjà porté préjudice. Il ne me semble pas que vous ayez réglé vos problèmes. Je serais donc curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es si persuadée cette fois ? »

Elle savait ce que Luke cherchait à faire et que personne n'avait encore osé : appuyer là où ça fasait mal, l'obliger à regarder la vérité en face. Mais elle constata qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Cette étape, elle l'avait déjà passée et sans avoir à faire face à ces questions.

« Parce qu'on a déjà réussi. »

Un voile passa dans ses yeux. Je t'aime. Elle entendait encore la voix de Ben résonner dans ses entrailles. Voilà tout ce qui avait changé. Il lui avait dit et il était revenu. Il était là pour elle et elle l'aimait. Ça n'a pas de prix, pensa Rey. Pas quand l'amour est réciproque et qu'il est aussi fort que celui qu'elle était prête à lui donner. Pas quand ce dernier est prêt à renoncer à tout pour elle et qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à en faire de même. Ben et regardent enfin dans la même direction. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent, réellement. Rey stoppa ses réflexions pour regarder Luke.

« Et où tout cela vous mènera-t-il ? demanda Luke sur un ton différent de celui employé depuis le début.

-Juste l'un vers l'autre. Vers les bons choix. »

Et elle fixa son Maître qui esquissa un vague sourire, visiblement satisfait de toutes ses réponses.

« Je sais que vous vous inquiétez des conséquences de mes choix pour le futur. Vous m'avez formée pour être une Jedi, un soutien de poids pour la Résistance et non pas pour me laisser guider par mes envies. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était le cas, que ma relation pouvait se faire au détriment de mes convictions mais je me rends compte que c'est faux. Ben abandonnera l'Ordre de Ren, il me la dit et je quitterai la Résistance.

-Pour quelle vie ? l'interrogea Luke. Tu as conscience de vouloir tout quitter pour une personne considérée comme un meurtrier par la plupart de tes amis et de la Galaxie en général. Ça ne sera pas simple, pour toi et votre enfant, même si le vainqueur de cette guerre se trouve être la Résistance.

-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que si la Résistance a enfin cette chance de remporter la victoire, c'est à Ben qu'elle le devra. Et ça jouera en sa faveur. Il n'est pas venu que pour moi, que pour me récupérer. Il essaie aussi, à sa façon, de se réconcilier avec son passé et avec sa mère. Elle n'est plus là mais son combat perdure. En s'associant avec la Résistance, il leur offre potentiellement la victoire. Certes, il demande une sorte de compensation en échange.

-Toi.

-La possibilité de vivre en paix avec moi et notre enfant. Ben est intelligent. Je sais qu'il réfléchit beaucoup et avec des coups d'avance. Il savait que le seul moyen de m'encourager définitivement à quitter la Résistance était de m'assurer que ça ne m'obligeait pas à tourner le dos à mes croyances. Il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit le cas. C'est une belle preuve de ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je sais ce que les autres penseront, que je me suis faite acheter mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a tout fait pour qu'on se retrouve sans que j'en sois brisée. C'est ce qui m'avait empêché de tout quitter la première fois, ma fidélité à vous et à mes amis. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Pour m'avoir comprise et entendue. Et je ne l'en aime que davantage. C'est quelqu'un de bon, capable de tellement par amour.

-Ca n'empêchera pas tes amis de se sentir trahis.

-Oui, mais cela relèvera de notre relation personnelle et non pas de politique. Cette fois, rien ne m'empêchera de partir car, grâce à Ben, j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir accompli mon devoir. Nous devons gagner cette guerre et ensuite je partirai vivre ma vie. La Nouvelle République pourra se passer de moi, je ne suis pas une politicienne. Et pour les Jedi, je me laisse du temps pour évaluer mes options. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Dans tous les cas, les capacités d'Altan me confirment déjà que l'avenir est assuré. Il sera formé mais à notre façon. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est le choix que vous avez fait vous-même à la fin de la guerre.

-Oui, mais j'étais seul. Mais je sais que tu seras prête à tout pour protéger ta famille. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Quand comptes-tu dire tout cela au principal intéressé ? Je pense qu'il aimerait être au courant de tes décisions. Ce garçon a besoin d'être rassuré. Il est certes intelligent mais, comme je l'ai déjà souligné, il semble perdre toutes ses capacités quand ton petit minois apparaît sous ses yeux.

-Ben est simplement impatient et je crois que je le pousse dans ses retranchements. Ça explique ses décisions récentes. Elle repensa aux dernières révélations. Même si je me sens blessée par ce qu'il a fait, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau cri d'alerte de sa part. Il agit toujours avec excès. Il a besoin de moi de la même façon que j'ai besoin de lui et il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Et, elle regarda Luke, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à devoir lui parler. Bien que vous soyez allé le voir, je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez dits les choses.

-Hum, fit Luke. Je crois savoir de quoi tu parles.

-Après tout, juste retour des choses. Vous vous êtes bien mêlé de ma situation. Je me permets de donner mon avis sur la vôtre.

-J'ai déjà pu constater ce que tu en penses et les torts que tu nous attribues mais je suis d'accord sur ce point. Le moment venu nous parlerons lui et moi. »

Rey esquissa un vague sourire avant de se lever.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je m'apprêtais justement à aller prévenir le principal concerné. Donc, si vous me permettez, je voudrais bien partir car sinon il sera vraiment le dernier au courant de ma décision. »

Il se contenta de sourire et elle partit.

/

Elle pouvait sentir très clairement son aura et elle se laissa naturellement guider par elle. Elle se sentait fébrile alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs les uns après les autres, jouant avec ses mains qui devenaient moites et elle semblait sentir son cœur tambouriner avec affolement dans sa poitrine. Elle croisa des soldats mais les ignorèrent tous. Après tout, ils étaient alliés, elle avait le droit de venir ici. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte derrière laquelle elle savait le trouver, elle réalisé qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi sûre de ses choix que maintenant. Alors, elle entra.

Elle resta près de la porte, retenant toute l'émotion qu'elle sentait monter subitement en elle et qu'elle avait un mal fou à maîtriser. Elle fit quelques pas et le fixa de ses yeux brillants. Il était penché au-dessus d'une longue table et devait être plongé dans des données quand il avait levé ses yeux vers elle. Il semblait attendre qu'elle prononce un mot. Elle savait qu'il l'avait sentie approcher et elle était soulagée de l'avoir trouvé seul. Elle se contenta de le regarder, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il semblait un peu perdu de la voir se tenir devant lui et devait sans doute s'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence et de son étrange mutisme.

Tremblante, elle s'avança légèrement ne trouvant qu'une chose à dire.

« Ben »

Il sembla relâcher toute la pression qu'il retenait. Il souffla, abaissa ses épaules en semblant dire « enfin » avant de contourner la table pour venir vers elle.

« Rey… »

Elle accéléra à son tour et se précipita à sa rencontre prenant son visage en coupe avant de coller son front au sien. Il pressa son corps contre lui et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Dans ses gestes, elle pouvait ressentir le soulagement, la fin d'une longue attente, d'un espoir qui se réalise enfin alors qu'il pressait ses hanches pour la tenir près de lui.

« Ben, répéta Rey d'une voix émue. »

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre à dire. Elle savait qu'il avait compris pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. Elle mettait fin à son attente et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour ça. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et saisit les siennes dans un baiser. Sa bouche était douce, délicieusement humide et elle ressentait cette étreinte différemment de celle pourtant étrangement similaire d'il y a quelques heures. Elle sentait son empressement, son désir et son besoin de la sentir près de lui tandis qu'il la serrait encore plus contre son corps. Elle aurait voulu répéter son prénom comme une litanie tandis qu'elle l'embrassait encore et toujours.

« Enfin, finit par dire Ben entre deux souffles avant de reprendre ses lèvres. »

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement avant de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle, presque étouffée par tous leurs baisers. Elle tenait toujours son visage entre ses doigts et elle caressa ses joues doucement. Elle le regarda, savourant l'émotion qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, qui devait refléter la sienne.

« Laisse-moi te le redire. Rien qu'une fois, murmura Rey près de sa bouche. »

Il caressa ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, nullement rassasié de la tenir enfin dans ses bras de cette façon, toute entière. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se détacher et elle laissa les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Et il vint la presser contre lui dans un câlin plein de tendresse. Elle sentit son visage dans son cou avant qu'il ne l'enfouisse dans ses cheveux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient tenus dans les bras d'une telle façon, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, savourant seulement le retour de l'être aimé à la place qu'il devait occuper. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la relâche plus. Elle perdit le sens des mots pour décrire les émotions qui la parcouraient.

Ça avait été tellement bon de laisser cette vérité à nouveau franchir ses lèvres et elle ne se lassait pas de ce son dans sa bouche, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle refusait d'être effrayée désormais.

« Plus que tout, ajouta Rey. »

Il la reprit dans ses bras pour une autre étreinte et elle trembla, elle en aurait perdu l'équilibre s'il ne la serrait pas si fort, lorsqu'elle fut littéralement transpercée quand il ouvrit leur lien. Elle fut submergée par ses émotions à lui, telle une vague venant frapper sur des rochers et elle réalisa à quel point il avait attendu, espéré cet instant. Elle était noyée, absorbée par ce maelstrom de sentiments qu'il déversait en elle sans aucune barrière. Il l'aimait, c'était fou comme il l'aimait, et le ressentir de cette façon, d'une manière si pure, si éclatante, si passionnée l'obligea à s'accrocher à lui.

Elle se prélassa dans leur lien, laissant elle aussi libre court à tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui.

« Je n'ai besoin que de toi, murmura Rey. Je suis là. Et je n'ai plus peur, je ne veux plus repousser, je ne veux pas de ce temps que tu m'as donné, je te veux toi, simplement toi. Plus d'attente, seulement être ensemble. C'est une évidence. Et même s'ils nous restent des choses à régler, je sais qu'on y arrivera et qu'il nous faut être tous les deux pour ça. J'avais tort, je suis prête et je te veux ! »

Elle le sentit trembler sous ses mains, elle savait qu'elle exerçait la même sensation en lui qu'il le faisait en elle. Mais elle voulait qu'il sache, qu'il ressente la force de ses sentiments. Elle était touchée de sa réaction, de cette joie innocente et pure qu'elle ressentait chez lui. C'était incroyablement beau. Même à la naissance d'Altan, il ne lui avait pas laissé un tel accès à son bonheur. Il se livrait sans concession et il prenait tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner savourant ses sensations à elle.

Elle resserra son étreinte contre lui. Ils avaient mérité ce bonheur. Elle retrouva sa bouche.

« Je t'ai tellement attendue, murmura Ben contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers.

-Je sais mais je suis là.

-Je suis venu pour toi, confia Ben. Je voulais que tu reviennes. »

Elle approcha son visage du sien, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Dans ses pensées, elle retrouva les siennes, celle d'un besoin plus grand, d'une dévotion sans borne à l'autre, de s'aimer tout simplement et de se le montrer. Mais elle perçut aussi sa peur qu'il ne chercha pas à masquer, celle qui l'avait empêchée de se livrer totalement, celle qu'il l'avait retenue dans ses gestes envers elle et qui l'avait poussée à laisser des limites entre eux de peur de s'être trompé, de souffrir ou de lui mettre la pression. Cette chose qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré sans osé clairement l'exprimer.

« Je te choisis toi Ben, je nous choisis nous. Sans hésitation et sans retour en arrière. C'est mon choix et je le fais sans contrainte aucune, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre, aussi sûre de moi. Pardonne-moi, j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre.

-Je ne voulais te forcer à rien, du moins je me suis retenu au maximum de ce que j'ai pu même si j'ai finalement dérapé. Il fallait que ça vienne de toi, je voulais que ça vienne de toi.

-C'est le cas. Je le fais par amour et parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je suis heureuse. Tellement heureuse. »

Et elle sourit avant de l'embrasser lui faisant ressentir tout le bonheur qui était le sien à ce moment précis.

« Ben, commença Rey avec une extrême douceur, je te demande pardon. Tu avais raison, je n'étais pas prête la première fois, il y a des mois de ça ! J'avais besoin de temps, j'étais terrorisée, j'étais dépassée et je n'osais pas écouter mon cœur. Pourtant, je savais que ce choix me rendrait malheureuse mais je ne voulais pas me montrer égoïste. Les mois où nous avons été séparés ont été horribles à vivre, je voulais tellement t'oublier pour écraser ma souffrance mais à peine avais-tu mis un pas dans notre base que j'ai été chamboulée. C'est différent maintenant, je ne vois plus ça comme de l'égoïsme mais comme le fait que j'ai simplement le droit de vivre ma vie. Elle caressa encore son visage. Et je veux la passer auprès de toi et de nul autre. Rien n'est incompatible, je peux être Jedi et avoir des sentiments. »

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser long, sincère avant qu'ils ne se détachent, l'émotion toujours autant visible dans leurs yeux. Il ne la tenait plus qu'à un bras et elle sentit ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau contre sa nuque.

« Tu as conscience des autres impacts que cela aura pour toi ? murmura Ben. Ta relation avec tes amis, avec la Résistance…

-Je sais tout ça ! le coupa Rey qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Je suis sûre de moi ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'assume les conséquences, toutes les conséquences et merci à toi de vouloir me faire comprendre que ça ne sera pas facile. Mais, je ne pourrai plus renoncer à toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû choisir mon camp au lieu de ma famille.

-Rey…

-Ca ne sera pas facile et je crains bien évidement leurs réactions surtout celles de mes plus proches amis mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de devoir encore être séparés. Et au fond de moi, j'espère, j'ose croire qu'ils me pardonneront mes mensonges, un jour. Et qu'ils nous laisseront vivre notre vie.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible, aux yeux de la morale, de leur morale peut-être mais pas aux yeux de la loi. Mais, il écarta une mèche de son visage, je sais que je serai recherché et qu'ils voudront me trouver pour me faire répondre des crimes que j'ai commis.

-Je sais. Elle blêmit, consciente de cette réalité dont ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais amené à faire de bonnes choses Ben, je le crois toujours. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, pas maintenant. »

Elle l'embrassa.

« C'est tellement bon. Elle ferma les yeux, posa son front contre le sien et laissa glisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Ça m'a manqué d'être dans ta tête. Ça me chamboule toujours autant que ça m'électrise. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on le perde. Jamais, répéta Rey. Je crois en découvrir de nouvelles facettes à chaque fois qu'on l'utilise toi et moi. Contre les Chevaliers, je pensais qu'on ne pourrait pas faire plus intense mais, elle déglutit, c'est incomparable avec ce que je ressens maintenant. »

Elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes et laissa sa bouche parcourir son visage, savourant simplement le picotement de sa barbe naissante sur ses lèvres, avant la fermeté de son menton puis de venir doucement glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

« Je quitterai la Résistance dès que le conflit sera terminé et j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y en a pas plus pour très longtemps car je ne pourrai pas attendre indéfiniment pour être avec toi chaque jour comme j'ai envie de l'être. Il avait son visage toujours aussi près du sien. Je dirai toute la vérité et je veux que tu reconnaisses ton fils aux yeux de tous et que nous soyons une vraie famille. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et caressa son visage de sa main, savourant le sourire qui s'y afficha. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, le voir heureux tout simplement.

« Je dissoudrai l'Ordre de Ren. Une fois que la menace Hux sera réglée, j'ordonnerai que l'Ordre soit dissout. Libre aux hommes et aux femmes qui le composent de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent ensuite. Nos ressources devront être soit détruites, pour tout ce qui concernera les armes, soient réparties sur différentes planètes pour les vaisseaux et le reste. Mais Rey, on peut gagner grâce à notre appui militaire. Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais fait en partie pour ma mère. Je suis venu pour toi mais aussi pour elle, pour soutenir la cause de sa vie en vous aidant. »

-Je sais tout ça, le coupa Rey. Je sais pourquoi tu le fais. Pour elle, pour nous, pour notre avenir mais cessons de parler de politique. »

Et elle l'embrassa aspirant sa lèvre avec les siennes. Elle sentait à peine le sol sous ses pieds tellement il la serrait contre lui et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant sans retenue.

« J'ai pensé, commença Rey mais il ne la laissa pas terminer car il l'embrassa à nouveau, qu'on pourrait peut-être retourner sur Ahch-To ou même sur Chandrila.

-Tu détestes cette île ! Cette fois, il la souleva franchement de terre saisissant l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la hisser autour de sa taille et la garder contre lui. Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à retourner sur mon lieu de naissance. On y a certes de bons souvenirs mais aussi de très mauvais, je préférai un lieu neutre pour tout recommencer.

-Au fond, Rey sourit, je me moque bien de savoir où nous serons, l'important c'est qu'on soit tous les trois. »

Et il sourit à son tour, un sourire franc comme rarement elle en avait vu chez lui et elle colla encore davantage son visage au sien, effleurant légèrement sa bouche au passage.

« Tu ne veux pas de R2 et Chewie ? demanda Ben. Je crois qu'ils risquent de mal le prendre. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée de son trait d'humour.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Ils seront libres de nous suivre bien sûr mais aussi de rester, je ne les forcerai pas à nous accompagner s'ils ne le désirent pas. Ils ont déjà tellement fait bien que je n'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans eux ! Et que je serai prête à les supplier de venir avec nous car il compte tellement pour moi, pour nous ! »

Elle colla son visage à celui de Ben, en caressant doucement les contours avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il la replaça entre ses bras et elle resserra ses cuisses autour de sa taille.

« J'ai parlé avec Lando, confessa-t-elle. Tu avais raison, je crois qu'il va être un allié de poids.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je crois qu'il a un coup de cœur pour Altan. Elle vit la surprise dans les yeux de Ben. Il était avec moi quand nous sommes allés nous promener. Je crois que j'ai avoué tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, sans hurler cette fois et je sais, qu'il accepte parfaitement ce que nous sommes. Il nous aidera. J'avais besoin de parler. Parfois, ça m'effraie de voir à quel point tu me connais et ça me fait d'autant plus souffrir de t'avoir fait attendre de la sorte…

-Arrête, ce n'est pas utile. Je reconnais moi aussi mes torts dans cette histoire. »

Elle le regarda jouant avec son menton de ses doigts, attirant son attention alors qu'il regardait sa bouche avec envie.

« Cesse d'être jaloux. Je m'étais disputée assez fortement avec Poe, c'est pour ça qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, pour me réconforter. Je ne veux pas que ça vienne se mettre entre nous. Tu n'as pas aimé que je remette en question ta fidélité, ne le fais donc pas avec la mienne. Moi aussi, je me sens insultée sinon. Etre dans les bras de Finn ne me procure aucun frisson. Ben, il suffit que quelqu'un prononce ton prénom pour que j'en sois toute retournée. »

Il s'accrocha à ses cuisses la poussant à se rapprocher de lui et elle effleura sa bouche tendrement. Dans le lien, elle avait perçu qu'il savait qu'elle avait dit vrai, jamais de la vie il ne l'avait sérieusement imaginée avec Finn. Il la laissa glisser le long de son corps et elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'attirer vers la longue table qu'il avait quittée plus tôt. Elle s'assit dessus.

« Embrasse-moi, susurra-t-elle. »

Il s'approcha, se plaça entre ses cuisses mais n'accéda pas à sa demande ce qui l'irrita.

« Tu veux un autre enfant avec moi, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et se pencha. Tu imagines ce que cette annonce a pu avoir comme effet sur moi ? »

Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son ventre passant sous le tissu délicat de sa tunique.

« A quoi jouais-tu tout à l'heure lors de la réunion ?

-Je ne jouais plus Ben. J'essayais de te faire ressentir…

-Quoi ?

-Tout.

-J'aime cette matière. Il glissa toujours sous sa tunique. Elle sentait sa main chaude contre elle tandis qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Je sais, reconnut Rey.

-C'était intense, tout comme ce que je ressens maintenant. Il passa son visage près du sien et elle le sentit pulser dans leur lien. Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je suis chamboulé par ta présence dans ma tête, partout. »

Elle s'accrocha à ses bras, ferma les yeux avant de glisser ses doigts vers son poignet et de caresser le bracelet d'Altan.

« Ce n'est pas à toi, dit Rey pour reprendre son commentaire de la veille et elle ouvrit les yeux. Tu n'as pas peur de sortir avec ça à ton poignet ? Tout le monde sait ici qu'il appartient à ton fils.

-Ca t'inquiète que quelqu'un puisse le voir ?

-A dire vrai, non. Disons simplement que ce bijou va être associé à un autre souvenir désormais.

-Lequel ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Elle esquissa un vague sourire. La veille, elle avait tout de même laissé ses yeux s'attarder quelques secondes sur lui. Elle avait très bien vu le bracelet à son poignet alors qu'il se touchait au-dessus d'elle. Une vision qu'elle garderait en mémoire pour longtemps.

« Tu as brisé toute l'innocence de ce bijou.

-Altan n'en saura jamais rien. Et puis, tes petits copains n'ont rien vu. Je ne suis pas fou au point de le laisser visible. Je l'ai attaché suffisamment haut à mon poignet pour qu'ils ne voient rien. Tu sais qu'il est là uniquement car tu as laissé tes mains se balader sur moi.

-C'est uniquement ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a laissée te tripoter en réunion.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce genre de choses que je pensais lorsque j'ai évoqué l'idée de te voir sur la table de ton centre de commandement.

-Il me semble être sur une table en ce moment même. Elle se redressa légèrement avec une sensualité non dissimulée, caressant son visage au passage. Et je crois que tu as exprimé un désir. Elle se pencha vers son oreille. Je ne suis pas pleine de toi, murmura Rey, et si tu veux que je tombe enceinte, il faut que je le sois. Pas comme hier, ou tu as fait ça sur moi. Elle se détacha de lui pour l'observer et esquisser un petit sourire. Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas avoir aimé, bien au contraire il faudra remettre ça, mais tu avoueras que ça n'est pas très efficace dans le but souhaité. »

Il l'embrassa dans un baiser sonore avant de reculer mais elle le rattrapa par le col.

« Je veux qu'on en parle. Tu ne m'as pas effrayée. »

Il se décida à rester entre ses cuisses et laissa glisser ses mains contre ses hanches. Elle ferma les yeux et mit son front contre le sien. Fini de jouer et de se chercher comme dans les dernières minutes.

« Je sais ce que tu as pu ressentir. J'ai compris, quand Lando m'a traitée d'associée, ça m'a blessée. Je suis ta femme. Peut-être pas officiellement mais dans les faits, c'est ce que je suis. Je suis celle que tu aimes, celle qui partage ton lit, celle qui t'a donné un enfant et même si je peux être une associée à l'occasion, être réduite à si peu compte-tenu de tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est extrêmement vexant. Explique-moi alors comment je peux encore vouloir plus alors qu'on a déjà tellement tous les deux ? Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, avoua Rey. »

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait confié depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette base et ouvrit le lien à son maximum. Elle revit le moment où il lui avait avoué être séduite par elle dès Starkiller et se laissa imprégner par le souvenir.

« C'était bouleversant quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras, quand tu as rouvert notre lien. J'ai espéré, rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, luttant contre mes idées noires que, peut-être, nous ne le retrouverions jamais. Ça me faisait peur et je n'ai pas osé te le dire hier. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

-Rey.

-Ne dis rien. Laisse-moi juste te le dire encore et toujours. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Tellement. C'est si fort. »

Elle le lâcha et le regarda à nouveau.

« Les choses vont être différentes maintenant. Je veux passer plus de temps près de toi, peu importe que ça évoque des soupçons. On ne se cachera plus auprès de ton Capitaine et de Lando. Ils savent et je compte sur eux pour nous aider à nous voir plus souvent. Ils ont notre confiance alors ils vont devoir en être digne. »

Elle joua avec ses doigts tout en regardant dans le vide. Ben pulsait toujours dans leur lien, il écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu m'as avoué être traqué par tes Chevaliers, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de faire de même. On a le droit de se protéger et de se défendre. S'ils nous cherchent alors ils nous trouveront et on se débarrassera de cette menace pour nous et Altan. Le leader de l'Ordre de Ren et la Dernière Jedi vont s'associer dans cette quête et nos n'auront rien à en redire. Cette guerre doit se terminer. »


	64. Partie 7 - Chapitre 1

**Bonjour :)**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir publié la semaine passée... j'ai eu un petit soucis technique ! C'est réglé mais j'ai préféré publier ce mardi pour garder mon rythme et ne pas tout décaler. Je remercie donc votre patience !**

 **Bref, début de la partie 7 ! Je suis toujours très touchée de voir que vous êtes si nombreux à suivre cette histoire et dans la durée ^^ j'ai été très contente de vos réactions à la fin de la partie 6 et j'espère que la partie 7 tiendra toutes ses promesse !**

 **Partie 7 - Nous et eux**

 **Chapitre 1**

Rey sentait la transpiration entre ses reins, elle courait toujours plus vite avant de s'élancer dans un long saut pour atteindre l'autre côté. Elle était moite, sa prise sur son sabre était glissante et elle luttait contre la soif qu'elle ressentait. La sensation des vêtements collés à son corps était désagréable. Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour reprendre son souffle en grandes inspirations tout en restant concentrée, les sens en alerte. Elle le sentait très clairement dans la Force. Il jouait avec elle, coupant parfois leur lien et son aura pour la prendre par surprise. C'était à la fois extrêmement flippant, songea Rey, mais tellement exaltant comme entraînement.

Elle se remit à courir. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ces séances, elle avait vu son physique se métamorphoser. Elle était plus élancée, plus musclée et avait rapidement constaté les effets sur ses capacités. Elle tenait plus longtemps, elle sautait plus loin. Elle revenait, à chaque fois, éreintée mais elle aimait ça. Pour deux raisons : elle progressait, elle avait développé des capacités de ruses et de stratégies assez peu communes mais c'était aussi et surtout du temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui. Le voir n'avait pas de prix.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé ne pas être un Jedi accompli, au contraire. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités et ces entraînements lui avaient permis de confirmer qu'elle était plutôt à l'aise avec la Force. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais cherché, que ce soit pour lui ou pour elle, à s'enseigner l'un l'autre. Non, ils s'entrainaient ensemble pour une raison bien précise, celle de savoir se battre ensemble, de devenir rusés, d'anticiper les attaques futures, d'être simplement prêts le jour J. Ils bâtissaient des stratégies tous les deux et apprenaient à être encore meilleurs.

Elle adorait vraiment ça, se répéta Rey. A l'époque, elle avait déjà énormément apprécié leurs échanges sur Ach-To mais, aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Ils se préparaient à un combat plus grand. Pour autant, elle ne cherchait jamais à masquer ses sourires ou ses légers moments de déconcentration, où elle profitait de sa proximité pour dévier, le temps de quelques secondes ou plus, de leur raison première de se retrouver tous les deux.

Depuis un mois et ce moment où elle était allée le retrouver, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. C'était une certitude qu'elle aimait se dire mentalement. Ces quelques semaines lui avaient parues presque irréelles. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Lando également. Le vieux Général gardait toujours Altan, avec R2 et Chewie, lorsqu'elle partait rejoindre Ben pour leurs entraînements. Elle avait baissé sa garde face à lui, se confiant volontiers et lui racontant des anecdotes sur leur vie. Leur rapprochement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la base et, plus d'une fois, elle avait bien vu quelques regards curieux sur Lando et elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été la plus réticente à son arrivée, même Finn s'était montré surpris, elle si protectrice, qu'elle lui confie avec une confiance presque aveugle son petit garçon.

Et pourtant, Rey ne s'en cachait pas. Altan se mettait même à appeler le Général « Oncle Lando », ce qui avait provoqué une expression faciale mémorable chez Ben lorsqu'il avait entendu ce terme dans la bouche de son si jeune fils. Elle en souriait encore, se dédouanant pour autant, arguant que c'était Lando lui-même qui avait demandé à Altan de l'appeler de cette façon.

Elle découchait régulièrement de la base pour passer ses nuits dans les bras de Ben. A cette occasion, elle s'était aussi liée davantage avec le Capitaine de Ben, trouvant en cet homme d'armée, une oreille attentive ce qui l'avait surprise. Après quelques discussions, elle lui avait confié une requête : celle de protéger, dans la mesure du possible, Ben pour elle. Elle avait été très tendue, toujours un peu dans la retenue et méfiante, mais l'homme s'était contenté d'acquiescer lui répondant non sans une pointe d'humour qu'il ferait son maximum mais qu'il était relativement imprévisible et incontrôlable, ajoutant ensuite un sourire aux lèvres, surtout quand elle entrait en jeu.

Elle se concentra à nouveau, vidant son esprit pour rester focalisée sur son entraînement. Elle ne sentait plus Ben, il avait coupé toute sa présence dans la Force. Elle tâtonna tout de même leur lien ou même leur connexion mais l'accès avait été bien verrouillé. Il était très fort à ce petit jeu. Elle éteignit son sabre et le replaça à sa ceinture avant de se saisir d'une branche et de se hisser. Si elle ne pouvait le sentir, elle s'arrangerait pour le voir. Avec souplesse et agilité, elle atteignit un point suffisamment haut pour lui donner une vue assez dégagée sur son environnement. Elle baissa les yeux et plia les jambes, se rappelant la fois où il l'avait débusquée dans une position similaire et qu'il l'avait faite tomber en lui saisissant le mollet… bien qu'elle avait sérieusement apprécié la suite de sa traque, qui s'était transformée en échange torride lui rappelant la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ici-même.

Elle balaya l'espace du regard mais décida d'opter pour une autre technique. Aux aguets, elle plissa les yeux et ouvrit ses sens à la nature environnante. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et se concentra sur la vie, essayant de ressentir chaque battement de cœur, chaque respiration pour trouver celle qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle le trouva. Ben n'était vraiment pas loin d'elle. Elle se laissa retomber, pliant les genoux pour amortir sa chute. Elle se sentait tel un animal traquant sa proie, elle appela son sabre et l'alluma se retournant brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit sa signature l'encercler. Il était proche et avait cessé de se cacher d'elle dans la Force. Elle tourna sur elle-même, observant la forêt avant de se mettre à courir brusquement.

Elle ignora le fouettement des branches sur ses bras nus, elle ne ressentait plus la chaleur, ni la transpiration collante, elle se laissa porter par la Force et le plaisir réel qu'elle prenait en cet instant. Tout cela était loin d'être un jeu mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne devait pas y prendre un certain plaisir, ni s'amuser. Elle entendit bientôt, derrière-elle, le bruit si caractéristique de son sabre qui s'allume. Dans son esprit, elle pouvait presque voir la forme de croix se déployer.

Elle arriva près d'un gouffre. Sans réfléchir, et avec naturel, elle s'élança et fit une pirouette gracieuse dans les airs avant de se laisser retomber de l'autre côté du trou. Un genou au sol, elle tourna légèrement le visage pour observer l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes avant. Elle plissa les yeux et esquissa un très léger sourire lorsqu'elle y aperçut Ben. Elle se redressa et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, non sans l'avoir d'abord vu s'élancer à son tour dans un saut puissant pour la rejoindre.

Elle courut, sans regarder derrière-elle cette fois. C'était parfaitement inutile car elle le sentait. Elle déploya leur lien et à travers, elle put sentir le même plaisir. Tout comme elle, Ben aimait passer du temps en sa présence et l'opportunité qu'était pour eux ces retrouvailles sportives dans la forêt. Elle sentit son envie de la trouver mais aussi son besoin plus trivial de la saisir pour la plaquer sur le sol et profiter d'elle autrement. Elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par les pensées, certes excitantes et très tentantes, qui émanaient de lui. Elle lui avait clairement notifié qu'ils devaient d'abord s'entraîner avant de profiter de leur présence commune dans cet endroit pour en tirer parti convenablement. Ils s'étaient déjà laissés déborder de nombreuses fois, à tel point qu'elle commençait même à connaître les coins confortables de cette forêt.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, se retourna le bras tendu et son sabre en rencontra un autre. Elle poussa jusqu'à la garde et le fixa du regard. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de se mettre à enchaîner les parades avec vitesse et précision. Ils ne se retenaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se ménager, bien qu'ils restaient assez concentrés pour ne jamais se blesser. Elle réussit à se dégager et recula de quelques pas pour observer la scène dans sa globalité et chercher à utiliser leur environnement à son avantage. Il l'observait et elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il était aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

« Sauter dans un arbre serait trop évident, je serais déçu si tu choisissais cette solution. Tu t'es déjà montrée plus inventive, murmura Ben dans son esprit à travers leur lien. »

Elle le repoussa violemment non sans souligner d'abord sa tricherie. Les Chevaliers n'avaient pas les capacités pour lire en elle de cette façon.

« Oui, mais ils peuvent te déconcentrer autrement. »

Elle réagit assez vite pour éviter la pierre qu'il avait envoyée vers elle. Par réflexe, elle tendit le bras vers lui pour l'envoyer au loin mais il retomba dans un saut avant de se redresser et de revenir vers elle sauf qu'elle courait déjà pour s'éloigner.

Elle était à l'aise dans cette forêt. Elle la connaissait bien, mieux que lui et elle devait profiter de cet avantage. Celui du terrain. Alors, elle bifurqua brusquement vers sa gauche et enchaîna les acrobaties pour éviter les remparts naturels de la forêt. Elle haleta, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était arrivée à l'endroit espéré. Elle se tourna et se mit en position défensive.

Ben arriva à son tour, émergeant des branchages, la démarche assurée. Elle se permit de lui transmettre, par la pensée, que cette vision lui plaisait. L'instant ne dura pas car ils commencèrent à enchaîner les coups l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux une manière assez brutale de combattre, peu esthétique mais redoutable. Un peu sauvage aussi, surtout pour elle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des sons au grès de ses attaques. Ils se repoussèrent et s'observèrent de longues secondes, tournant l'un autour de l'autre comme deux animaux affamés.

Nonchalamment, elle éteignit son sabre et le rangea à sa taille. Elle le vit presque fermer les yeux, signe évident qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer. De toute évidence, elle voulait le piéger et il avait raison, s'avoua Rey. Elle avait déjà essayé pas mal de techniques sur lui, de la plus subtile à la plus facile, utilisant leur relation personnelle pour l'aider dans sa victoire. Ben avait horreur lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Le seul point sur lequel elle était d'accord avec lui, était qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien les faiblesses des Chevaliers que les siennes. Ben essayait pourtant, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il avait appris d'eux en les côtoyant. Il allait même jusqu'à lui partager des souvenirs pour qu'elle les comprenne mieux.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée lorsqu'il se redressa et éteignit son sabre. Le sourire de Rey s'effaça. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait : la fin de leur entraînement. Il était trop sérieux pour qu'il s'agisse d'un piège.

« On va arrêter la partie physique pour aujourd'hui. L'heure tourne et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on travaille autre chose avant de repartir. »

Elle grimaça. Ça, c'était le seul point noir de ces dernières semaines, pensa-t-elle. Le temps, qui semblait toujours contre eux ou du moins contre Ben. Ils se voyaient certes plus souvent mais toujours très peu et la situation s'était encore tendue dernièrement. Il semblait accorder une grande partie de son temps libre à leurs entraînements, ce qui en laissait infiniment peu pour le reste. Cette situation la contrariait toujours mais elle abdiqua ne voulant pas se disputer. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Très bien, retournons plus haut. Ça sera plus agréable, trancha Rey. »

Et sans un regard pour lui, elle se mit à traverser la forêt mais, bientôt, elle sentit sa main venir se poser négligemment dans le bas de son dos alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas plus tranquille. Elle le regarda de biais et esquissa un sourire.

/

Ils regagnèrent l'espace habituel, quittant l'ombre et le silence de la forêt pour retrouver la vue panoramique sur la vallée de l'ancien coin d'entraînement de Rey. Elle songea à Altan, cet espace était désormais devenu son coin de jeu préféré. Elle se tourna et observa le profil de Ben.

Il avait eu raison concernant leur enfant. Très récemment, elle avait surpris leur fils à tendre la main et, avec un air concentré, fixer une pierre. Leur enfant cherchait à les imiter. Il avait parfaitement deviné la technique pour faire flotter les pierres mais jusqu'à présent sans succès. De son côté, Rey avait également tenté un rapprochement avec Altan via la Force.

L'unique fois où elle avait pu le percevoir en elle, de la même façon qu'avec Ben, l'avait marquée à jamais. Elle avait été profondément troublée et touchée, elle avait donc profité de rares moments pour essayer à nouveau cette expérience. Sans grand succès non plus, à sa plus grande frustration. Ben était bien évidemment au courant de ses aspirations, l'invitant à lâcher prise et à cesser de le vouloir désespérément, c'était la seule façon d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Instinctivement, elle lui prit la main, échangeant un court regard avec lui avant de lui sourire et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de l'espace et elle se tourna avant de saisir son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. S'il elle s'était faite relativement douce, la réponse que Ben accorda à son baiser se montra plus engagée. Il ouvrit la bouche et approfondit immédiatement leur étreinte. Elle se laissa griser par son désir, laissant leur lien se galvaniser de cet échange.

Elle souffla d'aise avant de reculer légèrement.

« Que souhaites-tu faire désormais ? »

Elle savait sa question à double-sens se rappelant, une nouvelle fois, qu'à leur arrivée ici, il lui avait clairement proposé de s'échauffer ensemble, avec du sexe, avant de partir s'entraîner dans la forêt. Requête qu'elle avait refusée avant d'ajouter, dans un sourire, qu'ils pourraient aussi profiter d'une récompense méritée après leurs efforts. Elle attendait donc qu'il l'invite à lui faire tenir sa promesse.

« Tu as laissé passer ta chance, finit-il par répondre parfaitement conscient de là où elle voulait en venir. Assieds-toi en tailleur, je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle le lâcha, haussant un sourcil déçu avant de s'asseoir comme il lui avait demandé. Elle n'aurait pas été contre enlever ses vêtements, surtout avec toute cette sueur sur elle. Elle aimait être nue dans l'herbe et, en cas de frisson, elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour la réchauffer. Pas cette fois, visiblement.

Il se plaça face à elle, dans la même position, avant de venir saisir ses mains.

« Fais-moi ressentir ta plus grande peur, commença Ben avec sérieux. Pas par notre lien, contente-toi simplement d'y penser très fort. Suffisamment pour que, sans nos capacités, je puisse la percevoir comme tout être un peu sensible à la Force. »

Rey se concentra, resserrant sa prise sur les doigts de Ben. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à ça. Que ce soit maintenant ou jamais. Elle se refusait à imaginer la mort d'Altan ou celle de Ben. Même en pensée, cela la révulsait.

« Je me doutais que c'était ça, avoua Ben.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas utiliser nos capacités pour le savoir ?

-Tu y as pensé trop vite. Les images sont apparues dans mon esprit avant même que je puisse mettre en pause notre lien. Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'aime pas y penser. Pour autant, j'aimerais t'apprendre à la refouler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un puisse exploiter ton esprit pour s'en servir contre toi. Pour te déconcentrer notamment ou pour s'en servir pour te faire du mal.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

-Tu dois apprendre à emmener celui qui cherche à entrer dans ton esprit vers une autre piste. Comme un rebond ou un leurre. Pour cela, tu dois parasiter ta pensée négative par une chose positive. C'est ce que j'étais censé faire lorsque l'on s'est retrouvés dans cette situation lors de ton interrogatoire sur Starkiller. J'ai échoué mais c'était particulier et ça ne doit plus se reproduire. C'est également ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as affronté Snoke.

-Et qui pourrait chercher à entrer dans ma tête hormis toi ? Les Chevaliers n'ont pas cette capacité ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils maîtrisaient la Force mais pas de la même manière que nous, dois-je craindre quelque chose ?

-Je préfère que l'on soit préparés, juste au cas où. Si on y pensait trop fort, si on avait trop peur pour Altan ou pour la vie de l'autre, je crains qu'ils puissent le percevoir. Même légèrement, ça resterait dangereux. Et maintenant qu'on a pris la décision d'être plus offensif, je pense qu'il faut se pencher sur le sujet. La première fois, tu as déployé la connexion sans t'en rendre compte. Heureusement qu'il était blessé et que ça a détourné son attention… enfin, il est mort maintenant. Et lorsque nous avons combattu ensemble, leur peur a été de notre côté. Mais surtout notre concentration, on s'est arrangés instinctivement pour qu'ils ne perçoivent rien mais ça a fonctionné uniquement car tout s'est bien passé, ce jour-là, pour nous.

-Très bien, tu m'as convaincue, avoua Rey soudain anxieuse. Elle sourit, essayant d'oublier cette gêne. Que dois-je faire, professeur ?

-Certainement pas. Loin de moi l'idée de te former, vois plutôt ça comme un désir de ma part de nous protéger, qui nécessite certes un petit entraînement mais je suis persuadé que tu seras naturellement douée. »

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel face au ton employé.

« Maintenant, identifie un souvenir heureux, enfin tout du moins fort, qui bloquera l'accès à ta faille. Donc ta plus grande peur est….

-On ne pourrait pas essayer avec autre chose que ma plus grande peur ? Au moins pour commencer.

-Très bien. Ton souvenir le plus triste alors ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte et à une vitesse affolante, son esprit forma l'image d'elle-même avachie contre un mur des larmes chaudes coulants sur ses joues dans les couloirs de l'Ordre de Ren, le jour où Ben l'avait quittée. L'image était simplement apparue dans son esprit, tel un mirage d'à peine une seconde mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait vue. Et la myriade de sentiments qui allait avec. Il avait pu ressentir toute sa peine, son désespoir profond et elle l'avait senti se crisper autour de ses mains. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« C'est le moment le plus malheureux de toute ton existence à tes yeux ? finit par prononcer Ben après un temps assez long. »

Il ne masquait pas ses sentiments dans leur lien et elle fut troublée par ce qu'elle ressentit émaner de lui.

« Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre, confia Rey dans un chuchotement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse que lorsque je t'ai perdu.

-Je, balbutia Ben troublé, je pensais que, il regarda le sol, je croyais que tu penserais à ton abandon. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. »

Il avait du mal à réaliser que, pour elle, le fait qu'il l'ait quittée eut été plus dur encore que l'abandon par ses parents. Rey repensa à sa technique, au souvenir heureux, et aussitôt elle l'apaisa en repensant à un autre moment de leur passé.

« R2 m'a demandé un jour la toute première fois où j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, commenta Rey en lui faisant tout ressentir par leur lien, et bien c'était là, exactement-là quand tu t'es tourné vers moi. Pendant ce dixième de seconde, je n'avais plus que ça en tête. C'était obsessionnel.

-Dommage que tu aies repris tes esprits alors.

-Peut-être, ne changeons pas l'histoire, je l'aime comme elle est. Et elle sourit.

-On va prendre le problème autrement. Identifions plutôt tes souvenirs les plus heureux. »

Une nouvelle fois, de façon incontrôlée, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle revit immédiatement la naissance d'Altan.

« Oui, pour moi aussi, c'est ce que j'ai de plus fort mais en utilisant ce souvenir tu dévoiles à ton ennemi que tu es mère de famille et que tu aimes ton enfant plus que tout.

-Ok…. Je vois, très mauvaise idée. »

Elle ne contrôla pas non plus sa deuxième pensée et cette fois elle sentit les mains de Ben jouer avec les siennes.

« C'est plutôt flatteur que notre première fois t'ait laissé un souvenir aussi marquant et que tu juges assez puissant pour contrer une invasion ennemie dans ta tête mais…

-Ce n'est pas non plus une chose à lui montrer. Sauf si mon but est de le séduire.

-Le séduire je ne sais pas, mais le distraire à coup sûr. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. Un souvenir heureux, fort mais sans les deux amours de ma vie. C'est fastidieux. Elle souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça tout à coup. Altan et toi êtes liés aux plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie, je n'ai rien d'aussi fort que vous. C'est impensable même inimaginable d'en trouver un autre.

-Je suis persuadé que c'est possible ou alors…

-C'est quoi le tien ? le coupa Rey. Je serais curieuse de savoir. »

Et elle sourit de biais, soudain curieuse d'autant plus que Ben venait de suggérer qu'il ne fallait pas se raccrocher à leur fils ou leur amour pour s'en sortir.

« C'est une métaphore, j'allais y venir justement avant que tu ne me coupes. J'ai retranscrit un souvenir te concernant dans un autre pour en faire un trompe l'œil. La personne observant mon esprit voit la satisfaction d'un jeune Ben Solo réussissant à construire son premier sabre, là où l'adulte que je suis, pense en réalité à la fois où il t'a vue dans cette forêt sur Takodana.

-La fille. Et elle le regarda dans les yeux. A cette époque, j'étais simplement la fille. Tu te demandais qui j'étais. »

Elle joua avec les doigts de Ben, sentant son trouble dans leur lien. Il s'interrogeait sur la façon dont elle avait pu apprendre cette information.

« Pas de toi, de toute évidence. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Disons, elle sourit, que le Capitaine Niga te côtoyait déjà à cette période et qu'il avait remarqué ton intérêt pour la fille en question. Elle passa ses doigts dans ceux de Ben. Il m'en a parlé, m'avouant que c'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu parlé de moi. C'était bien avant que vous vous mettiez d'accord pour bâtir l'Ordre. Mais cet homme a une bonne mémoire.

-Visiblement. Je ne le savais pas si bavard. »

Elle rigola.

« A croire que les gens aiment parler avec moi. Alors, elle pencha la tête soudainement malicieuse, comme ça tu penses à la première fois que tu m'as vue ? C'est, elle fit semblant de réfléchir et s'amusa à reprendre son terme, flatteur. J'aime cette idée. Comment pourrais-je faire pour avoir la même technique ? Tu aurais pu en parler tout de suite.

-Penser à la réparation de ton sabre alors que tu songes à la naissance d'Altan ? demanda Ben ignorant sa réflexion. Je dois y réfléchir, c'est plus difficile que ma première vision de toi à masquer. D'ailleurs, reprit-il après quelques secondes, je suis un peu surpris qu'il s'agisse de ton plus beau souvenir alors que tu t'es plainte de cet accouchement. Elle se renfrogna.

-Bien sûr que sa naissance est mon plus beau souvenir. Une fois qu'il était sorti. L'avant j'aime autant oublier. Plus jamais je ne vous fais confiance sur l'évaluation de la douleur.

-A quel souvenir souhaites-tu penser en attendant ? continua Ben redevenant sérieux. Quel est celui que tu aimerais vraiment utiliser pour te défendre hormis celui-ci ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et, cette fois, prit vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir et l'évidence l'a frappa subitement. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les siennes l'invitant à chercher dans son esprit un souvenir qu'elle essayait de lui cacher tandis qu'elle tentait de l'induire en erreur. Elle se mit à penser à son souvenir mais sans le visualiser clairement, se concentrant uniquement sur la force qu'il pouvait lui apporter, sur toute la puissance qu'il pouvait dégager et sur ce qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir. Elle se laissa submerger, accrochant ses doigts à ceux de Ben et bientôt, elle sentit à nouveau cette chaleur se répandre entre eux.

Depuis leur première expérience lors de la réunion, elle n'avait pas réussi à reproduire cet état de transe, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. La chaleur se fit plus pressante, les englobant totalement alors qu'elle restait concentrée et qu'elle sembla presque oublier la présence de Ben dans sa tête totalement enivrée par ses sensations. Et elle sentit à nouveau sa Force se répandre en lui, fuser à travers elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et inspira une goulée d'air mais ne lâcha pas prise.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Ben quitter les siennes brusquement. Il la détaillait, visiblement stupéfait avant de venir caresser sa cicatrise d'une main.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? J'ai senti… mais il n'alla pas plus loin. A quoi tu pensais ? »

Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir le souvenir qui était venu s'immiscer en elle ? Elle croyait avoir totalement échoué dans l'exercice mais constata que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Tu n'as rien vu ?

-Non et ton esprit était impénétrable. Tu détournais mon attention et je me suis laissé piéger par ce que tu faisais. J'ai senti cette chaleur se répandre en moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça mais c'était tellement plus intense. J'ai eu des picotements sur … »

Il s'arrêta, toujours surpris de ce qui avait pu se passer. Rey n'osa rien dire et ne comptait pas lui avouer le souvenir qu'elle avait utilisé, espérant secrètement qu'il le devinerait par lui-même. Elle le fixa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il conserva le contact quelques secondes avant de le rompre.

« Je crois, commença Ben.

-Qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, je sais. Tu fais toujours la même tête quand tu vas dire ça, finit Rey d'une voix lasse et désabusée. »

Elle lâcha ses mains et se leva, enlevant les brins d'herbes sur sa tenue quand elle sentit le visage de Ben se coller près du sien et que sa bouche effleura son oreille.

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas deviné à quoi tu pensais. »

Elle se tourna légèrement de façon à avoir sa bouche près de la sienne pour lui répondre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il lui saisit la taille. Pourquoi es-tu aussi long à me donner satisfaction ? Il lui lécha le cou. A moi qui me languis de toi et qui n'attends que ça de ta part ? Il détacha ses cheveux. Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose, susurra Rey.

-J'ai horreur que l'on réclame les choses. Il l'embrassa franchement sur la bouche, jouant à aspirer sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Tu dois apprendre la patience.

-Ras-le-bol ! Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Ma patience est à bout ! Je n'en peux plus. Elle frôla sa bouche avant de s'éloigner avec dédain. Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs et cède-moi ! Elle tira sur ses mains pour l'amener près d'elle et se coller à nouveau à lui. »

Elle soupira d'aise quand il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle se sentait toute groggy subitement. Elle aimait quand il l'embrassait presque jusqu'à l'étourdissement de la sorte. Elle voulait se sentir défaillir sous ses baisers et était prête à se laisser faire.

Elle chérissait l'insouciance de ces instants. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi libérés dans leurs actions que depuis ces dernières semaines. Tout était plus simple, plus naturel, inutile de demander la permission, d'attendre pour avoir un baiser. Ils se complétaient enfin parfaitement. Elle avait beau trouver ça incroyablement niais, comme l'avait souligné R2 et Chewie, le fameux sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres, elle se moquait pourtant bien d'agir de la sorte. Avoir la tête dans les nuages avait vraiment du bon.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu la chance d'avoir ce genre de moments aussi détachés, aussi peu sérieux et elle comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au jour où cette guerre finirait par les rattraper. Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou tandis qu'il en faisait de même autour de ses hanches.

« Alors, reprit Rey en le regardant d'un air joueur, quand comptes-tu te décider ? C'est impossible que ce soit si difficile et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche avec volupté. N'est-ce pas ? Et elle haussa un sourcil, la tête penchée en arrière mais le regard perdu dans le sien tandis qu'il approchait son visage.

-Je veux que ce soit spécial.

-Tu m'as déjà prise par surprise la première fois. Et c'était tout à fait spécial. On avait beau être fâchés, tu as pu constater par toi-même à quel point ce souvenir peut me rendre folle. Tu ne nieras pas qu'il a un sacré effet sur moi. J'ai envie que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, juste une fois. Je ne suis pas gourmande, une unique fois me suffira. Enfin, pour l'instant.

-Tu le ressens dans notre lien, il me semble. Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux que tu me le dises. »

Il soutint sa tête, une main posée sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle le regardait sachant parfaitement qu'il ne céderait pas. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à la rendre dingue. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait autant à lui redire de façon spécial. Elle chérissait avec une force non dissimulée l'unique fois où il avait laissé échapper ces mots. De son côté, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait moins de mal à le lui exprimer. Depuis la réouverture de leur lien, elle lui avait redit une fois. Enfin deux, songea Rey si elle comptait réellement le moment où elle avait lâché dans un cri pendant l'amour, absorbée par la passion de l'instant.

Pour autant, elle comprenait la nécessité de ne pas trop le répéter. Bien qu'elle savait ne jamais sans lasser, elle ne voulait rien perdre de la magie de se l'entendre dire. Encore faudrait-il au moins le réentendre une petite fois, s'avoua Rey. Mais Ben avait raison. Il l'exprimait autrement. Ses sentiments pulsaient à l'intérieur de lui, et en elle par ricochet grâce à leur lien.

Et c'était fou de voir l'effet que leur amour avait sur lui. Il conservait un morceau de cette flamme qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'enfin ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés. Elle pensait que cela serait redescendu, elle aurait trouvé ça naturel, mais non elle le percevait toujours. Son soulagement, sa joie de l'avoir près de lui. Et ce bonheur qu'elle sentait chez Ben faisait vibrer tout son corps, comme maintenant tandis qu'il redressait son visage vers le sien pour lui voler un baiser. Elle soupira d'aise quand il la relâcha après de longues secondes.

« Pour qui vas-tu m'abandonner cette fois ? Ou pour quoi ? le questionna-t-elle. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui a été extrêmement court. Normalement cela doit durer à minima une heure, c'était le deal. »

Elle avait exigé une heure lorsqu'il avait parlé de suivre son idée de reprendre leurs entrainements. Bizarrement, maintenant, le risque de se faire surprendre n'était plus entré en jeu. Elle s'en fichait bien, si elle avait exigé une heure, ce qu'elle trouvait relativement court, c'était surtout pour avoir l'assurance de profiter de lui durant 60 minutes de manière régulière. Elle se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, ne voulant plus perdre une minute.

« Que fais-tu ? finit-il par demander entre deux baisers.

-Je profite de mon temps restant, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Je te vois à peine en ce moment, à croire que ton Capitaine, en me sachant désormais dans ta vie, fait tout pour te tenir éloigné le plus possible. J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que je te pervertis ou que je te détourne de tes objectifs.

-Pourquoi croirait-il une chose pareille ?

-Il ignore depuis combien de temps cela dure entre toi et moi… et donc potentiellement que je te déconcentre depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'imagine.

-Certes, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il m'a vu m'absenter à de très nombreuses reprises et il a vu ma chute au sein du Premier Ordre et donc mes concessions face à la Résistance. Elle s'était approchée pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'il me tient pour responsable ?

-Bien sûr que non. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a aidé à monter l'Ordre de Ren. Il se moque de ma vie privée bien qu'il te respecte et semble t'apprécier, ce qui compte c'est notre engagement commun en politique. »

Elle le fit taire en collant sa bouche à la sienne dans un long baiser.

« Je t'abandonne pour personne, je comptais simplement rentrer à l'appartement. J'ai de la mécanique qui m'attend. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise de sa réponse alors elle conserva son ton nonchalant.

« De la mécanique ? Je croyais que tu faisais faire ces choses-là par tes hommes. Je suis bien la seule à encore entretenir mon vaisseau par moi-même. Elle réfléchit. Bien qu'en réalité, il s'agisse du tien.

-Je ne délègue pas les choses essentielles et qui me concernent personnellement, ce qui est le cas ici présent. Elle lui trouva une mine boudeuse par la suite. Le Faucon ne m'a jamais appartenu et je ne le convoite plus. Elle eut, un court instant, un air surpris. Je te laisse donc entretenir ton vaisseau à ta guise.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes bricoler ?

-Tu le sauras bien vite. Encore faut-il que ça marche.

-Tu vas donc me laisser pour de la mécanique ? reprit Rey. C'est un peu vexant.

-Je ne crois pas avoir précisé que tu devais partir. J'ai simplement demandé à ce que l'on rentre.

-Oui, pour t'occuper de mécanique et Rey appuya sur chaque syllabe d'une voix traînante. Alors que je suis là et toute disposée à te satisfaire. Pour une fois que tu n'étais pas obligé de rentrer pour une réunion ou un autre point si vital, elle roula des yeux, tu choisis de ne pas en profiter, tu préfères faire de la mécanique.

-Tu es exigeante.

-Non, simplement j'aimerais davantage profiter de l'homme que j'aime. Déjà que je dois le faire loin de la base, derrière le dos de tous et en secret…. Les moments où nous sommes ensemble sont encore trop rares.

-Je sais. Il prit un air plus sérieux. Mais ça va s'accélérer. J'ai repris contact avec bon nombre de planètes avec qui, à l'époque de mon règne sur le Premier Ordre, j'avais réussi à entretenir de bonnes relations. Ils sont disposés à me suivre si j'ai un plan solide à leur proposer. Visiblement, ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup les manières de Hux mais ils ne portent pas non plus la Résistance et leur, il la regarda, si grande dévotion, dans leurs cœurs. Néanmoins, je me dois de leur montrer qu'il est plus intéressant de traiter avec moi qu'avec le Premier Ordre. Après tout, si moi-même j'arrive à supporter la présence de tes amis, alors ils le pourront.

-Quel est ton plan pour les convaincre ?

-Il me faudra aller dans leur sens et leur proposer un accord gagnant pour eux comme pour nous sinon ils refuseront de venir. Plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chance de faire tomber Hux, cette idée associée à celle de créer une mutinerie géante des Stormtroopers….

-On pourrait faire de gros dégâts, conclut Rey.

-Oui. Le seul point négatif, elle le sentit se tendre sous ses bras, c'est que ça va m'obliger à me tenir éloigné de la base un moment. Je vais devoir me rendre sur chaque planète personnellement pour les convaincre. »

Rey grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de le relâcher, un visage défait et déçu figé sur ses traits.

« As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit il y a cinq minutes à peine ? Je ne te vois déjà pas suffisamment. J'en ai marre de te rejoindre le soir comme une voleuse et de partir au petit matin pour ne pas me faire prendre. Et en journée c'est presque impossible hormis quand on s'entraîne.

-Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas. Je ne suis pas spécialement emballé non plus, sache-le. »

Elle sentit sa déception dans leur lien. Etre loin ne le réjouissait nullement.

« Mais tu as raison, reprit Rey. Ma déception me fait mal réagir. Elle le reprit dans ses bras et échangea, dans un effleurement, un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est nécessaire, plus vite cette guerre prendra fin, plus vite nous pourrons en finir de tout ça et nous serons ensemble sans compromis.

-Tu vois, elle vit un léger sourire apparaître sur ses traits, tu sais être raisonnable. »

Elle le fit taire par un baiser. Elle s'y jeta à corps perdu, s'accrochant à son cou.

/

Assise sur le canapé, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en biais vers Ben, assis à la table, un air concentré et penché sur son sabre qu'il semblait bidouiller avec précision depuis plusieurs longues minutes sous son œil dubitatif. Elle s'était permis un commentaire au début de l'opération, se demandant s'il se penchait enfin sur son aspect esthétique mais le long regard qu'elle obtenu en réponse suffit à retenir les suivants.

Réfrénant sa curiosité, elle se pencha vers Altan et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle se fit une remarque sur la lourdeur de ce dernier qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

« Alors mon trésor, qu'as-tu fait avec oncle Lando aujourd'hui pendant que maman et papa étaient absents ? »

Et son fils, avec des mots parfois hésitants, se mit à lui raconter l'extraordinaire récit de sa journée. Altan était allé visiter les hangars de la Résistance avec Lando qui lui avait montré plein de vaisseaux. Rey connaissait déjà son programme puisque Lando et elle avaient échangé lorsqu'elle était venue récupérer Altan. Lando l'avait rassurée, ils étaient restés dans la partie uniquement accessible par la Résistance et non le grand hangar commun. Le vieux Général était presque devenu aussi parano qu'elle concernant la sécurité de l'enfant.

« Oncle Lando a montré le vaisseau de maman et papa. »

Rey sourit, elle savait qu'il parlait sans le nommer du Faucon, le seul vaisseau auquel Lando aurait pu y attribuer cette caractéristique. Altan était, bien sûr, déjà monté dedans mais il y a suffisamment longtemps pour que sa mémoire d'enfant ait effacé ce souvenir. Elle osa un regard vers Ben mais elle n'observa pas de réaction particulière. Pour elle-même, elle sourit que Lando ait pu le désigner de cette façon à leur enfant.

« Maman te montrera l'intérieur. On ira visiter et si tu es sage, on fera semblant de décoller vers les étoiles toi et moi. »

Elle le prti contre elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Chewie nous accompagnera. Il ne raterait pas les premiers pas de pilote de son petit protégé, ajouta Rey plus pour elle-même que pour Altan. »

Ce dernier cria d'un son aigue mais joyeux pour exiger la présence de R2.

« Oui, il viendra aussi, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement. »

Altan se mit à rigoler, le sourire et l'excitation ne quittèrent plus son petit visage rond avant que Rey ne l'observe descendre de ses cuisses pour courir vers Ben en criant.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Aussitôt, Rey scruta Ben avant de sourire face à sa réaction. Dès qu'Altan s'était approché de lui, il avait cessé son activité, rangeant tout dans un coin de la table avant de se lever et se pencher pour saisir le petit corps et le caler contre le sien.

« Papa, maman va me faire voir les étoiles ! Oncle Lando sera avec nous, Chewie et 2 aussi. »

Il semblait déjà trépigner d'impatience mais Rey savait exactement ce qui allait venir ensuite et elle anticipa la déception future qui allait naturellement venir.

« Tu viendras avec nous ? »

Et voilà, pensa Rey qui échangea un long regard avec Ben avant de se lever et de rejoindre leur duo et de reprendre Altan des bras de Ben pour le mettre dans les siens.

« Mon trésor, maman te l'a déjà dit, papa est très occupé. Et il ne peut te voir qu'ici. Tu te souviens de ce que maman t'a expliqué. »

Elle en avait marre d'embrouiller l'esprit de leur fils de cette façon.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne comprenne rien, laissa-t-elle filtrer entre ses dents. Pour lui tu es son père, sans distinction aucune de lieu ou de personne. Je ne pourrai pas le retenir éternellement, ni éviter une phrase malencontreuse encore très longtemps. Lando m'a déjà dit qu'il lui parlait de toi librement. C'est tout sauf naturel pour lui. Il grandit, ce n'est plus aussi facile qu'avant. »

Elle posa Altan au sol avant de souffler longuement.

« Il finira par le dire. Ou bien on se croisera par inadvertance et tu sais comment il réagit dans ces moment-là, il courra vers toi les bras grands ouverts en hurlant « papa » ! Et cette fois, je serai loin de trouver ça mignon, contrairement à d'habitude.

-Il parle de moi à Lando car il sait qu'il me connaît et le lien qui existe entre lui et moi. Altan est plus timide et moins bavard lorsqu'il connaît moins la personne qui s'adresse à lui.

-Il connaît Finn, Rose et Poe depuis sa naissance. Même s'ils ne les côtoient pas beaucoup, je sais qu'il serait capable d'en parler. Ben, ça me stress. La situation m'est insupportable mais je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour que tout soit révélé. La fin de la guerre doit arriver. En nous associant, nous croyons que la fin était proche et finalement ça traîne ! s'agaça Rey. »

Elle fit quelques pas.

« Pardon, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je sais que tous, nous faisons notre maximum. Je mets donc beaucoup d'espoir dans tes rencontres. Et, elle le fixa, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je dois cesser de paniquer à propos d'Altan. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me confies ton secret pour être aussi serein sur le sujet. »

Elle retourna près du canapé et se laissa tomber bruyamment dessus avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de souffler avec lassitude.

« Au contraire des Chevaliers, si la nouvelle venait à fuiter ici, je sais que la Résistance ne s'attaquerait pas à Altan, voilà pourquoi je suis moins tendu que toi. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Elle laissa éclater un rire sonore.

« Rassure-moi, j'espère que tu plaisantes là ? Si la Résistance venait à savoir que nous sommes les géniteurs d'Altan, même mes plus proches amis comme Finn et Rose auront interdiction de s'en approcher. Il sera condamné à rester enfermé ici pour sa propre sécurité. Comment peux-tu croire que je leur laisserais encore toucher mon enfant ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? demanda Ben.

-Je ne prendrai pas le risque de le savoir. Jamais. Pas quand il s'agit de notre enfant. Ils ne le verront plus de la même façon s'ils savaient. J'ai simplement peur.

-Peur ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je ne veux pas que mes amis d'hier soient mes ennemis de demain. Altan a déjà suffisamment de danger autour de lui en nous ayant comme parents. »

Ben, qui allait s'asseoir près d'elle, s'arrêta brusquement à cette phrase et la regarda avec une rare intensité.

« Tu crois qu'ils pourraient menacer notre fils ?

-Disons, sa voix tremblait, elle était hésitante. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'ils devinent sa filiation, ils le perçoivent comme un danger.

-Le fils d'un monstre qui pourrait suivre les traces de son père. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ta famille a un lourd passif et je pense que beaucoup de résistants, malgré l'amour qu'ils portaient à ta mère, préféraient largement que vous arrêtiez de vous reproduire. »

Il ne répondit rien, soudain songeur.

« J'aime Altan plus que de raison et s'ils découvrent que c'est un Solo, je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Voilà ce qui m'effraie. »

Ben finit par s'asseoir, soudain songeur. Dans leur lien, elle le sentit soudain moins détendu. Elle venait de lui transmettre toutes ses craintes. Sa sérénité avait disparu.

« Tu souhaiterais qu'il reste auprès de l'Ordre de Ren ? Tu as parlé de l'enfermer ici.

-Oui, je pense qu'il serait en sécurité ici. Je vois mal ton armée se retourner contre toi et, elle chercha le bon terme, faire du mal à ton enfant. Ils pourraient même percevoir tout ça comme une victoire. Il haussa un sourcil. Après tout, tu aurais réussi à pervertir le Jedi que je suis. »

Ce fut au tour de Ben de laisser échapper un petit rire ironique.

« Attends qu'il comprenne comment j'en suis venu à bâtir l'Ordre de Ren…. Et ils devineront aisément mes motivations pour m'associer à la Résistance. Je doute qu'ils soient aussi complaisant que mon Capitaine.

-Parlons d'autres choses, le coupa Rey soudainement effrayée.

-Il vaut mieux, conclut Ben. »

/

Rey se tenait face à Ben, Lando à sa droite et un homme de la Résistance à sa gauche. Ben avait la parole, expliquant qu'il allait s'absenter d'ici demain pour rejoindre une planète éloignée, dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom, pour y rencontrer un nouvel allié potentiel.

Poe s'était montré étrangement ravi par cette initiative et l'idée d'agrandir leurs troupes mais le regard qu'il eut ensuite avec Finn, ne lui échappa pas non plus. Elle observa leur échange non verbal et se concentra, attendant ce qui allait en ressortir. Ces deux-là semblaient préparer quelque chose.

« Nous sommes carrément en phase avec cette idée, débuta Poe. Si des peuples sont prêts à nous suivre, alors il faut creuser dans cette voie. Mais, il laissa volontairement passer quelques secondes, étant donné que s'ils nous rejoignent, ils s'allient à la fois à vous mais aussi à nous, la Résistance, j'aimerais qu'un émissaire se joigne avec vous pour cette mission. »

Rey ne sut dire si tout son corps se figea à cette demande ou bien, au contraire, si son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle réfréna le cri qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche et s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration et un ton très calme avant d'intervenir, coupant, de justesse, la parole à Finn.

« Je suis volontaire, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle se força à être posé. Je peux me joindre à la mission de l'Ordre de Ren. Je pense que mes capacités de Jedi pourraient être utiles pour tirer au clair les intentions éventuelles de cet allié, m'assurer que celles qu'il aurait envers la Résistance soient bien les mêmes que celles envers l'Ordre. »

A la fin de son discours, elle aurait juré voir un petit sourire passer, l'espace d'une seconde, sur la bouche de Ben. Elle observa les visages de Finn et Poe, elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu dans leurs têtes. Pour autant, Poe ne protesta pas et finit par acquiescer. Elle eut du mal à cacher l'euphorie que provoqua en elle son accord. Elle se retint, se contenta d'un sourire courtois pour Poe, espérant aussi que cette mission pourrait permettre de briser la glace entre eux. La situation était toujours extrêmement tendue entre eux. Il avait déclaré ne plus lui faire confiance, pourtant, elle nota qu'il en faisait preuve en la laissant y aller. Elle souffla, rassurée, avant de se retenir de sourire.

Sa soudaine bonne humeur n'échappa ni à Lando, ni à Chewie qui la regardèrent avec insistance un petit moment. Elle avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter sur l'opportunité quand Poe avait suggéré qu'un membre de la Résistance devait se joindre à l'expédition. Certes, elle devrait laisser Altan mais il serait entre de bonnes mains et elle, elle profiterait de partir en mission avec Ben.

Dans leur lien, elle sentit l'amusement que sa réaction spontanée avait créé chez Ben. Elle tâtonna s'assurant qu'il était réellement content de la savoir à ses côtés.

« Tu en doutais ? la questionna-t-il dans un échange mental.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… lui répondit-elle avec nonchalance.

-Je suis toujours fasciné par ta capacité à bondir de la sorte quand une situation tourne à ton intérêt. Et non, impose-toi quand tu veux. Le voyage n'en sera que plus intéressant. Prévois de faire tes exercices d'ici demain. Je compte bien profiter de ton initiative... »

Elle ne put réfréner un sourire. Elle se languissait déjà de ce voyage et souffla de contentement en s'imaginant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver à lui faire qui nécessitait une telle préparation de sa part.


	65. Partie 7 - Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous :)**

 **Un immense merci pour vos retours sur ce début de partie 7 ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Chapitre 2**

La salle se vida mais Rey ne bougea pas. Elle savait que Poe et Finn allaient demander à lui parler. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert la bouche pour se porter volontaire, alors, elle ne quitta pas la salle.

Comme attendu, ils se rapprochèrent d'elle très vite. Finn lui adressa un sourire mais Rey n'y répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Poe et attendait un commentaire de sa part. Durant le mois écoulé, ils s'étaient à peine parlés, s'évitant royalement dès que cela était possible. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation mais elle n'arrivait pour autant, pas à faire le premier pas vers son ami et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle inspira un grand coup et attendit donc. Ce fut Finn qui prit finalement les devants.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? Il les regarda tour à tour. Franchement ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour se battre entre nous ? Vous feriez mieux de faire la paix. On sait tous que vous ne pourrez pas rester fâchés éternellement. »

Elle ne bougea pas et il ne dit rien ce qui sembla exaspérer Finn.

« Rey a eu un petit moment d'égarement le mois dernier. Fatigue, stress, elle a reconnu avoir mal agi et s'en est excusée. De plus, depuis les dernières semaines, elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Il se tourna vers Poe. Elle a repris un entraînement intensif, semble plus concentrée et elle sourit de nouveau. Poe, on peut tous avoir un instant de faiblesse à un moment donné. Même la plus forte d'entre nous. Elle a eu le courage de l'admettre. »

Il se retourna ensuite vers elle. Rey comprit qu'il allait maintenant prendre la défense de Poe, mais elle s'attarda néanmoins à réfléchir aux paroles de Finn.

« Poe est un général accompli, passionné et un tantinet grognon quand tout ne va pas dans son sens mais, Finn avait volontairement accentué le mot, il sait reconnaître les bons éléments qui sont dans son équipe. Il est prêt à beaucoup pour ses amis même s'il s'emporte facilement quand il a peur pour eux. Lui aussi peut se montrer épuisé par la situation et le poids des responsabilités qui pèse sur ses épaules. Il gère toute une rébellion, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours et il a besoin de pouvoir compter sur les siens. »

Il les regarda tour à tour.

« Et vous m'ignorez dans cette histoire, ajouta Finn en plaisantant. Vous n'êtes que deux égoïstes qui oublient que je me trouve au milieu. Je suis ami avec chacun de vous et c'est insupportable de vous voir agir de la sorte alors qu'on pourrait reformer notre trio. L'ami en question vous demande de faire un effort, pour lui, pour vous et pour toute la Résistance. Je sais, malgré ce qui a pu être dit, que vous avez confiance l'un envers l'autre et que vous vous connaissez. »

Rey et Poe échangèrent un regard. Elle se rappela l'instant où elle avait dit à Poe qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait, elle le pensait toujours. Ce fait ne changerait pas. Au sujet de la confiance, ils n'étaient pas prêts à refaire encore ce pas ensemble. Etrangement, ils pourraient se confier leur vie mais sur d'autres sujets, ils se montreraient toujours méfiants.

« Tu nous feras un rapport complet à ton retour, trancha Poe. On a besoin de savoir s'il manigance quelque chose.

-Je ne compte pas te servir d'espionne. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, charge quelqu'un de le faire mais pas moi. Je me contenterai de ce que j'ai dit à la réunion. Que la Résistance ne soit pas mise en danger par cette alliance et, d'une certaine façon, si tu le souhaites, de vérifier que les intentions de l'Ordre de Ren soient légitimes. Mais rien de plus. Sinon, il te fallait refuser ma candidature à cette mission.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-Je n'ai rien imposé du tout. Je me suis portée volontaire. Tu pouvais laisser Finn y aller, comme cela semblait être votre idée. Je ne force rien mais j'avais juste envie d'y aller, je le reconnais, admit volontiers Rey. »

Poe passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de laisser un rire s'échapper dans un souffle. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Vas-y ! Bien au contraire, c'est même mieux que ce soit toi qui y aille. Je dois bien l'admettre. Il se tourna vers Finn. Désolé vieux mais elle a raison, ses pouvoirs Jedi pourront nous aider à y voir plus clair. Rey esquissa un vague sourire. Je te demande juste de rester méfiante, on ne sait jamais.

-Je le serai. »

Et Poe les laissa. Finn s'approcha d'elle.

« Bon, c'est déjà un premier pas. On ne peut pas dire que c'est l'amour fou entre vous mais on progresse ! Vous êtes épuisants. Tu t'es entraînée aujourd'hui ? »

Elle finit par arrêter de regarder l'endroit par lequel Poe était parti pour se concentrer enfin sur son ami.

« Oui, j'ai bien travaillé. »

/

« Tu sais, elle approche sa bouche de la sienne, je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on voyage ensemble toi et moi. J'espère que tu es un bon compagnon de voyage… et que je n'aurais pas à me battre pour la chambre et choisir mon lit. C'est toujours agaçant, y en a toujours un qui ne veut pas laisser la meilleure place. Ça créé des tensions inutiles, elle pencha la tête, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Ca va se régler vite, trancha Ben.

-Ah oui ? répondit naïvement Rey, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, il la saisit par les hanches et la hissa autour de sa taille avec souplesse. Il n'y a qu'un lit assez grand pour nous accueillir tous les deux. »

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je vais te faire visiter les lieux. Il entra dans leur chambre. Tu sembles particulièrement inquiète sur la qualité de ton couchage. Elle acquiesça. Je t'assure que c'est très confortable et que le service est tout compris. »

Il la lâcha sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle se redressa légèrement, les coudes enfoncés sur le matelas et le regard envieux tandis qu'il dégrafa le haut de sa tenue en se penchant sur elle. D'un geste, il ouvrit ses cuisses, pour s'y faufiler. Elle avait les jambes pliées, les pieds sur le matelas et elle le laissa s'installer sur elle, se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Elle posa subitement une main sur son torse, le repoussant.

« J'ai comme l'étrange impression de déjà connaître cet endroit, mima Rey en réfléchissant. Cette chambre me parle, je crois avoir d'agréables souvenirs ici.

-Tu crois ? »

Elle sourit. Elle aimait ça, jouer avec lui de la sorte mais il redevint presque aussitôt moins taquin.

« Tu auras tes propres quartiers pour la mission. Je suis dans l'obligation de t'en donner même si tu n'iras pas. Le Capitaine Niga doit déjà être en train de s'en charger.

-Alors dans ce cas, ça sera à moi de te faire visiter ? Elle sourit et fit mine de regarder autour d'elle. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Dans tous les cas, je ne compte pas m'y attarder même si j'espère avoir l'occasion d'y créer d'autres souvenirs. »

Il l'embrassa. Dans leur lien, elle sentait qu'il était très satisfait de son idée de partir avec lui. Il se réjouissait autant qu'elle de bénéficier d'un temps privilégié tous les deux, malgré que ce soit dans le cadre d'une mission tout à fait officielle.

Il se mit à la lécher et à embrasser chaque morceau de peau qui lui était accessible. Ils étaient seuls, elle pouvait se permettre de faire autant de bruit qu'elle le souhaitait. Altan ne dormait pas dans la pièce d'à côté, cette fois. Elle laissa échapper des sons gutturaux.

« Hummm, elle avait son visage entre ses mains et les yeux clos, j'ai hâte de te voir en action. En homme politique mais pas avec la Résistance. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça pouvait bien donner car je me doute que ça doit être différent. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de gémir.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu penser. Je sais que ton imagination peut être sans limite, répondit Ben le souffle un peu court avant de se remettre à l'embrasser sur le haut des seins. »

Elle aimait sentir les draps se froisser sous leurs corps. Ils étaient encore parfaitement habillés mais elle aimait leurs préliminaires.

« Si nous sommes heureux d'avoir ce moment ensemble, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde partage notre enthousiasme, laissa échapper Rey tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

-Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me parler de tes amis résistants maintenant ? »

Elle l'attira vers elle et le fit taire avant de reprendre.

« Mais non… que vas-tu imaginer ? Je parlais d'Altan. On va devoir être absents tous les deux et pour plus d'une journée à mon avis. Nos dernières missions, ce n'est pas si vieux, ça fait un peu rapproché pour lui.

-Je ne compte pas le cacher dans la soute si c'est ce à quoi tu pouvais penser. Il est petit mais tout de même, son départ ne passerait pas inaperçu surtout qu'officiellement je ne connais pas son existence et cette mission, il l'embrassa, ce n'est pas des vacances en famille non plus.

-Dans la soute ? Elle lui aspira sa lèvre avant de rire. Moi, j'ai le droit de partager tes appartements et tu envoies notre enfant dans la soute. Le pauvre, elle ria à nouveau, heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas entendu. Tu devrais avoir honte.

-Crois-moi, cet enfant n'est pas le plus à plaindre de la Galaxie. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement à l'emmener ?

-Non, je sais que c'est impossible. Je suppose que Lando va se proposer de garder un œil sur lui durant notre absence. Ça me rassure et Chewie ne nous accompagne pas non plus. J'admets néanmoins que sa présence aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Il va nous falloir penser à son… »

Elle s'arrêta, savourant le contact de la main de Ben qui s'était faufilée sur son ventre. A travers leur lien, elle ressentit la douceur de sa propre peau. Elle sourit quand elle lut dans son esprit qu'il avait simplement envie de la câliner. Elle inspira avant de tendre sa bouche pour l'embrasser et de saisir ses doigts pour décaler sa main.

« Maman ! »

Et le cri fut suivi d'un grognement de wookie et d'un bipement de droïde.

« Dommage, murmura Rey dans le creux de son oreille. J'aime quand tu te comportes de la sorte. »

Elle vit Ben ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par leur fils qui fit une entrée en trombe dans la chambre. Elle sourit et se releva doucement, se mettant sur les coudes, Ben toujours avachi sur elle. Altan semblait parfaitement inconscient qu'il venait de les déranger et leur position, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne sembla pas non plus l'arrêter car il sauta sur le lit pour s'asseoir près d'eux.

Ben roula finalement sur le côté, se laissant tomber près d'elle, allongé sur le dos avant de mettre un bras sur sa tête. Rey se tourna vers Altan qui réclamait avec de grands yeux son attention tandis que, de sa main droite, elle se mit à jouer négligemment avec les cheveux de Ben. Elle aimait le toucher d'une façon aussi simple, avec habitude et une tendresse naturelle.

« Que veux-tu me demander ? finit par céder Rey qui connaissait par cœur les mimiques de son fils. »

Ce dernier entra dans une longue explication pour finalement lui demander quand ils iraient voir les étoiles.

« Je t'ai prévenue, articula Ben à travers son bras, tu as émis cette idée maintenant il ne va plus te lâcher avec ça. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il est coriace quand il veut quelque chose.

-On se demande de qui il tient ça, chuchota Rey en se tournant vers lui malgré qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

-Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance sans pour autant enlever son bras. Va avec lui maintenant. Ça atténuera sans doute un peu sa peine quand on lui dira. »

Elle se coucha, s'installant près de lui mais la tête reposant dans sa main. Elle inspira longuement avant de saisir délicatement son bras et le faire retomber de l'autre côté. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Il est loin le temps des câlins, plaisanta Rey. Que fais-tu de ta leçon sur le fait de ne pas tout céder aux demandes d'Altan ? »

Il ne réagit pas, ce qui l'inquiéta. Dans leur lien, elle perçut soudainement quelque chose qui lui avait échappé depuis leur arrivée ici. Non seulement Ben n'était pas rasé de près mais elle vit aussi des cernes sous ses yeux. Sa fatigue la frappa brutalement dans leur lien. Sa main recommença à jouer dans ses cheveux avant de s'attarder sur son front où elle se pencha pour y déposer un baiser.

« Profite de notre absence pour dormir. J'ai l'impression que quand je ne passe pas mes nuits ici, tu ne dors pas beaucoup. Je me trompe ? »

Mais elle connaissait la réponse à sa question. Rey réalisa qu'il devait, quand il était seul, probablement rattraper le travail en retard qu'il prenait lorsqu'elle dormait ici. Elle avait un sommeil plutôt lourd, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait la chance d'être à ses côtés. Son corps semblait vouloir s'éterniser avec lui le plus longtemps possible et elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Profiter de son corps chaud était une bénédiction.

Elle pencha son visage au-dessus du sien et posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres mais Altan commençait à s'impatienter et tira sur sa manche.

« Allez viens mon trésor, maman va t'emmener dans les étoiles à défaut que ton père lui en fasse voir. »

Elle se leva et commença à partir mais se précipita vers le lit, se jetant en travers avant de se retrouver près du visage de Ben.

« Franchement, au lieu de t'épuiser à me câliner, tu aurais mieux fait de t'endormir tout de suite. Elle mit ses lèvres sur sa joue. Bonne nuit Ben. »

Elle sentit sa main remonter de son cou à sa nuque pour la retenir mais elle finit par partir.

/

« Maman, c'est quoi ? »

Altan était assis sur ses genoux, les yeux ouverts avec exagération et tous les sens en alerte. La jauge de sa curiosité devait être à 200%. Rey sourit, attendrie. Il jouait avec quelques instruments du Faucon, se relevant même parfois, ses petits pieds posés sur ses cuisses pour se mettre debout et atteindre les boutons les plus hauts avec une bouche formant un « o » parfait et un regard fasciné.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre.

« Ça, ça sert à parcourir très vite les étoiles. Quand on l'actionne, nous sommes entourés d'une belle lumière bleue. On essaiera un jour, quand tu seras plus grand. »

Altan continua à toucher à plein de boutons quand Rey entendit toussoter derrière elle. Elle se retourna et esquissa un beau sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut Lando.

« On m'a rapporté que le Faucon s'était trouvé un nouveau pilote. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille vérifier ça par moi-même.

-Je vous rassure, il est approuvé par le duo pilote et co-pilote officiel. Chewie vous a dit qu'on se trouvait ici ? »

Lando acquiesça avec un sourire avant de s'avancer vers eux. Altan sembla enfin remarquer son arrivée lorsqu'il se tourna. A nouveau debout sur les cuisses de Rey, il cria « Tonton Lando ! » et tendit instinctivement ses bras dans sa direction. Rey souffla, elle avait déjà répété à son fils une bonne centaine de fois que Lando ne pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais les problèmes de dos du Général ne semblaient pas atteindre la volonté de l'enfant.

« Il finira par comprendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Je plaide non coupable. Pour moi, il devient vraiment lourd quand je le porte longtemps mais vu que Ben le soulève comme une plume et qu'il le prend dans ses bras à la moindre occasion… il réclame. Pour quelqu'un qui me dit de ne pas céder à tous ses caprices… avant de sourire avec sincérité et de laisser échapper un petit rire. Alors, que pensez-vous du petit nouveau à bord ?

-Que ça a un air de déjà-vu. Lando eut un sourire en coin et cette flamme qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant dans ses yeux. Je ne doute pas de son potentiel futur. Après tout, il a ça dans le sang. Côté paternel et maternel. Poe a déjà vanté tes talents de pilote. Venant de sa part, c'est un sacré compliment. »

Rey perdit son sourire et fit se rasseoir Altan sur ses cuisses pour plus de stabilité. Elle souffla, sachant pertinemment ce que Lando essayait de faire.

« Il n'a pas dû le faire dernièrement alors, finit-elle par répliquer avec une pointe d'amertume. »

Lando s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le siège près du sien en le regardant avec attention.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la suite ? demanda-t-il sans aucune retenue. Tu dois t'assurer dès maintenant d'avoir le soutien de tes amis quand ça finira par arriver. »

La révélation, pensa Rey.

« Rester éloignée de Poe n'est pas dans tes intérêts, continua Lando. Je comprends qu'il t'en veuille, à sa place j'aurais aussi été perdu mais je sais aussi que j'ai ma part de responsabilité sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Ca n'aurait rien changé, quand vous êtes arrivé, j'étais en train de le fuir. Je ne comptais pas m'expliquer ce soir-là. Et je crois que sa confiance en moi était déjà un peu ébranlée.

-Tu penses qu'il suspecte quelque chose ?

-Non, ou du moins pas de cette nature mais je sais qu'il sent qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Il a un bon instinct et moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souligna Lando.

-Non, je sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le demandez et que je n'y réponds pas. Cependant, je pense que, par la force des choses, la vérité se fera savoir plus vite que ce que nous l'avions envisagé Ben et moi. »

Elle regarda dans le vide quelques secondes.

« Très bien mais ça ne règle pas la question de Poe. Vous êtes de bons amis tous les deux et je ne crois pas que cette situation te convienne. Profite de cette mission pour regagner sa confiance et son amitié. Je pense qu'il n'attend que ça également et qu'il a pris ton enthousiasme débordant à y aller pour un geste de réconciliation de ta part.

-Vous croyez ? Sincèrement ce n'était pas le but, inutile de nier pensa Rey, mais si ça peut aider alors je reconnais que vous avez parfaitement raison.

-Essaie donc de rester concentrée un minimum sur cette mission, lui dit-il avec une certaine taquinerie.

-Je suis un Jedi très professionnel quand la situation l'exige. Elle sourit. A ce propos, accepteriez-vous …

-Bien sûr. Chewie ne vous accompagne pas à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'emmènes que R2 donc nous veillerons sur Altan ensemble. D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que je m'estime chanceux d'avoir su gagner ton respect et ta confiance. Je sais qu'au sein de la Résistance, le temps que je passe avec ton fils a surpris. Habituellement, tu te montrais très réservée à le confier, même à ton meilleur ami Finn.

-Disons que je ne voulais pas que les gens s'imaginent des choses… mais surtout Altan a un père, une famille et je ne pouvais pas prendre ça à Ben et je ne le voulais pas non plus.

-Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agissait du bon choix à faire ?

-Comment cela ?

-Etre autant dans la réserve avec ton enfant. La Résistance, tes amis, ils auraient tous pu être des oncles et des tantes pour lui. Créer des liens plus forts avec Altan, cela aurait aidé pour la suite.

-Je sais mais je ne le voulais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Altan a déjà sa famille. »

Lando n'insista pas mais Rey reconnut un fond de vérité dans ses propos. Elle aurait pu inclure son fils davantage dans la vie de la Résistance, elle l'avait, en quelque sorte, jalousement gardé pour elle. Pour eux. Sans compter le manque de confiance qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle avait récemment évoqué à Ben. Lando les laissa profiter après ça et Rey resta encore un moment dans le vaisseau à montrer toutes sortes de choses à son fils. Ils finirent par redescendre et alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la rampe, en levant les yeux, elle aperçut Finn. Elle resserra sa main sur celle d'Altan pour l'aider à finir de descendre avant de lui renvoyer son sourire.

« Vous avez fait une petite visite ?

-Oui. La prochaine fois, je pense qu'on décollera et qu'on ira faire un petit tour si je peux me permettre cette fantaisie.

-Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ?

-Le vaisseau est à moi mais pas le carburant qui se trouve dedans. Depuis ce qui s'est passé au moment de Crait, on est plus regardant sur ce genre de chose. Je ne pense pas que mon Général approuverait.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec Poe !

-Pas du tout. J'ai bien entendu ton message tout à l'heure et je vais essayer de faire des efforts mais... »

Elle s'arrêta quand Altan lui lâcha la main subitement et qu'il se mit à courir en hurlant de joie. Son cœur s'arrêta et aussitôt elle se pencha le suivant du regard pour vérifier ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez lui. Elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnut Rose. Elle savait que son fils l'appréciait. Elle souffla, elle avait vraiment eu peur l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Finn pour qui sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue.

-Oui, j'ai cru… ça me fait peur quand il se met à réagir de la sorte. J'ai toujours la crainte qu'il se fasse mal ou que quelqu'un ne le voit pas. Il y a de l'activité ici, c'est dangereux pour lui. Il est petit.

-Tu as raison, il faut faire attention.

-Je vais devoir rentrer. Le départ est prévu pour bientôt et je dois encore me préparer et expliquer la situation à ce petit garçon.

-On veillera sur lui.

-Je n'en doute pas. Chewie et Lando restent ici, je sais qu'ils prendront soin de lui, avoua Rey mais elle remarqua la mimique de Finn.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur lui ?

-On a simplement parlé. Le fait qu'il ait été proche de Leia et de Han a sûrement fini par jouer. Au final, j'ai juste appris à le connaître. »

Finn l'a crue mais elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait. Elle finit par le laisser, récupéra Altan et entra dans sa chambre où elle retrouva R2 et Chewie. Son fils cria et se mit à raconter, comme il le pouvait, sa visite du Faucon sous les oreilles attentives de ses amis.

Elle profita de cette discussion pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit une seconde et se mit à réfléchir. Depuis quelques jours, cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Elle commença à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche et l'eau qui coula sur son corps emmena avec elle ses craintes. Elle devait avoir confiance en l'avenir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle enfila sa tenue. Elle avait opté pour une robe crème, resserrée à la taille avec un col haut et de légères épaulettes plus foncées. Ben avait parlé d'un climat chaud lorsqu'il avait évoqué la planète alors, par réflexe, elle passa des bandes autour de ses bras avant de se mettre à se coiffer. Elle avait modernisé sa traditionnelle coupe de trois chignons, y ajoutant de la fantaisie. Se jugeant prête, elle sortit enfin.

Il lui restait encore à prévenir Altan de leur départ.

/

Rey se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs de l'immense vaisseau amiral. Elle venait de quitter ses quartiers, même dans ses pensées, cela lui faisait toujours drôle de dire une telle chose. Elle sourit encore en revoyant la tête du Capitaine Niga lorsqu'il lui avait présenté sa chambre. Inutile d'être Jedi pour lire à travers les traits de l'homme le fait qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'elle n'y passerait que très peu de temps.

Pour autant, elle avait tenu à y prendre ses marques, juste au cas où. Le vaisseau était plein à craquer au contraire des instants où il stationnait à la base de la Résistance. Elle ne pourrait donc plus se rendre aussi facilement aux appartements de Ben sans se faire voir, d'autant plus que ces derniers étaient situés au niveau le plus élevé et qu'hormis ses quartiers privés, il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre de très utile à cet étage. Elle devrait se montrer vigilante lorsqu'elle prendrait le turboascenseur l'y menant.

Elle entra dans la vaste salle des opérations. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers le Capitaine, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça va commencer à devenir une habitude de nous voir aux commandes ensemble, plaisanta Rey.

-Effectivement, vous êtes bien la seule à vous rendre jusqu'ici. Le Seigneur Ren ne vient quasiment jamais. La plupart du temps il reste à étudier notre planète d'accueil plutôt qu'à admirer le voyage en hyperespace. »

Sur ces mots, comme pour le contredire, Ben fit son apparition par la même porte qu'elle venait d'emprunter i peine trente secondes.

« Mais bon, reprit le Capitaine, tout est amené à changer visiblement. Je l'avais déjà remarqué.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Rey en se tournant vers lui tandis qu'elle regardait Ben au loin en train de discuter avec un officier.

-Qu'il agit différemment quand vous êtes dans les parages. »

Rey se focalisa à nouveau sur le Capitaine, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

« Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? finit-elle par demander sur le ton de l'humour.

-Pour être tout à fait transparent, je me pose encore la question. »

Elle laissa un rire franc éclater dans la salle, ce qui attira l'attention de Ben sur elle ainsi que d'autres regards curieux. Elle n'avait pu retenir sa spontanéité face à la réponse laconique de l'homme face à elle.

« Capitaine, je vous en conjure, ne perdez jamais votre franchise. C'est rafraîchissant dans l'armée ! le complimenta Rey. Bien que, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui vous a fait dire une telle chose. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire… »

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin car le principal concerné s'approcha de leur si charmant duo. Elle reprit une posture plus sérieuse, n'oubliant pas qu'ils étaient en public et qu'ils avaient un rang à tenir.

« Vous ne m'avez rien dit de très précis sur la planète où nous nous rendons ? Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? le questionna Rey sur un ton formel qu'elle n'avait encore jamais employé avec lui. »

S'il ne se formalisait pas du ton, dans leur lien, elle perçut que le vouvoiement l'avait profondément troublé. Il lui rappela donc que même à l'époque où ils étaient ennemis, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le tutoyer. Toujours en privé, lui répondit-elle. Ce à quoi il répliqua que cela était normal, personne ne les avait vraiment vu discuter avant. Leur petit échange après Felucia ne comptait pas, personne n'ayant pu les entendre. Elle osa donc ensuite lui demander si elle avait le droit de l'appeler Ben. Elle n'écouta même pas sa réponse, ignorant nullement ce qu'il avait pu mentalement lui dire.

« Je vous écoute. »

Et Rey les regarda lui et le Capitaine, marquant ainsi qu'elle leur parlait à eux deux. Elle le tutoierait à l'avenir si c'est ce qu'il désirait.

« Largement oui, répondit Ben dans sa tête. Bien que si tu vas sur le chemin du désir… il y en d'autres nettement plus intéressants. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais tenu le vouvoiement très longtemps. Nous ne sommes pas habitués. »

Elle acquiesça avant de les fixer. Elle tenait vraiment à en savoir plus sur leur destination.

« Si tu écoutais les réunions, tu ne serais pas obligée de poser la question, continua-t-il mentalement. »

Elle aurait aimé le fusiller du regard pour sa remarque mais elle se retint.

« Notre destination va te plaire, commença Ben à haute voix. Rey pensa que lui ne s'était pas formalisé du vouvoiement, ni de la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle. Il s'agit d'une planète avec un climat aride, la seule information que tu sembles avoir retenue. Elle frissonna au regard qu'il lui lança ensuite. Il aimait visiblement beaucoup sa tenue qui lui inspira une pensée qu'elle perçut très bien à travers leur lien. Pour ne pas dire désertique, reprit Ben, mais avec une réputation semblable à celle de Jakku. »

Elle fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, mais elle choisit de lui répondre mentalement.

« J'aurais peut-être dû récupérer mes habits de pilleuse pour passer inaperçue, le provoqua-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il la détestait. Il lui avait souligné, il y a longtemps, qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien là-dedans.

-Ta tenue est très adaptée, crois-moi. Bien que pour moi tu es toujours trop habillée. »

Elle baissa les yeux pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se plaça près du Capitaine et regarda la console mais continua leur petite discussion mentale.

« J'aimerais te parler. Juste tous les deux. »

D'un regard, il l'invita à le suivre et ils se mirent à traverser les couloirs ensemble. Elle savait qu'elle avait du temps, le trajet était encore long.

« Partir pour cette mission m'a rappelé quelque chose dont je voulais m'entretenir avec toi mais que je n'avais pas osé aborder avant aujourd'hui.

-Dis-moi.

-Lors de notre dernière mission, sur cette horrible planète, j'avais, elle hésita, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à te percevoir. Pour ne pas dire que je t'avais presque perdu. Du moins, pour toute la période avant que je ne saute du vaisseau pour te rejoindre mais même-là j'ai dû me faire violence, et en quelque sorte me transcender, pour réussir à te trouver. Il ne m'a pas semblé que tu aies éprouvé les mêmes difficultés que moi ce jour-là.

-C'est étrange effectivement. De mon côté, je te sentais.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu savais que j'avais quitté le vaisseau, tu me l'as reproché. Mais ça n'explique pas cette anomalie. Je pensais que c'était lié à la planète mais je faisais visiblement fausse route. Ça semble venir, elle inspira, de moi. »

Elle regarda dans le vide quelques secondes, comme si cela semblait confirmer une réflexion qu'elle s'était déjà faite dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que ça l'a refait ? Tu t'es sentie à nouveau bizarre après ça ? s'inquiéta Ben.

-Non. Tout est de nouveau normal. Je te perçois bien, très bien même. J'ai même l'impression que ça s'est affiné ou alors que je me noie complètement dans notre lien. Je ne sais plus. Ça m'avait inquiété mais tu as raison ça ne s'est plus reproduit, ça ne devait pas être important. »

Il acquiesça mais garda un trait soucieux qu'il ne réussit pas à lui masquer totalement. De la même façon qu'elle ne lui dit pas tout.

« J'ai une autre question, commença Rey pour dévier de sujet et elle sut qu'il perçut son appréhension bien qu'ils continuaient tous deux à marcher. Il m'a vue, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jour-là, je suis sûre qu'il m'a aperçue et que tu as dû lui dire à ce moment précis. A lui, tu t'es senti obligé de te justifier mais pas auprès de tes autres hommes. Ils se doutent tous de quelque chose… et c'est entièrement à cause de moi.

-Tu ne vas pas encore dire que je…

-Laisse-moi terminer. C'est de ma faute et je pourrais avoir peur des conséquences mais, je crois, que si j'avais dû avoir peur, les faits auraient été différents. Personne n'a rien dit. Tes hommes te respectent et ils n'ont pas essayé de s'en servir contre toi, ni à chercher ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre toi et moi. »

Avec douceur, elle se pencha vers lui et unit ses lèvres aux siennes avant de reprendre une distance convenable mais elle s'était tout de même arrêtée et avait plongé son regard sur lui, attendant qu'il confirme ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Bien sûr qu'il t'a vue, reconnut Ben, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'organiser le hangar et tu as couru dès ta sortie du vaisseau pour me rejoindre. Il inspira. Je pense même que certains t'ont vu repartir dans un état second. Le Capitaine me connaît suffisamment pour avoir déduit la proximité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous mais pas mes hommes. J'ai perçu en eux le fait qu'ils croyaient que j'avais échoué à te faire passer de notre côté. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux à l'époque. Il inspira une nouvelle fois. J'ai dû lui dire certaines choses à ce moment-là, effectivement. Pourquoi m'interroges-tu là-dessus maintenant ? On ne va pas se disputer à nouveau sur le fait que j'aurais pu t'en informer que j'avais mis au courant mon Capitaine…

-Non, ce n'était pas l'objectif. Disons que j'avais toujours laissé cette question en suspens et que, plusieurs fois, j'ai été amenée à y repenser. A m'interroger si ce jour-là, au sein de ta base alors que j'étais venue t'avouer mes sentiments, tes hommes s'étaient demandés pourquoi j'avais pu me trouver en pleurs chez mon ennemi. Je tenais simplement à saluer leur loyauté. Cette erreur aurait pu nous coûter beaucoup.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je préfère leur laisser croire que je cherche à t'attirer de mon côté. Ça pouvait également expliquer ma soudaine envie de me rapprocher de la Résistance, bien que je n'avais pas espéré une telle entente entre nos deux camps.

-Tu n'es pas le seul que ça surprend, avoua Rey. Les tiens et les miens, hormis au niveau du commandement, s'entendent étrangement bien.

-Tu as raison et ton intervention m'a évité d'avoir un espion dans mon entreprise de me rapprocher d'alliés, rebondit Ben pour en revenir à leur situation actuelle. De toute évidence, c'était ce à quoi s'attendait tes amis Finn et Poe. Je suppose qu'ils t'ont demandé de leur faire un rapport complet à notre retour. »

Elle déglutit.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, elle le regarda, mes rapports avec Poe ne sont pas au beau fixe. Je crois que, quoi qu'il en dise, ça lui a beaucoup coûté de me demander de venir le voir à son retour et que ce soit moi qui soit avec toi sur cette mission.

-Ils se méfient toujours autant. Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

-Bien qu'ils apprécièrent réellement ton idée d'accroître notre force…. Je crois qu'ils pensent que c'est pour t'en servir contre nous. Nous n'en avons pas parlé mais, à mon avis, à leurs yeux tu te renforces Ben. Tu sembles agir comme ils l'attendent. Ils ignorent tout de ton désir de tout abandonner pour partir avec moi.

-Tu as conscience qu'ils ne l'accepteront jamais ? laissa-t-il échapper avec spontanéité.

-Oui, ne mentit-il elle pas, je le sais. Mais j'ai l'esprit tranquille avec ça maintenant. Et, elle approcha de lui, je sais aussi que je serai prête à te défendre le moment venu.

-Ca ne sera pas utile. »

Il l'empêcha de répliquer en posant sa main contre son cou avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle lui répondit néanmoins mentalement, « tu sais que ce sera nécessaire. »

« D'une certaine façon, elle était toujours près de lui, les mains sur son torse, ils ont raison. N'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches à renforcer ta position mais pas tout à fait dans le sens où ils l'entendent. Tu te donnes des arguments pour qu'ils acceptent tes conditions futures. Si tu es plus fort qu'eux, ils devront céder, tu ne veux pas leur laisser le choix quand tu marchanderas.

-N'utilise pas ce terme. Tu n'es pas une marchandise bien que tu seras l'objet principal de la négociation, je le reconnais.

-Tu seras intouchable, avec les alliés que tu auras ramenés, la possibilité de victoire que tu leur offriras, tu veux les obliger à ne pas te refuser ça. Tu peux exiger de tes alliés qu'ils continuent à les suivre si jamais tu lâches la Résistance et inversement, si tu quittes tout, tu peux aussi leur dire d'abandonner. C'est bien de ça dont Poe a peur. Il ignore juste ta motivation réelle. »

Il ne dit rien, dans leur lien elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Les alliés étaient un nouvel outil de pression pour que la Résistance lui permette d'obtenir sans encombres ce qu'il désirait : elle et Altan sans que tout ça ne devienne une trahison. Il voulait que ce soit pacifique. Et surtout, peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de ne pas le traquer pour les laisser vivre simplement. Grâce à ces actions.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça plus tôt ? le questionna Rey. Tu aurais très bien pu dès le départ, te mettre à recontacter tes alliés potentiels mais tu as attendu. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Tout, il lui caressa le visage. Toi, tu es revenue. J'aurais pu le faire dès le départ mais à quoi bon ? Tu étais loin, si je faisais tout ça pour simplement aider la Résistance, alors ça n'avait pas la même valeur. Ça devait avoir un vrai sens pour moi.

-Pourtant tu m'as aussi dit vouloir t'allier avec eux pour ta mère. Que tes aspirations avaient changé.

-Et c'est la vérité. Ça ne change rien mais leur offrir une victoire potentielle sans pouvoir te récupérer, en profiter pleinement …

-Si je n'étais pas revenue, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?

-Si mais je n'en aurais pas tiré la même satisfaction. »

Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne avant de s'écarter, se rappelant que quelqu'un pouvait surgir à tout moment.

« Je vais te laisser retourner à tes occupations, finit par dire Rey. Je vais en profiter pour rentrer à mes quartiers et me reposer un peu. Je n'ai plus l'habitude des climats arides, le choc risque d'être rude. Et puis, j'y ai laissé R2 en charge depuis un moment, le connaissant il doit s'ennuyer. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, profitant à nouveau de la tranquillité du couloir avant de la laisser partir. Rey lui sourit une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin inverse. Une fois dans ses quartiers, elle débrancha R2 qui marqua comme prévu son mécontentement mais elle se pencha vers son ami pour le faire taire.

« J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

/

Rey avançait dans les longs couloirs sombres du vaisseau, R2 sur les talons. Le petit droïde bipa, s'interrogeant sur la suite de leur journée, de nouveau joyeux d'être occupé.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités tandis qu'ils parcouraient le chemin les menant jusqu'à leur destination bien que Rey se tendait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et qu'elle savait que R2 le percevait parfaitement. Il bipa lorsqu'il constata qu'elle s'arrêta devant la section médicale du vaisseau. Elle ne masqua plus son trouble une fois devant la porte.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper. Elle se pencha vers R2. Je suis contente que tu sois là, je ne tenais pas à être toute seule. Déjà que ça occupe mon esprit depuis quelques temps. On y va ? »

Mais elle posa cette question davantage pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. Elle entra et se dirigea naturellement vers le droïde médecin qui se présenta à elle. Elle fut soulagée de voir l'infirmerie inoccupée par d'autres patients. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une pièce adjacente et exigea la présence de R2 près d'elle.

Elle s'assit sur la longue chaise médicale et s'assura d'avoir toute l'attention du médecin qui ne s'étonnait heureusement pas de la voir ici. Après tout, elle s'était déjà rendue ici pour son poignet mais peut-être que son visage défait avait su provoquer une nouvelle compassion chez le droïde.

« J'aimerais bénéficier d'un test sanguin, se lança Rey. »

R2 pivota vers elle, même sans expression, elle savait qu'il était soucieux.

« C'est le taux de HCG qui m'intéresse plus particulièrement. Si, elle regarda le droïde de haut en bas, s'il est plus élevé qu'il ne devrait l'être. »

Elle remercia en cet instant de ne pas se trouver face à un être humain. Au moins, si le droïde fut surpris de sa démarche, il ne le montra pas. Elle savait désormais qu'il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. R2 tourna sa tête rotative vers elle et elle baissa les yeux pour le rassurer.

« Je dois simplement, vérifier pensa-t-elle mais elle opta finalement pour un autre mot. Pardon, je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. »

Elle tendit le bras et le droïde enfonça une aiguille stérile dans ce dernier. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il finit sa manœuvre.

« Quand vais-je avoir les résultats ?

-Immédiatement. »

Il déposa son échantillon dans une machine et elle observa le scan faire son travail.

« Il y avait d'autres moyens, plus agréables, pour vérifier, se permit de commenter le droïde.

-Je sais, fut tout ce que tu trouvas à répondre Rey. »

Elle avait volontairement choisi le test sanguin pour éviter d'être confortée directement à la situation. Elle ne voulait pas voir, elle voulait juste savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous êtes enceinte ? demanda le droïde médecin. »

Un bip perçant de R2 se répandit dans toute la pièce tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa tête rotative dans tous les sens et qu'il lui exprimait sa très grande surprise par une nouvelle série de bips excités. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce qu'une grossesse soit l'objet de cette visite. Rey détacha son regard de son ami pour répondre au médecin.

« Je n'ai pas eu mes règles tout simplement. J'ai du retard et, elle fixa le vide, de l'intuition.

-D'autres symptômes hormis ce retard menstruel ? demanda le droïde et Rey le remercia de ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait un Jedi pour ce type de demande.

-Pour le moment non, hormis un trouble dans ma perception dans la Force mais je crois être la seule habilitée à comprendre ce symptôme. »

Le droïde ne répliqua pas. Elle se sentit blêmir quand il sortit finalement les résultats, s'attendant parfaitement à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord de la chaise, croisant ses mains entre ses cuisses et évita de trop penser à l'avenir.

« Vous êtes bien enceinte. Votre intuition était la bonne. Avez-vous une idée de combien de temps ? »

Elle hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'elle le savait.

« Je peux regarder si vous le souhaitez…

-Non, pourriez-vous effacer ces résultats, oublier m'avoir vue et me laisser seule quelques minutes ? »

Une fois de plus, le droïde ne laissa rien transparaître mais fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avant de sortir. Elle observa R2 qui s'était rapproché d'elle et l'observait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Désormais avec une personne de confiance, elle laissa ses émotions reprendre le dessus.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme incontrôlable et elle laissa éclater sa peine. Elle pleura, posant une main sur sa bouche. Elle s'était préparée à cette annonce mais la dure réalité la frappa tout de même avec une force encore plus violente qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle resta interdite, laissant simplement échapper quelques gémissements tandis qu'elle laissait ses larmes couler. Elle n'osait plus regarder R2, fixant le sol avec dévotion. Les mots du médecin tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle était bien enceinte. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, n'arrivant pas à se raisonner.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre le signe ? Elle l'avait senti pourtant cette nuit-là mais l'avait mal interprété. Pourquoi cela n'avait pas insisté ? Pourquoi tout ne s'était pas passé comme pour Altan ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre de tomber enceinte maintenant.

R2 finit par biper, s'inquiétant de son état et de sa réaction.

« Garde cette information pour toi pour l'instant. Je veux que personne ne sache. Y compris Chewie et encore moins Ben. Personne, tu m'entends ? »

Et elle se tourna, le visage larmoyant, pour s'assurer de sa réponse qui fut longue à venir. Elle savait que le droïde n'était pas en phase avec sa décision et qu'il ne la comprenait probablement pas.

« Je ne suis pas prête. J'ai besoin de temps. Juste du temps. Merci R2. »


	66. Partie 7 - Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié mardi... je n'étais pas chez moi et impossible (malgré toutes mes tentatives) de faire entendre raison à ma tablette pour faire un partage de connexion.. Du coup, je publie avec un peu de retard :( j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Rey se décida à quitter la section médicale après de longues minutes. Elle prit soin d'effacer les traces qu'auraient pu laisser ses larmes sur son visage. Toujours hagard par la nouvelle, elle avança dans les couloirs perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se rappela cette nuit, le soir où Ben et elle s'étaient confiés, où elle l'avait appelé « mon amour » avant de l'inviter à passer, pour la première fois, la nuit avec elle dans les appartements de ce dernier. Une nuit intense, pleine de tendresse et qui avait énormément compté pour eux. Elle songea qu'ils en garderaient un souvenir pour l'éternité puisqu'ils avaient créé leur second enfant ce soir-là.

Ce qu'elle se souvint surtout, c'était cette sensation dans la Force qui l'avait étreinte et qu'elle avait volontairement repoussée pour pouvoir savourer pleinement, dans sa simple qualité d'être humain, les sensations de l'amour physique. Elle se souvint à quel point ça avait été différent à tel point que, cette fois, elle n'avait pas compris le message que la Force avait voulu lui faire passer. Au contraire d'Altan, elle ne s'était pas sentie envahie par cette certitude d'un enfant à naître. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris ? Pourquoi avait-elle rejeté la sensation ? Et Ben dans tout ça ? N'avait-il rien senti non plus ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé car, jusqu'à très récemment, sans pour autant l'avoir oubliée, cette sensation n'avait pas eu de conséquence. Pas une seconde elle n'avait imaginé qu'il s'agissait du même signe que pour Altan.

Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il était désormais inutile de chercher à savoir pourquoi. C'était là, à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se rappela les mots de Ben, revivant l'instant, lorsqu'il lui avait confié vouloir un deuxième enfant. A cette époque, ils ignoraient tous les deux qu'il était, en réalité, déjà là. Elle s'imagina sa joie future lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle et qu'elle se trouverait terrifiée face à lui.

C'était précisément ce qu'elle était : terrifiée. De la même façon qu'il avait été honnête en lui avouant désirer un autre enfant avec elle, Rey l'avait été dans sa réponse. Son avis n'avait pas bougé en l'espace d'un mois. Dans l'absolu, elle n'était pas forcément contre l'idée mais certainement pas maintenant et encore moins avec la situation actuelle.

« Mademoiselle Rey ? »

Elle se retourna, brutalement sortie de sa rêverie par le Capitaine Niga.

« Le Seigneur Ren m'envoie vous chercher. Il souhaite vous voir mais vous étiez dure à trouver. »

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas rouvert son aura pour que Ben puisse la percevoir. Elle l'avait volontairement coupé quand elle s'était approchée de l'infirmerie. De la même façon, elle s'était arrangée pour masquer dans leur lien ses émotions récentes afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons de sa part.

« Je vous suis. »

R2 roula derrière eux et il bipa mais elle choisit de ne pas lui répondre.

/

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle de réunion à la suite du Capitaine, elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte quand elle aperçut Ben en train de discuter avec des gradés sur la cartographie de la planète. Il se tourna vers elle et eut un léger mouvement de tête lorsqu'il la vit rester stoïque dans l'entrée. Reprenant contenance, elle esquissa un sourire de façade avant de se mettre autour de la table et d'essayer de se concentrer.

Ben avait raison lorsqu'il s'était moquée d'elle un peu plus tôt : elle n'écoutait que très partiellement en réunion. Trop perturbée, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait certes éprouvé des doutes depuis plusieurs jours en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas ses règles, le choc n'en restait pas moins plutôt rude. Puis, elle avait commencé à faire le cheminement dans son esprit et elle en était finalement venue à penser à cette fameuse nuit. Elle observa Ben près d'elle. Sa présence à moins d'un mètre ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Je porte ton enfant. Pour la deuxième fois. Voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle le regardait, se forçant tout de même, de temps à autre, à poser ses yeux ailleurs. Elle était fébrile mais essayait de le cacher à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Elle était persuadée d'échouer lamentablement dans les deux situations.

Elle avait envie de lui prendre la main et de serrer son corps contre le sien. Elle n'eut pas à le faire. Sous la table, il pressa la sienne avec douceur et elle réalisa qu'elle masquait définitivement mal son état. Elle était bouleversée et même si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser transparaître ce sentiment dans leur lien, elle savait que tout n'était pas parfaitement hermétique.

Elle voulut à nouveau pleurer. Elle s'était mentie à elle-même. Elle n'était pas si sûre de vouloir de cet enfant. Elle avait trop peur, elle était trop effrayée pour l'envisager avec sérénité. Elle repensa au bonheur qu'elle avait vécu, à l'épanouissement que cela avait été pour Altan, elle n'oublierait jamais les bonheurs de sa première grossesse, avant que tout ne s'effondre et que les problèmes n'arrivent et ne les rattrapent. Elle n'éprouvait aucun regret, elle aimait profondément son enfant mais elle n'était pas prête à revivre une telle situation.

Malgré tout le bonheur ressenti, la peine, le chagrin avaient laissé des traces indélébiles. A vie. Tout serait différent cette fois. En premier lieu, Ben l'ignorait. S'il elle-même n'avait pas compris alors elle savait avec certitude que lui non plus. Elle devrait lui dire. Leur situation, sur le papier, n'avait que peu changé. Ils étaient ensemble et personne, ou presque, n'était au courant.

Ils n'étaient plus dans des camps séparés et la guerre avait évolué, ces deux éléments représentaient la différence majeure. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'éclipser une seconde fois et user du même subterfuge, celui d'une adoption, pour ce deuxième enfant. Ben ne le permettrait pas.

Ben justement, songea Rey. Lui qui avait si mal vécu sa première grossesse, il allait se retrouver à doublement cacher sa paternité. Elle savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas, pas après tout ce que son sentiment de frustration avait pu engendrer entre eux. De la douleur et de la souffrance, des conflits qui avaient laissé des marques encore aujourd'hui dans leur couple. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier, ni s'empêcher d'y penser.

Pourtant, elle songea que Ben avait réussi à passer au-dessus de ça. Du moins, d'une certaine façon et elle le réalisa seulement maintenant. C'était, au fond, tout ce qu'avait sous-entendu sa demande d'avoir un autre bébé ensemble. Sur le coup, elle y avait songé mais sans réellement y penser avec sérieux, la situation ne l'exigeant pas mais, désormais, c'était différent. Même s'il le désirait, elle savait que pour lui aussi cette nouvelle grossesse ne répondrait pas à ses critères. Il voulait un enfant avec elle mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. Il l'avait envisagé pour plus tard une fois leur situation stabilisée.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive ? se répéta en boucle Rey. Pourquoi son contraceptif ne faisait-il pas effet ? Avec Altan elle s'en était moquée mais dans le cas présent, elle craignait qu'une grossesse surprise se reproduise indéfiniment si la Force et son corps n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

Elle repensa encore à cette nuit. A leur étreinte, à leur amour et à cette passion qu'elle avait sentie cette fois-là. Comment rêver meilleure nuit pour concevoir un enfant ? Cela avait été parfait et elle avait laissé faire sans en avoir conscience. Elle avait été prévenue mais n'avait pas compris le message.

Elle se tourna vers Ben. Il avait dû sentir cette vague de Force lui-aussi ou peut-être pas. Comment savoir sans aborder frontalement le sujet avec lui ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Dans tous les cas, s'il l'avait perçue, il l'avait lui aussi mal interprétée. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était toujours convaincue de sa certitude qu'il l'ignorait grâce à ce qu'elle avait lu en lui lorsqu'il avait parlé du second enfant mais surtout quand ils avaient rouvert leur lien. Ben avait toujours été en mesure de percevoir Altan dans son ventre. Il aurait forcément réagi sans compter qu'elle non n'avait pas senti cette grossesse.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit consciente. Aussitôt les résultats dévoilés, elle avait refusé de percevoir la vie en elle et l'avait masquée. Pour elle et pour Ben. Tout en sachant qu'il ne lui suffirait que d'une pensée pour la percevoir à nouveau mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce que le médecin lui avait implicitement fait comprendre en lui parlant des autres méthodes. En une échographie, son bébé lui serait apparu. Elle avait choisi de ne pas voir.

Elle sentit les doigts de Ben jouer avec les siens. Dans leur lien, elle savait qu'il luttait pour rester concentré et ne pas l'interroger. Il avait perçu une partie de son mal-être et brûlait d'envie de la questionner. Il l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait passé la porte. Il essayait de lui apporter un certain réconfort, c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait pris la main discrètement.

Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Il était hors de question qu'elle lui révèle la vérité juste avant leur mission, ce n'était pas du tout adapté. D'autant plus qu'elle comptait bien prendre le temps qu'elle avait demandé à R2. Elle voulait réfléchir pour une fois, prendre le temps de se poser sur le sujet avant de lui en parler, ne pas être impulsive comme il le lui avait si souvent reproché.

Elle pressa la main de Ben dans la sienne laissant se répandre dans leur lien, pour le rassurer, qu'il ne fallait pas que cette pratique devienne une habitude. Comme attendu, il lui répliqua que c'était elle qui avait commencé. Il avait raison, elle avait été la première à saisir la sienne lors d'une réunion. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait atteint son objectif avec cette remarque, celle de détourner son attention.

Elle puisa dans toute sa force mentale pour tenter de reléguer ce sujet au fond de son esprit. Elle devait avoir les idées claires pour la suite. L'effort serait surhumain et elle savait que cela n'apaiserait en rien ses angoisses. Elle se tourna et observa R2. Si le droïde avait été un humain, il aurait eu un air de statue en cet instant comme s'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Elle culpabilisa. Elle l'obligeait à garder son secret avec elle. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas, mais elle savait que devoir cacher des choses à Ben le contrariait. Elle se refusa d'utiliser le terme de mensonge. Elle ne voulait pas mentir mais simplement omettre, pour l'instant, la vérité et ceux pour leur bien à tous les deux. Elle s'auto persuada de cette idée et se décida à écouter les explications.

/

A la fin du briefing, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls et aussitôt il saisit son visage et l'embrassa avec douceur, savourant cette intimité. Elle sourit. Il profitait toujours de la moindre seconde tous les deux pour se montrer d'une rare tendresse avec elle. L'apaisement profond que cela provoquait chez lui la chamboulait toujours autant même après un mois. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, s'accrochant à lui avec ferveur, apaisée d'entendre son cœur battre contre son oreille.

« Ca ne va pas ? finit par demander Ben en passant ses bras autour de son corps. Tu semblais perturbée quand tu es arrivée. »

Elle resserra encore son étreinte, qu'il était bon d'être collée à lui de cette façon. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant. Elle n'avait jamais eu honte de se montrer faible et se laissait aller dans ses bras lui faisait du bien. Elle puisa dans leur lien pour lui prendre un peu de son apaisement.

« Ce n'est pas la mission qui te rend nerveuse à ce point tout de même ? Il y a autre chose ? »

Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle allait devoir faire surtout quand elle percevait cette fébrilité dans sa voix. Il s'inquiétait véritablement pour elle.

« Rey ? »

Il l'obligea à le lâcher. Elle ne le souhaitait pas mais elle le laissa faire. Elle regarda ses pieds, sachant que lui avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Il posa une main sur son menton et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Dis-moi.

-Je crois simplement que je me mets trop de pression pour tout ça. J'attends beaucoup pour la suite. J'aimerais que tout soit terminé. C'est simplement long de devoir attendre. »

Elle n'avait pas menti, c'était la vérité bien que ce n'était pas ce qui la perturbait en ce moment. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose mais il choisit de ne pas creuser, respectant son intimité. Leur lien avait tendance à ne plus en poser entre eux mais parfois, l'un comme l'autre, savait accorder la solitude d'esprit que chacun était libre d'avoir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Elle caressa son visage et il embrassa sa paume quand elle passa près de sa bouche.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas, c'est tout, admit Ben toujours soucieux malgré tout. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa pour chasser ses doutes. Sa dernière envie était que Ben manque de concentration à cause d'elle pour la mission.

« Alors, elle se força à sourire, Géonosis ? Là où a débuté la guerre des Clones. Tout un programme nous attend sur cette planète. A ce propos, elle esquissa un autre sourire, tu as tout faux. La réputation de Géonosis est bien meilleure que celle de Jakku malgré leur implication dans la cause Séparatiste.

-Je ne te savais pas si bien renseignée.

-Il fallait bien que je m'occupe à l'époque en t'attendant. Il haussa un sourcil. Nous discutions essentiellement la nuit au début, il fallait bien me tenir éveillée. J'ai choisi de me cultiver. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris plein de choses. Tout le monde n'a pas eu le droit à une véritable éducation, j'ai pu rattraper un peu mon retard en la matière.

-Tu savais lire, écrire et parler convenablement, ça me suffisait. »

Elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, qu'il avait juste voulu qu'elle ne se sente pas rabaissée mais dis de cette façon cela la conforta dans l'idée que c'était précisément pour ça qu'elle avait tenu à s'instruire.

« Pas à moi, lui répondit Rey. Je me suis sentie bête plus d'une fois au sein de la Résistance. Pas avec toi, je te rassure. J'ai aussi beaucoup lu durant, elle ne voulait pas prononcer le mot, mon passage sur Chandrila.

-Alors je dois m'estimer heureux d'y avoir participé indirectement et probablement me montrer fier de ton intelligence.

-Peut-être bien. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin. Dans combien de temps allons-nous arriver ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Le voyage prendra encore un certain temps mais j'ai encore des choses à régler.

-Je comptais aller méditer. Ça me fera du bien avant d'arriver. Puis-je aller à la maison ou suis-je obligée de me rendre dans mes appartements ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire ça là-bas mais si je n'ai pas le choix…. Alors j'abdiquerai.

-Rentre. Je viendrai te chercher le moment venu. »

Elle était rassurée de retrouver un environnement dans lequel elle se sentait bien.

« Accorde-moi juste une dernière minute. »

Et elle se saisit de sa bouche.

/

Ben venait de la laisser dans la salle. Une part d'elle aurait aimé le retenir et tout lui dire mais elle s'était contentée d'un dernier effleurement de doigts avant de le laisser partir.

Dès que la porte se ferma complètement, R2 manifesta sa présence.

« Je dois simplement mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Au fond, tu es le premier à qui j'ai confié mes doutes et mes craintes à propos d'avoir un deuxième bébé. Cette fois où tu m'as parlé de votre pari…. Elle laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase, l'émotion reprenant le dessus. »

R2 bipa, lui demandant pourquoi elle avait si peur. Il reconnaissait aisément que le timing n'était pas le bon mais il s'était tout de même attendu à une certaine réjouissance de sa part, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Cela l'intriguait, profondément, bien qu'effectivement comme elle venait de le rappeler, il avait déjà perçu une peur chez elle sans jamais l'interroger à ce sujet. Il lui rappela également qu'elle avait semblé plutôt enthousiaste lorsqu'elle leur avait avoué que Ben en désirait un nouveau.

« Oui, je sais mais je crois avoir été davantage touchée par l'émotion que j'ai ressentie chez lui à ce moment-là que par l'idée elle-même. Je ne sais plus, je suis perdue. Si j'avais pu me faire à l'idée et l'envisager avec du temps, peut-être que ma réaction aurait été différente mais ça arrive beaucoup trop tôt. C'est simplement trop tôt, se répéta Rey. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Ou alors, reprit-elle tel un fantôme, je crois que je suis plus touchée par tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Altan que je ne voulais bien me l'admettre même si j'en avais déjà conscience. Tu l'as perçu quand le sujet a été évoqué et je ne l'ai pas caché à Ben quand il a évoqué cette possibilité de seconde grossesse. Je lui ai fait part de mes peurs mais nous n'en avons pas reparlé. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, ce n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite. J'étais réellement touchée et enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il en veuille un autre mais, elle déglutit, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir. »

D'une certaine façon, elle réalisa qu'elle avait bien menti à Ben. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas effrayée avec cette idée et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle se réalisait, elle avait pris peur, s'avoua Rey. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

R2 récupéra son attention quand il bipa à nouveau. Elle releva ses yeux humides vers lui. Il lui avait suggéré que cette grossesse pourrait être, éventuellement, pour eux l'occasion d'avouer la vérité à tous. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pourrait la cacher éternellement.

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché. Cette grossesse venait modifier tous les plans que Ben et elle préparaient depuis le mois dernier. Ils devaient d'abord éliminer la menace des Chevaliers de Ren puis Hux, démanteler l'Ordre de Ren avant de quitter une Résistance triomphante pour vivre leur vie loin de tous et en paix. Elle laissa échapper une larme. Désormais, si la vérité devait être connue avant la victoire, elle mettait clairement en danger Altan et cet espoir qu'ils essayaient de faire naître ensemble.

Elle ne voulut même plus y songer. Elle avait déjà l'esprit suffisamment torturé sans ajouter d'autres craintes à celles déjà existantes.

« Nous verrons. Je dois d'abord réfléchir à tout ça. R2, je peux avoir confiance en toi ? »

Il s'offusqua qu'elle puisse mettre sa parole en doute. Il avait promis de ne rien dire, il tiendrait cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

« Merci. »

/

La rampe de leur navette s'abaissa et Rey ressentit immédiatement le sentiment d'étouffement dans sa poitrine en raison de la forte chaleur. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle aurait presque pu en rire si elle ne se sentait toujours pas aussi perdue. Une fille des sables perturbée par le soleil.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Ben, elle était retournée à leur appartement afin de méditer. Elle ne nia pas que cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien et qu'elle avait réussi à y trouver une certaine forme de sérénité. Dans tous les cas, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un temps assez long pour se remettre des émotions du jour.

Ben s'avança d'un pas assuré et elle se décida à le suivre, tout en restant proche du Capitaine Niga. Après tout, c'était sa mission à lui. Elle n'était qu'un simple émissaire et comptait davantage observer plutôt que de réellement participer, sauf si la situation l'exigeait.

L'administrateur de la planète s'approcha d'eux, suivi d'un groupe et exécuta un court salut de bienvenue. Rey l'observa quelques longues secondes, malgré les représentations qu'elle avait pu voir au travers de ses lectures, elle trouvait l'aspect réel nettement plus intéressant. Elle n'avait jamais croisé cette espèce auparavant et pourtant elle en avait vu défiler un très grand nombre sur Jakku. Elle finit par détourner le regard quand Ben prit la parole avant qu'un droïde ne se charge de la traduction. Il ne ressemblait en rien à C-3PO et elle songea qu'ils auraient pu emmener leur propre traducteur. R2 en aurait été probablement content. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne la présente pas. Certes elle avait reconnu n'être qu'un émissaire mais tout de même elle représentait la Résistance. Pour autant, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle se pencha vers le petit droïde qui se tenait toujours près d'elle, même pendant sa méditation il était resté dans la chambre à attendre dans un coin. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir ce que le petit astromech s'était mis en tête de faire. A l'époque où elle attendait Altan, enfin dès que Chewie et lui l'avaient su, ces deux-là ne l'avaient presque plus lâchée d'une semelle. Ils avaient veillé sur elle et R2 comptait bien reproduire ce comportement. Elle s'était toujours demandée s'ils avaient agi suite à une demande de Ben qu'elle avait ignorée ou bien s'ils avaient agi de-mêmes. Peu importait au fond, elle avait été et était toujours touchée de voir ce dévouement.

Elle posa une main sur R2 et il bipa joyeusement. Elle eut enfin un vrai sourire avant de se reconcentrer.

Ils s'avancèrent et Rey se mit à observer les lieux. La construction était impressionnante et imposante mais ce qu'elle apprécia le plus était la fraîcheur du lieu. Il faisait sombre et elle ne voyait plus grand-chose. Ben avait dit lors de la réunion que lors de son règne au Premier Ordre, il avait entretenu des bons rapports avec les géonosiens. Ces derniers, après avoir été les premiers constructeurs de droïdes séparatistes durant la guerre noire, s'étaient reconvertis dans l'extraction et la fabrication de carburant qu'ils avaient trouvé grâce à leurs excavations lors des constructions des usines de machines. Elle avait tout de suite mieux compris pourquoi le Premier Ordre s'était intéressé à cette planète.

Ils débouchèrent enfin vers une grande salle qui ressemblait étrangement à un amphithéâtre. Toujours aux aguets, elle laissa ses yeux se déposer dans les différents endroits, s'assurant de leur sécurité.

« Tu ne risques rien ici, lui assura Ben dans leur lien.

-Simple précaution, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Elle continua de faire le tour tandis qu'il continuait son entretien avec l'administrateur. R2 roulait derrière-elle et elle s'éloigna de leur groupe pour se pencher vers l'ouverture qu'elle avait vue plus loin dans l'un des murs. Elle observa en contrebas et fut surprise que ce trou apparemment banal offrait, en réalité, une vue plongeante sur l'activité qui avait lieu juste en dessous. Elle voyait une grande usine mais d'où elle était, bien trop en hauteur, elle ne pouvait deviner clairement de quoi. Si le brouhaha devait être intense en bas, d'où elle se trouvait l'écho semblait plutôt lointain. Cette activité en sous-sol l'intrigua.

« Je préfère qu'ils ignorent qui tu es, reprit Ben. Aucune impolitesse de ma part mais s'ils ignorent que tu es la Dernière Jedi alors tu pourras plus facilement fouiner comme tu es en train de le faire. »

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction suite à sa provocation évidente, préférant continuer son observation mais prit tout de même la peine de lui répondre.

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils ignorent réellement qui je peux être ? Après tout, je bénéficie moi aussi de ma petite célébrité et je ne me suis jamais cachée derrière un masque… »

Son visage n'était effectivement plus si inconnu que cela et elle se félicita de la petite taquinerie qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Elle se remit droite, cessant son observation et se retourna pour leur faire face. Ben la détailla quelques secondes, levant un sourcil pour simple réponse à sa remarque. Elle eut envie de sourire sincèrement pour la deuxième fois mais dû se retenir. Après tout c'était lui qui avait commencé les hostilités.

« Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. Je ne te croyais pas si susceptible, mon amour, reprit Rey continuant leur échange mental tandis qu'elle poursuivait son tour de la pièce en le regardant de temps en temps. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Simplement qu'ils se seraient présentés à toi.

-Je me demande alors ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Qui je peux bien être. Je ne porte pas l'uniforme de l'Ordre de Ren, je n'ai pas dit un mot et je te regarde beaucoup. Peut-être même que je te déconcentre.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'être déconcentré. Ou d'avoir le regard qui traîne ailleurs.

-Il n'empêche, elle le regarda à nouveau avec une certaine intensité tandis qu'elle finissait son tour, que je suis toujours étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité tu arrives à faire deux choses en même temps, avec autant de facilité. Pourtant, je suis très bien placée pour le savoir mais je suis épatée de ta faculté à tenir deux conversation en même temps. Sont-elles toutes deux aussi intéressantes ? »

Elle l'était réellement. Il discutait toujours avec sérieux avec l'administrateur, rien de très intéressant pour l'instant, de simples formalités avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais il était également tout aussi concentré sur son échange mental avec elle. Et il avait bien le regard qui trainait sur elle.

« Ton attitude est tout sauf professionnelle, reprit Ben. Tu as conscience que nous sommes en mission et que tu cherches à détourner mon attention ?

-Il te suffirait pourtant d'arrêter de me parler et de me regarder… est-ce si compliqué pour toi ? J'ai comme l'impression que oui. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Moi aussi j'aime te regarder Ben. En tout cas, je sais quelle discussion représente le plus d'intérêt pour toi. »

Elle se tut, lui laissant le temps de répondre à la question posée. S'il discutait avec eux deux avec facilité, de son côté, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre également les deux conversations. D'autant plus quand elle savait qu'il aimait autant qu'elle leurs petites interactions malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Le lien ne mentait pas.

« Administrateur, dit-elle à haute voix, pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de visiter votre usine ? J'éprouve une vive curiosité sur ce que vous pouvez produire. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur les techniques d'extractions de vos mines et je serais sincèrement intéressée pour en apprendre davantage. Ce que j'ai pu observer de la lucarne là-bas, elle la désigna du doigt, m'a donné envie d'en savoir plus. »

Elle fit un grand sourire pour le convaincre avant de s'approcher. Elle n'était pas du tout certaine qu'il la laisse vagabonder de la sorte mais elle le forçait à prouver sa confiance envers eux. S'il se montrait méfiant, alors l'échange serait sans doute moins cordial entre eux.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda automatiquement Ben. Tu te réjouissais de passer du temps avec moi et, à la première occasion, tu préfères t'en aller. Me laisser seul ici. »

Quelle dramatisation, pensa Rey. Elle savait qu'il ne s'inquiétait nullement de la voir partir. Elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre au besoin. Il continuait simplement leur petit jeu engagé plus tôt.

« Je vais fouiner comme tu le désirais. Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus intéressantes. R2, tu viens avec moi ? »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots à tous, finissant de forcer la main à l'administrateur qui lui accorda bien volontiers une visite. Il demanda à un géonosien de lui servir de guide. Elle l'en remercia et se félicita qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de demander qu'il elle pouvait être.

Elle commença à partir quand elle s'arrêta presque dans sa marche lorsqu'elle entendit la remarque de Ben sur le fait que sa tenue lui allait encore mieux de dos, elle moulait parfaitement une partie de son corps. Il avait gagné, elle n'avait pas su lui répondre, surprise par cette remarque triviale plutôt inappropriée mais qui l'avait à nouveau fait sourire.

/

Elle suivait le géonosien et R2 restait près d'elle, sur ses gardes. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement en danger, elle restait attentive mais elle ne percevait aucune tension dans la Force, simplement la lassitude d'un groupe de travailleurs.

Le géonosien la laissa passer et elle entra dans un long ascenseur qui allait de toute évidence les conduire aux niveaux inférieurs. Elle fut remuée lorsque ce dernier se mit en marche, déclenchant du fait de sa vitesse un haut-le-cœur chez elle. Elle posa naturellement une main sur sa bouche et sur son estomac. Elle était pourtant habituée aux turbo-ascenseurs mais la veille carcasse dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne faisait que de se secouer. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de chasser ce sentiment.

La descente lui paraissait affreusement longue quand elle songea subitement que l'ascenseur n'était peut-être pas le seul responsable de son état. Elle avait eu des nausées, au tout début, quand elle attendait Altan. Elles avaient toujours agi par surprise, la prenant toujours aux mauvais moments. Elle qui avait réussi à occulter durant quelques temps sa situation fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité et elle perdit aussitôt la bonne humeur que son échange avec Ben avait réussi à provoquer chez elle.

Elle fut prise d'un nouveau haut-le cœur et posa une main, par automatisme, sur la tête rotative de R2. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de vomir mais pria intérieurement pour sortir rapidement de cette machine infernale qui venait de réveiller cette envie chez elle. R2 bipa et son œil pivota vers elle comme s'il l'interrogeait du regard avant de reculer avec un bip sonore quand il sembla réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle aurait presque pu rire de sa réaction, il ne souhaitait visiblement pas qu'elle lui vomisse dessus. En tout cas, elle ne le remercia pas pour son soutien. Ce bébé avait bien choisi son moment pour se manifester, à croire qu'il savait désormais qu'elle était au courant et qu'il l'a forcée à reconnaître son existence, bien qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas la voir. Elle recula dans le fond de la cabine et ferma les yeux, cherchant la Force pour s'apaiser tandis que le géonisien regardait toujours, heureusement pour elle, les portes de l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, elle les poussa presque pour sortir et avaler une goulée d'air frais. Sa déception fut grande, l'air était tout sauf frais ici. L'atmosphère était presque irrespirable tellement il faisait moite en raison de la chaleur dégagée par la fonderie avoisinante. Quelle mauvaise idée elle avait eu de descendre ici. Elle ne se sentait pas réellement mieux et maintenant elle avait peur de respirer des gaz nocifs pour elle et l'enfant. Elle se redressa néanmoins et hocha la tête face au géonosien, quelque peu surpris par son manque de politesse.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous suis. »

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait put comprendre ses excuses mais elle espéra que le léger sourire avait suffi à le convaincre. Elle le suivit et après avoir passé une immense voute, ils débouchèrent dans l'endroit qu'elle avait observé plus haut. Par réflexe, elle se tourna et regarda en l'air. Elle aperçut la lucarne. Elle sentit très clairement la vie qui grouillait au-dessus d'eux et parmi elle la signature de Ben.

Elle se détourna et commença son tour. Elle reprenait des couleurs, marcher lui faisait du bien et elle se sentit automatiquement mieux après quelques foulées. L'air ne lui sembla plus si oppressé et elle supporta davantage la chaleur. Elle mit à nouveau de côté sa situation. Elle se concentra sur sa mission et sur ses observations.

Son compagnon géonosien n'était pas bavard, il se contentait de la guider. De toute façon, elle ne comprenait pas leur langue alors elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Au contraire, elle notait qu'il la laissait regarder à son bon vouloir. Ils s'approchèrent de grandes cuves et elle sauta sur un petit piédestal pour pouvoir observer d'une meilleure façon.

R2 resta à ses pieds et elle se tourna vers lui quand il bipa que l'endroit n'avait pas autant changé que ça malgré les années.

« Tu es déjà venu ici ? l'interrogea Rey qui ne fut qu'à moitié surprise qu'il lui réponde oui. Dis-moi R2, existe-t-il un endroit où tu ne sois jamais allé ? plaisanta-t-elle. R2 bipa. J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà visité l'intégralité de cette Galaxie une bonne centaine de fois. Tu dois avoir encore plus de souvenirs que je ne le croyais. »

R2 ajouta qu'il avait aussi encore plus de secret. Elle descendit de son piédestal, une grimace sur le visage face à sa remarque mais l'astomech osa tout de même demander si elle se sentait mieux. Elle observa le géonosien, il était suffisamment loin.

« Oui, merci. Nous savons toi et moi que cela va être amené à se reproduire fréquemment. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle continua sa traversée de l'usine. Elle avait du mal à imaginer, qu'il y a quelques décennies, ici-même se trouvait une usine de droïdes. Elle observa plusieurs groupes en train de travailler mais la plupart semblait se focaliser sur l'entretien ou la réparation de machines. Un tas de choses était automatisé ici, nota Rey hormis un petit groupe qui semblait absorbé dans une tâche minutieuse. Ils avaient tous sur leurs yeux, une étrange paire de lunette avec effet grossissant.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, leur fit un sourire et observa leur travail. L'un d'eux se pencha vers elle et lui tendit quelque chose. Elle le remercia et se saisit de l'objet. Elle ouvrit sa main et l'observa. C'était froid, de taille moyenne voir petite mais plutôt brillant. D'un bleu profond. Elle trouva ça plutôt joli et cela lui fit automatiquement penser au morceau de cristal kyber que Ben avait transformé en bijou pour Altan hormis l'éclat et la couleur qui étaient nettement différents. Elle ne ressentait pas la pierre dans la Force mais elle apprécia sa couleur bleu nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rey avec naïveté oubliant momentanément qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre leur langage. »

R2 se chargea de lui répondre.

« Une pierre précieuse ? répéta Rey. »

R2 lui rappela qu'elle avait déjà pu voir ce genre de choses sur la princesse Leia, sur ses bijoux. Rey ouvrit la bouche, effectivement, cela y ressemblait. C'était simplement brut, non travaillé mais elle avait trouvé ça vraiment beau. Le géonosien qui lui avait tendu la pierre, conscient de son intérêt, lui montra d'autres pièces, d'autres couleurs et d'autres matériaux.

Elle finit par reculer et le remercier d'un geste de la tête. Elle ne pouvait s'éterniser éternellement ici. Elle tendit sa main, prête à lui rendre la pierre mais il eut un mouvement de recul. R2 confirma ce qu'elle pensait, il semblait vouloir qu'elle la garde. Il lui offrait. Surprise, elle regarda la pierre à nouveau avant d'acquiescer, de sourire et de s'abaisser légèrement en signe de respect. Puis, elle s'éloigna gardant précieusement ce cadeau avec elle.

Elle vagabonda encore un moment assez long jusqu'à ce que Ben utilise à nouveau leur lien.

« Comment se passe ta promenade ?

-Plutôt bien. C'est intéressant mais je n'ai rien vu de répréhensible si c'est ta question. Il cultive simplement du minerai qui semble servir dans la transformation de carburant et je ne perçois rien d'étrange. Et de ton côté ?

-Hux leur met la pression. Il veut réduire les coûts et les payer encore moins qu'ils ne le sont déjà. L'accord n'est plus du tout viable pour eux. Nous avons certes des besoins moins importants que ceux du Premier Ordre mais si nous leur proposons un accord honnête et rentable alors, ils changeront de camp.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? Peut-on se fier à un peuple qui change de loyauté en la donnant au plus offrant ?

-Toute alliance fonctionne de cette façon. Chaque partie doit y avoir à gagner, ce sont loin d'être les premiers.

-Il y aura forcément des représailles du Premier Ordre, continua Rey. S'ils apprennent qu'ils changent d'allégeance, nous ne serons pas en capacité de les défendre. Du moins de façon pérenne. Si nous devons apporter la protection à chacun de tes alliés, nous ne tiendrons pas. Nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux. Comment comptes-tu contrer ça ?

-En leur demandant de continuer à traiter avec le Premier Ordre tout en marchandant avec nous, le moment venu, quand nous leur dirons, ils révéleront leur véritable allégeance.

-Et tu leur fait suffisamment confiance pour ça ?

-Si l'offre que nous leur proposons est vraiment rentable oui. Il faut voir au-delà de cette guerre. Ce conflit ne durera pas éternellement, mon offre deviendra vraiment intéressante quand nous aurons gagné.

-C'est risqué. Pour eux, comme pour nous. Ils n'ont aucune assurance sur notre victoire.

-C'est vrai mais en venant renforcer nos rangs, ils augmentent nos chances. Et puis, nous sommes plus nombreux que ce que tu penses, sans compter que nous avons infligé de belles défaites au Premier Ordre dernièrement. Si toi et moi on se débarrasse des Chevaliers qui effraient tant de Monde et que ton ami Finn démultiplie son idée de mutinerie à grande échelle…. Enfin nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça.

-Fais comme tu l'entends, j'ai confiance en toi, trancha Rey.

-Ce n'est pas très sérieux pour un émissaire.

-La Résistance sera-t-elle perdante ?

-Non, elle vient même de se trouver un fournisseur officiel de carburant et de matériaux utiles pour la construction de vaisseaux sur le long terme. Rien d'autre à dire de ton côté ?

-Non, hormis que je suis impressionnée par leur capacité de travail. Ou du moins leur inventivité. Ils sont vraiment peu nombreux. Tout est automatisé ou presque ici mais le peu de géonosiens que j'ai vu semblent être très travailleurs.

-C'est une caractéristique de leur espèce, du moins d'une partie, ils ne dorment pas.

-C'est sûr que c'est pratique.

-Pour le reste, disons qu'ils ont vécu une salle période sous l'Empire et qu'ils doivent leur survie grâce à un miracle. Ils ne repeuplent cette planète que depuis peu de temps, ce qui explique leur nombre si réduit mais leurs capacités leur ont été très utiles pour se remettre relativement rapidement.

-Ajouté à cela une planète à l'abri des regards et le tour est joué.

-On peut dire ça, termina Ben. Tu remontes bientôt ? Les négociations sont presque terminées de mon côté.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Rey. J'ai fait tout un monologue à Altan pour une mission de quelques heures ? Je nous croyais partis pour plusieurs jours. Tu es meilleur négociateur que je ne l'espérais.

-Disons qu'il est possible que l'on fasse un détour sur le chemin du retour. Ce qui va rallonger, un peu, notre voyage.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Remonte et je t'en dirai plus. »

Il mit fin à leur discussion. Elle détestait quand il faisait ce genre de chose, à savoir l'appâter avec une phrase et couper net juste derrière. Cela avait le don de l'exaspérer. Néanmoins, elle l'écouta. Après tout, elle en avait assez vu. Elle commença donc à faire demi-tour, toujours accompagnée de son guide et de R2.

Elle songea à l'ascenseur et anticipa déjà le potentiel futur malaise qu'il allait à nouveau provoquer. Tout en marchant, elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes sur son ventre. Elle s'accorda de penser à cet enfant. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, dont elle était persuadée et qui se trouvait être la seule certitude à laquelle elle se raccrochait, était qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Ben.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Ben, se répéta Rey. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cette terrible idée. Tout allait enfin bien entre eux et elle ne voulait pas que cette grossesse gâche tout, pas alors qu'ils trouvaient enfin un rythme et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bien ensemble. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, une famille, être aimée et entourée et elle ne se voyait pas renoncer à tout ça, ni le mettre en péril.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et l'esprit toujours accaparé par ses pensées, elle en oublia sa crainte d'être malade. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la surface, elle sortit, saluant le géonosien qui reprit l'ascenseur pour redescendre avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

Elle fut surprise de rencontrer Ben et son Capitaine, seuls dans le couloir qui menait à la salle qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt et où elle comptait les retrouver. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle s'avança vers le duo, esquissa un sourire avant de saisir le cou de Ben et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser appuyé de quelques secondes. Elle le relâcha et le sourire toujours aux lèvres plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ma promenade s'est révélée très intéressante. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Elle recula, remettant une distance convenable entre eux et se tourna enfin vers le Capitaine, se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié en agissant comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait été nullement gênée d'embrasser Ben sous ses yeux, elle ne s'en formalisait plus. Dans tous les cas, il devrait s'y faire, elle comptait bien agir normalement en sa présence.

« Nous allions repartir, notre hôte ne va pas tarder à revenir. »

/

Rey salua d'un geste respectueux l'ambassadeur avant de monter dans la navette qui les conduirait sur le vaisseau amiral. Elle suivit Ben et le Capitaine jusqu'au moment où elle sentit Ben la saisir par le coude et l'emmener à l'écart mais sans pour autant les isoler complètement.

« Tu semblais être déçue que notre voyage se termine déjà.

-Mais tu as parlé d'un possible détour, le coupa Rey qui s'empêcha de sourire face à l'impatience qu'elle ressentait chez lui dans leur lien. Il avait visiblement hâte de lui en parler.

-Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part. Répondre à une requête que tu m'as faite, il y a un moment maintenant. Cependant, je m'étais toujours noté de l'honorer. J'attendais juste le bon moment.

-Je suppose que nous y sommes.

-Il se trouve que Géonosis ne se trouve pas si loin de l'endroit en question.

-Très heureuse coïncidence. Elle le regarda, persuadée que ses yeux pétillaient, nous serons seuls ? demanda-t-elle espérant un oui de toutes ses forces.

-Oui. »

Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait hâte et sentait la curiosité l'envahir, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il souhaitait lui montrer. D'autant plus qu'il parlait d'une demande de sa part qu'il souhaitait voir réalisée. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire laquelle mais ne trouva pas, ce qui redoubla son envie. Surtout, ils allaient être un peu seuls. Vraiment seuls.

« Tu sembles toujours penser que nous ne le sommes jamais, constata Ben en ressentant ses sentiments dans leur lien.

-Jamais assez longtemps. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous déranger, lui répondit-elle mentalement.

-Le dernier en date est ton fils, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait être vu comme gênant.

-Notre fils ne l'est jamais. J'aime simplement être avec toi. Je l'ai tellement attendu que je veux profiter au maximum. J'ai toujours le sentiment, parfois, que tu risques de m'échapper à nouveau. »

Elle songea au bébé en elle et refoula ce sentiment pour ne pas les transmettre à Ben. Elle savait qu'il avait cruellement envie de la toucher, de lui caresser le visage avec douceur mais il se retint, se contentant d'acquiescer pour les spectateurs avant de lui répondre dans leur échange mental.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu ne dois plus penser une telle chose. »

Elle refoula une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude et se contenta d'un léger sourire avant de le laisser partir après qu'il lui ait confirmé qu'il viendrait la chercher pour leur petite escapade. R2 roula près d'elle et bipa, dans le but évident de la faire sourire à nouveau, qu'elle devait faire attention lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble en public de la sorte car cela crevait les yeux qu'elle était amoureuse. Tout dans son attitude semblait la trahir et sa vigilance semblait l'abandonner de plus en plus. Evidemment, elle sourit.

« Tu as parfaitement raison R2 mais c'est difficile de me retenir. Je me sens chamboulée quand il est près de moi. C'est instinctif de vouloir être près de lui. »

R2 bipa à nouveau. Pour la première fois, elle crut reconnaître une certaine gêne chez lui quand il finit sa question sur le fait de savoir si Ben et elle devaient être parfaitement seuls ou si sa présence serait tolérée. Il serait très enthousiaste à l'idée de les accompagner. Elle plia les genoux de façon à se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« R2, comment oses-tu demander une telle chose ? T'ai-je déjà fait sentir que tu étais de trop haut ? Il est évident que tu nous accompagnes. »

L'astromech marqua sa joie et retrouva aussitôt son caractère. Rey haussa un sourcil face à sa remarque sur le fait qu'ils souhaiteraient peut-être bénéficier d'une certaine intimité. Elle se redressa.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le but du voyage, elle inspira, et dans tous les cas, je ne me formaliserai pas de ta présence si l'envie me prenait. »

Il bipa d'un son aigu ce qui provoqua un rire chez elle.

« Non, je voulais dire que tu irais faire un tour. Tu as déjà vu beaucoup de chose entre Ben et moi mais je n'irai pas jusque-là. Je reste une dame tout de même, j'ai une certaine pudeur. Allons dans nos appartements avant cette escapade, je me sens fatiguée et j'ai envie d'être en forme. »

/

« Ca ne va intriguer personne que toi et moi partons ensemble de la sorte ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Ben s'apprêtait à monter dans leur navette suivi de R2.

-Ils n'ont rien à en dire, je suis encore libre de mes mouvements et je t'ai déjà avoué qu'ils croyaient que j'essayais de te convaincre que nous pourrions avoir des intérêts en commun.

-Je me montrerais drôlement docile si c'était le cas. Je me moque bien que l'Ordre pense ça mais si notre escapade est rapportée auprès de la Résistance, il me faudra un bon alibi pour avoir accepté.

-R2, ton protecteur et garant de ta vertu de Jedi, t'aidera dans cette mission. Mes hommes ont déjà prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas bavards et puis seul le Capitaine est au courant que nous partons ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous nous trouvons sur ma plateforme privée. Personne ne sait que je pars avec toi, cela n'a pas été précisé.

-Bien, elle mit sa main dans la sienne, dans ce cas allons-y alors. J'ai hâte ! »

Il raffermit sa prise et l'emmena à sa suite dans le vaisseau tandis qu'elle souriait.

/

Au poste de pilotage, assise à ses côtés, elle observa la petite planète qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas mais elle se sentait toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir très bientôt ce qu'elle recelait de si spéciale pour que Ben l'y emmène. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation, qu'elle le voyait piloter d'aussi près. Elle aimait la façon dont il se concentrait et dont ses traits reflétaient ses réflexions. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se questionna sur ce que cela aurait pu donner si Ben avait piloté le Faucon. Assurément, cela lui aurait été très bien, se nota Rey.

« Pourquoi m'observes-tu de la sorte ? finit par demander Ben qui n'ignorait nullement être le fruit de ses pensées.

-Je me demandais simplement pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça plutôt. J'aime te voir piloter.

-J'aurais plutôt cru que tu te serais sentie frustrée de ne pas piloter toi-même. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Tout comme toi et cette navette est à toi. Ca a du bon parfois de se faire conduire, ça permet d'observer le pilote discrètement.

-Tu n'étais pas très discrète.

-Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de l'être.

-Pourquoi as-tu songé au Faucon ? J'espère que tu ne cultives pas l'idée de me voir un jour à l'intérieur autrement que par simple nécessité.

-Tu es déjà monté à bord avec moi.

-Certes, mais je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience.

-Même pour ton fils ? enchaîna Rey.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait cette promesse de l'emmener voir l'espace. Puis, tu lui as dit toi-même, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais vous accompagner.

-Je me plais pourtant à l'imaginer. Imaginer ne coûte à rien, tu es d'accord ?

-Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, je ne pourrais t'empêcher d'y penser.

-A quel point le pilote peut-il être déconcentré ? demanda subitement Rey malicieusement.

-A toi de me le dire, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Vraiment ? continua Rey surprise de sa réponse et curieuse de tester ses capacités.

-Oui, dommage que cette idée t'arrive si tard. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

-Je sais me montrer rapide, enchaîna Rey.

-Je sais, elle crut apercevoir un sourire, mais pas à ce point. Sans compter que tu vas bientôt sentir quelque chose qui risque d'éveiller un tout autre intérêt chez toi. »

Elle se tourna vers la vitre du vaisseau et admira l'environnement de la planète. Ben avait raison, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se poser.

Lorsque la rampe s'abaissa, elle resta quelques secondes à observer et à sentir l'air fouetter contre son corps. Il faisait frais ici et elle réprima un frisson. Sa tenue désertique n'était plus du tout adaptée pour le climat relativement nuageux et humide de cette planète. Ben passa près d'elle et lui prit la main pour qu'ils descendent. Ce simple geste suffit à lui décrocher un nouveau sourire. Elle commençait à s'habituer à cette proximité qu'il mettait de plus en plus entre eux. Elle se laissa donc guider, se retournant seulement pour vérifier que R2 pouvait les suivre sans difficulté.

Ben marchait devant elle, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, dégageant le chemin des différents branchages. Elle sentait monter son excitation, elle l'avait rarement senti aussi impatient de lui montrer quelque chose et elle réalisa qu'il semblait vraiment y tenir. Il s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée d'une immense ouverture dans la masse rocheuse qui s'élevait devant eux. Cela ressemblait à une grotte.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que R2 pourra nous accompagner jusqu'au bout. Le chemin est relativement… »

Mais Ben s'arrêta dans sa remarque lorsque R2 démarra ses propulseurs et les dépassa pour entrer dans la grotte, tête la première.

« Il vole et en plus il nous fournira de la lumière, plaisanta Rey. Ne jamais douter de R2. »

Ben la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui sous un petit cri de surprise de sa part. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou avec nonchalance.

« Tu as conscience que je peux aisément descendre seule ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait de descente en rappel de ma vie, nota Rey en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Mais dans ce cas, où serait l'avantage ? répliqua Ben. »

Elle sourit, claqua un baiser sonore sur sa bouche et abdiqua d'un signe de tête semblant lui dire « je suis à toi ».

Il la relâcha avec précaution lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas et qu'ils retrouvèrent R2. Il faisait sombre et Rey s'accrocha par réflexe au torse de Ben pour ne pas tomber, ni se perdre. Il alluma son sabre et elle en fit de même avant de le lâcher et de s'avancer. Elle s'attendait à enfin recevoir des explications de sa part mais ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Elle savait qu'il devait parfaitement percevoir ses interrogations dans leur lien mais il ne dit pas un mot. La grotte était humide, elle voyait les gouttes rouler contre la roche et elle réprima un nouveau frisson. Ils débouchèrent vers une cavité plus grande que les autres et elle se mit à observer les lieux avec intérêt approchant son sabre de la roche.

Elle ressentait la Force, très faiblement certes, mais elle pouvait tout de même reconnaître sa présence en ces lieux. Autrefois, il avait dû en être baigné. Elle passa sa main sur la roche humide et frotta ses doigts entre les siens pour en effacer l'humidité. Elle bougea son sabre pour mieux observer.

« A l'anniversaire d'Altan, elle se tourna vers lui surprise qu'il se mette enfin à parler, tu m'as questionné sur la façon dont j'avais pu obtenir ce morceau de cristal kyber pour son bracelet. »

Exact, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle avait été épatée par son cadeau mais ne s'était plus attendue à obtenir la réponse.

« Je l'ai trouvé ici. C'est une ancienne grotte qui en recelait un certain nombre avant que l'Empire ne vienne la piller pour s'en servir pour ses armes.

-Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? le questionna Rey.

-Dans sa quête des premiers Jedi, mon oncle et moi sommes venus ici.

-Pourquoi y être revenu ? s'interrogea Rey.

-Je cherchais un endroit pour réfléchir. »

Malgré la faible lumière, leurs regards se croisèrent tout comme leurs sentiments dans leur lien. La fragilité qu'ils percevaient chez l'autre leur rappela les instants douloureux de cette période. Juste après leur séparation. Rey préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu as dit que l'endroit avait été pillé mais pourtant tu as trouvé la pierre bleue d'Altan.

-C'est exact. Elle m'est simplement apparue, j'étais assis, je ne pensais même pas à un cadeau quand je l'ai subitement sentie. Si petite mais si forte, sa présence semblait comme illuminer tout l'espace. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de la trouver et quand je l'ai touchée, j'ai immédiatement su. »

Rey s'approcha de lui, captivée par son histoire.

« Je savais qu'elle était faite pour lui. Je sentais Altan en elle. Elle était si pure. Alors je l'ai ramassée et je savais que j'avais trouvé son cadeau pour ses un an. »

Elle le regarda.

« De la même façon que je savais que je voudrais te montrer l'endroit un jour. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas anodin. Je voulais que tu le ressentes aussi. »

Elle éteignit son sabre. Seul le reflet de sa lame rouge se lisait sur leurs visages respectifs jusqu'au moment où Ben l'éteignit à son tour. Ils auraient dû se retrouver dans le noir presque complet mais ils semblaient flotter dans une étrange lumière bleutée, elle réalisa plus tard qu'il s'agissait de R2, mais pour l'instant elle se contenta de poser son front sur celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et effleura sa bouche de la sienne, savourant leur complétude dans leur lien mais aussi dans ce lieu chargé de mémoire et d'histoire. Elle lui laissa tout ressentir, le calme et la sérénité de l'instant, la douceur de ce moment, de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira à elle dans un presque baiser. Ils restèrent là, dans cette position, cet échange, un long moment.

Elle se sentait bien, simplement bien et irrémédiablement amoureuse.


	67. Partie 7 - Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Une nouvelle fois merci pour vos retours ! C'est toujours incroyablement satisfaisant de vous lire et ça me motive à vous donner le meilleur, alors merci.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 4**

Rey se retourna et observa Ben venir à elle, R2 roulant à ses côtés. Elle sourit à cette vision de les voir côte à côte à échanger quelques mots. Ils étaient restés un moment assez long dans cette grotte et elle était désormais persuadée que ces instants resteraient gravés au sein de leur couple. Chaque jour, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus, gagnant tous les deux une intimité nouvelle et sereine. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, comme s'ils apprenaient à se connaître et à évoluer sans drame pour tout gâcher. Elle aimait cette simplicité et la chance de partager enfin ce genre de moments. Elle souffla de bonheur, laissant un sourire s'échapper sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait enfin Ben. Rien qu'à elle. Elle savait faire preuve de possessivité mais jamais auparavant elle n'aurait pu rêver une sortie comme celle qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle voyait les petites attentions quotidiennes que chacun veillait à donner à l'autre. Nul besoin de se forcer, tout état fait avec naturel, comme une habitude qui avait simplement attendu pour se mettre en place.

Ils venaient de regagner la plateforme privée de Ben et cette douce parenthèse allait très bientôt s'achever, songea Rey. Consciente de cet état de fait, elle s'arrêta gravant l'image dans sa mémoire tandis que l'adorable binôme passait à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

-Je voulais juste profiter de ces dernières secondes avant de redevenir la Dernière Jedi et toi le Seigneur Ren. »

Il tendit automatiquement sa bouche vers la sienne. Elle savoura la douceur du contact, n'étant jamais rassasié des baisers qu'il pouvait lui donner. Bien que cette démarche devenait de plus en plus instinctive entre eux, elle en voulait toujours plus. Il dut le sentir car il resta appuyé plus que nécessaire pour une simple caresse entre leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'il se détacha, elle sourit avant de reprendre leur marche en direction du hangar principal.

« L'Ordre est-il au courant que nous sommes revenus ?

-Oui, j'ai mis au courant le Capitaine dès notre départ de la planète. »

Il activa une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir sombre.

« Je devrais peut-être te laisser ici, commença Rey en s'arrêtant, et rejoindre mes appartements. Evitons de trop nous montrer ensemble. »

Il lui caressa le menton d'un geste distrait avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Tout le monde s'attend à nous voir ensemble. J'ai demandé à mes officiers les plus gradés de se réunir en salle de commandement. C'est justement voulu de passer par le hangar principal, nous y arriverons plus rapidement.

-Dans ce cas, abdiqua Rey un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'ignorais que j'étais convoquée.

-En ta qualité d'émissaire de la Résistance, souligna Ben avec nonchalance.

-Un bien piètre émissaire si tu veux mon avis. Elle se remit à marcher tandis qu'il activait une nouvelle porte et que le hangar apparut sous leurs yeux. J'ai complètement failli à ma mission. Je n'étais même pas là pendant les négociations. Décidément entre gérer le commandement d'une troupe et être émissaire, me confier une charge ne semble définitivement pas être fait pour moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être fière.

« Disons que la politique n'est pas ton fort.

« Chacun sa vocation, ce n'est pas la mienne, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais doué pour l'exercice et que moi non. Je reconnais donc avoir demandé ce rôle d'émissaire dans un but autrement plus personnel que professionnel, elle le lorgna sans vergogne malgré la présence nombreuse de soldats dans le hangar. Lando m'avait demandé de rester concentrée, j'estime ne pas trop mettre laissée distraire, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ils avancèrent dans le hangar, déambulant entre les vaisseaux et les hommes chargés de la maintenance mais elle vit très clairement le demi-sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je pense qu'effectivement, et malgré ta désertion pour aller te promener, que celui qui a été le plus distrait entre nous n'est probablement pas toi mais moi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Rey en s'approchant un peu de lui.

-Oui, quand tu es partie, la vision que tu m'as offerte, comme je l'ai déjà soulignée, a mis un certain temps à se dissiper. Surtout les idées qu'elle m'avait inspirées.

-Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avoué ces pensées plus tôt ?

-Parce que moi aussi je me devais de rester concentré. Je tenais vraiment à profiter de notre visite et tes tentatives pour me faire penser à autre chose ont toutes été vaines. »

Elle repensa à leur échange au moment de l'atterrissage et esquissa un sourire.

« Pardonne-moi, commença Rey d'une vox doucereuse, je n'ai pas toujours conscience de l'effet que je peux provoquer chez toi, ça peut être intentionnel ou alors complètement involontaire. »

Il la dévisagea et il n'eut pas à lui réponde par des mots pour qu'elle comprenne parfaitement le fond de sa pensée qu'elle résuma elle-même à un « A d'autres ! ». Elle sourit s'avouant à elle-même qu'il avait raison et qu'elle le faisait bien évidemment toujours exprès.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans le hangar et elle reprit sur un ton plus sérieux.

« J'ai sincèrement apprécié que tu m'aies amenée là-bas, continua Rey en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne m'y attendais pas et pourtant, j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver ce que tu pouvais bien me cacher. La surprise a été fort… »

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Elle ne sut exactement déterminer ce qui fut de ses souvenirs ou de son imagination. Elle se rappela simplement de sa surprise, du bruit assourdissant, de la déflagration qui avait envahi le hangar subitement et du choc rude de son corps percutant le sol avec une rare violence. Ses oreilles avaient bourdonné, sa tête l'avait tournée quand elle avait tenté de se relever pour constater les dégâts et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Elle avait cherché Ben mais encore secouée par l'explosion, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sentir, ni à l'appeler dans leur lien. Puis sa vue s'était troublée, elle avait vu des corps de plus en plus flous courir dans tous les sens, entendu résonner une alarme et senti la chaleur d'un incendie se propageant dans le hangar avant de s'évanouir.

/

Bip bip….

Le son était régulier, lancinant comme cette douleur qu'elle sentait dans sa tête. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux une première fois, sans succès. Elle les avait automatiquement refermés quand la lumière l'avait littéralement aveuglée. Elle sentit des larmes couler, qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle gesticula et émit des sons ou plutôt des gémissements. Elle tenta d'articuler un mot mais n'y parvint pas. Sa bouche était pâteuse et tous ses membres semblaient lui opposer une résistance ardue. Ils refusaient de lui obéir.

Elle tenta une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux et sa cornée fut comme brûlée en raison de la lumière blanche, forte, qui émanait du plafond et vers laquelle elle avait pointé son regard. Elle persévéra et se força à les garder mi-clos pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose. Elle émit un nouveau son mais ne réussit toujours pas à parler pour de bon.

Elle tendit une main mais ne rencontra que du vide alors elle la laissa retomber mollement sur son corps. Elle baissa les yeux vers ce dernier. Elle reconnut sa tenue crème qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Elle était marquée de traces de brûlures et d'un mélange rougeâtre qu'elle savait être du sang. Probablement le sien. Elle observa ses mains. Elles étaient abîmées, pleines de coupures et de plaies.

« Tu es réveillée. »

Sa voix grave résonna et elle laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. C'était donc la peur qui avait compressé autant sa poitrine depuis son réveil. Elle se sentait automatiquement moins oppressée depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il allait bien. Toujours sonnée, elle n'arriva pas à lui répondre. Elle balbutia très vaguement son prénom. Elle essaya de se tourner à nouveau. Elle voulait le sentir et tendit le bras pour essayer de le toucher mais sa vue était toujours aussi floue.

« Je ne suis pas près de toi, je ne peux pas mais tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

Elle réalisa que Ben était dans sa tête et qu'il n'était donc pas physiquement à ses côtés. Elle se sentit automatiquement déçue. Elle le voulait près d'elle et n'avait pas la force de se rationaliser en se disant qu'il devait naturellement être occupé à gérer la situation. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait montrer aux yeux de tous son inquiétude pour elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? réussit-elle à demander. Elle avait un mal fou à se concentrer pour conserver leur lien mental. »

L'inquiétude l'aida pourtant à focaliser son esprit sur sa présence dans leur lien. Elle le tâtonna d'ailleurs pour s'assurer par elle-même qu'il était bien entier.

« Je vais bien, cesse de t'inquiéter. Quelques égratignures rien de plus, concentre-toi sur toi. »

Sa vue commença à s'améliorer et elle reconnut la section médicale du vaisseau amiral de l'Ordre de Ren. Un droïde médical se trouvait près d'elle. Elle grimaça, la douleur dans sa tête était une véritable source de souffrance pour elle. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour conserver le lien qu'elle sentait lui échapper. Elle referma les yeux mais finit par se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller.

/

Elle gigota dans son sommeil. Elle se sentait émerger mais ne tenait pas particulièrement à se réveiller maintenant. Elle sentit une pression dans sa main. La chaleur qu'elle produisait contre sa peau froide était une bénédiction alors elle la pressa doucement.

« Elle se réveille. »

Une voix féminine puis une voix masculine qui répondait à la première. Elle se força à ne pas tomber dans le nouvel appel du sommeil. Elle plissa plusieurs fois des yeux avant de timidement les ouvrir. Elle reconnut une fois encore la salle blanche médicalisée avant que son regard ne se fixe sur la personne qui lui tenait la main. Le sourire de Rose, malgré que le tout soit encore flou, la réchauffa quelque peu.

« Rey, articula son amie. »

Rey regarda de l'autre côté du lit et reconnut Finn puis Poe qui se tenait l'un assis près d'elle et l'autre debout près de la porte.

« Rey ? demanda Finn à son tour.

-Oui, réussit-elle à articuler. Laissez-moi rejoindre le monde des vivants avec patience mais, elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire, je crois que je vais bien. »

Ce n'était pas encore totalement ça mais elle se sentait tout de même nettement mieux que lors de son premier réveil. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais abandonna vite l'idée. Sa vue réussit à se focaliser et elle vit enfin clair. Elle observa son corps une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été changée et portait désormais une tenue blanche. Les plaies de ses mains avaient commencé à cicatriser mais elle constata qu'elle était encore reliée à des tas de tuyaux et que des poches de bactas recouvraient son corps à plusieurs endroits.

« Rey, comment tu te sens ? la questionna Rose dont l'inquiétude se percevait clairement dans la voix. »

Elle finit de reprendre ses esprits avant de lui répondre. Visiblement, elle était toujours au sein de l'Ordre de Ren puisqu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Elle se sentait encore déboussolée.

« Je crois que ça va, finit-elle par articuler avec difficulté. »

Elle était assoiffée et Finn le comprit car il lui tendit presque aussitôt un verre d'eau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, après avoir connu la déshydratation sur Jakku, mais ce fut probablement le meilleur de toute sa vie. Tandis qu'elle buvait sous les regards toujours inquiets de ses amis, elle profita de cette distraction pour se concentrer. Elle était certes contente de les revoir mais elle avait espéré retrouver quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mon amour, commença-t-elle avec douceur dans le lien. »

Elle avait besoin de percevoir Ben. Elle se sentait à nouveau vide sans sa présence mais n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir continuer sa recherche. Poe s'avança près d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vaguement, elle ne mentait pas. Elle reposa le verre. J'étais dans le hangar à parler avec, elle se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Je parlais avec Kylo Ren, à propos de Géonosis quand, c'est flou admit Rey, je me rappelle seulement d'un grand souffle et d'avoir été projetée. Je suppose que j'ai perdu connaissance presque tout de suite. Elle se redressa enfin et les regarda un par un. On a été attaqués ? »

Poe s'assit au bout de son lit et acquiesça.

« Oui. Une attaque fourbe mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Tu dois te reposer, tu as été grièvement blessée et les soins ne sont pas encore terminés. »

Elle blêmit aux paroles de son Général et se rendit compte qu'elle s'inquiéta. Une inquiétude viscérale qu'il la prit toute entière mais la présence de ses amis ne lui permettait pas de se faire rassurer dans l'immédiat. Elle prit une grande inspiration mais elle sut que son trouble avait été visible car Poe se sentit obligé de se justifier, croyant vainement que c'était sa présence ici qui la chagrinait.

« Par sécurité, on a préféré te laisser ici au lieu de te transférer à la base. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils se sont bien occupés de toi bien que je me doute que tu préférais pouvoir avoir Altan près de toi.

-Altan ! cria Rey. »

Aussitôt elle se releva mais Finn se précipita pour la remettre couchée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien ! Tu dois d'abord te préoccuper de toi. Il est à la base avec Lando et Chewie. Il n'est au courant de rien. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, soulagée. Elle avait un peu honte de ne pas s'être préoccupée de son fils à la seconde où elle s'était réveillée. Elle avait d'autres peurs qu'elle essayait de canaliser qui concernait aussi des membres actuels ou futurs de cette famille.

« On devrait te laisser, reprit Poe, tu es encore fragile. On voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien, le droïde médecin nous a autorisé à te visiter que pour très peu de temps. On va te laisser te reposer.

-Non, balbutia Rey qui, malgré la peur qui ne la quittait pas, voulait en savoir un peu plus avant de les laisser s'échapper. Poe, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui est arrivé. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés ? Le hangar était occupé quand l'attaque s'est produite.

-Rey, l'appela Rose, oui il y a eu un certain nombre de morts. On a bien cru que tu allais en être. Rey déglutit et déplaça légèrement sa main mais arrêta cette dernière avant qu'elle ne finisse son geste. On ne sait pas encore comment ils ont réussi un tel coup mais un missile a atteint le hangar et l'a fait exploser et cela malgré les sécurités. Il a réussi à passer sans encombre le bouclier. »

Heureusement qu'il y a des sécurités pour éviter au vaisseau amiral de s'enflammer et de continuer à être opérationnel malgré une attaque de cette envergure, songea Rey qui s'imagina morte l'espace d'une seconde. Malgré tout, elle s'interrogea. Ben lui-même avait infligé ce genre de dégâts au Raddus juste avant Crait mais la situation avait été très différente. L'attaque ayant eu lieu pendant une bataille, ici, ce n'était pas le cas et cela la poussa à poser des questions.

-Et le vaisseau qui a tiré? Demanda-t-elle. Ce missile ne venait pas de nulle part. Les radars ont bien dû détecter quelque chose. »

Elle vit ses amis échanger des regards et elle se crispa aussitôt.

« Disons que c'est justement ce que Kylo Ren essaie de savoir avec acharnement depuis 4 jours.

-Quoi ? laissa échapper Rey incrédule. »

Dans les yeux de ses amis, elle vit leur déception. Ils avaient sans doute cru qu'elle avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il avait survécu, ce qui n'était pas le cas bien évidemment. Elle savait Ben parfaitement en vie, elle se souvenait s'en être assurée. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi calme sinon et aurait déjà retourné toute la chambre pour le retrouver. Elle le rechercha une nouvelle fois dans leur lien mais le vide fut toujours sa seule réponse.

« 4 jours ? »

C'était cette info qui l'avait choquée en réalité. Elle avait doublé son propre record.

« Il s'est passé 4 jours, s'étonna Rey qui ne préféra pas rebondir sur la survie de Ben.

-Oui, tes blessures étaient très sérieuses. Ca a pris du temps pour te remettre sur pied, avoua Finn. Espérons que c'est la dernière fois que l'on te retrouve dans cet état. »

Elle sentit l'air la quitter subitement. Elle avait envie de se retrouver seule, tout de suite.

« Crois-moi, finit-elle par répondre, les deux fois m'ont amplement suffi. Je, elle avait envie de pleurer, vous pouvez m'assurer qu'Altan n'a pas paniqué ?

-Non, Lando gère du tonnerre avec lui. Il te réclame de temps en temps mais il semble avoir compris que tu es partie mais que tu vas revenir bientôt. »

Cela la rassura, à moitié. Elle espéra qu'Altan ne se mette pas à réclamer son père mais elle savait que Lando et Chewie devaient gérer la situation.

« On va te laisser, reprit Rose. Nous sommes rassurés de te voir éveillée mais tu dois dormir, tu as l'air fatiguée. »

Elle avait eu envie de leur demander autre chose, notamment de les interroger sur leur présence ici au sein de l'Ordre mais elle ne le fit pas.

Ils se levèrent tous, Finn pressa sa main une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la pièce, ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité. A peine la porte fut elle fermée, qu'elle appela le droïde médecin qu'elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises passer derrière Poe. Elle n'était sûre de rien mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il s'agissait bien du même. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, elle se pencha vers lui à toute allure, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Comment va mon bébé ? »

Les mots lui avaient échappé avec une rapidité affolante, masquant mal sa crainte. Depuis que Poe avait avoué qu'elle avait été grièvement blessée, une peur qu'elle n'aurait pas cru ressentir s'était emparée d'elle et ses amis, bien qu'elle avait apprécié leur présence, n'étaient pas partis assez vite à son goût pour qu'elle puisse vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle voulait donc mettre fin à cette attente interminable.

« Je suis flatté que vous m'aimiez reconnu. Effectivement, quand je vous ai vu arriver, étant au courant et sachant que je ne peux pas auto-effacer ma mémoire, je me suis permis de vérifier ce point en toute discrétion. »

Rey semblait suspendue aux lèvres, qu'ils ne possédaient pourtant pas, du droïde. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès d'être aussi lent.

« Tout va bien.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? enchaîna Rey aussitôt ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité d'en dire plus. »

Le droïde se pencha sur elle et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut, elle sentit un métal froid sur son ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire non que le son d'un battement de cœur résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, surprise et tétanisée par ces notes. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle sentit une larme couler et rouler contre sa joue, se laissant déborder par une émotion qu'elle n'arriva pas à refouler.

Le cœur d'Altan, elle ne l'avait entendu qu'à travers la Force, cela avait été superbe, indéchiffrable mais l'entendre, de cette façon, résonner dans tout son être à travers ses tympans la laissa aphone quelques longues minutes. Le droïde ne bougea pas, il aurait très bien pu la laisser et arrêter mais il continua, témoin du chamboulement que cela pouvait avoir pour elle.

Elle eut du mal à respirer et elle voyait très clairement ses mains trembler et fut prise d'une terrible envie de les descendre sur son ventre.

« Vous allez bien ? finit par demander le droïde. »

Elle fit un signe de la tête puis retira doucement son bras mécanique de son ventre et aussitôt le son s'arrêta. Il la laissa seule ensuite.

Elle resta couchée dans le lit, à penser, pendant un très long moment et plus elle réfléchissait plus son besoin impérieux de voir Ben s'intensifia. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, peut-être même de lui dire la vérité mais surtout elle voulait le toucher, le serrer contre elle. Sentir son odeur, son corps contre le sien, l'embrasser et lui demander encore une fois de lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Epuisée, elle mit toutes ses forces pour ouvrir leur lien qu'elle n'arrivait décidemment pas à conserver durablement car cela lui demandait trop d'énergie.

« Tu me manques, marmonna Rey mentalement, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de te voir. Je me moque que tu n'aies pas à être ici, que tu ne puisses pas être près de moi. Viens, stp. »

Elle avait conscience de le réclamer et elle fut troublée lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle pleura, elle se sentait seule et les dernières émotions l'avaient laissée à fleur de peau. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lui en parler. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir et même si elle fut heureuse de son visiteur, sa déception fut immense.

R2 roula vers elle et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Je vais bien. Je me sens mieux. »

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps passa après que R2 lui ait bipé qu'il était rassuré de la savoir en bonne santé et qu'elle se décida à reprendre la parole.

« J'ai entendu mon bébé, murmura-t-elle les yeux fixés vers le plafond et le regard vide. Le médecin m'a fait entendre son cœur. C'était, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, je ne sais pas comment le décrire. »

Elle se tourna, ce qui lui provoqua une grimace. Elle avait vraiment mal à son flanc droit mais elle tenait à pouvoir voir R2.

« Où est Ben ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'explosion. Est-il seulement venu me voir ? Pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes multiples appels ? »

Elle passa une main sur son visage, consciente qu'elle devait passer pour une folle ou bien une femme incapable de vivre loin de celui qu'elle aime, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je veux juste m'assurer, de mes propres yeux, qu'il va bien. Je ne comprends pas la distance qu'il met entre nous. Donc, reprit Rey plus calmement, tu l'as vu ? Si c'est le cas, dis-lui que me tenir à l'écart comme il le fait ne m'aide pas à aller mieux. »

R2 bipa, un peu dépité, qu'il avait vaguement aperçu Ben après l'explosion quand lui-même avait réussi à se remettre debout mais depuis, il l'avait perdu mais ce dernier avait l'air d'aller bien des discussions qu'il avait captées entre des officiers.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Rey qui se redressa subitement avec les yeux écarquillés avant de se tenir les côtes. R2 ! Tu vas bien ? J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais près de nous quand c'est arrivé ! »

R2 bipa, ne se formalisant pas qu'elle ait pu l'oublier avec l'événement mais cela n'apaisa qu'à moitié son sentiment de culpabilité.

« Comment se fait-il que la Résistance se trouve ici ? Que s'est-il réellement passé après le choc ? Raconte-moi tout R2, je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que, toi, tu vas tout me dire. »

Mais ce ne fut pas R2 qui lui répondit.

« Il me semble qu'il vaudrait mieux te reposer. »

Elle se retourna avec ardeur, oubliant la douleur, avant de se précipiter à l'autre bout du lit et, par réflexe, de tendre les mains pour saisir le corps de Ben qui se penchait déjà vers le sien. Il s'assit sur le lit et malgré l'avoir conseillée de se reposer, il la trouva assez vive pour l'embrasser avec une certaine volupté. Dans son baiser, elle sentit son soulagement de la retrouver. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de descende à sa nuque et de se mettre à caresser sa joue.

Elle s'assit, préférant une position plus confortable pour continuer d'ouvrir la bouche et de titiller sa langue avec la sienne. Elle reprit une bouffée d'air avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude. »

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre préférant l'embrasser à nouveau. A travers les vêtements, elle caressa ses bras, son torse. Pris d'une pulsion nouvelle et sans doute encouragé par ses attouchements à elle, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

« Aïe ! se crispa Rey. »

Il la relâcha presque aussi vite, s'excusant mais elle posa ses mains sur son visage en lui faisant non de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas encore complètement réparée, chuchota Rey contre sa bouche. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais je me sens bien mieux maintenant. »

Il joua avec ses cheveux, sa clavicule, le renflement de sa poitrine. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait eu envie de faire la même chose, de s'assurer physiquement que l'autre était toujours là. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Pourquoi je ne te sens pas ? réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

-Tu es simplement trop faible pour ça. Ca pompe toute ton énergie de me chercher, cesse de le faire. Je te bloque volontairement pour que tu puisses te reposer et tu fais tout pour saper mes efforts, ce n'est déjà pas facile de lutter contre l'envie de venir te voir. »

Au fond, elle fut, d'un côté, soulagée qu'il l'ait bloquée ne se sentant pas la force de cacher la vie en elle dans leur lien.

« Tu en as mis un temps, elle l'embrassa. C'est ta main que j'aurais voulu saisir à mon réveil. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais elle avait vu sa grimace. Il la rapprocha de lui avec plus de délicatesse que la première fois avant de plonger son visage dans son cou et de se mettre à l'embrasser. Elle caressa ses cheveux avant de le forcer à reculer. Elle dégagea une mèche de son visage.

« Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Elle plissa les yeux et laissa vagabonder ses mains. Elle voyait très bien les restes d'une vilaine plaie sur le haut de son front.

« Ca aura disparu sous peu. J'ai mis un peu de temps à faire soigner ça mais, rassure-toi, je ne conserverai aucune cicatrice, celle que j'ai déjà me convient parfaitement. »

Elle ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force de faire ce trait d'humour. Elle passa sa main sur la plaie avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il aurait pu mettre du bacta, cela serait parti plus vite, nota Rey.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le hangar. J'ai des souvenirs qui me reviennent par bribes mais, à chaque fois, je ne te vois pas. Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Nous n'a pas été projetés au même endroit. Tu es plus légère, tu as fait un sacré vol. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tendre la main pour ralentir ta chute car j'étais moi-même emporté. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle continua à caresser sa joue avec douceur.

« C'était quoi ? Tu penses que les géonosiens ont pu nous trahir après notre départ en dévoilant notre position ? Poe m'a expliqué que les boucliers n'ont pas pu l'arrêter, que visiblement nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'identifier le tireur ce qui est très étrange et que, par conséquent, tu cherches depuis tout ce temps la raison de toute cette histoire.

-Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment, tu dois te reposer.

-Arrêtez donc de dire ça ! s'agaça Rey. Pourquoi la Résistance se trouve-t-elle ici ?

-Tu crois que tes amis t'auraient laissé blessée avec moi comme sauveur ? Ils ont rappliqué à la seconde où nous avons transmis l'annonce de l'attaque. En raison de notre alliance, je tolère leur présence ici. Nous travaillons conjointement à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La grimace, à nouveau, nota Rey.

« Qu'est-ce qui te déplait ? Il la regarda. Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi Ben.

-C'est, il souffla, puéril. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait presque gêné. Autant je peux gérer à ma guise leur présence auprès de mon commandement mais, il plongea son regard dans le sien, pas auprès de toi. Ils ne te lâchent presque jamais ! Et je ne peux exiger du staff médical, qui n'est lui aussi au courant de rien, qu'il leur dise de foutre le camp pour que, moi, je puisse venir te voir. »

Elle laissa un sourire envahir ses lèvres et tout était dit entre eux. Il semblait aussi pensif qu'elle, presque perdu. Elle réalisa à quel point il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se tenir près d'elle plus souvent. A sa place la frustration l'aurait rendue folle. Elle passa une main sur son visage, dégageant une nouvelle mèche avant de se pencher et de venir embrasser la plaie qui cicatrisait.

« J'aimerais qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien, murmura Rey contre sa peau. A mon premier réveil, j'ai béni le moment où tu es entré dans ma tête lorsque tu as constaté que j'étais consciente. Jusqu'à cet instant, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer et que mon cœur s'était retrouvé entravé. Elle laissa sa bouche vagabonder contre son front.

-Je ne pouvais être près de toi. Je devais gérer la crise et toi te faire soigner tranquillement. J'étais blessé, à moitié sonné et c'était affreusement dur de se concentrer. Cela faisait depuis très, très longtemps que ça n'avait pas été si compliqué d'être Kylo Ren. Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Le Capitaine Niga, de lui-même, a pris sur lui de me tenir régulièrement informé des avancées te concernant. J'ai coupé le lien pour te ménager et moi aussi. Mentalement et physiquement sinon je n'aurais jamais tenu.

-Tu as eu raison. Oh Ben, ça n'a pas dû être facile, réalisa Rey. Il avait dû être littéralement bouffé d'inquiétude pour elle.

-Altan me manque, avoua Ben. Tu as dû le constater par toi-même mais nous sommes toujours en orbite. Nous ne sommes pas rentrés à la base par sécurité mais, en conséquence, en plus de ne pas te voir, je n'ai pas non plus accès à mon fils. Bien qu'être à la base n'aurait probablement rien changé, je ne sais pas si cela aurait été possible sans ta présence.

-Lando t'aurait amené notre enfant.

-Peut-être, je ne préfère pas y penser. »

Elle le vit se pencher et hocher la tête en direction de R2 qui bipa son ravissement de le croiser. Ben joua négligemment avec ses doigts.

Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes puis se remit à penser à la vie qui était en elle. Le regard dans le vague, elle se mit à réfléchir. Ils étaient seuls, il était près d'elle, disposé à l'écouter et cet enfant, ils avaient failli le perdre avant même qu'il ne soit au courant de son existence. C'était un miracle qui ne l'ait pas senti dans les rares moments où il avait laissé une connexion s'établir entre eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Ben qui allait lui aussi parler.

« Une réussite cette première sortie… elle a failli nous coûter la vie, finit-il par dire avec amertume. A croire que nous ne sommes pas faits pour partager des moments à deux. »

Elle ne dit rien, méditant les paroles de Ben qui lui firent réaliser un point essentiel sur lequel, involontairement, il venait de mettre l'accent. Elle savait ce qu'elle désirait le plus : se retrouver avec Ben. Juste elle et lui, n'être qu'eux. Ils avaient eu Altan tôt, peu de temps au fond après le vrai début de leur relation. Peut-être avaient-ils manqué de temps pour eux ? Pour se savourer vraiment l'un l'autre. Elle n'en éprouvait pas de regret mais désirait désormais prendre ce temps maintenant plutôt que de se plonger dans une seconde grossesse et un nouvel enfant qui viendrait forcément leur prendre ce temps si précieux.

C'était égoïste et elle en avait conscience pourtant elle ne culpabilisa pas à cette pensée malgré la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en croyant l'avoir perdu. Là était tout le paradoxe et elle ne chercha pas à l'expliquer. Cet enfant elle l'aurait accepté s'il était arrivé au bon moment mais cela ne signifia pas qu'elle restait imperturbable à ressentir des choses pour lui.

Ses lèvres restèrent closes. Elle ne dit rien, préférant finalement se laisser du temps pour y réfléchir seule avant de lui confier la situation. Elle n'était clairement pas prête. Elle reposa son front contre le sien.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, répondit Rey. Ces moments sont les plus beaux et puis ce n'était pas de notre faute si cela s'est produit de cette façon. »

Il acquiesça mais ne réussit pas à la convaincre. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, cherchant à le rassurer comme elle le pouvait avant de se laisser reposer tendrement dans ses bras.

/

Rey était couchée dans son lit, pensive. R2 avait essayé de lui faire la conversation mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte désormais, sortir d'ici et en apprendre plus sur les recherches en cours. Ben n'était pas revenu depuis sa visite la veille, ni ses amis et elle s'ennuyait ferme.

« Je me suis dit qu'une petite visite te ferait du bien. »

Elle se retourna et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Finn qui passait la porte. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et souligna qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait bien meilleure mine.

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Je me sens bien mieux, j'ai envie qu'on me laisse sortir.

-Ca ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Finn. On a trop besoin de toi pour que tous ces droïdes te gardent pour eux exclusivement. »

Elle rigola et elle se redressa pour s'asseoir tandis que son ami se pencha vers elle en tendant le bras.

« Quand ils t'ont amenée ici, ils ont trouvé ça sur toi. J'ai supposé que tu aimerais le récupérer, ça a de la valeur. C'est le droïde médecin qui me l'a confiée car il m'a identifié comme l'un de tes amis. Elle le vit ouvrir la main et dans le creux y observa la pierre qu'elle avait reçue en cadeau à Géonosis. »

Elle releva les yeux vers Finn et esquissa un sourire, sincèrement heureuse de retrouver le présent. Elle se l'avoua, elle aurait été déçue de l'avoir perdue bien qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi elle lui servirait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment reçu de cadeau, alors elle s'accrochait à celui-ci tout particulièrement. Il la laissa tomber dans sa main et elle pressa la pierre doucement avant de l'observer quelques secondes et de se concentrer à nouveau sur Finn.

« Merci, sincèrement, merci beaucoup. Je ne l'ai même pas cherchée, je croyais l'avoir perdue sur place ou bien quand ils m'ont changée.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier mais le droïde médecin. C'est lui qui l'a ramassée et qui a insisté pour que je te la rende. Il se tourna, je suis sûr qu'il est dans un coin à nous observer sans qu'on le sache, afin d'être sûr que j'ai rempli ma mission. »

Elle sourit.

« Puis-je me permettre de te demander comment tu as pu obtenir une telle pierre ?

-Eh bien, c'est un souvenir de Géonosis. Un présent que m'a offert l'un des tailleurs de la fonderie. Il a dû me trouver sympathique.

-Tu es allée dans la fonderie ? Drôle d'endroit pour négocier. »

Elle conclut que Ben avait dû rester très vague sur leur visite à Géonosis au vu de l'étonnement manifeste de son ami.

« Les négociations avaient lieu en haut mais j'étais curieuse de voir le bas, ce qu'il pouvait receler de recommandable ou non.

-Tu as mené ta petite enquête parallèle, conclut Finn en souriant.

-Oui mais rassure-toi j'ai suivi les négociations, mentit Rey avec aplomb, et si cette attaque n'avait pas eu lieu je t'aurais dit que tout s'était bien passé. L'accord était concluant.

-Ca, au moins, je le savais. C'est ce que Kylo Ren nous a dit après l'attaque lorsqu'on cherchait à savoir si un lien entre eux et l'attaque était possible.

-C'est le cas ?

-Rien ne le prouve à l'heure actuelle. »

Rey souffla. Elle n'apprenait rien de nouveau.

« Je me sens inutile ici, je veux sortir ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Je te reconnais bien là, s'amusa Finn. »

Cependant, elle resta de marbre. Elle était vraiment déçue bien que la présence de son ami lui faisait du bien et l'occupait. Il continua à lui parler, de l'arrivée de la Résistance, du message qu'ils avaient reçu après l'attaque…. Tandis qu'elle jouait avec la pierre dans sa main tout en réfléchissant aux événements des derniers jours.

Lorsqu'il la laissa, elle resta couchée, R2 toujours près d'elle. Elle repensa aux paroles de Finn, à la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, à sa situation et à Altan. Au fond, le point positif de ce repos forcé était qu'il lui permettait de faire le point.

« Je me sens coupée en deux, murmura Rey ne sachant si elle s'adressait à elle seule ou bien aussi à R2. »

Il bipa une réponse mais elle se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration.


End file.
